For Brothers Share This Bond
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: During their final battle Sasuke hits Itachi with an attack that leaves Itachi as a 13 year old. A 13 year old who still thinks the clan in alive but holds secrets that Sasuke will want to hear. Secrets he did not expect. Can he cast away his hatred for Itachi?
1. If The Sky Comes Falling Down

**As you can see I'm in a bit of a Naruto craze... I'm taking advantage of it. Possibly because of the dismal ending we where handed but I'm not bitter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **There will me M/M in this fanfiction. Not between Sasuke and Itachi...well not too much.**

* * *

 _This was the final battle._

The battle that would end Itachi and avenge the Uchiha name. Itachi's blood would coat Sasuke's hands. He would have his revenge. He would see Itachi dead at his feet. His clan would be avenged, after all these years. His _parents_ would be avenged. He eyed Itachi across the smoking landscape, gleeful that the elder was in just as rough shape as he was.

A taunt was at the tips of his lips, but he held back. Taunts were what Itachi used. Words to hurt and shatter. Sasuke did not need them. With a roar, the teen sprinted forward, eyes wild. The siblings charged at each other, each with a jutsu, poised. A loud buzzing filled the wasteland and Sasuke's heart beat violently in his chest.

This was it, this was it, this was it….

Their attacks struck at the same moment. They collided and before Sasuke's eyes, they merged together, forming a sphere of light. Their jutsu's shrieked loudly, before bursting back to their creators. The brunt of it, hitting Itachi.

The jutsu had struck Itachi with enough force to throw him violently into the mountainside behind him. A yellow light had consumed the elder. Sasuke himself was thrown back several feet, hitting the ground with a grunt of pain. He rolled onto his side, gritting his teeth. Blood oozed out of his shoulder, yet he did not feel it. He glanced towards where Itachi had fallen, shakily getting to his feet. He slowly stumbled forward after his brother, eyes narrowed. He could make out his brother's slender form laying unconscious in the dirt. The dust was clearing just as Sasuke reached down, grasping Itachi's collar and ripping him up from the rubble. He should have realized something was off when Itachi turned out to be _much lighter_ than expected. He should have noticed that when he lifted Itachi to face him, that his face appeared...softer. Long lashes brushed over pale cheeks. Eyelashes that Sasuke remembered his brother had been complimented on so much. There was something different...

Sasuke however was too consumed with blood lust to take notice to these things. He stared at that bloody face and bared his teeth, prepared to end it all. The bastard had to awaken soon! He wanted to stare into those eyes as he died. He wanted to watch the light leave Itachi's eyes. He **needed** it…

However fate was not on his side when his knees buckled and he crashed to the ground, taking Itachi with him. The world around him spun. Everything felt heavy, he was falling under... Cursing under his breath, Sasuke fell unconscious.

It was the utter silence that awoke him. A silence that seemed to creep in from the shadows and take the very breath from his parched lungs. Sasuke awoke in a dimly lit room. His chest ached and his head spun. He slowly sat up, grasping the side of his head. He did not recognize where he was. His fingers moved to the bandage on his arm when he was startled by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sasuke swiftly turned, eyes searching. A man in an orange mask approached his bedside.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked warily. He inched away from the man who Sasuke was sure was grinning behind that mask.

"Unimportant." The man responded, sitting lazily by the Uchiha. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He leaned against the bed frame.

"Why am I here?"

"To heal." The man replied.

"Where's Itachi?" He questioned, voice cold.

"In another room. Probably still asleep." The man shrugged. Sasuke snarled at this.

"He's still alive!?"

"Very much so." Sasuke stood prepared to rectify that. The man sighed in annoyance.

"Sit down. There are things you need to know."

Sasuke ignored him, gripping his side and moving towards the door. The man followed close behind. Sasuke charged down the hall, glancing in doorways. He came to a door far down the corridor and threw it open. The bed was empty, but the room was not. In the corner of the room, standing tensely against the wall, a boy stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew this boy.

He knew those eyes and that hair. But it was...different. This was Itachi, but this was Itachi as he used to be. This was Itachi as a child. Sasuke stilled, eyes wide as the masked man casually walked by him. The boy-Itachi stared at the two nin warily. He has been dressed in some loose clothing, the shirt hanging down a shoulder and long pants that fell over his toes.

"Where am I?" He asked, voice soft and reminiscent of childhood. He eyed the man apprehensively before glancing up at Sasuke, brows furrowed. Sasuke glanced at the man who seemed much too calm about the situation. He had taken a seat on the bed, watching the pair. Sasuke turned back to the child Itachi who tilted his head as he stared at his brother, eyes narrowed. Sasuke swiftly turned back to the man.

"What did you _do_!?" The teen accused. The man lifted his hands up defensively.

" _I_ did nothing." The man shrugged. Sasuke scowled in disbelief and when he glanced back to Itachi the boy was slowly approaching him.

"Who are you?" Itachi murmured, voice uncertain. The boy in question bared his teeth. Itachi kept moving, looking confused and oh so young.

"Stay back!" Sasuke snarled. Itachi stilled. The man in the mask chuckled, causing both boys to swiftly glance at him.

"What a sweet family reunion." He mused. Itachi turned and studied Sasuke for a moment longer before Sasuke's attention focused once again on the stranger.

"Why is he like this?" Sasuke asked, motioning to Itachi. The masked man shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you. I found him like that." He glanced between the two before sighing. "This was not how I expected things to happen but I shall give you a name."

"And that would be?" Sasuke prompted.

"I am Tobi." The man stated and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Tobi." The silent bullshit was not appreciated.

"Yes."

"That's your name?"

"That's the only name you need to know." Sasuke glared at Tobi in distaste, wanting more information that he knew the man was hiding. With the two adults distracted, Itachi edged to the door. Tobi mentioned something else and Sasuke nodded, curtly. Seeing his chance, Itachi raced out of the room just as Sasuke turned, eyes alight with rage. Itachi did not turn around, running as fast as he could looking for an escape. He could hear the other boy behind him, chasing him. This spurred Itachi to run faster. He needed to get away! He groped for a door, finding it locked. He did not want to face this boy. There was something drawing him away. He could not face him!

He turned a corner sharply, feet seeming to skip over the ground. He heard the boy behind him skid, unable to take the corner as sharply as Itachi had. The other boy was larger. Itachi planned to use this to his advantage. He could see a door at the end of the hall. He sped up, desperately the other boy snarling.

"STOP!" Itachi ignored him, his feet carrying him closer to the door.

Suddenly the other boy was upon him, tackling him and driving him into the hard floor. Itachi's head roughly smacked off the ground, stars dancing in his vision. They skid across the ground, before hitting the wall and coming to a stop. The older boy stood quickly and violently yanked Itachi up by his arm, slamming him into the wall. A fist slammed into the side of his head. The teen wrapped a hand roughly around his throat, squeezing and lifting Itachi until his feet were not touching the ground.

"You think disguising as a kid is going to spare you!?" Sasuke snarled. Itachi grasped at the hands on his throat, struggling madly. Sasuke pulled Itachi forward before slamming him back against the wall. "You fucking coward." His sharingan activated suddenly, startling Itachi who opened his mouth to speak. Sasuke only squeezed harder. Itachi weakly pushed at the hand, eyes drooping. Tobi quickly approached the pair, ripping Sasuke away from the boy and standing between them.

"Stop," He snapped, shoving Sasuke away as he lunged again. Itachi knelt on the ground coughing and rubbing his throat. Tobi turned away from Sasuke and knelt in front of Itachi.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked and Itachi looked up, brows furrowed.

"What?" His voice was rough.

"Where were you last night?" Itachi stared, his lips thinning. Tobi stared at Itachi and the silence seemed to answer his question. He touched a strand of dark hair and Itachi flinched back. Sasuke watched they pair, fists clenched.

"Danzō-," Tobi could not even finish his sentence before the boy was on his feet, eyes wildly searching. Sasuke swiftly moved, blocking any escape. Itachi backed away from Sasuke as Tobi slowly stood. "He's not here Itachi." He placated the boy who turned back to Tobi.

"Does he-"

"We don't work for him." Tobi replied, cutting the boy off. Itachi relaxed slightly, glancing from Sasuke to Tobi.

"You both have the sharingan." He noted, voice still raw. Tobi nodded and motioned to Sasuke.

"Indeed. In fact I do believe you know this young man already." Sasuke shot a withering glare at Tobi while Itachi looked towards Sasuke, searching his face. After a moment a glimmer of recognition and disbelief filled his eyes.

" _Sasuke_...is that you?" Itachi questioned and Sasuke approached Itachi, eyes cold. Itachi stared up at his brother, stunned. Sasuke regarded him with a closed off expression, his dark eyes narrowed. Quickly he reached out and grasped Itachi's thin wrist in his hand. Itachi, still shocked did nothing to defend himself as the older boy roughly shoved him into the wall. He continued to stare at Sasuke, eyes taking in his little-well now big brother's appearance.

"Otouto-," Before he could say more, Sasuke roughly backhanded him. Snarling at Itachi's words. Tobi sighed and shook his head.

"Sasuke play nice with your brother." He chided mockingly. Sasuke glared at the other sharingan wielder. Itachi's eyes widened at the confirmation, forgetting about his bruising cheek. He reached for Sasuke with his free hand. Realizing that Itachi's hand was coming for him, Sasuke grabbed and wrist and twisted harshly. The snapping noise of Itachi's wrist breaking seemed to echo through the hallway. Itachi gasped in pain, and hunched forward, as Sasuke stared at him. Tobi shook his head staring at Itachi for a moment.

"He doesn't remember anything Sasuke." He stated softly. Sasuke growled shoving himself away from Itachi who lifted his head and stared at him with an unreadable expression. He held his broken wrist against his chest.

 _What should it matter?_ A little voice in Sasuke's head snarled. _He's still that same murderer!_

He paced the hall angrily, while Tobi and Itachi stared. He turned on his heel roughly approaching Itachi again. Itachi did not struggle as the Uchiha grabbed him under the chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes.

"Where is our family?" He asked tightly and Itachi's dark eyes stared back at his sibling as he answered.

"I assume in Konoha." Sasuke glanced briefly at Tobi.

"Shisui?"

"He just finished with a mission." Itachi replied going not further. He rubbed his broken wrist absently. Sasuke studied him closely.

So everyone was still alive...well as far as Itachi knew. He could not kill him. Yet, but already Sasuke was planning. He stepped away from Itachi and turned to Tobi.

"I need to get back to Konoha." Tobi nodded.

"I figured you would say that. You're little blonde friend is headed this way as we speak. Let him find you both and bring you to Konoha and there I will meet you." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mention of Naruto before glancing down at Itachi who was staring at his sibling.

"Meet me?"

"There are things you need to know. But I do not have enough time." Tobi's voice was casual but held a finality that Sasuke did not bother to fight. Instead he nodded and grabbed onto Itachi's uninjured wrist.

"You're coming with me." He stated coldly and Itachi's gaze shifted to where the masked man had been standing but he was gone. Slowly, Itachi nodded and allowed his now larger sibling to lead him down the hall.

They reached a flight of stairs and Itachi followed Sasuke up them, watching his step and lost in thought. Sasuke was eight. Well…he **was** eight last night. Had something happened to him? And if so, what was it? Ahead he could hear voices and they were getting closer. He managed to shoot his brother a glance and Sasuke returned it. His eyes glowed with the sharingan and Itachi felt a cold thread of actual fear travel up his spine.

Something was wrong.

Itachi did not know what it was, but he could feel it in the air. Why was Sasuke older and so angry? Where was he? What would mother and father say? All these thoughts raced through Itachi's mind as he was dragged towards the voices. Sasuke's grip crushing and seeming to tingle with electricity. Each step felt heavier than the last. His breathing became slightly erratic as he stumbled forward. The voices could not be understood. Once standing out as it cried out happily.

"Teme!"

"Dobe." Sasuke replied back levelly but with a hint of amusement. Itachi caught sight of a blond teen rushing forward grinning at his sibling, but then his eyes landed on Itachi and he stopped mid stride, eyes widening. A pink haired teenager appeared at Naruto's side, her face also taking on befuddlement at the sight of Itachi who wondered if it was his face. The next man to approach walked with an easy air and when his eyes landed on Itachi, the boy felt as if the world tilted.

"Kakashi-Sempai?" He questioned, voice soft as Kakashi's shocked eyes landed on Itachi. At Itachi's voice, Sasuke snarled, tightening his hold on Itachi's wrist.

"Shut up." He hissed. Kakashi tensed as if wanting to question Sasuke but thought better of it.

"Sasuke..." The blonde began, voice soft. Sasuke turned to the blonde.

"Naruto...somehow the jutsu hit Itachi and...this happened. He has no memories of... _it_." The blonde boy named Naruto seemed to understand what Sasuke was saying. His expression was gentle. The girl behind him shifted. Kakashi stared at Itachi who peered back, taking in the changes in his...friend's appearance.

"What are you planning Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I want to take him to Konoha...to _show_ him." Sasuke replied while Itachi's brows furrowed.

"Show me what?" He questioned and Naruto shot the boy an apprehensive look as Sasuke snarled at him to shut up. Naruto looked back to Kakashi who let out a low sigh before nodding.

"We'll bring him to the Hokage and figure this all out." He stated, voice calm. He avoided looking at Itachi who seemed so confused but was trying to remain calm. Sasuke expected this answer and Itachi winced at his hands were pulled behind his back and bound. Naruto and the girl shared a quick glance and Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go."

Itachi was roughly pushed forward by his brother, but managed to keep his footing. Kakashi moved towards Itachi and looked down at him while Itachi glanced back. He could hear Naruto softly speaking to Sasuke who responded in clipped voices. With them distracted Kakashi spoke.

"You recognized me."

"Of course." Itachi replied, voice soft. The nin studied Itachi closely before shooting a quick glance at Sasuke who was half listening to Naruto half in his own head.

"How much do you _actually_ recall?" Kakashi prompted and at the pink tinge that appeared on Itachi's cheeks Kakashi had his answer. Itachi was at least 13. Sasuke shoved Itachi again and the boy nearly fell if Sasuke did not have a hold of his wrists, yanking him upright. Kakashi shot a cold glare at Sasuke who ignored him. Naruto met Kakashi's eyes and they silently agreed that they needed to watch the situation...closely.

* * *

 **Pairings will include: SasuNaru, KakaIta (Mostly Past), Mentions of KisaIta...creeper Danzō...**


	2. They Call Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **There will me M/M in this fanfiction. Not between Sasuke and Itachi...well not too much. More like over protective brotherly with that slight sprinkle of could it be incest? Just like in canon.**

* * *

The return to Konoha was easy enough. They had arrived late at night so there were no witnesses to their return. Sasuke's grip on Itachi's wrists were brutal and Naruto desperately wanted to tell him to ease off. Itachi however did not appear to be bothered by the treatment, he seemed lost in his own thoughts still wondering what had happened. He glanced curiously in the direction where the Uchiha district was before turning back to the path he was lead. Sakura bid the group a goodnight and cast a look towards Itachi that held contempt and pity. Kakashi stepped towards Sasuke and pulled Itachi away despite Sasuke's protests.

"He's made no move to escape yet. Plus I want to check out his wrist." Kakashi responded as he untied the rope. Itachi's wrists were terribly bruised, one obviously broken. He did not argue or struggle as Kakashi checked them over. Instead he kept his eyes focused on Kakashi, taking in the changes the man had gone through. Naruto looked towards Sasuke who was staring intently at his sibling.

Had Itachi really been this small at twelve? Sasuke was sure that he had been taller. Yet here he stood, smaller than Sasuke had been. Kakashi released Itachi's wrist, fighting off the smile he wanted to offer the boy. Instead he nodded back to Sasuke, signaling for them to carry on. Luckily, Tsunade had been already in her office. She had been going over files and was surprised by the knock on the door. Naruto barged in and she scowled.

"Well brat, decided to start in early huh?"

"Naaa, I just thought you would wanna see something." Naruto replied, voice softer than normal. This caught the lady's interest and she stood. Kakashi and Sasuke walked through the door and Tsunade turned her head and stared at the teen in shock.

"Well, this is-" Her eyes suddenly caught sight of a smaller figure standing close to Sasuke. Her eyes widened as she recognized that face.

"Itachi." She stated softly and her eyes lifted to a nodding Kakashi who glanced down at Itachi.

"Sarutobi has passed away. This is Tsunade. The fifth Hokage." He explained to the boy who gave a bow and respectful greeting.

Much politer than that brother of his...

Speaking of which, Sasuke was glaring daggers at his sibling while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What has happened?" Tsunade asked and Kakashi met Naruto's eyes and motioned to the door. The blonde offered Tsunade a foxy grin and approached Itachi with a surprisingly warm smile. Itachi tentatively offered one back, still hesitant. Naruto offered a hand to Itachi and led him out, Sasuke's glare following them all the way. Once the door was closed Tsunade cast a glare at the two men.

"Explain." She ordered and Kakashi looked to Sasuke.

"He was hit with a jutsu and for some reason...that happened." Sasuke explained, waving a hand towards the door. Tsunade's frown did not lessen. She glanced down at her desk in contemplation.

"I have not heard of anything like this happening before. What sort of jutsu was it?"

"Something Orochimaru had in his scrolls." Sasuke shrugged almost carelessly.

"Figures." Kakashi muttered earning a glare from both Sasuke and Tsunade. Tsunade walked around her desk and peered out the window, brows furrowing.

"Does he remember anything?" She questioned softly and Kakashi was quick to shake his head.

"No, from what I gathered as far as he recalls he's still in ANBU and his family is..." His voice trailed off and Tsunade released a heavy sigh.

"How am I supposed to go forward with this?" Tsunade murmured she looked swiftly towards Sasuke. "What are your intentions here?" She questioned sharply. Kakashi eyed the Uchiha curiously. Sasuke glanced between the two, remaining aloof. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed softly.

"What do you expect to happen? You expect me to take in my now younger brother with open arms and hope for the best? I know what he is. He was thirteen when he killed the clan and is possibly twelve or thirteen now. Just because he's no longer an adult does not make him anymore dangerous."

"I won't have you gutting him in Konoha." Tsunade stated sharply.

"Then I can drag him somewhere else. Slit his throat and be done with it." Sasuke replied coolly. Kakashi closed his eyes. Tsunade glared at the Uchiha.

"Why bring him all this way if you were just going to kill him?" She asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I want to show him what he did." He stated simply and Kakashi shook his head. He bowed to Tsunade who excused him with a wave of her hand. She continued speaking to Sasuke as Kakashi walked out the door. He spoke to no one as he briskly walked out of the building, Sasuke's words echoing in his ears. He highly doubted Tsunade would allow Sasuke to kill his brother at this point. If there was a chance Itachi could be saved... Kakashi found Naruto and Itachi sitting outside on a park bench. Naruto was telling him about Team 7 without giving away anything about the Uchiha's or Sasuke's defection. He spoke highly of Sasuke and Itachi listened with a smile.

"You and him are friends?" Itachi asked.

"The best! Don't let him tell you anything different!" Naruto declared and beamed at the smile Itachi shot him. When Kakashi approached, Naruto leapt to his feet looking like he wanted to ask about Sasuke but was unsure how with Itachi sitting right there. Itachi watched Kakashi curiously. The Copy nin let out a loud dramatic sigh and plopped down beside Itachi, casually draping an arm around his shoulders. Naruto blinked at this, head tilting slightly in surprise.

"You kid are causing quite the stir." Kakashi teased, tone light but forced. Itachi looked down at his hands looking from Naruto to Kakashi.

"I feel like something has happened and I do not know abut it. What have I done?" Itachi asked suddenly, voice low as if afraid someone will overhear them. Kakashi tilted his head back and looked at the sky. Morning was slowly approaching.

"That is something Sasuke needs to tell you." He replied, feeling Itachi exhale. Naruto had wandered off towards the building leaving the two alone. Kakashi fought the urge to smother Itachi with questions. Instead he stared at the sky waiting for the boy to speak.

"So, I gather that I am supposed to be...older." Itachi began and Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Yup, you're about twenty-one years old now." He offered. Itachi's head tilted in thought a smile tugging his lips.

"So Sasuke would be about sixteen." He noted. He looked towards the sky along with the nin. "I suppose he's technically my elder now..." He mused and Kakashi nodded thoughtfully before looking at Itachi's hands.

"How's your wrist?" Kakashi questioned softly and Itachi glanced at his hand, observing the dark bruising and swelling. He moved it lightly.

"It's fine."

"You sure?" Kakashi prompted, recalling how stubborn the boy had always been.

"I am thank you. If anything I can go to Shisui and see if he has that medication he always carries. He takes that stuff like candy." Itachi stated offering Kakashi a smile. Kakashi managed to return it but as soon as the boy looked away it fell. He felt like he had been punched in the chest. Of course he would think Shisui was still alive. How would he handle this? He knew Sasuke would not be gentle with it. Itachi regarded Kakashi closely, noticing how troubled he looked. He reached out with his uninjured hand and touched Kakashi's arm.

"I heard Naruto refer to you as Sensei. It suits you." He murmured and Kakashi could not help but smile back.

"Now don't go telling everyone I'm a big softie now. I have a reputation to uphold." He replied, waggling his finger.

"Of course. Wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Itachi laughed softly and the sound was like music to Kakashi's ears. How long had it been since he had heard Itachi's laughter? They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before they heard the bickering.

"You can't just-"

"Shut up Dobe."

"But he's-"

The voice was drowned out by Sasuke's approach. Itachi stood, Kakashi following. He looked at his sibling curiously but cautiously. What had Tsunade spoken to Sasuke about? When Sasuke reached for Itachi, the younger walked closer allowing the teenager to grab him by the arm. Naruto strode forward, looking concerned. Both sensei and teammate watched Sasuke who refused to look at Itachi.

"I'll meet you both tomorrow morning." Sasuke stated, glancing from the blonde to Kakashi who nodded stiffly. Naruto sighed and wished them all a goodnight, obviously reluctant to let Sasuke go, while Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and watch the two Uchiha's wander into the dark; Itachi glancing back once and meeting Kakashi's gaze. A silent question hanging heavily in the air.

* * *

The walk to the Uchiha district was silent. Sasuke refusing to speak to Itachi and Itachi afraid to anger Sasuke. When they approached then entrance Itachi was too distracted by staring at Sasuke to notice how weathered everything appeared. In fact it took him until they were well into the district to really look around. He was surprised with how quiet everything was. It seemed almost...empty. He chanced a glance up at Sasuke and was met with his enraged glare.

"Sasu-" He began.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. He stood in the middle of the empty road and breathed in deeply, he could feel that night coming back. This emptiness...it was suffocating. Sasuke was drowning in and it and he would take Itachi with him. He shoved Itachi to his knees and the boy went down without a fight.

"Look around!" He ordered and Itachi's brows furrowed.

"Don't yell," Itachi hissed. "You'll wake-" Sasuke let out a cold bark of laughter and yanked Itachi to his feet.

There's no one to wake...

There never will be again...

He dragged Itachi forward, his grip on Itachi's wrists tightening to the point that Itachi was fighting down a wince. They reached their house and Sasuke visibly hesitated, Itachi attempted to pull from the teen's grip and Sasuke snarled at him to stop moving. He managed to open the door and threw Itachi in. Itachi stumbled and fell to his knees only for Sasuke to advance on him and grab him by the hair, dragging him into the house. Instinctively, Itachi lifted his hands to try to ease the pressure on his scalp. Sasuke entered one of the rooms and shoved Itachi onto the floor. Itachi tried to sit up but Sasuke merely shoved him down and forward. Itachi lurched onto his stomach, Sasuke's foot harsh on his back. Hundreds of questions were racing through Itachi's mind, but he could not form the words. His fingers touched something stiff on the floor. Glancing up, Itachi could see a large dark stain marring the flooring. He squinted at the dark stain and he glanced towards Sasuke who gripping Itachi's hair, smacked Itachi's face into the stain.

"Not everything could be cleaned up," Sasuke whispered as he crushed Itachi's face onto the floor. "Somethings you can't just wipe it away." Itachi tried to look to Sasuke but Sasuke only shoved the boy's face harder into the stain.

The blood of his mother.

The blood of his father...

A permanent reminder of what horrors this monster had inflicted. He knelt close to Itachi's ear.

"Do you know what this is Aniki?" He spat out the last word like it was filth. Itachi shook his head as best he could. He could not speak, bewildered and even a bit frightened by the cruelty his once sweet little brother was displaying. Where were mother and father? Sasuke sneered and leant his mouth close to Itachi's ear. "It's blood." He felt Itachi flinch in shock. "Mother's blood. Father's blood. Throughout this entire district is the blood of the people you killed-"

"No!" Itachi managed desperately. Sasuke shoved Itachi onto his back wrapping his fingers around his throat.

"No?" Sasuke laughed without humor. "In a single night you wiped out the entire clan save for me. In a single night you slaughter innocent people-my family!"

"I-impossible!" Itachi managed despite the hand on his throat. He trembled violently, unwilling to believe it. This had to be some terrible mistake. He struggled against the hand around his neck. The older boy dug his fingers into the pale flesh harshly.

"Not with the Mangekyō Sharingan." Sasuke stated in a cruel voice. Itachi blinked up at Sasuke and slowly shook his head.

"That's only possible if-"

"If you kill your best friend. Which you did a wonderful job of, by the way. Drowning Shisui Uchiha. Who would have thought!" Sasuke mocked watching with glee as the little color in Itachi's face fled. Itachi gave a weak shake of his head.

"I wouldn't kill Shisui..." He choked. "I could never hurt him!" Sasuke felt a swell of sick satisfaction fill him when he saw a sheen on wetness fill Itachi's eyes. Sasuke stood suddenly, kicking Itachi in the side. The boy barely flinched, too shocked to even react.

"You're a murderer Itachi. I have spent half my life hunting you down so I could avenge them. Now you're mine." Sasuke could say no more than that, casting another hateful look at Itachi before walking towards the door. He hesitated for a moment, gripping the door frame in a tight grip. "You can stay here for the night. Let mother and father keep you company." With that Sasuke walked out the door, slamming and locking it behind him.


	3. Sorry Like The Angel

As soon as the door latched behind him, Sasuke took off from his childhood home, fists clenched. He made his way down towards the lake by his house. He heavily sat on the crickety porch and stared sullenly down into the water below. He could see the sun slowly peaking in the distance, his reflection rippling. Once again that reflection turned into Itachi who stared coolly at him. Sasuke scowled and looked away. When he looked back it was only him again but another standing behind him.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted dryly.

"Teme." Came the soft reply. Sasuke did not move as Naruto sat beside him, face more serene than Sasuke had ever seen it.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto offered him a slight grin.

"Sick of me already Sasuke? I've barely even started yet." He quipped and nudged Sasuke's shoulder with his own. Sasuke sighed and lifted his face from staring into the water to meet those large blue eyes.

"You came to make sure I didn't kill Itachi."

"Or yourself," Naruto shrugged. "There's no telling with you." He looked towards the sky and Sasuke noted that the sun glinted amazingly through the blonde's hair, giving it an unearthly glow. Figures Naruto would absorb sunshine. They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the sunrise. They day was warm and Sasuke closed his eyes as the sun lifted to his face. "I missed you, Teme." Naruto suddenly murmured.

Sasuke blinked, surprised by the blunt confession and regarded the other warily.

"Why?" He asked. Naruto turned to him with a pout.

"Why do you think? You're my best friend asshole!" He replied, and nudged Sasuke again. Sasuke shook his head but lightly nudged Naruto back.

"Tch, Dobe." Sasuke replied softly but both boys knew that he missed Naruto too.

Back in the abandoned home, Itachi sat hunched where Sasuke had left him. He stared at the now black blood stain with cold eyes. His fingers shakily reached forward and lightly touched the stain. He tried to think back. He tried to remember him as he once was. Sasuke had not told him why he had done it. Why would he do this? Why would he kill Shisui? How could he? He looked to his hands, noting once again how frail they were. Too small to be taken seriously, even with his talent. These were the hands used to murder his clan? Tears slowly dripped down his cheeks and he did not bother to wipe them away. He thought back...he was going to be thirteen soon... he was part of ANBU. Danzō-San had just recently given him the order to spy on his family along with Shisui...that did not mean anything! From spying to a massacre? It did not add up.

He had just recently returned from his own mission with Kakashi-San...and they had gone for a walk... The Uchiha family had never approved of the nin's Sharingan. Shisui had been teasing Itachi about his crush on the Copy-nin.

'Out of all the people you could be batting your eyelashes at, it had to be the one guy that they whole family dislikes.'

'At least I keep the family on their toes.'

Kakashi had kissed him outside the village and Itachi had kissed back. Shisui had greeted him upon returning to the compound.

'Busy night?'

'Very. Long mission. Ran late.'

'Ahh.'

He killed them. He killed his family... Sasuke...he had turned Sasuke into this...why? Itachi stood shakily, bile rising in his throat. He forced it down. He slowly backed away from the stain and wiped at his eyes as he groped for the wall. His finger's clutched the cold wall and he let out a ragged breath that sounded more like a sob. The boy turned to walk out the door when instead he nearly bumped into Sasuke who had entered the home silently, catching Itachi off guard. Itachi lifted his face, putting on a mask of indifference as he studied at his sibling who stared back coldly.

"Why?" Itachi asked finally, voice calmer than he felt. Sasuke's narrowed eyes glowed with the Sharingan.

"To test your capabilities. After you killed Shisui, you wanted to see how powerful your eyes made you," Sasuke lazily informed him. "You killed them all before torturing me with the Mangekyō. You informed me that I was too pathetic to kill." Sasuke spoke as as he was discussing the weather and Itachi shook his head.

"No." He did not flinch as Sasuke's hand snapped forward and grasped Itachi's neck.

"You say that an awful lot." Sasuke scowled. Itachi stared at Sasuke with no expression.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and Sasuke glared at him in disgust.

"You're pathetic," He spat. He slowly pulled away from Itachi. "Very few know of your return and Tsunade wants to keep it that way. You will stay here. You will not leave this house. You will have minimal contact with anyone. Tsunade has already decided that Naruto, Kakashi and I will be the only ones you speak to. She wants to test a blood sample and will come here herself to take it. You will not cause trouble. You virtually do not exist. That masked idiot should be showing his face and bringing my team along. You will respect them. Tsunade does not want me killing you and I admit the thought of slitting your throat is strong..." Itachi turned away. "But I want you to remember. I want you to know why I'm doing this. Once you're back to your regular age. I will be here and you will die." He jerked Itachi's slim shoulder in emphasis and the boy nodded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, otuo-"

The slap delivered was quick and Itachi's face jerked back with the force.

"You will not call me that. You will never call me that again." He stated and Itachi nodded. Sasuke stepped back, studying Itachi in disgust. "I'll return later today. Don't even try to escape. Kakashi has his spies watching the house at all times."

"I understand."

"Good."

Sasuke turned to leave, walking casually to the door when Itachi spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He managed and the teenager slowly turned to face the boy.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's voice cut across the room and Itachi met his glare.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke. For everything I did to you." Itachi managed, his heart broken over his little brother who had turned from a happy child to a cold young man. Something that should never have happened. He was surprised when he heard Sasuke let out a cold bark of laughter. Sasuke stared at Itachi with a twisted little smile on his face, eyes glowing sinisterly. This was not Itachi's Sasuke...this was not his brother...

"You're not sorry Itachi," Sasuke cooed. " But you will be." The door slammed behind Sasuke and Itachi fell to his knees.

* * *

A blond teenager sat perched on the ledge of a bridge, watching the water rush under him. Birds flew overhead and the boy watched happily as they soared. Naruto beamed when he spotted Sasuke approach slowly. He leaped to his feet and made his way over to his friend.

"Hiya, Teme." He greeted, a warm feeling in his chest when Sasuke smiled back slightly.

"Dobe." They fell in step together, Naruto knowing Sasuke was not ready to talk to anyone offered to walk with him outside the village. The pair ventured to the Kage's heads and sat down watching the village below. Naruto preened in the sunlight, smiling like a fox while Sasuke sat with his chin resting on his knees staring into the distance.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"How...how are you really? I mean...Itachi's suddenly a kid and you can't kill him. It's gotta be frustrating." Sasuke turned to Naruto who was still preening in the sunshine.

"I don't have any doubt of what he is and what he is capable of. It's...annoying. He looks like a kid...but he was that age when he killed them... what could have happened in the span of a few months from Itachi turning from that soft spoken genius back home to butchering everyone?" Sasuke mused and Naruto hummed in understanding.

"That's something you're going to have to ask him yourself, Teme."

"Ask him?" Sasuke sneered. "I can barely stand in the same room with him without hitting him." Naruto made an unhappy face at this but did not argue it. "Besides I can already guess it was the power rush he had. He thought he was unbeatable. Heh, we'll see about that."

"Don't do anything you're gonna regret Sasuke." Naruto warned. The raven shot the blonde a glare and stood slowly.

"I have no regrets. Missteps perhaps but no regrets." His voice came out clipped and Naruto sadly turned his gaze to the village as Sasuke walked away. Sasuke casually approached the district, ignoring the passing glances he was shot. Pakkun rested on the wall of the district and at Sasuke's approach, tilted his head. Sasuke nodded at him and continued on.

Upon entering the house, Sasuke noted the utter silence. He activated his Sharingan and stilled. There had been no mention of Itachi leaving the house. He had to be in here somewhere... he silently made his way down the hall and peered into Itachi's old room. He found the murderer huddled under his sheets, staring blankly at the wall. When he spotted Sasuke he sat up. The two glowered at each other for a moment.

"Should I start calling you Aniki now or will that get me struck as well?" Itachi asked sarcastically. Sasuke offered Itachi a cold glare.

"Anything you say has a high probability of you being struck." He retorted. Itachi glowered at his sibling, tugging the worn blankets around his shoulders.

"What happened after I...after I killed them?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"If you think I'm going to help you figure out everything, you're wrong." He replied and Itachi closed his eyes in bitter understanding. He stood slowly, lowering the blanket and looking around the dusty room. Everything he saw had a thick layer of dust. The walls seemed faded and cold. He glanced at his feet, noting that his room had no traces of blood. He had not chased his parents down it seemed. Perhaps he had caught them by surprise.

Sasuke motioned for Itachi to follow him and he did so quietly. Sasuke honestly did not know what he would do with Itachi. Sasuke himself had several meetings with the elders and Itachi was to attend these meetings eventually. At the knock on his door, Sasuke scowled and told Itachi to wait while he answered it. As soon as it opened he was pounced on.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin cooed happily, hanging from his neck. Behind her stood Suigestu and Juugo who waved sheepishly.

"The talking dog told us you'd be here." Suigestu stated. Karin released Sasuke and offered him a a smile.

"Itachi's partner got away and we were told you survived but Itachi was-right...behind you." Karin murmured as she stared over Sasuke's shoulder. Suigetsu and Juugo stared at the boy.

"He looks different." Suigetsu stated and Sasuke nodded.

"My jutsu reverted him back to a kid." He replied casually and Juugo blinked in surprise. Karin rushed past Sasuke and quickly approached Itachi.

"He's adorable!" She squealed. "Look at those eyelashes! He's like a doll!" She threw her arms around the boy who blinked in surprise at the non violent greeting. She pressed his face against his chest while he tried to politely pull away. Suigetsu snickered while Sasuke shot Karin an annoyed glare.

"Very adorable indeed. Especially drenched in the blood of his parents." He reminded her and she pulled away while Itachi blanched. Karin hesitated at Itachi's side, taking in his bruised complexion. Yet she nodded quietly.

"Of course. I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun."

"Lighten up Sasuke," Suigetsu replied. "He hardly looks like a threat now." Before Sasuke could reply Juugo turned to him.

"He was young when he killed his clan." He replied, no one noticing the flinch Itachi showed. Suigetsu shrugged and turned to Itachi.

"So I guess you won't remember him but your partner Kisame escaped. He was pretty worried for ya." Itachi blinked at Suigetsu's words and inclined his head thoughtfully. His partner...

"That's...kind of him." He finally managed, voice soft. Sasuke let out a disgusted noise and motioned for Itachi to leave, glaring daggers at the younger. The boy was quick to disappear and Sasuke turned to his team. Karin tore her gaze from where Itachi had vanished to meet Sasuke's scowl. Sasuke looked between the three of them, noticing that tobi was not among them.

"What happened to Tobi?" He questioned.

"Akatsuki business. He'll catch up." Suigetsu replied and Sasuke scowled walking away.

"Did he say anything?" He asked.

"He said...keep the kid alive. I suppose that was the kid." Suigetsu shrugged earning an eye roll from Karin. Sasuke nodded ushering them inside.

"No doubt you'll meet Naruto and everyone else later." He muttered as he led them to the kitchen.

"What's going to happen with the kid?" Suigetsu asked as he sat down.

"Tsunade wants him to be kept alive...the elders of course found out about him and want to meet him." Sasuke glanced at his arms. Karin reached to touch Sasuke's arm but thought better of it and pulled away.

"He remembers nothing?"

"No."

"So he's innocent?" Juugo asked and Sasuke shot a glare at him.

"He is anything but innocent." Sasuke snarled and stood. The team watched him in tense silence. He let out a long breath. "And I won't let him ever forget it."

Outside of Konaha standing above Hashirama Senju's head stood a masked man. Birds chirped and flew overhead but he paid them no mind. Instead his focus was lingering on the compound far in the corner. Madara smiled as he surveyed the village below.

"Oh Itachi-San. What would you think now?" He mused. "I'll be seeing you very soon."

* * *

 **Okay so I know that...SPOILER WARNING!**

 **Tobi=Obito in the manga but I call that bullshit and there will be Madara in my story. So both Obito and Madara are working together. So Obito was the one who helped destroy the clan and Madara is the leader of the Akatsuki.**

 **Oh! Thank you for all the reviews and support! Sasuke will slowly com around. You know how he is! This will involve M/M but mostly mentions of past for now. The rating will go up when it reaches than point.**


	4. Heaven Let Me Think Was You

**As you can see I'm in a bit of a Naruto craze... I'm taking advantage of it. Possibly because of the dismal ending we where handed but I'm not bitter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **There will me M/M in this fanfiction. Not between Sasuke and Itachi...well not too much. More like over protective brotherly with that slight sprinkle of could it be incest? Just like in canon.  
**

* * *

That evening, Sasuke took his team to meet with the Hokage. Kakashi offered to keep an eye on Itachi. Sasuke was more than willing for an excuse to get away from Itachi for awhile so he jumped on the offer. Kakashi noted how cold the house was when he walked in. A staleness hung in the air. The ghosts of the past seemed to haunt the place. Itachi was hidden away in his room. Kakashi lightly knocked on the door and a moment later, Itachi opened it and peered out at him; the bruises on his face were fierce. At the sight of Kakashi, Itachi averted his gaze.

"Kakashi-Senpai." He greeted softly. The copy nin nodded. He took in the sorry state of the boy as he forced himself to remember what this doll faced boy had done. Yet Kakashi was not a malicious person.

"Yo." He held up a bag of with salve in it. "I come bearing gifts." At this Itachi smiled slightly and hesitantly stepped from his room.

"Sasuke is allowing it?"

"Sasuke's not here to stop me." The older nin shrugged and Itachi fought down a laugh.

"Thank you." He murmured. Kakashi led Itachi to the kitchen and ushered him to sit. He took Itachi's damaged wrist and looked it over before reaching into his bag and grabbing some gauze. While he wrapped it, Itachi watched him. he took in the slight differences in the copy nin's appearance. He was no longer ANBU...being a Sensei suited him.

"You've been very kind to me...despite what I've done." He mused and Kakashi stilled but did not look up from Itachi's hand.

"So, Sasuke told you." He stated casually.

It was not a question.

"He told me enough." Itachi replied. Kakashi moved to the bruises on Itachi's face. Itachi focused on a point over Kakashi's shoulder as the nin's fingers worked the salve Sakura had given him on the worst of the bruising. "Did I say anything to you? I...before I did it?" Itachi suddenly asked feeling foolish. Kakashi looked away and began rummaging through his bag and Itachi closed his eyes in disappointment. Several moments later the Copy nin brushed a thumb over Itachi's bruised brow.

"You kissed me goodbye." He whispered, voice taking on a tone he rarely used. "I hadn't realized it at the time...not until after the massacre." Itachi flinched at this and Kakashi pulled away as if burned.

"I'm sorry." Itachi managed, but Kakashi would not look at him. He stood suddenly, walking towards the window while Itachi stared after him. The man stared out the musty window for a long moment. He could feel the Uchiha watching him.

"I thought I knew you," Kakashi mused in that same soft tone. "I never thought you were capable of...this." He indicated to the dead house.

"Neither did I." Itachi stared down at his hands. Kakashi shot Itachi a look of disdain, anger rising in his chest as he stared at the murderer. This boy was not what he appeared to be. Those lips he had kissed were the same lips that directed cruelty at Sasuke. Those small hands were the same hands that destroyed Sasuke's life and ultimately drove him to betrayal.

"You knew it Itachi. It's in you somewhere." He replied coldly. Itachi turned his head away, unable to look at the man. His words hurt but itachi knew he deserved them. Kakashi cast Itachi a final cool glare before he walked away from the window and opened the door. For a moment he hesitated, as if he wanted to say something more but instead he shook his head and was gone.

* * *

Karin, Juugo and Suigestu were each given their own house in the Uchiha district to stay. Sasuke had mulled over taking another home but settled with staying at his parent's to make sure Itachi was kept under like dead parents to force a sociopath into submission. Sasuke met Kakashi sitting on the porch watching the stars. The two greeted each other with nods and Kakashi watched Sasuke enter the house. Sasuke headed for his old room, bypassing Itachi's without a glance. He threw himself upon his bed, and a layer of dust puffed into the pair. He turned onto his back, deciding that he would clean it later. Sasuke glanced out the window and stared at the moon.

Tsunade expressed interest in checking Itachi over and the elders were very much interested in meeting him. Danzō in particular was voicing his intention. The look of disgust he had shot Sasuke had left a cold feeling in his chest. Something abut that old man was not right. People like him should not be in power. Sasuke turned onto his side and closed his eyes trying to sleep. Instead is parent's faces plagued his every thought and their murderer continued to breathe just down the hall...

The next morning, Sasuke woke up late. He sat up and scowled at nothing in particular. When he heard movement, he slowly got from his bed and opened his door. He quickly noticed that the layer of dust on the floor was gone. Frowning, Sasuke padded down the hall and was surprised to find Naruto and Itachi cleaning the windows. Naruto turned and waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke while Itachi continued to clean without looking at the Uchiha.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto tossed the rag away grinning.

"I came by to drag you out of here but found Itachi cleaning the place up. I decided to help him." Sasuke glanced to Itachi who slowly turned to look at him, face devoid of emotion.

"That's really not necessary Naruto."

"You were just commenting last night that the place was stuffy." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke glanced at the floor, noting that the bloodstain had not been touched. He turned a glare towards Itachi who tilted his head quietly.

"The elders and Danzō have demanded your presence." Sasuke informed his sibling casually, glancing towards the window and missing how Itachi's fingers had tightened on the rag he was holding. "Tsunade thinks it's a good idea to appease them so that is exactly what you will do. I have not been told when this meeting will occur but when it does you will come to me with everything you spoke of."

"The elders?" Naruto questioned in surprise. "I'm surprised they haven't made a scene yet."

"They want to avoid the public from knowing we have a mass murdering psychopath in the village." Sasuke stated, staring at Itachi as he said this. "In fact I would like to forget it too." Itachi's throat tightened as he fought down a retort.

"Sakura has been asking about you," Naruto stated suddenly changing the subject. Sasuke shot Naruto an unimpressed glare. "She was hoping you would want to meet up." Sasuke did not seem interested but his finally relented and gave a curt nod.

"I suppose I can introduce my team to her and everyone else. They still don't know?"

"Tsunade told Might Guy. I don't think he'll go blab though." Naruto replied, offering Sasuke a slight smile.

"Hn...I'll grab Juugo and the others and we can meet you somewhere. I can't stay in this place for much longer." He looked around in disgust. Naruto nodded in understanding. He glanced at Itachi who had returned to cleaning.

"Will you be staying here long or are you gonna find another place?" Naruto asked and Sasuke slowly looked around the house.

"I don't know."

Naruto left a few minutes later, Sasuke telling him they would meet that night. This left just the siblings and the silence that followed was heavy. Sasuke looked around the room, face full of disdain.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" He suddenly asked and Itachi placed the rag down.

"I'm trying to cle-" Sasuke cut him off with a glare. His Sharingan activating in annoyance.

"Bullshit. I don't want you speaking to Naruto. He's too good to be around something like you." Sasuke snapped and Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not seeking him out Sasuke," He replied coldly. "He seems quite fine to make his own choices." Sasuke advanced on Itachi who stepped closer, chin lifted defiantly.

"You're walking on thin ice Itachi I would be careful if I were you." Sasuke warned and Itachi met him with an identical glare.

"I've been walking on thin ice since you brought me here otouto. Do you worst." The strike was quick but not unexpected and Itachi's mouth filled with blood. He wiped the side of his face with a little laugh. "How perfectly expected." He jeered, the blood on his chin shining in the dim lighting. Slowly his own Sharingan appeared and Sasuke's eyes widened as swung at Itachi who easily evaded his blow. Sasuke snarled. Itachi dodged another strike, a sneer curling his lips.

"Still can't keep up otouto? Such a shame!" He did not know why he was saying this, but it felt good. It felt good to laugh in the face of this cruel teenager who had taken over his otouto. It felt good to fight back for once! The momentary satisfaction however was quickly squashed as Sasuke managed to grab a hold of Itachi's hair and wrench him back. Itachi hit the floor violently and the air was knocked out of his lungs. His eyes closed as he tried to regain air and then a crackling noise came overhead, like birds chirping...he opened his eyes and was met with a bout of lighting, crackling from Sasuke's hand. He could barely hear Sasuke speak over it.

"I would kill you now..." Sasuke seethed. "It would prove to be so easy. But you don't deserve easy." The lightning began to crackle away. "You're going to suffer Itachi, and you're going to know why." The lightning faded completely as Sasuke stared coldly down at his sibling who blinked back with identical eyes. Sasuke wanted to rip them out...his fingers itched to do so. Instead he turned on his heel and walked slowly out of the house.

Itachi sat up, his breathing returning to normal. He stared at the door with narrowed eyes as he went over his options. Stay and continue to allow Sasuke to use him as a doormat, fight back and risk injury...or run. He had nothing holding him here...he apparently had already cut ties... yet there were eyes on him at all times...he could easily take down anyone who tried to stop him...but still even with Sasuke older than him the thought of leaving the teen left Itachi feeling ill. How could he have killed his entire family when the thought of leaving Sasuke was so painful?

* * *

The meeting with the elders went as awkwardly as could be expected. They wanted to be sure Itachi retained no memories of his adult life. Sasuke and Kakashi had accompanied Itachi to the meeting. Itachi wondered if he should mention what he did remember. About a week ago he and Shisui had been summoned by the elders. Last he recalled he had just been told to spy on his clan. The clan had been muttering about Konoha in general. Shisui and Itachi had seen the danger in some of their comments. He wondered how the spying had gone. He and Shisui expected that the peace talks would be underway soon. They had to have gone over well with hoe upset the elders were with the massacre. Had Itachi turned on the village? Was he truly so power hungry? By their order, they had spied yet they gave no indication to giving such an order. Although Danzō's beady eyes remained locked on Itachi during the entire meeting. Itachi wondered if the old man would bring up anything at all but he was oddly silent throughout it all. He answered their questions with a straight face and Danzō watched him intently. Finally, Sasuke and Kakashi were dismissed. Sasuke was reluctant to go but Danzō's hard stare had him walking. Once the door was closed, Danzō began to speak.

"Do you recall my order?" He asked and Itachi nodded.

"Yes, Danzō-San."

"It was to spy on your clan correct?"

"Yes."

"There was...nothing else correct?" One elder asked and Itachi shook his head, staring at Danzō.

"Nothing sir."

The elders shared dubious glances. Danzō smiled. **  
**

"I assume your sibling gave you no further information so I will fill you in. The peace talks were a success but at some point you had...turned on your clan as well as your village," Itachi stared. "Your clan and the elders sent Shisui Uchiha to confront you on your actions and you killed him, stealing his eyes." He gave Itachi a cold glare and the boy fought down the nausea in his stomach. What had he done? "During the night you for reasons unknown killed your entire clan save your brother and vanished. Years later it was discovered you had joined a terrorist organization called the Akatsuki. You were still among their ranks when you battled Sasuke six days ago."

Itachi felt these words sink in...

 **He was a traitor...**

 **He was a murderer...**

 **He was a monster...**

He had done the very thing he had hoped to stop his clan from possibly doing...He listened to Danzō as the man discussed weekly meetings with him privately. He did not even feel the normal chill that went through him when the man spoke to him.

'I don't like how he looks at you,' Shisui had muttered as they walked by the river. 'It's like he's laughing at some joke only he knows...'

When Itachi met Danzō's eyes, he knew in his heart that Danzō knew more than he admitted.

Much more.

* * *

 **I'm trying to get these out quickly! Thanks again for all the support! ItachiPacifist I would love to speak to you if at all possible! If you could private message me that would be great! For my guest asking if it would be M/M, it will be but will certainly not be a focus at all! The Sasuke/Itachi relationship will be brotherly, so no worries!**

 **Sandsibscrazy, SeiraMili12, LemonCake11, boneheart, thank you so much for your comments!**


	5. It's Not The Real Me

Sasuke sat outside the room Itachi was being interrogated in. He sat against the wall, ankles crossed staring at the crack on the ceiling. Kakashi sat nearby, face buried in one of his books. It was completely silent between the two and neither bothered to fill it with mindless and needless talking. Sasuke's eyes followed the large crack as it ran down into the corner of the wall. Naruto...the idiot had peeked in several minutes ago asking if it was over yet. Honestly, Sasuke and Kakashi had no idea what they could be talking to Itachi about. Possibly gauging if Itachi was truly thirteen. Sasuke stood and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Kakashi watched him from behind the book.

"Worried?"

"No."

Kakashi shrugged and returned to his book. Sasuke glanced towards the door, fighting the urge to just spy on them. However, Sasuke had no doubt that the doors were heavily guarded against any type of attack. The Uchiha returned to looking at the wall. Kakashi turned a page, humming to himself. Kakashi cast a dark glare at the Copy nin as he continued to read his porn. He fought down the urge to say something and merely closed his eyes.

When the door finally opened, Sasuke had a hard time pretending that he had not been waiting impatiently. Itachi and Danzō walked from the room, the man touching Itachi's shoulder as they moved. An uneasy feeling filled Sasuke's gut at the sight of that old man's fingers brushing slightly against Itachi's neck but the next second they were resting on his shoulder passively as if nothing had happened. Danzō regarded Kakashi and Sasuke blankly for a moment before looking back to Itachi.

"It has been decided that Itachi will have weekly meeting with our council to evaluate his...condition. From what we gather his memories of his future...exploits are gone. Perhaps for good. It would be wise to keep Itachi's existence in Konoha a secret. We would not want the masses having a go at him would we?" The old man chuckled without humor while closely regarding Itachi. Sasuke fought down a scowl. Danzō met the younger...now older Uchiha's eyes coldly.

"The Hokage has decided to spare you from punishment...she had outside influence no doubt. I advice you to not squander it." He spoke this last part softly as if threatening him. Sasuke bowed stiffly in understanding. Kakashi bowed deeply and thanked Danzō. The old man grunted in response, his eyes sweeping once more over Itachi who seemed lost in his own world. He smiled at the boy...but not a kind smile and once again Sasuke had to fight down the cold feeling and dismiss it. Danzō dismissed the nin before walking back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

The walk back to the district was tense, and they traveled the alleyways to avoid notice. Kakashi said his goodbyes before they reached the Uchiha wall, leaving the brothers to trek back alone. Karin greeted the brother's from where she was pulling overgrown weeds from one of the cousin's gardens. Sasuke grunted a greeting and kept walking while Karin quickly tried to usher Itachi over. Luckily, Juugo managed to catch Sasuke's attention and the smaller Uchiha approached the woman who offered the boy a grin.

"You're so skinny Itachi-kun!" She mused. "You need to eat more! I went to the store and bought some candies...don't tell Sasuke!" The smile she threw Itachi had his hunched shoulders relaxing. He smiled slightly at the woman before quickly returning to Sasuke's side. Sasuke was busy speaking to Juugo and Suigetsu and did not spare the Uchiha a passing glance. He began walking again and Itachi followed, pointedly avoiding looking around the houses. Once inside their parent's house, Itachi was shoved against the nearest wall.

"What did Danzō say?" Sasuke demanded, gripping Itachi's shoulders tightly. Itachi regarded him warily.

"Why?" He asked and Sasuke shoved Itachi hard against the wall, his grip tightening.

"You owe me answers." He stated coldly, glaring down at Itachi. Itachi's face dimmed at the truth in the words.

"Nothing that you didn't already tell me." He admitted and Sasuke scoffed in disbelief. Itachi was good at playing innocent. Always had been. But he was not so easily fooled anymore. At the moment he had the upper hand over Itachi and he planned on using it to his advantage.

"You're innocent act might have some fooled **Itachi** , but I know better. I've seen first hand what you're capable of. I might not be killing you today or tomorrow but I promised you earlier that you would still suffer. I can allow Danzō to do some creative things to you and not give a shit. Or I can offer you this slim chance of mercy. It's up to you." Sasuke's voice was pleasant, but his expression dark. Itachi tilted his chin defiantly. He was already doomed by what he had done. Why bother playing the coward now. No. If he was as awful as everyone told him he was, he would make sure they did not forget it. He would earn his death. He would make them truly earn the right to hate him. Even if it broke his heart.

"You say you know me otouto." Itachi leaned close to Sasuke's ear. "You know nothing. I spit on your false mercy." He whispered. This boy who wore his brother's face would never be his Sasuke. Just as Itachi would never be this boy's Itachi. He did not know why he killed them. But he would find out. Even if they tried to stop him. The smile Sasuke offered Itachi chilled him to the core. That smile he saw in his nightmares. Those eyes, red and cruel. This was not his otouto. Itachi had destroyed him. He would face his punishment for that sin.

The broken wrists he was left with were barely noticed. He barely felt it. Instead he was left with that empty feeling he had been acquainted with since he awoke to the man in the mask. The man in the mask had been in his thoughts since he had last seen him.

The man behind the mask was the man with the answers.

* * *

Itachi's sleep was plagued that saw Shisui and himself, in the woods speaking in hushed voices. He could hear his family arguing and Shisui was so pale. There was blood, but for the life of him Itachi could not find the source... Danzō was smiling at him and ushering him into his office...why were they alone? Shisui was back again. He was scared and hurt. Something was wrong. His dreams were fractured. Sasuke was running to him and Shisui. The little boy was bickering with Shisui saying Itachi was stronger...Shisui and Itachi had shared a grin.

"...Kotoamatsukami..."

"Fugaku...the only way..."

"…You're my best friend and the only one I can count on… Protect the village… and the Uchiha name."

"I'm not going to last long anyway!"

Itachi awoke suddenly, chest heaving as he sobbed. He buried his face into his pillow to muffle the noise. How could he have done this? How could he have betrayed them? He wiped at his eyes, body trembling. Why was he so weak? Outside his room sat a crow, perched on the window ledge. It cawed softly before taking flight, one eye glowing brightly in the night sky.

When Itachi awoke the next morning he did not recall his dream at all. Later when he was avoiding Sasuke something his mother had said to him flashed through his mind, it had not crossed his mind that yesterday he had not remembered her words or that Danzō had called him into his office. It did not seem important that he recognized something that yesterday was foreign.

Later that week, Danzō called to meet with Itachi and Sasuke delivered him with barely a glance back. Danzō had smiled at the Uchiha in a way Itachi was not familiar with. Shisui's long dead words ringing through his ears. What had Shisui said...why was he having these dreams?

Itachi had ealier approached Sasuke about their family. Sasuke had been leaving to find Naruto when Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke!" He called out and without turning Sasuke answered.

"What?"

"Mother and father and...and everyone else...could I...could I visit their resting place?" Itachi asked, feeling like if he did not ask now he never would. Slowly Sasuke turned to face his brother.

"Excuse me?"

"Their graves...please I want to see them."

"You do not deserve to lay eyes on them." Sasuke replied softly and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I know but-"

"You will not go to them." Sasuke spoke up sharply and Itachi stepped forward, backing straightening.

"Sasuke-"

"You have no right."

"Please..."

Suddenly, Sasuke was upon his brother lifting him bodily off the floor and raged coursed through his chest. How dare he. How dare he! This murderer believed he had any right to look upon them!? He heard Itachi let out a pained gasp and he reveled in it. He was doing this for them!

Should it please him this much to physically over power someone so much smaller? Wasn't this what psychopaths did? Torture the smaller and weaker for sheer pleasure? But Itachi wasn't weaker. He might be small but even now this monster could out power him. When he was finished, Itachi did not ask about them again...

Sleep could not come soon enough for either brother. Sasuke was exhausted and had promptly collapsed on his bed. He paid no mind to his brother ho had shut himself in his room after Sasuke had finished with him. Once he was sure Sasuke was asleep, Itachi slipped outside. He walked barefoot towards the water's edge and dipped his toes into the cold liquid. It was a chilly night and he was not dressed for it. Yet here he stood, staring at the water. His uneasiness persisted. He needed to see them. He wandered that night, only grabbing a cloak from his room he fled to where he knew the Uchiha monument rested. Despite Sasuke's warnings, he could not stay away. He needed to see them. He approached slowly, as if expecting to be struck down. The large slab of stone listed everyone killed and Itachi forced himself to read each and every name. He sat before their monument, arms wrapped around his knees as he stared at it. He felt as if they were all staring at him. They were demanding to know why he did it. He demanded the same. His eyes rested on his mother's name. His father's.

Shisui's...

Overhead the sky opened, pouring down rain. He did not move from his spot. He tried to remember. He really did. Instead, all his thoughts were muddled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to their grave. "I'm so sorry. It would never be worth it. No power could be worth this..." He buried his face in his arms, fighting back tears. He did not look up or react to the presence behind him. He needed to be with them in the only way he could now. For in death he would never be reunited with them. This was his only chance. A chance he did not deserve. The blood running down his hands was too great. Kakashi stood several feet away, arms crossed allowing the boy to mourn. When Pakkun questioned alerting Sasuke, the nin shook his head.

"He's not hurting anyone here." He replied without looking away from the Uchiha. Pakkun huffed but did not argue. Rain rolled down the side of Kakashi's face but he did not bother to wipe it away. Pakkun cocked his head at the boy who sat so very still.

"How do you think Sasuke would react to Itachi being here?" Pakkun questioned.

"He'd break more than Itachi's wrists." Kakashi replied without any doubt.

"You think he means it? Itachi I mean?" He nodded to the teenager. Slowly, Kakashi nodded.

"I think there are pieces to this puzzle I am missing." He replied, eyes hollow. Pakkun did not speak again and Kakashi did not look away from the Uchiha. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Danzō stared at the night sky in silence. Behind him sat his council deep in discussion.

"What if he remembers?" One whispered.

"He will surely tell someone!"

"Take his eyes! Before he destroys us all!" Another snarled.

Danzō allowed them to argue among themselves, a sneer slowly curling his lips as he thought of Itachi. The boy had played directly into his hands. He had sensed Sasuke's hatred for him. The hotheaded Uchiha would not defend his murderer brother. He would look the other way as long as Itachi was not killed.

Oh the possibilities...

In his hand, Danzō held a marble figurine. He stroked him thumb over the smooth surface as he watched a cloud overhead. With Itachi as a child, the truth would never be known. He could kill Sasuke and make Itachi disappear for good. The opportunity was golden...

But for now...

Danzō was content to let everything play out as it was. He stroked his thumb once more over the figure before looking at it. He smiled slowly, his bandaged face lit up in glee. Nestled in his palm, sat a miniature crow. It stared at him, wings tucked against itself. Wings that needed to be clipped.

Danzō chuckled.

* * *

 **If no one has guessed yet, what's happening is that Itachi is gaining a bit more memory each day. So one day he will remember what happened to Shisui and what Danzō is hiding... it will start as dreams and soon he will begin to see it as it happened and follow his own steps.**


	6. Take My Whole Life Too

**There will be past M/M between Itachi and Kakashi in this chapter. You have been warned...or spoiled...but also warned...sporned? Waroiled? Once again, thanks everyone who is actually reading this! I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer! At least 3,000 words! WOO! But seriously guys I've reread my favorite Uke itachi stories and noticed several have been deleted and the PAIN I feel is fierce.  
**

* * *

 _There was unmistakable chill in the air. It left breath visible on lips and the wind whisked it away. The seasons were slowly cooling down. Itachi was not one who normally enjoyed the chill, but today he felt as if it could not get any warmer. His cheeks, his stomach and his whole body felt like he had just run nonstop from the Sound and back. Kurenai had been teasing Itachi earlier that morning when the two of them had wandered to a cafe for dango and tea. Her words still ringing in his ears. Such a sneaky woman! Shisui stood on a tree branch just below Itachi, going through some books. He had nicked them off Sasuke to see if there was anything of interest in them.  
_

 _"You know, I never really got why we needed to study all this.." The older boy mused, replacing the books in his bags. Itachi watched him from the branch up, legs crossed. He held out his hand, and Shisui tossed up a book. The other boy caught it and opened it. He skimmed it for a moment and leaned against the tree, Shisui rolled his eyes._

 _"Typical." He huffed, shaking his head.  
_

 _Itachi offered his cousin a grin before turning the page. Shisui slumped over on his tree limb with a dramatic sigh. They sat in silence for several minutes, Shisui watching an ant travel up the tree. When they heard a pair of footsteps approaching both cousins stilled and peered over the edge of their tree limbs. Shisui reached silently for a kunai while Itachi merely closed his book._

 _Kakashi Hakate appeared on the forest floor below. The Copy nin was walking with one hand in his pocket the other holding a bag. Shisui rolled his eyes while Itachi rested his chin on his hand and admired from above. The nin suddenly stopped on his leisurely stroll and Shisui rolled out of eye sight casting a warning glare at Itachi until, with a roll of his eyes he hid as well._

 _"Yo, Itachi I know you're here somewhere!" Kakashi called out and Itachi fought down a laugh. He lay on his branch staring up and straining his ears to listen. He heard Kakashi sigh. Shisui snorted and grabbed his bag to leave but Itachi shushed him as he silently sat up and watched Kakashi a small smile on his face. His eyes were half lidded and the older Uchiha could see his eyelashes slowly flutter as he stared down at the pervert. Shisui nearly gagged. Kakashi took a step back, looking around. He did not see anyone, but he could sense their chakra.  
_

 _"I have these...dango things and you know I don't eat this sweet stuff...but I suppose you're not around..." He pulled out a dango and held it high in the air. From his branch, Shisui rolled his eyes._

 _ **'Tch, stupid pervert actually thinks waving a dango around is going to get Itachi to come down?'** Smirking, Shisui glanced up to see if he could catch Itachi's attention, but realized with a start that he was no longer there. Shisui scrambled to look over the branch and stared down below as Itachi approached Kakashi. Kakashi smiled, eyes closed and held out the dango to Itachi who took it with a smile of his own. Shisui's mouth fell open._

 _ **Betrayed...**_

 _By his own cousin no less!?_

 _Over a...dango? And a pervert with big hair? He watched the two...flirt and quickly decided he did not need to see how this worked out. Itachi would be getting teased later! Grabbing his back and fighting down a grin, Shisui vanished. Down below, Itachi offered Kakashi a slight smile, his dark eyes bright. Kakashi offered Itachi his arm and the Uchiha took it. They headed deeper into the woods, Itachi enjoying his dango as they walked._

 _"How was the mission?" Kakashi asked as they walked and Itachi swallowed._

 _"It went rather smoothly...surprisingly."_

 _"They won't all be like that."_

 _"I'm well aware."_

 _"Your cousin made a run for it..." Kakashi stated and Itachi smiled from his dango. He did not answer and Kakashi chuckled. Big bad ANBU had a soft spot for sweets..._

 _The two nin wandered for well over an hour, neither willing to head back to the village. A leaf fell from a tree and fell, gliding in the wind as it was carried down the forest It spun around lazily and finally drifted down, landing on Itachi's head. Kakashi chuckled and reached for the leaf, sliding it from Itachi's dark hair. Itachi watched him with that smile still in place. Kakashi held the leaf, not looking away from Itachi. His eyes traveled from those doe eyes down his face, eyes skimming over lips and down that long unblemished throat._

 _"Kakashi-Sempai..." Itachi breathed._

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"You're staring." The Uchiha whispered._

 _"Maaaa, am I?" Kakashi questioned dazedly and Itachi nodded. The leaves around them rustled.  
_

 _"You can do it if you want." Itachi stated and Kakashi slowly blinked._

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Kiss me." Itachi replied, voice calm despite the quickness of his heartbeat. In his head he could picture his father gripping his chest and dramatically reaching for Itachi to stop him while his mother stood in the background slowly shaking her head._

 _"What makes you think I want to kiss you." Kakashi asked, voice low._

 _"If the way you've been staring at my lips is any indication..." The Uchiha teased. Kakashi tilted his head at being caught staring._

 _"Maybe I'm staring at a smudge on your face." Kakashi stated with a shrug and Itachi's hand quickly moved to touch the side of his face, panic flashing in his eyes. Kakashi lifted his hands._

 _"No, no there's nothing on your face. It's perfect." He quickly tried to reassure Itachi, who's lips quirked at the response._

 _"Perfect?" Kakashi stared at Itachi as if he had grown two heads._

 _"Have you looked at yourself recently?"_

 _"I think you do enough of that for the both of us." Itachi murmured, feeling his face heat up. Kakashi snorted._

 _"Brat." He stuck his tongue childishly at Itachi._

 _"Old pervert." Kakashi's mouth dropped open, eyes widening.  
_

 _" **Pervert**? **Me**!? That hurts Itachi-chan." He lightly touched his heart and Itachi outwardly laughed, the noise resonating in Kakashi's mind._

 _"Would a sincere apology make it all better?"_

 _"No but a kiss might." Kakashi replied and Itachi tilted his head._

 _"What makes you think I want to kiss you?"_

 _"You just offered earlier." The Copy nin pointed out.  
_

 _"Hmmm, perhaps I've changed my mind." Itachi's smile was contagious. Kakashi stepped closer._

 _"Oh really?" He asked, voice dropping from the light teasing. Itachi's smile slipped away as he took a casual step back._

 _"Really." Kakashi advanced._

 _"Liar." Itachi stepped back._

 _"Am I?" He asked. Kakashi got closer._

 _"Very much so." Itachi's back came in contact with a tree and he leaned his head back, staring at the Copy nin through long lashes. Kakashi's hands moved, each palm on either side of Itachi's head, keeping him in place. "So how about it?" He questioned.  
_

 _"How about what?"_

 _"That kiss." Itachi's face took on a surprised expression at this.  
_

 _"Kakashi-Sempai! So obsessed with kissing me!" Itachi gasped in mock scandal. "Do you think of little else?"_

 _"I don't care about anything else." Kakashi replied before closing the distance between the pair and kissing the Uchiha. Itachi's breath caught in his throat at the kiss, his hands lifted in surprise, eyes wide. Kakashi continued to kiss him and slowly, Itachi's eyes fell shut and he kissed back. His hands lifting to cup Kakashi's cheek. The Copy nin moved one arm to wrap around Itachi's waist and drag him closer. His lips moved from Itachi's though the teen tried to follow. Kakashi's mouth found Itachi's cheek where he placed feather light kisses against the pale skin. Itachi's head tilted back to give Kakashi more room as those lips trailed to his ear and slowly, tantalizing down his throat. Chills ran up Itachi's spine at the feel of those lips on him. Kakashi hummed and felt Itachi let out a soft sigh. He nibbled at Itachi's pulse, chuckling at the small noise Itachi made. He quickly however moved back to the Uchiha's lips, pulling him in and kissing him as he imagined kissing him for months._

 _Itachi let out a sigh into this kiss, his hands gripping lightly into Kakashi's silver hair. He had never been kissed like this...had he ever even been kissed before? Nope. Kakashi's hands gripped lightly at Itachi's long dark hair. His thumbs stroking down his smooth flesh. They separated again, gasping for breath. Kakashi rested his head against Itachi's, his smile weak as he regarded the teenager._

 _"You're right. I'm officially a pervert." He breathed and Itachi smiled with him._

 _"That's alright. I enjoy it." He replied, just as breathlessly. Kakashi's grin was blinding as he grabbed Itachi and pulled him in for another kiss._

Kakashi awoke with a start. He lay very still, breathing uneven. He slowly sat up, rubbing the side of his face. He had not dreamed of Itachi in years...or as far as he recalled. He certainly had not had such vivid memories of their time...their first kiss...certainly not their last. Kakashi shook his head, trying to drive away Itachi's lovely face. He looked outside his window, deciding it was a good time for a walk. A very good time.

* * *

Itachi stared at his sibling as the older boy packed for his first mission back with Konoha and Team 7. Karin and Juugo stood nearby listening as the teen gave them instructions for the next few days. He pointedly ignored Itachi who could not squash down that bothersome worry he felt for Sasuke going on a mission. Despite his age and...temperament. Suigetsu lounged by the window, barely listening. Sasuke closed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, finally looking towards Itachi.

"If you so much as sneeze the wrong way I will make you wish you had never been born." He coldly stated. Itachi fought down a sarcastic remark and merely nodded in understanding. Karin frowned at Sasuke for his callousness. The teenager left without another word, slamming the door behind him. Karin stared at the door in disappointment before glancing back to Itachi and smiling.

"Let's get you some candy." She stated, leaving no room to argue.

Sasuke found Naruto waiting for him outside the Uchiha district The blonde boy beamed upon seeing him. He pushed off the wall and approached the older teen.

"Glad you could make it, teme!" He greeted happily and Sasuke nudged his shoulder.

"Starting to regret it." He replied, before taking Naruto's headband and pulling it over his eyes.

"Oi!" Naruto followed the teenager and they raced through Konoha. It was like some things never change. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting by the bridge, Sakura beaming upon seeing Sasuke. Kakashi looked tired. He regarded his team, taking in how much time had passed and how finally things seemed to be returning to normal. He offered them a faint smile. They headed out the village, Sakura gravitating towards Sasuke while Naruto tried to bother Kakashi.

"You've got some new bags under your eyes." Naruto noted. "Must be all that crappy porn." Kakashi snorted.

" ** _Crappy_**? You my child are missing out on a real masterpiece." He replied and the blonde boy made a face.

"Nahh, I think I'm okay..."

"Suit yourself..." Naruto watched in mortification as he pulled a book from his bag and began to read, using a old looking leaf as a bookmark. Naruto glanced back at Sakura who smiled slightly at Kakashi and Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

Somethings never changed indeed.

Back at the Uchiha compound, Itachi sat at his window, staring at the sky above. He watched a crow fly back and forth, never landing and wondered what it was doing. He could hear Karin and Suigetsu bickering in another room and shook his head also wondering when those two would just kiss already. He leaned his head against the railing when the high pitch buzzing began happening and the edges of his vision flashes for a moment. Outside, he watched as Shisui and himself stood by the waterside, speaking in hushed whispers. Shisui reached to touch Itachi's shoulder but Itachi shook his head. He lifted his face to stare at his cousin, his expression raw and vulnerable.

Then as quickly as the apparitions had appeared, they vanished, leaving Itachi stunned. He slowly pulled away from the window. He stared hard at where the scene had taken place but nothing more happened. Suigetsu and Karin were still arguing, meaning they had not heard it. He slipped from the window, and outside, his bare feet touching cold stone. He looked overhead, the crow was now perched on the roof watching him. It cawed at him softly.

Itachi sat down, crossing his legs and watching the crow. His fingers found a blade of grass and he twirled it around. The crow stepped closer. Itachi held out a hand to him and it studied him, as if considering before taking flight and disappearing over the rooftop. Itachi dropped his hand in disappointment and returned to fiddling with the grass. He did not notice the crow circle back and continue to study him.

Team 7 returned three days later.

The mission had been easy compared to what they had been doing. Now their biggest focus was on the remaining members of the Akatsuki. No doubt they had figured out about Itachi and were planning...something. Pakkun managed to keep an eye on the compound, but there were some places he could not see. Naruto was more than willing to help when needed, but with the Kyuubi...Naruto's safety was of utmost importance. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin were all given places to work on their abilities. Karin shadowing Sakura and Suigestu and Juugo battle training. This often left Sasuke and Itachi alone at some points. The animosity between the two was almost choke worthy. Itachi tried his best to stay out of Sasuke's sight, but Sasuke was...Sasuke and often tried to goad the younger Uchiha...to see if the old Itachi was hidden in there somewhere.

He watched from the window as Itachi sat in the grass, staring at the sky. Sasuke's arms were crossed over his chest, his scowl in place as he watched the Uchiha. He had never realized how small Itachi actually was. He was much too thin, always had been. Sasuke had no doubt he was larger at itachi's age. How someone as scrawny and pathetic as Itachi managed to take down the entire clan, Sasuke did not know.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who shot him a cold stare. They held that stare for a moment before Itachi tilted his head.

"You look like father when you do that." Itachi noted. Sasuke's placid expression instantly turned livid. He pushed off the window and made his way to Itachi who looked back to the sky. Sasuke grabbed onto Itachi's collar and yanked him to his feet. Itachi silently cursed himself for his stupidity. He gripped Itachi's thin arms roughly and shook him.

"Don't even go there _bitch_ ," He hissed, glaring at Itachi who blinked. Sasuke hated this. This pathetic streak of hope he felt when looking at Itachi. As if things could be fixed. As if Itachi could return to normal. This hope that he and Itachi could possibly start over. There was no starting over. Sasuke was not a child anymore. "You have a lot of fucking nerve." He growled and Itachi frowned.

"Language, Sasuke." Itachi chided. His eyes flashed with the Sharingan and Sasuke snarled at the sight. A seal appears in his hand and he slammed it against Itachi's forehead, while gripping his neck and squeezing. Itachi coughed and Sasuke shoved himself off the boy, the seal having weakened Itachi. He lay there for several moments, coughing and rubbing his reddening throat while Sasuke coldly stared at him.

"You were a god among Uchiha. Now you're less than nothing." He spat and turned on his heel, leaving the boy alone in the dirt. Itachi watched him go, slowly sitting up and touching his forehead. Overhead, the crow circled.

Sasuke slammed the door to his room open and stalked inside. He kicked the dresser in frustration. It had not been his intention to attack Itachi. He had wanted to prove he was above the murderer, but every time Itachi opened his mouth, Sasuke wanted to make him bleed. He sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. He breathed deeply through his nose.

He heard shuffling outside his door and he stood, walking towards it and opening it. No one was there. Yet when he looked down, he spotted a single tomato sitting innocently on the floor. Sasuke slowly knelt down and picked it up. He studied the tomato for a moment before fighting down a smile. Instead he went back into his room, taking the tomato with him. It was just surprising...

Itachi had not forgotten his favorite food.

* * *

 **I did it! Anyway, I hope this was a good chapter! Sasuke's slowly going to start coming around, but you know how these stories go...does happiness ever really last in these?  
**


	7. Driven By Hate

**Heyyy guys! An update! I'm getting pretty busy with school and work so it will not be as often with the updates! I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

For over a week, each night Itachi would sneak from his room and make his way to the family memorial and spend most of the night there. He would return before dawn and be back in bed without Sasuke being aware. Pakkun watched him during these times, allowing him privacy and watching. He went to his meetings with the elders without complaint and when Sasuke would later demand to know what would happen he would tell him in a monotone voice. Sasuke avoided Itachi when he could, taking missions and making sure to be out with Naruto as long as he was able to.

Naruto of course was excited to have his friend back and was quick to keep the brooding teen occupied. Somehow, Sakura and Karin had started up a friendship and often went out to lunch with Ino. Pakkun took this time to watch Itachi for Kakashi, the copy nin having grown cold feet around the Uchiha. The boy was quiet, Pakkun noticed. Never leaving the house until the dead of night to visit his family. Pakkun could not help but feel bad for the kid. He remembered him from before the massacre. He was soft spoken but smiled often at Kakashi. Not to mention that Kakashi was absolutely enamored with the Uchiha.

Sasuke remained unmoved by Itachi's age. If anything it enraged him to know that while he could very well kill Itachi, it would not be the Itachi he had been striving for. Even after the tomato incident, Sasuke acted as if nothing had changed. He was cruel and dismissive, lashing out in frustration. Itachi was torn on the urge to defend himself and the guilt to allow Sasuke to do as he pleased. Itachi's youth and lack of memory was the only thing standing between Sasuke and revenge. Once those memories came back...even in that frail body, there would be nothing to save Itachi from Sasuke. Itachi would be his.

Sasuke began using missions as an excuse to avoid Itachi. Tsunade was more than happy to send him on errands. Jobs that normally would have bothered Sasuke, but were now appreciated. However, the rumors of his return were spread throughout the ANBU ranks and twice Ibiki approached Sasuke and Kakashi about the boy.

"So the soft Uchiha is back?" He questioned one hazy morning while Gai's team and Kakashi's were getting ready for a mission. He said this to Kakashi but Sasuke heard and slowly approached. Kakashi blinked and glanced at the interrogator.

"Itachi?"

"Heh, that one." Ibiki confirmed and Sasuke walked towards the man.

"What about him?"

"Rumor is that he's back...but a kid." Ibiki shrugged. "I'm just surprised I have not been able to get my hands on him." Naruto and Sakura shard quick glances while Kakashi sighed.

"Get your _hands_ on him?" Sasuke stated softly. Kakashi shot a glare at the teenager which was ignored.

"Missing-nin who committed genocide...S Ranked. Only seems to make sense." The man pointed out and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"He has no memories of killing his clan. There's no reason for you to even _look_ at him." He drawled. Ibiki looked non pulsed as he offered Sasuke a grin.

"Fine, fine. Just keep an eye on him. Won't want him stabbing any of you guys in the back, now would we?..." He chuckled at this little joke and walked off, leaving Sasuke reeling.

* * *

Itachi watched out his window as the stars twinkled in the night sky. He glanced back into his room, straining hid ears for any sign of movement. Everyone was asleep...he slid from his window and headed into the dark. The monument was as imposing as it was every time he went there. He slowly approached and tentatively knelt. He sensed Kakashi's familiar presence so he did not move. Even as the nin approached. When he felt the hand on his shoulder, he tore his eyes away from his father's name to look up at Kakashi. Kakashi regarded him with an unreadable expression. Slowly, he knelt beside Itachi.

"It's cold out tonight, Itachi." He noted and Itachi smiled tentatively.

"Is it?"

"You're hardly dressed warm enough." He glanced at Itachi's attire and the boy shifted. The wind blew his hair over his face and Itachi pushed it back.

"It's fine." The boy replied, voice soft. Kakashi fought down a smile.

"You've always hated the cold." He noted.

"That's very true." Itachi admitted. Kakashi glanced at the memorial.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" He asked and Itachi nodded.

"Please."

They sat in silence throughout the night. Their shoulders brushed and every so often they would look towards each other. Itachi looked over all the names, eyes training on his mother's. His father's. It was heartbreaking. To think this soft spoken waif of a boy managed to kill his whole clan in cold blood. Something was not right here...Kakashi knew this. What had caused Itachi to do this? He contemplated the possibilities, feeling Itachi pressed against his shoulder.

It felt...nice. For years he had forced those memories from his mind and focused on what Itachi became. He was not the same boy he had been. As much as it hurt knowing that the boy sitting next to him was a mass murdering psychopath, he forced himself to realize it was reality...and eventually, Itachi nodded off. His head resting against Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi looked away from the memorial to study the Uchiha. It was surprising...that Itachi felt comfortable around him enough to fall asleep. Or pure exhaustion...maybe both. Before the sun rose, Kakashi scooped Itachi up in his arms and headed back to the Uchiha compound. He weighed very little, making Kakashi realize how young he truly was.

The shadows under his eyes were dark, this was probably the most sleep Itachi had gotten in awhile. Pakkun greeted him as he approached Itachi's house. He slipped through the window, cradling Itachi's form in one arm as he steadied himself. He brought him over to his bed and gently lay him down, tucking the blanket around him. Itachi barely moved, body limp as he slept. Kakashi's hand hesitated over Itachi's face, tempted to run a hand through that familiar hair. Instead, he pulled back and slipped from the window, leaving the Uchiha to sleep.

Sasuke sat against the wall, book in hand half listening to Suigetsu and Karin prattle. Juugo sat at the table listening with half a smile at the two bickering. Sasuke set the book down and glanced down the hall towards Itachi's room. He had not seen him all morning. He stood, walking away from his team and heading towards Itachi's room. He pushed open the door, an insult prepared on his lips when he realized no one was there. Blind panic filled Sasuke's chest as he stepped back and glanced quickly down the hall.

Had he made an escape attempt? He began to head down the hall, grasping the wall. He considered calling out for Juugo but decided against it. He needed to search the whole house. Itachi could not have gotten far...

The moment of fear however was quelled when he walked by the bathroom and heard movement within. He let out a low breath and shook his head. He glanced back down the hall towards his team who were still yelling. The bathroom door slid open and Sasuke turned to see Itachi wearing a towel around his chest and his wet hair pulled over his shoulder. He glanced at Sasuke, brows furrowing while Sasuke eyed him.

His eyes moved from Itachi's face down to his thin feet, taking in how scrawny he was. His legs were thin, shoulders hunched from the cold. His collarbones were prominent. Sasuke could see how skinny Itachi was becoming. His lip curled in disgust and Itachi stared down at his feet.

 _Pitiful..._

"How could _you_ have managed it?" He muttered and Itachi lifted his eyes to stare at him.

"I don't know." He replied and Sasuke gritted his teeth. How many times would he ask this and receive the same answer.

"You were father's favorite. I wonder what he saw in you." The Uchiha bit out and Itachi's lips quirked.

"You're still bitter, Sasuke?" Itachi laughed slightly. Sasuke's glare intensified. It would be so easy to break that thin neck... He turned away from Itachi, deciding to go spend time with Naruto rather than another minute in this house. Itachi stared after him, face troubled. He slid into his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

 _"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Foster your hatred. Run, run and cling to your wretched life. And one day, when you have the same eyes I do, come before me."_

Itachi frowned as these words flew through his head. It was his voice speaking...but he had never said that...had he?

Naruto and Sakura of course were more than happy to have Sasuke with them. Sakura's crush never seemed to have gone away. Her smiles were quick and Sasuke felt nothing when he looked at her. She was possibly a friend...but there was nothing else there... she smiled at him as if he was the only man there.

"Sasuke-kun," She had greeted, blushing and Sasuke fought not to roll his eyes.

"Sakura." He responded. The three of them walked through Konoha, Naruto asking after Itachi and Sasuke muttering a response.

"I hope you guys can try to be friends." Naruto stated as they walked over the bridge.

"Naruto..." Sakura warned but was ignored.

"I mean he seems really sweet and it would be a great chance to fix everything." Naruto rambled and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You know what he is, dobe." He replied and Sakura looked hopelessly towards the sky.

"I know what he _was_ , Sasuke. Now he's a really confused kid who probably doesn't know if he should even defend himself." Naruto shot back ignoring Sakura's sigh.

"You're too soft to understand."

"You underestimate him." Naruto hummed. They stopped by the ramen shop and Naruto looked longingly at the food.

"He's pathetic, that's all." Sasuke stated sullenly and Naruto snorted.

"Uhhh, Teme you remember that he was a genius and prodigy at that age. He's holding back." Naruto replied firmly and Sasuke frowned. Saskura snapped at Naruto to shut up and the two began to bicker, but Sasuke followed still frowning.

Was Itachi holding back?

Was the real him just waiting to come out?

That night, Itachi slid out of his window same as usual. He passed by Pakkun who nodded slightly and made his way towards the memorial. There was no moon out that night. The stars offered the only source of light and Itachi fought to not activate his Sharingan to see his way there. Overhead he could hear a crow cawing loudly. He silently walked over the wet grass, the cold night air nipped at his nose. He barely felt it as he walked closer and closer. He approached the stone, as slowly as he always did, unsure of his place there. Pakkun and Kakashi could not be far behind. They were always there eventually. He lifted his hand to touch the stone, his fingers nearly brushing over a name when he heard it.

 _Clap_

 _Clap_

 _...Clap!_

Itachi turned quickly, eyes activated and bright in the night. Behind him stood Sasuke, hands together and a smile on his face that was anything but kind. The air around Itachi seemed to drop several degrees and Sasuke looked all too comfortable. He regarded his sibling with that little grin, his eyes activated. Itachi stood tense, forcing his face to remain impassive. Sasuke rolled his neck with a little sigh.

"I warned you not to come here, Aniki."


	8. I'm A Glass Child

**I changed the tense for this first part of the chapter because it just sounded...right, you know? It will go back again!**

* * *

There was blood on his fingers.

Such a lovely color, blood is.

A deep dark red that looks so ominous yet is so beautiful.

So odd that this pretty liquid was what kept people alive.

There had been blood on the night the clan was killed as well. It ran down the street like morbid rainfall, it saturated the earth. It was everywhere, permanently staining the floors. Now there is blood on the monument. Fitting really. That the murderer's blood would now coat the names of those he slaughtered. It is justice in the purest form. The blood on his hand shines before his eyes, running languidly down a wrist and plip, plip, plipping to the grass below. Sasuke Uchiha stands in utter silence, staring at his hand in morbid fascination. He has dreamed of this moment for years. This blood and victory are sweet and Sasuke is almost tempted to taste it. At his feet, lay his prey. Tangled slender limps lay before him. One arm stretched over his head from when he tried to drag himself away, the other tucked against his side. He is curled up slightly on his side, cheek pressed against the cool earth. His chest is bleeding from where Sasuke had clawed him, his throat sliced and bloody.

He looks so small, Itachi does. Nothing like the killer he truly was. It was like a marionette cut from its strings. It appears that Sasuke did not need eyes like his brother to take him down. Sasuke tore his eyes away from his bloodied hand to stare down at the limp figure at his feet. Would father be proud now? What would mother think?

 _Itachi took a wary step away from Sasuke. His eyes narrowed as he regarded his sibling. Sasuke was relaxed, arms crossed and expression pleasant. He resembled father when the man used to argue/cajole one of the elders. He wore that same smug superior smile and it sickened Itachi.  
_

 _"You knew I would come." He stated, voice barely above a whisper._

 _"Of course." Sasuke replied, voice still cheery despite the dangerous glint in his eyes. Itachi's fingers reached back, touching the memorial to steady himself. Sasuke's eyes darted to that hand, losing his smile for a moment._

 _"You dare touch that?" He hissed. "You have no right to be here. Your very presence is polluting this place." Itachi's face went through a series of emotions. Anger, confusion and hope all mixed in on his face. Expressions that were foreign to Sasuke. The younger boy shook his head stubbornly.  
_

 _"I'm not him yet." Itachi croaked. He shivered in the cold air and under Sasuke's even colder stare. "I want to know why."_

 _"I told you **why**." Sasuke snarled and Itachi shook his head._

 _"I don't believe you." Itachi shot back. It was like arguing with his father all over again... "I would not kill the clan for such reasons. I must have lied to you." Itachi managed. Itachi was startled by a ripple that appeared under Sasuke's skin. Sasuke laughed, the sounds bouncing off the memorial. His red eyes seemed to darken suddenly, and Itachi swore he could see his skin turning as well. He blinked.  
_

 _"I **watched** you do it. You **showed** me." Sasuke's hands balled into fists as his anger rose. He closed his eyes breathing sharply through his nose. Itachi slowly began to approach his brother, hand held out imploringly. _

_"I know," He whispered, voice wavering. "And I'm so sorry. I don't want to become that... I don't want you to hate me. I want to stay me and not become..." He let out a shuddering breath. "You're the only one who can make sure I don't." His hand reached Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing lightly and staring up at his brother who tensed at his touch, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes flickered over to the small hand on his shoulder. The hand touched him lightly, as if nervous he would hurt Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his brother. Staring into those large dark eyes. Eyes that had for years, haunted with a deep crimson.  
_

 _"Itachi..." He began, voice rough. Itachi blinked, looking so young. Was he truly this young when it all began? Baby fat was still on his face. Sasuke could not comprehend it. He reached out slowly, cupping Itachi's cheek which was damp with tears. Itachi stared up at his sibling with hopeful wet eyes. A tentative smile curled over his lips.  
_

 _"Otouto, ple-"_

Dark wings slowly retracted into Sasuke back as he heard Kakashi swiftly approach. He heard his former sempai curse and rush past him falling to his knees at the murderer's side and checking desperately for a pulse. Sasuke was swiftly knocked to the ground by Naruto who screamed at him as he took in the grisly scene.

"Oh fuck Sasuke! Is he breathing?!" Naruto babbled as he looked towards Kakashi who was cradling Itachi's limp form as Sakura rushed towards him, face pale. His sight of Itachi was blocked off by the girl as she cursed softly. Sasuke did not move from where he was thrown. His curse seal slowly retreating and leaving his skin pale once more. He stared at his dying sibling blankly.

Itachi lay completely limp under Sakura's hands. Blood stained his lips and chin. Kakashi steadied the boy as Sakura attempted to heal the wound to his chest. Two of his ribs had been broken by Sasuke's wing. The wound to his throat was vicious. Sakura's hands were coated with his blood before she managed to close his wound, pumping air into his battered chest.

"C'mon Itachi breathe..." Kakashi muttered, staring down at the boy. Finally...finally he let out a ragged breath, back arching. Sakura's attention focused on his throat, his chest already closed. She wiped the excess blood away and gently coaxed him to look at her and have his eyes follow her finger. She offered him a gentle strained smile, her heartbeat pounding wildly in her chest. She looked towards Kakashi who was staring down at Itachi with an unreadable expression on his face. When she chanced a glance towards Sasuke, she noted her had fallen unconscious and lay limply against Naruto. Sakura let out a breath.

"We need to get him to Tsunade. She can heal his throat." She croaked. The Copy nin nodded in understanding. Kakashi slowly stood, lifting Itachi into his arms. The boy's head lolled against Kakashi's chest as his eyes searched desperately. His lips tried to move to speak but he found he was too tired. Instead his fingers shakily reached to where Sasuke had been.

"He's right here, Itachi." Naruto stated, catching what Itachi was silently asking before the other two. Itachi relaxed against Kakashi. He felt Kakashi shift him securely and he sluggishly looked up towards the man. Kakashi offered him a shaky smile.

"Sorry I was late Itachi." He managed, voice light despite what had transpired. Itachi smiled weakly and reached towards Kakashi patting his cheek. He fell unconscious before Kakashi walked four steps, hand falling limply, blood plip, plip, plipping onto the ground below.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to silence. Slowly, his eyes opened, squinting under the florescent lights. He turned on his side, rubbing the side of his head and starting when he realized Kakashi was sitting by his bed, ankles crossed looking all too comfortable.

"Sleep well?"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, sitting up. He scowled slightly, head pounding. The lights were letting off an annoying buzzing noise and Sasuke wanted to leave. "What happened?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"You don't remember?" Kakashi asked in amusement. "Think _hard_ Sasuke." Sasuke glowered at the copy nin but looked away brows furrowed. It did not take long for the memory to rush back to him and he closed his eyes.

"Is he dead?" He asked flatly. Kakashi tutted, pulling out his book and opening it. He turned it, chuckling at a page while Sasuke glared.

"Despite your best efforts, Sakura and Tsunade managed to stabilize him." Kakashi replied easily. Sasuke turned away from the man to look out the window. It was morning and the sun was bright overhead. When Sasuke moved to look back to Kakashi, he was not surprised to see the nin had vanished.

In another hospital room, Itachi sat staring down at his blankets. He did not react as the nurse moved around his room, checking his vitals. Tsunade had been in and out all morning, checking him over and muttering to herself softly.

"How are you feeling kid?" She brusquely asked and Itachi indicated that he was fine. Tsunade was not convinced and shooed Shizune away before taking a seat next to the boy.

"You can't keep beating yourself up about this whole thing. You have no memories of the event and honestly something is wrong with this whole situation. You're innocent right now, brat. You need to realize that and so does that idiot brother of yours." She offered him a weary smile. "It was a close call but I am willing to bet my sake that this might be exactly what Sasuke needs to grow the hell up. Get some rest." Itachi smiled after the woman. She was a good Hokage.

Itachi's chest wound was healing nicely and his throat securely bandaged. Naruto had stopped by once with a promise to take Itachi out for dango once he felt better. Itachi appreciated his kindness. When Kakashi walked into the room sometime later, Itachi was sleeping. The Copy nin approached the side table and lay something on it. He looked towards the boy who lay under the covers and glanced towards the doorway. No one was there and he turned back to Itachi. His face was lightly bruised and his skin was ashen. But he was alive. Despite the blood that had coated Kakashi hours before, now Itachi had a chance. Kakashi reached forward and ran a hand through Itachi's dark locks. Itachi did not react to the touch. The medication he had been given was working its magic. Kakashi pulled away and shot another quick glance at the empty doorway. He slid out the window, leaving Itachi to sleep.

Later that morning, when he woke back up he glanced at the bedside table and smiled sleepily, reaching out and lightly taking the Kakashi plush doll into his hand.

Sasuke was released before noon, Tsunade having checked him over quickly and tutted, looking annoyed.

"You're fine." She muttered. "I want you in my office in two hours. No excuses." She straightened up, fixing her shirt and casting him a hard glare. He nodded once in understanding. Naruto met him once he exited with building, looking more disappointed that Sasuke had ever seen him.

"Come walk with me Sasuke." He muttered, turning and walking off before the older teen could reply Sasuke scowled after him but followed none the less.

They walked towards the treeline, Naruto oddly silent as he walked. Sasuke was used to the silence being filled with mindless prattle but Naruto gave him nothing. Naruto leaned against a nearby tree, arms crossed and expression closed off. He glanced down at his feet, face troubled. Sasuke stared at him, brow raised in impatience. Naruto let out a low sigh.

"You nearly killed him Sasuke." He stated and Sasuke snorted.

"I'm well aware." He replied, genially. The blonde looked up.

"Do you even care?" Naruto questioned, brows furrowing. Sasuke scowled at the blonde.

"Why should I care? Killing him has been my goal for years! Just because he's younger does not change that!" The Uchiha stated coldly and Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"Then you would have killed him the moment you looked at him!" The blonde snapped, shoving off the tree.

"It would have made things easier." Sasuke muttered, ignoring the logic in Naruto's words. Naruto and logic did not go together. Just like Itachi and innocent. "Why do you even care Dobe? He was after _you_ remember!?"

"Because he's a kid now, asshole!" Naruto glowered at his friend. He glanced away for a moment, looking torn before his expression hardened. "Do you know what he did when we reached you guys last night?" Sasuke stared in silence, waiting for Naruto to speak. "He reached for you. You fucked him up really badly and _he_ was worried about _you_!" Naruto shoved Sasuke in the chest, frustrated beyond words. Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand away.

"Don't think to lecture me Uzumaki. You don't have a brother. You don't know how this feels!" Naruto stared at Sasuke, expression dimming. He stared at his friend and shook his head, laughing without humor.

"For a supposed genius Sasuke, you're a real idiot." He muttered. "Blood means nothing...to me anyways." He turned on his heal and vanished in a puff of smoke, Sasuke staring after him, an apology on his lips.


	9. Fear Is The Enemy

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the love and support! I'm so glad people are actually reading this! There will be hints of KisaIta in this chapter as well as some light KakaIta.**

* * *

Itachi was released the following morning. Kakashi of course was there to escort him back to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was no where in sight. Kakashi led the boy down the scenic route towards the compound. The extra time it would take would give the Copy nin more time to get information from the Uchiha. Itachi followed Kakashi down the empty street, shoulders hunched. Tucked in the pocket of his jacket was the Kakashi plush doll.

"So..." Kakashi began. "Mind telling me what happened?" Itachi glanced towards the nin.

"You...were there. You saw." He replied, voice weak. Kakashi didn't want to force Itachi to speak while it hurt but pressed on.

"I saw Sasuke standing over your body." He shrugged. "Not what happened before that." He stared at Itachi who finally relented.

"He caught me at the memorial and we...argued."

"About what?"

"What do you think?" Itachi muttered. "He didn't want me there and I tried to...I wanted him...I..." Itachi trailed off and looked away. Kakashi watched him from the corner of his eye. Finally Itachi lifted his head."Sasuke...he-he changed." He frowned, blinking. "I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and I could have fought. But I didn't."

"Why not?" Kakashi questioned and Itachi shrugged.

"Shock? He turned into some sort of...monster." He replied and Kakashi chuckled.

"I don't think that's it." Kakashi replied and Itachi shot him a glare.

"Oh? Then please explain." He replied coldly.

"You've fought plenty of...odd creatures. It never phased you. Perhaps it was that you didn't want to fight your brother. I think you're holding back."

"And what should I do Hatake?" Itachi shot back. "What if I fight him and I...I turn back into _him_?" His voice dropped into a whisper. Kakashi's gaze softened.

"You don't know that." He nearly reached for Itachi but felt better on it.

"Don't I? Don't kid yourself Kakashi. You told me yourself. _It's in me somewhere..._ I don't want it to come out." The Copy nin looked away from the Uchiha, glancing at the nearby buildings. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the compound. Sasuke, unsurprisingly was not there when Itachi returned. Itachi however was not complaining. He invited Kakashi in for tea and against his better judgement, Kakashi accepted.

Itachi was shaky, Kakashi noted. He poured tea for Kakashi but seemed on edge as if expecting Sasuke to burst through the door and attack him again. He stood rigidly by the counter, arms crossed as Kakashi made small talk.

"You know...I still have that book you gave me for my birthday." Kakashi suddenly stated and Itachi's brows raised in surprise.

"The one on different dog breeds?"

"Yep. A pretty good read." Kakashi sipped his tea, watching as Itachi nodded.

"I had hoped you would like it." He murmured and Kakashi lifted a brow. Itachi turned to the sink and absently washed a teacup.

"You always were thoughtful like that..." The Copy nin mused and Itachi smiled slightly as he cleaned the cup.

"You told me I was too soft hearted for the ANBU." Itachi murmured, eyes downcast.

"Too good for the likes of them." Kakashi shrugged and Itachi turned to look at him. "It's why the fourth made me a sensei. Everyone saw what happened to you. We wanted to avoid that ever happening again." He looked down at his cup and Itachi took the seat across from him.

"I'm glad you're a sensei now. You've done wonderfully." Kakashi offered Itachi a tight smile and his hand reached across to take Itachi's and hold it. They clasped hands, staring at one another in silence. Kakashi's finger traced soft circles over Itachi's flesh while Itachi gazed, expression soft.

"Did I tell you I loved you? Before I did it?" Itachi asked suddenly. Desperate to know. He stared at the nin and Kakashi did not look up from Itachi's hand. He stroked small circles on his wrist before bringing the Uchiha's hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on the side of his slender wrist. Itachi's heart fluttered and a warm heat filled his chest at the feeling of those lips on his skin.

"You did." Kakashi finally admitted. Itachi smiled. "And I didn't sat it back..." He released Itachi's wrist and Itachi pulled back with a small nod. He was not disappointed. He did not deserve this man's love.

"Sounds very bold of me." He mused, lips twitching and Kakashi let out a low laugh.

"It was. So was the kiss that followed. But I wasn't complaining."

"Of course not." Itachi smiled. "You rarely did." Kakashi was tempted to kiss him. Right then and there. Push the boy against the wall and claim those oh so familiar lips. But he was not a young man anymore. He was not the same cocky ANBU captain who enjoyed the forbidden of claiming the Uchiha. The years hand changed him and although he wanted Itachi as he had in the past, he understood that Itachi was far too young and far too damaged. That did not deter him from the want however. It remained, pulsing and painful.

The silence was awkward for a moment and Kakashi despised it. It used to be so easy to talk to Itachi. The boy was so easy to be around. Always quick to smile, even if it was small. Even if it was only for Kakashi as they kissed each other in the night. It was one of the many ways he and Sasuke differed. Sasuke and Itachi may have shared looks at the same age but Sasuke was cold and closed off. He did not let people in...except Naruto...but that seemed to come with stipulations. Kakashi knew it was because of the massacre and could not help but wonder what the boy would be like if it never had happened. That caused a twinge of hatred for the elder Uchiha brother. He tried to shake it away, but it grasped at him. He could understand Sasuke's hatred. He felt the same. Once, Itachi had been a kindhearted young ANBU captain and the next he was a monster. That monster had not only killed his entire clan and took Sasuke's sanity. That monster had also killed the kindhearted boy he had been. Like Sasuke, Kakashi knew this and the hatred festered. He was just better at hiding it behind genially and the benefit of the doubt. He had fallen for it once. It would not happen again.

Itachi frowned and studied Kakashi who seemed lost in thought, eye narrowed and cold. He sat quietly, unsure if he should say something or leave Kakashi to his uncharacteristic brooding. Kakashi finally lifted his gaze and the look she shot Itachi was chilling. Itachi looked away and heard Kakashi let out a noise of disgust.

"I have to go." He suddenly stood, voice flat. Itachi did not look away from the wall and merely nodded. He listened as Kakashi walked out of the kitchen and out the door. The lingering warmth of the kiss to his wrist now burnt, as did his eyes and face.

Utter foolishness.

* * *

Sasuke finally returned after a night of heavy drinking. He wandered into the house, smacking his knee as he walked through the door and cursing. He stumbled once, hanging onto the wall for support. This was the last time he let Suigetsu choose and activity. Groaning he sank to the floor, holding his head.

He did not expect an angel of mercy to appear. A cool hand was held against his burning face and he leant into it with a blissful sigh. Blearily, he forced his eyes open to see the vague outline of the angel. They did not speak but helped him stand and stumble the rest of the way to his bedroom. He leant heavily against this merciful being.

"I...haft...seepin'-now." He slurred and the angel let out an amused noise.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to bed." They stated as they entered his room.

"Yer nice..."

He was lowered onto his bed and sank happily into the plush material. He babbled incoherently as the being eased him out of his shoes.

A cool hand touched his forhead and he sighed against it. He heard the merciful angel speak but was not listening, too busy enjoying that cold hand on his overheated flesh. The being pulled away and the blankets were tucked around Sasuke like mom and Aniki used to do. Sasuke rolled onto his side, snuggling into the warmth. He loved drinking.

Scratch that.

Sasuke hated drinking.

He decided this as he vomited over the edge of his bed into the bucket that was left for him last night. He let out a miserable groan, head pounding. He squinted at the bottle on his night stand and the little not beside it.

 _Take two of these with water when you wake up._

Itachi...

Sasuke flopped onto the bed annoyed but started as he wondered how a thirteen year old Itachi knew how to handle a hangover. He did as the note instructed and lay back down. He did not move from the bed for several minutes, tempted to not move all day. Finally he rolled onto his side and pushed himself out of the bed. He sluggishly made his way out of his room, rubbing the side of his face and scowling at nothing in particular. The pills were certainly helping. He was surprised to find Juugo in the kitchen, sitting by the table. He offered the Uchiha a nod. Sasuke pressed his back against the counter.

"Where's Itachi?" He asked after a moment.

"With the elders. They want to go over what happened at the Uchiha memorial."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away. He wondered why he was not dragged to the elders as well but it seemed Itachi was still their golden boy. Sasuke decided to spend the morning allowing his hangover to ease off. Juugo left to spend the day with Suigetsu and Karin, allowing Sasuke a moment of peace. He walked outside and approached the lake, taking his usual seat on the dock and sat staring out at the water. He feet nearly touched the water, as a child his never came close. He would swing his legs violently to try to disturb the water until Itachi would appear. Then he would sit and act all grown up like his Aniki.

His ears perked as he heard a pair of footsteps approach. He did not turn and continued to stare ahead.

"Hey, Teme." Naruto greeted, Itachi at his side. Sasuke inclined his head in greeting. Naruto pat Itachi's shoulder offering him a slight smile.

"You'll be alright?" He asked the boy and Sasuke scowled from where he sat. Itachi nodded.

"I'll be fine. Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto gazed at Sasuke for a moment, wanting to say something but instead he said his goodbyes and allowed the brothers their privacy. The two stood in heavy silence for a moment before Sasuke lifted his hand and crooked his finger at Itachi. The other Uchiha approached slowly.

"Sit." Sasuke ordered, tone even. Itachi did so, keeping a safe distance away from his brother. They sat in silence for a minute. Itachi stared out into the murky water.

"What did you tell the elders?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"The truth." Itachi stated. Sasuke turned to him.

"The truth being?"

"That you have little control of your emotions and your temper is reminiscent of our father." Itachi stated coldly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he was tempted to strike him, but the bandage wrapped around Itachi's throat stilled him.

"I warned you not to go to the memorial." He finally bit out and Itachi let out a bitter laugh.

"And you truly think I would adhere to your commands oh great and powerful, Sasuke?" He slowly stood. He crossed his arms overlooking the water with a blank expression. Sasuke followed his gaze, watching as the mist slowly approached.

"The mist." Itachi mused softly, frowning.

 _Large blue hands stroked down Itachi's neck. A sharp smile curled over blue lips, surprisingly gentle. His lips were chapped as they pressed light kisses against the Uchiha's cheek._

 _"Sleep well, Itachi-san."_

Itachi tore his eyes from the water and from Sasuke who watched him with a raised brow. Letting out a shaky breath Itachi forced himself to look back at Sasuke.

"Tomato juice."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke blinked.

"To help with your hangover. Tomato juice." Itachi stated and quickly walked back towards the house, flashes of blue skin and sharp teeth fresh in his mind. Sasuke sat staring after him in surprise.

* * *

 **I was going to have them start getting along in this chapter, but I'm going to save it for a bigger argument between the two. No violence. Just Itachi finally standing up for himself against both Sasuke and Kakashi. I think it will occur in the next chapter!**


	10. But I Keep Flying

**Some violence in this chapter, but it has Itachi finally defending himself!**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was not a malicious person. Sure he felt the occasional smugness at a person he disliked being made a fool of but he never enjoyed people suffering. He just wasn't that type of person. He wasn't Ibiki or Orochimaru. He certainly wasn't Itachi. Yet, even as he attempted to remind himself of this he couldn't help the glee he felt as he ran passed Might Guy.

"Getting tired, Guy?" He called over his shoulder. He heard the man shout something and Kakashi laughed. His laughter was quickly cut off as the larger man began to swiftly catch up with him. He silently cursed and charged ahead. Guy however refused to relent. Soon, he managed to pass the Copy-nin throwing a large twinkling smile at him over his shoulder.

"The flame of youth shines brightly in some! But not for you!" He bellowed. Kakashi scowled and pumped his legs forward, yet Guy refused to allow the man to pass him again. The finish line was coming closer and closer. He charged forward, desperately hoping Guy would trip over his obnoxiously large feet. Yet instead, the man beat him over the line with a victorious bellow.

Kakashi soon followed, swooning dramatically as Guy began his victory lap. Yamoto and Genma who were taking bets began to give out change. Genma the obvious winner.

"Neh, Kakashi that was pretty pathetic." Naruto piped up as he approached. Sai stood close behind, looking fascinated with the activity. Kakashi offered him a mock glare.

"Rude." He rplied and Naruto shrugged.

"That shark guy that follows Sasuke invited us over tonight."

"Maaa, what's the occasion?"

"I dunno...he said there would be booze."

"I suppose I can stop by." Kakashi stated looking thoughtful and Naruto made a face.

"Neh, you just wanna make googly eyes at Itachi." He replied and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What?" He managed, voice weak. Naruto tilted his head, face scrunching up.

"I'm not stupid Sensei. You act weird around him and he looks at you like Sakura looks at the Teme." Once again, Kakashi was floored by how observant Naruto could be. He attempted to shrug it off, glancing around quickly to see if anyone was paying attention Luckily, it was only the two of them. He glanced at Naruto.

"Whatever you think you've seen. Don't go telling anyone."

"Pfft. Like I would." Naruto snorted, crossing his arms and looking put out. "I don't wanna give Sasuke anymore of a reason to be an asshole to Itachi."

"You know what Itachi is right?" Kakashi began and Naruto shot him a glare worthy of his mother.

"Will you stop talking about him like that!? You're as bad as Sasuke!" He shook his head in annoyance and Kakashi sighed.

"I'm being realistic."

"No, you're being an asshole." Naruto shot back. "He hasn't done anything yet."

" _Yet_ being the key word in this conversation." The Copy nin pointed out much to Naruto's annoyance. The two parted ways, Naruto quietly promising himself that he would make Kakashi and Sasuke see reason.

* * *

 _Itachi was pale when he approached Kakashi for their usual meet and kiss. There were shadows under his eyes, that spoke of restless nights. Kakashi had no doubt it was because of Shisui's suicide as well as the sudden promotion. Kakashi ached for the young Uchiha. He understood the difficulty of forcing yourself to keep going even when it seemed like your whole world died. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and approached Itachi, a weak smile on his lips._

 _"Hey, kid." He greeted, voice softer than normal. Itachi offered Kakashi a weak smile and reached for him. Kakashi quickly drew Itachi into his arms and against his chest, hugging him. Itachi's face remained buried in the Copy nin's chest. He did not cry but the silence was just as painful. Itachi lifted his face to look up at Kakashi who tilted his head smiling weakly._

 _"If you need-"_

 _"I love you." Itachi cut Kakashi off suddenly, lifting his eyes to stare up at the Copy-nin, expression so raw that it hurt Kakashi's chest. Kakashi's eyes widened.  
_

 _"What?" He managed, wondering if he had misheard._

 _"I love you. I-I just thought you should know." Before Kakashi could respond, Itachi grasped the sides of Kakashi's face and dragged him in for a passionate kiss. Kakashi's surprise was quickly replaced with want. He hooked an arm around Itachi's slender waist. The kiss ended abruptly as Itachi pulled away, face unreadable. Kakashi fought for words but found himself unable to speak. Itachi offered him a slight smile.  
_

 _"Goodnight Kakashi-sempai." He bowed deeply, reminding Kakashi of their earlier conversation when Itachi had been made captain. Kakashi shook his head and reached for Itachi who took a step back. "I have to go, Kakashi..." He murmured. Something felt wrong. The Copy nin could feel it in his bones.  
_

 _"Itachi-" He began but the boy looked away.  
_

 _"Goodbye." Kakashi reached for Itachi but the boy was gone, just as quickly as he appeared, leaving Kakashi alone. He stood staring at the spot Itachi had been in confusion. Kakashi never had the chance to say it back...they would have to finish this conversation later.  
_

Itachi opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Was this just a dream? Or was this a memory?

* * *

The sound of a door bouncing violently off the walls, sounded throughout the nearly empty base. The noise did not startle the figure standing at the desk however.

"Is he safe?" Kisame Hoshigaki demanded as he pushed himself through the door. Tobi looked up from the map he had been studying and tilted his head.

"Ahh, Kisame. Good to see you."

"Cut the shit Madara. Is Itachi safe?" The large Kiri nin demanded, eyes narrowed. Madara pushed off the table and regarded Kisame.

"Why the worry Kisame? I thought your people were taught better than to get attached." Kisame did not reply, expression still set. The Uchiha shrugged and crossed his arms. "He lives if that is your meaning. But in Konoha, he will never be safe." Kisame's expression wavered as he mulled over Madara's words. The Kiri nin was unaware of the...change in Itachi. Probably for the best. Kisame approached Madara swiftly and Zetsu stood from the chair he had been sitting in, ready to defend the man. Madara lifted a hand halting Zetsu while staring blandly at Kisame.

"You seem tense Kisame."

"We're going after Itachi right? We're not leaving him with his crazy brother?" Kisame asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

"All in good time Kisame."

"But-"

"Hush. I have a mission for you anyway. Both you and Zetsu." The two shared quick glances. Kisame frowned, obviously displeased with the change of subject. He grit his teeth and turned back to Madara.

"What mission?"

"A retrieval mission of one of our own. In the Hidden Leaf." Kisame's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. They were going after Itachi? Madara tilted his head. "You misunderstand Kisame. Itachi is not our mission today."

"Then who?" Kisame began while Zetsu's eyes widened.

"Not?..." He began and Madara nodded. Kisame frowned at the two in confusion before realization dawned on him.

"Hidan."

* * *

It had been Suigetsu's idea to bring the alcohol to the house. Of course the sound of free booze drew in quite the crowd and although Sasuke detested people, he enjoyed to dulling effect of alcohol. Before he knew it, Kakashi, Guy and several of his old classmates were at his house. He was surprised to learn that Naruto didn't drink. Something about the drink turned the blonde off and he declined the bottle offered to him. Suigetsu shrugged.

"More for me." He replied and took a swig. Naruto shook his head but grinned as Sasuke took a seat beside him.

"Why am I always the last to know of these things..." The Uchiha muttered and Naruto laughed.

"Cause everyone knows what a spoilsport you are." He replied, nudging Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke offered the blonde a small smile and nudged back.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They watched as Kakashi and Guy began a drinking contest. Naruto tilted his head.

"You ever see us like that one day?" He questioned and Sasuke turned to him offering him a slight smile.

"Sometimes." He admitted and Naruto beamed. Ino walked by and offered the teens a smile as she approached Sai and sat down beside him. Naruto glanced around the crowded room smiling before looking back at Sasuke.

"Only sometimes?" He prompted and Sasuke shrugged looking down at his own drink.

"Sometimes I see other things too." He whispered and glanced back at the Dobe whose nose scrunched up thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Dobe." Sasuke murmured, fighting down a smile. Lee was standing by the table cheering for Guy to win, Guy smashed down his forth cup and grinned.

"Prepare for defeat Kakashi!" He called out and Kakashi waved him off.

"Never." He replied. Guy laughed leaning heavily against his chair.

"Reminds me of our youth." He used loudly causing eye rolls all around. Kakashi snickered. Guy scratched his chin. He glanced towards Genma who was studying his own drink. "Surely you remember some of our escapades?" He asked and Genma laughed.

"Obviously." He replied, they noticed the younger crowd quieting down to listen. Kakashi swirled his drink watching Guy.

"Shisui was always the funniest when he drank." Genma mused softly, staring at his drink. "He came up with all these wild ideas and wanted to go on drunken adventures. We were all for it but someone...usually Kakashi or your brother was the voice of reason." He glanced towards Sasuke who rose a brow.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned bringing his drink to his lips.

"Yup although if you got them drunk enough they would go along." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"As if Sasuke wants to hear about Itachi getting drunk with a bunch of adults."

"No no," Sasuke stated. "Go on. What did the perfect heir get into?" He asked lips twitching. Naruto grinned while Sakura and Ino looked on curiously. Guy snickered and took another sip. Genma grinned while Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Okay...he ran around the village in a dress once..." Kakashi leaned back at the memory. Sasuke nearly choked on his drink. Naruto leaned forward.

"He **what**?" Sasuke managed, voice cracking. Genma grinned.

"Well we needed someone pretty and Itachi's got nice legs and a gorgeous face." Kakashi shot a scowl at Genma while Sasuke stared unblinking.

"Why would you need him in-"

"Oh, hey Itachi!" Genma called and heads swiveled to the teen coming through the door with Juugo at his side. The young Uchiha glanced around at the drunken crowd and sighed.

"Genma. Why am I not surprised." He murmured. Genma grinned cheekily.

"I was just telling your brother here about your misadventures as a youth." The man drawled as Itachi was handed a drink by Sasuke. Itachi sniffed the drink curiously before looking up.

"Wonderful," Itachi deadpanned. "I wouldn't take anything Genma says too seriously." He shot a glance at Sasuke who fought down a smirk and lifted his drink.

"I dunno Aniki," He replied. "I'm learning all your little secrets."

"Really?" Itachi rose an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like you running around in drag." Itachi scoffed.

"Oh yes that. Well they needed someone _relatively_ attractive to wear it and have you seen any of them?" He motioned to Guy who looked offended. Kakashi laughed. This comment eased everyone and even Sasuke smiled at that. Naruto pulled Itachi to sit next to him, beaming at the boy. Itachi offered a tentative smile, obviously expecting something to go wrong but Sasuke had drank enough that his mood had lightened around his sibling. In fact the whole rest of the night might have gone alright if not for where the conversation eventually went. Alcohol loosens tongues after all.

It had started with Guy and Kakashi getting into another competitive bickering match. Itachi had finished his drink and was feeling the fuzzy effects that followed, leaning against Naruto's shoulder as the blonde talked with Sasuke. Guy began lamenting his pack of romantic companionship and jeering, Kakashi pointed out that Guy had two hands.

"Not all of us can use our suave charm to impress the ladies." Genma sighed, shaking his head and offering Ino a wink. Ino snickered while Shikamaru shook his head.

"I was a perfect gentleman." Kakashi replied with a shrug. Genma snickered and muttered bullshit.

"You were the worst of us."

"I think you're just jealous."

"Of my unbelievably attractive looks and amazing talent on the battle field and in the sheets." Kakashi struck a pose while Itachi rolled his eyes. Genma shot Itachi a lazy grin.

"Was he any good, Uchiha?" He asked, instantly gaining Sasuke's attention as he looked to Itachi who flushed. Kakashi stilled, hand lifting to cut Genma off. Guy blinked slowly.

"I didn't know you guys were doing the _deed_! I thought you only made out!"

"Guy-"

"You guys made out?" Naruto looked from Kakashi to Itachi. Sasuke had gone very still.

"I believe you've both had a little too much to drink-" Itachi began. Guy however laughed.

"You're blushing Itachi!"

"You were involved with my brother?" Sasuke asked, voice no longer slurred. Kakashi slowly looked from Itachi who shook his head, looking mortified to Sasuke who was staring at him, expression unreadable.

"Yes." The Copy nin replied while Itachi closed his eyes. Sasuke stared at the Copy nin in silence for a moment. Everyone in the room waited with baited breath for the Uchiha to speak. Suddenly, the teen broke into a fit of laughter, leaning against Naruto's other shoulder and staring at Kakashi. Hinata and Sakura shared quick, nervous glances while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Finally, the laughter trailed off and Sasuke wiped his eyes. He glanced at Itachi was stared back.

"Did father know?" He asked and Itachi nodded jerkily.

"He caught us." He admitted, voice soft. Kakashi smiled at the memory.

"He must have been pissed." Sasuke mused and Itachi glanced towards Kakashi.

"He banned Kakashi from coming here." His voice was cautious as he awaited the storm. Sasuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...maybe that's why you killed everyone."

"Sasuke-" Itachi flinched as Sasuke threw his glass towards him. It hit the wall and shattered. Kakashi closed his eyes. Silence fell over the room as Sasuke then looked towards Kakashi.

"And _maybe_ , Kakashi...that's why you were so eager to teach me Chidori. Was it because you used to fuck my brother or because you were pissed at him and wanted him dead as much as I did!" Sasuke stood, face placid and Itachi lowered his eyes. Kakashi however seemed calm in the face of Sasuke's accusations.

"Think whatever you want Sasuke." He replied genially. "My reasons are my own." Genma closed his eyes, regretting even bringing it up. He looked towards Itachi pitying the kid. Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the conversation. Itachi had not reacted as the trash talk began. The blonde shot Sasuke a glare in an attempt to shut him up. But the Uchiha did not spare him a glance. Genma's and Guy's attempts to change the subject were ignored.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Sasuke sneered. "You screwing around with Itachi explains so much."

"Don't mistake my actions as something more than they are." Kakashi muttered. "You know me. Once I got what I wanted, I would move on." He shot Itachi a cold glare while the boy stared down at his drink, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Kakashi!" Sakura hissed, disgusted with Kakashi's crass words. But she was ignored. Both Kakashi and Sasuke desperately trying to dismiss Itachi's importance in their lives. Both so prideful that neither considered the fact that this was not the Uchiha from their nightmares. That this Itachi was not hardened enough.

"Funny. You seemed so upset when I nearly slit his throat last week." Sasuke casually swirled his drink and Kakashi eyed him.

"What use would he be to us dead?" Kakashi asked. Itachi could feel eyes on him but did not look up.

"More than he is now. It makes me wonder how shocked Shisui must have been when Itachi turned on him."

"Poor Shisui was always so trusting."

"Kakashi." Guy began as Itachi suddenly stood attempting to slip from the room, but Sasuke was quick to grasp his arm and wrench him back.

"Sasuke don't be an ass." Kiba muttered, uncomfortable. Sasuke ignored him and stared blearily at Itachi.

"You seem uncomfortable, _Aniki_." Sasuke sneered, Itachi closed his eyes.

"Let me go, Sasuke." He managed softly. Kakashi took a sip of his drink, looking amused.

"Make me." Sasuke replied in a mocking tone.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice was sharp but the teen was not bothered.

"C'mon Itachi. Fight back. I know you can."

"Sasuke let him go." Naruto snapped. Sasuke shot Naruto a withering glare.

"He's suppose to be **so** powerful." Sasuke squeezed Itachi's arm roughly. "Yet he can't even get away from pathetic, foolish little me. You must have caught Shisui by surprise. Did he even have time t-" Sasuke's voice was cut off when Itachi whirled on him, eyes blazing and suddenly the older teen was thrown clear across the room, people scrambling to get out of the way. Sasuke quickly lifted himself, prepared to retaliate but Itachi did not give him the chance. Sasuke's face smacked off the floor as Itachi attacked. Sasuke attempted to grab Itachi's arm but the teen quickly maneuvered out of his reach. Sasuke managed to get to his feet and rush art Itachi. Everyone else stood in shock, not knowing if they should intervene. Sasuke aimed an upward kick for Itachi who easily evaded him, jumping gracefully over the table. Before Sasuke could defend himself he was face to face with a kunai dangerously close to his left eye. Itachi stared at his brother with a cold expression, reminding Sasuke of that night years ago.

"A lot of big talk, otouto." Itachi sneered tossing the kunai away. Naruto raced forward, grabbing Itachi and dragging him off his brother. Itachi snarled at Sasuke. "Pathetic, Sasuke! You're still so slow! Shouldn't you be able to fight me off by now!? What did that sensei of yours actually teach you?" His glowing eyes turned to Kakashi. "And _you_! Let's not forget that you threw yourself on me from the start! You were the one so obsessed with me that any time another person showed interest you chased them off like one of your fucking dogs!" Naruto slowly released Itachi who stared at his brother, face pulling into a blank expression.

"You want a fight Sasuke? I'll gladly give you one. But I can assure you, if you can't fight me off when I'm a child without the Mangekyō Sharingan, You have no hope for when I'm an adult." He tilted his head, blinking slowly. "So tell me foolish Otouto should we finish this now or should we just wait until you're no so pathetic?" Before Sasuke could respond, Itachi vanished leaving Sasuke and Naruto facing each other and the occupants of the room in shocked silence. Naruto turned to Sasuke and shook his head.

"I warned you." He stated before heading for the door. Sakura shot both Kakashi and Sasuke disappointed looks before following her teammate.


	11. Violet Wrists And Then His Ankles

**Warning(s): Okay people, this chapter is a bit of a doozy. Flashbacks to rape of a minor will appear in this chapter. There will be a suicide attempt. If any of these things are upsetting to you, I suggest you do not read this chapter.  
**

* * *

It had begun to rain. The ground was slick with water as it raged through the village. The heavy down pour had sent many into their homes for the evening. But one boy ran. One boy dashed through the rain, mindless of the mud gathering on his legs. His chest burnt. With every ragged breath Itachi drew in. He gasped desperately but could not breathe. Tears blurred his vision and were mixed with the rainfall.

He ran from the Uchiha compound passed the various shops towards the forest. The trees overhead offered minor protection from the elements, but it offered a solitude Itachi had been denied and he dropped to his knees in the mud. He stared unblinking into the darkness. Freedom was so close. All Itachi had to do was run. He could sense shinobi near by but did not doubt he could take them down if necessary.

He slowly stood, legs shaking violently as he walked towards a denser part of the forest, approaching the tree he and Shisui had frequented several times. Itachi sat against it and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees. Sobs wracked his frail frame and he did nothing to subdue them. Whatever would father think?

In all honesty Itachi should not have felt as hurt as he did. Sasuke had already made clear on what he thought of Itachi, but Kakashi... It was not as if he had sometimes questioned Kakashi's affections for him. How the man seemed so patient with Itachi when the Uchiha had heard of his reputation. Had he just been biding him time? Bragging rights of being able to say you fucked the Uchiha heir were pretty hefty. But Kakashi was not the type to go around and boast? Was Itachi just another notch under Kakashi's already impressive belt?

The mere thought had more tears gathering in Itachi's eyes. Had he slept with the man? Kakashi had made no indication. Water ran down his face and he shivered, suddenly freezing. He couldn't go back. Not now. He couldn't deal with their hatred.

"Itachi?" A familiar voice called out in the dark. Itachi did not turn.

"Naruto." He greeted softly. He heard the blonde slowly approach and kneel beside him.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene." Itachi managed hoarsely. Naruto snorted.

"You didn't cause a scene. Trust me." He glanced up as the rain poured down before looking back at the drenched Uchiha. "I like the whole brood in the rain deal you've got going, but you might get sick." He noted and Itachi was easily reminded of Shisui. He offered the blonde a weak smile but did not bother to move.

"I'll be okay." He replied, rain dribbling down his chin. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"As stubborn as you're brother..." He muttered. Itachi looked away at that and the blonde winced. "Look...Sasuke's my best friend but sometimes he's a bag of dicks. He..." Naruto sighed, wiping the water from his hair. He did not finish his sentence, unable to find words to defend his friend. Naruto spoke no more of what had happened and Itachi appreciated him for it. They sat in silence for a few more moments, Naruto noticing the slight tremors that were overtaking the Uchiha's body. Stubborn damn Uchiha indeed. The teen nudged the boy's shoulder and Itachi looked towards him.

"Let's go back to my place for the night. I have _ramen_." Naruto offered raising his eyebrows and after a moment Itachi offered him a smile and slowly nodded.

"Ramen would be great."

* * *

Night had fallen over the field and Kisame cursed softly as the first swear called out. He glanced around swiftly, relieved that no one could hear over the raging storm.

"Shut up, idiot." He hissed. There was a silence, then...

"Kisame?"

"Hey asshole, we're getting you out of here." Kisame greeted. He hears Hidan give a happy response. Zetsu helped dig the Zealot up and both realized they didn't have time to put the guy back together so they shoved his body parts into a bag. Hidan didn't even complain. Kisame was positive he was just relieved to be out of the damn ground.

"We've got much to tell you." Kisame heard one half of Zetsu's face state and Hidan replied that he didn't have shit to say. Kisame tied up the bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Careful, asshole."

"Shut up." Kisame sneered. Zetsu and Kisame began to trudge off through the field, Zetsu walking ahead. Kisame turned at the last moment and stared out into Konoha. Itachi was out there somewhere...he was so close...all Kisame needed to do was give Zetsu the bag and go find his lover... he would have Itachi back. He would wake up beside him, protect him. He had known he was sending Itachi to his death on that day, but fate obviously had different plans for the Uchiha. Sasuke had, had his shot. He had failed and Kisame wanted to take Itachi back. He wanted to hold his hand, marveling at the size difference. He wanted to kiss his shoulders, feeling the young man shiver under his touch. He wanted...he wanted to love him again. To keep him safe. Damn the Akatsuki. Damn the mission. Damn everything that wasn't Uchiha Itachi safe and happy in his arms.

"You coming?" Zetsu called and slowly Kisame nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Reluctantly, Kisame turned his back on Konoha. _On Itachi..._ He followed Zetsu out into the trees, Hidan snoring in the bag and Itachi somewhere behind.

* * *

Itachi did not return to the compound for three days. Instead, he spent it at Naruto's. The blonde teen offering him a safe place free of prying eyes. It was not hard to realize that Naruto was rather lonely. He lived all by himself and although he had friends it had not always been the case. Itachi knew that the Kyuubi was sealed in the boy. He wondered how cruel life must have been to the teen. Having Itachi around seemed to brighten him even more. It was obvious he cherished the people around him in his own loud abrasive way. Itachi found that Naruto reminded him of a louder Shisui.

They did not speak of Sasuke. They did not mention Kakashi. Instead they just enjoyed each others company. Naruto readily finding a friend in the more pleasant Uchiha. Finally one morning, as Naruto and Itachi sat on the Hokage mountain, Itachi relented that it was time to return to the compound. Naruto offered to take Itachi back and the Uchiha accepted it.

Karin and Suigetsu were the first to see Itachi return, they had been getting ready to sneak out for a lunch... _date,_ when they spotted Naruto and the younger Uchiha approach. The four shared quick glances and had a silent agreement to speak nothing of it. Juugo had waved awkwardly when he saw the two and pointed towards the main house.

Inside, Sasuke was raging. Kakashi sat at the table, tea and book in hand. He was half listened as Sasuke stalked around the kitchen. Any animosity that could have lingered between the two was quickly shoved away from their minds. This was Itachi's fault after all. When Itachi had not returned the first night, Sasuke had thought nothing of it. Let the little fucker sleep in the rain. The second was met with eye rolls, fucking drama queen. The third was met with anger. Sasuke knew Itachi had not left the village. What the fuck could he be doing for three nights? Knowing him, probably seducing another adult figure in Sasuke's life. Iruka maybe. Ibiki? Now it was the fourth morning and his anger was quickly turning to rage. Why should Itachi be able to run from his problems?

Kakashi seemed unconcerned either way. His anger towards Itachi was on the colder side. While Sasuke's was blinding white hot rage, Kakashi was cruel cold aloofness. He turned a page in his book, humming at something Sasuke said when the teen turned eyes narrowed.

"He's here." He sneered stalking towards the door.

"How nice." Kakashi sighed and closed his book before following after his former student. They found Naruto and Itachi outside. Naruto shooting Sasuke a scathing look which was ignored.

"Where were you?" Sasuke demanded, staring at Itachi who wore a matching look of disgust on his face.

"None of your concern." He coldly retorted. Sasuke made a step toward Itachi while Naruto attempted to block him, but Itachi also took a step forward, eyes narrowed in mocking challenge. Kakashi sighed.

"You should know better than to just rush off." Itachi turned to Kakashi a sarcastic laugh erupting from his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry Hatake, were you worried?" He asked, voice mockingly sweet. Kakashi's expression was as cold as Itachi's. Itachi looked back to Naruto and offered him a light smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." He stated softly and Naruto smiled back. He vanished like he did that night and Naruto shot both Kakashi and Sasuke looks of contempt.

"You're both so fucking full of it." He snorted. Sasuke turned to him.

"Was he with you?" The Uchiha demanded. Naruto scoffed, almost tempted to tell the two assholes that he had found Itachi bawling alone in the forest. But Itachi deserved better than that. So he snorted.

"Duh."

"And what?" Sasuke snarled. "You didn't think to let me know."

"Why? So you can continue to treat him like shit? No Sasuke, I'm not into abuse." Kakashi let out another long suffering sigh and it grated Naruto's nerves.

"You can't be so careless, Naruto." He chided and Naruto whirled on him.

"Uh, no. Fuck you Kakashi. You're suppose to be the adult and you go and talk about using a kid for sex. What the fuck is the matter with you?" Naruto snapped and Kakashi could suddenly see his own sensei glaring back. "I told Itachi if either of you pull anything he can come back to me. And if you come looking for him I'll kick both your asses, Sharingan or not!" He cast dubious looks between the two. "Grow the fuck up." Were his parting words, before he too vanished. Getting scolded by Uzumaki Naruto. It was like a slap to the face.

The next couples of days were incredibly awkward. Kakashi did not come over again and Itachi and Sasuke spent most of their time avoiding each other. As such, Sasuke did not notice the shadows under Itachi's eyes. Or how he wasn't eating or sleeping much. When he did sleep, the Uchiha had violent night terrors. He could hear his mother calling to him but could not find her. He could hear his father but he too was lost.

Shisui would appear before him, and something was always off about him but Itachi could not figure out what. His dreams continued and he would see people he did not recognize. An angry young blond man would be snarling at him. A blue haired woman would offer him a sad smile. The blue man would always be there, reaching out and smiling and Itachi...Itachi would want to go to him. Something about that man screamed safety. But the man would always vanish before Itachi could reach him.

The times where Sasuke and Itachi did meet often ended in fighting. Itachi, actually fighting back just as viciously as his sibling. He never ran away again though. He was too tired to run. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he pushed Sasuke too far.

The meeting with Danzō had begun to...change. The man was more forward. His reservations fading. Itachi's dreams began to take form. He had been working for this man. He understood that, but the dreams frightened him. He would feel rough hands on the back of his neck, snaking up his shirt and he would be suddenly shoved against Danzō's desk. Then he would feel the lips descend upon him. One morning, the buzzing in his head began again. He had been sitting in Danzō's office when it happened. The high pitched buzzing, his vision blurred around the edges and he watched as Danzō shoved him against his desk and kiss him. He watched as the man pulled down his pants and how he had not even struggled. He had accepted what the man was doing to him in silence, the only proof of his discomfort being the tightening of his lips and the tears glazing over his eyes. He watched as Danzō forced himself inside Itachi. Itachi's back had arched, eyes widening in pain, staring at the ceiling. Danzō's hands grabbed Itachi's legs, spreading them as he forced himself deeper. Itachi's eyes clenched shut, blood dribbling down his chin as he bit his lip. One leg was placed over Danzō's shoulder. The man slapped the other, ordering Itachi to spread it back...and he had. Not a word of protest, he spread his legs to this man, allowing him to violate him. Danzō chuckled.

 _"Good boy."_ He cooed, biting Itachi's neck and running a hand down Itachi's chest and flicking a nipple. Itachi gasped slightly and the man laughed again _"So sensitive, my beautiful boy."_ He stated, looking oh so pleased. Itachi let out a weak moan and Danzō looked pleased.

 _"That's right boy, you're mine. Your pain, your pleasure. You...are... **mine**." _ He bucked his hips forward roughly, sneering against the boy's throat.

 _"Uchiha, scum..."_

"Uchiha." Danzō called and Itachi blinked as the vision faded. He apologized quickly, lowering his eyes and the man chuckled. "Quite alright. I was ready to dismiss you anyway." His gaze trained on Itachi's throat and the cold fear crept up Itachi's spine. It now occurred to him that there was a high possibility he had not been dreaming or imagining things. That his leader had actually... that would explain the fear he always felt around the man. Or why Danzō's eyes were always glued to him, as if wanting to devour him. Why Shisui had always placed himself slightly in front of Itachi when they had to meet him. He must have seen the hungry looks and had been trying to protect Itachi... And how had Itachi thanked him?

Itachi was silent as he followed Sasuke back to the compound. Sasuke did not even look at him.

Itachi wondered if he would even care.

When they returned to the house, Itachi's feet led him to the deck, needing desperately to breathe. He nearly tripped over one of the stone pieces that were sitting on the edge. He regained his footing, kicking away the various, ropes, and boxes that littered the area. Of course, Sasuke felt the need to needle at Itachi, but the younger was too worked up to give him the pleasure. They bickered and neither remembered abut what. Most of their fights started over the smallest of things...and to think, they had once been so close. Itachi had destroyed that. His dreams of the massacre, no matter how hazy were answer enough to that. He had done this to his little brother. He had destroyed him. He was tempted to have Sasuke just kill him. To push the Uchiha over the edge and have him avenge their famil-Sasuke's family. Itachi had no right to call them that now.

He should have died that night at the memorial. That day at the hideout. Why was he even still alive? Was this his punishment for him crimes? Sasuke's own friend was drawing away from him in favor of Itachi. Itachi was taking everything away from his brother and it disgusted him. Sasuke deserved a normal life. A better life. Itachi wanted nothing more than to give it to him, in hopes that one day that smiling little boy will return.

Sasuke glared at his sibling. They had just bickered but Itachi seemed to be distracted, barely giving Sasuke any response. As if Sasuke was unworthy of the great Uchiha Itachi. As childish as it was, Sasuke wanted a response. Itachi's placidity was too easy. When he fought back it was almost as if he was himself again. Sasuke snarled after Itachi but Itachi shot him a dismissive glare before looking away.

Itachi stood on the deck overlooking the water. He refused to look back as Sasuke stormed away. Sasuke swiftly approached the house, teeth bared as he fought the urge to turn around and beat Itachi within an inch of his life. He reached the door and placed his fingers against the wood, breathing deeply through his nose. He slowly shut his eyes, cursing under his breath. He could feel the curse mark aching once more and he desperately tried to dismiss it. He did not need it against Itachi. Not now.

 _'You are weak, why are you weak ? Because you lack **hatred** '_

The Uchiha grit his teeth as the ghostly words passed through his mind. He silently cursed Itachi for making things so difficult. Sasuke turned back to the dock, expecting to see Itachi still standing there but found the area deserted. Frowning, Sasuke took a step forward and glanced around.

"Itachi?" He called out slowly. He received no answer. Where had Itachi wandered off to? He walked across the wet grass, feeling a sense of foreboding fill his gut. He walked forward, eyes narrowed. He glanced towards the and watched as a ripple shimmered slowly across the top of the water, the sun glinting beautifully off it. He stared, body frigid and one single air bubble reach the top of the water popping and fading away just as quickly. The foreboding turned into full blown terror as another followed soon after.

Sasuke was suddenly sprinting, desperately to the water and throwing himself under. He kicked forward, reaching blindly and activating his eyes. He had forgotten how deep the water hee was. How dark and cold... He could make out Itachi's shape under the murky water. He swam forward, quickly grabbing Itachi by the arm to pull him up, but something tugged the boy back. Sasuke glanced down to see a weight wrapped around one of Itachi's small ankles. The Uchiha moved towards the weight and untied it from his brother before grabbing the boy around the chest and kicking up to the surface of the lake.

Sasuke gasped for breath, air filling his lungs. He lurched towards the lake side, dragging Itachi with him. He made it to the land and pulled Itachi's limp form into the grass before dropping to his knees. Itachi was not moving...almost desperately Sasuke began to pump air into the younger boy's chest. He swore softly as he did so.

"C'mon Itachi breathe." He muttered. He continued to work at Itachi's chest receiving no response. "Dammit, fucking wake up!" The boy's lips were tinged blue. Sasuke let out a desperate noise as he stared down at Itachi. "Don't leave me like this!" He snarled, teeth bared.

All at once, Itachi's body jerked forward as the boy coughed up a copious amount of water. The younger Uchiha let out a ragged breath, body falling on its side. The boy lay gasping, painfully for breath, coughs wracking his body. Sasuke swiftly reached for the boy, ignoring the weak protests, and Itachi suddenly found himself tucked against Sasuke's chest as the other Uchiha cradled him.

"You're alright," Sasuke suddenly murmured, eyes burning from tears. "I've got you." Itachi shivered violently against the bigger teen, eyes wide. Sasuke continued to hold him as if he was the most precious thing imaginable. Slowly, Itachi reached forward and grabbed onto his sibling, clinging to the older boy like a life line. "I've got you..." Sasuke continued to murmur, rocking the boy back and forth. "You're alright, you're alright..."


	12. Take My Hand

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support so far! I'm so glad people are enjoying this!  
**

* * *

 _Itachi stood, feet on the edge of the deck. He stared into the dark water, listening as Sasuke stormed away. He barely heard the older boy leave. He glanced down at the stone pieces at his feet, looking towards the ropes. The buzzing in his ears had reached a crescendo. He wanted it-he needed it to end. He knelt suddenly, unnoticed by Sasuke and wrapped the rope tightly around his ankle and attached it to the stone. He glanced towards the water and scooted forward, dragging the stone. He sat for a moment, staring into the dark water, seeing only his reflection staring back. Pale faced and sunken cheeked. His reflection suddenly morphed and he was staring at a young man. The young man wore a cloak of black with red clouds. The young man met his gaze and Itachi's breath caught in his throat. This was **him**... The future him brought a single slender finger to his lips, eyes dancing red and lips curled into a secretive smile. The Mangekyō Sharingan glared back.  
_

 _Itachi was suddenly under the water, sinking swiftly. The weight wrapped around his ankle yanking him down, down, down. It was so cold, the water dark and freezing him. He could see nothing, the sun was blotted out. His lungs burnt and Itachi fought the urge to struggle. He forced his body to relax. This is how Shisui had died. He must have struggled. His lungs must have burnt as Itachi's did now. Freedom so close yet denied. Had it been this cold? How had Itachi been able to hold Shisui down when he despised killing? Drowning someone was so...intimate. You had to be able to hold someone under the water, not allowing them the chance for escape. Their lives in your hands as their body stopped struggling._

 _His lungs screamed for air, burning almost unbearably. Unable to hold his breath any longer, Itachi inhaled water invading his system. He choked, the burning intensified and for a moment he felt as if he was falling asleep. The fear, the burning in his chest and the cold surrounding him seemed to fade away. His body felt so tired and his eyes drooped. He needed...he..._

 _Hands pumped his chest. He could hear someone yelling. The fog in his mind began to clear a bit. The hands worked harder, the voice becoming desperate. He recognized that voice...he wanted to tell them to leave him alone. His body arched as he was suddenly jarred. He swiftly rolled onto his side, water bursting from his mouth. He couched painfully, his lungs hungry for air. Itachi gasped in pain, coughing up the lake water. Those hands reached for him again and he struggled weakly. The voice was murmuring something in a soothing tone and Itachi could not help but cling to it. The body was drenched in water but was so warm. It spoke in hushed whispers._

 _"You're alright, you're alright..." That voice suddenly murmured and Itachi began to struggle again. Did this voice not understand? Why was this person comforting him?_

 _"Let me, go..." He struggled, voice weaker than he would have wanted. He shoved at the chest and tried to crawl towards the lake hands reached for him, gently but firmly pulling him back the voice trying to calm him.  
_

 _"Come on Itachi, stop..." The voice came out pained and hoarse. Itachi continued to struggle, trying to shove the person off. Didn't they understand? He needed to die! It was the only way to give Sasuke his life back! He needed to die!_

 _"Let me go! I need to die! You have to let me go!" He wailed, voice hoarse from the water. "Let me go, please, please I need to die! You have to let me die, please!"_

"Come on Itachi, stop..." Sasuke managed, confused as the boy tried to make a break for the water. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he tried to hold down his sibling.

"Let me go!" Itachi cried out, voice distraught. "You have to let me go! Let me go, please, please I need to die!" Sasuke nearly dropped the boy at those words. Itachi struggled furiously, biting and scratching at Sasuke. "You have to let me die, please!" Itachi managed to shove Sasuke away and made a break for the water. Sasuke struggled to his feet and chased after Itachi just as he reached the edge of the water. Sasuke leaped forward, tackling Itachi into the water just as Itachi went under. They struggled wildly against each other, Sasuke dragging Itachi back to shore as Itachi clawed and bit at his arms.

Sasuke dragged Itachi towards the grass, Itachi thrashing all the while.

"LET ME GO!"

Sasuke lifted Itachi up, ignoring the struggles. Itachi flailed, smacking at Sasuke. The water getting further and further away. Sasuke's heart was beating violently, his knees felt weak but he hardly noticed.

"LET ME DIE!" Itachi screamed. "I HAVE TO DIE, LET ME **GO**!" The Uchiha trudged onward. Itachi's screams ringing in his ears. "LET ME DIE! PLEASE...please I need to die, _please let me do this...please..."_

* * *

There were marks on Sasuke's arms and hands. Scratches from Itachi's nails and bite marks as well. Sasuke became aware of this by the stares he was receiving from Kakashi and Naruto. He crossed his arms over his chest and trained his eyes on the door. When Tsunade popper her head in, Sasuke stood. She motioned for Sasuke to come over. He glanced at Naruto, silently telling him to follow.

"Kakashi, you come too." Tsunade stated and Sasuke fought down a groan. The three followed Tsunade to her office and the woman motioned for Naruto to shut the door. She leaned against the desk, crossing her arms and fixing Sasuke with a level stare.

"So my healers say he'll heal up nicely. They also say you wouldn't tell them what exactly happened to him...or yourself. So mind explaining?" She asked and Sasuke fixed Kakashi and Naruto with cold stares. Naruto looked back, apprehensively while Kakashi looked bored. Tsunade had called him here and as far as he knew Sasuke and Itachi had gotten into another fight and Itachi had once again survived. He wanted nothing to do with either Uchiha. Sasuke turned back to Tsuande.

"We fought." He began, voice rough and Tsuande snorted.

"That's pretty clear." Sasuke shot her a withering glare. He glanced towards the window, wishing to leave. Instead he looked back at the Hokage. "I walked back towards the house and left him by the water. When I turned back around to yell at him again, he was gone."

"Gone?" Tsunade's voice took on an uneasy edge, not liking where this was going. Naruto's eyes were fixed on Sasuke. Kakashi was staring out the window, watching the clouds watch by.

"He was in the water." Sasuke closed his eyes. Kakashi slowly turned to look at the Uchiha while Tsunade's expression became somber. "He...he had a weight tied around his ankle to hold him under..." He opened his eyes to stare at Tsuande who cursed softly. Naruto blinked in surprise and glanced towards Kakashi who he was surprised to see as staring at Sasuke in shock.

"He tried to kill himself?" Kakashi asked softly and Sasuke nodded.

"I dragged him out...he wasn't breathing..." The blonde stared at his friend sadly. Kakashi's body felt as if icy water had been dumped over him. "I...he coughed up the water...but he pushed me away and tried to go back." He showed them his wounded arms. "He kept screaming that he needed to die." Kakashi suddenly stood and stalked from the room, not looking back as he opened and slammed the door behind him. Sasuke and Naruto barely heard him but Tsunade stared after him with a severe expression. She looked back to Sasuke.

"Go on."

"I...dragged him back towards the house and he passed out. So I brought him to the hospital."

"It explains why you both were drenched." She muttered. "He'll live if that's any consolation but _suicide_..." She closed her eyes and Naruto watched his friend's expression shift to pained. Tsunade stood and approached the window, staring out at the village. "He's heavily drugged right now. He'll need to stay over night. I can have som-"

"I'll stay." Sasuke stated firmly and the Hokage nodded.

"Good. We'll keep this quiet. The Elders don't need to know about this. More paperwork, more stress on you and Itachi. More of them sticking their noses in things that don't concern them." She looked towards Naruto and Sasuke troubled. "Has he made any indication about suicide before?" Both boys shook their heads. The Hokage ran a hand through her hair, locking eyes with Sasuke.

"You can go to him now. Naruto, I want to keep you for a minute."

Itachi's hands were cold in his grasp.

Small too.

Sasuke had not moved from Itachi's bedside since he had entered the room. That was seven hours ago now. The sedatives had done their job and Itachi was still out cold. Naruto had come by after talking with Tsunade. He brought Sasuke some food and promised to visit again in the morning. Sasuke's chair was pulled close to Itachi's bedside so Sasuke could hold on to Itachi if he awoke. Moonlight filtered into the room, casting Itachi's face in a pale hue. His eyelashes brushed over his cheeks, giving him a childlike cherubic look. Something Sasuke had never considered Itachi to be. How had he not noticed how young Itachi was. There was still baby fat on his face! Kakashi had not shown his face. Sasuke didn't think he wanted him to.

He glanced at Itachi's little hand, absently stroking his thumb over the cool flesh. The fingers were slender. Sasuke tried to remember Itachi's hands as an adult. He remembered they were slender as well. His nails were also painted...that brought a slight smile to Sasuke's lips. Imagining Itachi settling down after a night of evil and painting his nails...or did Kisame paint them for him? The thought of that had Sasuke laughing out loud.

"Hmm?" A weak voice called out and Sasuke blinked as he stared into Itachi's now open eyes. The brothers stared at each other for a moment. Itachi frowned as he tried to remember what happened. When he did, his face fell and he closed his eyes.

"You stopped me."

"Yes."

"Why?" Itachi asked but Sasuke could not find an answer. Instead he continued to stare down at the little hand in his grasp. How many times had he broken this wrist? He lifted his eyes to stare at Itachi who stared back in defeat. Sasuke tore his gaze away and looked towards the window.

"Why did you jump, Itachi?" He asked and the boy frowned in confusion.

"To die." He replied as if the answer was simple. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed sharply. "Is that not what you want to happen?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke met Itachi's stare and shook his head.

"I want you to die as an adult. Who remembers everything. Who can fight back knowing why the battle is even happening. You...you're innocent." He finished weakly and Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

"You've wanted me dead since you brought me here." He stated tiredly. "Don't tell me you grew compassion when I took my life into my own hands rather than allow you the control." His voice became bitter at this. Sasuke was stunned by the words and slowly shook his head, reaching to touch Itachi's face.

"No, no! It's... _you_ were standing there...and then you were _gone_..." Itachi flinched as Sasuke's fingers brushed over his cheek. He looked away, shoulders hunching. His eyes burnt but he brushed it aside. He would not cry again. He had already humiliated himself enough.

"I had not realized you were still there. I'm sorry."

"Don't...don't apologize." Sasuke muttered awkwardly. He pulled his hand away from Itachi's cheek. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and studied Itachi tiredly.

"Have you slept?" The boy asked and Sasuke shook his head yawning, Itachi frowned. "You need sleep Sasuke."

"I'm fine." He muttered and Itachi fought down a smile.

"So stubborn." He mused. He looked out the window and frowned. He turned back to Sasuke and watched the older boy continue to study his hand. "I can finish that story of Shisui and I drunkenly returning to the compound." He offered and Sasuke looked up unable to fight his slight smile.

"How did you manage to come back unnoticed?" He asked and Itachi smiled back.

Sasuke fell asleep lulled by Itachi's voice. Itachi remained awake and stared out the window waiting. He did not have to wait long. The window silently slid open and Hatake Kakashi slipped through, leveling Itachi with a blank stare.


	13. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support so far! I'm so glad people are enjoying this! I'm trying to crank out each chapter as fast as I can while my muse is active, so keep looking for updates!  
**

* * *

"You don't look surprised to see me." Kakashi stated, voice low. Sasuke remained sleeping, drained from the events of the day.

"I'm not. I knew you would come eventually." Itachi replied from the bed. He glanced to where Sasuke sat fast asleep. Kakashi followed his gaze. They stared at Sasuke for a moment before Kakashi spoke again.

"You tried to kill yourself." His voice came out smooth but Itachi knew Kakashi enough that it was the voice he used when he was trying to put up a wall.

"That is correct." The boy responded. He slowly looked back towards Kakashi who stared at him with that same cold expression. Kakashi remained by the window, his breathing level despite the growing heat in his stomach. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the window sill staring at the boy. Itachi. The Uchiha fought the urge to stand and approach his former romantic partner. Instead he watched as the man fought an internal conflict. He knew Kakashi's father had committed suicide. He knew how this had effected Kakashi. How the man's views on suicide were harsh... so he was not surprised by the bitter smile that curled Kakashi's lips.

"Why am I not surprised." He hummed. "You would try to take the easy way out." Itachi tries not to flinch at this and closed his eyes. He listened as Kakashi slowly approached, Sasuke remaining fast asleep. The man sat on the edge of the bed and studied Itachi. Itachi opened his eyes and stared at Kakashi.

"Sasuke brought you...unconscious to the hospital. Naruto and I thought you two had got into another fight...but I should have noticed something was off. He was panicking, chest heaving and eyes blown wide. He was holding you like...like he was trying to shield you from the world." Kakashi looked back to Sasuke.

"I've never seen him like that." He mused and Itachi bit his lip, guilty at what he had put his brother through.

"I thought..." He began, voice steady and light. "That it would be better for everyone if I was dead." Kakashi stared at him. Part of the Copy nin wanted to gather the Uchiha in his arms and dismiss his fears. Tell him how important he was. How Kakashi could not imagine a world without Itachi alive in it. He wanted too declare his love for the Uchiha, he wanted so much...

Kakashi was never very good with emotion. Never had been. Perhaps it was part of his charm...

"True, but that wasn't for you to decide." Kakashi shrugged and Itachi's lips curled.

"Why the worry Kakashi?" Itachi sneered. "It's not like you care about me." His words were bitter and Kakashi fought not to deny them.

"Also true, but did you even consider Sasuke? I know the effects of suicide." He pointed out, his father's lifeless corpse flashing through his mind. " It's a cowards way out. I thought you were better than that."

"Obviously not." Itachi replied coldly. "Tell me...is this about your _father_ offing himself or is this more abut your obsessive need to control everything around you? I know it has nothing to do with me anyway. You never loved me. I doubt you even understand the emotion."

 _Ouch_.

That hurt. Kakashi however was talented at hiding his emotions and managed to look non pulsed. It was not an easy feat but Kakashi had always been good at it. He tried to pretend that the Uchiha's words were not like a punch to the gut. Kakashi would show him emotion!

Never loved Itachi? Who was Itachi to say he knew him? _He_ had left. He had killed everyone and ran away! And now he had tried to...kill himself! It was the easy way out! They way his father had taken! And for Itachi to flippantly bring his father up? How _dare_ he!

"Love is trivial! _You_ were nothing more than a challenge that I wanted to conquer." Kakashi hissed, glaring at the Uchiha who stared back blankly. "Your death has been long in coming you fucking brat. But once again you walk away with your life and act as if no one else matters! Sasuke has suffered enough because of you. And because of that, Sakura has suffered watching Sasuke walk his path. Naruto has suffered feeling as if he _failed_ someone! You want to die? Fine, but the least you could have done was actually succeed." Kakashi spat and instantly regret it at the expression on Itachi's face. Itachi looked away, towards Sasuke who remained asleep. He nodded, face closed off.

"Very well, I'll keep that in mind...in any event Sasuke needs sleep."

"Itachi-" Kakashi began but Itachi's attention was now on Sasuke. Now desperate for a distraction against that pain in his chest that he came to associate with Sasuke and Kakashi. Itachi tucked the blanket around Sasuke's shoulders and closed his eyes.

"He has not slept much and he's...he's a growing boy." Itachi rambled in a low voice.

"Itachi, please-"

"I don't want him to wake up."

"I'm sorry-"

"Please Kakashi," Itachi whispered, voice cracking. "Just go." Kakashi slowly stood, face pained as he stared at the Uchiha. He fought the urge to reach for him and walked towards the door. He stood at the entrance and turned back to Itachi, mouth open to say something but no words came out. He stared at Itachi's hunched form. The boy was still, eyes closed and breathing even as if all was fine with the world. Kakashi wanted to apologize. He always fucked things up when it came to emotions. He wanted to fix this. Instead he walked away, leaving Itachi alone curled in that hospital bed wishing he had succeeded.

Morning came with a dreary haze. Sasuke awoke and Itachi was not in his bed. Instead the boy was at the window, gazing out with a blank expression. His scrawny legs reminded Sasuke of twigs. He was startled by the sudden desire to cover Itachi with a blanket...or ten and brushed it off as just being tired. He watched the Uchiha in silence for a moment before sighing.

"Itachi," He croaked, stretching and wincing at the ache on his back from sleeping in the chair "How are you feeling?" He asked as Itachi turned to face him.

"I'm fine. He replied, glancing at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright?" He questioned and Sasuke nodded, rubbing the side of his head.

"We need to talk when we get back to the compound." Sasuke stated as he studied Itachi. The boy nodded and looked back towards the window.

"I know." He heard Sasuke walk around the room.

"I'm going to see when you can leave. Wait here okay?" He looked towards Itachi who nodded and tiredly sat down on the bed. Sasuke walked from the room, fighting the urge to look back over his shoulder. He headed down the hall and towards the lobby where two nurses stood. One spotted him and a smile curled her full lips. Sasuke fought down the eye roll that ached to make an appearance and approached the women.

"When can I take my brother home?" He asked and the nurse who motioned for him to follow her to the front desk. He awkwardly stood by the desk as the nurse flipped through her file and found Itachi. She glanced up at Sasuke.

"He's breathing fine? No complications?" She asked and Sasuke nodded. The woman looked back down at the file. "Alright just sign here and I will have a doctor approve." She handed him the file and Sasuke took a pen, eyes scanning the page. Tsunade had been true on her word that Itachi's suicide would be covered up. Instead it was written that he had fallen in the water and hit his head. The approving doctor...Tsunade herself. Sasuke signed his name. As he turned to return to Itachi the nurse called him back and handed him two envelopes to give to Itachi. Sasuke took them without a glance and headed back to Itachi's room. The Uchiha passed Tsunade on his way and she gave him a stiff nod. He found Itachi pulling his long hair back into a ponytail, ready to leave.

"Good, you're almost ready." Sasuke muttered, watching as Itachi brushed his bangs from his face and adjusted his shirt. Itachi glanced up at him, a twin expression of discomfort on his face.

"Yes. Tsunade was just here."

"I saw..."

"Oh..." They stood in awkward silence for a moment, neither looking at each other before Itachi found his voice.

"She gave me my file." He murmured, lifting it for Sasuke to see. The Uchiha nodded absently, unsure on where to go from here. When Itachi turned he found his voice and stepped forward.

"Oh, these were left for you at the nurses station." Sasuke stated, handing Itachi two envelopes. Itachi took them in surprise, thanking his brother who nodded saying he was going to sign Itachi out. Itachi opened the first envelope and his brows furrowed when he uncovered a very old leaf that was obviously being kept together by some jutsu. He gently set the leaf down and looked at the note that came with it. It was very short.

 _I never stopped._

Was all it said. But Itachi recognized the writing and after a moment recognized the leaf. A smile slowly curved over Itachi's lips as he stared down at it. He brought the leaf absently to his lips before sealing it back in the letter. He looked towards the next letter and found he did not recognize the writing. He opened it and gently pulled the letter from the envelope and unfolded it.

 _Itachi-san,_

 _I was told about your unfortunate accident. I do hope you will be more careful in the future. It is very unlike you to be so clumsy. I suppose we all have our days though. I do hope that rope did not leave bruises on that lovely ankle of yours. Warm regards and I look forward to our next meeting._

This note was unsigned.

It did not matter.

Itachi knew who wrote it and the chill that ran down his spine was violent. The room suddenly spun and he stumbled back. He moved towards the bathroom as fast as he could reaching the toilet just as vomit coursed its way up his throat. How could _he_ have known? Tsunade had ensured very few would know! Spies! His damn spies! He shook violently, eyes clenched shut. Why was he so weak!? Why was this happening?

"Itachi, you're free to..." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he made his way into the room and found Itachi.

"Itachi!" He managed and rushed forward, reaching for Itachi before hesitating and pulling away. He waited until the heaving passed before speaking. "Do you need to see the doctor?" He asked and Itachi panted and swiftly shook his head.

"No...no I'm fine." He managed in a weak voice. Sasuke stared at him with a troubled expression. Itachi had just been puking. He obviously was not fine. He hesitantly reached for Itachi and allowed his fingers to brush over his back. Itachi tensed slightly at the touch but looked back at Sasuke, looking so old and yet so incredibly young that it left Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Can we go home?" He asked, voice still small and expression still raw. Sasuke could do nothing more than nod.

"Yeah...let's go home."

* * *

The walk back was tense. Itachi really should not have been surprised. All the frustration Sasuke felt was beginning to boil over. They barely looked at each other, barely spoke. Both too focused on making it back to the compound in one piece. As they entered the house, Itachi wanted to do nothing more than run to his room but Sasuke blocked his path.

"We need to talk about this." He stated firmly. Itachi knew he was being a coward, but he did not want to speak of it. He wanted to pretend it had never happened and things could return to normal. Sasuke hating him and Itachi silent. Now things have changed. With Itachi's failed suicide attempt, things can not go back to the way they were.

"Can't we do this later?" He muttered and Sasuke shook his head.

"We're talking about this now." He is the older brother now. He is the adult and Itachi, the younger. Itachi will listen and he will answer. Itachi stared at Sasuke, face guarded as he waited for Sasuke to speak. Sasuke seemed at a loss and Itachi closed his eyes.

"Didn't we go over this last night?" He asked tiredly and Sasuke looked away.

"Barely." The teenager muttered and Itachi sighed in annoyance.

"I tried to kill myself. You stopped me. End of story." Itachi stated, fixing Sasuke with a weary stare. "Why dwell?" He tried to walk passed Sasuke, but the teen grabbed his arm stopping him. He stared down at Itachi, his expression torn between annoyance and fear. Itachi's own annoyance spiked at Sasuke gentle touch. Kakashi had already made his view clear. Why was Sasuke acting like he was suddenly important? He pulled away and Sasuke let him. Itachi made a move towards the door but stopped, hands lifting to grip at the wooden frame as he stared down at his feet. Sasuke stared after him, that same child like lost expression on his face. And it _hurt_. It hurt knowing that he had effected Sasuke in such a way. That Sasuke was still his brother under all the cold aloof detachment. It burnt at Itachi who needed to lash out. To push Sasuke away while he still could.

"You can;t act like nothing happened-"

"Why are acting like this!?" The Uchiha snapped, spinning around to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked in surprise and Itachi was once again painfully reminded that this was his little brother! "You don't care about me. We're enemies remember? What could you possibly gain b-"

"BECAUSE I NEARLY LOST YOU!" Sasuke screamed and Itachi stared wide eyed. Sasuke shook his head, eyes clenched shut. "I nearly lost you..." Before he realized what he was doing, Itachi was walking forward towards Sasuke who stared at him. Itachi was suddenly reaching out to his brother who swiftly and tightly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and burying his face into Itachi's hair. He clenched his eyes shut and inhaled sharply.

The brothers clung to each other in silence, neither able to find the words to speak. Neither willing to break the peace that for the first time in years existed between the two.

"I lost you once," Sasuke finally muttered, pressing his forehead against Itachi's and staring into his eyes. "I won't...I _can't_ lose you again." Itachi closed his eyes and buried his face against Sasuke's shoulder, allowing his brother to hold on to him. There was safety in Sasuke's arms. Safety he had never felt with mother or father. He clung to his brother, desperate for the family he had lost. When they separated, Sasuke cupped Itachi's cheek in his hand and stared at his brother like he was something precious. It was not a look Itachi was used to seeing.

That night, he barely slept. He sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unsure what to do. Sleep evaded him and his thoughts were too jumbled. His dreams were harsh. He dreamed of what he assumed was the future. The blue man urging him to wake up before he found out too much.

 _"But I wish to know..."_ He would murmur and the blue man would offer him a fond smile.

 _"You will soon Itachi-san. But not today."_

 _"What is your name?"_ Itachi would ask and the man would shake his head almost sadly.

 _"You will figure it out."_

When the first drops of rain fell he turned to the window to watch it fall. Feeling jittery, Itachi stood and silently made his way down the hall. Sasuke was fast asleep and Itachi wished to leave him that way. He knew he was pushing his luck when he left the compound, but he could not help himself. The rain called to him and he answered that call.

He barely made it ten feet out of the compound before the rain let up and he stared into the cloudy sky. How ominous. He began to walk, the drizzle ticking his skin. Itachi approached the bridge and watched the water below. He felt his throat clench as the memory of yesterday filled his head and he looked away from the water. Itachi kept walking, hair drenched and still feeling jittery. He wondered if Danzō had sent any of his spies out and was nearly tempted to call out to them to face him. Instead, he walked back towards the compound. He had not gotten far when he sensed a familiar chakra nearby. Itachi stopped walking and closed his eyes.

"Kakashi." He greeted. He felt Kakashi approach and slowly turned to look at the man. Kakashi looked as exhausted as Itachi felt. Dark shadows were under his eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. His damp hair clung to his face.

"You're out here by yourself?"

"No. You're here." Itachi replied and Kakashi chuckled tiredly at that. "You knew I was following you?"

"Yes."

"Maaa, I'm slipping in old age, I guess." Kakashi mused and Itachi brushed his hair from his face, and looked at his feet.

"I received your letter." He murmured and Kakashi fought down a smile.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. And the leaf..." He pointed out and the Copy nin almost looked excited before his expression returned to his regular aloofness that Itachi had fallen so hard for. The man regarded Itachi with amused eyes.

"Was it too much?" Kakashi asked, suddenly self conscious and Itachi tilted his head with a smirk.

"No. I found it incredibly sweet." He murmured and Kakashi scoffed.

"Sweet? Damn I _am_ slipping." Kakashi muttered and Itachi laughed. Actually _laughed_. He looked towards the sky and felt the rain dribble down his face.

"I have to go back now..." He managed, voice tired. "I don't want Sasuke to worry." He glanced back to Kakashi, expression returning to its usual blank state. Kakashi stared at him, wishing to say _something_ but as usual remaining silent. He walked forward, approaching Itachi and taking the Uchiha's hand in his own. Itachi stared as he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss against his knuckles.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured against Itachi's skin. Itachi closed his eyes and focused on his breathing before offering a slight nod.

"It's fine Kakashi-san," He murmured. The honorific was like a punch in the gut to Kakashi. "It's not important." He refused to look at Kakashi who after a moment of silence bid Itachi a goodnight. He listened as the man began to walk away, defeat radiating off him in waves. Hurt bubbled in Itachi's chest and he hated it. He opened his eyes and looked towards the man who should have been his lover.

"Kakashi!" Itachi called out, rushing towards the man. The Copy nin turned in confusion, head tilted.

"Ita-" His sentence was cut off as Itachi leaped into his arms, throwing his arms around Kakashi's neck and connecting his lips to the man's. Kakashi stumbled back, eyes wide ad the sudden kiss. He had certainly not been expecting that. Maybe a punch...Kakashi got over his surprise very quickly. He kissed back, hand gripping onto Itachi as the Uchiha clung to him. When they separated both were panting and Itachi offered the man a weak smile.

"I don't think I could have stopped," He murmured. "No matter why I left...I don't think I could have ever stopped loving you." He whispered against Kakashi's lips. He slowly pulled back, eyes half lidded. Kakashi smiled back. For a moment, for now...age meant nothing. It was simply Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi was not the adult, Itachi not a child. They were not shinobi. They were simply two people who found each other in a sea of faces and felt the same pull. They were two people who found love in each other where they could not find it anywhere else.

"I should have helped you," Kakashi murmured, burying his face into the crook of Itachi's neck. "I should have been there."

"There was nothing you could have done." The Uchiha whispered back, his hair plastered against his face and neck. "My fate was sealed, no matter the reason."

"I love you." Kakashi blurted out, desperate for the boy to know. Desperate for him to understand that he always had. Itachi offered Kakashi a smile, and if there were tears in his eyes, the rain washed them away. He reached for Kakashi again. This gentle soft hearted shinobi. This boy who deserved the world but was blotted from it instead. Itachi pressed his lips to Kakashi's forehead.

"Perhaps in another life I could have made you happy," The Uchiha's voice was shaky, his hands on either side of Kakashi's face. "Maybe we could have had a happy ending...but not in this one. I've ruined those chances...and I'm so sorry. Maybe one day I'll find out why I did it. Maybe one day you will forgive me." He pulled the Copy nin in for another kiss and Kakashi returned it as if it were their last, as if to make up for the last time they kissed before everything burned around them. Itachi pulled away again, his lips laying a final gentle kiss on the side of Kakashi's cheek. "Forgive me, Kakashi-sempai..." He lips moved against Kakashi's ear, offering him a lovely smile and then he was gone. Running away from the Copy nin and towards the compound, Kakashi watching him go and feeling as powerless as he had the night Itachi left.

Above and unnoticed by either, stood two men. One wore an orange mask, the other a large cloak that he wore over his head. The man in the mask tuned to shook his head in amusement.

"I should have expected it from you Kakashi." He muttered before looking towards the cloaked figure. "What shall we do?"

"We simply watch, Obito." The cloaked figure stated softly. "Itachi's attempt on his life was most...surprising, so we watch very closely. If Danzō makes a move, we shall as well." The cloaked man turned on his heel and walked away from Obito who stared down at where Kakashi stood unaware.

"What should I tell Kisame?" Obito questioned without turning. "He has grown restless." Madara snorted at this.

"Tell him that he will see his lover again soon." He replied lazily. "As will I..." He chuckled at this and Obito fought down an eye roll. He tore his gaze away from Kakashi and looked towards his mentor.

"Yes, Madara-sama."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Longer chapter, I know! I know, a lot of you were rather ticked with Kakashi, but he's not the villain here. He's not the hero either...but Itachi's got bigger fish to fry (Not Kisame) He has other plans for him ;) Oh and obviously I have take some liberties with the manga. Madara and Obito are allies in this and I have it so Obito and Itachi were the murderers of the Uchiha clan, with Madara as their...mentor. More will be explained in future chapters.**


	14. When I See Your Face

**Warning: There will be mentions of sexual abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

The tea house was fairly empty which was exactly how Genma preferred it. There was an elderly couple in one corner, a small group of Genin in another and Kakashi and him on the other side of the cafe. Kakashi was enjoying his tea and seemed at ease with the world. Genma grinned at his friend and stretched out dramatically, not glancing at his own tea. Genma used to hit on Itachi. Mostly to annoy Kakashi but also because he thought the kid was absolutely gorgeous. What's life without a healthy dose of rivalry between friends? He could remember one such conversation he had with Kakashi years before.

 _"Hey, Hatake." Genma greeted from the rooftop late one evening. Kakashi looked up and gave a lazy salute._

 _"Yo." Genma made his way down from the rooftop and hit the floor. He glanced towards Kakashi._

 _"You still on for tonight?" He asked and the Copy nin nodded. Genma grinned cheekily. "Shisui's coming...and you know that means Itachi's going to be there." He pointed out and Kakashi tilted his head. Though his expression was lax it was clear to see that this news pleased Kakashi._

 _"Good to know." He replied flippantly and Genma's grin was almost shark like. As the two headed down the street, Genma nudged the man to gain his attention.  
_

 _"Oh? You know...I was hoping to ask the Uchiha on a date." He stated casually and Kakashi shrugged._

 _"I'm sure Shisui will be thrilled." He replied evenly and Genma laughed._

 _"Not that Uchiha. **Itachi**." Kakashi blinked once at this. His expression however remained neutral. He shrugged as if Genma taking Itachi on a date was not something to worry about.  
_

 _"Really." It was not a question but Genma treated it as one._

 _"Yup, I have a thing for pretty boys." He winked at Kakashi who shrugged again. He walked ahead seemingly mulling over Genma's words. He let out a dramatic sigh and shook his head.  
_

 _"I don't think you're Itachi's type." He stated almost sadly._

 _"Oh? And why is that?" Genma teased.  
_

 _"He likes his men attractive."_

Good times.

As he sat across the Copy nin enjoying some tea, he considered what harm would there be in reviving their playful rivalry? He leaned into his chair, his arms behind his head as he looked towards the ceiling.

"Hey." he stated catching the man's attention.

"Hmm?"

"So Itachi's single now, right?" He did not look at Kakashi but could fee the Copy nin's eyes on him.

"I assume." Kakashi replied after a moment and Genma nodded.

"I think I might ask him out." He stated lazily finally looking towards Kkakashi who had whipped out a book and was reading it.

"You can try." Kakashi replied, genially. Genma cocked his head.

"Try?" He prompted and Kakashi turned a page.

"You heard me."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pile of dango Itachi had consumed and quickly glanced at his brother's stomach.

Nope, still flat.

Where did it all go? Did Itachi know some jutsu that kept him so tiny? He glanced back at Itachi who yet again offered him one and Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm good." He replied and headed towards the door, smiling slightly. When he approached his room he found a tomato sitting on the floor. For three days Itachi had left him a single tomato and Sasuke would be lying if he did not feel all warm and giddy knowing that Itachi was in his own way still trying to take care of him. The suicide attempt was in the front of his mind and he refused to let go of the image of Itachi's lifeless body dangling in his arms or how he had screamed and struggled against Sasuke's grip as he attempted to end his life. Sasuke would never forget.

He picked up the tomato and brought it to his lips.

Later he observe how rigid Itachi was as they walked towards Danzō's office. Before the suicide attempt Sasuke would not notice and even if he had, he would not care. But now he noticed and focused on these things. The way Itachi's lips tightened as they moved closer. He thought to ask but if Itachi was anything like him, he would receive no answer. Danzō was an asshole. Sasuke did not doubt this. So he used this time to distract Itachi and would talk a bit about his time on Team 7. Itachi would smile that same smile he used when Sasuke was telling him about how his day had been at the academy. **  
**

Itachi in turn would tell Sasuke about some of the missions he had been sent on that as a child Sasuke had been so curious about but Itachi would never tell. They did not mention their parents. They did not speak of Kakashi, although Sasuke knew he was going to have to face the man. When they reached Danzō's office they stilled.

"I'll be right outside alright?" Sasuke stated, feeling uneasy about leaving Itachi but Itachi offered him a kind smile and nodded.

Danzō was at his desk same as always, his back to Itachi. He turned slowly, face devoid of emotion as he came to face the Uchiha. He nodded gravely and motioned for Itachi to sit.

"I take you have have healed completely." The man stated and Itachi nodded.

"Yes, Danzō-sama."

"Good. I was quite worried about you. You had been my best operative and to hear you had nearly died...it was most unsettling." The man sat at his desk and fixed Itachi with a pointed stare. Itachi gazed back, expression perfectly blank. This seemed to please Danzō who smiled. It was a bitter smile and Itachi fought not to look away.

"You seem tired, Itachi." Danzō suddenly stated, voice almost bored. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, considering his options. Lying was not one of them.

"Yes, Danzō-sama. It has been a trying last few days." He admitted blankly and Danzō nodded.

"Understandable. I assume you will be more cautious from here on out?"

"Yes, Danzō-sama."

Danzō leaned back in his chair, his fingers interlocked as he studied Itachi.

"You must be aware Itachi that the memories you lost may one day return to you. You must remember your training and know that you were once one of my men. I expect your loyalty." He spoke casually and watched as Itachi nodded slowly in understanding.

"I understand Danzō-sama." The boy stated and Danzō watched as if a weight was placed on the boy's chest. Anyone who was not Danzō would have missed it. But he has watched this boy. He knows this boy intimately. In a way that fool brother of his will never know. In a way Kakashi could only dream of. He has seen this child been made undone and it was glorious. He considered how the fool younger Uchiha would react if he admitted that he had fucked his brother. When he later called Sasuke into his office he wondered how enraged he would be if Danzō pointed to every surface he had taken the boy. How Itachi had been bent over the desk Danzō sat at or the chair Sasuke slumped in. It would prove to be comical. He would finally see how much of Fugaku Uchiha existed in his wayward angry youngest son. But now was not the time.

Best not.

Instead he discussed Itachi with the irate Uchiha. Asked about his well being and Sasuke would respond with hn's or other short answers. Danzō however, did not miss the spark in the teen's eyes. Different from before. Before there had been the hatred, the anger at the very mention of Itachi's name. Now there was still the possessiveness, but it intermingled with that determined need to protect. Much like Shisui's eyes when he found out what Danzō and Itachi had been doing. He dismissed the brothers and did not miss the suspicious glare Sasuke shot him over his shoulder. Things were moving along _quite_ nicely.

"What was with him?" Sasuke asked as soon as the building was out of sight. Itachi glanced up at his brother with furrowed brows.

"Danzō-sama?" He asked and Sasuke nodded still looking put out.

"Has he always been so...?"

"Cold?" Itachi supplied and Sasuke nodded not sure if that was the word he would use. Itachi nodded. Itachi offered his sibling a slight smile.

"You've never been a fan of authority." He pointed out and Sasuke offered a smile of his own.

"Only yours." He replied and Itachi rose a brow, clearly amused. They entered the Uchiha compound and walked down the dusty street. The comfortable silence had become thick and awkward as they stared down the long strip of land that once was bustling with life and was now a ghost town. Sasuke glanced towards Itachi who was staring at the compound with a deeply troubled expression on his face.

Sasuke nudged Itachi and the boy glanced up at him. Offering Itachi a weak smile Sasuke motioned to the gates.

"Let's go. I have somewhere we can hang out."

* * *

Kisame could not contain the impatient sigh he had been holding when Madara finally called for him...or was it Obito? Honestly Kisame didn't care. The masked Uchiha had called him to the office for a reason and Kisame hoped it was the reason he suspected it was. He sat by the desk, nonchalant as Madara studied him. They sat in tense silence for a moment before the Uchiha let out a low sigh and shook his head.

"We will not be going after him."

"WHAT!?" Kisame was suddenly on his feet, bearing down on the masked man. Madara/Obito lifted a hand to calm him.

"We cannot just rush in unless we have a plan of attack. You wouldn't want Itachi getting caught in the crossfire now would you?"

Kisame was reluctant to agree but he slowly sat back down, body tensed. He stared unhappily at the Uchiha, wondering if snapping his neck would be appropriate.

"What is it you're trying to do here?" He growled and Madara/Obito scoffed.

"I'm trying to keep this quickly dwindling organization afloat, while you Hoshigaki are thinking with the wrong head." He fixed the Kiri nin with a blank stare. "We will go after Itachi, when the time is right." He stood and fixed Kisame with a slight smile that the guy could not even see. Kisame nodded, still looking displeased but left the office. Obito stared after Kisame before sighing.

"You can come out now." He stated and Zetsu swiftly appeared. "Is Hidan healing?"

"Quite well. He's already threatening to sodomize everyone."

"Excellent." Obito glanced at Zetsu. "Keep an eye on Kisame. Madara will not be pleased if he runs off to play hero." Zetsu nodded before disappearing into the earth again. Obito removed his mask and fought down a groan. Just one day or normality. Was that too much to ask? His remaining family was so fucked up.

* * *

Sitting on the Hokage's head, the two brothers overlooked the village. The sun was low and cast a brilliant orange hue. Sasuke sat close to Itachi, chin resting on his knees as he stared out at the treeline. He imagined life beyond the village. For over two years he had traveled outside its boundaries and he would be lying if he said he did not miss it. Besides his obsession with Itachi, he had found he enjoyed the freedom he was given.

"This village bores me." He muttered and Itachi glanced at his brother, head tilted as he waited for him to clarify. "I've been all over and now...I don't know what to do." He watched the boarders of Konoha almost hungrily and Itachi offered Sasuke a slight smile.

"You're young. You'll find your way." He stated in that normal understanding voice of his. Sasuke glanced at Itachi curiously.

"What did you want, Itachi? If you could be or having anything in the world, what would it be?" The Uchiha stared at his brother who gazed at the village, eyes dark and pondering. Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come closer. The teenager did so curiously as Itachi leaned forward.

What secrets did Itachi have?

What was he going to say?

Was this some life changing information that Sasuke was privy to?

 _Poke._

Sasuke blinked. And blinked again. He lifted a hand to touch his forehead where Itachi had poked him. The smile that spread across his lips was almost painful with how large it was. Itachi smiled back, eyes closed. They returned their gazes to the village and watched as the sun began to dip down below the buildings. Itachi kept his eyes closed as the sun warmed his face. He felt Sasuke shift beside him and lay down on the rock.

" _…You're my best friend and the only one I can count on… Protect the village… and the Uchiha name._ "

Itachi's eyes shot open and he turned looking for the source of noise but Shisui was not there. It was only him and Sasuke. He continued to look around, almost hoping that his friend would make an appearance. He never did.


	15. I've Been Waiting

**This is less angsty than previous chapters. There will be smudges of angst though because it's a story about Itachi and Sasuke.**

* * *

The next few weeks passed in relative peace. Sasuke and Itachi somehow managing to form a close bond despite everything. It was almost...sweet. Sasuke was very protective of his now younger brother and had chased Genma off the premise twice after catching the man trying to flirt with Itachi whould found the whole situation amusing.

"He's just being friendly." He told his brother as Genma raced into the distance.

"Friendly my ass." Sasuke muttered while Itachi shot him a dubious glare.

"Language!" He chided.

Sasuke currently stood leaning against the counter and watched Itachi and Naruto cook. Itachi's hair was pulled into a bun and Naruto was wearing an obnoxious apron with 'Kiss My Ass' Written in flowing letters. He crossed his arms over his head and fought down a smile as Itachi added an abundance of vegetables to the mix despite Naruto's pleas.

Itachi tossed a cherry tomato to Sasuke before turning back to the pot. Naruto fought down a grin as Sasuke popped it into his mouth, looking almost as pleased as Naruto looked eating ramen. Sasuke took a stool and sat down just as the door burst open and Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin barged in.

"We smelled the food!" Suigetsu announced before peering over Itachi's shoulder.

"What's all the green stuff!"

"Thank you!" Naruto declared dramatically. Itachi shot Suigetsu a stern glare.

"It's vegetables and they are good for you." He stated and Karin snickered from beside Juugo who was smiling pleasantly.

"I didn't know you cooked..." Juugo stated to Naruto who was glaring at the vegetables in distaste.

"Course I do!" He declared, beaming. "Food's great!"

"Yeah, just ask this fatty!" Suigetsu stated grinning at Karin who swiftly smacked him on the side of the head. "OI!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"HAG!"

"DOUCHE!"

'WITCH!"

"Shut up."

"Yes Sasuke-kun."

"Tch, whatever." Itachi and Naruto served bowls, Naruto waggling his brows at Sasuke who scowled and swiped the bowl from his fingers.

They all ate in relative peace before Sasuke's team began to trickle out for the day. Karin running a hand through Itachi's hair and commenting that she would like to braid it sometime. Juugo had been having less and less issues and it was relieving that he was able to go about his business with little trouble. He had come a long way. Once they were gone it was only Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi left. Of course this led to Naruto flicking his vegetables at Sasuke who quickly glanced to see if Itachi was paying attention. But the boy was gazing out the window so as a mushroom struck Sasuke's cheek the teen slowly turned to fac the blonde, an evil grin on his face eyes flashing.

Itachi turned and watched in mild interest as Sasuke tackled Naruto to the floor. The blonde let out an undignified yelp as Sasuke landed on him. The older teen quickly grabbed one of Naruto's arms and pinned it behind his back. Itachi slid out of his chair and danced around their struggling limbs to perch himself on the counter and sit cross legged.

"Teme!" Naruto hollered. "Fight me like a man!" He managed to free his leg and kneed Sasuke off him, switching their positions. They grappled for several minutes. Itachi tilted his head just as Naruto slipped forward connecting his lips to Sasuke's. For a moment there was utter silence. Naruto and Sasuke quickly parting, eyes huge. Finally Itachi broke the silence.

"It is good boys your age are so open with experimenting with your sexuality." Itachi drawled from where he was perched. "I could always give you some pointers."

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped in mortification as Itachi continued to blink pleasantly.

"No!" Naruto shrieked.

The Uchiha shrugged, lips twitching into a smile.

"Kakashi and I were a bit more adventures." He began, tapping his chin and frowning. "We-"

"AAAAAAAAAALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAA! I'm not hearing this!" Naruto wailed as Sasuke shoved him off and cast Itachi a dubious glare. Hearing about your brother's and sensei's romantic exploits was not something he was interested in.

Ever.

Itachi shrugged and went about cleaning up the dishes. Sasuke yanked Naruto to his feet.

"Dobe." He nudged Naruto's shoulder while Naruto grinned back, waggling his eyebrows.

"That's what two kisses now Teme? When's our date?" He made kissy faces just as Sasuke shoved him back to the floor. The fight started anew.

* * *

 _Shisui stood near him overlooking Konoha, face impassive. Itachi turned to face him, smile weak._

 _"You seem upset Shisui." He noted and his cousin offered him a weary smile. He watched Itachi closely and the smile slowly slipped from his lips until there was only dark severity, unlike his usual cheeriness.  
_

 _"I had a meeting with Danzō-sama." He stated softly and watched as Itachi's lips tightened softly.  
_

 _"Oh." He looked back towards the village, well aware of Shisui's intense stare._

 _"How long has he been touching you?" He demanded and Itachi closed his eyes._

 _"So he told you." He muttered bitterly.  
_

 _"Yes." Shisui's voice was soft. Not so much told as bragged, knowing that Shisui could do nothing to stop him. Not with where their family sat. Not with the danger and threat they all posed. It was like a punch to the gut. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and Itachi let out a bitter laugh.  
_

 _"How? Oh by the way Shisui_ _Danzō-sama has taken a liking to forcing his prick into me?" He shot his cousin a withering glare. "What does it matter anyway..."  
_

 _"What does it matter-Itachi! Of course it matters!" Shisui sputtered. Itachi shrugged. He looked away from Shisui wishing he had never agreed to meet him here. Of course the boy would find out about the abuse. As touching as it was how much he cared, it hurt because there were those who saw it as an advantage. He met Shisui's stare, face drawn into a deep from, the lines under his eyes almost severe.  
_

 _"Father isn't too concerned." He murmured and regretted it when Shisui's eyes widened._

 _"He knows!?" He demanded but Itachi was done speaking of it. He turned away from Shisui, ready to leave when he cousin reached for him._

 _"Don't-" He watched Itachi flinch at his touch and pulled back, breathing sharply through his nose. Of course Fugaku knew. Of course he would most likely use it to his advantage. It was disgusting, knowing that_ _Danzō had done this and because of their position, neither boy could fight it. The peace was thin. They did not want it to shatter.  
_

 _"I have a plan," He murmured finally, voice coming out like a pained croak. "I can't say what it is because it's not set in stone but I'm going to study on it some more. Just wait. We'll put all of this behind us okay? And once everything is settled_ _ _Danzō will never touch you again. Ever." He hugged Itachi who flinched at the sudden movement before suddenly sinking into it.__

 _"Thank you Shisui..." He murmured against his cousin's hair. Shisui smiled gently, eyes burning with tears he fought back.  
_

 _"What are best friends for?"_

Itachi stood by the treeline, arms crossed and watched this event unfold. No one else saw it. Not Sasuke who shot him concerned glances now and again. Not Naruto or Sakura who were bickering right across from where Shisui stood. Kakashi did not see what the Uchiha saw. Nor did Genma, Yamato or Sai who was sitting high in a tree. It was for Itachi's eyes only. When it ended he closed his eyes, wondering what part of the puzzle this would fit into. Shisui was so close yet beyond his touch.

He opened his eyes and met Sasuke's gaze, offering him a tired smile. Sasuke smiled back slightly before looking towards Kakashi who had his face buried in one of his book as Yamato peered over his shoulder. He stood slowly and Itachi watched in interest as he approached the Copy nin.

"Ooooo Hatake's gonna get it..." Genma murmured as he sat beside Itachi who observed him curiously.

"What's happening?" He asked and Genma offered the Uchiha a cheeky grin.

"Your brother's gonna defend your honor and try to smash Kakashi into the dirt." He explained and watched Itachi frown elegantly.

"I hardly need my honor to be defended." He stated. Genma nudged the boy and offered him a piece of gum which was excepted with a small smile.

"Kakashi." Sasuke stated, catching the Copy nin's attention. Kakashi sighed and lowered the book.

"Ahhh Sasuke. How may I help you?" He handed the book to Yamato who rushed off the read it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You and I need to talk about Itachi."

"Ahhhh," Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded. "The old don't touch my brother you nasty pervert or I will eat your eyeballs and shit them out before force feeding them to you routine." He drawled and Sasuke felt his eyes began to twitch.

"So you've had this discussion before."

"Maaaa, just in my books. It's nice to actually embrace and live one."

"You won't be embraci-"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be chasing off Genma?" Kakashi cocked a brow and Sasuke turned to see Genma sitting particularly close to his young brother, smirking teasingly as he whispered something in his ear. Sasuke forgot all about Kakashi as he swiftly zeroed in on Genma. The man noticed him moving forward and zipped to his feet.

"Nice chat Itachi-san. We'll have to finish it sometime!" He declared before swiftly moving out of Sasuke's sight. Sasuke glowered after him while Itachi blinked in amusement.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked Sasuke as the teenager heavily sat down beside him, arms crossed over his chest and scowling. he shot Itachi a glare while the boy merely smiled back presently.

"Yes. It was."

"You did that on purpose." Genma grouched as he approached Kakashi. Kakashi offered the other man a placid smile.

"I would _never_." The Copy nin declared before smirking triumphantly and rushing after Yamato to retrieve his book.

* * *

Kisame approached Hidan as the man sat on the edge of his bed, flexing his fingers and looking pleased. He grinned sharply at the Kiri nin.

"See!" He declared. "I'm all fixed!" He showed off his fixed limbs and Kisame couldn't help but grin back.

"About time." He replied, glancing at Zetsu who glowered at him.

"So what's the deal?" Hidan drawled. "What's happened since those fuckers buried me?" He leaned against the bed, crossing his ankles and regarding Kisame and Zetsu curiously. The two shared quick glances.

"Well..." Kisame began only to be cut off as Zetsu smacked his arm. They all turned their heads to see Konan drift into the infirmary lips pulled into a thin line. She offered Hidan a slight nod before taking a vacant seat.

"Any update on Itachi?" She asked looking to Kisame who looked to Zetsu who shook his head.

"Madara's not saying anything."

"Which one's Madara?"

"Who's Madara?" Hidan questioned. Konan rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking annoyed.

"No one bothered to fill Hidan in?" She asked, glaring at the two. Both shrugged and pointed at the other. She sighed and faced Hidan who rose a brow.

"What's this about Princess?"

"He hates when you call him that..." Kisame sighed. Hidan made a face.

"S'not my faut he had eyelashes and hair like a fucking lady. He's prettier than Deidara-chan."

"Not this again..."

"He shaves his legs for Jashin's sake!"

"He hates body hair!" Kisame quickly defended. Not that he was complaining about Itachi's smooth hairless legs...quite the opposite...he shook his head as he was pulled back into the conversation. Konan was pacing, looking incredibly displeased.

"We have the man power," She muttered. "But we're leaving him there." She whirled on Zetsu.

" _You're_ his favorite. What is he thinking?"

"That you talk too much." The white side stated. Konan scowled and turned away.

"Why do I even bother..." She left them bickering, Kisame quick to defend his lover's honor. With them distracted the woman approached Madara's office. She knocked once before walking in. She spotted both Obito and Madara speaking at the desk, they turned and studied her.

"The boys are curious about our next move." Konan stated calmly. Madara pushed away from the desk while Obito leaned forward.

"We have a grand opportunity. The Nine Tails and Itachi so close together...sadly we are not yet prepared for the Nine Tails... tomorrow we will send Kisame, Hidan and Zetsu to Konoha to retrieve Itachi...there are however...complications."

"Complications?" Konan rose a brow curiously.

"Itachi has been changed in a way. They will see when they go to gather him." Obito waved the woman's question off as she opened her mouth the speak. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"I'll inform them." She muttered and turned on her heel, feeling Obito grinning at her back. She swiftly made her way back to the infirmary where they were still bickering among themselves. She marched in and snapped her fingers to gain their attention.

"Pack your things gentlemen. You have a retrieval mission." She announced and watched as a smile curved over Kisame's lips, his eyes lighting up hopefully.

"For?"

"That partner of yours of course." She swiftly clapped her hands once. "Let's move it! I want to see some action. I want Itachi back in this infirmary within the week!"

"Yes ma'am." Kisame called over his shoulder, rushing out of the infirmary while Hidan and Zetsu trailed behind. Konan smiled fondly. She loved her boys. She hoped she would not lose anymore of them. Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu flashed through her mind and she shook her head in annoyance. Move forward. That was all she could do. Now...she needed to spent time with Pein.


	16. Whispers In The Dark

**Not my favorite chapter. I really struggled pulling this one together for some reason. Possibly because I am utter trash at battle/fight scenes... I have some of the next chapter written out and i think it will flow easier than this...I hate fight scenes. Kudos to anyone who can actually write them!  
**

* * *

Shisui appeared for three days straight. Each day he would become a little more clearer and Itachi would get all the more closer to him. By the lake and then by the compound gates. He would appear then vanish as quickly as Itachi had seen him. Always managing to get away before Itachi could reach him. The boy would call teasingly over his shoulder for Itachi to catch him; to find him. Each night he slept Itachi would reach for him, only to find himself awake and blindly reaching in the dark for air. Yet at night, Shisui would be where they left off, beaming at his cousin like everything was right in the world.

 _"You're nearly there, Itachi."_ He would assure the boy. _"Come fine me!"_

 _"But where?"_ Itachi would ask and Shisui would answer with that same sad smile.

 _"Where it ended."_ He would reply. Itachi would attempt to apologize. To relay his regret over killing Shisui but the youth would just smile and fade away. To where it ended? What did that even mean?

Itachi would awake in a cold sweat, clamping a hand over him mouth so no one could hear him. And while he dreamed of Shisui and the blue man, the man in the mask would always be just behind them with the man in the cloak. Itachi never saw his face, but it felt like they were laughing at him. One night he awoke to his face wet. He wiped at it, wondering he had been crying but the consistency was wrong and the smell of blood was strong, yet as soon as he turned on the lights to check his hands and face, they would be devoid of it.

"You look pale, Itachi-kun." Karin told him the next morning as she pulled his hair into a simple braid. Sasuke watched on from the counter, face impassive but eyes warm as he watched Itachi. Itachi studied his pale hands and closed his eyes.

"I'm fine Karin-san. Thank you."

 _I'm fine..._

* * *

"Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke scowled after Kakashi. The Uchiha turned to his friend looking non pulsed.

"Itachi's thirteen. They shouldn't be hitting on him." He solemnly stated. Naruto made a face.

"True but I don't think Itachi's gonna be too thrilled with you chasing off his ex everyday." It was weird saying that. Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi dating... Sasuke was not overtly concerned with Naruto's comments. It was heartwarming seeing how devoted Sasuke was now to Itachi. Naruto was certain the suicide attempt had humanized Itachi in Sasuke's eyes. Perhaps he was making up for lost time. Sasuke crossed his arms, shrugging.

Sasuke was now fully integrated back into the fold. He was taking missions, he was training and life was reaching a near peaceful simplicity. Itachi's presence continued to leave him at a loss. This child Itachi was ensnared the Uchiha's heart with such ease it was as if Itachi had never left. But in the back of Sasuke's head, he remembered _him_. The true Itachi was lurking in the body of this one, just waiting to strike. This only caused Sasuke to feel all the more protective of his sibling. He wanted to preserve what family he still had and he would be damned if that fucking monster touched Itachi.

Each mission he took was in hopes that he would grow stronger and faster. For what he was unsure. To defend this young Itachi or take him down if he ever returned to his true age. He was not naive. This was still Itachi. It just so happened that this Itachi was untouched by the cruelty that ran through the elder's cold veins.

Even now there were times where Sasuke would just look at Itachi in anticipation for the charade to end. The boy he hugged now so easily would prove so breakable. Just a little pressure on his neck and Sasuke's grief and revenge would be over. Itachi trusted him. He would not be able to act in time...but as quickly as those thoughts entered his mind, they vanished just by Itachi offering him a small smile just for him.

This was his brother.

He would protect him.

During the late evening while Itachi slept, Sasuke received the news that Akatsuki members were lurking just beyond the borders. Kakashi had approached Sasuke, face calm but tone harsh. There was really know telling with the Akatsuki. Either they were here to grab Naruto or to reclaim Itachi. Sasuke was not about to let either of those scenarios unfold. A team was quickly gathered to intercept the group before they could get any closer.

Shikamaru and Naruto approached the field. Guy close behind. They surveyed the land. They moved forward and heard a crunch of leaves. Swiftly, Guy lifted his hand halting the teens.

"Wait here." He muttered, thick brows pulled into a deep frown. He lifted a single kunai and crouched low, listening intently to the wind in the grass. He barely breathed. That's when a man approached, walking from the shadows of nearby trees and allowing the moonlight to illuminate off him. Before Naruto could stop him Shikamaru shoved passed Guy, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"YOU!" The noise that escaped Shikamaru's throat was almost unhuman as he stared across the clearing at the Jashin. Hidan waved, grin in place.

"Oi! Long time no see kid. How's the sensei?" He asked with a casual air, his grin almost painful looking. Shikamaru made a move towards Hidan but Naruto grabbed his arm halting him. Shikamaru turned to snarl at the blonde before he too noticed Kisame step from the shadows, Samehada casually held aloft.

"My, isn't this sweet? A welcome committee." He jeered studying the group, teeth flashing. His eyes danced around, wondering where Itachi was being held. The bastard younger brother would know doubt know where he was.

With Kisame distracted, Shikaamaru darted forward towards Hidan who lifted his scythe. At the same time, Guy charged towards the Kiri nin, Genma close behind.

Kisame turned sharply fighting off Guy. He heard Hidan course loudly in the distance. Kisame offered Kakashi a sharp grin.

"It's been awhile, Hatake." He jeered watching the Copy nin narrow his eyes. "I'm here for my partner." His grin turned feral at the look that crossed Kakashi's face. He eyed Shikamaru and Genma as they dropped from the treetops. Hidan dodged Naruto's kick with a loud laugh, eyes swiftly moving to Kisame.

 _"You afraid of the dark Itachi-chan?" Kisame drawled as the pair made their way down a dusty road. The night sky casting them in shadows. Itachi lifted his red eyes and regarded Kisame blankly for a moment. The cloak was huge on him, seeming to swallow the child. Yet he stood with a straight back and an edge of superiority that it was easy to see that this was no waif of a child despite appearances. He looked away from Kisame and kept walking, Kisame annoyed that the brat was continuing to ignore him. His thinly veiled threats and taunts slid off Itachi with ease._

 _"Are you?" Itachi questioned back, voice blank. Kisame scowled after the kid, gripping Samehada. Of all the people Pein could have paired him with it had to be this scrawny little rat child that looked like a small gust of wind would end him. It was an insult. No doubt Kakuzu was amused by this._

 _He and Kakuzu had a thing going here...killing off partners and all that fun. They were neck in neck with the amount of partners they had killed. Kisame was more careful however. Leaving his partners in enemy territory or breaking their legs and leaving them behind was his preferred method compared to Kakuzu's blank faced admittance of killing them._

 _Itachi would be no different._

 _Kill the brat and go back saying he had been captured..._

 _Easy..._

Kisame suddenly chuckled when Sasuke approached, hand on his katana, his expression cold. These Uchiha brothers...

"Ahh," Kisame sneered. "Just the man I wanted to see." he watched Sasuke's grip tighten. His eyes were activated and followed Kisame's every move. "I need your brother. Could you pretty please return him?" Kisame asked mockingly. Sasuke lunged forward, katana flashing through the air, but Kisame evaded it. They parried for a moment, Kisame looking highly amused.

Back at the compound Itachi awoke to the man in the mask.

Not the projection of him but the real physical man. He was crouched by the window, staring in at Itachi.

"Neh, Itachi-san...you don't know me yet." The masked man greeted while Itachi was quick to activate his eyes. The masked man cocked his head, seemingly amused.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, reaching for a kunai. The masked man held out a hand dramatically.

"I am Tobi. And I want to help you remember." He declared and they boy stared at the hand but did not take it. He looked back towards the man, noting the single Sharingan glaring at him. He carefully stepped towards the door.

"Help me? Why?" He asked, voice low as if afraid of waking someone. Silly boy.

"Oh, Itachi..." Tobi sighed. "What's family for." He regarded Itachi closely and the boy fought not to flee the room. He was still a Shinobi. No matter the crawling sensation he felt in this man's presence. He lifted his chin, still weighing his options.

So he was related to this man...but had he not killed the Uchiha? He breathed evenly weighing his options. Tobi leaned against the window.

"You brother is going into a battle he cannot win. You can end it." Itachi shot forward at this.

"He's fighting? Who?"

"Your old teammates are here to claim you. One of them in particular will be fighting for you." Tobi began to examine his nails. "It would be best if you intervened. Your brother is hot headed. He may be hurt and we wouldn't want that..." He watched as Itachi swiftly headed for the door and laughed. He leaped to his feet and followed Itachi.

"Itachi-san!" He called out and the boy stopped and faced him. "One more thing..."

* * *

Sasuke leaped over the Samehada as it came tearing down at him. He swung his katana, Kisame narrowly avoiding having his face cut. Behind him Sasuke could hear Naruto, Shikamaru and Hidan battling. Kakashi and Guy were taking on Zetsu who seemed almost bored with the whole affair.

Naruto fell back from a hit to the ribs from the Kiri nin. This followed by a second strike and Naruto cried out as a rib cracked under the brutal attack. Genma charged at Kisame, throwing two blades before disappearing and popping up behind the man. Kisame however was just as quick.

Kisame landed a hard kick on Genma, sending the man flying. Genma fell back, landing hard. Kisame gave him no chance to recover and lunged forward, Samehada raised. Before Kisame could land the blow a kunai zipped through the night air and pierced the Kiri nin's shoulder.

Kisame swiftly yanked back, hand gripping the kunai buried in the back of his shoulder. He wrenched it from his flesh and tossed it aside and raised Samehada to strike down whoever managed to hit him. He brought down his weapon just as he turned, eyes widening at the sight before him. Red eyes glowed in the night and stared coldly at the Kiri nin. The thin body stood prepared to strike again. Kisame adored Samehada. That was more than a weapon. It was an extension of himself. He prized it above all else. Except one thing...without a second thought he flung Samehada away before it could strike Itachi Uchiha, not sparing it a glance as it struck the ground.

For that one thing was standing before him.

* * *

 **Kisame and Itachi are reunited!**


	17. The Only One For Me Is You

**Oi! KisaIta in this chapter! I was asked a very valid question. is Pervy Sage alive? So I will leave it to you crazy kids. Should he be alive in this story?**

* * *

Kisame and Itachi stared at each other in silence. Around them all battle halted. Eyes were now focused on the former team. Sasuke began to approach quickly, eyes on Itachi. The boy was staring at Kisame in quiet contemplation. The pair were standing far too close. He needed to get Itachi away from him...Zetsu suddenly sprouted up in his path, expression neutral.

"Itachi-san." Kisame managed softly. The boy's brows furrowed as he regarded the Kiri nin. This man... he knew this man... Kisame reached forward to the boy, lightly touching the side of his face. He knew this face. This baby faced, frail Uchiha who had looked at him so coldly upon meeting him. His body had been rigid as it was now. Kisame's eyes drank in Itachi, practically oozing adoration. He stared at that face. Itachi's healthy face. Before it was plagued by illness...Itachi did not even flinch. Eyes fixed on the man. Kisame turned narrowed eyes to Zetsu.

"You knew..." He muttered.

"Does it matter?" Zetsu questioned and Kisame turned to face Itachi again. The boy's head was tilted as he studied the nin. A habit he had always had when confused. His expression was calm but questioning.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Kisame asked softly and Itachi lifted his chin.

"No." Itachi responded and Kisame's eyes dimmed. Itachi however continued to study the large man, his head tipped back to fully see the man. "But you must be my former partner." Itachi stated neutrally. Sasuke blinked and stared at Itachi. Kisame doing the same.

"You know who I am." He noted, not overly surprised. Itachi considered telling him of his dreams but with the present company, found it unwise.

"Suigetsu mentioned an over protective shark partner. I can only assume he meant you." Replied the Uchiha. Kisame's lips twitched.

"De-aging hasn't altered your sass I see." He said warmly.

"I have sass?" Itachi asked, brows raised in amusement. Kakashi and Genma shared quick dubious looks. Zetsu and Hidan actually laughed.

 _Did Itachi have sass? Ha!_

Kisame laughed, his eyes still warm.

"You once told Hidan you wouldn't sleep with him because of his lackluster dick. I think you've got a bit of sass." Kisame replied with a shrug. Kakashi and Naruto snorted at this while Sasuke stared at Itachi blankly. Hidan scowled.

"Oi! It's not my fault princess here has such obnoxiously high standards!" He shouted.

Kisame seemed unconcerned with what he just said and continued to study the Uchiha. So this was the big secret Obito and Madara had kept from him. He supposed her understood now. He glanced towards Sasuke who was positively snarling at him. He offered the teen a grin before it slipped away as he looked at Itachi.

"Has he hurt you?" He asked the boy nodding in Sasuke's direction. Itachi looked to his brother and shook his head without hesitation. "Are you...happy here? Are you safe?" Kisame's voice was urgent. All this frilly feel crap. It was unlike Kisame but he persisted. Itachi regarded Kisame with fascination.

"I am, thank you." He replied, offering the Kiri nin a hesitant smile. "We got along well as a team?" He asked. Sasuke made to move towards Itachi but Zetsu once again stopped him. Everyone else stood tense, unsure on how to proceed. Kakashi watched on apprehensively afraid that any movement he made might end up with Itachi being hurt. He looked over to the Kiri nin, eyes narrowed. What was this man in relation to Itachi? What had he learned of the Uchiha that Kakashi never would. Kisame nodded.

"Oh, we got along great." The large nin replied, eyes dancing. He heard a loud scoff behind him.

"He means you used to fuck each other!" Hidan shouted. Itachi blinked and the Kiri nin shot a glare at Hidan.

"Thanks asshole. That's exactly what he needs to know right now."

"Figured he'd like to know he has a thing for older men." Hidan shrugged. Itachi was horrified when he felt his face heat up. Kakashi glowered at the Kiri nin while Sasuke silently lamented hearing another of his brother's sexual escapades. Kisame seemed lost in thought as he observed his now child partner. He could do nothing for the boy in the past. He knew all his secrets but was powerless to help him. He could fix that right now. Madara and Obito be damned. Kisame sighed and clenched his eyes shut for a long moment. He reopened his eyes and stared at Sasuke long and hard before he seemed to come to a decision. He reached into the pocket of his robes and then his hand moved for Itachi, pulling him close. Sasuke shoved past Zetsu eyes zeroed in on Kisame.

"Get away from him!" He snarled, flinching back as Zetsu swung at him. Itachi stared at Kisame as the nin's lips came to the boy's ear, slipping something into his hand.

"I need you to be safe, Itachi-san. I couldn't protect you before but I can now. If you say you're safe here I will leave you. These are yours. Keep them safe." His voice was rushed but gentle which was not expected for a man his size. Itachi nodded quickly.

"I will thank you." He replied reassuringly and Kisame smiled warmly at him cupping his cheek. He studied the young teenager. He considered kissing him goodbye but thought better of it. This was not his Itachi. Not yet. He slowly pulled away from the teenager and stood straight backed.

"Hidan, Zetsu." He called out. "We're leaving." Both men stared.

"Is Itachi-"

"He's staying here." Kisame stated. Before either could argue he shot a quick glare at them. Sasuke slipped passed Zetsu and booked it for Itachi, grabbing his arm and placing himself in front of the Uchiha. Kisame turned back and peered at the boy over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Stay safe, Itachi-san." He grinned toothily. Itachi noded back, face slipping into an emotionless mask. Kisame winked at Sasuke who glared back. The Kiri nin slowly turned towards the two Akatsuki members.

"Wait!" Itachi called, dodging under Sasuke's arm as the teenager made to grab him. "What is your name?" He questioned. Kisame smiled at the kid. It was at the tip of his tongue but something held him back. Something told him to not say it.

"It's not important kid." He muttered instead. Zetsu sighed but grabbed Hidan by the arm and sank into the earth, Shikamaru glaring after the pair, eyes bitter. Kisame shot the shinobi a leering grin.

"We're always watching." He warned, picking up Samehada.. "I would watch my back closely if I were you." He winked at Naruto who glared at him. He turned to Itachi once more.

"See you, kid." He bid Itachi farewell and before any of the surrounding shinobi could reach him, he was gone. Sasuke turned to Itachi who stared at the spot Kisame had stood in quiet contemplation. He tore his eyes from the spot and looked at his hand. In it, he held a single ring and a necklace with three hoops. He did not look up as Sasuke approached, the ring quickly going into his pocket before anyone noticed. Something told him to hide that. The necklace, he kept out. Sasuke was at his side in an instant, face neutral but eyes betraying his concern. He had heard everything spoken between the pair and was now at a loss. Kisame had willingly left his partner and apparent lover behind? Itachi continued to look at the necklace in his hand, this delicate piece of jewelry the only object he had from a life he could not remember.

* * *

The next evening, Kisame and the others returned to the hideout. Konan's hopeful expression dimmed upon realization that Itachi was not with them. They reported first to Pein who asked if Itachi was safe.

"He is."

"I don't understand why you have done this...but I will allow Madara to judge you on it." Pein waved a hand flippantly, looking to Konan who nodded jerkily.

"He's waiting." She muttered, eyes downcast.

Madara's rage at Kisame's failed mission could only be compared to Obito's amusement. Both men listened to Kisame's report with blank faces. Kisame spoke in a clipped tone, the usual edge of mockery absent with his report.

"It is not often where you deliberately fail a mission." Madara spit out.

"I suppose life is full of surprises then." Kisame replied back just as acidly. Madara quickly dismissed him before rounding on Obito.

"You knew Kisame would not bring him back." He stated coldly. Obito shrugged, removing his mask and grinning.

"It's not like he's in danger there." He replied. Madara began to pace the office.

"That's not the point, fool. Itachi's memories are slowly returning to him. One day soon he will remember the massacre and his brother will retaliate. Kisame might think himself noble for leaving Itachi but he has only endangered him more. I thought Kiri nin knew the meaning of sacrifice mission successful."

"The last time Hoshigaki placed a mission over his lover, Itachi was captured and tortured. I hardly think Kisame cares about anything above him." Obito responded, recalling Kisame carrying his partner's limp body to the hideout, looking as if his world had ended. Madara glowered. Obito was behaving so blase about it now, but Madara understood Sasuke. Both shared the same boiling rage. Itachi was soft. Too soft. As a child or an adult. Once he had all his memories, the novelty he presented to Sasuke would wear off. He was not about to let his prodigy be left in that boy's hands.

"You will continue to observe the situation," Madara informed Obito as he retook his seat at the desk, leaning heavily against the worn fabric. "Once Itachi gathers all his memories I do not doubt he will seek us out. He understands what will need to be done. I need you there to ensure his safety."

"Way ahead of you Maddy." Obito teased, plopping down on the desk despite Madara's disapproving scowl. "I told the kid that the ring would be used to communicate. He's obviously gaining some memory. Once the final piece of the puzzle is in place, I will be there."

* * *

Itachi hid the ring that night. Placing in in a loose slat board under his bed. The necklace he kept close at hand, despite Sasuke's obvious reservations. It was a nice necklace. When Sasuke approached him about Kisame it was obvious the older teen was upset with him.

"I don't remember him at all." Itachi argued as Sasuke muttered about how close the two had stood to each other. "He said we got along so of course he would worry."

"That's not the point!" Sasuke snarled, slamming his fist on the table while Itachi looked on unimpressed. "The point is you let a missing-nin, an enemy _touch_ you. You did not even fight them!"

"Should I have killed him while he would not have fought back? Is that your way of doing things?"

"Don't mock me about this." Sasuke coldly shot back. Itachi sat calmly at the table, hands folded in front of him. Naruto and Kakashi sat nearby. Naruto chewing his bottom lip nervously and Kakashi carefully watching Sasuke. "You acted as if you knew him."

"I do not know him. Not yet. Either way he did not pose a threat to me." Itachi shrugged.

"He was there to capture you!" Sasuke stated, almost desperately but Itachi seemed un bothered by the whole ordeal.

"Yet he released me after I assured him I was safe with you. You act as if I have done something to offend you!" The smaller Uchiha argued back.

"Besides you spreading your legs for yet _another_ man." Sasuke spat, watching Itachi's eyes widen.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in horror while Kakashi narrowed his eyes in obvious distaste.

The backhand that followed was unexpected as was Itachi's cold collected response.

"You act as if I should be ashamed of my sexuality-" Itachi snarled while Sasuke stared at him, cheek red from Itachi's hit.

"Don't say-" Sasuke started only for the other to cut him off.

"Don't you interrupt me Sasuke. I am talking now. You will listen. I am a shinobi in case you have forgotten. I have been sent on mission which requires me to seduce a target. I have been bred to fight and I have no doubt in the future to fuck. The truth of the matter is that I am no virgin. Don't look at Kakashi. It was not him. I never slept with him." Itachi snapped as Sasuke rounded on a pasty skinned Kakashi who was staring at Itachi with part admiration and part horror.

"Then who-" Sasuke began only for itachi to quickly wave him off, looking annoyed.

"Unimportant. Regardless, if I have to lay with twenty men to get a job done I will. Because I understand my role. Shinobi cannot afford reservations about such things. You may insult me on many things but I will be damned if you throw what I have had to sacrifice for a mission back in my face while you can still flounce around, content that you were _never_ put into such a situation. I did what I had to do, and it seems in the future I managed to find a sliver of pleasure in it. In the future I was able to make something positive of my abilities."

"I didn't think you capable." Sasuke sneered, that old coldness returning to persona.

"Sasuke-" Kakashi began but Itachi let out a bitter laugh. He stared at his brother with a cold expression.

"So that's it then? We're coming full circle? I'm once again your enemy?" He stood from the table, arms crossed defensively.

"I haven't forgotten what you've done!" Sasuke snapped, feeling bitterly guilty but brushing it aside. "You were **always** the favorite. You were father's star and you spit on it! Then **boom**! You ruin everything! And for what? Some special eyes!?" Naruto flinched at this while Kakashi looked towards Itachi.

"You have _no_ idea what I've had to do!" Itachi suddenly shrieked, eyes glistening. Naruto stared at Itachi opened mouthed while Sasuke blinked in shock. You stand on that damned pedestal and act as you _alone_ have suffered! You do not know what our family was capable of! You are ignorant of the system! You have been coddled and shielded and so ignorant of the dark underbelly of it all!" He glared bitterly at his sibling before shaking his head.

"For all your talk Sasuke; you're such a _child_." He turned on his heel, brushing past Kakashi and ignoring Sasuke's attempts to call him back. Naruto turned to Sasuke who sighed and slumped in his chair, looking miserable. Naruto's harsh expression melted at Sasuke's face.

"You okay?"

"I'm an idiot..."

"Well duh Teme."

"It's just...Kisame...for all we know he could have been sent to kill Itachi. But Itachi's so...calm about it. He didn't even fight! What if Kisame managed to get him? I was too far to do anything!...and how could he be having sex at that age!?" Sasuke coraked, looking mortified. He pictured his brother, small and thin in the arms of a full grown adult. "He was allowed to go on these missions and sleep with adults? Did mom and dad even care? Have they sent any of our group out like that or have things changed in the last few years?" He looked to Kakashi who shook his head.

"I'm not sure... it is a very rare few missions where we need seduction..." He muttered dully. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to Itachi in the morning. Naruto, stay tonight would you? I don't want you alone while the Akatsuki are active." Naruto smiled at Sasuke's worry and nodded.

"Okay, Sasuke." Kakashi stood, glancing down the hall and waved at the boys.

"I'll see you two later. Sasuke apologize to your brother and get him dango." Sasuke's lips twitched at this.

"That's your official advice?"

"Works every time." The copy nin replied lazily before walking from the room and out the front door.

Itachi had surprised him tonight. In a good way. The boy was finally defending himself. He was a true shinobi. But that still had Kakashi thinking. Yes there had been mission where Itachi was sent to seduce a target. But Kakashi, Genma and Guy were part of his squad. They had always made it in time before Itachi was forced to sleep with the target. It was the one part of the mission Kakashi was so focused on. Not forcing Itachi to lose the last shred of innocence he held as a child. Kakashi had been so adamant that Itachi be safe during these missions! Even when they were together, Kakashi had never pushed Itachi. The furthest they had gotten was some heavy petting at Kakashi's apartment. But they had both been clothed. Itachi had been a virgin. He had told Kakashi that when the man had curiously questioned him one evening, and Kakashi had never taken it. Nor had any targets during missions.

So who had? Who had Itachi slept with at thirteen? Had he even been willing? There was no way that the shy Uchiha who blushed furiously whenever Kakashi had simply kissed him would sleep with just anyone. He would not lie to Sasuke about it. Someone had lain with the boy. But Kakashi was certain Itachi had not consented. Someone had forced themselves upon Itachi. And Kakashi would find out who.


	18. Your Heart Pouding In My Head

**Things are gettin' spooky in here!**

* * *

Itachi fled to his room, eyes stinging unhappily. Sasuke's cruel words rang through his ears and he could not push away the wild fear that he had lost his brother once again. He quietly closed the door behind him and sand to the floor, leaning against the wood and closing his eyes. He sat there not moving for several minutes, he could hear Sasuke and Naruto pass by on their way to bed. Sluggishly, Itachi crawled into his own bed and threw the blanket over his head.

When dawn approached Itachi awoke early. He slipped outside, the house still asleep. He climbed to the roof, careful to not move over the known creaky parts. Shisui and him used to sit on the rooftops at night and watch the stars. Now he sat here alone, he held the ring his partner had given him and studied it. Slowly he slipped it onto his finger. It was a tad bit loose on him and he had to form a fist to keep it in slid it back off and placed it in his pocket and looked back towards the necklace. He ran his thumb over the shiny metal and considered putting it on, but did not want to imagine how Sasuke would react.

Sasuke's words still ran through his head but he refused to allow it to get to him. Sasuke had obviously never had to do what Itachi had to in missions. He never had to follow an elder into his office, knowing what would be done but an unknown pressure kept him from speaking of it. Kept Shisui from fighting it. Sasuke may have lost in his life. He may have suffered. But he never had to lose himself in the process. He knew who he was. He clung to his identity for years just to kill Itachi. Itachi had lost himself far too many times and his adult self stared back, silently waiting for him to catch up.

His partner flew through his mind again and he wondered if he loved him. He wondered if his future self had looked at his partner and felt his chest heat up and his stomach flutter as it had for Kakashi. Or was it more mature? Had this man been the only person he would willingly sleep with? That thought alone had him feeling terribly flustered.

He lowered the necklace as he heard footsteps approach. He held his breath, allowing his eyes close as Sasuke approached and sat beside Itachi, shoulder brushing the boy's. His cheek was bruised and his ego deflated. He watched the sunrise with Itachi. He did not speak but his silent presence and the comforting pressure of his arm brushing Itachi's was enough of an apology. Sasuke looked away from the sun and towards Itachi. Itachi felt the other teen watching him and turned his head to meet his gaze. Sasuke's expression remained unreadable but he once again bumped Itachi's shoulder.

"Let's get some dango."

Itachi smiled.

* * *

Sasuke could not understand his sibling's sweet tooth. Sweets were never something Sasuke had held any interest in but here his brother was...Kakashi was right. What a way to apologize...with teeth rotting, obnoxious, disgusting sugary food. Still he humored the kid by accepting one as Itachi offered him a slightly strained smile. He ate it, nose wrinkling at the taste. Itachi hummed in amusement.

They sat by the river, a pile of sweets between them. Itachi was sitting curled in on himself as he usually did when upset. Something Sasuke had never noticed as a child but could now read. He did not bring up last night. Knowing Itachi he had not going to be interested in talking about it right away. Give him time to think...give him space...give him dango...

Sasuke lay back in the dirt, closing his eyes as Itachi's looked towards the rushing water. He stared at it in silence, watching the water skip by and bubble happily. Th sun glittered beautifully off the water surface. He frowned when a dark shadow appeared in the water and began to swim towards the shore. Itachi pulled his feet away from the water and narrowed his eyes at the shadow. It swam closer, closer...hands reached from the water and reached for Itachi's ankle. The hands were like ice and Itachi reached forward to grasp them, not sure if to push them away or help them. A face suddenly broke from the water and Itachi stared in silent horror as Shisui grinned back.

Only...this Shisui was for lack of better word, utterly destroyed. Where once were two promising eyes were now gaping bloody holes. His skin was a pale grey, his lips a dark purple and his teeth rotten. Shisui grinned at him and spit up a mouthful of water. Sasuke remained unaware at Itachi's side, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sun. Shisui waved his hand to get Itachi's attention.

 _"Hey Tachi,"_ Shisui crooned. His voice gravelly and seeming to echo. _"I've missed ya."_ Itachi stared unable to speak. Shisui's grip on his ankle was nearly painful. _"You seem scared little cousin. C'mon give me a smile."_ Shisui bat his eyes lashes, more putrid dark blood leaking from his eye sockets. Itachi tightly closed his eyes and shook his head. This was not real.

Not real.

Not **real**.

The grip on his ankle briefly tightened. Itachi reopened his eyes and Shisui was gone. The boy glanced down stream but his dead cousin was no where in sight. Itachi shakily glanced at Sasuke who had rolled onto his side and was watching Itachi with interest.

"You alright?" The teen asked in that usual aloof tone. Itachi nodded and managed a smile.

"It's getting cold isn't it?" He muttered suddenly, a chill rushing past him and Sasuke blinked thoughtfully.

"You're cold? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sasuke slowly stood, looking towards his sibling carefully. "Let's head back home." He held out a hand towards Itachi and the younger boy took it. Sasuke's hand was larger than his, his fingers long and slender. His hand seemed to encase Itachi's. His father's hands with his mother's skin...Strong and comforting at the same time. They held each other fast and slowly met each others eyes. Sasuke was the first to break contact as he helped Itachi to his feet.

"Let's go." He muttered, walking ahead. Itachi slowly followed behind, glancing over his shoulder once more. Shisui once more lounged on the edge of the rover and offered his cousin a lazy wave, his rotten teeth pulled into a haunting grin. His eye sockets peered after his cousin as if greatly amused.

 _"Follow me tonight Itachi. There's something you need to know."_ He called out and Itachi managed a small nod. Shisui waved once more before allowing his body to be swept away downstream and out of sight.

* * *

Itachi awoke to Shisui's voice, light and teasing. It echoed hauntingly through his room. He sluggishly crawled from the bed, eyes activated and searching for his friend. He saw himself, crawling from his window and he followed. Shisui stood by the road, his face hidden in shadows. He trailed after the specters until they vanished before his eyes. Then he walked. His feet guided him as if understanding where he needed to be. There was not one to follow him tonight. It was as if fate itself had made it so Itachi would be alone.

He walked slowly through the forest, uncomprehending to anything but taking each step. He was utterly alone yet it was as if he was being observed by unknown eyes. These eyes watching his every move.

 _"Hey, there you are!"_ The Shisui corpse suddenly called out from deep in the forest while Itachi desperately searched for him. _"C'mon! This way!"_ Shisui's voice was fading as he ran and Itachi tore after him, desperate to find his cousin. With each step he took, more memories filled Itachi's mind. They were vague, as if through a thick fog but they were there. slowly creeping on him and beckoning him closer.

 _Closer._

 _"You have to see this, Tachi."_ Shisui laughed up ahead, _"It's important!"_

Itachi ran faster, the sound of rushing water getting louder. He was approaching a cliff side. Father always told him and Shisui to be careful at the cliffs. To not get too close. These cliffs were dangerous. The water below was rapid and unforgiving. Itachi dashed through the foliage and for a moment saw corpse Shisui grin at him, before it fell away into a softer, sadder one and he pointed out ahead. Itachi gazed past him in morbid curiosity, stepping into the clearing. The night sky seeming to pull time into a stand still. Shisui sighed.

 _"Good luck, Itachi..."_ He stated before vanishing back into the dark. Itachi moved to follow when a pair of soft voices halted him.

He turned.

There stood Shisui...and himself... both were speaking in hushed whispers. Both looked as if the weight of the world was bearing down. Itachi slowly stepped forward, unnoticed by these two boys lost in time. He looked to himself. Wondering if he had yet reached his decision to kill his clan but it felt wrong to think that. He was far too tired and too hopeful to do that...it had not even crossed his...mind... He caught a glimpse of Shisui's face and flinched when he noticed one eye was missing. Blood leaking steadily down his pale face.

Shisui smiled bitterly, his hand tightening on his kunai but Itachi could barely hear what he said. It hardly mattered it seemed. With each word he spoke, Itachi felt as if he had heard it already. Still, it was as if a huge chunk of his memories were being hidden. Suddenly, Itachi's heartbeat began to pound heavily and he was no longer standing on the edge of the forest but in front of Shisui and Shisui was _speaking_ to him. Itachi's mouth formed responses as easily as they came to him. He knew what to say, it was as if it had been scripted.

Itachi watched in trepidation as Shisui spoke to him, eyes widening in mortification as Shisui removed his remaining eye and held it out to him. He barely heard the older boy speak. He slowly reached out and took it. _He remembered this..._ It was as if a dam in his mind was opened as he remembered everything leading up to this. The coup. Shisui was going to force his hand and make peace and Danzō had taken his eye. The last pieces of this puzzle were coming together and Itachi was powerless to stop it.

Shisui was suddenly backing up. Itachi walked forward, pleading while Shisui had responded tiredly that it needed to be done. That he was good as dead anyway. Danzō... _Danzō_... **Danzō**...he had done this. He had made this happen. Mangekyou Sharingan...this would wake it...Itachi suddenly understood! Itachi tried to plea again but Shisui had only smiled fondly at his cousin. His smile sad.

" _…You're my best friend and the only one I can count on… Protect the village… and the Uchiha name._ "

He spoke kindly as he took each step back. His feet went over the edge as he dipped back, hands held out in front of him as Itachi ran forward. Slow.

Too slow...

Itachi's hands grabbed air as Shisui, his best friend, his confidant, his only ally in this whole clan fell into the ravine, a smile on his bloodied face. At peace and content as he allowed himself to fall to oblivion.

Itachi sank to his knees, his hand still outstretched, staring uncomprehendingly into the ravine as he lost sight of Shisui forever. The wind above howled along with the screaming in his head. His fingers curled inward. A ragged breath tore from his lips. Turing he could once again see his past self kneeling over the ravine, eyes blown wide as he stared into the dark.

He had just watched Shisui die.

He had just watched Shisui die for the good of the clan. Shisui, a young man with the world ahead of him forced to make a huge decision because of the clan's arrogance and Danzō's cruelty...in the end he had not been the one to kill Shisui. He had not held him underwater as his life left him or pushed him to his death. Instead Itachi had been to slowly to reach his friend in time and that final image of his cousin's smiling dying face would haunt him.


	19. We're Damned After All

**WARNING! BIG WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! THERE IS UNDERAGE NON-CON/DUB-CON IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE BE AWARE BEFORE YOU READ! IF THIS IS AT ALL DISTURBING OR TRIGGERING PLEASE EITHER SKIP THIS CHAPTER OR PROCEED WITH CAUTION! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Returning to the compound took all the energy Itachi had. His feet felt heavy and each one seemed more difficult than the last. He slid through the gates and slowly made his way towards the house. When he approached the door he hesitated when he sensed Sasuke inside waiting for him. Holding his breath, Itachi pushed the door open and met his brother's eyes. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking tired. He watched Itachi approach and the boy was unable to read his mood. When Sasuke made no move to strike him, he allowed his shoulders to un hunch. Sasuke let out a low sigh and regarded Itachi in a detached sort of concern. Something he had come to see his father use many times.

"You were out of bed." Sasuke noted, voice low. "Where did you go?"

"I needed some air." Itachi lied easily and Sasuke stared at him hard for a moment before nodding.

"You should have stayed in the compound. With the Akatsuki out..." His voice trailed off and looked down the hall. "I thought you had run away." He admitted almost bitterly and Itachi frowned at that.

"You mean leave?" He asked and Sasuke shrugged, trying to look aloof but looking more self conscious than anything.

"I insinuated that you were a whore and I don't know...if someone had said that to me I can't imagine just brushing it off."

"I hardly doubt you will be the last to call me one." Itachi replied sullenly. Sasuke flinched at this and looked towards Itachi. The boy tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Although I am curious," He began slowly. "What has you more upset. That I have apparently had quite a few sexual relations or that it is me having them."

"It humanizes you." Sasuke admitted without a doubt. "You went from this unfeeling murderer to also being capable of having intimate relationships. It scares me." He pushed off the wall as Itachi reached for his hand. Itachi grasped his younger sibling's fingers in his own hand and stared at them.

"I remember when you were very young...before everything. You used to wait for me to return from the academy. You would always greet me at the door and hug me. It was my favorite part of the day. I was always so excited to see you and..." Itachi trailed off and let go of Sasuke's hand. "You're so tall now." He mused happily. "How did you manage to get so _tall_?" He smiled up at Sasuke, a smile that he had only preserved for his little brother. Sasuke could not help but smile back and press his forehead against Itachi's.

"You're tiny." He replied softly. "Tiny hands, tiny wrists and tiny face. I never noticed it when I was little. You were always bigger than life."

"Did I..." Itachi trailed off uncertainly. "Did I grow at all?" Sasuke stiffened at the question and Itachi stood apprehensively, forehead still pressed against Sasuke's. The taller boy closed his eyes as he picture adult Itachi.

"You did." He admitted softly, recalling their final battle. "You were taller than me. Not much. Who knows how much I've grown since than. You're thin though," Itachi's emaciated form hung in his head. Sunken eyes stared at him blankly with no hint of the person he once was...or pretended to be. "Your clothes hung on you and your hands were...too small." He stroked his thumb down Itachi's cheek noting how full they still were. Itachi smiled slightly and pat Sasuke's cheek.

"I suppose either way you become my big brother." He teased lightly and the smile Sasuke returned was fond.

"I suppose I am." He watched as Itachi's eyes dimmed and he pulled away from his brother, eyes lowered. They stood in heavily silence for a minute, both uncertain on how to proceed.

* * *

The next meeting with Danzō was that very day later. In that time Itachi had seemed jumpy. Sasuke noticed how wild his eyes were as if he had not slept in weeks. They had spent the whole night and morning on the roof again talking and although it seemed to put Itachi at ease, now he seemed haggard.

"Are you sure you don't need me in there with you?" Sasuke finally asked as they reached Danzō's office. Itachi sighed and shook his head, his eyes calming.

"No it's...you know how he is. The man is creepy." He offered Sasuke a sly smile. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were worried about me."

"Tch. As if I worry." Sasuke snorted and bumped Itachi's shoulder. "Meet me at the bridge okay? Naruto wants to drag me out for ramen."

"Ohh," Itachi breathed. "You're going on a date with Naruto?" At Itachi's words Sasuke's eyes widened and he swiftly looked around.

" _No_. Not a date. I wouldn't date the **Dobe**." He shot back and Itachi waved a hand.

"Yes, well whenever you are over this denial stage let me know. You and him make such a _cute_ couple!" He watched Sasuke flush and fought down a snicker. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Delusional. Anyway...meet me at the bridge when you're done being molested by Danzō." He had turned away at this and so missed the look that crossed Itachi's face. He waved as he walked away and Itachi swiftly schooled his expression into its usual neutral state. How right Sasuke was...and did not even realize it. Once Sasuke was out of sight Itachi made his way into the building and followed the familiar path to Danzō's office. The man was standing by his desk, awaiting the Uchiha.

"Your brother seems quite at ease." The old man intoned conversationally as Itachi closed the door and bowed. "Such a turn around from a few months ago." Had it been a few months already? It seemed like just last week Sasuke was mockingly clapping his hands at the monument. Itachi managed a nod.

"It has been a nice change." He admitted softly. Danzō smiled that usual empty smile of his and indicated for Itachi to sit.

"I can well imagine. The boy has his father's temper." Itachi closed his eyes at this and nodded.

"He truly does." Danzō studied Itachi for a moment, leaning back in his chair.

"You remember." He observed suddenly and Itachi saw no point in lying. The boy opened his eyes and stared the man in the eye.

"Yes." Itachi breathed. Danzō stared at the boy, expression frozen.

"How much?" The old man stood and slowly made his way to Itachi.

"I remember more everyday." Itachi admitted. Danzō reached Itachi, his fingers stretching forward to the boy's shoulder and rubbing it. "I remember the orders you gave me. I remember that you took Shisui's eye. I remember that you took me on that desk, on your chair...on the floor. Tomorrow I will remember even more," Itachi's eyes lowered to the floor just as the man grasped his chin and wrenched it up to meet his eyes.

"You agreed to this Uchiha." He growled. "You cannot deny that. You know why you did it."

"I know." Itachi wet his lips, Danzō's eyes following his tongue. Shakily Itachi pulled away from the man. "I allowed you to touch me because it was better than your rage." Itachi's hand lifted as he mechanically began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Danzō stared as Itachi's slender fingers worked each button. "It was a business arrangement. I was good at it." His voice took on that childish hint that Danzō had always enjoyed, his eyes hidden by his lashes.

"What do you suggest." Danzō asked as Itachi pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He watched Itachi stand to usher the man into the empty chair. Danzō sat, eyes glued on the beautiful boy before him.

"You keep quiet about my returning memories." Itachi stated, sinking to his knees between Danzō's spread thighs. He stroked his slender finger's over the man's legs. Ignoring the nausea rising in his stomach. Danzō was hard through his pants. Of course he was. It did not take much to make the man hard after all. "Once I have all the memories I need I will leave once more. I will remain quiet about everything. I will simply vanish." Danzō smiled at this and lightly stroked Itachi's face.

"Obedience has always looked good on you Uchiha." He stated and Itachi smiled, eyes flat.

"You've said that before." He mouthed Danzō's clothed erection and Danzō's head fell back with a sigh. He allowed the boy to undo his pants and groaned when that hot mouth made contact with his throbbing member. The Uchiha was a natural with that whore mouth of his... He reached forward and grabbed the silky strands of Itachi's hair and tightened his grip. The boy gasped slightly at this. He continued with his task and Danzō tensed as completion neared. He held the boy fast as he came, splattering his come over Itachi's cheeks and chin.

What a sight.

What a more perfect place for an Uchiha then on their knees between their better's legs with Danzō's spunk on their face. It filled the old man with glee. What would big bad Fugaku think if he could see his harlot son now. Even more amusing, what would Sasuke think? Danzō pulled him away from between his legs. He glanced down at himself and noticed nothing had spilled on him, but the floor had droplets. He met Itachi's eyes and motioned to the floor. The boy gracefully sank to the ground and as he had done many times before, licked Danzō's come off the floor.

What a sight indeed.

Danzō watched the Uchiha in contentment, ankles crossed as he allowed his eyes to roam down Itachi's pale back. The boy finished and remained low as he awaited the next order. The old man chuckled and crooked his finger under the boy's chin and lifted Itachi's face to meet his eyes. His thumb trailed through Itachi's cum strained cheek as he spread a streak through his hair.

"Strip." Danzō ordered and Itachi stood complied with practiced ease. Danzō leaned in his seat and enjoyed the show. The boy was utter perfection. Pale and slender and so _soft_. His eyes traveled down as Itachi toed out of his pants. Slender pale legs with only a hint of lithe muscle greeted him. The boy's feet were slender, reminding Danzō of a dancer. The Uchiha was built for the bed. Not for a shinobi lifestyle.

The man grabbed Itachi and lifted him into his lap, Itachi's legs on either side of Danzō's thighs. Danzō's mouth connected to Itachi's naked shoulder and bit gently. His fingers trailed down the boy's back, over each bump of his spine. He did not prepare the boy. He rarely ever did. Instead he aligned himself and shoved himself into the tight heat offered to him. Itachi tensed, arching slightly against Danzō. Danzō latched his mouth to a nipple and bit down **hard** , cherishing the tiny pained cry that escaped the Uchiha.

Sex had meaning. Sometimes love, sometimes lust. Fucking on the other hand, or raping was about control. Through Itachi Danzō was controlling the entirety of the clan. Even if that was down to a precious few, it still made it all the more worth it as he listened to the pained noises Itachi made as Danzō shoved inside him.

For Danzō's less than impressive physique he was quite strong, which was obvious as he stood, still buried in Itachi and walked towards his desk. Itachi was forced to cling to the man, wrapping scrawny legs around him and closing his eyes. Danzō's face was so close to his...Shisui's eye under that bandage. It was unnerving... as if his cousin was witness to Itachi's debasement. Danzō swept several items on his desk to the side as he lay Itachi down. He thrust forward, listening as soft pained moans escaped the Uchiha's bruised lips.

This would not do. As Danzō continued his lazy thrust, he reached between the boy's legs and took the Uchiha's length into his hand. He pumped the boy along with his thrusts and Itachi's breath hitched as he became hard underneath Danzō's fingers.

"Beg for it, Uchiha." Danzō hissed against Itachi's heaving shoulder.

"Danzō-sama, please," Itachi managed in a breathy tone, his hips jerking. Danzō could taste the humiliation rolling off the Uchiha. He pulled the Uchiha in for a kiss, his tongue invading the young mouth below his. His balls slapped soundly against Itachi's bottom. The Uchiha was willing to let Danzō fuck him to protect his brother. He was willing to be used and discarded and hated all for one ungrateful boy.

Danzō tensed, leaning heavily against Itachi and crushing the boy under his girth as his orgasm struck. He let out a low moan, leaning his head against Itachi's clavicle as the boy heaved under him. Shuddering, Danzō remained still for a moment as he struggled to catch his breath. Slowly, he looked up and smirked against the Uchiha, laying feather light kisses on his chest and lightly sucking a pink nipple.

"You were born for this Itachi," He jeered breathlessly as he continued to pump the boy to completion. It did not take long and the Uchiha came with a sob, legs snapping shut as Danzō pulled his hand away and pulled out of the boy. Once free of the man, the child lifted his legs against his chest and tucked his arms in, eyes clenching shut.

"You came to me." Danzō reminded the boy lazily and Itachi nodded frantically, eyes screwed shut.

"Thank you Danzō-sama." He choked out. Tears trailed down the side of his face and he shakily brushed them away. Danzō's gaze traveled down to the cum leaking out of the Uchiha and staining his thighs, it was mixed with a small amount of blood and Danzō leered at the sight. How the mighty have fallen.

Both dressed in silence. Neither looking at each other. When Itachi looked presentable Danzō prepared to dismiss him.

"Inform your brother that you will begin meeting with me everyday at noon. If he questions it tell him that with the Akatsuki present every obstacle needs to be taken." He turned to the window and reopened the blinds as Itachi bowed and nodded.

"Yes, Danzō-sama." He replied, voice even with no hints of what had just transpired. Danzō smiled bitterly.

"Good. You are dismissed. I will see you at noon tomorrow."

* * *

Itachi slipped out the door, face taking on an impassive mask. He ignored the familiar ache that came with being fucked and continued on his way to see Sasuke. Sasuke. He needed to see Sasuke. Thinking this made each step worth the discomfort. He was so focused on this mantra he did not notice the man walking towards him, book in front of his face and also not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Oh! Hey..." Kakashi managed as he nearly plowed into the Uchiha. Itachi stepped back.

"Kakashi-sempai." He managed a smile, eyes brightening at the sight of the man. "I'm sorry!" Kakashi waved off his apology and slung an arm around his shoulder. The boy momentarily stiffened before swiftly leaning into Kakashi's touch. Kakashi noticed the movement however and offered the Uchiha an uncharacteristically tender smile.

"You heading to your brother?" He asked and Itachi nodded. Kakashi put his book away without looking away from the Uchiha.

"Maaa, he's still on his not date with Naruto. I'll wait with you if you'd like."

Itachi smiled at the offer and nodded.

"I'd like that."

The two headed in the direction of the bridge while in the distance Genma shook his head.

"Smooth bastard..."

The two headed down the street, Kakashi's arm still slung protectively over the Uchiha's shoulder. Itachi leaned his head against the man's shoulder as they walked, a little smile on his lips. How could his mood turn so quickly? They approached the bride and leaned against the railing as Kakashi stood on the other side, arms crossed over his chest. He watched a pair of Genin rush past before looking back at the Uchiha.

"Are you in pain, Itachi?" He asked and Itachi blinked and looked towards him.

"What?"

"Pain. You're very stiff." Kakashi's voice was casual but Itachi knew his well enough that he was snooping. Itachi offered him a strained smile.

"I snuck out last night," He admitted easily. "Didn't come back until early this morning. Sasuke was displeased." Kakashi perked up at this, face severe.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. Just scolded." Slowly, the Copy nin relaxed again.

"Ahh, getting scolded by your younger brother..."

"It was quite the adventure." He smiled at the man. "He admitted he worried about me." Kakashi smiled at this.

"He's very protective. He won't admit it but he worries about you and wants you safe. There's no way he's going to be obvious about it, because he knows how private you are. He wants you to come to him because you trust him." He murmured. He slowly approached the Uchiha and Itachi watched him, eyes dark. He leaned close to Itachi, brushing his hair from his face and noting a stiff section in his hair as if something had dried in it. He pushed Itachi's hair behind his ear and leaned close "He's not the only one." He whispered softly. Itachi almost told him everything right then and there. But he had a job to do. He had a role to play so he offered Kakashi a smile and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He murmured back as Kakashi blinked in surprise. His mouth opened, about to speak when he heard Naruto's happy greeting. He pulled away quickly just as Naruto flashed by and grabbed Itachi pulling him in for a hug. Sasuke approached at a slower pace, shaking his head. Itachi hugged Naruto back, patting his back and smiling slightly at the cheerful blonde. Naruto pulled away and Itachi turned to Sasuke, desperate to keep the conversation off himself for now.

"How was your date?" He asked listening as Kakashi snorted and Naruto grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It was not a date."

"It was great."

Both Naruto and Sasuke spoke at the same time. Kakashi and Itachi shared slow, knowing glances.

"Remember our first not date?" The Copy nin asked, nudging Itachi's shoulder. Itachi sighed thoughtfully.

"Feels like only yesterday we were denying our attraction. Time flies." He offered Sasuke a grin while the older boy fought down a smile. It broke through however and with that smile, all other discussion or thoughts were disregarded. Just as Itachi had hoped.


	20. Every Night In My Dreams

**Warning: The same warning applies in this chapter as in the last. Underage noncon. Also lots of KisaIta in this chapter. Later chapters are going to include how their romance started.  
**

* * *

 _Slender fingers trailed down a blue arm and over a bare chest. The hand was grasped in one much larger one and brought to a pair of blue lips. Itachi smiled from Kisame's chest, his head resting against Kisame's neck. Kisame's lips trailed over Itachi's fingers to his wrist, handling Itachi as if he was something breakable and priceless. He felt the young man shift and scoot up Kisame's body to press a kiss under his chin. The Kiri nin grinned and released Itachi's hand to wrap his arms around the slender body._

 _"You're cold, Itachi-san." Kisame mused, lips brushing Itachi's dark hair. Itachi hummed in agreement and pressed his lips against the man's skin. He heard Kisame chuckle and a large hand trailed down his back to cup his bottom. The Uchiha let out an approving sigh and wiggled in the man's grip.  
_

 _"Impatient are we?" The man mused._

 _"Kisame..." Itachi sighed. The man sighed and his smirk grew. He flipped Itachi over so he was lying on the bed and Kisame was hovering over him._

 _"Yes, Itachi-san?" He leered and the Uchiha tilted his hips up his face taking on the most sinfully debauched pout Kisame had ever witnessed._

 _"Please..."  
_

 _Kisame had always been a sucker for a pretty face._

 _"I love you..." These words were whispered raggedly against Kisame's neck as if they were to be that last words spoken. But weren't they? Itachi was leaving. Itachi was going to his death and Kisame could do nothing more than to pull the Uchiha into his arms and bury his face against his throat, fighting down tears. Itachi clung to him, eyes wide and glossy._

 _"Remember when we first me?" Kisame asked, lips pressed against Itachi's cheek. "How I told you you needed to be wary of me?" He felt Itachi nod and tightened his hold. "You were my one dream come true." Kisame continued, stroking Itachi's hair. "You are the most... frustrating, self sacrificing, pure hearted soul I have ever come across." He pressed kisses against Itachi's tear streaked face. "I love you, Itachi." He repeated it several times and pressed kisses with each confession._

 _"I-I'm sorry, Kisame." Itachi managed. "You deserved so much better." Kisame pulled away, cupping Itachi's face in his large palms._

 _"I had you." He grinned, eyes wet. "And that was the greatest gift of all."_

Kisame's eyes flew open and he lay in his bed, staring at the empty space that Itachi used to occupy. He slowly reached forward and brushed his fingers over the long cold fabric. Itachi should be here. Had he made the right choice? Leaving Itachi behind? He pondered this all day and when Obito approached him saying that the shit was going to hit the fan soon, Kisame promised himself he would keep Itachi safe. Even if it killed him. Itachi would not suffer at the hands of Sasuke or Danzō ever again. Itachi would be free.

* * *

It seemed several of Sasuke's old classmates had taken a shine to Itachi. Sasuke learned that after witnessing the cruelty Sasuke and Kakashi had levied on Itachi, that they were going to make up for it in their own way. Hinata often greeted Itachi on the street, her smile soft and genuine when she spoke to the boy. Ino and Sakura seemed fascinated with Itachi's hair and more than once joined Karin with playing with it. Not that Itachi minded. Shikamaru seemed to find Itachi quite similar to himself...minus the lazy crankiness. He found reasons to stop by the compound and ask for the Uchiha's advice on a particularly difficult mission.

Lee found Itachi to be a pure youth and would randomly hug the boy and stare dramatically at him while declaring his will was purer than snow. Sasuke had to keep an eye on him. It was difficult to tell the difference between Lee's friendless and undying love. He already had to deal with Genma and Kakashi flirting with his brother. Neji also found a kindred spirit in Itachi and although not much for talk it was obvious he respected the Uchiha. Even Kiba was friendly with Itachi! And the guy was notorious for being an asshole.

Sasuke had no doubt Itachi was the more well received of the brother's. Sure he still had Ino and Sakura's approving glances but nothing beat an all together friendly Uchiha. Which Sasuke was not.

Itachi was sitting with Ten Ten, Hinata and Sai watching the other teenagers loudly train. Even Sasuke's team had joined. Of course it ended up turning into a mud wrestling match between Kiba and Suigetsu and of course Naruto and Ino were taking bets.

"They're very happy." Hinata stated with a smile and Ten Ten laughed.

"That's a word for it." She mused and Chouji slammed Juugo to the ground. Sai smiled that normal empty smile of his and Itachi had to fight down the temptation to ask about his days in ROOT. Instead, he cupped his chin in his palm and smiled as Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the scruff of the neck and throw him into a particularly wet puddle of mud. Ten Ten glanced to Itachi and grinned.

"Your brother seems annoyed." The Uchiha cocked his head and studied his sibling for a moment.

"Oh, he enjoys the attention." He replied smiling back. "He just won't admit it." Kiba approached the group and quickly headed to Hinata who looked on in interest as he came closer. Once he was right in front of her, the teen rubbed his muddy nose on her cheek and she laughed.

"Kiba!" She wiped at her cheek, blushing furiously. Kiba grinned and winked at her.

She took the mud off her chink and flung it at him as he yelped.

"I'm hit!" He dramatically grabbed his side. Laughing, Hinata sprung to her feet and chased after the boy. Ten Ten shook her head and lay back. Sai offered Itachi a smile.

"Your legs are hairless." He noted and Ten Ten looked from Itachi to Sai.

"SAI!" She laughed. Itachi self consciously ran a hand over his smooth legs.

"Body hair makes me uncomfortable." He admitted smiling slightly. Ten Ten snickered.

"I don't think Sasuke will appreciate you checking out his brother."

"Who's checking out Itachi?"

"Sai's checking out Itachi?"

"Sai you bastard! Don't try anything!"

Itachi sighed as several pairs of feet approached and Ten Ten groaned. Sai seemed amused. Itachi offered Sasuke a smile as the teen scowled at Sai. Sasuke turned back to Itachi with a slight smile before Itachi watched it fade.

"You have your meeting soon."

Sasuke was suspicious. Danzō had done... _something_ to his brother. Perhaps Kakashi could help him figure it out.

* * *

The next few days consisted of Itachi visiting Danzō. Sasuke of course remained reluctant for Itachi to go but the argument about the Akatsuki had him sullenly letting him by. Everyday Itachi remembered more and Danzō had no doubt that the final memory remaining was very close to emerging. Currently, the boy sat on his lap, riding him as Danzō went over paperwork.

"What do you remember today?" The old man asked as he finished the final report. Itachi's breath hitched as the man shifted, orgasm approaching.

"My family suspects me. I can feel their stares on my back." Danzō hummed, pushing Itachi onto the desk, He sat between the boy's legs and placed gentle kisses on his pale stomach.

"What of your brother?" He questioned, kissing lower. Itachi tensed, a low sigh escaping his lips.

"He thinks I'm pale. He does not like me coming here." He let out a small moan as Danzō took him into his mouth. His arm fell over his head, covering his face to hide away from the man. It worked to smother to humiliating moans escaping him. he heard Danzō chuckle. Itachi considered telling him about the masked man and the man in the cloak. They appeared to know things he did not. Danzō knew of Shisui's death. He knew Itachi was aware of the eye he possessed. He knew the boy wanted to rip it out of his skull.

Danzō fondled Itachi with his free hand and felt the boy tense under him as his orgasm built. He pumped the boy, kissing up his chest and latching onto a nipple as the by arched with a cry, cumming in his hand.

"What will you do once you remember everything?" He asked after their session and once the boy was redressed.

"I have a contact who said he would be nearby if needed. I believe he will help me."

"You have your suspicions?"

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded.

"I do." The old man sighed and leaned in his seat.

"Within the week then. You will have to prepare fast." Itachi nodded at this, his expression schooled into indifference.

"I will." He bowed, eyes closed and the old man chuckled.

"See that you do, Uchiha. Konoha cannot afford a slip up."

* * *

Kakashi was there to greet Itachi as he exited the building. Naruto's mentor the Sannin Jiraya was in the village so the blonde had dragged Sasuke off to see him. This left Itachi to his own devices for the evening and Kakashi was quick to invite him to his apartment. Itachi accepted readily and followed the man away from Danzō's building. He did not notice the suspicious glare that Kakashi cast over his shoulder at the building as they walked away.

Guy, Genma and Tenzo met them at Kakashi's place with booze. It was like old times and predictably Genma quickly handed Itachi a drink and winked at him. The familiarity of it all was comforting to Itachi. Even the nasty drink reminded him of a better time. As he sat with Kakashi he went over his last preparations. If everything went as he dreaded they would he would need to flee. Perhaps these last few days could be dedicated to Sasuke. He could make up for the time they would lose when the hammer came down. Danzō promised him a head start before he needed to send his agents. Itachi would get away. There was no doubt. But would he want to?

When he bid Kakashi a goodnight he had no doubt the man had his suspicions. It would not matter soon. Soon it would be over. Itachi's vision shifted to him kneeling in a dimly lit room. The elder's sat before him, watching. Danzō's face was an impassive mask.

 _"You know your duty?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"We the elder council shall give you your **final** mission. In three day's time, you will proceed to the Uchiha district and as the moon rises you will execute each and every member of the clan and your brother Sasuke shall be spared." The words rung heavy in Itachi's head as he voiced the affirmative._

His vision cleared and he was once again in his bed. For a moment he lay very still. Then the first tear came. It slid traitorously down his cheek and hung for a moment before falling and striking the ground. With that single tear the dam broke and sobs escaped the Uchiha as he buried his face in hand hands and wept. It seemed his suspicions proved to be true and the victory tasted bitter.

With Sasuke out with Naruto it proved only too easy to slip out and find his way to find his way to Danzō's house and as expected the man was up and waiting for him. He stared at the night sky, twiddling the raven figurine in a weathered hand.

"You will prepare yourself." He ordered after several minutes. He faced the boy who knelt low, face impassive as if had been the night he was given the order. "Once you have your memory of the slaying you will sever your ties here and leave. In three days, Itachi. You will make your final flight."


	21. Hands Are Shaking Cold

**A big thank you to everyone who is reading this! So we're getting down to the wire for Itachi here. He's going to have to run soon. No doubt this is going to cause some angst for Sasuke. But what is Sasuke without angst? I don't know how to explain the whole Danzō Itachi thing. While reading the manga,** **Danzō creeped me out. I guess something about forcing a child to do your dirty work is sort of off putting. I've always headed cannoned Itachi as a submissive person. Sexually or not. He's very self sacrificing and giving and Sasuke has always struck me as the dominating force. He wanted and he took. So I write their personalities as such.  
**

 **Anyway, much thanks! On with the story!**

* * *

It should have only been expected that the pervy sage and the nin that read porn in public would meet up for a day of frivolity and general tomfoolery. Jiraya made a point of after traumatizing Naruto and Sasuke to waltz off and find Kakashi and invite him out for sake. This led to the two walking down a long stretch of road, chatting and having a grand old time until the old pervert got distracted. Jiraya laughed and nudged Kakashi's arm before pointing to Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi followed the pervert's pointed fingers and his eyes settled on his two students who stood, shoulders brushing against the tree. The copy nin fought down a smile and turned to the Sannin who looked incredibly pleased with the two boy's relative closeness. He crossed his arms over his powerful chest and offered Kakashi a grin.

"Should have known those two had it in deep for each other." He mused and Kakashi nodded in agreement. The continued to watch the pair who were blissfully ignorant of the two men watching. At least, until Sasuke lifted his gaze and glared at Kakashi for a moment before grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him out of sight. Kakashi snickered while Jiraya shook his head.

"Kids these days..." He turned to look at the Copy nin. "Speaking of which I heard from Tsunade that a certain Uchiha was back in the village and thirteen years old." Kakashi kept his face neutral as he looked towards the Sannin.

"Yes, Itachi." He watched the older man nod.

"Dangerous kid that one. But still...it seems weird that he would just **snap** one day. Tsuande tells me he's incredibly sweet."

"He is." Kakashi said quickly in Itachi's defense. Jiraya nodded thoughtfully.

"So are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Kakashi questioned airily.

"That you and Itachi were one...involved?" Kakashi snorted at this.

"Hardly. Yeah we were...together but it never became something sexual."

"You were waiting for him to be old enough." Jiraya stated, smiling.

"I'm a pervert. But I'm not a rapist." Kakashi countered as they took a seat on a nearby bench. "Itachi had too much on his plate already. He needed at least something to save." He leaned back and looked towards the sky hearing Jiraya hum approvingly. Sasuke had approached him earlier sharing similar concerns with the Copy nin of Itachi's behavior recently. Something was upsetting the Uchiha and both wanted to find out what.

"That right there..." He trailed off and Kakashi eyed him.

"What?"

"That comment just proves that you care for him." Kakashi's lips twitched at this and he returned his attention to the clear blue sky, watching a crow circle by.

"I guess it does..."

Meanwhile, Sasuke dragged Naruto down an alley, frustrated at being spotted by the old and even older pervert. Naruto seemed non pulsed and continued chatting happily as Sasuke released him and stepped back. He glanced around, finally realizing that Sasuke had dragged him into a deserted alley and scrunched his nose up.

"Why are we here, Sasuke?" He asked and the older boy crossed his arms and leaned against the stone building.

"Change of scenery." He shrugged, eyes locked intently on the blonde who blinked.

"Huh?"

"Damn you're dumb."

Before Naruto could respond to the jibe, Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and swung his around. Naruto blinked in surprise at the sudden motion and attempted to speak but Sasuke erased whatever words he could think of by slamming his lips against the blonde's. The kiss was quick but was obviously intentional. Sasuke kissed Naruto like he wanted to pour all his regrets and frustrations into it. He kissed like a man drowning in desperation. His hands tightened on Naruto's arm and he swiftly pulled back, eyes shadowed in what Naruto recognized as an attempt to hide. Naruto Uzumaki however was not having it. He pushed forward, gripping Sasuke's collar and returned the kiss just as desperately. The Uchiha wrapped an arm around the blonde drawing him as close as possible.

"Dobe." He muttered against Naruto's lips and the blonde let out a low laugh, nipping the raven's bottom lip.

"Teme." He shot back, eyes alight with challenge. It was a game to them. A challenge. Both wanting to beat each other. They were desperate for it. So like all their challenges, neither would back down and they were once again kissing each other hidden in the dark alley.

* * *

Danzō had not called for Itachi since giving the order. These last few days were for Itachi. He appreciated the man for it. Even though it filled him with utter disgust for feeling like the man had given him a gift. And just like he had managed eight years ago, Itachi acted as if nothing had changed. He allowed Karin to braid his hair and murmur happily about her budding romance with Suigetsu. They sat outside, Karin cross legged and smiling slightly.

"Not that Sasuke-kun is incredibly handsome...but a lady can only wait so long." Itachi fought down the urge to point out that Sasuke's romantic interest was certainly not a lady. He watched Suigetsu and Juugo train, feeling like those two teens brought out something good in his brother. Itachi helped Sakura do her shopping and when the pink haired girl had offhandedly murmured about Sasuke, he had deflected her attention to the attributes that Lee possessed.

"But Sasuke-kun..." She trailed off, brows furrowing as she thought about Lee. "Lee is very kind... and funny...charming in his own way..." Her lips twitched into a smile and she looked towards Itachi. "You and Ino have both said I should give Lee a shot...I think I will." Itachi offered her a slight twitch of his lips and nodded.

"I think you just might make his day."

As Danzō had predicted the memories for the days leading up to the massacre raced through his mind. His body was tried as it had been then. Madara and Obito appeared before him in preparation for his deed. Suicide was on his mind just like it was in the last. He couldn't do it...he couldn't kill his family...perhaps he could end his life when it was all over...but Sasuke would still be alive. And if Itachi was dead, who would protect him from Danzō?

At night his eyes began to ache and when he went to rub at them he would realize he was bleeding. He had no doubt that this meant the Mangekyou sharingan was nearly ready to rear its ugly head.

He was running out of time...

The next morning, Itachi quietly padded into his brother's room. The older boy was still asleep and Itachi hesitated to disturb him. However, his days with his brother were very limited and he wished to make the most of the time he had. So like Sasuke used to do with Itachi during thunderstorms, Itachi slid in the bed beside Sasuke and curled against the warmth he offered. Sasuke's eyes slowly flickered open and he lay very still for a moment confused.

"Itachi?" He muttered, feeling itachi's soft hair brush his nose. Itachi hummed, face pressed against the teen's neck. He felt Sasuke relax against him and a hand lightly brushed through his hair.

"You're very warm." Itachi stated and Sasuke snorted.

"And you're freezing."

Itachi's lips curled into a smile and he curled under the blankets while Sasuke snorted in amusement. Itachi turned and buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He felt the older boy tense up in shock before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Itachi. The taller Uchiha lay his cheek against the top of Itachi's head and closed his eyes, holding him close. It would be their final embrace.

* * *

At a peak of a lone mountain, Kisame Hoshigaki faced the sunrise. He watched it creep up, eyes narrowed. Behind him, ready for his signal stood Hidan and Zetsu. Obito sat lazily on a nearby rock, foot jiggling. Kisame turned back to observe the three.

"We infiltrate at nightfall. Our orders were to grab Itachi and go. As much as I enjoy killing, Itachi is our priority here. If I see a single scratch on him I will cut off your dicks and shove them up your asses." He stared all of them down, watching Zetsu frown.

"You kinky fucker." Hidan whispered in awe. Kisame turned away.

"Let's go."

 _For nearly seven months Kisame and Itachi had worked together. One would think that after nearly seven months the two would begin to form some sort of understanding. But nope. Kisame hated Itachi and Itachi was indifferent to Kisame. Usually when Kisame disliked a partner as strongly as he did Itachi they would simply...disappear. But Leader-sama had been smart this time Despite his appearances, the Uchiha was easily the more powerful of the two. Kisame would be a fool to claim otherwise..._

 _Still there had to be other way to dispose of the little shit. Kakuzu had even had the audacity to ask him if he was going soft on the brat! **Soft**!? Kisame Hoshigaki was not soft! His eyes drifted to his silent partner as the crested a hill. Itachi's face was impassive as it always was, his eyes activated. Kisame sneered and glanced back at the notes for the mission they were given.  
_

 _It was the ever so easy sneak in, assassinate some uppity asshole and sneak back out. He briefly considered how easy it would be to break the kid's ankle while he was distracted and leave him to the fury of his victims...better not. In any event the mission had turned out as easy as he expected. Kisame had killed the guy, unnoticed y his body guards and the two were able to make their escape into the night._

 _However, they were spotted on the boarder of the village and were quickly pursued by eight henchmen. Kisame was seen as the bigger threat and so six of the nin went for him while two focused on Itachi. Kisame swung Samehada, laughing as he took down two nin with a single hit. It was child's play. Kisame had thought this as he spared a glance at Itachi who gracefully seemed to dance around the field. His eyes glowed eerily in the night. Suddenly another six nin leaped down from the trees. Itachi eyed the situation._

 _"Kisame we have to go." He advised as he came closer to the Kiri nin, fighting off a hulking man. Kisame laughed._

 _"Getting nervous Itachi- **chan**?" He leered. Itachi ignored the jibe and ducked under the nin's attack, kicking him back. _

_"Kisame, we are outnumbered." He stated through gritted teeth. But Kisame continued to laugh. He was in his element here, he was high flying, he was- The kunai howled through the air and struck him directly in the back. Kisame faltered, stumbling forward and Itachi was quickly there to grasp his arm and hold him upright. Kisame grit his teeth and pushed the boy away from him.  
_

 _"I'm fine." He grunted. Itachi quickly took down the remaining nin and moved to help Kisame but the man roughly shoved Itachi aside. He managed to reach back and yank the kunai out of his skin and tossed it aside.  
_

 _Several more kunai soared through the air, this time with Itachi as their target. Without thinking Kisame moved forward and pushed Itachi aside, taking at least two more hits. One to the arm and on to the leg. His grip on Samehada slacked slightly. He grunted, teeth bared from the pain. he felt Itachi move beside him, gripping his arm. Feet rushed at the pair and Kisame attempted to fight on. He made it two steps before crashing to his knees. No doubt the brat was going to cut his losses and run. A ringing noise echoed through his ears and before he could move again, the world went dark._

 _He awoke sometime later in a cave. His cloak and shirt were gone and he could smell the familiar tang of salve. He tensed as his arm was touched and looked towards Itachi who met his gaze for a movement._

 _"You're awake."_

 _"Obviously."_

 _Kisame grit his teeth as Itachi applied the antiseptic. He fought the urge to smack those little hands away. He scowled at the teenager who methodically wrapped his wrist before moving onto his back. Kisame tensed as Itachi's fingers lightly brushed around the wound._

 _"You're lucky it didn't hit your spine." He commented as Kisame scowled. He slowly sat up, batting Itachi's hands away as he did so._

 _"You shouldn't move too much. You're still healing."_

 _"I'll live." Kisame grunted and a spark entered Itachi's eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed slowly.  
_

 _"You're at risk of infection out here. We're a two day journey from the hideout." He spoke calmly._

 _"Ohhh, Itachi-san." Kisame mocked, batting his eyelashes. "I didn't know you cared."_

 _"I do not care for you. It would simply be undesirable to explain to our leader why you died." Itachi replied evenly and wiped his hands on a rag. Kisame's lips curled into a leer as he stared the brat down.  
_

 _"That's a relief. We already know what happens to people you get close to." Kisame spat back. The boy turned away, expression once more closed off. His back stiff as a board. There was a moment of heavily silence.  
_

 _"Get some rest. We leave at dawn." Itachi walked away.  
_

 _Kisame stared after him and could not explain the sudden guilt he felt. Must be blood loss..._

Obito trailed behind the group, humming softly as he walked. Kisame walked with such purpose. Obito grinned at the Kiri nin's back before looking towards the sky and watching the sun.

"Hope you're ready Itachi-san." He mused. "We're coming for you."


	22. It All Comes Back To Me In The End

**Hello again! Well you've made it this far and have yet to voice to much disapproval! As you can see things are getting heated and some big things are gonna be happening.**

* * *

Naruto was on cloud nine. He walked with a skip in his step which was noticed by Hinata and Kiba who were sitting at the tea house. Kiba watched the blond pass by and turned to Hinata with a little grin.

"Naruto looks happy." He noted and Hinata glanced at the blonde, smiling happily.

"Isn't he always?" She quipped and Kiba's grin grew.

"Fair point. What do you think it is this time?" He asked and Hinata took a sip of her tea, brows furrowed in contemplation.

"I'm not sure..." She admitted and caught Kiba still grinning. "Do you know?" Kiba nodded eagerly.

"It's either he received free ramen for life or he and the Uchiha bastard finally did the do." At this Hinata nearly choked on her tea and coughed into her arm while Kiba quickly apologized. She wiped the side of her mouth, smile dazzling and her blush fierce.

"I hope you're talking about Sasuke-kun." She managed and Kiba let out a loud laugh, earning scowls from nearby patrons.

" _Hinata_!" He admonished in awe of the Hyuuga. Hinata smiled at Kiba, blush subsiding as she went back to her tea, looking pleased with herself.

Down the street, Naruto continued on his stroll. He grinned when he spotted Jiraya leaning against a wall and glancing appreciatively at passing women. Naruto swiftly approached and startled the man.

"Damn kid, can't you see I'm busy?" He griped and Naruto beamed at him. Jiraya slowly smiled back and rolled his eyes.

"You look happy brat...well more than normal." He observed and Naruto shrugged, face still bright and smile still painful.

"I'm always happy you old pervert." He teased. Jiraya offered his student a fond smile and motioned towards a vending cart.

"How about some ramen?" He offered. "I have a task to do in a few days and won't be around for awhile." Naruto's eyes widened hungrily at the mention of ramen but surprisingly he shook his head.

"Neh, sorry pervy. Me and Sasuke are gonna go train in half an hour." Jiraya's brows waggled at this.

"Train? Is that what the kids call it these days?" He teased watching Naruto flush like an angry tomato.

"WHAT ELSE WOULD THEY CALL TRAINING!" He shouted, pointing at Jiraya and earning several stares from the civilians. Jiraya sighed and shook his head, shooing the blonde off.

"Go, go on your not make out session with your angsty not boyfriend. I'll just go cry of my woes to Tsunade." He jeered at this last part and Naruto covered his face.

"EWW!" He wailed and rushed off, away from Jiraya who smiled pleasantly at his back. A crow flew over his head, unnoticed and cawed as it approached the Uchiha compound.

Itachi sipped his tea and watched the crow circle around the compound. It had been doing that all day and Itachi wondered what it meant. He crossed his legs and turned his attention back to his tea, allowing his eyes to slip shut. His body ached from being tensed these last few days. He felt the same illness he had felt eight years ago. It felt no easier this time around. Even with the clan already dead, the foreboding of facing Sasuke once more was purely agonizing.

Reluctantly, he stood and took his cup with him. He glanced around the compound and took in his home. It was been so eerie and dead when he had first returned but slowly it had managed to gain life again. Itachi hoped that it would stay this time. Danzō had left him a note that wished Itachi a safe trip. The boy had promptly destroyed it after reading. The vile old man was always one to gloat. Itachi headed back into the house, smiling as Karin greeted him.

"Itachi-kun come try this!" She pleaded holding out a bowl of cookie dough. Itachi curiously eyed the concoction smelling something sugary in the mix. He allowed the young woman to lead him to the table where they sat on it and together the two began to devour the dough. Suigetsu heard the two and quickly entered the kitchen and swiped the bowl from Karin. Itachi watched in amusement as Karin rushed off after Suigetsu, Juugo standing at the door looking unimpressed.

The two glanced at each other and shared a slight smile. Juugo approached the table and sat in a chair. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and leaned into his seat, looking at ease with the world. Itachi envied him.

"Where's Sasuke gone off to?" Juugo asked.

"Training with Naruto-kun." Itachi replied, smile suddenly dimming slightly. Juugo nodded, eyes on Suigetsu and Karin who had the teen pinned against the wall and was trying to reach for the bowl.

Itachi glanced out the window, noting the sun was beginning to set. An ache filled his chest and he closed his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in his head and wondered if Karin noticed. It seems she had because she released Suigetsu and turned to Itachi just as Juugo did both concerned.

"Are you okay, Itachi honey?" Karin asked approaching the boy and touching his forehead. Itachi smiled weakly and observed the three members of Sasuke' team. His time was up. He needed to play his cards now.

"You've all been incredibly kind to me," Itachi began, watching Juugo slowly stand, face severe, "I'm glad my brother had you to help him." Karin stared at Itachi, concerned. It had not hit her the shift in Itachi's tone. She was too blinded by her affection for the boy to see the danger he now posed. Suigetsu and Juugo however sensed it. Suigetsu slowly began to reach for his weapon while Juugo tensed to fight. Itachi's eyes activated and Karin fell back as Suigetsu rushed towards the Uchiha. It never came to blows however because Itachi turned his Sharingan on the group and one by one they collapsed unconscious. The Uchiha managed to catch Karin before she hit the ground and gently lowered her the rest of the way. He stood among their unconscious bodies sadly.

"I'm sorry." He stated, looking to each of them. "Please look after my brother." His gaze returned to the sun as it dipped below a nearby building. Itachi's eyes swirled and he straightened his back and breathed slowly. It was time to make his final flight.

* * *

The office was eerie when unoccupied. Not that it was welcoming when Danzō was present but still... Kakashi managed to effectively mask his chakra and Pakkun padded around the dark office nervously.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kakashi?" He questioned for the third time. He sat near the desk and sniffed the air, nose wrinkling at the odor. It smelled like a brothel in this place. Pakkun shook his head, wondering who would possibly sleep with Danzō. The Copy nin waltzed around the office and glanced at the bookshelves which held a layer of dust. With a majority of the ROOT agents on some mission it had been easy to sneak in. Kakashi wasn't called a genius for nothing. He waited until he was certain there would be no interference. Pakkun worried too much! Kakashi waved his hand.

"Sasuke and I agree there's something wrong with Itachi and no doubt Danzō is the problem." Kakashi began to glance around for something. Pakkun sighed.

"Not that I disagree with you but breaking into his office? Kakashi, you have to know how bad this is." He did not doubt Kakashi was having an internal struggle about all of this, but for Kakashi to forgo his orders for a boy who broke his heart and would do it again...it was madness. Kakashi shuffled silently around the desk, leaving no mark. His eyes landed on a small raven figurine and he itched to pick it up.

Sasuke had once again approached him, asking about Itachi. They had agreed they would look into the situation and if had been Sasuke's idea to do some snooping. Kakashi had of course at first been heavily against the idea of spying on the old man but the heavy feeling in his chest would not go away. Danzō had seemed to pleased with himself after each meeting with Itachi, even if his expression was its usual stern self, Kakashi knew the man enough to understand that something was not right. Itachi should not be in this office. The office was too silent during the sessions as if Danzō had put a silencing jutsu upon it. Why would Danzō need to do that? The only time they were used in this office were for war or sensitive related issues. Not an old man having a meeting with a boy about his aging.

Kakashi could find nothing to incriminate the old man. He knew that Danzō was guilty of something. It was obvious in his smugness and Itachi's timid steps. The old man had never been a fan of the Uchiha and Kakashi wondered if he was beating Itachi? But that didn't seem right. It had to be something! Was Kakashi losing it? Was Itachi taking away any drop of sense left in the Copy nin? He was breaking into _**Danzō's**_ office. Kakashi let out a low sigh and turned away when he spotted movement outside the office window. A single crow was sitting on the sill, seemingly staring at Kakashi. It cawed once before vanishing in the night air.

Kakashi stared after it, eyes narrowed. Pakkun cocked his head and looked from the window to Kakashi who stood very still as if listening for something in this empty office. Finally the man took a step back, eye clenched shut. He lifted in hand and exposed his Sharingan.

"There's something wrong..." Kakashi muttered while Pakkun stared at him apprehensively. Without hesitation, Kakashi vanished from the office with a puff of smoke, leaving the room and its secrets untouched.

* * *

The air was bitterly cold tonight. Each breath he took wafted in the darkened sky like smoke. Sasuke approached the compound, rubbing his hands together to gain warmth. He walked through the gate and felt that a sort of heaviness had fallen over the place. He stood very still for a moment, contemplating on what it could be. His feet began to pull him forward and he walked ahead. The compound was silent as it was every night.

The Uchiha walked along the dusty road, his feet making no sound as he moved. He was startled by how bright the moon was tonight. It set the whole compound aglow in an eerie silvery light. Sasuke had not expected anyone to be out this late so when he sensed the chakra ahead he fought down an eye roll. What was Itachi doing out this late? Not that Sasuke doubted him or anything but with the Akatsuki about, he should be in the house, not going out for a late night stroll. The raven walked ahead and soon spotted the familiar petite form standing in the middle of the road, his back to Sasuke. Sasuke could not help the smile that appeared on his lips when he realized Itachi was watching the moon.

Itachi had always been fascinated with the stars. Sasuke remembered as a child Itachi would sneak out to lay on the roof and watch the sky. Sometimes Shisui joined him, sometimes Kakashi. Even Sasuke joined him once or twice when the curiosity got to him. He however could never find the same contentment that Itachi felt watching the sky and often fell asleep beside Itachi while the older boy would gaze at the vastness of stars.

"Can't sleep, Aniki?" Sasuke called out, voice echoing through the compound, his lips curled into a teasing smirk. Itachi did not turn.

"Not on this night, Otouto." He responded, voice monotone. Sasuke's smirk slowly faded at the cold tone and he slowly frowned taking a step towards his sibling.

"Itachi? Are you alright?"

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Itachi stated in the same tone. "I did not wish to miss it."

"So you came to stand in the cold to watch it?" Sasuke questioned, once again amused.

"It was of great importance." Itachi replied and the other Uchiha's eyes widened slightly at those words. He took another step forward, hand lifted to reach for his sibling.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi slowly turned and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he was met with Itachi's blood streaked face. It ran down his face like morbid tears, shining in the moonlight. The Mangekyou Sharingan stared back at him and with an ominous tone Itachi spoke and Sasuke's world shattered once more.

"It appears I remember everything, foolish little brother."

* * *

 **Yep, I left it there! So cruel of me! This is so much fun to write! I've got it bad for the Naruto fandom right now! I've been reading so many Itachi-uke stories that I'm running out of new material T_T So we're nearly at the climax...well the first climax because we are not even close to done yet! I'll be writing a SasuIta fanfic per request of the lovely I-Love-Trunks1, and honestly I'm in such an Itachi craze right now I'll even take more requests. They're likely to be one or two shots like my story What Happens When You're Pretty, but if anyone is interested... just PM me and I'll see what I can do!  
**


	23. This World May Have Failed You

**Oh wow! I am loving the feedback! Seriously, guys this is great! Well I couldn't leave you hanging after last chapter and so...here it is!  
**

* * *

Sasuke stared uncomprehending at the boy in front of him. He stared at that round bloodstained face, into those large doe like eyes with their long curly lashes. Eyes that now glowed bright red and held none of the warmth Sasuke was become associated with. He opened his mouth to speak but no noise came out. The smaller Uchiha stared on back, expression cold and uninterested. The spiky haired Uchiha suddenly shook his head.

"No." he spoke with a finality as if that one phrase would change Itachi back into his soft hearted kind eyed brother. The Itachi thing tilted his head, an elegant eyebrow risen in clear amusement.

"No?" He prompted, voice void of emotion. Sasuke shook his head, eyes clenching shut for a moment.

"No," He began again. "You're lying. This is some trick. Aniki... _Nii-san_..." He stared at Itachi, silently begging for the boy to offer him a smile and laugh it off as a joke. Itachi never did though. He merely watched Sasuke with that _**same**_ damned expression he wore eight years ago. It was not his Itachi staring back at him. It might be that same baby faced, doe eyed boy but it was not him. Not anymore. Anger gave way to hysterics and the taller Uchiha slowly shook his head. He took one step back, and then another.

"So that's why you've been acting so _off_ these last few days, huh?" He barked. He had been such an idiot! he had thought Itachi was stressed or being hurt by Danzō. But the truth was much darker. How long had Itachi been regaining his memories? Had Sasuke been so blinded by his adoration for the boy that he missed what he really was? Sasuke shook his head again. "It was never Danzō. It was your memories returning." He watched Itachi tilt his head up.

"Indeed," He replied evenly. "My memories were slow in returning. But in the end..." He trailed off at this, his red eyes staring lazily into Sasuke's. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." All around Itachi, lay the ghosts of the family he slaughtered. Like the eyeless Shisui, they lay like marionettes cut from their strings. Broken and bloody and only Itachi could see them.

Sasuke's back stiffened, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"I'll kill you now!" He unsheathed the weapon and charged at his brother who lazily turned the Mangekyō Sharingan onto the taller boy.

"You never learn do you?" Itachi easily evaded the katana and pivoted on his foot, roughly kicking Sasuke in the gut and thrusting him backwards. Sasuke caught himself and without hesitation leaped forward, activating his eyes. They met blows and blocked any contact, Itachi quick on his feet against Sasuke's violent tactics. The parried for several moment, leaping onto rooftops and skidding across the dirt path, billowing dust. When several chakras suddenly appeared Itachi quite nearly rolled his eyes. Sasuke snarled at them to back off. That Itachi was his. Itachi could faintly feel Obito's chakra and hoped that he would appear before Itachi would need to defend himself. With the Mangekyō Sharingan, he did not doubt that he could defeat many of them. But he wanted desperately to avoid it.

There were so many of them. Naruto and Sakura stood grimly on the roof. Guy and Asuma's team on the ground. Kurenai's and several ANBU behind them. Kakashi stood at the head of them, arms crossed lazily over his chest as he regarded the expressionless Uchiha.

* * *

"My, my Itachi," Kakashi hummed. "You're in quite a predicament." Genma shifted in his spot, eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. All around, shinobi stood ready to spring forward. Itachi slowly smirked eyes narrowed.

"Oh?" He mocked. "I see no predicament." He could sense Obito moving faster, the man would be there soon. Kakashi let out a cold brittle laugh, pulling down his mask to activate his eye.

"Then you are more blind than expected." He snarled, utterly enraged over what had transpired. He had been blind again. He had missed Itachi's change, _again_! If Itachi was not on such high alert he would have felt more guilt for hurting the man he cared for so deeply, but now weariness filled his heart. He had broken the man's heart before. Doing so again should not hurt as much as it did. This pain was not foreign. He had dealt with this pain before. Kakashi launched himself forward at the same time Sasuke did, both activating Chidori and filling the area with the shrieking birds. Itachi's attention focused first on Kakashi and as quickly as he could trapped him in Tsukuyomi as soon as the Copy nin had looked in his eye. Kakashi went down hard and Sasuke let out a scream as he advanced on Itachi. Before he could make contact, an arm swooped down and grabbed Itachi dragging him back.

The arm wrapped around him, squeezed gently and Itachi met Kisame's eyes. The Kiri nin smiled at him, obviously relieved he had reached him in time.

"Well well well. Itachi-san, you have quite the following here." Kisame stated, offering the boy a toothy grin. Hidan and Zetsu stood close behind, Hidan waggling his eyebrows mockingly at Shikamaru and Chouji. Kisame's smile turned sad as he took in Itachi's bloodied face. Itachi blinked once at the large man before looking towards Tobi who stood arms crossed and regarding the small Uchiha.

"Hey brat." He greeted with a wave. "Ready to fly?"

"Like hell he is!" Sasuke snarled and Tobi cocked his head at the enraged teen.

"Temper, temper." The man chided offering Itachi another look. "Did your mother teach him no manners?" Itachi did not answer Tobi and instead watched Kakashi struggle to his feet with Naruto's support. The blonde looked towards Itachi, expression pained. Itachi's heart ached at the sight. Kisame took Samehada and studied the surrounding shinobi. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu had managed to regain consciousness and stumbled out the door. Sasuke barely spared them a glance. Karin stood tense by the house, watching the situation unfold while Suigetu and Juugo came to Sasuke's side.

Before the shinobi or Akatsuki could react, several ROOT agents leaped from the roof, surrounding the group. Hidan cursed and lifted his scythe to swat at the first nin.

"I would not suggest that." A new voice rang out and Itachi closed his eyes. ROOT agents blocking their only exit. So the man had betrayed him after all. Tobi suddenly laughed, shoving Itachi towards Hidan who gripped his arm. The masked man then faced Danzō.

"Danzō, Danzō, Danzō," Tobi chided in an amused tone while Itachi stared at the ROOT leader blankly. "You play a dangerous game." Danzō smiled blandly, his eyes never leaving Itachi.

"I could hardly allow a traitor to escape." Danzō let out a weary sigh. Itachi's stomach dropped at this. After all that he had done to assure this escape...and Danzō had smashed it. "I had seen the signs of his returning memories but...I was too late to stop them." Kakashi blinked at this, realizing that was why the man had been acting oddly. Itachi had played them for fools.

"Yes, well we can't have traitors about can we? But I suppose the question is...what do you have planned for my little bird?" Tobi shot a glance at Itachi who had not looked away from Danzō. It was obvious to Obito that the way was disturbed by something. He did not doubt that the old bastard had returned to his...less than kindly ways. Danzō caught the boy's stare and he fought down a sneer. This boy had failed him already. The old man looked back expression disappointed. At the mention of the old man's name Kisame slowly faced Danzō. His grin turning feral.

"Shimura Danzō. I've been wanting to meet you for some time." The kiri nin greeted and moved forward. Ahhh yes. Danzō. Itachi had told him so much about him. During their first night together...how Itachi had violently flinched away, looking far more frightened than Kisame had ever seen him before. This man had desecrated his lover. A wild fear flew through Kisame's mind that he had been doing it still, if Itachi's slightly hunched shoulders were any indication. It was like a punch to the gut. This man needed to suffer. Kisame could ensure that happened.

"Down boy." Tobi chided, smacking Kisame's arm with a half hearted scowl. Kisame hardly heard him. His blood roared in his ears as he finally met the man who tormented his lover's nightmares. He gripped Samehada and kept his eyes glued on Danzō.

"Hidan, get Itachi out of here." Kisame ordered softly, not wanting Itachi to witness this. The Jasin saluted with a leer and turned to the Uchiha.

Hidan moved to scoop Itachi up but the boy suddenly spoke.

"Touch me and you will lose that hand." Itachi coldly stated, not looking at the Jashin.

"Gettin' kinky already princess?" Hidan teased but backed off. The Uchiha looked towards Kisame and the two stared intently at each other as if having a silent conversation. Sasuke tried to struggle to his feet. Kisame frowned as the boy shook his head once. Kisame's grip tightened for a moment, desperate to disregard Itachi's request. But the sooner he got Itachi out of here the better. Kisame sighed and shot Danzō a disgusted glare before backing off. Itachi glided by, back straight and did not look back towards Sasuke who stood his ground, glaring after him. He did not need to look at him to address him.

"It was foolish for you to allow me to live." He began, eyes on the moon. "You are still so weak. It is laughable." He turned his gaze towards Danzō, looking like he wished to speak but instead he lifted his chin and in an act of defiance offered the man a chilling smile.

"You've shown your cards Danzō-sama. Shall I show mine?" He asked softly. Danzō paled slightly, his visible eye narrowing. Itachi looked away.

He never would betray him.

He was bound to silence to protect this village. To protect Sasuke. No matter how much he wished to run into Sasuke's arms and reveal everything he never could. Shisui did not die for their clan's name to be ruined. He could recall his parent's parting words. He would honor their last wishes and look after Sasuke. He would be stronger. He would bring honor back to the clan. Sasuke had not suffered for nothing. Itachi had not been defiled to just be captured before Sasuke could kill him. Obito seemed to understand this as he casually moved forward, teasingly petting Itachi's hair as he passed while Sasuke stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Not that this hasn't been a pleasant get together, but we must be off." He lifted his hand to wave and Sasuke snapped.

"HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" The Uchiha screamed, his curse mark activating. Before anyone could comprehend what had happened, Sasuke shoved passed Tobi and approached his brother. A sinister aura surrounded the teen and he lifted his eyes to stare at Itachi who gazed back calmly.

"You're going to die, _Aniki_." Sasuke sneered as his skin began to change. Kisame stared at Itachi, waiting for his next move. The boy was so calm. As if nothing could shake him. The surrounding nin backed away from the enraged Uchiha while Naruto tried to push passed Kakashi to get to the teen. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Not today, Otouto. Perhaps another time." He whispered and Sasuke snarled at this. How dare he say that. How _dare_ he!

Realizing the danger, Sasuke posed to everyone in the area, Kakashi darted forward, Sharingan swirling and Sasuke turned on him.

"Sasuke, stop!" Kakashi shouted as Sasuke roared. Juugo and Suigetsu jumped in to help Kakashi. Sasuke swiftly turned on the Copy nin, teeth barred and his eyes darkening. Danzō smiled slowly at this and looked towards the smaller Uchiha. Itachi was staring and Kakashi and Sasuke int tense silence. Sasuke's rage now focused on the man who put himself between his revenge. The two clashed and with them distracted, Hidan grabbed Itachi and darted for the trees. Itachi did not struggle. The fight having been washed from him. Yet he could not help but a quick glance over his shoulder, eyes bright with concern as he stared at Kakashi subdue Sasuke. Sakura's hands glowing as she went for the teen. Naruto briefly met the boy's gaze and lowered his eyes quickly. He could not look at Itachi. Not now. Itachi stared back as long as he could, until the compound and his brother were left in the distance. He tightened his grip on Hidan's arm and clenched his eyes shut.

This was for Sasuke's own good.

Sasuke would get stronger.

It needed to happen.

No matter how much it hurt.

"After them!" Danzō ordered desperately. ROOT sprung into action, Sai looking torn on what to do. Ino gripped his arm, keeping him at her side.

* * *

Sasuke had not moved from the street, still kneeling in the dirt and staring into the distance. Slowly, Naruto approached and knelt at his side. He did not touch the Uchiha. He did not dare. Kakashi, Genma, Guy and several shinobi stood behind watching the teen. Sakura moved forward, hands clutching the forehead protector Itachi had lost in the fray. She held it out to Sasuke who stared at it uncomprehendingly. The lost expression slowly faded away and in its place ...The expression on Sasuke's face was terrifying. A hatred that Naruto had never seen ever before, blossoming across Sasuke's handsome features.

"I will hunt him down." Sasuke began, voice rough. He took the forehead protector from Sakura and stared at it. Karin closed her eyes tightly. "I will find him." Neji stood tense, looking towards Hinata who shook her head slowly. "He will suffer for this." Ino and Chouji flinched. Shino slowly shook his head. "As he's never suffered before." Kiba nodded jerkily, expression hardening along with Shikamaru's and Genma's. "He will beg for death by the time I am through." Naruto shot Sakura an apprehensive look that was returned. "And he will die. Slowly and in agony." Sasuke suddenly grasped Naruto's arm, yanking him close. "It was you who pitied him," He snarled, eyes swirling. "It was you who made me soft!" Naruto roughly shoved Sasuke away.

"It was better than what you were becoming!" Naruto snapped back. Sasuke whirled on Kakashi.

"What about you Kakashi- _sempai_?" The teen spat. "It's obvious the Dobe doesn't want me going after him but what about you? Do your feelings for your ex lover blind your senses?" Kakashi's expression was unreadable.

"What I think means nothing. It is your choice."

"So if I return here with that _**bitch's**_ severed head, you will say nothing?" Naruto and Sakura flinched and the Copy nin shrugged, unimpressed.

"Itachi was lost a long time ago. His husk is all that remains." With this said, Kakashi began to walk towards the entrance of the compound. The remaining nin parted for him, Guy and Genma sharing quick concerned looks. Before Kakashi was through the entrance he stilled. "I will help you in this. When you go after him, I will go with you."

"So will I." Sakura spoke up softly.

"And me!" Suigetsu declared with Juugo at his side. Slowly Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Genma, Guy and Karin voiced their support. Hinata and Ten Ten quickly refused. Ino at their side. Shino and Chouji also refused. Lee stared at Guy as if unable to understand the idea of going after a boy. No matter who it was. No matter what they've done. Sasuke looked to Naruto who slowly shook his head.

"I can't follow you on this Sasuke."

"He's not a kid anymore!" Sasuke sneered. "You know what he's done."

"I do. But I know what you've done too." Naruto replied, looking towards Hinata and Ten Ten who offered him weak nods. The blonde gulped and looked back towards his friend. "I hope you find whatever you're looking for Sasuke. I can't keep chasing you. Not anymore."

"Then you're even more of a dead last than I thought." The Uchiha spat. Sakura flinched at this. Naruto stared at the raven coldly.

"Better dead last then what you're becoming Sasuke."

"Oh? And what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother."

Sasuke charged forward, Sakura and Juugo grasping him to hold him back. Naruto stood very still, fists clenched tightly as his own chakra began to spill out. He breathed sharply to curb it. Sasuke glared at him with raw hatred.

"You fucking dare Uzumaki! He's a fucking monster! He has no fucking soul!"

"HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!" Naruto screamed back, shocking those who had not known. "HOW COULD HE HAVE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF IF HE DIDN'T REGRET KILLING HIS FAMILY! No one is born evil. How could he have changed in a week?" Naruto croaked and Neji frowned in thought. Sasuke shook Sakura off of him. He shot Naruto a withering glare.

"I will find Itachi," He firmly stated. "I will find him and he will die. No amount of your pity can help him now." He roughly shoulder checked the blonde as he passed. Kakashi stared after the Uchiha, eyes empty. Naruto watched him in trepidation.

"He's too far gone now." Kakashi murmured. "Itachi, what have you done..." He spoke this in disgust and shook his head. He did not spare Naruto a glance as he charged through the gate and was swallowed by the night.

* * *

 **Okay so the truth about Danzō will be revealed eventually. There needs to be some angst between the brother's for a bit. Anyway...so now Sasuke's back on avenger mode! That boy really needs a hobby... Thank you again everyone! See you next chapter!  
**


	24. You Know I'll Be There

**Well we have angsty Sasuke back. Danzō seems pleased with himself am I right? Well he's going to be an issue for Itachi even more than before. But on the bright side Kisame and Itachi have reunited and our favorite muscular walking shark is going to be _very_ protective of his little love. **

**Onward!**

* * *

Hidan and Itachi managed to evade the ROOT pursuers as they fled into the surrounding forest. Hidan's grip on Itachi was almost painful as he leaped from tree to tree. Itachi should have felt more annoyed that he was being carried, but he was not sure his legs would be able to support him. After he had killed the clan and had fled Konaha, Itachi had fallen twice, Obito finally taking his arm and holding him until the boy had regained the ability in his legs.

The Jashinist came to a stop at the treeline, his grip on Itachi loosening slightly as he surveyed the area. Itachi watched the man in interest. Finally the man allowed Itachi to stand and the two waited in tense silence for Zetsu and Kisame to show up. Hidan crossed his arms and let out a long sigh, eyeing Itachi.

"You're really skinny." The man stated and Itachi nodded once.

"How astute of you to notice." He replied, voice monotone. Hidan scowled and leaned against the tree. Zetsu rose from the ground, Tobi at his side and the Jashinist rolled his eyes.

"Taking a leisurely stroll?" He called, grabbing Itachi around the waist and leaping from the tree. They landed and Hidan sauntered forward, Itachi standing tense. Tobi approached the boy as Hidan began to hackle Zetsu.

"Didn't expect the old bastard to turn like that." Obito muttered and Itachi shot him a disinterested look.

"Is Sasuke in any danger?" He asked and Obito scoffed.

"No, your homicidal brother is perfectly safe. He's building a group to track you down and brutally butcher you however."

"Hn."

A rustle of movement from the treeline, revealed Kisame, strolling by with Samehada on his shoulder. He did not spare Zetsu, Hidan or Tobi a glance as his gaze instantly focused on Itachi. The large man looked unsure on what to do. He was tempted to just go to the kid gather him in for a hug and ask him if he was alright. It was uncharacteristic of him, no doubt. How Itachi managed to turn him into a puddle of touchy feely goo. Kakuzu had been right. Kisame was going soft. Yet he did not approach the kid and merely inclined his head towards Itachi.

"Glad to have you back." He stated and Itachi offered a single nod, eyes closed off. He did not say it was good to be back because it wasn't. He did not want to be with the Akatsuki, unsure of his future. He wanted to be back with his brother. He wanted his mother and father back. He wanted for this to have never happened. Obito suddenly clapped his hands, startling the group.

"Not that this isn't a lovely reunion, but we should probably clear out before Danzō's lackeys find us." He took off into the distance with Hidan as Zetsu sank into the earth. Kisame looked towards Itachi. **  
**

"I'm Kisame by the way. Kisame Hoshigaki." The kiri nin greeted, feeling extremely awkward to be introducing himself to his lover. Itachi tilted his head back and for a moment warmth returned to his eyes.

"It is nice to formally meet you Kisame." He replied softly.

"THINGS WILL BE GETTING **VERY** INFORMAL BETWEEN YOU LATER ON!" Hidan's voice called back and Kisame scowled after him while Itachi blinked. The kiri nin turned back to the Uchiha and offered him a weak grin.

"Don't listen to him. He's full of shit." He replied. Slowly he extended a hand to Itachi. "Shall we?" He prompted. Itachi stared at the large hand before him, taking in the scars that littered the blue skin. A voice in his head assured him that this Kisame was safe. And honestly how bad could the man be if Itachi willingly slept with him? Slowly Itachi reached forward and accepted the offered hand. Kisame beamed, his small eyes so warm that Itachi wondered how he managed as a shinobi with such emotion so obviously plastered in his gaze. Perhaps that was what made Itachi eventually fall for him.

Kisame slowly released the Uchiha's cold hand and with the boy at his side as he should be, the two missing nin sped off, leaving Konaha in their wake.

* * *

The next few days were spent in tense training. Tsunade had been alerted of Itachi's actions and there were voices on both sides trying to sway her. On one, Sasuke and Kakashi voicing the need to go after him. Sasuke's voice much louder than his teacher's. On another stood Naruto who could not find it in his heart to truly despise Itachi despite what he had done.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were avoiding each other. Sakura stuck between the two, but eventually standing with Sasuke. The loss of both his friends was bitter to the blonde but he knew of Sakura's lingering feelings for the Uchiha. Even as she tried to play it off.

Sasuke rarely left the training grounds. He worked himself into exhaustion everyday and refused to return to the compound. Instead he was crashing as Kakashi's apartment. Both men felt the keen sting of betrayal and it sat heavily between them. It was rare to see Kakashi was cold. He was aloof yes, but this iciness seemed to permeate from the Copy nin. Sasuke understood completely. While Kakashi spent his energy on taking extra missions, Sasuke vented to training. Karin often joined him to the training field, despite his often violent dismissal of her. She would stay out of sight with Suigetsu and watch him. Once he dropped they would appear and coax him away from the field.

One night, on his way back from the training field a ROOT agent had landed in front of him and blocked his path. The spiky haired Uchha stared at the nin in annoyance.

"What." He snapped.

"Danzō-sama has requested your presence." Not bothered by the rude tone, the ROOT member stated calmly. Sasuke sneered and turned away.

"Tell him I'm busy." He replied, walking around the ROOT member, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. The nin however turned to face him.

"Did I say request? He demands you to be in his office in half an hour." The ROOT agent replied coldly before vanishing into the air. Sasuke glared after the spot where the agent had been standing before glancing towards Kakashi's apartment. With a reluctant scowl the teen turned away from his prior destination and trudged towards Danzō's building.

Sasuke entered Danzō's office tensely. The office had a stale smell but everything was much better organized than the Hokage's. Two chairs sat facing the elder's desk. Books lined the shelves, dust gathering thickly on them. Even with the shades on the window open it still had a gloomy feel.

Danzō sat at the desk, arms resting on the wooden surface as he watched the irate teenager enter and sit down without being told. The old man smiled coldly.

Just like his father. How had Fugaku been so blind?

Danzō studied the teen for a moment before leaning in his seat, crossing his fingers.

"Quite a problem we have on our hands." He started conversationally. Sasuke blinked unimpressed and did not answer. The leader of ROOT slowly stood and walked around his desk, taking hold of the crow figurine that rested there. "With your brother once more active as a missing-nin we need to send out operatives to take him down."

"I don't need _your_ help." Sasuke spat, eyeing Danzō in disgust. Danzō crossed his arms and regarded the teen critically.

"You would willfully endanger this village in your scramble for revenge. I do not mean to stand in your way of it and you would be the one to take him down but allow me to help."

"Help?" Sasuke stared at the old man who nodded, expression stern.

"Yes. I can track him down. My subordinates are awaiting my order to track down the Akatsuki's base."

In actuality he did not have his men out awaiting an order. He had the Akatsuki's location hidden in his desk. Itachi had provided it to him years ago. Now it would come back to bite him. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling like a petulant child.

"Why would you bother helping me now?" The boy demanded.

"I knew something was wrong with Itachi when he was in my office last week. I brushed it off as issues with you." Danzō replied, looking out the window. "I only wish I could have seen the truth earlier." Sasuke nearly scoffed at this. The old bastard feeling remorse for missing Itachi's betrayal? Danzō never felt guilt. The man was as unyielding as steel.

"I don't need to require your help in tracking down Itachi. I have a group already who will support me in my goal but it will be me who kills him. I don't need you or your lackeys getting in my way." The Uchiha sneered as he stood. Danzō merely gazed at the boy.

"You truly think you can defeat him?" He questioned and the Uchiha offered the man a bored stare.

"Just watch me." He replied before turning on his heel and walking towards the door. Dismal or not. As Sasuke slammed the office door closed, Danzō smiled.

"Stupid boy. I do not recall asking you for permission." He looked towards the figurine in his grip and turned it over, sneering slightly. He ran his thumb over the wing. Itachi had been so naive. Danzō would not miss this opportunity to do away with both Uchiha's in one swoop. The threat Itachi had voiced rang hollow. He knew the boy would not betray the village or admit to Danzō's crimes. For that would not only endanger Sasuke but admit that Itachi had willingly spread his legs for Danzō to buy his silence. The boy was an Uchiha after all. He still had _some_ pride. "You better fly fast, Uchiha. Your time is almost up."

* * *

The return to the base was met with Konan who eagerly awaited the Uchiha's return. As she spotted the group approach, she calmed herself to a graceful walk towards them. Her eyes fixing on Itachi. It took her no time at all to realize something was off. The Uchiha was smaller. Seemingly to stand at just above Kisame's elbow rather than at his shoulder. Konan walked forward and Zetsu rose a hand in greeting. As she came closer, the woman could not help them small smile that spread across her face at the sight of Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi." She murmured. "Just look at you...have those bastards been feeding you?" She questioned. Itachi looked from her to Kisame who grinned sheepishly.

"This is Konan-san. She's sort of your self proclaimed mother figure here."

"You're all my children." Konan shrugged. "Itachi's just my favorite."

"Oi!" Hidan proclaimed.

"Well he's the only polite one in this group." The woman shot back and Hidan shrugged.

"Fair point."

Itachi offered the woman a bow, greeting her softly. Konan's brows furrowed. He looked exhausted. She moved towards the boy, ignoring Kisame's weak protests as she gathered Itachi's chilled hands into her own. She smiled at the boy and he looked back, expressionless.

"Let's get you some food." Konan murmured. She ushered the teen towards the hideout entrance and shot stern looks over her shoulder.

"Pein's on a mission and Madara's skulking nearby. Come help with dinner." She ordered. Hidan scowled but followed after the woman. Zetsu and Obito glanced at each other. Kisame was quick to follow after Itachi. The hideout was surprisingly warm. Konan led the boy to the kitchen and sat him down a the table. Kisame took a seat near him and offered him a playful grin.

"So you gonna tell me when you remember me?" He prodded and the Uchiha nodded slowly.

"I remember a bit more each day. You will eventually appear." The kiri nin offered Itachi a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"I want to just forewarn you that we weren't the best of friends when you first joined. Don't take anything I said in the past personally." Itachi watched the kiri nin carefully. Kisame could easily see the dark shadows beneath the kid's eyes. He had barely slept on the return trip. Kisame had been torn on whether or not to approach him about it. This Itachi had not warmed to him yet. And if it followed the timeline from the original, it would take nearly a year for them to begin working well with each other. One more for them to actually like each other. Another two for Kisame to look at Itachi and realize he was growing up and a botched mission for Itachi to open up to him. Their relationship had not started with a kiss. It had started immediately after fleeing Konoha and Itachi's brother that the teen would come to him, looking so broken and so beautiful and they would spend the night entangled together.

Kisame had been so torn. Itachi had suffered and had never slept with someone out of sheer want. There had always been an ulterior motive. Yet Itachi had come to him. Itachi had wanted Kisame to be his first _willing_ sex partner. That was something that resonated with Kisame until today. Something that made him look at the child Uchiha in front of him and want to protect him from the world. Was Kisame not a kiri shinobi? Should he not understand that death and destruction were what his kind wrought? The Uchiha had softened him. And he loved it. This boy had been the downfall of his reputation on the Aakatsuki, but when Itachi would offer him a rare smile or coyly invite him to bathe with him...it was all worth it.

* * *

 **I'll actually write a flashback on their first night together as well as them falling in love in another chapter.**


	25. Remember Me Once In Awhile

His eyes were closed as he faced the cold night air. Not a soul was around him and he reveled in the in peace it brought. He could hear the rush of water and feel the moon on his face. It was like he was the only living being in the world. His heart beat heavily in his ears and his breathed slowly, extending his hands in front of him as if in offering. He tilted his head up and peered at the moon above.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked not turning to face the intruder in his dreams. The figure behind him stood very still. They stood by the river where Shisui died, both staring at the waves of water as it rushed by. Itachi tore his eyes from the river to face the person behind him. He stared back at himself...or his future self who stood weary and frail as if illness and lack of sleep plagued him. The two observed each other for a moment before the adult Itachi offered a bitter smile.

"It will always hurt." He spoke, voice soft. He did not need to explain. Itachi understood. The ache in his heart and soul that seemed to eat at him. Itachi stepped away from the river and approached himself.

"How did you...I do it? How did I continue on?"

"Because you know your duty." The elder Itachi replied, eyes sympathetic. "You know that the pain you feel is of no true importance."

"Danzō's going after me."

"Of course he is. He believes you are weak at this age. That he can defeat you. He fails to remember that it was not he who killed the clan. He arrogantly thinks he can overpower you before the truth gets out."

"I wouldn't have told." Itachi argued and his future self shook his head.

"It matters not. He would use you to his advantage and dispose of you when he believes you are a liability. Do you not recall the nights where he would harm you during sex?"

Of course Itachi remembered. The old man would cut his thighs or behind his knees while on him just for the sheer pleasure of causing him pain. He would whisper that one flick of his wrist and Itachi would be gone. He was truly under that man's control during those times. His future self turned away, face strained.

"Seeing Sasuke again...seeing him smile and seeing him happy...I envy you." He murmured, looking at the starless sky. Itachi took his future self in. He was taller yes...but their was a fragility about him that seemed utterly unique. Without the Akatsuki cloak he found himself to be slender almost too much so. His collar bones were prominent and his skin pallor almost gray. He noticed with a tinge of boyish annoyance that he was incredibly androgynous as an adult. His hair long and luscious and his features graceful. He briefly wondered if Sasuke was shorter than him. If so it was not by much. No doubt that if Sasuke was shorter it would not be for long. He wondered if people would underestimate him. He knew that if they did they would come to regret it.

"He's grown so much." Itachi croaked. "I wish I could have offered him more." The two Itachi's looked towards each other and the elder offered a sad smile.

"You will always wish that. I was not suppose to survive our final battle. Fate it seemed had different plans for me."

"Will you come back?"

"Perhaps. I know not when. You cannot trust anyone. Not even yourself. Who am I to advise you...eight years changes a person..." The elder began to walk towards the water, his steps almost timid. Itachi watched himself tiredly. The cycle would never end. Hatred bred hatred and Itachi knew there could never be a happy ending. Not for him anyway. Sasuke however had a chance. The elder Itachi stood by the edge of the cliff, eyes shut.

"Your memories will return to you and perhaps one day you shall wake up as me. Until then...remember why you are here. Remember Shisui's sacrifice and mother and father's final request...also don't let you early memories of Kisame scare you away. He is the only one you can trust now."

"I thought you said to trust no one." Itachi murmured and the elder's lips quirked.

"Trust is delicate. Kisame will not break it."

"What about Sasuke and Danzō? They will come for me eventually. You said we were to die by Sasuke's hand when his hatred was enough. I know it is now but I have not the power you have. What could I offer him?"

"Go with your instinct." Itachi replied and the younger's brows furrowed at his future self's cryptic words.

"What do you mean?" He asked and the elder turned to peer at himself over his shoulder a small smile on his plump lips and a spark in his dark eyes.

"You will know when it is time to face him."

"Face Sasuke?" Itachi asked feeling incredibly lost. The elder did not offer him an answer. His time here was done for now. The elder turned away eyes falling shut. The wind whipped by, sending his dark hair in motion. His smile turned sad. He spread his arms out and Itachi watched as he gracefully dipped forward and without another word, plunged into the abyss.

Itachi's eyes flew open. His eyes darted around the room. He was alone. The blankets cured tight around him and his legs huddled against his chest for warmth. He slowly sat up, keeping the blanket firmly around him. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Had he really just had a conversation with his future self?

He rubbed his arms absently. Well his future self wasn't much help. Why so cryptic? One thing was for sure. Itachi was taking his advise to give Kisame a chance. And that started with bunking with the overprotective shark. He slid out of the bed and wandered out of his room. Instinctively he knew where Kisame's room was. He knew the man never locked it either. He opened the door to the kiri nin's room and found the behemoth of a man sleeping in his bed, shirtless with his muscular arm resting over his face. Itachi approached the edge of the bed, fighting his early memories of the man as he moved. The last thing he recalled of this man fro past memories was him mockingly asking how much dick he had gotten back home. He remembered how angry he had been and how much he wanted to kill the idiot. How dare he say that. How dare he make it seem like Itachi went around sleeping with all sorts of men just because of how he looked.

Instead he focused on his new memories of Kisame. Of the man offering him grins, with eyes bright with adoration. What had changed between them and how long had it taken? The kiri nin obviously cared for him beyond reason and perhaps sanity and the fondness in his future self's tone suggested similar feelings. With this in mind he reached the bed and nudged Kisame. Nothing happened. Itachi tried to recall how heavy of a sleeper he was but did not know him well enough right now. He reached forward again, poking Kisame's gilled cheek.

"Kisame." He hissed. "Kisame wake up."

A large hand suddenly shot forward, taking grip of Itachi's wrist. Itachi tensed fighting down the urge to activate his Sharingan. His feet scuffed the stone ground as he was pulled forward. Small eyes blinked open and Kisame looked at him, grip instantly loosening.

"Itachi-san." He stated, all signs of sleepiness gone as he sat up, looking at the boy in concern. "Is everything alright?" Itachi flushed when he realized that the man was not dressed and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to turn away.

"I'm sorry." He managed and Kisame laughed slightly.

"Keh, ain't nothing you haven't seen before." He stated but groped for his boxers, releasing Itachi's wrist to pull them on. Itachi blushed harder at Kisame's teasing words. "Alright, I'm decent." He declared and Itachi looked back to him.

"I'm sorry for intruding." He tried again but the nin waved off his apology.

"You're not intruding. Trust me. Anyway, is everything alright?" He questioned, concern returning to his face.

"Yes..." Itachi trailed off while Kisame observed him.

"You sure?"

 _"...He is the only one you can trust now."_

"Yes it's just... I dreamed of my future self and he mentioned you." Kisame's confused furrowed brows lightened at the mention of his lover.

"Was it just a dream?" He asked suddenly excited. His lover so close yet out of reach. The thought that in a way his future consciousness was still there made him hopeful.

"Dreams are powerful. Perhaps it was him...me reaching out." Itachi replied, inclining his head slightly. Kisame scooted in the bed and offered Itachi to sit beside him. Uncharacteristically, he did. Kisame watched him. His expression was warm as he looked at the Uchiha. However that warmth gave way to concern at the shadows under Itachi's eyes. He wanted to reach out to the boy. To show he was not alone.

"This can't be easy for you." He finally muttered.

"It's not." Itachi admitted freely. "I hardly knew what to do the first time around...now..." He trailed off and the kiri nin took the boy's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You have me this time, kid."

"My future self told me that." The Uchiha murmured and Kisame's lips quirked.

"You're not a genius for nothing." He stated. He looked at their joined hands, enjoying how tiny the boy's hand was in his own. Itachi gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Could you tell me about us?" He asked softly, looking curious but unsure. "I mean as a...couple?" He clarified and Kisame grinned happily. He dragged itachi back into the pillows, the boy's eyes widening. Kisame settled the kid into the blankets.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Early morning proved that the cold season was soon in coming. Shikamaru stood against a tree, arms crossed over his chest as he and Shino observed the other teens. Kakashi overlooked the group before him contemplatively. Genma and Guy stood at his side. Genma's arms were crossed over his chest, chewing and looking irritated. Guy looked tired. The team in front of them stood prepared to go out. Sasuke particularly looked antsy. Sakura and Karin stood behind the Uchiha looking unsure. The Copy nin waved his hand getting everyone's attention.

"You know your orders." He began levelly. _Kakashi chuckled and reached for the leaf, sliding it from Itachi's dark hair. Itachi watched him with that smile still in place. Kakashi held the leaf, not looking away from Itachi. His eyes traveled from those doe eyes down his face, eyes skimming over lips and down that long unblemished throat._

 _"_ You understand the objective."

 _He stroked small circles on his wrist before bringing the Uchiha's hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on the side of his slender wrist._ "We have the Akatsuki hideout tracked down. "There we will find Uchiha Itachi and there he will die."

 _"Perhaps in another life I could have made you happy," The Uchiha's voice was shaky, his hands on either side of Kakashi's face. "Maybe we could have had a happy ending...but not in this one. I've ruined those chances...and I'm so sorry. Maybe one day I'll find out why I did it. Maybe one day you will forgive me."_

Kakashi finished his speech, throat dry. He looked to Sasuke who stared back blankly. With another salute they were off. Taking to the trees and leaving the village behind. Sasuke sped ahead to join Kakashi. They did not look at each other. They did not speak. On the Hokage mountain stood a lone blonde, staring after the group with a heavy heart. He watched as they vanished from sight and shook his head. In the once again abandoned Uchiha complex, Danzō searched Itachi's room. He tore through the blanket on the boy's bed and flipped over furniture. Finding nothing, the man relaxed. Itachi had cleaned up well... He did not bother to clean up after himself and stalked out of the Uchiha's room.

Outside he headed for the entrance to the complex when one of his agents approached and knelt.

"Report." Danzō ordered without looking at the nin.

"Hatake Kakashi and his team have headed out for the Akatsuki base." Danzō nodded at the, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Excellent. We will follow. Gather a team. Quickly."

"Yes Danzō-san." The agent sprinted off while the old man began his leisurely stroll towards his gate.

Far ahead, Sasuke moved quickly. Feet barely brushing over tree branches as he moved. He could hear Kakashi close behind. He did not pay him any mind. Each step brought him closer to his goal for the last eight years. He had been a fool. He had been so easily tricked by the damned murderer but now his mind was clear again. He had lost his way but now the path was bright and shining before him. Naruto had once again been wrong. There was no good in Itachi. That friendly shy demeanor merely hid what he truly was. Like a demon hidden behind the face of an angel. Itachi would not escape this time. Child body or not. Sasuke would cut through anyone to get to him. There were no reservations this time. He eyed Kakashi as he approached.

"When we reach the hideout everyone but Itachi is fair game. Itachi however is my kill." He stated firmly and Kakashi nodded lazily.

"Naturally."

* * *

 **Either the next chapter or the chapter after that will have the first confrontation. Let me say that again...first.**


	26. I've Become So Numb

**_"Oh Kisame-san, you're so manly." Itachi wailed, throwing an arm dramatically across his forehead and swooning over. Kisame caught the teen in his thick muscular arms, they bulged with pure power as Kisame flexed them._**

 ** _"Yes. I am. Now come on doll face. Give me a kiss..."_**

 ** _"Oh but I cannot! My hear belongs to another!" The Uchiha cried out, tilting away from the epitome of manliness and awesome before him. Kisame offered a roguish grin._**

 ** _"Can they do this?" He asked as he flexed his arm again and the pure masculine movement had caused a nearby village to blow up. Itachi threw his arm around Kisame's shoulder and threw his head back, showing off a gorgeous expanse of pale flesh for Kisame's hungry manly gaze._**

 ** _"Take me Kisame!" He begged, tearing off his clothes and leaving himself naked and beautiful in front of the testosterone oozing sex god before him._**

"Bullshit." The Uchiha stated, pulling Kisame out of his story. The kiri nin offered the boy a teasing grin.

"Yeah, but it makes for a good story." He replied before sighing and settling back. "Now where was I..."

"Tell the real story, not your creepy porn version." Itachi stated, crossing his arms stubbornly. The nin sighed.

"Fine..."

 _It had been the cold season and Itachi and Kisame were being sent on their first undercover mission. The Uchiha was being disguised as a child prostitute in order to seduce a client who was known to have preference for children. He was dressed in a red kimono with his hair piled into a bun. Kisame would easily admit that it did his heart good to see him snobbish partner so uncomfortable. He took each step carefully in the heels he wore. The kiri nin was tempted to push him over in the mud but would wait until the mission was over._

 _They approached the brothel and twice Itachi slowed down, face devoid of emotion but tense. Kisame sneered._

 _"You suddenly a wilting flower, Uchiha?" He barked and the boy looked towards him, eyes blank. "Get your ass up here. We don't get paid if you don't do your job."_

 _Not that he was going to actually have to fuck the creep. Itachi was far too young to be doing that shit. There was a line Kisame drew for any shinobi and Itachi having sex at fourteen was one of them...well...at least with some wrinkly pedophile. If he wanted a girl or guy his age that would be different._

 _Pfft._

 _As if prissy Uchiha actually knew what to do with his dick or mouth. The brothel was crowded and Itachi stuck close to the kiri nin, allowing Kisame's large frame to clear a path for them. Kisame's eyes scanned for their target. He was unsure on why someone needed personal information him nor did he care to know. A job was a job and he would be getting paid nicely for this. Finally his eyes found the man matching the description. Long thin beard and heavy set eyes. He studied the man, awaiting confirmation and when one of the prostitutes called him by name it was confirmed. He looked down to his partner and nudged him with a leer.  
_

 _"Ready to shake your ass for that guy?" He motioned to the man called Eto and Itachi looked towards him, nodding slowly. Kisame lightly pushed him forward.  
_

 _"Pein gave you the briefing. Get the information and if shit gets weird signal for me."  
_

 _The Uchiha nodded and glided forward, dipping his head and somehow the effect was instantaneous. Kisame watched as several patrons turned to look at the pretty Uchiha, including Eto. Kisame took a seat at the bar and observed the man study Itachi who offered him a shy smile and duck his head. Eto smiled, patting a napkin to his sake stained mustache and stood up. He was a short man, barely taller than Itachi and his stomach protruded in a way that showed he was wealthy and lavishly fed. Eto approached Itachi and the boy shyly lowered his eyes. Kisame nearly laughed. The brat was a natural._

 _Kisame ordered himself a sake. All the Uchiha needed to do was bat his eyelashes a bit and get the creep drunk. He only needed to be killed if he became a threat to the mission. No doubt Itachi would not want to kill the guy so this left Kisame with little to do but wait for Itachi to return. He leaned in his seat and offered the woman standing next to him a slight grin. If she was put off by his appearance she his it well and returned the sly smile._

 _He was onto his third cup when he chanced a glance back to Itachi when he realized he and Eto were gone. Kisame slowly stood, handing his sake to the girl and leaving her, not hearing her muttered words. He walked forward. Neither were in the room and yet he could sense Itachi's chakra still in the building. Kisame took to the stairs leading to the bedroom, two at a time, shoving past drunken patrons. A long hallway of doors greeted him. Cursing Kisame made his way down the hall. Itachi was in one of these rooms...had Eto managed to overpower the snob and drag him to a room? An uncomfortable pressure filled Kisame chest as he opened the first few doors. The patrons inside barely noticed him and he moved on to the next door._

 _Several doors down he finally sensed the kid's chakra again coming from one of the rooms. Kisame approached the door and twisted the handle open, the bedroom inside was enveloped in light from the hall and Kisame stared in at the single bed. He could see a pair of thin legs wrapped around a man's waist as the man struggled to get his pants down. He noticed that the feet were small and the toenails painted a dark purple. At seeing those too little feet, Kisame lost all control and he was suddenly charging forward, not even drawing Samehada. Eto turned, eyes bulging in shock as Kisame bared down on him, grabbing him by the head and twisting until a snack reverberated through the musky room and Eto fell forward across Itachi's body, dead._

 _Itachi lay in silence for a moment, his eyes inactivated and coldly curious. His eyes met his partners and instead of Kisame seeing fear or gratefulness from being saved from the rapist, the boy looked highly annoyed._

 _"Why did you do that?" Itachi snarled, pushing the dead man off him and sitting up, naked as the day he was born. Kisame bared his teeth, throwing Itachi's robe at him._

 _"Why did I...? What the fuck were you doing!?" He snapped back, indicating to Itachi's splayed legs._

 _"The mission." Itachi hissed as he casually rose from the bed, not in the least bit bothered by his nakedness in front of his partner. Kisame turned away, feeling uncomfortable with seeing his kid partner naked with some assholes bite marks on him. The boy dressed lazily, annoyed by Kisame's odd behavior.  
_

 _"You willingly let him do that?" The kiri nin asked in obvious disgust. Itachi shot him a glare._

 _"We needed the information, which sadly we will never have because you killed the target."_

 _"I thought he was raping you..." Kisame muttered, small eyes narrowed._

 _"Obviously he was not raping me." Itachi replied as if Kisame was the dumbest person he had ever met. The kiri nin scowled. He moved forward, quickly approaching Itachi who stood his ground._

 _"I don't know how it is in your little town, but here we don't have kids spreading their legs for information. We have more dignity than that." He bared his teeth at the kid who fought down a snort._

 _"Dignity? Us. How quaint." Itachi shot back and Kisame's anger gave way to confusion._

 _"You're a kid." Kisame muttered facing the boy.  
_

 _Itachi stared uncomprehendingly, the lines under his eyes prominent. Kisame shifted uncomfortably. Itachi had his robe on but it was still open, hiding nothing of his body. Kisame could not help but reach forward and pull the cloak closed. Itachi blinked._

 _"You're too young to be having sex." Kisame murmured. "Especially with fully grown men." The look Itachi gave him was so lost that in an instant Kisame's blood ran cold and he stared at the tiny kid in shock._

 _"You're...not a virgin are you."_

 _"No." Came the whispered reply._

 _"And it was with an adult?" Kisame murmured and Itachi nodded._

 _"That's why you understand all the sexual comments and...shit..." Kisame trailed off. "I made fucking jokes about you fucking your way to promotion." He understood that no kid not even someone like Itachi could give consent. They were too young.  
_

 _Rape._

 _If there was one thing...one crime that disgusted the kiri nin it was rape. It explained so much yet left so many questions unanswered. He shot a glare at the dead man, suddenly wanting to do nothing more that to get Itachi into some clothes and get him home._

 _"C'mon," He managed, not looking at the dead man or the Uchiha. "Let's get out of here..."_

Itachi stared at Kisame, head resting against the pillow offered. He fought down the smile that threatened to form on his lips.

"How chivalrous." He murmured and Kisame shifted uncomfortably.

"It was a turning point." He conceded. He watched the Uchiha look away, eyes unreadable.

"You would have been the first person to tell me I was more important that a mission. That I mattered. My own father..."

"I know." The kiri nin stated softly. Itachi slowly sat up, the blankets still bunched around him.

"I never thought we would get along." The boy murmured. "I thought one of us was doomed to be killed by the other. I'm relieved it changed." He offered Kisame a slight smile which was returned. It had been the first time in days that Itachi was not drowning in the guilt of leaving his brother. Danzō was not plaguing his thoughts. For the first time in days he was relaxed and smiling. Something that had once taken years for Itachi to do in Kisame's presence. Kisame glanced at the clock. It was dawn. They had been sitting here talking all night. He grinned at Itachi was had made himself comfortable under the covers.

"Want me to show you the library?" He offered and watched Itachi's eyes light up.

* * *

The hideout was hidden beneath a large rock formation, making it appear part of the foundation. Kakashi eyed the structure carefully. There was no way to sneak in. A ring was needed and Itachi had taken his when he fled. Genma however had come with several explosive tags and was handing them out to the gathered nin. Sasuke took his tag and studied it for a moment. His katana was strapped to his back, newly sharpened. Kakashi watched the teen, lazily twirling his tag in his hand. One by one the team moved forward, placing their explosives down and darting back into the treeline. Genma waited until the last person returned before making the hand signs.

Sakura covered her ears in preparation. Sasuke stood at the ready, hand on his weapon and face devoid of emotion. A moment of utter silence filled the area. Everyone waited with baited breath.

The explosions went off in perfect sync. The ground shook and the foundation of the hideout trembled violently as it began to crack. Sakura cringe back but Sasuke was already moving forward, drawing out his katana and charging through the falling debris.

Inside Itachi had been scaling the wall to look at the books when the first explosion rang. He turned sharply, eyes narrowed and Kisame who had been sitting at a nearby table stood suddenly. Suddenly the room began to shake violently and the books on the shelves spilled over, Itachi with them. Kisame swiftly moved forward and caught the boy, setting him on his feet. The room continued to shake and they knelt low, waiting for it to be over. Books struck them and the shelf tipped over. Kisame pulled Itachi forward, towards the middle of the room, when the explosions stopped.

"Stay here." He ordered and moved for the door. Itachi stared after the kiri nin for a moment. The library was in shambles. That explosion was not normal and already Itachi had a sinking feeling of who it was. He let out a low breath and closed his eyes.

Kisame rushed down the hall. He could hear Hidan cursing as he emerged from his own room, forehead bleeding.

"Pein and Konan are still gone?" Kisame called over his shoulder and the Jashinist nodded. Zetsu made his way down the destroyed hall.

"It's the Uchiha kid and several shinobi." He informed the kiri nin who cursed.

"How the fuck did they find us?" He snarled. He took Samehaha and the three made their way towards the hideout entrance. True enough Sasuke and several Konoha nin stood at the destroyed entrance of the hideout. Sasuke moved forward, expression reminiscent of Itachi's bored annoyance. His eyes locked with the kiri nin's. Kakashi moved around the debris, eyeing the Akatsuki. Shikamaru had come for his own reasons and stared at Hidan who looked amused by the whole situation.

"Where is Itachi?" The Uchiha drawled. Kisame snorted.

"You must be a special sort of stupid of you think-"

"Otouto." Itachi's voice broke the silence and Kisame clenched his eyes shut as Sasuke's gleaming red eyes moved past him to stare at Itachi who stood among the rubble. His cheek was bleeding and his eyes were inactivated. Kisame fought the urge to yell at Itachi to run. That he wasn't prepared to face Sasuke. Instead he took a step back in the boy's direction, face stony.

Sasuke's lips curled into a chilling sneer. Kakashi drew out a kunai, his focus now on the biggest threat in the room. The taller Uchiha took a step forward and Itachi followed suit. Still unarmed, and still not prepared. Kisame stood with baited breath, fingers itching to grab Itachi. The brothers had eyes only for each other. The rest of the room did not exist. Itachi could hear his future self in his head calmly telling him that Sasuke was not ready yet. That Danzō was too much of a threat for Itachi to die. Sasuke stared at his sibling, cold fury swarming in him. His knuckles were strained white on his katana. He watched as Itachi activated his eyes and stared at him blankly.

"Come to kill me foolish little brother?"


	27. And He Shall Smite The Wicked

**Hello everyone! Once again I want to thank all you crazy kids for all the love! I'm glad this story is being enjoyed as much as it is!  
**

 **Warning: Violence in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Little fingers earnestly reached forward, grasping in desperation towards the person kneeling in front of them. Pudgy legs shakily supported the little body, a foot hovering uncertainly forward as a young voice happy called forward._

 _"C'mon Sasuke!" Itachi urged, his small arms held out towards the baby in front of him._

 _"Taaaa." Sasuke called out, eyes bright with excitement. Itachi beamed at his brother, his own eyes shining._

 _"Almost!" He excitedly chirped._

 _"Chii chii." Sasuke babbled and as he stared at his brother's out stretched arms he took his first step away from the low table. One step, two steps, three steps and he tumbled into his sibling's waiting arms. Itachi let out a happy squeal and gathered Sasuke into a hug as the baby's fingers took a hold of his hair and held on. The little boy hugged Sasuke against his chest._

 _"You did it!" He exclaimed proudly. He felt Sasuke's wet drooly mouth connect to his cheek as the baby giggled. Itachi was unbothered by this and continued to hug his baby brother. At the door, stood their parents smiling warmly at the scene. Mikoto watched her two boys with pride. She turned to her husband who offered her a faint smile before heading out the door for his daily duties. Mikoto's attention returned to her children and watched as Sasuke babbled at Itachi who smile back, his chubby cheek gleaming with Sasuke's drool. This was how she wanted to always remember them. This was nirvana in its purest form. Itachi glanced away from Sasuke to beam up at his mother, his eyes so affection and sweet. Sasuke caught Itachi's attention once again and the little boy placed a little kiss on the baby's chubby nose._

 _"Good job, otouto."_

* * *

It was raining in Konoha.

Water poured from the skies above, drowning the earth. Many stayed indoors. Hidden away from the weather. They sat with their families and friends. Some watching the rain, others enjoying the company. Tsunade's office door was locked. Not even Shizune was permitted to enter. The Hokage sat slumped forward, face buried in her palms. She did not touch the sake at her side. She barely moved.

Outside, sitting in the pouring rain, wide eyed sat Naruto. Standing close by and silent was Yamato. he did not speak and made no move to the blonde boy. The rain beat against his blonde head. If he was crying, Yamato could not tell. His own expression was one of sadness.

How fitting that it would rain so heavily on this day.

How very sad.

* * *

Itachi's words echoed through the ruined hideout. It resonated with the people present. The boy stood straight back and defiant as he would do in the future. He had the same cold, indifferent expression that he wore when he faced Sasuke in the hotel. There was no mistaking Itachi for the soft spoken, gentle boy he had been weeks ago. He was once again that dead eyed murderer. Sasuke's lips curled into a snarl.

"I should have known you would have never changed." He spat bitterly, eyes spinning a bright crimson. Itachi's own eyes bled the Sharingan as he regarded the enraged Uchiha nonchalantly.

"Yes." He conceded calmly. "You should have." He could see Kisame out of the corner of his eye shift Samehada. The Kiri nin was tense as he awaited the fight. There were too many of them. Once again. He did not want to have to hurt these people. He was relieved to see Naruto was not among them. He could feel Kakashi's eyes on him and he fought not to look at the man he had and still loved with a child like innocence. The man who he would come to love as an adult stood at his side.

"Are you two going to start hacking at each other or what?" Hidan called out. Neither Uchiha looked at him. Shikamaru's attention however was solely focused on the man who had killed his sensei. Yes let the brothers fight. Let Hidan face Shikamaru.

"Just us." Sasuke coldly stated, not looking towards his teammates. Itachi nodded once and glanced towards Zetsu and Hidan who grumbled and sank into the earth. Kakashi and Kisame refused to move. Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on his former sensei's and he glared at him. Kakashi watched his student before lifting his eyes to look at Itachi. Itachi met Kisame's eyes and the Kiri nin shook his head, gritting his teeth. He recognized that look. He would not do this again. Not when he could protect Itachi this time.

"No." Kisame stated stubbornly. "This is so fucked up."

"Kisame."

"Not this time Itachi." Kisame replied firmly.

"It is not up for discussion." Itachi whirled on Kisame, temporarily forgetting Kakashi and Sasuke were in the room. "You told me everything, remember Kisame? You understand _everything_. If you are truly loyal to me like you mentioned, you will allow me this. You will not deny me this. Not now." His voice was collected as ever but Kisame could hear that the boy was close to breaking down.

"Sometimes you reach too far." Kisame muttered bitterly. "Further than I am willing to catch." Sasuke wondered if he was witnessing Kisame break up with Itachi. There was a mixture of vindictiv pleasure, annoyance at the wasted time and offense that the Kiri nin would ever leave Itachi. Kakashi looked on in mild interest. The wording both used was almost poetic. What did they mean? What did Kisame understand?

"Then feel free to let me fall." The small Uchiha spat back. Kisame flinched and stared at the Uchiha. Itachi stared long and hard at the Kiri nin who let out a reluctant grunt and made a quick hand sign. He shot Itachi an unreadable look and shook his head. Without another word he vanished from view and Itachi's shoulders slumped slightly. Sasuke regarded Itachi coldly. Now that the drama was out of the way he could properly kill Itachi now.

"You're quite good at tossing people aside." Sasuke sneered. He shot a dismissive glance at Kakashi who took a step back towards the entrance of the hideout. However a single pair of footsteps halted him and Itachi's brows furrowed at the familiar gait. Sasuke watched as the boy swiftly made his way passed Kakashi.

"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled, trying to gain his attention. Kakashi stared at the Uchiha, obviously bewildered by the way to Uchiha was suddenly acting. Itachi did not seem to hear any of them, his feet moving him towards the footsteps. A shadow fell across the wall and Itachi stood very still, his hand gripping the single kunai he had on him.

"Itachi, what-" Sasuke began only for another to cut him off.

"How good of you to wait for me Uchiha." A male voice called out and Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and let out a low breath. He reopened them and calmly met Danzō's smiling gaze.

"Danzō-San." Kakashi greeted genially while Sasuke shot the elder a glare. "What a surprise." Danzō nodded to Kakashi, his lone eye tired.

"When I was made aware of the decision to track down the Akatsuki lair, I felt it was my duty to aid you." His voice was soft. He looked towards Sasuke. "However I find myself concerned with Sasuke's future plans."

"Future plans?" Kakashi questioned. He did not understand why Danzō was here. he did not understand the man's motives.

"Kakashi, surely you understand that Uchiha Sasuke has served as a threat. He has no alliances to Konoha. He has openly declared his disdain for the village. The Hokage should have labeled him a missing nin the moment he defected."

"He has rejoined the village Danzō-san. His reasons for leaving are obvious to everyone. Once that reason in dealt with, he'll come back." Kakashi argued, casting a cold glare at Itachi who stared at Danzō. The elder looked towards Sasuke, sizing him up.

"Do you plan on returning to the village if you manage to kill your brother?" Danzō asked and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the if in Danzō's question. Kakashi looked on, sure that Sasuke would return after Itachi was finally dead. Naruto was back in Konoha. All his friends were there.

"No." Sasuke coldly stated, casting a bored glare at the elder who sneered triumphantly. "My ties to the village are cut." Kakashi stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke... you-"

"You heard him Hatake." Danzō stated calmly. Danzō was a man who would seize each and every opportunity by the throat and squeeze. And here was the golden opportunity he had hoped for. Itachi had effectively damned himself and now his fool of a brother was once again on the war path. Take down both Uchiha's before they became too much of a threat or before loose lips could whisper dirty secrets. Danzō had already ordered the nin that had accompanied retreat. Their reluctance to leave their companions was honorable but in the end all Danzō had to do was mention the unexpected death of the Sannin Jiraya to convince them to return to Konoha. Jiraya's death was...unexpected. The Sannin had been a major assent and a protector of the village and the elder did in fact feel bitter to know he had perished to the Akatsuki...

There was no doubt that the Copy nin would remain at Sasuke's side. Kakashi dying would be a waste. Danzō would have preferred to let the man live, but such sacrifices were needed for the greater good.

He looked between the brothers. "He has openly declared himself a missing nin. He is highly dangerous as he has demonstrated time and time again. It appears that the bloodline will die with him today-"

""NO!" Itachi's scream shocked Sasuke. It was so raw and frightened, he sounded like a child and for a moment the spiky haired Uchiha wanted to destroy whatever had made his brother scream like that. "DON'T YOU DARE! YOU PROMISED DANZO! YOU _SWORE_!" Confusion filled Sasuke at Itachi's words. Kakashi blinked, staring at Danzō. Sasuke stared at his sibling, open mouthed. He was so focused on Itachi he did not see the attack coming.

A sword burst from Sasuke's stomach, blood spouting from the wound and spraying across the ground. In slow motion everyone reacted. Kakashi looked from the wound to Sasuke as the boy sank slowly to his knees. The sword was yanked out as the attacker kicked Sasuke in the back. Itachi was suddenly running to his brother, a noise that sounded like a cross between a scream and a sob escaping his lips. He reached Sasuke, who gripped his stomach and looked towards Itachi in confusion.

Itachi reached Sasuke, face ashen. The spiky haired Uchiha blinked slowly, shocked at Itachi's reaction. The smaller Uchiha eased Sasuke down just as Kakashi reached them and shoved Itachi aside. Itachi looked toward Danzō, eyes accusing. Danzō nearly laughed. The little fool was so shocked at Danzō's actions. Was he truly expecting Danzō to honor his deal with an _Uchiha_?

Kakashi continued to attempt to stop the blood flow. He looked towards Danzō in shocked confusion.

"Why?" He could ask no further, still in shock of what he had just witnessed. Danzō shook his head at the Copy nin.

"You have grown too soft, Hatake. It is a shame." Itachi slowly looked towards Danzō, shaking his head.

"Wha-" The Copy nin's words were cut of as Danzō moved forward. Kakashi was struck in the back and flung like a rag doll against the stone wall. He slid down slowly, slumping against the floor and did not rise again. Itachi whispered the Copy nin's name, face drawn. Danzō walked past Sasuke who lay panting on the ground. His eyes drooped and he felt so tired...Itachi clenched his eyes shut horror.

"You promised." He croaked, meeting Danzō's stare. Danzō sneered.

"Such a child you are." He mused. "Your belief in honor and promises...your brother became just as much of a threat as you. Perhaps I could have honored that promise if he had not defected but he is Uchiha...it is not surprising."

"He came back." Itachi managed, his mind reeling. "He returned to Konoha."

"You were kept unaware of what he did when leaving Konoha." Danzō mused. "He joined the Sannin Orochimaru in order to gain power. He willingly attacked his former allies and cut all ties with the village." He watched as Itachi reacted to the news of his brother having joined Orochimaru. The boy's expression became incredibly cold.

"It does not matter. You broke your end of the deal!" The Uchiha argued back. The elder shook his head, looking annoyed by Itachi's outburst.

"You will die before word reaches anyone." Danzō snapped and Itachi titled his chin.

"You truly think I had not covered all the bases? The moment you attacked Sasuke you forfeited Konoha's safety. Soon all the villages will know your secrets. Every last one of them..."

"You're bluffing." Danzō's lips curled into a sneer. Itachi blinked.

 _'Use your eyes, dammit. Your eyes!'_

"You want to take that risk?" The Uchiha offered. Danzō sneered, unsure on whether or not Itachi was in fact lying. The Uchiha's eyes focused on the man, prepared to end it all when white hot agony burned behind his eyes. He fell to his knees, a scream ripping from his throat. He clutched his face in his hands. It felt as if his eyes were on fire... Sasuke flinched, eyes moving to look at Itachi's hunched form.

What was happening?

The old man sighed.

"You disappoint me Itachi." He muttered. Slowly, he lifted his hand and began to remove the bandage around his eye. "I foresaw this day coming when you were brought back to Konoha. Each visit we had I had been concerned about what you remembered. I needed to find a way to ensure you would not be able to fight against me. That your Sharingan could not harm me. There was poisons...poisons made specifically to attack Sharingan wielders. But I knew you would never willingly ingest anything I gave you. However there are other...methods to ensure you take in the poison beside orally."

The Uchiha tensed, eyes clenched shut in pain and humiliation. So the old man had outplayed him...had he seen through Itachi's bluff on the information leak as well? He forced his eyes open and looked towards Sasuke. The teen lay in a puddle of his own blood, eyes drooping and looking as if his consciousness was fading. Itachi crawled towards him desperate to reach his brother.

Danzō casually walked behind Itachi as he crawled. What a fitting sight. One Uchiha dying in a pool of his own polluted blood and another crawling with no pride towards him. Itachi reached forward for Sasuke's hand. The other Uchiha did not even notice him. His consciousness fading. Danzō grabbed Itachi by his hair and thre him back. The Uchiha hit the ground with a grunt of pain. Danzō straddled him, stroking the side of his face in mock affection.

"Such a waste...your loyalty to the village came behind your loyalty to that brother of yours..." He wrapped his hands around Itachi's slender throat and slowly began to squeeze. "In the end, you were just like the rest of the Uchiha." Itachi struggled, eyes burning from whatever Danzō had done to him. He fought against the man's hand, but Danzō merely squeezed harder.

"So weak. Your eyes were everything and a little poison and you are less than nothing... the great Uchiha Itachi...reduced to this struggling whore under my hands. How fitting. What would your parents think of you now?" Danzō crooned. He was obviously enjoying himself. Things had turned out so swimmingly. Both Uchiha's would be dead. Kakashi's death would no doubt spark rage through the village. It would unite them as one against the Akatsuki threat. The fool Obito did not stand a chance! The Uchiha name would face away as they should. Konoha's peace was in sight. Danzō could nearly taste it...

Itachi stared up at Danzō's who gripped his throat brutally strangling the life out of him. He gasped, legs struggling uselessly under the man's weight. Danzō sneered, both eyes exposed. Itachi found his attention on Shisui's eye. Would this be the last thing he saw? His best friend's eye glaring down at him... Sasuke was going to die...everything Itachi had done...all for nothing...

Itachi's weak hand moved forward, pushing against Danzō's face. The man barked out a laughter, glancing towards Sasuke who now lay still on the ground, unconscious and near death. He would be an easy kill. The poor boy had been so delirious with pain he had not understood anything spoken between Itachi and Danzō. Thin fingers weakly fell against Danzō's chin and the man regarded the Uchiha proudly.

"You've done the village a great service, Itachi. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. Konoha will prosper as you wanted." He watched the boy's lips darken from lack of oxygen. He dug his thumb into into the pale flesh of Itachi's neck. He had been under this boy's boot for nearly a decade. No more. Itachi was no longer as powerful as he thought he was. Danzō had won. The Uchiha's had lost.

"Your kind will never threaten Konoha again. You will die here and with it, your secrets. Your brother will die. The village knows his obsession. When he turned on me for trying to get rid of a highly dangerous missing nin... I had to retaliate. Kakashi was merely caught in the crossfire...so unfortunate. He had such potential...Sasuke will die like a stuffed pig. He will die in his own fluids, just like your whore of a-"

The scream that escaped Danzō was not human. It rose above the ceiling, echoing violently off the walls. The old man fell back, his agonized scream frenzied. His legs tangled together as he fell into a writhing heap. Itachi lay limply on the ground, coughing weakly, eyes fluttering as he tried to stay conscious. His lips were parted as he breathed. He could hear the elder screaming in the distance. Itachi nearly laughed. Instead he allowed the noise to echo through the otherwise silent hideout.

Clutched safely in Itachi's trembling hand was Shisui's stolen eyeball.


	28. We'll Come Clean

**I love how I originally came back to the Naruto fandom to fix some of my awful KisaIta stories from when I was a wee child and am now writing more awful KsaIta stories as a wee adult. Oh and look! I now ship KakaIta! Like god dammit Kakashi I don't have time for your smolder. Kisame's body builder charm was enough! Now I need to write enough Naruto stories to cancel out my awful high school ones...**

 **Warning: Raunchy language in this chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke was still under his hands. His breathing far too slow. Itachi placed trembling hands against the wound. His brother should not be like this. His little brother... Kakashi was not moving. Itachi forced himself away from his brother to check on his lover. he ignored his exhausted limbs screaming at him. He reached Kakashi and let out a breath of relief when he heard the Copy nin breathe. He placed a weak kiss against the man's temple before returning to his brother. Danzō was gone. To where Itachi did not know. Nor did he care. Itachi slumped against Sasuke's side, his limbs quitting him. His breath puffed against Sasuke's ashen cheek and he reached for his brother, stroking his fingers over the pale skin.

"Otouto..." Itachi managed. His eyes drooped and he fought to stay awake. Footsteps approached and Itachi instinctively curled around Sasuke as best he could. He felt a pair of hands reach for him and the motion had his head spinning. Whatever Danzō had done to his eyes had completely depleted his chakra. He had never felt so weak before. When Itachi realized he was being separated from Sasuke he began to struggle.

"Help...him...help him..." Itachi managed weakly. One of the figures moved away from him and towards Sasuke, while the other continued to work on Itachi. "Sa...suke..." Itachi's voice came out garbled and his little hand trembled in his brother's direction.. Obito clicked in tongue. He looked up from Sasuke and towards Madara who was lifting Itachi into his arms. Itachi gripped Shisui's eyeball desperately, suddenly afraid he would loose it.

"How bad is it?" Madara asked Obito without looking away from Itachi.

"He'll heal. The blood flow is slowing..." He trailed off as he looked towards Kakashi. He felt Sasuke move under him and focused back on the teen.

"Konoha nin are headed this way. Grab the brat and let's go." Madara ordered as he headed for the entrance of the destroyed hideout. Itachi blinked and tried to move against the man but Madara shushed him. Everything became hazy and soon block dotted his vision.

He was floating... The world above him slowly moved onward and he stared at the sky as it passed by. Madara gripped the Uchiha against his chest. Behind him he could hear Obito carrying Sasuke. He turned, facing his student, Itachi limp in his arms. One hand limp and hanging in the air and the other tucked in a fist against his chest.

"We will take them to the safe house. No doubt Danzō will return." His voice lowered at this.

"And when he does?" Obito asked, shifting Sasuke in his arms, careful to not disturb the wound. Madara smiled and began walking.

He never answered.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to urgent voices. Annoyance flared briefly as he just wanted to sleep and these voices were making it rather difficult. He opened his eyes blearily, noting Guy, Yamato and Genma were in the hospital room with him. Yamato was in the chair closest to him while Genma stood arms crossed by the windows and Guy sat in the other chair. They all looked to him and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Morning sunshine." Genma finally managed, offering a little grin. He felt absolutely shitty about what had happened at the Akatsuki hideout. When Danzō had shown up and announced Jiraya's death of course he was going to head back to Konoha, but he had not even gone back for Kakashi...Guy too felt similar guilt. He should have stuck with Kakashi while he was facing Itachi. The Uchiha was dangerous even at that age...

"How are you feeling?" Yamato asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"Maaa, I've been worse." He shrugged, his head still aching. Had they failed to kill Itachi? "So if I don't recall much how do I report this to the Hokage and the elders?" He quipped and Guy rubbed his temple.

"We have Danzō's testimoney."

"Danzō was there?" Kakashi blinked feeling stupid.

"Yeah but you won't be able to speak with him for awhile..."

"Such a shame..." Genma replied airily earning a scowl from Guy.

"Danzō's still in the hospital..." Guy stated and Kakashi's brows furrowed as he tried to recall what had happened. He was met with a black spot where that day had been.

"Danzō? Why?"

"Itachi tore his eye out." Genma stated, his own eyes narrowed. Kakashi stared in disgust. Why did nothing that bitch do surprise him anymore?

"Why don't I remember anything?' He asked and the scowls he was met with before deepened.

"Itachi used Tsukuyomi on you before Danzō reached you." Guy stated softly and Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Of _**course**_ he did. Anything else I missed?" He noticed the glances his friends were shooting each other and he stared in dread. "What happened?" Guy looked towards his friend, thick brows furrowed as he fought the urge to reach for the Copy nin's hand.

"...Jiraya's dead." Guy finally stated softly.

Kakashi stared. It was like icy water had been poured on his head.

"What?" He managed, voice softer than Guy's. He suddenly looked much younger than he was. More like a little kid, faced with the harsh reality. His bruised face was suddenly open and lost, something Guy was no used to. He looked to Yamato who looked at his friend sadly.

"He faced off with the Akatsuki leader, Pein..."

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly. He should have been here...he should have gone with Jiraya... He opened his eyes and forced his voice to come out calm.

"How is Naruto handling it?"

"Rough." Yamato stated, his dark eyes deeply troubled. "Your return has only made it harder." Kakashi blinked and looked towards his friend who suddenly looked away. There was more they were not telling him. Genma was suddenly admiring the view out the window and Guy was studying his shoes. The Copy nin stared.

"Mind telling me what else I missed?" He did not leave room for argument. The three shinobi looked up, faces severe.

"Well..."

* * *

Sasuke had been awake for hours. He did not know where he was. He was alone as far as he could tell and his stomach was tender to the touch. He lightly touched the wound, startled by it before remembering a child's scream and the agonized pain that accompanied it.

"You're awake." A voice called from the dark and Sasuke looked up sharply eyes narrowed as Tobi slowly approached the bedside.

"Hn."

"Cheery too." The masked man quipped. Sasuke swung his feet over the edge of the bed, only for Tobi to move forward and push him back down.

"Easy killer. Can't have you opening up for stab wound again."

"What happened?" Sasuke scowled, batting Tobi's hand away from his shoulder. Tobi pulled away and paced around the dark room.

"You recall Danzō stabbing you." He stated casually. Sasuke's face pulled into a disgusted glare.

"Yes."

"Good...well that's really all that matters for you right now."

"Why is that?" The spiky haired Uchiha ground out. Tobi flopped in a nearby chair. He faced the teen and Sasuke was once again disturbed by not being able to read the idiot's expressions.

"Danzō has returned to Konoha and has officially labeled you a missing nin. He claims that you turned on him when he arrived during your battle with Itachi. That you were so obsessed with killing your brother that everyone became a target." Tobi stated, arms crossed. Sasuke stared.

"Bullshit." He stated coldly. His voice echoing across the room. "Danzō's lying."

"I know."

"He tried to kill me and Kakashi," Sasuke hissed. "He showed up at the hideout and tried to kill us."

"I know, kid." Tobi stated softly.

"What about Kakashi?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "He's not dead is he?"

"Hatake is alive and kicking." The masked man sighed, voice somber. "Now what do you remember?"

"I don't remember much... Danzō went to Itachi and Itachi fell. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Danzō started to strangle him..." Sasuke trailed off. Tobi sighed and leaned his head against the chair.

"There are a lot of things you're ignorant to...and for now you will stay that way." Sasuke opened his mouth and Tobi looked to the door. "Your brother's been visiti-"

"Wait, Itachi's here!?" Sasuke leaped to his feet and as Tobi had hoped, completely forgot about Tobi's earlier comment. The masked man nodded.

"Mhm, his throat's pretty much healed but his chakra's not exactly spiffy at t-where you going?" He called as Sasuke rushed out, his stomach wound completely forgotten.

In another room, Itachi sat cross legged on his bed, reading. He did not know what else to do with himself. He had already been to see Sasuke and he was too tired to explore the new hideout. When a knock came to his door, the boy lowered the book just as the door swung open. Kisame peeked his head in and Itach's shoulders relaxed.

"Hello Kisame." He greeted as the Kiri nin looked towards him, face lighting up. He slowly made his way into Itachi's room. He took in the boy's haggard bruised expression and felt as if he had been punched in the throat.

"Itachi," Kisame breathed, he approached the boy and knelt at his side. Itachi blinked tiredly, looking at Kisame with hooded eyes. The Kiri nin took the boy's hands in his own and pressed them against his cheek. Itachi watched him and attempted to offer him a smile.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could manage and Kisame scoffed, kissing Itachi's hand.

"Don't you apologize." He firmly stated. "You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have left like that. I could have waited outside the hideout...you could have been killed and I would have been too far to stop it.

"Kisame it's not your fault." The Uchiha admonished softly. He scooted over so the Kiri nin could sit with him and their shoulders brushed. Kisame sighed, shaking his head.

"It's been a long day, kid. But I heard what you did to Danzō...good job." He nudged the boy who's lips twitched as he nudged back. Itachi watched Kisame with a faint smile. The man was touching him as he would a lover and the older Itachi hummed in pleasure. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Does it bother you at all?" He asked and Kisame frowned.

"Does what bother me?"

"That I am Itachi but am not... _your_ Itachi."

"It took years for you to become mine." Kisame offered a grin. "I can wait." He pressed a light kiss against Itachi's temple before bidding him a goodnight. Itachi closed his book and set it on the side table, just beside the little box that for now housed Shisui's eyeball. He nearly smiled at this. he had stolen Shisui's stolen eyeball...Shisui would have gotten a laugh out of that... Itachi lay back on his bed, ready to go back to sleep. His eyes were heavy and he drew the blanket around his shoulders. He would visit Sasuke in the korning and check his bandages...they probably needed to be changed...

It was not five minutes later that the door burst open and Sasuke charged through. Itachi leaped from the bed just as Sasuke reached him and slammed him against the wall. Itachi's head smacked sharply against the rock wall and stars burst before his eyes. Before the boy could utter a noise he was thrown bodily across the room. He hit the ground, his arms unable to stop his fall. Sasuke swiftly bared down on him, grasping him by his hair and yanking the smaller Uchiha to his feet. Itachi's eyes prickled at the sharp pain of his hair being pulled and he lifted his own hands to struggle against his brother, refusing to use his eyes.

"Fight back dammit!" The spiky haired Uchiha snarled.

Everything had gone to hell. Danzō had turned on Itachi. Everything Itachi had striven for had burned and now slipped through his fingers like ash. Why fight now? The voice of the older Uchiha was soft in his head. He whispered as if afraid of being overheard.

 _"Danzō has shown his hand and he shall pay dearly for it. But Sasuke is in danger...Danzō will go after him..."_

Itachi gripped Sasuke's arm, pushing him away and the older boy sneered, his eyes were bright with the Sharingan. There was a frenzied insanity in his eyes, mixed with desperation. He had no weapon on him and in his present mind he could not gather the concentration to perform a jutsu. He opted instead for lunging forward and tackling Itachi to the ground, hands wrapping around his brother's still bruised throat.

Itachi's knee jerked forward, striking Sasuke in the groin. He had originally aimed for the stomach but with the older boy still healing...The taller boy grunted, falling back and giving Itachi enough time to shove him away. He was on his feet in an instant, rushing for the door and scrabbling for the handle.

"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled just as Itachi managed to open it.

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant, chasing after his brother who raced down the hall, looking for Madara or Kisame. He recognized the base as the one he had woken up in when he first was deaged. And just like all those months ago Sasuke was chasing him down. He opened hos mouth, prepared to childishly scream when the taller Uchiha reached him. Sasuke grabbed a hold of his hair and when he brought his hand close to Itachi's face the boy instantly bit down hard. Sasuke yelped in pain and yanked back.

"Fucking cunt!" He managed, glaring from his hand to Itachi. Itachi's lip curled in disgust as Sasuke's words but said nothing. "You _bit_ me." He moved forward once again and Itachi swiftly met him half way, and roughly kneed him in the crotch. Sasuke went down like a rock, groaning in pain. Itachi backed away, body tense. Sasuke scowled at Itachi.

"Fucking hell..." He stumbled to his feet, forcing his hands away from his aching balls. He glared at Itachi who lifted his chin, expression cold.

"Children, children!" Tobi called out as he exited one of the rooms. The two brothers stepped away from each other and Tobi looked towards Itachi.

"Boss wants to see you." He stated casually and Itachi looked from Sasuke to Tobi, obviously suspicious. Sasuke too looked weired out by Tobi's sudden appearance. "It's about Danzō." Itachi nodded curtly and backed away.

"Hey!" Sasuke barked. "I'm not done with **_you_**!" He called out as Itachi trekked down the hall. Tobi grasped Sasuke by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back.

"Yeah you are." Sasuke rounded on the masked man but was shoved into the wall.

"What the-"

"Shut up." Tobi stated simply and Sasuke stared. The masked man looked down the hall, ensuring Itachi was out of sight. "I have things I need to tell you."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Wow you're an asshole..." Tobi hummed while the teen sneered. "But it's some information that you'll find useful."

"Useful?" Sasuke rose a brow. Tobi rubbed the side of his head, feeling a headache approaching.

"We're going to have to talk in private." Tobi stated, taking hold of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke glowered but did not struggle. His eyes narrowed as they were transported out of the hideout. When his vision cleared he was surprised to see they were back in the Akatsuki hideout.

"Why here?" Sasuke asked, a chill in the air.

"Privacy is pretty important for this." The man replied airily. "Luckily, Konoha has not started picking through here." Tobi stated as he walked around the damaged area. "Have a look around would you?"

"For what?" Sasuke asked, but when he turned Tobi was gone. The spiky haired Uchiha scowled and looked around the ruins. Most of the damage was to the front of the hideout. Many of the rooms towards the back were intact and Sasuke found himself going down the living quarters. The rooms were not marked. He would open each door and peer in before moving to the next. Eventually he opened the door and the lingering chakra screamed Itachi.

This was Itachi's room.

Slowly, Sasuke walked in and looked around. This was where Itachi had spent most of his teen years and his adult life. The room was clean, as was his room in Konoha. The desk was devoid of objects and before he knew it Sasuke began rifling through his brother's objects with malicious glee. The first drawer he opened was full of clothes, the second inks and scrolls. It was the third that piqued Sasuke's interest. There was two faded photos, hidden under a flap in the drawer. One was a family photo, the edges torn. Sasuke picked it up and stared. His mother and father gazed back, forever alive in this picture. He looked to his own young grinning face, avoiding the other boy in the picture. The next was of the two brothers. Sasuke was grinning cheekily at the camera with a very irate cat in his grasp while Itachi smiled slightly, just behind him.

Sasuke had forgotten about this...

Sasuke took both pictures and tucked them in his shirt, he continued searching. There were things Sasuke recognized from him. Things Itachi must have hastily packed before leaving Konoha...Sasuke glanced through them, finding two kunai, one of Kakashi's plush dolls sat on the dresser and this made Sasuke pause. Why would Itachi take this? Shaking his head, Sasuke kept searching. He found two notes. One was attached to a dried leaf.

 _I never stopped._

He recognized the writing but could not put a name to it. The Uchiha frowned. He placed the note aside and picked up the second.

 _Itachi-san,_

 _I was told about your unfortunate accident. I do hope you will be more careful in the future. It is very unlike you to be so clumsy. I suppose we all have our days though. I do hope that rope did not leave bruises on that lovely ankle of yours. Warm regards and I look forward to our next meeting._

It was unsigned and Sasuke did not recognize the writing. The chill that went up his spine however was unpleasant. He sat down on Itachi's bed and reread the note. Was this referring to Itachi's suicide attempt? Who else had known?...Actually it had become common knowledge after awhile so really it could be anyone...but _lovely ankle?_ Why would someone writ that to a thirteen year old? It certainly wasn't Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't the type to write some garbage like that. He took both notes and hid them away. He needed to speak to Tobi. He had a mission to complete and he was sick of all the people interfering.

Unseen, Obito regarded Sasuke in mild interest. He could clearly see the spiky haired Uchiha was troubled by what he had just read. He watched as the boy had read, and reread Danzō's creepy letter several times. The time for watching however had come to an end. It was time for the truth to be known.

* * *

 **Okay so the whole Kakashi and Sasuke part was a cluster. Originally I was going to have Danzō claim that Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and Kakashi to make the two believe that they had imagined** **Danzō turning on them. Then I figured that** **Danzō would play it safe and just label the two as traitors to ensure they never got close to Konoha. THEN I realized it would be difficult to believe that Kakashi would betray the village so now I have Sasuke being relabeled a traitor and Kakashi being told he was under** **Tsukuyomi!**


	29. But You Put On Quite A Show

**Warning: There is a sex scene in this chapter. Or less of a warning and more of a heyyyy guys...look what i made for you ;)  
**

* * *

"I WANT HIM FOUND AND BROUGHT STRAIGHT TO ME!" Danzō's voice rang across the hospital room. He refused to stay in the bed, pacing and fighting the urge to hold his aching socket. Across from him stood several Root Shinobi. They watched their leader in tense silence as the man raged around the room. Spittle escaped the man's thin lips and his eye was bulging with his rage. "HE WILL DIE FOR THIS INSULT! I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

Down the hall, Kakashi prepared to be discharged from the hospital. He, along with Genma, Guy and Yamato listened as the elder loudly shouted at his subordinates. Genma moved the senbon in his mouth and sighed.

"Danzō's awake." He mused and Guy snorted. He looked out the door, obviously displeased.

"So is every other patient on this floor now." He retorted. Kakashi pulled his bag over his shoulder. He was exhausted. The news about Sasuke was...unsettling. Sasuke wouldn't just turn on Kakashi. Had Danzō done something to provoke Sasuke and was just not saying? It was weird. Kakashi had no memories to go from. He could recall rushing into the destroyed hideout and Itachi appearing.

After that...

Nothing.

Kakashi was not accustomed to losing memories like that. And why the splitting headache? Had he had one the last time Itachi had fought him?

Now Kakashi's biggest mission was to go see how Naruto was coping. Jiraya's death was heavy on the Copy nin's mind and he did not want Naruto to be alone in this. not while Kakashi could offer some support. He walked out of the hospital room with Guy at his side, Yamato walking ahead with Genma. They had barely made it ten feet before Danzō rounded the corner. His face was bandaged as it always was and Kakashi wondered what the issue was. Why did Danzō keep one eye covered? He didn't even use to eye Itachi had taken... but Kakashi offered a bow to the elder who looked at him severely. His skin was sickly pale and his hair greasy. But he still held that authoritative air that left full grown men in fear.

"I want you in my office in two hours. I have much to discuss with you." He stated coldly. Yamato and Genma shared quick glances at the tone. It was as if he was angry with _Kakashi_. Both men turned to look at Kakashi who met Danzō's gaze respectfully.

"Yes sir." He replied softly, bitterly annoyed that Naruto would have to wait. Danzō walked passed him, his cane thwacking the ground as he moved.

Something did not add up.

Kakashi stared after the elder, suddenly wondering how Naruto was handling the news about Sasuke. He looked back to his friends who met his gaze.

"Watch over Naruto for me, okay?" he looked to Yamato who nodded once.

"Of course."

* * *

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the chair, looking quite obviously annoyed by Tobi's insistent speaking. The man had started prattling on about the Kyuubi and the Uchiha connection with it. Sasuke rubbed his temples, a headache swiftly forming. He glanced around Itachi's room and while Tobi rambled, he looked around some more. He found a small box with a pearl in it and put in in his pocket. He found some more scrolls and studied them, listening to the history lesson with annoyance. When was this going to end? Itachi was back at that base...and Sasuke was here. He looked towards Tobi who had stopped talking.

"And?" He prompted in annoyance; Tobi looked unconcerned by Sasuke's rudeness.

"An Uchiha would be able to control the Nine-tails. This was known. The attack left the village torn and it was suspected that the Uchiha's were behind it. Tensions between the village and the Uchiha had grown. Your clan relocated to a corner of the village, isolating them from the rest of the village and making it easier to monitor them. In retaliation your clan begin to plan a coup."

Sasuke blinked at this, brows furrowing. A coup? Sasuke had not heard of any coup? Had he been too young to know of it? He slowly took a seat and Tobi watched him allowing him to absorb this information before continuing.

"Fugaku- your _father_ was the coup's chief conspirator. He encouraged Itachi's advancement into the Anbu's ranks as a means of spying on Konoha. Itachi, however, had different plans. He was a double agent. He worked with Konoha, terrified that another war would break out. He began reporting the Uchiha's actions to the Third Hokage and the elders. Hoping a peaceful solution would be found."

Sasuke stared at Tobi in silence, dark eyes unreadable. Itachi had been spying? Slwoly memories trickled in. Itachi slowly sneaking in the house, looking exhausted and asking Sasuke what he was doing out of bed, while offering him a weak smile. Sasuke clenched his fists. He did not speak up, wanting instead for Tobi to continue.

"However, tensions rose between your clan and Itachi. The boy was outspoken of his opinion on a coup and the clan began to suspect him. Peace talks failed and it seemed the coup was on the horizon. Itachi's work with Danzō and the elder's exhausted him. No doubt the kid was nearing his breaking point. Your father however continued to push him. There would be no peaceful resolution. Not if the Uchiha's had any say in it...finally Danzō gave your brother his final order..."

Sasuke's dark eyes were fixed on Tobi, dread filling his chest. His heart was hammering so loudly, Sasuke was sure Tobi could hear it.

"Danzō and the elders called him in for a meeting and he was ordered to kill every last member of the clan."

It was like being doused in icy water, Sasuke suddenly couldn't breathe. He shook his head, eyes clenching shut.

A buzzing entered his head.

No, no, no...

This couldn't be true. the masked idiot was lying. Had Itachi set him up to this?

Itachi had murdered Shisui.

He had killed the clan to gain power. He had _tortured_ Sasuke.

Tobi regarded the teen, watching him shake his head furiously eyes clenching shut.

"Then why am **I** still alive?" Sasuke bit out, eyes refusing to open. Tobi sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

"Itachi agreed to kill his clan...but he made one condition. That _you_ , his precious brother would be spared." Sasuke's eyes opened and he stared at Tobi, expression raw.

"What?" He croaked.

"For all his power, he could not bring himself to kill the person most precious to him...you."

"Then...then _why_ did...why..." Sasuke could not continue but it seemed Tobi understood what he was trying to say.

"He wanted you to hate him so you could avenge the clan and bring honor back to it. You were the only one he thought worthy to punish him. It could be no one else. it was always you. He eventually met me and my comrade and requested our... assistance. My mentor was quick to agree and had me help your brother."

So Itachi had not been working alone?

 _"Being the best isn't all it's made out to be. When you have power you become arrogant and isolated from the world. No matter how coveted and though-after you were in the with us it's different because you and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."_

"You're lying." He snapped shakily, swiftly shaking his head and feeling like a child. Itachi did not love him. Itachi was incapable. Tobi tsked and waved a hand dismissively.

"Everything he did was to protect you. Every sacrifice he made was for your safety. He treated that if anything were to happen to you that he would leak all of Konoha's secrets to every other country. Your life was more precious that the village."

 _"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Foster your hatred. Run, run and cling to your wretched life. And one day, when you have the same eyes I do, come before me."_

That buzzing noise was suddenly a roar. A roar so loud that Sasuke could focus on nothing else. He could see Itachi in his mind, kneeling to the elders as they gave the final order. He could see Danzō sneering at Itachi. Obviously pleased with himself.

A memory of Itachi's tear streaked face crossed Sasuke's mind. How had Sasuke forgotten? Itachi had cried that night, looking back at Sasuke like the world had collapsed around him. A ragged breath tore from Sasuke's throat. He stood suddenly, unable to sit any longer.

"Was he ever going to tell me?"

"No. He planned for you to kill him...but as you know, things did not turn out that way." Sasuke let out a sob, uncaring that he was being watched.

"He would have died with me hating him?" He choked.

"He would have died with you being hailed a hero." Tobi countered. Sasuke slumped in his seat, eyes wide and face tear streaked. That roaring was now weakening. Muffled noises in his ears and he shook his head to be rid of it.

"I have to go to him." He suddenly stated. _Itachi was reaching for him in front of the monument, eyes glistening with tears. He had not known on the massacre. He had hoped for peace..._ "I have to see him. You need to take me back to him!" He knew he was babbling. He knew he sounded like an idiot. He didn't care. If this was true...if his brother was... Sasuke surged forward and promptly vomited over his feet. Tobi sighed.

"You're not going anywhere in this state." He muttered and Sasuke looked up sharply. _Itachi was in the water, that weigh tied to his ankle. He wasn't breathing..._

"You can't keep me here!" He snarled, baring his teeth. "You can't keep me from him!" Tobi shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can and I will. You need the night to process. If you go running to Itachi now you'll probably make things worse."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but Tobi lifted his hand.

"Get some sleep. You'll see him in the morning." _Itachi was facing him with a blood streaked face, the Mangekyou Sharingan glowing._

 _"It appears I remember everything, foolish little brother."_

"You swear." Sasuke stated firmly, needing to know he would see Itachi. Tobi shrugged, obviously amused.

"Sure kid. I swear."

* * *

 _They had left Konoha yesterday and Itachi had yet to relax. The kid was wound tighter than Kakuzu after Deidara had wasted all his money on some crap art display._

 _The partners had gotten a room for the evening but Itachi had left hours ago and Kisame would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Seeing his brother had shaken Itachi more than he cared to admit. Once Konoha had been out of sight the Uchiha had promptly vomited while Kisame wrestled with the desire to reach for him. Kisame allowed Itachi time alone before finally deciding to look for him. His chakra was nearby and Kisame found him on the roof. He was sitting on the edge of the building, knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs as he stared up at the night sky. Kisame slowly approached._

 _He sat beside the teen and looked up to the sky as well. Stars painted overhead in twinkling lights and the Kiri nin stared wondering how he had missed it before.  
_

 _"The sky is pretty tonight."_

 _"Yes." Itachi agreed. Kisame looked to him. The lines under his eyes were pronounced and his skin was ashen. The Kiri nin was unsure on how to comfort the kid. Their relationship had vastly improved over the years to a close friendship. Kisame did not like seeing Itachi so upset. His brows furrowed as he looked at the teen.  
_

 _"Oh hey, I got this for you." Kisame reached into his pouch as Itachi blinked. The Kiri nin pulled out a little box and the Uchiha fought down a smile._

 _"Is Kisame-san proposing?" Itachi teased, his lips twitching into a smile he reserved only for his partner. Kisame laughed, his lips forming into his usual grin._

 _"Itachi-san would make a lovely housewife." He conceded._

 _It was a pearl. A small dark grey pearl tucked safety in the little box. Itachi smiled, feeling his cheeks flush. He looked to Kisame._

 _"Why?" Was all he could manage, smile tiny and so vulnerable. Kisame's own smile was cheesy._

 _"I found it during a mission with Zetsu..." Kisame replied and Itachi's brows furrowed._

 _"But why give it to **me**?"_

 _"Well you know how pearls are made right? Something slips into the oyster...like a splinter or something and it really annoys the oyster. The oyster doesn't want this little fucker in his space. That shit doesn't fly with the oyster. So he puts up the defense. Only things don't always go like planned. Over time this little shit splinter changes. Eventually it becomes a pearl. The oyster tried to hard to get rid of it but it became something more. It out shined that oyster and became part of him. Sort of like you..."_

 ** _Fuck Kisame had gone soft..._**

 _Itachi blinked at this, his face now heating up. He looked down at his clasped hands for a moment taking in the Kiri nin's kind words. He met the man's gaze and smiled._

 _"Are you saying I'm a splinter?" Itachi teased, resting his cheek in the palm of his had and watching his partner. Kisame offered Itachi a softer smile._

 _"I'm saying like the pearl, you're something rare and magnificent."_

 ** _Holy shit. Kisame...you hear that noise? That's your reputation being gutted._**

 _Itachi smiled and closed the lid on the box, eyes downcast._

 _"Thank you." He murmured softly. "It is beautiful."_

 _"You put it to shame." Kisame relied easily and Itachi laughed slightly, the noise like music to Kisame's ears._

 _"You're very sweet," He murmured, looking away from Kisame. He looked into the distance for a moment, expression solemn._

 _"I did not want to hurt him." He breathed. "My brother or Kakashi."_

 _"Sometimes you don't have a choice."_

 _"Don't I?" Itachi hummed. He looked at the little box._

 _"I am glad you are my friend, Kisame. You make life bearable."_

 _"I'm glad you're my friend too, kid. You make life interesting." Itachi turned to Kisame, lips tilted in a smile._

 _"How so?" He whispered and Kisame leaned forward._

 _"Well I would never have given my previous partners a pearl."_

 _"Does that make me special?" Itachi hummed, both leaning closer as they spoke._

 _"Absolutely." Kisame whisperer huskily, his breath ghosting over Itachi's lips._

 _Their lips were so close...all Kisame had to do was push forward...claim those tantalizing lips...but he didn't. He wanted Itachi to be the one to break that barrier. Indeed the Uchiha's eyes were fluttered closed as if he wanted to kiss the man, his lips ever so slightly parted. But he did not close that distance. He clenched his eyes shut, looking for a moment completely angered with himself.  
_

 _"Thank you." He pulled away, face once again unreadable but Kisame smiled anyway. He was of course disappointed that they didn't kiss but he understood. These things took time. Itachi slowly stood, holding the box close.  
_

 _"I'm going to...shower." Itachi murmured, he offered Kisame a slight smile. "Thank you again..."_

 _"Kisame..." The man in questioned turned and looked at his partner who stood at the door of the bathroom, face unreadable. He was wearing only a towel and his hair was dripping with water. Kisame looked away.  
_

 _"Yes, Itachi-san?" He asked slowly.  
_

 _Itachi suddenly vaulted forward throwing his arms around Kisame's neck and pulling the Kiri nin close, his lips against the man's ear._

 _"I have never willingly lain with anyone." His voice was breathy and soft. "It has always been for a mission or something as vapid. How do I...I want you to be the one to..." His voice trailed off and Kisame stared at the boy in his arms confused. When he realized what Itachi was trying to say his eyes widened comically.  
_

 _"You want to **sleep** with **me**?"_

 _"If you'll have me." Itachi murmured, looking suddenly like the seventeen year old he really was and not the cold standoffish nin he tried to slowly nodded, running his finger down Itachi's damp cheek.  
_

 _"Usually these sort of things start with a kiss..." He murmured and Itachi averted his gaze._

 _"I'm sorry," He stated. "I've never..."_

 _It was heartbreaking._

 _That this man...this **boy** had had sex so many times but never once for pleasure or for pure want. That this boy had never kissed a lover like a lover should. Kisame knew about Kakashi. Knew how the man haunted Itachi and how the boy had been distraught at seeing him during their battle. No doubt Itachi had hoped to avoid seeing Kakashi. Luck had never been Itachi's friend though. _

_Kisame reached forward, taking Itachi under the chin to look at him when Itachi suddenly flinched, his dark eyes suddenly large with fear and Kisame cursed himself, pulling away and quickly apologizing._

 _"Shit, Itachi I'm sorry. I-" He was cut off as the Uchiha reached for him, expression hardening in resolve._

 _Kisame.."_

 _"We can wait Itachi...it's okay."_

 _"Kisame please. I'm okay. We can do this..please Kisame..."_

 _Itachi should never beg._

 _But Kisame shook his head._

 _"You're not ready."_

 _Itachi's eyes narrowed. He stared at Kisame for a moment before taking a hold of the towel wrapped tightly around him and throwing it aside, standing before Kisame completely naked. Kisame blinked, eyes traveling from Itachi's stubbornly set face down the length of his body. He was exquisite... he was all slender limbs and lean muscle. Kisame fought the urge to look away. He knew Itachi since he was a **kid** for fuck's sake. Not that he had never seen Itachi naked before. The kid did not have much patience for modesty. He had been naked in front of __Danzō so many times before it never bothered him now._

 _Itachi reached for Kisame, taking his large hand in his own and pressing it against his chest. Kisame's fingers trailed over the soft flesh, eyes focused on the teen. Itachi smiled slowly, his eyes tilted upwards._

 _"I am quite ready." He walked backward, taking Kisame with him. He was in seduction mode. Kisame understood this. But the Kiri nin was unable to tear his eyes away from the Uchiha. The back of Itachi's legs touched the bed and he stared up at Kisame. He lay back on the bed, invitingly. His eyes moved to the tent in Kisame's pants and he smiled. "And from the looks of it...you are too."  
_

 _Kisame stared down at Itachi, entranced by the pale skinned beauty beneath him. Slender limbs were splayed before Kisame's hungry gaze, Itachi's face was turned to one side shyly as he gazed up at his soon to be lover. His wet, dark hair spread out on the sheets._

 _"If we do this," Kisame cleared his throat. "You need to give complete consent." His fingers reached forward and touched Itachi's thigh. Itachi slowly parted them, his long eyelashes hovering over his cheekbones._

 _"I do." He murmured._

 _"I need you to say it, Itachi-san. You have to tell me it's okay." Kisame stated firmly. Itachi whined, dark eyes closing tight as his hips tilted upwards._

 _"I **want** you to take me, Kisame." He murmured and Kisame smiled. He pulled his cloak off and swiftly removed his shirt and pants. Itachi stared at the rippling muscle in awe. Kisame was...huge. His arms were large and muscular, his chest chiseled. Itachi's eyes slid down and he blinked.  
_

 _Oh my..._

 _Kisame grinned cheekily at Itachi's stare._

 _"Like what you see, Itachi-san?" He teased and Itachi smiled slightly, hips tilted._

 _"Very much. I didn't know they got that big." He replied and Kisame chuckled._

 _"Just mine, kid. Just mine."_

 _He lowered himself over Itachi and the teen tilted his head to the side as Kisame's lips brushed over his throat. He nibbled at the skin and lifted his hands to Itachi's lips.  
_

 _"Suck." Kisame stated and Itachi took the fingers into his mouth, lathering each digit with saliva. Kisame groaned, watching that pink tongue each finger was coated Kisame pulled away and moved himself between Itachi's splayed legs. He stared and the Uchiha blushed at being so exposed to the Kiri nin's gaze. Kisame tore his eyes away from between Itachi's legs to press his lips against Itachi's forehead. His hand moved up Itachi's thigh. His fingers swirled around Itachi's entrance._

 _Itachi tensed slightly and Kisame kissed his cheek soothingly. He slowly pushed the first finger in and Itachi's eyes fell shut, his lips curved into a slight smile. A second finger was soon added and Itachi let out a soft mewl of pleasure. Kisame prepared him slowly, stretching him as if he were a virgin. It was touching. Once the Uchiha was adequately prepared Kisame slipped his fingers out of him and positioned himself at Itachi's entrance. He stared down at that lovely flushed face and glistening body.  
_

 _He hesitated._

 _The fearsome, terrifying Hoshigaki Kisame hesitated. He stared down at Itachi, slowly reaching for him and taking his hand. The teen met his eyes and they stared at each other. The Kiri nin grinned, trying to hide his worry._

 _"You ready, Itachi-san?" Itachi nodded and licked his lips._

 _"I am."_

 _Kisame slowly pushed into the Uchiha, feeling the Uchiha tense under him. He eased in, whispering words of comfort as he moved forward. The Uchiha was so **tight**. Almost to the point where it hurt **Kisame**. Itachi gripped onto Kisame's arms.  
_

 _"You okay?" He asked, mouth pressed against Itachi's bare shoulder. Itachi nodded, his lips pressed in a thin line.  
_

 _"Mhm."_

 _"I'm going to move now, okay?" He murmured and Itachi nodded again.  
_

 _"..Kay."_

 _Kisame began at a slow pace, closely watching Itachi's reaction. The grip on his arm was tight as the teen got used to Kisame's size. Eventually that grip loosened as the teen let out a pleasured noise. Kisame slowly grinned. He had found Itachi's sweet spot._

 _Kisame thrust forward and Itachi let out a soft moan, his toes curling. Kisame obviously knew what he was doing. He thrust his hips languidly, eyes fixed on the teen to gauge his reaction. Itachi moaned at a particularly deep thrust. Each thrust hit his spot and the teen's back arched. Kisame gripped Itachi's thighs, his hips rocking back and forth as he stared down at his partner.  
_

 _"You're so beautiful..." He mused with a grunt. Itachi's arms moved forward and wrapped around Kisame's neck, pulling him close as the Kiri nin continued his head tucked against Kisame's neck and Kisame marveled at how Itachi fit there. Like he belonged. Kisame kissed Itachi suddenly, tenderly and Itachi melted against him, his hands moving to cup either side of Kisame's face. Their lips connected for another tender kiss, Itachi's legs wrapping around Kisame's waist. The Kiri nin reached for Itachi's hard length and began to pump him._

 _"Ki-Kisame..." Itachi's breath hitched. Kisame continued to work the teen, placing light kisses against his sweaty skin._

 _Kisame felt the boy tense under him, suddenly tightening around him. Kisame groaned at this and clenched his eyes shut.  
_

 _"Come on baby," Kisame murmured softly. "Come on." Itachi's back arched as he reached orgasm, a low moan escaping him. Kisame felt the boy's come splash against his chest and he smiled. When his orgasm approached his connected his mouth to Itachi's shoulder and bit down.  
_

 _Afterward, they lay side by side panting softly and staring at the ceiling. When Kisame reached for Itachi, the boy curled against him much to Kisame's delight. Kisame pressed his lips against the teen's temple, smiling genuinely. Itachi tilted his head up and smiled sleepily. That smile in itself showed how young he was.  
_

 _"Thank you," His lips brushed Kisame's throat. Kisame did not reply and merely pulled the Uchiha in for another kiss._

Footsteps made their way languidly down the cold hall. Zetsu shot the Kiri nin a curious look as he passed. Kisame blinked at the memory and looked towards the door Itachi was behind talking to Madara. He crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled slowly. The memory lingered heavily in his mind. Itachi's unsure face as he approached Kisame... The Kiri nin drove his palms into his eye. He needed more sleep...and a long shower.

* * *

 **So Sasuke knows now! Well he knows some...the rest will have to wait for the right moment. But he knows that Itachi did not kill the clan for the lulz.  
**

 **To anyone effected by the attacks in Paris and** **Beirut or the tragedy in Japan, know that you are in my thoughts.**


	30. Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping

**Warning: Character death in this chapter.**

* * *

Kakashi was suspicious of him. It was obvious to Danzō as he stared at the Copy nin. They were currently standing in the elder's office, the elder sitting behind his desk with his fingers interlocked in front of him. Kakashi stood before the desk, straight backed and expression bored as it usually was. His tense posture however spoke volumes of his discontent with the order Danzō had just given.

"With all due respect, Danzō-san I have to refuse." He slowly forced out.

Danzō blinked. Above them the light buzzed nosily and it grated on Kakashi's nerves. He watched the old man as he took in Kakashi's words. It was not often that Kakashi outright refused an order like this, but the Akatsuki were moving fast. No doubt the Eight Tails were their target. Danzō let out a low breath.

"Come again Hatake?" He asked softly, daring Kakashi to repeat himself. Kakashi stared at the elder.

"I cannot send Naruto after Itachi just because of his chakra reserve. The Akatsuki have had him targeted for awhile now." What was Danzō thinking? Adding Naruto to the group to track Sasuke and Itachi down? The kid was in no shape emotionally to go after them. Not that Kakashi would tell Danzō that. The elder sighed wearily, his eye glancing up at the flicking light overhead.

"Both Uchiha's are traitors to the village. You cannot allow your emotional attachments to cloud your judgment."

"I am aware that they are traitors." Kakashi stated levelly. "All I am saying is that there are plenty of other shinobi to send after them." He spoke lazily, his eyes giving away nothing. Danzō's fingers drummed over his desk, the buzzing light becoming louder.

It was as if Danzō wanted to wave Naruto in Sasuke's face like some fucking sacrifice. Kakashi was not having it. Danzō leaned back and unclasped his hands.

"Very well. _You_ shall go then." He muttered. Kakashi bowed deeply.

"Yes Danzō-sama."

"And I shall accompany you." Kakashi did not move. He was not surprised by Danzō's desire to go after the Uchiha's. Even with his wound, the man had a revenge streak almost as long as Sasuke's. Although it was surprising how far Danzō was willing to go. The man usually was so level headed with the village as his priority, but like his eye, his pride was damaged by Itachi's actions and he was going to react.

"When, if I may ask?" He asked without moving from his bowed position. Danzō slowly stood and walked around his desk, Kakashi watched the man's feet, noting a stain on the carpeted area of his office. He fixed his gaze on it as Danzō spoke.

"Tonight, actually. My men are preparing as we speak."

Kakashi glanced up, surprised. That was quick.

"So soon?" He questioned.

"We have their location," Danzō's lips curled up bitterly, his one eye cold. Kakashi met his stare as the man turned to look out the window. "Uchiha Sasuke is your target. Itachi, however is mine. Do not forget that." A shiver ran down the Copy nin's spine at this. Would he be able to fight Sasuke? Was there no other way to stop him? And Itachi...the way Danzō had spoken of him...

So many questions ran through Kakashi's mind but he merely bowed in understanding as Danzō dismissed him.

* * *

Morning broke over the mountain side and Sasuke had not slept at all. Instead he had sat in Itachi's room trying to keep himself occupied. He started with packing some of the more important items his brother kept and saving them. Then he went through Itachi's clothes and like a child playing dress up, tried on his cloak. Like with Itachi, the sleeves were too long for his fingers to show but it fit him well. Sasuke's lips twitched at this. Had he caught up with adult Itachi?

The pearl and letters were kept close and several times he examined the leaf. He found some other trinkets that Itachi had either collected during his travels or were gifted to him by Kisame. Later, Sasuke found Kisame's room and like with Itachi's started snooping around. Kisame's objects was easier to go through because the man labeled everything! He had a weapons and medical box and a box that literally read **'Random Shit** ' and in it...random objects and trinkets. One box was labeled ' ** _Itachi_** '

Sasuke took it from the shelf slowly, curious about what secrets this box had of his brother. His heart hammered in his chest. He set in on the dusty ground, glancing around the empty room as if afraid of being watched. No one was there...obviously. Sasuke looked back towards the box and his fingers hovered over it, prepared to open it when he hesitated.

Should he do this?

What sort of things would he find in here?

Love letters and plush dolls?

Secrets of Itachi that Sasuke was not privy to?

Sasuke opened the box.

After looking through the box and adding it to his items to give to Itachi upon seeing him again, Sasuke made his way out of the Kiri nin's room slamming the door behind him.

It did not take long to realize that the first letter was from Kakashi. No doubt a love letter...well Kakashi's version of one. The other one remained a mystery. Who had Itachi been seeing? He had seen Tsunade many times as well as Shizune but Sasuke highly doubted they were the type to comment on if Itachi had pretty ankles.

No one should call his thirteen year old brother's ankles pretty.

Once the sun had broken the horizon, Sasuke tore down the hall to find Tobi. The masked man was no where to be found. Had he left without Sasuke? Dread and rage hammered in Sasuke's chest as he tore through the Akatsuki hideout, his feet echoing off the walls. He called out for Tobi twice, his voice stammering slightly.

He needed to see Itachi. Tobi couldn't leave him behind like this! He had to see his brother! He had to...Itachi...Sasuke did not want to leave things like this. His brother had spent so many years in torment and Sasuke had never known! Sasuke turned the corner just as Tobi popped up, the two nearly knocking foreheads.

"There you are!" Sasuke snapped, not even bothered by the man's sudden presence. "Let's go!" Tobi made no motion to move and Sasuke grit his teeth.

"What!?"

Tobi shook his head.

"We cannot go." He muttered and the spiky haired Uchiha blinked, his expression frozen.

"Excuse me?"

"Danzō's attacked the hideout. It is swarming with ANBU and Root." Tobi stated and Sasuke stared. A tremor ran down his spine. Danzō and Itachi should never be in close proximity with each other. After what Danzō had done...he did not deserve to even look upon Itachi. What would he do now that Ita-what had Danzō already done? Sasuke blinked once, his brows narrowed.

"Why would he...aren't he and Itachi allies?" He asked and the man looked towards him as if he were stupid.

"Danzō forfeited that when he attacked you. He's a desperate man and desperate men do foolish things." He stated and the Uchiha moved forward, eyes narrowed as he mulled over Tobi's words. He needed to get itachi away from Danzō.

"Then we get to the base and find Itachi before Danzō does. Or if we're too late for that we kill everyone and grab Itachi"

"We can't-"

"Bullshit, we can't." Sasuke stated desperately.

Tobi opened his mouth to tell Sasuke about Danzō's...relationship with Itachi. He wanted suddenly, desperately to tell the Uchiha what Fugaku had allowed to happen to his eldest son. For a moment he was no longer Tobi...for a moment he was Obito who wanted to tell one cousin the truth of the horrors another cousin has suffered. He wanted his family to be together again. Yet instead he did not speak. That was not his story to tell. It had to be Itachi.

"You are a missing-nin now. If you are seen you will be attacked. Your brother did not suffer all these years just for you to ruin it all because you lack foresight."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Sasuke exploded. "ITACHI'S IN DANGER!" Tobi was suddenly moving, shoving the teen into the wall. Sasuke gasped as all the air was ripped from his lungs at the rough hit. He stared at Tobi who bared down.

"Listen you little **shit** ," He hissed. "I have been planning this for far too long for you and your brother to muck it up with your sibling issues. You are powerless to help him right now. Don't go throwing yourself into the fire when you know you can't win."

"Itachi-"

"Itachi has Kisame to get him out of there. Use that brain for once!" He shook the teen hard and Sasuke grit his teeth. "If Danzō sees you, you're dead. Without you, Itachi will survive this."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't let them _hurt_ him." He croaked and Tobi scoffed in annoyance.

"Then stop making stupid decisions." He smacked the kid upside his head. "And listen to your elders." Sasuke scowled but did not talk back. Tobi walked ahead, motioning for the boy to follow.

"Let's go kid. Pack all your shit up. Things are about to get _interesting_."

* * *

The hideout was quiet in the early hours of the morning. Several were missing with missions but three remained. Zetsu was awake as he usually was at that time, watching the surrounding area with sharp eyes. Inside, in one of the rooms, Itachi and Kisame slept. Itachi lay curled in the Kiri nin's arms, his head resting against the man's throat. One of Kisame's arms was thrown across the boy in a possessive grip.

The silence was peaceful and when Itachi awoke he did not wish to leave. He lay in Kisame's arms quietly marveling over his current memories of the Kiri nin. His elder self was quiet, and Itachi did not wish to disturb him. He slipped from the bed, Kisame's arm falling over where he had lain. Itachi moved the blanket around Kisame's shoulder, offering his future lover a sleepy smile before ducking out of the room and making his way down the hall.

Madara had left earlier, muttering something about Pein being an utter fool and telling Itachi to keep his guard up for the next few days. It seemed everyone but Itachi understood what was going on. The Uchiha made his way down the hall towards Madara's office. He glanced down the empty hall before opening the door and slipping in. Madara's office was a wreck. Surprising really. Itachi had expected the man to be orderly with his items. It made no difference. Itachi would be able to go through them none the less.

The small Uchiha looked through the papers on Madara's desk, finding several notes about the villages and information on the current Kages. Itachi crossed his legs and sat on the floor by the desk and looked through the large pile in front of him. Most of the papers were on things he knew little about. Some rang familiar to him. He turned a page just as he heard Zetsu's voice.

"KISAME, ITACHI GET UP! THEY'VE FOUND US!" Itachi was on his feet in an instant and rushing for the door. He wrenched it open and barely made it out before he was forced to duck from a kunai aiming for his face. He ducked and rolled, groping around his pockets and cursing when he realized he had no weapons on him. In fact he was dressed in one of Kisame's over sized shirts and a pair of long pants. Hardly suitable for fighting. He grasped the kunai that had been thrown at him and looked up to see a single Konoha shinobi staring at him, blankly.

Kakashi.

Lovely.

"Kakashi." Itachi greeted genially.

"Itachi." The Copy nin replied lazily.

They attacked at the same time, Itachi paring Kakashi's blows with the kunai. Kakashi kicked forward, towards Itachi's feet and the boy gracefully evaded the kick, leaping like a dancer, backwards and striking off the wall. His eyes were not activated. All that stared at Kakashi were the deep charcoal grey color Kakashi had been memorized by. Even without using the Sharingan, Itachi managed to evade the Copy nin. He never once struck back. He never once attacked.

Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke, and appeared behind the boy just as Itachi turned. The copy nin grappled Itachi. Like children they struggled against each other. Kakashi wrestling Itachi to the ground and pinning his arms over his head. They stared at each other breathlessly, eyes dark.

"You're fast." Itachi admitted softly and Kakashi offered a weak pleased grin.

"Thanks, I-"

"I'm faster." The Uchiha teased before swinging those pretty legs of his around Kakashi and flipping their positions so Itachi was on top. Itachi's lips twitched. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to kiss them. Kakashi and Itachi locked eyes, neither moving for a moment. When the tell tale sound of Danzō's cane sounded from down the hall Itachi leaped off Kakashi and stepped back. Kakashi moved as if to block his path.

"Itachi-" He hissed, voice low so no one could hear. The boy in questioned stared. Kakashi seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. Something was wrong with all of this. Something told him to not let Danzō near Itachi. And despite his training. Despite his reservations...Kakashi stepped aside.

"The east side of the hideout is clear for now. Go." He nodded once, the cane sounding louder. Itachi blinked.

"Kakashi-"

"Go." Kakashi whispered, his expression going blank. Itachi offered the man a weak smile before bolting down the hall and out of sight. Danzō rounded the conrer, moments later, his expression grim.

"Any sign of him?" He questioned.

"None yet sir."

"He can't have gotten far." The old man grumbled. "That brother of his too..."

Itachi tore down the hall, which just as Kakashi had assured him, was empty. It did not take long at all to find Kisame, fully dressed with Samehada strapped to his back. The man's expression sagged in relief at the sight of the Uchiha. He reached forward and took Itachi's arm. His small eyes raked over the boy before he grinned.

"On an early morning stroll, Itachi-san?" He teased softly. Itachi shrugged.

"I didn't account for being invaded."

"We never do." Kisame muttered with a bitter smile. Zetsu watched the pair in annoyance.

"Are we quite done here?" He asked and the two looked away from each other. Kisame grinned sheepishly while Itachi shot the other an unimpressed glare. Kisame opened his mouth to respond when footsteps sounded, approaching fast.

"This way!" Zetsu hissed, and the three tore down the hall. Kisame gripped Samehada and chanced a quick glance behind him.

"How man-"

"Too many." Zetau muttered. They entered one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Zetsu cursing softly.

"There's a passage here somewhere. It will take us towards the mountain." He stated. "We need to keep them off our tail long enough to get through."

Danzō's voice was barking orders down the hall. Itachi tensed and Kisame softly cursed. He looked towards Zetsu in annoyance.

"You get him the fuck out of here or I swear I'll eat you." He stated coldly and Zetsu nodded.

"Understood."

"Itachi go with Zetsu." Kisame barked, thrusting Samehada down. The bandages surrounding it began to unbind. Itachi stared at Kisame.

"Are you not coming?" He asked, a small crease developing between his eyebrows.

Kisame did not answer.

"Kisame?" Itachi stepped forward. Kisame looked to him, his small eyes determined.

"Get him out of here. I have unfinished business with Danzō and I don't think you're gonna want to see it kid." He flashed Itachi a grin and the boy fought not to roll his eyes. He would not argue with Kisame about killing the elder. Danzō had turned on Itachi so Itachi must turn on him.

"You'll take me to a dango cafe after this okay? We're going to go out for dango once you come back." Itachi stated firmly and Kisame looked to his little lover, with a grin.

"Baby, I'll take you where you want after this." He retorted and the Uchiha nodded.

"I'll hold you to that promise Hoshigaki."

Zetsu grabbed Itachi around the waist and began to drag him back. The elder Itachi in the boy's head made a displeased noise.

 _'He always does this. Once he comes back you need to lecture him on how utterly foolish he is.'_

Zetsu and Itachi escaped down the hall and Kisame smiled, shaking his head. He scuffed the ground with his shoe, holding fast to Samehada. It did not take long for Kisame to be found. The door burst open and Kisame grinned.

Show time.

The Konoha nin spotted the man. Several made moves to attack, but Kisame fought them off with ease. One was thrown clear across the room, the Kiri nin amused by their attempts. He leaped backward, Samehada striking the kunai. Kisame shoved the nin backward allowing none to get too close. An order rang out for the shinobi to stand down, and they pulled away. The surrounding nin stood parted as Danzō moved forward, pace relaxed.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He greeted slowly. "A pleasure." His voice rang triumphantly. He had the Kiri nin trapped. He knew these missing nin types. They were traitors and cutthroats. The man would sing like a canary to save his own skin even if that meant damning Itachi.

"Wish I could say the same." The Kiri nin greeted, teeth gleaming. The elder's lips curled into a sneer. The two studied each other for a moment before Danzō shook his head.

"Enough with the pleasantries. Where is Itachi?" He snapped coldly. There was no mention of Sasuke. Kisame slung Samehada lazily.

"Not going to happen, asshole." Kisame replied, tone still light. Guy shot a glance at Kakashi who watched Danzō waiting for an order. The feeling that something was off was now obvious to several shinobi. Danzō scoffed.

"You're vastly outnumbered. Do not be a fool." Danzō's tone was lazy as if bored with the whole situation.

"You're outmatched." Kisame grinned at Danzō. The elder's expression darkened at Kisame's refusal.

"Where **is** he!?" He snarled, no longer the silent stern elder everyone was used to. There was desperation in his tone. His eye bulging. Kakashi shot a glance at the man. Danzō was shaking. Once again the Uchiha brat had slipped through his fingers. Not again. Not this time...

Kisame shrugged his shoulder, laughing slightly.

"Touchy touchy, Danzō. Itachi did say you were quick to temper." He mused and the old man glared. The Kiri nin was toying with the old man. Almost like a cat with a mouse before the slaughter. Danzō's hand pulled into a tight fist.

"I will kill you." Danzō hissed "And I will kill him...perhaps I'll make you watch." Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly. He could feel Guy shift at his side, as if wishing to speak up. Kisame chortled.

"You'll never have him." He shook his head slowly. "And as disappointing as it is, the role of killing you is not mine to take. You should be thankful."

Kisame stared at the Shinobi surrounding him. His eyes locked with Kakashi's who stared back expression tense. The Kiri nin lifted his hand to his forehead protector and slowly pulled it off. He tossed it forward to the Copy nin who caught it, blinking in confusion. He watched as the Kiri nin turned back to face Danzō.

"Your a child rapist and liar Danzō. I can only imagine what Sasuke will do to you when he finds out." The surrounding nin blinked at this, many eyes darting to glance at Danzō who remained stone faced. Kisame's eyes tore from the elder to look at Kakashi, his expression almost pained. Then he spoke.

Too low for anyone but Kakashi to hear. As if only Kakashi could hear him.

 _"Don't let Danzō find Itachi."_

 _"What aren't you telling me?"_ Kakashi demanded and Kisame grinned sharply.

 _"Take care of Itachi for me would ya? Not that he needs it, but...you know."_

"What?" Kakashi's brows furrowed. Kisame began to form a jutsu and soon the man was surrounded by sphere of water. Guy's brows furrowed in confusion while Kakashi stared. Water rushed by, loudly lapping through the small room. Danzō barked an order to stand back, startled by what was happening. Kakashi slowly moved forward. He could see Kisame's shape through the water and soon more shapes emerged. Kakashi pulled down his mask and activated his Sharingan. Sharks began to circle Kisame and with sudden cold clarity, Kakashi understood.

He would never allow Itachi to be captured.

He was a nin who prioritized the mission over his life. There was nothing more important than a mission's success. Even if you had to take down allies to keep it that way. Even if you had to take your own life. Kisame would never allow himself to be captured by Danzō.

And Itachi was his mission.

"NO, WAIT!" Kakashi screamed rushing forward just as the sharks reached Kisame.

Too slow.

Kakashi was too slow and he watched in dawning horror, and Guy wrenched him back as the sharks reached Kisame who closed is eyes, grin firmly in place. He could see Itachi in his mind. He could see their first meeting. Their first words. All their fights. All their passion...

" _Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized. Do you know why? **Cannibalism**. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful… of **me**._ "

 _"We aren't fish, we are human. No matter who you are, you do not know what kind of human you are until the very end. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's the view of death, don't you think?"_

Kisame's eyes remained closed. His smile fond.

 _'Itachi...It seems that in the end… I'm not so terrible after all.'_

Far ahead on a snowy mountain, Itachi turned a frown marring his face as he watched the sun slowly rise above, painting the sky in a bloody red. A crow flew passed, cawing loudly in the low daylight. The Itachi in his head had gone dead silent. Itachi did not like this silence. Zetsu called out for him and Itachi turned to face the man. He did not look back.

* * *

 **Because this has been my plan for Kisame since the beginning. Because Kisame would die to protect Itachi, even if Itachi does not recognize him yet. Because it will take heartbreak and loss for Itachi to be able to return to himself...because even when you love someone and stand with them, they can still fall...but like in the manga...how dead is dead really?  
**

 **This was so hard to write...**


	31. It Feels Like Home To Me

**Kisame's gone :( His death shall not be in vain!**

 **The Uchiha brothers reunite!**

* * *

With no where else to turn, Zetsu and Itachi made camp deep in the forest. Zetsu sent messages to Hidan, Konan and Pein. He did not seem concerned with being attacked twice in one week. Itachi however could not shake the heavy feeling in his chest. He watched the treeline, waiting for Kisame to arrive. He sat against the tree, head resting against the bark and wondering why his chest ached so bad. At one point, Itachi actually reached under his shirt and touched the bare skin of his chest, looking for a bruise or wound and found nothing.

He curled against the tree and accepted the cloak Zetsu offered him. The plant man than sank to the earth, in search of Hidan.

Itachi did not sleep that night.

A heavy silence hung over the shinobi as they stared at the spot Kisame had once stood. Danzō's lips curled into a displeased sneer. He nodded to a nearby shinobi to grab Samehada, but when they went to grab it barbs burst from the hilt. They could not touch the weapon. Danzō was once again walking home empty handed. He looked at the surrounding nin in annoyance.

"Head back to the village. If there is any sign of the Uchiha brat you contact me." He did not spare Kakashi or Guy a glance as he walked passed, his cane loudly smacking the ground as he moved. Neither Kakashi or Guy moved. They continued to stare at the bloody spot. Slowly Guy exhaled, his thick brows pulled into a deep frown.

"His loyalty is commendable. Hoshigaki Kisame will never be forgotten. Foe or not." He looked towards Kakashi, who held onto Kisame's still warm forehead protector.

"He died to protect Itachi." He muttered, staring at the blood stain. When his eyes lifted to Guy there was a darkness in them that the man was not accustomed to. "Kisame called Danzō a child rapist." His voice was low and Guy watched him closely. "Could he have been talking about Itachi?"

"It's worth looking into. But not here. We need to get back to the village as soon as possible. If things are going the way I think they are, everyone could be in danger." Guy pat Kakashi on the back, his eyes returning once more to the blood stain before slowly walking out the door.

Kakashi tore his eyes from Kisame's blood and to the forehead protector, wild fear making his his fear beat violently.

If Kisame had been telling the truth... if Danzō had raped a child...it had to have been Itachi. Who else did the man have such easy access to? Who else of that age would know the man well enough for the assault to take place? And if so how long had it been going on? Had it occurred while Kakashi and he were involved? How had Kakashi not noticed? Had Fugaku known? Was that why the clan died? Because they knew and did nothing to help the boy? Would Fugaku sell his son out for power? Even more distressing was the thought that it had happened after Itachi had been turned back into a young teen.

He could remember the last few months. How Itachi had gone to those secret meeting with Danzō and came back looking shaken. Nausea rose in Kakashi's stomach. How often had he met up with Itachi after these meetings. How often had itachi flinched and Kakashi had disregarded.

He would look into this.

He would find out the truth.

But first things first...

Itachi needed to be given Kisame's forehead protector.

Sunlight filtered through the treeline as Tobi led Sasuke through the forest. They were moving so quickly their feet barely touched each tree branch they passed. Every once in awhile Tobi would shoot a glance towards Sasuke but the teen seemed in his own world. When they neared the hideout, Tobi and Sasuke his their positions and peered towards the area.

Silence hung over the destroyed mountainside. Tobi however was not about to risk a trap by approaching. He stood on the tree limb, gripping the branch above him and stared at the surrounding are. The chakra signatures were weak. No one was there.

"It's empty." Tobi muttered and Sasuke cursed softly. He tore his eyes away from the smouldering formation and looked towards Tobi.

"Where would Itachi have gone?" He asked quietly, a bitterness in his eyes at still being apart from his brother. The masked man shrugged.

"Zetsu will alert me to their whereabouts. For now we need to keep moving." He stilled suddenly and Sasuke swiftly turned, his eyes activating. Footsteps were fast approaching. The spiky haired Uchiha reached for his katana just as Pakkun leaped forward towards Sasuke and the teen stepped back. Pakkun regarded the teen for a moment before letting out a weary sigh.

"I'm not here to attack you. Kakashi wants me to give something to you. He knew you'd be nearby." He stated.

"Why don't I believe you." The Uchiha muttered in distaste. His Sharingan glowed ominously as he stared at the dog.

"Kakashi's suspicious of this whole thing," He muttered. "Danzō's losing it. Everyone can see."

"Danzō's never had it." Tobi muttered and Pakkun glanced at him curiously.

"There are things about Itachi you are unaware of." Tobi piped up and Pakkun tilted his head.

"Seemed off that you weren't trying to kill the kid." He cast a quick glance at Sasuke. "Kakashi figured you knew something he didn't."

"Kakashi's not a complete lost cause then." Tobi murmured and Pakkun seemed to smile.

"That remains to be seen." He allowed Sasuke to reach into the knapsack attached to him and pull out Kisame's forehead protector. The Uchiha blinked in confusion and glanced at Pakkun.

"Kisame's dead." The dog stated gruffly stated and Tobi sighed. Sasuke stared at the forehead protector blankly. Kisame dead? How would Itachi handle this?

"The damn fool always was protective of Itachi." He heard the masked man state. Pakkun wore an expression that almost seemed like admiration.

"He died to give Itachi time to escape. He gave the forehead protector to Kakashi and Kakashi wants it to get to Itachi..."

Sasuke took it and looked towards Tobi.

"I'll give it to him."

* * *

It would be another two days before Sasuke saw Itachi. He had been on the run that entire time, barely pausing to breathe. His every step brought him that much closer to Itachi and he had no time to rest. Tobi seemed amused by Sasuke's movement and followed at a leisurely pace. At one point a cloaked man had come across the group. Sasuke never got a look at his face but something about him screamed danger. He approached Tobi and Tobi tilted his head back. A habit he shared with Itachi.

"Madara." Tobi greeted and Sasuke blinked and stared at the cloaked man who slowly drew back the hood, revealing a surprisingly youthful face. There were slight bags under his eyes, but the aristocratic nose and full lips screamed Uchiha. For being hundreds of years old, Madara aged quite nicely it seemed.

"Obito," Madara replied and once again Sasuke was lost.

Obito...

Why was that name so familiar?

The teen barely had time to mull over this by Madara's announcement that Itachi was not far away. He and Zetsu were just north of their current position. Madara himself was touching base with the remaining Akatsuki members, all who seemed to have gone to the far corners o the world. Once he knew Itachi's location, Sasuke rushed off no longer curious about Tobi or Madara. They were irrelevant now. Sasuke dodged under a branch, ignoring the cut it gave to his cheek. He ran as fast as he could, the burning in his legs going unnoticed.

He was getting that much closer to Itachi.

Ahead Itachi sat on a tree branch, watching the leaves above rustle. His arm hung over the limb, tracing symbols in the air. When he felt the familiar chakra approaching he sat up frowning.

Sasuke was here? He did not stay to ponder this and instead fled back to where Zetsu was camped. Would he be fighting Sasuke today? Had the teen come to avenge the clan? He broke through the treeline, just as Zetsu looked up from the map he was going over.

"In a hurry Itachi-san?" The black side of Zetsu's face questioned as the white side giggled.

"Sasuke is approaching." Itachi replied, rushing to his knapsack and grabbing two kunai from the pouch. Zetsu calmly stepped away from the map, allowing it to curl in on itself.

"That means Obito and Madara are not far behind." He mused as Itachi tucked the kunai away. He brushed his hair from his face, pushing away the disappointment that he would not see Kisame again. Moments later, Sasuke rushed through the bushes. He had no weapon on him and his eyes were not activated. He skidded to a stop, breathing even as he looked up. Itachi stood in the clearing, head tilted back and eyes glowing. Zetsu stood behind him looking quite interested with the situation.

"Otouto." Itachi greeted coolly and Sasuke almost wanted to laugh. Instead he stood straight and met Itachi's gaze. He was not like Itachi. He was blunt and he would be so in telling Itachi what he now knew. No games, no riddles.

"Tobi told me everything." Sasuke called out and Itachi regarded his coldly.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, obviously not expecting that. Sasuke heard Tobi close in behind him. He did not spare him a glance.

"He told me the truth about the massacre. About the coup and the elder's ordering you to kill the clan." Sasuke stated, sounding far calmer than he felt. Itachi's eyes flickered to Tobi for a moment, expression unreadable.

"Did he now?" His voice was far too soft. Sasuke moved forward, expression softening. He recognized that coldness. It was the same expression he often wore when he was trying to hide himself.

 ** _No more hiding, Aniki._**

"Itachi, it's over." Sasuke stated firmly and Itachi hissed at this. He bared his teeth like a wounded animal and looked away, his shoulders tense. He did not move, trying to control his frantic breathing. He was a shinobi. He was an **Uchiha**. He was not weak! He would not show emotion!

Sasuke approached Itachi, he paid not mind to Zetsu or Tobi, or even Madara lounging against a tree above. All Sasuke cared about was getting to his brother. Itachi turned towards him, expression cold as he activated his eyes.

"Stay back." He ordered but Sasuke shook his head and kept moving closer, even as Itachi stepped away.

"Itachi-"

"No," Itachi shook his head. His perfect was shell cracking. He was cracking. "You were never to know… GET AWAY FROM ME!" He stepped back as Sasuke closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees.

"Niisan…" He croaked, his eyes shining.

"You can't know Sasuke…you weren't suppose to find out." Itachi's voice was shaking. Sasuke reached forward and took Itachi's hand in his own. Itachi did not react for a moment, staring uncomprehendingly at his brother. Sasuke's grip was desperate. He was too close. It was too much. Itachi shook his head and clenched his eyes shut as he tried to wrench his arm free. Sasuke held fast and tried to yank him close.

"Let me go." Itachi demanded, refusing to open his eyes.

"Not a chance."

"You child," Itachi hissed. "You _selfish_ , _stupid_ boy. You push and push without care of those around you!"

"I know." Sasuke murmured as he drew closer. Itachi struggled wildly, opening his eyes and the Sharingan flashed threateningly. It did nothing to sway Sasuke away. Instead he pulled his struggling brother into his arms and held the boy close. He felt the moment Itachi surrendered to him, going limp against his chest.

Sasuke's hand moved to stroke Itachi's hair from his face, the boy's head pressed against his throat. His other hand moved to support the teen's back. Itachi was shaking against him. He could feel his neck dampening with Itachi's tears.

"I'm sorry," Itachi babbled against Sasuke's skin. "I'm so sorry."

Perhaps if he were an adult, he would react differently. As a boy however, he wept. As a child he could not hide his emotions from his brother. It seemed Sasuke too could not hide his emotions well because he clung to Itachi; face buried in his hair and cried soundly. Had it not always been like this? Neither brother had ever been able to hide from each other.

" **You** don't apologize," Sasuke hissed. "You never apologize. _Not_ to me. Not to Kakashi. Not to anyone."

He pulled Itachi up to face him, brushing stray tears from the boy's cheeks. Itachi let out a distressed noise.

"We need to talk. In private." Sasuke murmured and Itachi closed his eyes, nodding.

"I know." Slowly, Sasuke stood, offering a hand to Itachi. The boy clung to him, eyes downcast. Sasuke wrapped an arm possessively around Itachi's quaking shoulders. He glanced towards Tobi and Zetsu; the latter staring at Itachi in shock over the emotions the boy was displaying. At Sasuke's glare he looked away, Tobi staring unaffected.

"We'll talk later." Sasuke muttered and Tobi inclined his head.

They watched as Sasuke led his brother out of sight. Sasuke walked behind the trees, his grip on Itachi tightening slightly. Itachi looked up at him tiredly, his face pale. Once they walked a distance, Sasuke heavily slumped against a tree, his hand remaining in Itachi's who stood watching him.

"You would never have told me."

"No." Itachi admitted. "You were never to find out."

"You would have died. And if Tobi had never said anything…I would have lived on hating you." Sasuke's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"I am not sure what my elder self truly had planned. But I am certain I would have never wanted you finding out the truth about the clan."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. He sent a silent thank you to whatever was listening that Itachi still lived and breathed.

"I have no doubt that was what you had planned." He met Itachi's eyes and the boy looked away, shame faced. The spiky haired Uchiha shook his head.

"I have some things for you." He muttered, wanting to change the subject for a moment. Itachi looked towards him. Sasuke reached into the bag he had slung over his shoulder and drew out several items.

"I took these from the hideout after the ambush." He stated, laying each item out before Itachi. With great hesitation, Sasuke took Kisame's forehead protector out of the bag and held it out to Itachi. Itachi blinked once and looked at it.

"That's Kisame's." He noted. "Why do you have his forehead protector?" He reached forward and Sasuke set it in his hand. Sasuke stared at his brother for a moment, unsure on how he should tell Itachi. How would he want to be told a lover of his was dead? He would want the truth. No tiptoeing around the subject.

"He fell." Sasuke muttered. He watched Itachi closely. The boy barely reacted, his fingers merely tightening over the forehead protector for a moment.

"Dead." He stated coldly.

"Yes."

"Did he suffer?" Itachi asked, voice suddenly blank. Sasuke's eyes moved to the forehead protector.

"I was not there. Kakashi says he ended his own life."

"Kakashi was there?" Itachi looked up at this.

"Yes…Kisame gave him the forehead protector right before he did it."

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded once.

"Very well. I would like a moment please." Itachi backed away, the forehead protector held to his chest. Sasuke nodded, watching Itachi sadly.

Itachi slowly made his way into the forest. He pressed Kisame's forehead protector against his chest, feeling his heartbeat frantically against it. The sob that tore from his throat was nearly violent. The memories he had as a child and those as Kisame's lover were conflicting. His elder self remained silent. Far more silent than he had been in the past few weeks. Itachi close his eyes and slumped to his knees.

He shook violently, his last conversation with Kisame fresh in his mind. Why hadn't he stopped him? Why hadn't he...he had done nothing. Now Kisame was gone. When he heard footsteps approach he did not move. He did not offer them a glance when he spoke, voice devoid of emotion.

"You knew he would do it." He stated and Madara nodded.

"His death is disappointing but ultimately unsurprising. He was always protective of you. It was merely a matter of time before he would make such a sacrifice. It seems that his death holds the key to your return."

"What?" Itachi turned at this, the forehead protector pressed against his lips.

" **Emotion** my dear bird." Madara stated. "Strong emotions bring back memories. When that fool Danzō took you into his office and you serviced him it brought back far more memories than before. Your cousin began to appear to you. Kisame began to speak in your dreams. Your fear and humiliation with Danzō made the world clearer. Sasuke admitting that he knew the truth about the massacre has weakened your resolve. Your pain over Kisame's death opened more emotion in you than ever before. I believe that a little push and one day soon you will be yourself again."

"I loved him," Itachi croaked. "I barely knew him but I loved him as if I knew him for a lifetime." Madara knelt at Itachi's side and gathered the boy's hand into his grip.

"Look at me." He ordered but Itachi closed his eyes. Madara gave the boy a sharp shake. "Look. At. Me. " He hissed and Itachi's eyes flew open, wet and broken.

"All your plans have burnt, Sasuke is no longer the ignorant child he was. You should be happy. You have your brother back."

"That was never the plan." Itachi snarled.

"Plans change my dear." The man pat Itachi's cheek.

" _These_ were never suppose to," Itachi hissed, his eyes flashing red. "It was agreed that Sasuke would never know. Kisame was never suppose to die. I told him to not interfere with my brother and I!" At these words Itachi's eyes widened. How had he remembered what he told Kisame? Madara smiled triumphantly.

"Your memories' are fast in returning." He leaped towards a nearby tree, leaving Itachi kneeling in the dirt. Itachi stared at the forehead protector. His grip on it tightened for a moment, he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face against the cold metal. Letting out a low breath, Itachi reopened his eyes and mechanically stood. He took the forehead protector and wrapped it tightly around his arm. The metal shining brilliantly off the sun, casting light off a nearby tree and enveloping the boy in sunshine.

* * *

 **This chapter feels rushed...I may come back later and edit...maybe...probably not. But hey...Itachi's memories are coming back. Danzō's secrets are coming out! Just wait until Sasuke hears about them ;) Oh, and what is in that box Kisame has? All these questions...so little time...  
**


	32. I Will Hear You Call

**A few days ago a lovely young woman who went to high school and graduated with me passed away unexpectedly. We were not close friends or anything but we had always greeted each other in the hallways and shared smiles. She seemed to smile with her whole body and her eyes always were so bright and blue. It is hard now to think that those pretty eyes and sweet smile will never again grace her family or friends. That her two little children will never see their mama again. Twenty-two is far too young to be gone forever and the bitterness and sadness I feel over her death is deep.  
**

 **It's unfair how one day someone can be alive and happy and the next gone and everyone around powerless to stop it. With this said I want all my readers to know that life is short and precious. That each day you have on this earth is a gift even if some days you don't see it like that. So please, wherever you are, enjoy life and don't take it for granted. Call your friends, spend time with your siblings and family and always know that no matter how far away you might be from a loved one that does not change how very precious and important you are to them.**

* * *

Itachi had not emerged from the forest in sometime. Sasuke stood vigilant from where Itachi had left him, awaiting his sibling. At one point Madara had passed but Itachi had yet to return. He stared after the man for a moment, noting the smugness radiating off him. Finally, Sasuke was unable to wait any longer and went to find Itachi. The forest was eerily silent on this night. None of the usual nightlife ambiance made itself known. The Uchiha stepped over a lifted root and walked onward.

He did not have to look far, as he passed by one of the trees Itachi came into view, approaching slowly with Kisame's forehead protector wrapped around his arm. Sasuke smiled slightly at the sight of his brother and slowly made his way towards his sibling.

Itachi felt Sasuke approach and schooled his expression quickly. He offered his brother a small smile, watching as Sasuke looked him over in concern.

"Are you alright?" The spiky haired Uchiha asked, his voice low. Itachi shifted Kisame's forehead protector and slowly nodded.

"I will be." He stated. Sasuke looked unconvinced, his handsome face betraying his concern, but moved to lead his brother back to their shelter. Itachi followed silently, fingers tracing over the metal of Kisame's forehead protector.

Kisame did not have to die.

He could picture Kisame grinning at him. He could see their final moments together. Had Kisame known he was going to die? Had he stood his ground, knowing that it would be his final stand? All those stories of Kiri nin being unfeeling monsters...how false they were...

Kisame did not have throw his life away. Why would he kill himself? What sense was there in ending his own life? From what Itachi could remember of the Kiri nin he had always seen the mission as essential. Every aspect of his life was focused on the mission, whatever it may be...Kakashi had been there. He had seen Kisame in his final moments. What had driven him to suicide? Both Madara and Sasuke were so vague...These things Itachi wanted to know with pained desperation. The elder in his head had faded upon seeing Sasuke. He could not even turn to himself.

It was a lonely thought. It left his throat aching and his eyes stinging. How would his elder self react? Did he know of Kisame's death?

Was that why he had gone quiet?

* * *

 _The lights to the bedroom were off, casting the area in a soft darkness with only the light from the hall seeping in under the closed door. On the bed lay a young man, naked and smiling. His head was tilted to the side in amusement. His long dark hair lay fanned around him in silken waves. His gorgeous legs were tucked together in a teasing shyness._

 _"You're staring." Itachi murmured, his long lashes flickered to the man in front of him. He sat up, leaning back on his arms as he watched his lover.  
_

 _"You're beautiful." Came the smug reply. Itachi laughed softly at this._

 _"So generous with your compliments, Kakashi-sempai." Kakashi smiled and leisurely began to peel off his forearm protectors, all the while staring at his lover. Itachi hummed and lay back on the bed._

 _Kakashi crawled forward onto the bed towards where Itachi lay, like a cat stalking their prey. His face was kept in a neutral expression but his dark eye was alight with mischief. He crawled on top of the Uchiha, both arms on either side of Itachi's head and he offered Itachi a teasing smile._

 _"Shall we?" He murmured and the Uchiha reached forward towards the man. His slender fingers trailed up Kakashi's shoulder and neck.  
_

 _"This?" Itachi trailed a single finger down the mask of Kakashi's face. Kakashi nipped at the finger through his mask before removing it and gracing Itachi with his entire face. Itachi smiled and leaned up to place a gentle kiss against the man's chin. Kakashi's hand reached to cup Itachi's face, his thumb stroking over smooth flesh.  
_

 _He slid into the Uchiha with ease, as if they were meant to connect to each other like this. As if they were born to be together. Itachi's breath hitched and Kakashi stilled as he awaited the Uchiha to be ready for him to move again. It did not take long and Itachi tilted his hips, Kakashi's name passing through his plump lips. Kakashi thrust his hips at a leisurely pace, the Uchiha's legs wrapping around his waist._

 _"What would your daddy think of this?" He whispered into Itachi's ear. "You under me, taking my cock..." He heard Itachi moan at this, his head tilted back. Kakashi chuckled and leaned forward, nibbling on Itachi's throat. It seemed these words only turned the Uchiha on, if the way his hips thrust against the Copy nin's was any indication.  
_

 _"Kakashi..." The raven haired man moaned, his lips parted as he whispered the man's name. Kakashi's lips claimed the smaller nin's in a searing kiss. Itachi was so tight around him. Tighter than he could have ever imagined possible. His carded his hands through dark locks and Itachi met his gaze, mouth open slightly and so tempting.  
_

 _"I love you." He whispered, his eyelashes brushing Kakashi's cheek as he leaned up towards the Copy nin. Kakashi kissed the Uchiha._

 _"I love you too." He replied easily, his thumb tracing down the raven's delicate cheek bone. Itachi smiled, his flushed skin shining. He reached forward towards Kakashi, and-_

Kakashi's eyes flew open and he sat up with a start.

He had never dreamed of sex with Itachi as an adult. Or as a child to be honest. Sure there had been heav petting, but Itachi had been too young to go any further and as an adult, Kakashi had not paid attention to how utterly beautiful Itachi was. But to visualize that gorgeous body underneath him...ready and old enough to consent... The Copy nin dropped his head back onto the pillow with a groan. He placed his palm over his eyes and let out a low sigh.

His hand dropped to the erection sprouting between his legs and he breathed in sharply as he took it in his grip.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sasuke refused to leave Itachi's side. It was like he was eight years old again, clinging to his elder brother. Itachi for his part did not seem to mind. In fact, he found having Sasuke nearby to be soothing. They spent the morning together, huddled away deep in the forest. Obito had left for Konoha to gather Sasuke's team. Zetsu and Madara had vanished and it left the two boys by themselves for the first time.

Sasuke was unsure on how to approach this. He was elated to have Itachi back but enraged at what his brother had been forced to go through. It ate at him like poison seeing Itachi now and recalling him as an adult. He wondered how he would act once Itachi was an adult again. Would the same bitterness sprout up that he had known before? Or would he instead feel the incredible need to protect his Aniki, even if he was an adult?

They sat before the fire, neither speaking but enjoying each other's presence none the less. There was no need for idle chatter and honestly, Sasuke and Itachi were so lost in thought that they doubted they could even form a conversation.

Itachi's thoughts were plagued by Kisame. Haunted by Danzo and by what now lay ahead. More than anything he needed his elder self to be there. To assure him that he was on the right path. That everything would turn out okay. Instead, it was as if the elder Itachi had never been there. Itachi was on his own.

Sasuke meanwhile was planning.

With the truth about the massacre now known to him, Sasuke was already plotting out revenge against the elders. There was a lingering, agonizing pain as Sasuke considered what could have happened if he had killed Itachi before finding out the truth. How many times had he come close to killing the other boy? If he had killed Itachi like he had intended to at the monument... Sasuke did not even wish to consider it. His brother was alive now. His brother was safe and healthy and Sasuke would ensure he stayed that way. No one would harm him again.

His eyes trailed to his sibling who was watching the flames sleepily. His thin arms were wrapped around his legs and his chin was resting upon his knees. The flames illuminated off his skin, casting him in an orange glow. The spiky haired Uchiha yawned loudly.

Itachi shot his brother a tired smile. He reached towards the teen and lightly touched his arm, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Go to sleep Otouto. You're always a terror if you don't get enough rest." He stated and Sasuke fought the sudden urge to stick out his tongue. He settled with a more mature scowl and lightly tapping his forehead against Itachi's.

"You too. Have you eaten anything yet? It's sort of cold tonight. Do y-"

"Go to sleep Sasuke." Itachi hummed in amusement, flicking the boy's forehead. The taller Uchiha rubbed his forehead.

"Fine. As bossy as ever." Sasuke stated before moving back and settling against the wall of the cave. He lay down, looking to the flames and watching the wood crackle with heat. The colors were mesmerizing and the heat comforting. His eyes slowly drooped and before he knew it, the fire had faded away. Itachi watched him sleep silently, his lips curving into a slight smile. Sasuke looked so young when he slept. His face, vacant of all worries. Itachi moved forward and draped a cloak over his sibling's shoulders. The boy did not move, his body limp with exhaustion.

Once Sasuke's breath had evened out with sleep, Itachi approached their belongings. He shifted through them until he found what he was looking for. Slowly he pulled it towards him, sitting cross legged on the floor of the cave. He trailed his fingers down the small box and over the words written on it. Kisame's handwriting was surprising neat. The Uchiha glanced once more at his sleeping brother before turning back to the box and slowly taking off the lid.

"Itachi." A voice called out from the dark. Itachi swiftly looked away from the box and towards Madara who stood arms crossed watching him. Itachi stood and Madara inclined his head. "Don't wake your brother. You and I have much to discuss." He stared at the boy who offered him a slight nod, eyes trailing to glance towards Sasuke. He strolled from the cavern and Itachi, after a moment of hesitation followed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! To all my Thanksgiving celebrating readers, I hope you have a great holiday. Don't eat too much (you need to save room for dessert!)**


	33. I Didn't Sign Up For You

Outside, Madara stood waiting patiently. His body was relaxed and this instantly put Itachi on edge. Madara was the type of man who found the most relaxing thing in life was discourse. Obito had mde several mentions to the man's metal state being fragile at best. Madara sighed, leaning his head back to observe the moon. Itachi followed his gaze.

"He will come for you." The man stated softly and the boy's hand moved to brush his hair from his face, expression blank as usual. Madara was no doubt speaking of Danzō.

"I know."

"He is growing desperate. The two Uchiha brothers together? He fears what that can mean."

"When will I return to normal again?" Itachi suddenly asked. Madara looked away from the sky to look at the boy.

"You wish to return to your normal age?"

"I am in the dark here. I feel as if I am drowning." Itachi muttered bitterly. He leaned against the mouth of the cave, arms crossed. Madara released a hum.

"It is just as dark when you are an adult. Even more so." Madara stated cryptically. The boy stared hard at the elder who began a leisurely walk away from the shelter. Itachi fought the urge to follow the man and demand an explanation. Instead he watched as Madara vanished from sight, wondering what he could possibly mean.

Itachi returned to the cave, approaching the spare bedroll. He sat down and pulled his hair from its ponytail and allowed it to flow freely. Sasuke was silent in sleep, his arms flung about as he seemed to be trying to take up as much room as possible. Itachi smiled at him. He moved to lay on his own bedroll when Sasuke moved in his sleep. His eyes opened blearily and he stared at Itachi.

"Why are you up?" He mumbled and Itachi's lips twitched. Sasuke's eyes were tired, his expression lax.

"I'm just going to sleep now Otouto." Itachi replied, laying down to placate his sibling.

Sasuke leaned over sleepily, and reached for Itachi. he grabbed his around the hips and dragged him close. Itachi stared in surprise. The spiky haired Uchiha let out a sleepy grumble and buried his face into Itachi's hair. Itachi sighed and relaxed in his brother's grip. Some things never change. He allowed his eyes to fall shut, leaning into the warmth Sasuke provided. It took no time at all for Itachi to fall asleep, lulled by the sound of Sasuke's healthy heart beating steadily against his ear. Like a song, it lulled the smaller Uchiha away, his eyes drooping and his body relaxed.

* * *

Danzō rubbed the side of his head wearily. He could barely focus on the paperwork in front of him. His fingers drummed on the desk in agitation, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. His hand suddenly tightened into a fist as he stood, his hip smacking the desk as he moved. the old man cursed in pain and moved around the desk towards the door. He threw it open and charged out of the office, his footsteps loud on the cold floor. The hall was for now thankfully empty.

He had barely made it halfway down the hall when he felt the shaking begin. It started out small and for a moment Danzō thought he had been imagining things. However, it returned more violently and the old man could hear crashing in another room. He fell backwards, his back striking the wall loudly. Doors burst open as people began to investigate the violent movements. Danzō's eyes focused on a nin as he made his way out the door.

"What is happening!?" He demanded, grabbing onto the man's arm and yanking him back. Another nin who was passing by stopped quickly.

"You there!" Danzō barked. "What is going on!?" The rumbles were getting louder.

Another explosion sounded and the building began to crack on its foundation.

"We're under attack!" A shinobi shouted. "The Akatsuki are here! We're under attack!" Danzō cursed and shoved the man forward.

"Go help the civilians!" He ordered. "Get them to safety!" Danzō swiftly made his way outside, watching citizens run for cover. He grit his teeth, his eye frantically searching for the Akatsuki. He could see several young shinobi make there way by, including the Kurenai's team. He wondered briefly if the Akatsuki were here for the Uzumaki brat but did not have long to consider it. One mother and child who were rushing by stumbled and he swiftly approached to help them up, ordering them sternly to follow the Genin to safety.

Whatever the reason they were here...it would not end well.

Meanwhile Pein stood watching the village. He silently surveyed the chaos surrounding him. He did not smile for what he was going to do. But war meant death and Pein was not one to shy away from it for any sake. He inhaled, eyes falling shut. He was a God. And he would rise.

* * *

Morning came far too early and neither brother were willing to ruin the peacefulness that they were both experiencing. Madara was still gone as were the rest of the Akatsuki. It gave them a much needed reprieve.

"Have you eaten?" Sasuke asked, glancing towards his brother. Itachi shook his head, staring out to the entrance of the cave with a peaceful expression on his face. Sasuke stood slowly and approached, taking a seat next to the boy. It felt like he was a little kid again in the presence of his otherworldly elder brother. It seemed that physical age meant nothing to Sasuke, because he still felt that child like admiration while watching him. Now however there was that almost painful need to protect mixed in. He could look up to Itachi as an older brother. That would ever change. But Sasuke doubted he would lose that protective edge even when Itachi returned to normal. Perhaps it would be stronger, if Itachi was at an age where he could more readily and willingly defend himself. This Itachi was too broken. He had no time to heal over his losses.

Reaching forward, Sasuke brushed a strand of dark hair from Itachi's face. Itachi turned and smiled at him, his gaze warm.

"Your friends must miss you." He noted and Sasuke blinked once before shrugging.

"They might." He muttered in disinterest.

"What about Naruto? He was not with you when you went after me."

"He stayed behind." Sasuke murmured, staring at his hand in Itachi's hair. Itachi nodded, seeming to understand.

"I hope you can reunite with them again." He stated. Sasuke did not respond. Moments later Madara entered the cave, face impassive as he approached the brothers. Sasuke stood, eyes narrowing at the man. Madara regarded his for a moment, his eyes activated as they always were. Itachi stood as well, gauging Madara's facial features.

"Konohagakure has been attacked." Madara calmly stated. Sasuke blinked and Itachi stared, his hand reaching to grip the cool rock of the cave.

"Attacked?" Sasuke questioned, voice betraying nothing.

"The Akatsuki managed an attack and the village was...destroyed." Itachi's mouth went dry and he looked to Sasuke. Sasuke continued to stare hard at the elder.

"Naruto?" Was all he said and Madara shrugged.

"Unharmed from what I know. Perhaps he was not even in the village...with Jiraya's untimely death-"

"Jiraya's dead?" The spiky haired Uchiha demanded, his body tensing. Madara regarded Sasuke lazily.

"Why yes. Shortly after you left news reached the boy...so unfortunate." Madara tutted. Sasuke looked away, teeth gritting. He could not explain the feeling in his chest. Sasuke had taken so many with him to track Itachi down. Had Naruto had anyone when news reached him? Was the Dobe even safe? What about Sakura and everyone else?

"There's more." Madara drawled and Sasuke's eyes narrowed further. Madara looked hard at Sasuke.

"What!?" He snapped. Madara tutted, his spiky hair whipping around as he began a slow pace around the cave.

"The fifth Hokage was wounded during the attack and is currently indisposed." Madara looked between the brothers. "A replacement had to be named."

Itachi felt his knees weaken at this. The elder Uchiha pursed his lips thoughtfully, his eyes cold. He looked to Itachi who desperately tried to regain his bearings. Sasuke at his side continued to stare at Madara, waiting for him to continue.

"Shimura Danzō has been elected the sixth Hokage during this crisis." Madara stated and Itachi shook his head.

"No no...not him..." He murmured, voice weak. Sasuke shot him an apprehensive glance and reached out to steady him. Nausea rose in his stomach at the thought. Danzō was the last scum he would want in power.

"And of course...there were many victims during this battle and it just so happens..." Madara was obviously amused by this. Sasuke looked to him sharply as the man walked around the cave. Itachi barely heard, staring dully at the cave wall. Danzō was Hokage...of everyone worthy enough for the role...it had to be _Danzō_...

"Knowing that both of you knew and were close to him..." Madara drawled on and Sasuke's eyes narrowed while Itachi blinked. Madara studied both boys for a long moment. His eyes landed and remained on Itachi as he spoke.

"Hatake Kakashi was among the casualties during the attack."

A ringing entered Sasuke's ears and he fell back. His back hit the wall and he leaned heavily against it unable to move. Itachi stood very still. He stared at Madara, waiting for the man to laugh it off. However, the Uchiha continued to gaze at Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and let out a low breath. He took a step back. Then another. Madara watched as he backed away from his brother and mentor. Sasuke continued to stare blankly into space. Itachi lifted his head, eyes suddenly perfectly blank. He stared up at his Madara for a long moment before turning on his heel and slowly walking out of the cave, each step weaker than the last.

His feet led him away from the safety of the cave. He walk unsteadily towards the riverbank and sank down before it. He stared into the water in silence for several moments. His hands remained limp at his side. He felt no strength to move. His chest burnt. Memories flooded him. He was not ready for this.

 _"It's cold out tonight, Itachi."  
_

 _"Is it?"_

 _"You're hardly dressed warm enough."_

 _"It's fine." The boy replied, voice soft.  
_

 _"You've always hated the cold."  
_

 _"That's very true." Itachi admitted.  
_

 _"Is it okay if I sit with you?"  
_

 _"Please."_

 ** _"Did I tell you I loved you? Before I did it?" Itachi asked suddenly. Desperate to know. He stared at the nin and Kakashi did not look up from Itachi's hand. He stroked small circles on his wrist before bringing the Uchiha's hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on the side of his slender wrist. Itachi's heart fluttered and a warm heat filled his chest at the feeling of those lips on his skin._**

 ** _"You did." Kakashi finally admitted. Itachi smiled. "And I didn't sat it back..." He released Itachi's wrist and Itachi pulled back with a small nod. He was not disappointed. He did not deserve this man's love._**

 _"I don't think I could have stopped," He murmured. "No matter why I left...I don't think I could have ever stopped loving you." He whispered against Kakashi's lips._

 _"I love you." Kakashi blurted out, desperate for the boy to know. Desperate for him to understand that he always had. Itachi offered Kakashi a smile, and if there were tears in his eyes, the rain washed them away. He reached for Kakashi again. This gentle soft hearted shinobi. This boy who deserved the world but was blotted from it instead. Itachi pressed his lips to Kakashi's forehead._

 _"Perhaps in another life I could have made you happy," The Uchiha's voice was shaky, his hands on either side of Kakashi's face. "Maybe we could have had a happy ending...but not in this one. I've ruined those chances...and I'm so sorry. Maybe one day I'll find out why I did it. Maybe one day you will forgive me." He pulled the Copy nin in for another kiss and Kakashi returned it as if it were their last, as if to make up for the last time they kissed before everything burned around them. Itachi pulled away again, his lips laying a final gentle kiss on the side of Kakashi's cheek. "Forgive me, Kakashi-sempai..."_

 _ **"The east side of the hideout is clear for now. Go." He nodded once, the cane sounding louder. Itachi blinked.**_

 _ **"Kakashi-"**_

 _ **"Go." Kakashi whispered, his expression going blank. Itachi offered the man a weak smile before bolting down the hall and out of sight.**_

That had been the last time he had seen Kakashi. And like with Kisame there were so many things left unsaid. Kakashi had allowed Itachi to escape, despite his status as a missing nin. Itachi had ran. He had never said goodbye.

And Itachi began to cry.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Hope your holidays were good! Updates will be hopefully speeding up again!**


	34. It's A Cold And it's A Broken Hallelujah

**I know...Kakashi's death was a doozy...I was going to include the scene in the story but I figured it worked just as well to have it mentioned so carelessly by I urge you to recall the comics and his death in them as well...  
**

* * *

A wasteland lay before them. A heavily silence permeating the area. The smell of blood and dirt filling the air. Hinata breathed heavily, her shoulders hunched with Sakura at her side. The pinkette stood shakily, gritting her teeth as her sharp green eyes surveyed the land.

So much death...

So much destruction...

She reached for Hinata's hand and he girl gripped her tightly, her pale eyes exhausted but determined as she slowly stood. The two girls stood backs straight and expressions both determined as they gazed at the destroyed land before them.

Nearby, Tenten and Neji trudjed through the dirt, Tenten's ankle was twisted, Neji supported her against his arm as he moved. Neither spoke but their silence nearly screamed their emotions. The fire was not dead. Ahead they spotted Guy and Lee approaching, Guy's expression relived at seeing his former students safe. They were the only whole team left.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru stood silently together. Shikmaru's face was bloody and Chouji looked worse for wear but they stood united. Ino's hand reached for Shikamaru's and Chouji's and they silently took her hands. They moved forward, lucky to still be alive. Asuma heavy on their minds.

Shino's face was unreadable as he approached Kiba who offered him a weak grin, Akamaru barking happily. The two boys looked towards Hinata who nodded once at them, her face set and looking suddenly less like a shy young girl and more like the Hyuuga heiress her birth title claimed her to be. The sky above was bright, not a cloud in sight. The sun shined down on the remnants of the village. Like a beacon to safety, it encased the torn village in sunshine and light.

The teams were bruised.

Some were gone.

But they were not broken.

Naruto stood among the rubble, his face bruised and lip split. His bright blue eyes were narrowed on the orange haired figure standing before him. The teen forced his legs not to buckle and he took a step forward, followed by another. He was Uzumaki Naruto. He would not give up...he would protect his precious people. His breathing was ragged and he could feel hot blood roll languidly down the side of his face. He would not die. Not today.

Not today.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Itachi's voice rang clear across the nearly empty valley and if Madara was not...Madara he would have laughed out loud at the expression that crossed Sasuke's face.

"What?" The teen questioned, still staring at Itachi as if offended. Itachi continued to walk, but his eyes were fixed on his brother as he moved forward.

"You are not tracking Danzō down." He stated firmly. Sasuke looked positively scandalized that Itachi had just told him no. He had been so sure Itachi would allow him to after what had happened with Kisame. Danzō had betrayed their agreement. So why should Itachi continue to honor it? It made no sense. Sasuke could not comprehend it.

"You're kidding right?" He managed and Itachi stopped walking, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Madara fought down a grin and settled himself in the grass, watching the siblings. They had awoken early that morning. Neither Sasuke or Itachi getting much sleep with the news they were given. Both had their own ways of coping with Kakashi's death and neither complimented the other in method. Itachi had vanished for a couple hours, hiding away and mourning in solitude. Sasuke had stayed in the cave but had not reacted to anything, his expression completely blank and reminding Madara of Itachi after the massacre. Itachi had returned early in the morning, looking as calm and collected as he usually did. Perhaps he had quickly come to terms with it. The boy was well acquainted with death as it was. He had watched Shisui end his life. He had killed nearly his entire clan. He had watched one lover walk to his death and now had to hear second hand of another, and the village that fell despite all his hopes.

While Itachi continued to close down with each tragedy, Sasuke reacted differently. Half his life he had been forced to live with hatred and anger and pain. Half his life he had struggled and persevered. He was not someone to let his anger go. He allowed to it consume him. To make him stronger. And like with hatred before, it festered. He had begun to stew in his hatred. Each death fresh on his mind.

His pain was vocal. His pain was the blood of his parents streaked on the smooth wooden floors of his home that would never be home again. His pain was Itachi coldly admitting to the deed and tormenting him with the vision of it. His pain was Itachi returning, older and crueler and like before, torturing him. Sasuke's pain was fighting him and Itachi returning as a boy with eyes far more innocent than they had a right to be. After all he had done. He had taken the innocence out of Sasuke's gaze. Why should he have it? His pain was finding out the truth, and learning the torment his brother had suffered to protect him. His pain was loud and it roared.

He stared at Itachi who gazed back with an unreadable expression on his face, his dark eyes giving away nothing. Madara however, noticed the boy's fingers reach to lightly touch Kisame's forehead protector, as if to assure himself it was still there. He had Kisame's box hidden away in his backpack as well. He shifted his had on his shoulder and looked down at the grass.

"I never kid." He replied dully and Sasuke's lips pinched in annoyance.

"Konoha's weakened," He began to argue hotly. "Danzō won't be able to defend himself from an attack." Itachi however was already shaking his head, looking weary.

"Danzō has made it clear he wants us both dead." Itachi muttered, lowering his hand and fixing his brother with a pointed look. "We can't risk playing into his hands just so you can play avenger." These words had Sasuke's eyes narrowing in a sudden rage. **  
**

"THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US!" Sasuke roared loudly. Ahead, a flock of birds took off in flight as Sasuke's loud voice. "THEY TOOK OUR HOME, OUR FAMILY...EVERYTHING! AND YOU ** _DEFEND_** THEM!" He rounded quickly on Itachi who stared back clearly unimpressed.

"I agreed to the mission." Came the cold reply.

"Because you were backed into a corner." Sasuke's lip curled into a sneer. It seemed the brothers were finally in confrontation about the massacre. Madara had wondered how long it would take for it to oil over and it seemed Kakashi's death had been that boiling point for Sasuke.

"Because I knew it had to be done!"

"You killed our _family_ for them Itachi! You killed Shisui! You **tortured** me!" Sasuke's voice cracked and Itachi clenched his eyes shut before answering, his own voice wavering.

"I knew my role. I knew what I had to do."

"And you'd be willing to bend over for Danzō and the rest of the elders to fill that role!" Sasuke snarled and once again, if Madara was not Madara he would have winced at that statement. Itachi stared at his brother. For a moment, the clearing was silent. When he spoke next it was perfectly composed.

"If that was what needed to be done, I would have **_bent over_** for the entire _village_." He watched as Sasuke blinked in shock. They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke fixed his sibling with a cold stare.

"I have no doubt about that." Sasuke sneered. " _ **Father**_ would be so proud of you."

"Father's dead. He's not feeling much of anything." Itachi responded with no emotion and Sasuke bristled. Madara nearly whistled at the low blow.

 _Ouch._

"You haven't changed. You might have had motives for killing everyone, but you're still as heartless as you were that night." Sasuke coolly muttered and Itachi lifted his chin in defiance. The last shield he had to offer before breaking down.

 _Double ouch._

"Clearly." Itachi's voice was colder than Madara had ever heard it before. Sasuke took a step back, shaking his head.

"I can't...I can't even _**look**_ at you right now." He stated in disgust. He turned on his heel and briskly made his way through the grass, Itachi stalking off in the opposite direction. Madara looked between the two, having the time of his life. He watched as Sasuke vanished out of sight and as Itachi swiftly made his way down the hillside, the cloak he wore billowing around him, his grip on his backpack fierce. Madara rolled his eyes to the sky.

"Were we ever this dramatic?" He asked the clouds and a lightly gust of wind whipped around him and the elder grinned.

* * *

Obito found the teenager sulking in the back of a smoke infested bar. He had two empty sake cups in front of him and was working on the third.

"There he is!" Suigetsu hissed from behind Obito who nodded and motioned for the trio to follow him. When Sasuke noticed them, he leaned against his seat, eyes scanning each one before settling on Obito who snorted.

"I bring your little team back for you and you're not even there to greet them." Obito muttered with a shake of his head. Obito sat across from Sasuke, pushing the sake towards him. He had managed to gather up Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu before the attack on Konoha. All three had been eager to return to Sasuke and curious about the situation. That however was for Sasuke to tell. Sasuke pushed the sake away and Suigetsu was quick to take it.

Sasuke eyed Suigetsu for a moment while Karin rolled her eyes, fixing her glasses as they slid down her nose. She looked to Sasuke who watched as Obito ordered himself a drink.

"You took your time coming back..." The spiky haired Uchiha scowled. Obito shrugged, grinning behind the mask.

"There were...delays..."

"Hn."

"Madara alerted me that you had ran off and so there was a delay in finding you." The drink was placed in front of him and he handed it to Karin who beamed, thanking him. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Konoha was leveled."

"Yes."

"Kakashi's dead." Sasuke stared hard at Obito who sat still for a moment.

"Unfortunate...but he was always the type to lay down his life for others." He finally replied, voice light as if discussing something of amusement. "Your Kyuubi friend was not there during the attack but he has already returned and met Pein"

"Pein?' Sasuke rose a brow.

"The **leader** of the Akatsuki. Killed Jiraya. He was the one who leveled Konoha. My spies say the Uzumaki brat had returned to the village and had confronted him..." He trailed off and Sasuke stared.

"And?"

"And the Uzumaki brat has defeated him." He shrugged lazily. "Quite impressive. But I have bigger news." He drawled and Sasuke relaxed, content on knowing Naruto had not been killed and more than a bit impressed with knowing the Dobe had defeated a so called God. Nothing but the best from Konoha's future Hokage.

"The five Kages will be meeting at the summit in two days time."Danzō will be there." Sasuke slowly looked up, his eyes hidden by his hair. Karin watched him in concern as Juugo's brows furrowed. Sasuke spared none of them a glance as he stared hard at Obito.

"You can get me there." He stated softly. Obito nodded. All at once all other noise in the dingy tavern were forgotten. Sasuke's sole attention was now on the masked man sitting so casually in front of him. Obito seemed to be having the time of his life, looking from Karin to Juugo and towards Suigetsu.

"By the way-" He had began but Sasuke kicked him under the table before Suigetsu noticed that Obito was talking to him. no doubt he was going to inform Suigetsu about Kisame's death and no doubt Suigetsu would go after the Samehada. He did not need any distractions with this. He continued to stare hard at Obito who shrugged and leaned forward in his seat, crossing his fingers in front of his face.

"They will not be expecting an attack from you so soon after Konoha. Danzō will have no idea."

Sasuke's eyes activated. The Sharingan glowing ominously. Karin watched as Sasuke stared the man down, his aura dark and Karin fought the shiver than ran down her spine. She wondered what they had missed in this last week. What had happened to Sasuke during this time? Sasuke was as closed off as ever and his aura frightened Karin.

"Get me there. Take me to him." Sasuke ordered, voice clipped. At this Obito leaned back in his seat with a little laugh. Sasuke was still so ignorant on so many things. He could just imagine the boy's reaction when he found out the entire truth. How close he had been to the truth by implying his brother would sleep with the man. He wondered how much guilt he could possibly live with. So he enjoyed the view, his tilted and grinning behind his mask.

"Gladly."


	35. When You Finally Trust Me

Itachi had been quick to put distance between Sasuke and himself. Madara had yet to follow and this allowed the young Uchiha to flee down the riverbank. His eyes stung and his throat ached but he did not cry. He approached the edge of the river and took off his backpack, setting it down in the tall grass. He took a seat beside it and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees.

Itachi closed his eyes, listening to the grass rustle at his side and the water pass. Sasuke was being completely unreasonable. Go after Danzō? His brother had turned out so much like his father that it was painful. That same arrogance and coldness. That same awful vengeful pride as eyes bore into Itachi's. Know your duty Itachi. Stop being so soft Itachi. And how had that turned out for Uchiha Fugaku?

The boy flopped back in the grass, looking towards the sky. His rested his hand over his now dirty backpack, fingers tracing over a loose string, absently twirling it around as he watched a cloud lazily pass overhead. He pulled the backpack over to him and opened it, pulling out Kisame's box and setting in on his stomach. He stared at it hard, wanting to open it but at the same time feeling as if these weren't for his eyes. Not yet, anyways. He traced his fingers over his name, quietly finding himself missing the large Kiri nin. It felt like everything around him was falling apart. Kisame was gone. His family dead. Shisui was now an echo in the wind. Konoha destroyed and Kakashi lost with it. Now Sasuke...

Had Itachi made the right choice?

Should he have not interfered and stuck by his clan? What would have happened if he had? Woud there even be a Konoha? Or would Fugaku, in his arrogance renamed it in something more **worthy** of the Uchiha regime?

Itachi did not even want to think about it. He quickly placed the box back in his backpack, hugging the backpack to his chest and closing his eyes tightly. The sun offered little warmth and Itachi let out a weak cough, the ache in his throat unbearable. Slowly, the boy rolled onto his side, feeling utterly foolish. He stood, backpack in hand and adjusted Kisame's forehead protector as it began to slide down his arm.

He would not wait for Madara. No doubt the man knew exactly where he was. Itachi briefly considered going to find where Sasuke had skulked off to but was in no mood to speak to his irrational brother. Instead Itachi began to walk ahead, brushing his dark bangs from his face. He was not exactly sure where he was headed, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own and continued to walk a steady path forward, leaving Sasuke further behind.

* * *

Two nights passed before Sasuke returned to Itachi. He had been stubborn, but with prodding from Obito the boy had returned to his brother. Juugo and Karin were able to track him down. Annoyance bit at Sasuke when he realized that Itachi was alone. Where had Madara gone? Yet, Itachi hand managed just fine with no one and no doubt sensed Sasuke approaching. He had not stood or reacted, simply awaiting his sibling.

Sasuke slowly approached his brother who looked towards him with tired eyes, his cloak wrapped securely around his thin shoulders. The spiky haired Uchiha took a seat next to Itachi. They sat for a moment, neither speaking. Sasuke did not look at his sibling as he leaned forward, arms wresting heavily on his legs.

"Hey." He greeted, finally looking at the other, his eyes tracing over Itachi, observing how disheveled the boy looked.

"Hello." Itachi murmured, tightening his hold on the cloak. He knew Sasuke's team were just outside his sight, but none of them seemed hostile. Just nervous. Sasuke must have told them.

"Where did you go?" Itachi asked, throat parched and lungs hurting. Sasuke did not reply for a long while, Itachi figured he never would. Yet after a moment the other Uchiha let out a sigh.

"I needed space to think." He muttered, is voice low. He reached towards Itachi and pulled a blade of grass from his sibling's mussed hair. Itachi looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"You've got to stop apologizing." Sasuke breathed in exasperation.

"Sorry." Itachi managed, earning a fond smile from his brother. At this angle he looked more like mother. They sat in silence for a long moment, Itachi noting how tense Sasuke was. He removed the cloak.

"What will we do now?" Itachi asked. Once again Sasuke was silent for a moment, his face contemplative.

"After Danzō is dealt wi-" Sasuke was quickly cut off.

"You still want to go after him!?" Itachi snapped, annoyance heavy in his voice. He watched as Sasuke's once fond features hardened again.

Well the peace had not lasted long.

"Yes, Itachi. I still want to go after him." The teenager seethed, eyes narrowing. Once again, Itachi was being completely irrational. Where was his pride!?

"We've been over this. You'll be killed if you go after him. You cannot possibly hope to face and defeat him." Itachi explained as if speaking to an infant. Sasuke stood, scowl in place and began to pace.

"So now what!? We just run away!?"

"We survive!" Itachi hissed.

"That's not living! Itachi, you-" Sasuke turned sharply. He looked up as Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu approached, his shoulders relaxing as Karin offered him a weak smile. Karin obviously had stepped in before a fight could break out. Sasuke scowled in annoyance at this but heavily took a seat far from Itachi. Karin quickly approached Itachi, smile in place.

"I'm so glad to see you again." She murmured, placing a gentle hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi offered her a slight smile.

"It's good to see you too." He replied. Juugo nodded at Itachi and Suigetsu waggled his fingers.

"Thanks for knocking us out, brat." He stated, a teasing grin on his lips. That teasing grin kept Itachi from looking away and he offered his own weak smile in return.

"Anytime." He hummed. Suigetsu merely smiled, taking a seat beside Karin and Juugo. Karin leaned against Suigetsu's arm as she watched Itachi.

"How are you?" She questioned and Itachi shrugged.

"I'm well." He offered. Karin looked like she wanted to ask more but Sasuke shook his head, silencing her. Instead she and Suigetsu took the chance to explain what the brothers had missed during their absence. Sasuke took out his knapsack and rifled through it, glancing at Itachi as the boy let out a weak cough.

Sasuke handed Itachi a flask of water and the boy gratefully took it. He listened as Karin explained the attack on Konoha, Suigetsu interjecting several times to correct the girl. So Pein was now dead. Defeated by the very boy he had been hunting. It was ironic but relieving to know that Naruto and Sakura had survived the battle. He brought the flask to his lips and drank the cold water. Apparently Zetsu and Hidan had been sent after the Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki but had failed to capture the man who had since then allied with Naruto.

Juugo quietly explained Tsunade's condition, his warm eyes filled with worry over the woman. Itachi was certain she would recover. The woman was far too stubborn to stay down for long.

"So, Danzō's the big bad in this whole thing?" Suigetsu drawled, arms crossed. "And you two had this...deal. He turned on you. Konoha's gone. You've got your brother. Why not just kill the bastard?" Sasuke looked smug at this but Itachi shook his head. He wiped at sweat beading his forehead.

"Konoha may be down, but it will never be gone. There will always be a village to protect." He replied, suddenly realizing how tired he was. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and muttered about 'noble bullshit'. Sasuke looked towards Itachi, watching as the boy leaned forward, rubbing the side of his head as his brows furrowed. Itachi licked his lips, unsure to why he was suddenly feeling so lightheaded. Perhaps the lack of food... but this was...this was... Itachi shook his head.

The four teenagers fell silent as they watched Itachi. The boy's mouth was opening and closing, eyes narrowed in obvious distress. He attempted to stand, hand reaching for the wall for support, but as soon as he stood a wave of dizziness overtook him and he stumbled, falling onto all fours. He heard Sasuke stand, speaking to the other three softly. Itachi crawled forward, his arms fighting not to buckle. He felt Sasuke approach and kneel down at his side.

"I don't feel so well..." He mumbled, words feeling garbled. His face nearly hit the dirt if Sasuke had not steadied him, holding him upright. Itachi panted weakly, the world spinning.

"It's okay, Aniki. Just breathe." Sasuke murmured, voice soft. Itachi felt Sasuke rubbing soothing circles on his back. He pushed at Sasuke, hating being coddled. He tried to speak but found the words sluggish, as if his tongue was swollen. He slumped forward, his forehead striking the earth as he let out a weak whine.

"Let's get you to sleep." Sasuke hummed, he reached for Itachi again, one arm around his back and one under his knees, lifting him up in his arms. Itachi's head fell back heavily, his eyes dilated as he stared at the open sky in confusion.

"S'uke..." He slurred, tremors wracking his body as Sasuke calmly carried him to a bedroll.

"I'm sorry Itachi." He stated, voice collected. Itachi blinked uncomprehendingly. Realization slowly dawning on him.

"You...drug...me..." He forced out. If he could shake his head in denial he would. Sasuke would never drug him. Sasuke loved him.

"I had to keep you out of my way," Sasuke replied as he settled Itachi down. Itachi blinked back traitorous tears as he stared up at Sasuke. The teen would not look at him as he drew the blankets around him. "Danzō and the elders need to pay. You would have stopped me." He finally looked Itachi in the eye, his expression hardened. Itachi could have wept. Instead he opted for a single shake of his head that took nearly everything out of him. Sasuke looked towards Juugo who stood watching the pair calmly in the background.

"You'll watch over him?" Sasuke muttered and Juugo nodded.

"With my life." He responded softly. Sasuke nodded once and his eyes shifted to look towards Juugo and Suigetsu who stood waiting.

"We leave in two minutes. Find Obito." He informed them. They voiced their understanding and quickly made themselves scarce, feeling like the lowest of people. Sasuke turned back to Itachi, running his hands through the boy's hand as Itachi fought to remain conscious.

"Sleep, Aniki." He murmured and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Itachi's brow. Itachi's hand shot forward, grasping at Sasuke's arm.

"Don't...go..." He slurred and Sasuke sighed, easily slipping free from Itachi's weak grasp. He stood, moving away from Itachi and grabbed his katana. He heard Juugo let out a surprised noise and the spiky haired Uchiha turned just as Itachi, who had somehow made it to his feet lunged for him. It was almost heartbreaking, how easily Sasuke grappled against Itachi, pinning his arms to his side as the boy struggled.

"Let it go Itachi. You can't stop me." He firmly stated.

"Please..." Itachi managed, staring up at his brother in desperation. If Sasuke did this...if Sasuke killed Danzō...there would be only war... it would all be for nothing. Itachi went limp in Sasuke's arms, his head falling back and his arms hanging weakly at his side with Sasuke's arm under his back to make sure he did not fall.

"Ahh," A voice called out. "I see he took the news well." Obito hummed as he approached with Karin and Suigetsu.

Sasuke ignored them as he lifted Itachi back into his arms, the boy dead weight against his chest. His head hung limply and Sasuke quickly shifted so Itachi's head was laying against his shoulder. He stared at Itachi in silence, shame heavy in his chest. He carried Itachi back to the pallet and knelt down next to it. He could feel his teams eyes on him as he lay Itachi down. He paid them no mind as he drew the blanket around his brother, tucking him in as if he were a young child. He reached forward, gently stroking a hand through Itachi's dark locks, damp from sweat.

"What drug did I give him." He muttered not looking away from Itachi.

"A powerful sedative. How much did you give him?" Obito questioned, approaching the siblings.

"The cap full." Sasuke replied and heard Obito tut in annoyance.

"Well let's hope he hasn't overdosed." He responded and Sasuke swiftly turned on the man who lifted his hands defensively. "I wasn't the one who drugged him. Just make sure Juugo here watches over him." At this Sasuke grit his teeth. After meeting Obito at the bar the man had given him a drug to keep Itachi from interfering with their plan. Sasuke had not even questioned it. He had taken the water flask and put the drug in it. He had swirled it around until it had dissolved. He had brought it with him when returning to Itachi. He had handed it to his brother who had taken it so trusting, so sure that Sasuke would never do _anything_ to harm him. He had drank it as Sasuke watched on in tense preparation.

What kind of monster was he?

Itachi had drank it and had been so confused to why he did not feel well. It had not even struck him to be suspicious of his oh so wonderful brother. And Sasuke had watched. He had simply watched as Itachi collapsed. Legs unable to support his weight. Sasuke had done nothing as Itachi struggled, crawling fearfully around. His dignity had been washed away with the drug in his system. Of course he had not immediately suspected Sasuke. Sasuke was his brother. Why would Sasuke ever drug him? He and Sasuke were reunited. Sasuke was not Danzō. Sasuke was not the elders. Sasuke was the only person who would never purposely hurt him. Not anymore.

This victory felt cheap. The hollowness in Sasuke's chest hurt. Reaching forward, he removed Itachi's necklace and fastened it around his own neck. A token to take into this battle. A piece of his brother to stay with him. He slowly stood, eyes trained on Itachi. Would Itachi forgive him for this betrayal? Would Sasuke forgive himself? He probably never would. Yet Sasuke did not regret it. Itachi was too soft. Too gentle to strike back at Danzō. But Sasuke was not. Sasuke would avenge his fallen family and his broken brother. Itachi would learn in time, that Sasuke had been right.

* * *

Sasuke walked with a swagger that spoke volumes. His shoulders were straight, his stride long and his gait almost catlike. He did not trudge on like the teenager he was. He did not stomp forward like the child he sometimes behaved like. He walked like a man who knew his destination and knew nothing could keep him from reaching it. He could hear his team and Obito following close behind. Their destination was so **_close_**.

The Five Kage Summit had just begun. Danzō was there to represent Tsunade. No doubt the man was sitting very comfortably. Probably basking in his success. His arrogance must be wafting, every other Kage must be choking on it. Sasuke could picture that smug look on that man's awful face. He thought he had won. He thought Itachi and Sasuke were no threat. Not with himself in the seat of power.

Let him.

Let Danzō think he had won. It would be all the more sweeter when Sasuke burned it all down. He would gladly burn the world down. He turned to Karin and Suigetsu who took it as a sign to prepare for attack. The two took off and Sasuke glanced towards Obito who gave the teen a thumbs up.

"Ready brat?" He called out

"Danzō's mine. Anyone else does not matter." Sasuke coldly stated, his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. Obito chuckled.

"Oh no doubt. I would have it no other way. Perhaps you will learn his other dirty little secret when you meet him." Obito hummed, voice muffled behind his mask. Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed as he stared at the man.

"What secret?"

"Not mine to tell." Obito shrugged and Sasuke regarded the other Uchiha coldly.

"Does it involve Itachi?" He asked slowly. Dread filled him at the thought. What more had Danzō put Itachi through?

"Doesn't it always?" Obito shot back before vanishing into the air and leaving Sasuke standing alone. Sasuke tore his eyes away from where Obito had stood and turned to cast his gaze upon the building before him. Somewhere in there, Danzō sat unaware. Thinking he had won. He had no idea the Uchiha's he had ordered to be slaughtered were about to have their vengeance. That the fire he had tried to put out would rise like a phoenix and burn everything in their way.

Danzō's time was up. He would die at Sasuke's feet and Itachi would be avenged. He felt Itachi's necklace, warm against his throat. He reached for it and touched it gently.

"This is for you Aniki." He breathed into the crisp air. "I will destroy him for you." He grasped the necklace.

"All for you."

* * *

 **We're nearly there people! Sasuke vs Danzō is coming up!**


	36. A Silhouette Of Doom

**As is probably obvious, this is completely different from canon. So Naruto and Sakura make appearances, Sakura does not go after Sasuke to 'join' him. (She's over her infatuation)The Sasuke in this is not quite as deranged as in canon. This Sasuke still has his brother and still has his humanity. So no worries about Karin being shanked. Yet...Sasuke also does not have the Mangekyou Sharingan, which in canon is what helped him take Danzō down...hmmmm.**

* * *

His vision faded in and out, lights dancing overhead. His arms were too heavy to lift. His fingers, stiff and weak. For hours, Itachi could only lay unable to open his eyes or make any noise. He had never felt so weak in his life. He had never felt such violent fear at how powerless he had become. How powerless **Sasuke** had made him. He wasn't even sure what was stronger. The blind terror or the crushing ache of betrayal. Several times he would attempt to move, only to find his body unresponsive. He cried tears of frustration, with only Juugo as witness. The teen was a silent sentient, watching over Itachi as if his life depended on it. **  
**

With the drugs in his system, it left Itachi too weak to speak. Each time he gained even a bit of strength, Juugo would force another dose of the drug down his throat, despite Itachi's weak struggles and desperate cries.

"He's doing this to protect you, Itachi." Juugo stated at one point, his expression pained as Itachi thrashed in his grip. Itachi could have screamed. He wanted to tear at the older teen, to fight against him. All of Itachi's control. Gone. With one drink of that foul poisoned water and Itachi was limp and useless. Every four or so hours, he lost himself.

Finally, a day after Sasuke had left, Itachi found his chance to escape. He had just begun gaining his bearings, and Juugo had sensed it and was approaching with the drug.

"I...have...to...use...I...bathroom..." Itachi mumbled, face drawn in concentration at each word. Juugo had listened and nodded slowly, putting the drug away.

"Okay, I've got you." He murmured, approaching Itachi and helping the boy sit up, his hand supporting the back of Itachi's head so he didn't go limp. He helped Itachi stand, the boy leaning heavily against Juugo for support. Itachi's knees began to buckle, he griped Juugo's shirt, face pained. Juugo remained patient, allowing Itachi to gain his footing before leading him to the tree line. They stood in the brush, listening to the nightlife. Itachi shakily stepped forward, reaching and leaning heavily against a tree, all energy depleted from him. He grit his teeth and pushed forward, hearing Juugo close behind. Itachi closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose before turning towards Juugo, ignoring the wave of vertigo that rushed over him.

"Can... I have some privacy?" He asked, voice wavering but slowly gaining strength. Juugo shook his head, his amber eyes gentle.

"Sasuke wants me to watch after you." He explained and Itachi nearly sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, and you are doing a wonderful job...please. You've already taken everything else from me. Allow me this one dignity." Itachi's voice dropped and Juugo nodded after a moment, his expression shamed. He stepped back.

"Alright, I'll be close by if you need anything." He stated, averting his eyes. Itachi offered a weak nod.

"Thank you."

Once Itachi was behind the treeline he sank to his knees, no longer able to support his weight. He leaned forward, eyes closed and breathed sharply through his knees to control his churning stomach. Finally, unable to handle it anymore he forced his fingers down his throat and vomited all over the grass, clearing his stomach of the vile drug. There would be no way the drug would be free on his system for awhile. He did not have time to wait it out. He would have to make his escape soon.

Juugo was another story.

There was no way he could defeat the older teen in his current state. Yet Itachi was not called a genius for nothing. He could outsmart the other boy and make a run for it. Juugo meanwhile was sitting a against a tree, watching a chipmunk with a warm smile as it scurried along a tree branch overhead. When he heard the soft footsteps approach, he stood and offered Itachi an arm for support as the boy leaned heavily against him.

"I do not feel so well." Itachi managed weakly. Juugo's brows furrowed. It would do him no good to give Itachi too much of the sedative. The boy was already weakened as it was. A smaller dose would do just as well.

"Let's get you something to drink." He murmured and caught the distraught look that passed through Itachi's dark eyes. "Without the sedative. I don't want you overdosing." He said kindly. Itachi's lips quirked into a weak smile.

"Thank you." He allowed Juugo to help him back to the camp. As the large teen settled him against his bedroll he closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Juugo asked softly. Itachi nodded.

"I just feel...weak." He let out a bitter laugh. As Juugo shuffled to find a fresh flask of water Itachi took this time to take in his surroundings. He could see the cap of the sedative nestled in a backpack. If he could sneak it into Juugo's water without him noticing...

"Here." Juugo pulled Itachi from his thoughts as he brought a flask of water to the boy. Itachi took it with weak fingers and thanked the teenager. He drank greedily, his throat parched. Juugo stood, awkwardly, face clouded in concern. He turned away, shuffling through the bags in search of something to feed Itachi who had not eaten since his initial drugging. He found a few protein bars and pulled two out from the bag. The fire flickered and he glanced at it, wondering if he needed to get more twigs to feed it. Once Itachi was back under he would worry about it.

He quickly pulled the wrapper from the bar. He turned to Itachi and offered him a bar. Itachi took it, and attempted to sit, but was unable to pull himself up. Juugo sighed. Itachi was not going anywhere. He looked towards the treeline.

"I'm going to grab a few twigs. I'll be right back." Itachi watched as he walked away. Once the boy was out of sight Itachi easily pulled himself into a sitting position and ate the bar. He barely tasted it as he reached for the sedative and poured and generous amount into each flask of water but his own. Licking his lips he put the drug back where he had found it and lay back, staring at the sky.

Juugo returned moments later with several twigs. He offered Itachi a small smile as he placed them in the fire. He sat across from Itachi and looked into the fire. He watched Itachi's eyes droop and felt his heartbeat slow. The large teen smiled to himself. Itachi was asleep moments later. He uncapped his water flask and took a sip, watching the flames.

He wondered what would happen once Danzō was dealt with.

Where would they go? Karin had falled in love with the village and no doubt Suigetsu had fallen for Karin. He would follow her to the ends of the earth...not that he would readily admit it...Juugo...he would stay by Sasuke as long as the other teen needed him there. He could not imagine himself anywhere else.

Sasuke had helped him so much...perhaps Konoha could become him home. He had made friends in the village. He could help them rebuild. He could...he could...he...

Itachi's eyes shit open as he heard Juugo slump forward, fast asleep. He sat up, eyes on the large male.

"Juugo." He hissed. He received no response. Itachi stood slowly, stretching his limbs and closing his eyes, he lightly walked forward, bare feet gliding through the grass. He reached the teen and checked his pulse. The drug was not as strong in Juugo as it had been in Itachi. Yet it would be enough to give Itachi time to escape. Itachi dressed quickly grabbing nearby weapons and some food rations. He lowered the blanket around Juugo and apologized softly.

Then he was gone.

* * *

Sasuke turned, his expression bland as he listened to the approaching footsteps. Sakura appeared first, her jade eyes narrowed as they focused on Sasuke. Naruto was not far behind, he skidded to a halt at the girl's side, his eyes zeroing in on Sasuke, looking torn between indignation and relief.

"Sasuke." Was all the blonde could manage. Sasuke's eyes focused on Naruto, taking in his ragged appearance.

"Naruto." He greeted. His voice was bored, but his body language spoke volumes. He was tense, prepared to fight.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked coldly, her eyes narrowed. She had been hurt enough because of Sasuke's actions. Sakura had finally let him go and with it, any lingering kindness towards the Uchiha.

"To kill Danzō." Came the monotone reply. Sakura slowly shook her head, expression disgusted.

"Is that all you can think of? Killing!?" She snapped. The silent question if Sasuke had killed Itachi lingered unsaid in the air. Sasuke had never been one to share information with the likes of Sakura before. Why would he start now? Naruto however continued to watch his former teammate with worried bright blue eyes.

"Sasuke? What happened?" He asked and the teen looked towards the blonde.

"Too much." He retorted. Sakura stared in confusion while Naruto took a hesitant step forward.

"Sasuke...they've labeled you a missing nin. Danzō wants you dead. You attacked Kakashi...why?" He stared at Sasuke, silently begging him to deny the accusations. Sasuke's shoulders slumped, unable to stand Naruto's stare.

"Danzō is my only target. Dobe...you...there are things you don't understand." Sakura blinked in surprise at Sasuke's expression, her mouth falling open at the sudden weakness.

"Then explain!" Naruto shouted, startling Sakura. Sasuke lifted his chin.

"I can't. Not yet. You have to let me pass Naruto. You have to stand aside."

"Give me one reason!" Naruto shot back.

"Because Itachi's still alive!" Came the quick answer. Sakura's breath sucked in a sharp gasp and Naruto blinked.

"What?" He managed after a moment of tensed silence.

"Itachi's alive... you were right Dobe. Something happened..it's all Danzō's fault. Everything...it's all him." Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing labored. "I don't want to fight you Naruto. But if I have to I will." He spoke with a broken type of plea. Something Naruto and Sakura had never heard from their teammate. Sakura's eyes shifted to Naruto, awaiting his actions. The blonde stared hard at Sasuke, his blue eyes conflicted. Sasuke stared back, silently willing the blonde to step aside. Naruto's hands clenched into tight fists and with obvious reluctance, he took a step back.

"Don't make me regret this Teme." He muttered roughly, reaching for Sakura who numbly followed. Sasuke's lips quirked into a weak smile.

"You won't Dobe. You'll see." Sasuke replied before taking off for the Summit, leaving Naruto and Sakura staring after him. Sakura whirled on Naruto, jade eyes wide with indignation.

"Naruto! What the hell was that!?" She snapped, voice ringing loudly through the empty clearing. Naruto did not turn from where he watched Sasuke fade away.

"Life's funny that way huh, Sakura-chan?" He murmured, a smile creeping over his lips. Sakura watched him shocked. He slowly tore his eyes towards the girl. She slowly shook her head, fighting down a smile.

"You knuckle head." She muttered softly, lightly pushing the boy's shoulder. Naruto nudged her back.

"Awww Sakura, you're making me blush!" He teased, grin widening along with hers. She reached forward and flicked his forehead. As the two continued to tease each other, they barely noticed the approaching footsteps.

"Hey you two, let's get a move on." The voice called out in amusement. "The Summit's begun." Naruto and Sakura turned, twin smiles on their faces.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Danzō crossed his fingers in front of his face as he listened to the other Kages deep in discussion. His eyes shifted to Gaara, taking in the teen who sat back straight and far it had gone uninterrupted. They were on brink of war and the room was tense with unease. He could see A was visibly unnerved by the events. No doubt his filthy demon brother had influence on him.

With all this prattle they would get nowhere. Konoha had suffered immensely. He shuddered as he thought of all the villagers who had been killed. The Akatsuki...they had done this. Plunging this world into chaos.

So many steps that needed to be taken yet no one was willing to take the plunge. Had Konoha not suffered enough? Itachi's face flashed through his mind and Danzō grit his teeth. That boy...the side of his face ached just to think of him. And that brother of his...together... a dangerous notion. He drummed his fingers on the surface in front of him. Those boys needed to be eliminated. They were a threat to humanity. A threat to Danzō.

"The Uchiha brothers remain at large." Danzō muttered. Gaara turned to the Hokage, expression blank.

"The Uchiha's?" He murmured in confusion. Danzō turned to the boy, mouth opening, but before he could utter a sound...

"Yes, Danzō. What about us?" A voice mockingly called out and the Kages all blinked in shock before looking towards the source of the voice from above. Sasuke Uchiha stood upside down on the ceiling, his eyes glowing with the Sharingan **.**

* * *

 **Woah! Major news! Kakashi lives! *Throws confetti* Also like I said before, this confrontation will be different from Canon so be aware of that! Hopefully it will still work out!  
**

 **Anyway, the official battle between Danzō and Sasuke will begin in the next chapter.**


	37. The Grand Duel

**Warning(s) Violence in this chapter! Lots of it! Also, mentions of rape. Danzō might appear a bit OOC, but honestly I'm not so sure about that either.**

 **I've gotta say, listening to the Kill Bill Soundtrack is making these scenes much more fun to write. Seriously, the Vol. 1 and 2. album really helped set the mood for the** **Danzō vs. Sasuke confrontation. I'm almost tempted to write a Kill Madara story or something with Itachi chopping bitches up in a wedding dress. Ahem...anyway...look...WORDS!**

* * *

With Kakashi's instructions to meet him and the rest of their squad at the mountainside, Sakura, Naruto and Sai were left to get there. Kakashi had no doubt suspected that Naruto had let Sasuke pass but did not confront him on it. Hadn't he done the same thing a week or so earlier by letting Itachi go? Instead the Copy nin had given his orders before vanishing in a cloud of smoke to join Gemna and Yamato who had spotted Sasuke's team skulking the area.

Sai turned to face the other two, blinking at their ragged appearances.

"You look awful."

"Nice to see you too asshole." Naruto greeted. Sai beamed at this. Naruto winked at the pinkette. Grinning, Sakura made her way forward only to gasp when she spotted a familiar orange mask appear. She stepped back quickly, calling out to Naruto.

"Ah, there you are." Tobi hummed as he surveyed Team 7. Naruto scowled at the man while Sakura instantly crouched, prepared to fight.

"Should have figured you would show your face." He stated with an annoyed stare. Tobi offered the blonde a little wave.

"Always nice to see you, brat." He greeted. He hopped from the tree branch he had been perched on and landed in front of the team.

"Sasuke's confronted Danzō?" He asked curiously. Sakura eyed the masked man, feeling Naruto shift at her side. Sai seemed the most calm of the teenagers, his body relaxed despite the tension in the air.

"Yes." Naruto finally uttered. Had it been the right choice to let Sasuke pass. Naruto had high suspicions of the man. It seemed everyone did at this point. Yet Danzō was the acting Hokage and Naruto had willingly betrayed him. Sakura had willingly betrayed him. Tobi tilted his head to the side as if listening to something in the distance. A slow laugh escaped him, muffled by the mask.

"Seems like the littlest Uchiha is on his way." Tobi cooed, leaning casually against the tree. Naruto glanced over his shoulder, brows furrowing.

"Itachi?"

"Yes, he'll pass by here soon." Tobi hummed. Sakura internally struggled on what to do with this information. Let Itachi pass as well or stop him. Itachi was still a missing nin. Still a murderer. No matter how suspicious Danzō was behaving, Sakura could find no reason to let Itachi go. Naruto however seemed to be thinking the opposite. His eyes were alight, his expression almost excited.

"I think he and Sasuke are working together now." He stated, looking towards Sai.

"Why is that?" Sai questioned, blinking. Sakura blew a puff of air, her expression stern. She did not bother to question Naruto. She had a job to do. She turned towards the direction Itachi was, prepared to face him.

"Wait!" The masked man called out and Sakura sighed, turning in annoyance.

"We have quite the tight schedule so if you don't mind-"

"Can it brat, I have information." Tobi stated. Sakura stilled, suspiciously staring at the Akatsuki member.

"You'd willingly give out information." She deadpanned.

"Well it's becoming common knowledge anyway. You might as well too." Tobi replied, flicking one wrist airily. Sai's eyes met Sakura's as she looked from him to the masked man in great suspicion. Naruto however looked as curious as ever. Sakura let out a low sigh, realizing if she wanted to get anywhere she needed to listen to the idiot.

"Make it quick." Sakura finally muttered, facing the man.

* * *

Itachi leaped from branch to branch, feet barely touching down before he was onto the next. He did not know how long he had been running. All he knew that the sedative had finally run its course and nothing could hold Itachi back. He knew he was getting close to the Summit. The very air held a stillness that made the boy want to gag. No doubt Sasuke had already struck. But Itachi could stop him. He had to.

Itachi tensed as he felt a familiar chakra quickly approach, and he reached for a weapon, eyes narrowed as Naruto hopped up a branch to meet him. The blonde reached the branch and looked up at the smaller boy.

"Sasuke said you were still alive." He chirped and Itachi frowned, hesitantly clutching his kunai.

"You've seen him." He murmured, confused by the kind expression Naruto wore.

"Yes, he passed by not long ago. He's going after Danzō."

So, Sasuke was not as far ahead as Itachi had feared.

"You let him pass?" He questioned and the blonde nodded, his face suddenly far older than it should be.

"Can't you feel it 'Tachi? There's something wrong with the guy. It's in the air. He's not a good person." Naruto's blue eyes were fiercely determined. He looked at Itachi closely, taking in the ragged state of dress and the shadows under his eyes.

"There's no way you're gonna fight like that."

"Naruto-"

"Here." Naruto reached into his pack and pulled out some smoke bombs. "One kunai isn't enough." He leaped up to the branch Itachi stood on.

"And you're gonna need backup." He firmly stated. Itachi knew there was no arguing with the boy.

"You would help me?"

"I-" Naruto broke off, suddenly unsure how to explain. Could he tell Itachi that the truth of the massacre was leaking out. Not after how hard Itachi had worked and how much he had suffered to keep it a secret. He couldn't do it now. "I would."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." The Uchiha managed, his smile tentative.

"Leaving without us?" Another voice called out and Itachi turned in surprise as Sakura and Sai steadily approached. Sakura reached a sturdy branch and landed, her eyes moving to Itachi and fighting the urge to grab the kid and drag him against her chest.

"Hello." Itachi greeted obviously having not expected either to come to his aid. Sai waved, smile in place. Naruto draped an arm around Itachi's shoulders, grinning ear to ear.

"Well kids, I think we're all set!' He beamed at the three teens who smiled back. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let-" She was cut off when Genma landed between her and Naruto and Itachi.

"Sorry kids. You're not going anywhere." He muttered, eyes narrowing at Itachi. Itachi stared back, expression relaxed. Naruto cursed.

"You really have the worst timing!" He snapped, shoving himself between Itachi and Genma, knowing Itachi was not about to fight the man.

"Itachi go!" Sakura shouted, blocking Genma from reaching the boy. Naruto leaped backwards, his hands performing a series of signs.

"Don't be fools!" Genma shouted. He dodged a punch from Sakura, completely shocked at them.

"GO! Find Sasuke!"

Itachi did not need to be told twice. He leaped from the branch, landing gracefully on the ground. He moved to rush off when a kunai flew by his cheek, narrowly missing him.

"It was foolish of you to come here today Itachi." Hatake Kakashi stated softly from above. Itachi stilled, feeling the world around him tilt as he stared at the man. Kakashi was staring back at him. Kakashi was alive. And breathing. And staring back at him.

"Perhaps it's what I am."

"No," Kakashi replied, twirling a kunai between his fingers. "You're many things. But fool is not one of them." He glanced briefly away from Itachi as if deep in thought.

"I was told you were dead." Itachi croaked and Kakashi's expression softened. They could hear Genma fighting off Sakura and Naruto ahead.

"I was." Kakashi replied, smiling slightly. Itachi blinked. "But I suppose that's a story for another time. You have a brother to find."

"You're letting me go?" Itachi frowned and Kakashi shrugged.

"Call it a momentary lack of judgement." Kakashi winked. "Better go before anyone notices." Itachi offered the man a small smile, eyes warm. He moved in the direction Sasuke was before stopping and looking over his shoulder at the Copy nin.

"It's good to see you sempai."

"Always a pleasure, Itachi." Kakashi murmured warmly and casually turned away as Itachi fled, fighting down a smile.

* * *

Smoke rose lazily from the earth. A lone figure stood among the wreckage, straight backed and face grim. Sasuke Uchiha's eyes were glowing with power as Danzō stared at him from across the battlefield. His bandages were torn and dirty, his skin shining with perspiration. His legs had lost all feeling. One obviously broken. He was no longer ble to support his weight and dropped to the dirt. Sasuke slowly began to approach, hand on the hilt of the katana.

"You are stronger than I had anticipated." Danzō chuckled bitterly, his teeth bloody. "Perhaps you could have made something out of yourself." He watched Sasuke who lifted his katana and approached the elder at a leisurely pace.

"You've lost it all." Sasuke mused. "How fitting that an Uchiha would bring you to your knees."

"Then do it. Avenge your clan and your precious _Niisan_." The elder jeered. Sasuke stared down at him in disgust.

"Tempting as that is...I will not be killing you." Sasuke intoned softly. Danzō's eyes widened. "The only person who has any right to put you down is too kind. And as much as I disagree with his decisions. I will respect them." Sasuke took a step back. His face clear of all anger. It was as if all emotion had been washed from him. Danzō stared, uncomprehendingly. Casting the elder one last look of placid indifference, he turned on his heel and began to stride away. No doubt, back to Itachi. Danzō rose unsteadily, ignoring the shooting pain in his side.

"You would just walk away!?" Danzō snarled, panting painfully as he struggled to his feet. Sasuke turned over his shoulder, his dark eyes holding nothing but cold dismissal.

"You are pathetic. " Sasuke intoned, his expression bored. "I would like nothing more than to kill you slowly, but I find the idea of you living even more pleasurable. I will tell Konoha what you ordered a thirteen year old child to do. I will scream it from the rooftops. I will alert every man, woman and child. Shinobi and civilian. Kage and peasant. I will be heard. And you will face them. Perhaps they will execute you. Perhaps you will spend the rest of your pathetic existence locked away in some forsaken cell, rotting away. Powerless and hated."

"And your brother? You think you will be able to shield him?" Danzō sneered.

"Itachi...Itachi will live. He will prosper. Whether he returns to his original age or not. It does not matter. I will spend the rest of my life returning the protection he bestowed upon me. He will fall asleep each night, knowing that I am his brother. That I love him. That will never change."

"Heh, you truly belie-"

"Otouto." A soft voice called out and both turned sharply to see Itachi himself standing at the base of the rock formation, a large cloak draped over his shoulders and his expression so heart achingly proud that Sasuke knew without a doubt that he had heard everything."

"Niisan." Sasuke greeted tenderly, momentarily forgetting about the elder. "You found me." The silent apology for drugging him hung in the air and Itachi accepted it by taking Sasuke's sweat slicked hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Of course I did." He murmured, smiling up at Sasuke. He shot Danzō a quick glance, noting the man positively glaring at him. No doubt the whole eye incident fresh on his mind. "Let's go Sasuke. Naruto's on his way. There's nothing for us here." Sasuke nodded curtly, his throat working the slight lump that was forming in it.

"Yeah. Let's go." He smiled slightly and Itachi turned, cloak swirling around him as he made his way away from the battlefield, Danzō completely dismissed from his mind. Sasuke did not spare the elder another glance and moved to follow his brother. To where he was unsure. All that mattered was that he was with him again. Konoha would know the truth. Sasuke would fight Itachi on that one. Sasuke would ensure Danzō faced justice and Itachi was pardoned.

"I FUCKED YOUR BROTHER!"

Spittle escaped Danzō's chapped lips as his single eye bulged manically. A sudden heavy silence fell over the battle ground. As f the world itself had been put on mute. The birds were silent. The tress stopped rustling and the wind died down. Sasuke stilled, his grip on his katana loosening slightly as he stared blankly at the field in front of him. Itachi's eyes fell shut.

"You what?" The spiky haired Uchiha uttered, voice way too soft. Danzō grinned in triumph.

"I fucked your brother, Uchiha. On that very chair you slouched in. I bent your whore of a brother over my desk and then had him suck my cock," Danzō barked out a laughter. His one eye fixing on Itachi's still form. "I made him **nothing** , Uchiha! I made him less than nothing! What would your daddy think of him now, eh!? What would _old_ daddy Fugaku say about his shining star of a son!? My seed spilled out of yours brother's ass and mouth and I made him eat it! And he did with no complaint! Isn't that right boy!?" He barked and grinned in vindictive pleasure as Itachi flinched violently, still not facing the elder.

Slowly, Sasuke turned, his eyes fixed on Danzō.

"You raped my brother?" He whispered.

"Oh yes," Danzō sneered. "There is just something so...sweet about that boy's soft flesh. They way he cries out. How his back arches. Those pretty thighs of his..."

Sasuke stared.

"Every day I had that boy in my office. And everyday I bent him over. Or better yet made him ride my cock while I pulled his hair and went over reports. He cried like a whore. But he never fought back. He let me do whatever I wanted to him. And you let him." Danzō laughed at the lost expression that slowly spread across Sasuke's face. Itachi slowly began to shake his head, his expression raw.

"Oh _yes_ , Uchiha. I've been doing it for months. How could you have missed it? How many times did you walk him to my office and leave him to me? How many times did you come back for him and he would follow you with my seed running down his pretty thighs?" Sasuke had not moved an inch. Rooted to the spot. Itachi darted towards his sibling, grasping onto his shoulders.

"Otouto, come on. Let's get out of here. I want to go home." His voice wavered, but he fought down the tears. The Mangekyou swirled into his yes and he clenched them shut.

"Shut up boy! Your betters are talking!" Danzō snarled. He turned back to Sasuke who was staring at Itachi with no expression on his face. "You should have heard him cry. That was a real gift. All to protect _you_! Killing the clan, allowing himself to be hunted and despised! Even when he returned, he came willingly to me. I didn't even have to say anything. He did it all on his own. Was it to protect you? Or subconsciously, does he enjoy my cock? That was a real treat! And what's more!? Your father knew about it! He saw it as a chance for Itachi to gain information! He saw his own son getting fucked as an opportunity! The _gall_! I stole your cousin's eye! I had your clan slaughtered and I fucked your bitch brother until he bled from the ass. Now...meet my sword, and try to change that _._ "

 _"Delusional. Anyway...meet me at the bridge when you're done being molested by Danzō."_

He had said that to Itachi. He had said it so casually...how could he have done it?

 ** _Itachi and Danzō walked from the room, the man touching Itachi's shoulder as they moved. An uneasy feeling filled Sasuke's gut at the sight of that old man's fingers brushing slightly against Itachi's neck but the next second they were resting on his shoulder passively as if nothing had happened._**

The times Danzō's hand would rest on Itachi for a little too long and a little too possessively. Why was he always touching and looking at his brother like he wanted to consume him? Why did Sasuke always feel like he needed to bathe Itachi after Danzō looked at him for too long?

 _"Don't you interrupt me Sasuke. I am talking now. You will listen. I am a shinobi in case you have forgotten. I have been sent on mission which requires me to seduce a target. I have been bred to fight and I have no doubt in the future to fuck. The truth of the matter is that I am no virgin. Don't look at Kakashi. It was not him. I never slept with him."_

Itachi had not been a virgin...thirteen years old and he understood the psychological aspects of sex. How had Sasuke missed it? How had Sasuke not seen the darkness that lurked in the elder's cold eyes when he would look at Itachi?

 _ **The old man grunted in response, his eyes sweeping once more over Itachi who seemed lost in his own world. He smiled at the boy...but not a kind smile and once again Sasuke had to fight down the cold feeling and dismiss it.**_

 _"If I have to lay with twenty men to get a job done I will. Because I understand my role. Shinobi cannot afford reservations about such things. You may insult me on many things but I will be damned if you throw what I have had to sacrifice for a mission back in my face while you can still flounce around, content that you were never put into such a situation. I did what I had to do, and it seems in the future I managed to find a sliver of pleasure in it. In the future I was able to make something positive of my abilities."_

Itachi had faced him with the knowledge and scars of a victim and Sasuke had been too prideful to notice. That it wasn't just anger fueling Itachi but experience. He had walked from Danzō's office everyday, forcing himself to pretend nothing had happened.

 _"You're innocent act might have some fooled **Itachi** , but I know better. I've seen first hand what you're capable of. I might not be killing you today or tomorrow but I promised you earlier that you would still suffer. I can allow Danzō to do some creative things to you and not give a shit. Or I can offer you this slim chance of mercy. It's up to you."_

Would Sasuke have let Danzō touch Itachi? If Sasuke still despised Itachi. Still wanted him dead? Would he have been able to stomach the knowledge that Danzō had touched Itachi? Or was Sasuke's own possessiveness of his brother too great to allow another to lay a finger upon him? Hatred is not the opposite of love. Sasuke's hatred was churned with that dark possessive need he felt whenever Itachi entered his mind. His to kill No one else could touch him.

 _"And you'd be willing to bend over for Danzō and the rest of the elders to fill that role!"_

 _"If that was what needed to be done, I would have **bent over** for the entire village."_

"Sasuke, Sasuke please. Don't listen to him. He doesn't matter anymore Otouto. Let's go home. Please." Itachi knew he was babbling at this point. but he did not care. All he wanted was to get away from Danzō. All he wanted was to run far away. Sasuke continued to stare at him with no expression on his face and Itachi shook his head.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. He's lashing out because he knows he los-"

"Stop mewling, boy." Danzō drawled, struggling to his feet. "It will not help either of you now."

"But we might." Kakashi's voice suddenly rang out across the battlefield. Itachi swiftly turned, realizing that several Konoha shinobi stood just behind the Copy nin, staring at the elder. With dawning horror, Itachi also realized that they had heard everything. Sasuke had not reacted to Kakashi's voice. His face was shadowed and Itachi reached for him.

"Sasuke." He lightly touched the boy's face, feeling the cold skin beneath his fingers. Sasuke did not react to his touch.

"Stand down Danzō." Kakashi ordered the elder coldly. His Sharingan activated. Danzō stared at the shinobi before him.

"You would turn against **me?** You would stand with two missing nin!?" He snarled. He looked around, noting the amount of shinobi that stood before him, all wearing the same determined looks. Something that once would have made him proud.

"We are all witness to you admitting to ordering the massacre on the Uchiha clan. Any power you had is now null and void." Genma replied darkly. Yamato stared at the elder with a blank expression on his face. His dark eyes unreadable. Danzō let out a brittle laugh.

"They were planning a coup. They would have killed you all!"

"And instead you pressured a boy into making the ultimate sacrifice." Yamato muttered, recalling the weeks leading up to the massacre and how pale Itachi had been. How withdrawn he had become.

"My own subordinates. Turned against me." He shook his head. Naruto slowly broke from the group and towards where Sasuke stood frozen. Danzō's eyes followed him before landing on Itachi.

"Little fool." He muttered, his eye blown wide. "You think you've won..."

He slowly began to unwind the bandages wrapped around his arm. Itachi frowned, gripping Sasuke's arm. He felt Naruto approach and they watched the bandages unwind. Kakashi's eyes narrowed further. What other trick did Danzō have up his sleeve? How much further could the man possibly fall? He had announced to the heavens that he had ordered the massacre. He had gloated that he had defiled a thirteen year old boy. The man had lost all bearings. He was no longer worried about Konoha or control. Now it was blood he was after.

Kakashi glanced towards Itachi, his heart heavy. How long had he had his suspicions about Danzō? And he had done _nothing_. Danzō pulled the bandages from his face and slowly opened his eyes, a bright crimson Sharingan stared back. Guy cursed from behind Kakashi and Shikamaru swore in disgust. Itachi shook his head.

"That's not possible." Itachi croaked, staring at the Sharingan. Danzō grinned.

"Ah yes. You stole back Shisui's eye." He mused, watching Kakashi glance towards Itachi in shock. "But there were many more eyes to choose from." He smiled softly. "This particular one belongs to your father." He laughed at the stricken expression that passed over Itachi's face. He pulled the rest of the bandages away and reveled in the gasps of horror he received.

"Damn." Shikamaru muttered.

"Sick fuck." Both Kiba and Naruto stated, eyes wide.

Sharingans lined Danzō's arms, blinking slowly and morbidly.

"Fitting isn't it Uchiha? Your family has missed you so terribly. They've been dying to see you again. Perhaps you can smile for them. Your father wouldn't want you disrespecting your betters now. _**Come**_ now Itachi." He reached towards the boy with the Sharingan infested arm. Itachi stared back blankly. His own Mangekyou glowing.

"Don't you fucking talk to him!" Naruto snarled, his chakra spiking dangerously. Sakura turned to the blonde, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

"Shut up boy! Your fool of a father made one too many mistakes the day he let you live!" Danzō shot at the blonde. Kakashi moved forward, Guy's hand suddenly yanking him back.

"What are you-"

"Can't you feel it Kakashi?" Guy hissed, cutting Kakashi off with a glare, his eyebrows narrowed. "The air is thick with it." Kakashi looked away. He could feel it. The hatred. The power.

"What good was that sacrifice now Itachi?" Danzō spat. "Everyone knows what the Uchiha's did now. You killed them all for nothing. Now everyone will know. The Uchiha's were all traitors." Kakashi pulled away from Guy, his eyes now on Itachi. He needed to get Itachi out of here. He needed to get Itachi to safety. The boy was breaking before his very eyes. Kakashi would not allow Danzō this final victory.

"You all stay away." A voice suddenly spoke up. Itachi's eyes fell shut for a moment before he turned slowly to face his brother. "Danzō is mine." Sasuke spoke far too calmly. His voice low, no tremors to give away any emotion. Sasuke slowly lifted his head, his mouth pulled into a firm line and his eyes glowing brightly.

"Sasuke." Itachi breathed, pain lacing his voice. Sasuke slowly moved forward, blood running down his cheek as his eyes glowed with the Mangekyou Sharingan staring at Danzō.

* * *

 **Okay so I changed this chapter around big time. I had about 1000 words already down but it didn't mesh well and so I rewrote it. So I originally had Kakashi in the first part of the chapter when Obito spilled the beans about the massacre but ended up switching that around so instead it was just Sakura and Naruto. Figured it would give the two brats some screen time and Kakashi could come by later.  
**


	38. Twisted Nerve

**Warning(s) Once again there is violence in this chapter! Lots of it! Also, more mentions of rape.  
**

 **This is it people! The big battle that you've been waiting for! I'm not promising anything gloriously amazing, but I promised to give you something! So without further adieu, I present...this!**

* * *

All the pain.

All the sacrifices.

For nothing.

Had Itachi not followed every step? Had he not covered every single base he could have thought of? What had he missed? What had he done wrong?

Everything was now in shambles. The Uchiha's name was now ruined. Their dark intentions known. The secrets behind the massacre were now unraveled. Itachi's own humiliation was now no longer behind closed doors. Everything Itachi had fought, bled and cried for was now dust at his feet.

How very fitting.

He stared at his brother in silence, taking in the glowing Mangekyō Sharingan that overtook his baby brother's once vibrant dark eyes. The blood that streaked his face was like morbid tears. How many times had Itachi shed blood while using the Mangekyō? Sasuke's hand lifted and lightly touched his face, his fingers coming back crimson. He stared at the blood for a moment. No one spoke. All eyes were fixed on the grisly scene. Finally, Sasuke looked towards Itachi.

"How?" He asked, voice giving away nothing.

"Trauma." Itachi replied, his own Mangekyō staring back. "It takes trauma."

"Trauma..." Sasuke muttered, feeling the blood slide slickly through his fingers. He watched his brother closely. Trauma. To acquire the Mangekyō Sharingan, you needed to expeirence some sort of trauma. It did not necessarily mean you needed to kill your closest friend then...

"You didn't kill Shisui, did you?" Sasuke muttered. Itachi could feel the eyes of his former teammates on him but he did not spare them a glance. He stared at his brother. The only Uchiha death he had not been guilty for committing...but why did he still feel like he had pushed Shisui? Why did it feel like he had killed him?

"No. But I failed to stop him from falling. He was involved with spying on the clan along with me. However, Danzō stole one of his eyes. He ended his own life shortly after." Danzō sneered, his hands in tight fists. Sasuke's gaze had locked on the man, coldly.

Danzō moved forward, his body straightening. He stared hard at the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke stared back with his gore slicked face, while Itachi did not meet his glare, still staring at his brother in quiet humiliation as he tried to coax Sasuke away from the elder.

"Itachi, get out of here." Sasuke stated, reaching for Itachi's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. Itachi's Sharingan slowly faded away. It left two pools of night to stare back at his brother, looking both more ancient and yet younger at the same time. He knew what Sasuke intended to do.

"No." Itachi replied roughly, eyes narrowing at his brother. Sasuke shot him an exasperated, desperate glare.

"Itachi-"

"Sasuke, you can't-"

"I should have killed them myself. No matter. I can tie up loose ends." He eyed the surrounding Shinobi. "Your loyalty is to the village! Not them! Do your duty!" He shouted, voice booming across the battlefield.

No one moved. The spiky haired Uchiha glanced towards the Copy nin. He pushed Itachi towards the man and Kakashi reached for his arm, drawing him to his side and out of Danzō's line of vision. Itachi did not struggle. Still in shock over Danzō's admittance. He felt Kakashi's hands on his arm, a comforting pressure against his side. He felt like he was sinking and at the moment, Kakashi was keeping him from drowning.

"Get him to safety." Sasuke muttered, nodding to Itachi who stared back blankly. He could do nothing here. Sasuke would be damned if Danzō harmed him.

Kakashi grasped Itachi around the shoulders and nodded towards Sasuke. Itachi blinked once, dull eyes lifting to Sasuke. Sasuke can't face Danzō. Sasuke is eight years old and filled with naive, childish fantasies about adventure and fun. He is the boy who uses his voice to get what he wants. Who wears his heart on his sleeve. Sasuke should not be facing the likes of Danzō, with his cold stare and too hot hands, that burn and hurt. Sasuke should be home with mother, awaiting Itachi's return from a mission. Or with father, training to become a Shinobi...why is Sasuke here? Where is mother and father? Surely they can stop this madness!

"Otouto." Itachi uttered softly. Kakashi's arm wrapped around his shoulder, comfortingly. Sasuke managed a weak smile for his brother.

"It's okay, Aniki. I'll be fine." His eyes moved to Kakashi who took this as a sign and scooped Itachi up in his arms, despite the boy's protests. Itachi sluggishly blinked, trying to push past the fog in his mind.

"Yamato, Guy take the others back to support the Kages." Kakashi called out and Guy nodded grimly motioning for the rest of the Shinobi to follow him. Kakashi nodded at Sasuke before taking off for the mountainside, his grip on Itachi tight as the Uchiha called out for his sibling. The Shinobi quickly dispered, leaving Naruto just behind Sasuke. The Copy nin shout out of sight and Sasuke stared after them for a long moment before glancing to Naruto.

"This is between Danzō and me. No one else needs to interfere."

Naruto nodded, his expression determined.

"Alright, Teme." He replied. He looked towards Sakura, who's face had turned ashen with the news about Itachi. She could not look at Sasuke. Instead she raced after Naruto with Ino at her side.

Sasuke could feel his teams eyes on him and he nodded to them.

"Go on." He stated and Juugo nodded, his eyes still warm. Karin stood firmly for a moment, knowing that she could offer the Uchiha help but Sasuke fixed her with a stare that informed her that this was a battle he needed to do on his own. No matter the outcome. The girl let out a frustrated sigh before nodding. Suigetsu offered the Uchiha a lazy salute.

"Cut off his balls, kay?" He called out, grasping Karin's arm. The girl scoffed but along with Juugo and Suigetsu took off after the Rookie nine. Sasuke heard Danzō scoff and the boy turned. Prepared to take his and now Itachi's revenge.

* * *

Once Kakashi felt that he and Itachi were at a safe distance from the battle, the Copy nin slowed down. Itachi remained in his arms. Despondent and silent. As if all motivation and life had been sucked out of him. Kakashi shifted Itachi in his arm, feeling the boy sink against him. He did not blink, eyes staring into space. Suddenly, Kisame Hoshigaki's final words flashed through the Copy nin's mind. He needed to honor that request as well as help Itachi.

"Itachi, baby?" Kakashi began, using the teasing endearment he had used in the past. Itachi made a small noise in response, twitching in Kakashi's grip. "I'm going to set you down now, okay?"

"Hn."

Kakashi set Itachi down on the grass. Itachi's legs did not support his weight and he fell to his knees, Kakashi going down with him. He was going into shock and Kakashi had never felt so powerless. Long eyes lashes fell over pale cheeks as the Uchiha closed his eyes, focusing on breathing.

Kakashi kept back, allowing the Uchiha to regain his bearings. His own mind was spinning madly and he fought to keep them at bay. Yet, all he could think of was how he had failed. How he had missed the signs. How long had this been happening? Had Kakashi been so blind? He brushed the thoughts away for the moment and watched as Itachi finally reacted. Eyes clenching shut and hands forming into tight fists. Itachi let out a shaky sigh and lifted his face towards the sky. A pressure began building in his chest and no matter how much he breathed, it would not go away. He realized he was not alone and looked towards Kakashi who was staring back calmly.

"Everyone knows now." Itachi dully mumbled, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes." He did not need to say that no one was judging Itachi for what Danzō had done to him. He did not need to. He was unsure on everyone's reactions to the truth about the massacre, but for Kakashi it was like a punch to the gut. He had been blind. He had failed Itachi and allowed himself to believe that the Uchiha had turned into something sinister. Obito would be so disappointed.

"It was all for nothing. There will be a war." Itachi shakily stood, feeling trapped. Kakashi watched him, he pushed his grey hair from his face as he mulled over possible words to offer the Uchiha some sliver of peace. But there was nothing he could say that would ease Itachi. Itachi paced, his expression severe, the lines under his eyes more pronounced and aging him.

"Why did you let Sasuke face him alone?" Itachi whirled on the man, his hair whipping around violently.

"You know Sasuke better than I do. There's no stopping him when he sets his mind to something." Kakashi argued without any force in his voice. He knew that Itachi understood just how stubborn Sasuke was. He watched Itachi turn towards him, staring at the Copy nin with great displeasure.

"That's never stopped me before." He replied and Kakashi smiled warmly.

"Your brothers. It's your job to prod at each other."

Itachi walked over to Kakashi and knelt down next to him, his hands folded neatly in his lap. He closed his eyes and fought down the bile that had risen in his throat. Had he not fought to keep this from ever happening? All his plans had unraveled and he was not even at the age where he would know how to handle it. What would his future self had done? Why was he so pathetic? He felt Kakashi lay a warm hand on his shoulder and he reached for it, his fingers interlocking with Kakashi's.

"Danzō will kill him. The man holds no love for Uchiha. he despises Sasuke. There is nothing stopping him from ending it all."

"You underestimate him." Kakashi murmured. "His drive...his _**will**_...he won't fall to Danzō." Itachi shook his head, expression morphing into pained frustration.

"Shisui was bested by him!"

"No doubt, Danzō caught him off guard." The Copy nin stated, staring at their interlocked fingers. "He's a man of the shadows. He strikes when he believes he can best an enemy. He has not chance in a fair fight. Just look at his arm! He had to take those eyes from corpses, Itachi." The boy looked up in distress.

"Which I delivered to him." He croaked. "He desecrated them, sempai."

"And for that and for many other things he will pay." Kakashi's voice was soft, his expression a mix of gentle assurance and fierce pride in Sasuke. Itachi looked towards him.

"Kakashi-"

The Copy nin pulled the boy against his chest, burying his nose against Itachi's dark hair.

"I'm sorry." He managed softly. "I'm sorry for being so fucking _blind_." He held the boy close, as if he loosened his grip any, Itachi would vanish in the wind. Lost as he had been for so many years. Itachi gripped the man's shirt, eyes clenched shut.

"No one was ever suppose to find out." He murmured. "Everything's ruined."

"Hey, hey now. No need for that."

"I killed my family." Itachi choked. "I killed them and for what!? Sasuke knows now... I betrayed my family..."

"You saved hundreds." Kakashi argued, hand quickly moving to Itachi's cheeks, his thumb wiping away stray tears. How broken was Itachi? To show such emotion? Kakashi's own heart clenched painfully at the sight. Itachi should never cry. Itachi caught Kakashi's expression and clenched his eyes shut, willing away the tears.

Kakashi was holding him so gently. His hands lightly brushing through Itachi's hair. Once that would have pleased Itachi. Feeling Kakashi's powerful hands suddenly delicately touching him. But now all it did was set the boy on edge. He wanted suddenly, for Kakashi to know he was real. That he was human and he was not broken. He was still him. No matter what Danzō had done to him.

"I'm not weak. I'm not made of glass!" He managed, voice rising in pitch. Kakashi stiffened, realizing that Itachi was frustrated with his ministrations and he silently cursed himself for his action towards Itachi. He moved his hand down Itachi's face and gripped his chin, lifting the Uchiha's face to look him in the eye.

"I know." Kakashi stated firmly, his eyes filled with warmth. "You are anything but weak." Itachi lifted his head, eyes narrowed.

"Then let me go to Sasuke. Let me help him." Kakashi brought Itachi's face back to him.

"You want to help your brother? Then let him do this. Danzō will use you against him. Sasuke is fuel by emotion. You bring out more emotion in him than anyone. He will return." Kakashi's voice had dropped low and Itachi's expression had softened in understanding. He would only serve to weaken and distract Sasuke at this point. For now, Sasuke was the elder brother and Itachi needed to let him fight. Itachi nodded once before offering Kakashi a weak smile.

"Tell me how you survived?" He asked, desperate for any type of distraction. Kakashi smiled back, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

* * *

A crater had formed in the battle field. A symbol of the power both men were using in this last battle. Danzō grunted, straining to stand. The Uchiha had managed to catch him on his last genjutsu and had evaded it with such ease. Without Shisui's eye...Danzō knew he would lose. He knew walking into this battle he would lose. But he would be damned if he did not take Sasuke down with him!

"You think you can avenge your family!? Your brother? There is nothing you can do for them now!"

The Uchiha vaulted forward, Chidori chirping loudly in his hand. He was fueled by his rage. Danzō knew that he could push Sasuke to his limits. He could take the boy down. Sasuke was getting sloppy in his anger. Danzō easily evaded the attack, his hands performing a series of signs. Sasuke however swung his katana and the elder was forced to separate his hands lest they be severed.

Impressive.

Sasuke had enough mind to know where and when to attack. His anger had not yet over taken him. Danzō knew talent when he saw it and was reluctant to admit that Sasuke was obviously powerful.

"You fight well. Your brother would be proud." Danzō's breath was rasped. The Avenger's teeth clenched and Danzō fought down a smirk. Itachi was a very touchy subject after all.

"Do not speak of Itachi." Sasuke stated darkly and Danzō sighed, he wiped blood from his cheek and regarded the Uchiha in disgust.

"Self sacrifice, that's what epitomizes a Shinobi. Never seeing the light of day, toiling in the shadows. That's the way of a true Shinobi and not just Itachi. Countless Shinobi have lived and died the same way. This world could not function on ideals and pleasantries. It's thanks to people like him that peace has been maintained." Danzō calmly uttered, watching the boy who bristled at the mention of his brother. Danzō's voice was laced with reluctant admiration for Itachi.

Sasuke however was livid. How dare he. How dare that filth speak so reverently of what Itachi endured. How dare he speak as if he admired Itachi after he cruelly and loudly admitted to raping him. How dare he act like he cared about the village and their people when he did not even show regret or shame for the Uchiha. For Itachi, who was exactly the kind of person Danzō should have protected. Danzō had not right to even say Itachi's name.

"And how did you thank him?" He coldly stated, eyes spinning. "My brother has suffered more because of your actions. You have no right to say his name. You had no right to lay your polluted fingers on him."

Itachi's face flashed through his mind, pale and shaky. How could Danzō have raped him? How could Danzō have forced himself on the one Uchiha that would have given his life and happiness for the sake of the village. The one Uchiha who would have placed Konoha over the Uchiha's ambitions. It only served to disgust Sasuke. Danzō had not needed to even physically force Itachi. Itachi would have done anything Danzō asked if it protected Sasuke. So it was not the thrill of pinning Itachi's little wrists down. It was the pleasure of Itachi being an Uchiha.

Sasuke would not fail him this time. Sasuke would protect him this time. Danzō was slowing down. The Wood Release technique he had used earlier was wearing him down quickly. Yet Sasuke was not so arrogant that he overlooked his own injuries. A deep wound in his side bled freely, panting the dirt scarlet.

"You were his only mistake. The perfect weapon. The perfect Shinobi. Except when it came to you." A pained grunt escaped the man as he struck the ground. He could kill his father. He could slaughter his mother. He could destroy his whole clan without shedding a single tear...but when it came to you...suddenly, he can't do it. Suddenly, he is just a little boy with a big sword. He can't hide around you now like he did when you were an ignorant child. Now you are the elder. Now you are the one whole understands...or you so pretend to. It does not matter. Younger, older...you are still his little brother. You are still his world. He did all that was expected of him perfectly, except with you. He fought to shield you from me. From the horrors of your clan. Heh...he even threatened me if I laid a finger upon you. He would burn down the whole world of you were harmed. Your life weighed far more precious than the village."

Danzō was panting loudly, Sasuke noting that the eyes on his arm were beginning to close. Just as Sasuke had thought, if Danzō had Shisui's eye he would have won this battle, but without it and with Fugaku's, he had no hope.

"I agree. Itachi's life is far more important than the village. His sacrifices...his pain...they will all pay for what they've done to him." Sasuke stated coolly and Danzō slowly shook his head.

"Two brothers, whose abilities are identical. How could what your eyes perceive be so different? The truth about Itachi isn't important to you at all. Instead you simply want to destroy everything with your hatred. All you're doing is making the sacrifice of the Uchiha clan meaningless!" Danzō glared at Sasuke, his teeth clenched and bloody.

Sasuke ducked under Danzō's arm as the elder used a Wind Release attack. The man moved himself mid air, swinging around and his feet hitting the ground loudly. Sasuke rolled through the dirt and pushed himself to his feet. He could feel his father's eye on him. It disgusted and tormented him to know that Danzō was using it. He would take that eye back.

"Itachi has done his duty. Now it is my turn." Came the simple, bored answer. Danzō let out a bark of laughter at the boy. His eyes half lidded. They parried blows, window wiping around their faces. The Uchiha shot a large ball of flame that scorched the earth and sent cinders high into the air.

Sasuke stared at Danzō, noting the man was panting in pain. He smiled slightly, his eyes glowing ominously. This was the true power of the Sharingan. This was their true legacy. Black flames erupted from the air, licking against the wind and Danzō's eyes widened at the sigh. Amaterasu...just like Itachi. However, this was just a distraction. While Danzō was attempting to evade the flames, Sasuke was upon him and thrust the katana through the elder's chest and straight out his back.

Danzō blinked, blood bursting from his lips. He looked towards Sasuke who watched on with no emotion. Danzō reached for the handle of the katana and wrenched it from his body with a pained grunt. He stumbled back, blood saturating his chest.

"You think you've won," He rasped. "You think you've beaten me but you haven't." He ignored the blood running down his chest and lifted his chin towards the Uchiha brat who made an amused noise.

"I'm not the one impaled." Sasuke replied lazily. Danzō shook his head.

"Even with me dead you cannot win. Another war has begun? Do you truly think your brother will survive it?"

 _ **War**_.

Hadn't Itachi fought to avoid this.

Had he not suffered enough?

The Uchiha turned, his expression torn between annoyance and exhaustion.

"He will survive. Even if I have to die to ensure it." Sasuke stated with a drawl.

"Then you will die!" Danzō quickly lifted his arm to perform a seal but Sasuke's eyes followed him. There was a flash of scarlet and silver and then nothing. Sasuke let out a cold laugh. Danzō blinked once, before he felt the pain. He looked down. Danzō's Sharingan encrusted arm lay severed at his feet. Danzō's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the arm.

"How?" Was all he could manage. He felt light headed and fought to keep himself standing.

"You're too slow Danzō." Was the collected reply. Blood coated his sweat slicked chest. Danzō fell forward, his knees heavily striking the earth. He lifted his face towards the sky, his eyes quickly dulling. He had the Sharingan! He could not be defeated by some fool boy!

"Im...possible..." He gurgled before falling forward, his face striking the ground. He breathed heavily through his nose, dirt and blood filling his nostrils. Sasuke wiped his katana casually in the dirt. The ground was saturated in both his and Danzō's blood. Sasuke moved forward slowly, his feet barely making a sound as he moved. He stood over the man, regarding him with no emotion on his face.

"You miscalculated." Sasuke stated dully.

"Damn...you..."

"Heh, pathetic." The boy sneered in disgust. Danzō spat a glob of blood saliva at the boy's feet. He leered at the boy, wanting to twist the knife a little deeper before he died. He wanted to tell the fool Uchiha everything he had done to Itachi's _precious_ body. But he could not form the words. Instead he continued to pant, forcing each word out

"Your kind deserves to burn..." Danzō uttered, defiant till the end. Sasuke blinked, head cocked and looking so much like Itachi. The boy's lips curled up at the corners, his eyes shadowed as the Sharingan glared down at him.

"...My brother deserved _more_." He hissed at the soon to be corpse before raising his katana high above his head and swinging it down with a sharp whistle.

Danzō's head rolled away from his body, it bounced slightly before coming to a rest with its face down in the dirt. Sasuke moved forward, and let out an enraged shout as he kicked Danzō's head across the clearing. It soured like a morbid rock and made a sickening noise as it hit the earth, rolling away face frozen in contempt. Contempt for Sasuke. Contempt for the Uchiha. A sob broke free from Sasuke's mouth as he approached Danzō's body. Sasuke stared at the corpse silently for a moment. He once again lifted his katana, eyes crazed as he stared down at the man who ruined his life. The man who lusted after and hurt his brother. He brought the katana down with a swift vengeance, striking Danzō's corpse. Blood sprayed from the body but Sasuke could not stop. He lifted the weapon and brought it down again. And again. Sobbing and laughing as he turned Danzō into an unrecognizable pile of gore.

All at once, symbols began to emit from Danzō's body. Sasuke fell back swiftly, eyes widening. A black sphere slowly began circling Danzō. The Uchiha barely managed to step out of its reach as it engulfed Danzō's body. The seal released and Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away. He was met with silence. he Uchiha turned cautiously, eyes narrowed. Where Danzō once lay, there was now steaks of black in his place. Shimura Danzō was dead, his corpse now nothing more that a streak in the dirt. How utterly fitting.

Raindrops fell from the darkening sky and lightly struck Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke touched his cheek absently. The spiky haired Uchiha looked up at the sky, the rain lightly striking his face. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. It was done. It was over.

Itachi needed him now.

Without sparing the black streak another glance, Sasuke limped from the battlefield, his blood steadily tricking down his side. But he felt nothing.

Madara and Obito stood high above and observed the Uchiha. Obito hummed softly in clear amusement. The fool Danzō had not even realized they were there. So focused on the younger Uchiiha, he had failed to realize he was fighting three. Madara tore his eyes from the battlefield and began to leisurely stroll down the rock slab.

"He's done quite well." Madara observed, lips curling into a sneer. Obito nodded absently. The air was fresh with blood and Obito fought not to crinkle his nose at the stench. Instead he followed after the elder.

"He'll be handy with part two of our plans." The Uchiha pointed out. Madara nodded.

"Indeed. You know what to do now Obito. Do not disappoint me." Madara vanished into the air leaving Obito fighting down an eager grin.

"I never have."

* * *

Obito made his way down the darkened corridor. He could see his breath rise before his eyes. Water dripped loudly off the ceiling, echoing down the corridors. A sudden laugh broke free from the darkness and Obito stopped in his tracks to listen. A voice called out, obviously male and clearly amused with something. With what, Obito was unsure.

"Danzō is dead." The voice questioned in clear amusement. Danzō was nothing more than a scorch mark in the dirt. He was more than just dead. He was wiped clean off the earth.

"Indeed." Obito consented, trying to make out the voice. A soft glow appeared behind him and the Uchiha turned, seeing a male in a large cloak standing out of his reach, the hood pulled over his eyes. Obito eyed him warily. The man shifted, gliding smoothly around the room.

"And the Fourth Shinobi War has begun." The man chuckled again. His laughter almost a hiss. He ran a pale hand over the stone wall as he moved, Obito's eyes following him. "Things are going just as you hoped, aren't they...Obito?" The man spoke Obito's name as if mocking him. Obito scowled behind his mask, shocked that this lunatic knew who he was.

"So...you know who I am." He began with a drawl and the figure nodded.

"I do, and I come offering a deal of sorts." The man watched as Obito quickly shook his head. He could hear a snake hissing and could see as it's large white body slithered lazily across the ground. Orochimaru? So soon?

"Not interest in whatever you're selling." Obito quickly replied and the man tutted.

"But look what I have to offer?" Behind the man a rumbling as the stone began to move, uncovering five figures. Obito cursed softly, taking a step back. The man stared back silently, but Obito could almost feel the grin that was aimed at him. Obito stared at the figures before him in silence for a long moment.

"What exactly are you demanding?" He asked and the figure stepped forward. Kabuto smiled coldly, eyes filled with mirth.

"Sasuke Uchiha...and as an added bonus...Itachi." He replied and Obito scowled. There was always something...This fool wanted both brothers? Madara would not be pleased with this, but Obito had always been one to take opportunities and he was intrigued.

"Kabuto...you used to work for me." He stated and the young man nodded.

"A good memory." Kabuto shrugged, still waiting for an answer.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Obito questioned, wondering if this was some revenge scheme for Sasuke killing Orochimaru. Kabuto ran a finger dwon the side of a coffin as he spoke.

"He will prove most useful with my plans." Kabuto stated, the snake hissed and looked towards Obito who fought down a shudder. He hated snakes. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sounds familiar." Obito stated. "And Itachi?" He prompted, eyes returning to the figures in stone coffins. Kabuto sighed, his smile amused.

"Call it sentiment." He drawled and Obito frowned.

* * *

 **I am utter shit with battle scenes as is obvious in this chapter :/ Sasuke does not have** **Susanoo (Yet, it will appear later) but I tried to even it by taking Shisui's eye out of the equation and Fugaku's eye was kind of meh...Eh heh...but in any event, Danzō has finally paid for what he did to Itachi. (I made him so despicable in this! Sorry to anyone who liked his character!)  
**


	39. Everybody's Changing

**Warning: Sasuke has a potty mouth...again.**

 **Thanks for all the love!**

* * *

Sunlight peeked through a thicket of leaves as raindrops fell heavily onto the grass below. In a tree, sat Kakashi who watched the raindrops silently. Just below him and within his sights, lay Itachi. Kakashi had finally managed to convince Itachi to get some rest. Itachi lay curled beneath a scratchy blanket under a tree, his face tucked inwards as he had some desperately needed sleep. Kakashi was vigilant as ever. Pakkun rested at his side, snoring softly. When Kakashi felt the all too familiar chakra approach he had relaxed, arms crossed and waiting. **  
**

Sasuke did not make him wait long. The boy was wounded, and dirty. But he was alive. Gloriously so. He approached the camp Kakashi had set up and watched as the man leaped from the tree to greet him. There were shadow's under the boy's eyes but he nodded at Kakashi's silent question.

"It's done."

The Copy nin glanced over his shoulder to where Itachi slept and Sasuke followed his eyes. His expression shifting from exhaustion to trepidation. Kakashi caught the shift and offered the Uchiha a lazy salute, backing away from the brothers.

"I'll give you two some privacy." He stated calmly. Pakkun was quick to follow the man, allowing Sasuke privacy. Sasuke stood, unsure of how to approach Itachi. He shifted, leaning all his weight on one foot as he watched his sleeping sibling. Slowly he approached, setting his bloody katana aside and quickly checking himself over and wiping away as much blood as he could. The pain in his side was intense but he ignored it. The Uchiha knelt in the damp grass next to Itachi, reluctant to wake him. Finally, Sasuke reached his arm forward and lightly touched Itachi's shoulder.

"Aniki." He called out, giving a light shake. It did not take much for Itachi to awaken. He opened his eyes blearily and looked up at Sasuke.

"Otouto." He managed softly and Sasuke's lips curved at the corners.

"Hey." He greeted and Itachi shot up, throwing his arms around his brother's shoulders as Sasuke blinked in surprise. He recovered quickly however and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, burying his face into Itachi's neck and clenched his eyes shut. For several minutes they sat in complete silence, clinging to each other as if their very lives depended on it. Finally, Itachi broke the silence with a little pained sigh.

"You came back." Itachi croaked and Sasuke tightened his hold for a long moment.

"Of course I did." He replied softly.

 _Shisui never did._

Sasuke pulled away from his brother to offer him a weak smile. He reached forward and brushed Itachi's from his face, brushing a strand behind his ear. Itachi searched Sasuke's face, his eyes dark and knowing.

"He's dead."

"Yes."

Thin fingers trailed down Sasuke's wounded cheek as Itachi began to inspect him with concern. Sasuke allowed Itachi's gentle ministrations, enjoying the kindness in the touch. Itachi's fingertips glided over harsh bruises, his eyes observing scrapes and cuts. Finally he focused on a deep gash in Sasuke's side and his brows furrowed in dismay.

"You're hurt."

"You should see the other guy." Sasuke offered Itachi a weak grin and the boy blinked, unimpressed. He lifted Sasuke's shirt and looked at the wound, holding down a wince at seeing how deep it was. He briefly pulled away to go through the medic bag Kakashi had left him. He found some antiseptic and some clear gauze.

"Come here." Itachi instructed for Sasuke to lay back and Sasuke knew better than to say no to that tone. He lay back and Itachi lightly pulled his shirt up, out of his way.

"I am no medic nin, but I can try to patch you up at least." Itachi's fingers were gentle on his skin, brushing lightly over the bruises and wiping the salve over his wounds. Sasuke relaxed under Itachi's touch, staring up at the sky as his brother worked.

"He raped you." He finally murmured and Itachi stilled for a moment before quickly returning to his work.

"Yes." Was the only reply Sasuke received and the teen frowned.

"You let him." He stated, as Itachi began to wrap the gauze. Itachi did not reply, preoccupied with wrapping the wound. Finally Sasuke reached forward and grasped Itachi's wrist, halting him.

"We need to talk about this."

"We really don't." Itachi replied coldly, his eyes refusing to meet Sasuke's. The spiky haired boy clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Itachi, he admitted to have raped you several times in the past and even the last few months. Why didn't you say anything?" His grip on Itachi loosened slightly and the younger boy pulled away.

"I thought I had made it pretty clear that whatever happens to me is of no consequence. You're all set." Itachi pulled Sasuke's shirt back down and the older boy bared his teeth in frustration.

"Itachi-"

"Kakashi has some medicine in the pack. I suggest taking one and getting some sleep. We're going to bring you to a healer tomorrow."

"Itachi..." He trailed off as Itachi stood, his face expressionless. He turned, walking away from his brother.

"I have a pallet already set up for you. I suggest you get some rest. If the bandages are uncomfortable at all-"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke barked. Itachi stopped walking, back tense. The boy struggled to his feet and moved towards Itachi who did not move.

"Yes?" Itachi's voice was far too calm and collected. It was like the months leading up to the massacre. Itachi was in pain and trying to shut Sasuke out. Sasuke was not a child anymore. He would fight Itachi this time.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That! Acting all cold and distant! It's bullshit!"

"How should I act than, Sasuke?" Itachi was still not facing Sasuke. The boy grit his teeth in frustration.

"What did you want me to do!? That asshole ruined everything! **He** killed our family! HE _raped_ you! **You**! Thirteen years old and more level headed and understanding than any adult! And he had the fucking nerve...the audacity to brag about it!?"

"You had no right t-"

"I had every right. Why are you pinning this all on me!?" Itachi whirled around, starling Sasuke.

"You drugged me!" Itachi hissed. "You drugged and left me, so you could go play hero! I lay on that pallet for hours, Sasuke! You made me powerless!"

"You weren't going to do anything! You were going to let _him_ win!'

"Dan-"

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME! HE IS NOTHING NOW! I MADE SURE OF IT! I MADE SURE THAT THERE WOULD BE NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE ABOUT THAT PIECE OF SHIT! IF I COULD, I WOULD DO IT AGAIN! I WOULD MAKE HIM REGRET HAVING EVER LAID HIS FUCKING HANDS ON YOUR BODY! I WOULD HAVE KILLED THE CLAN MYSELF IF THAT MEANT PROTECTING YOU FROM HIM!" Sasuke screamed and watched the stricken expression that spread across Itachi's face. Instantly all the fight left Sasuke and he reached for Itachi who did not move. The indecision ate at Sasuke and his fingers strained forward.

"Aniki, please..." The boy pleaded, voice raw. "I can't do this without you. I need you Aniki...please don't shut me out again." At this desperate plea Itachi lunged forward into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke grasped Itachi against him and held him desperately, his shoulders quaking. He could feel Itachi's fingers stroking his hair, softly comforting him and it only served to make Sasuke cry harder. It was as if all the frustrations from the last few days...from the last few months with Itachi as a child had come back full force and Sasuke could not handle it.

Six months ago if someone had told Sasuke he would be crying into a thirteen year old Itachi's neck as Itachi comforted him,Sasuke would have scoffed. And probably killed them for saying Sasuke would cry and mention Itachi's name in his presence. He allowed Itachi to lay him on the pallet. Boneless as once again his brother took care of him. He tended to his wounds and draped the blanket over his shoulders, brushing his hair from his face. When Itachi had gone to move back, Sasuke had grabbed his thin wrist, halting him.

"Father knew?" The spiky haired Uchiha croaked. Itachi watched him for a long moment.

"Yes."

Sasuke wanted to deny it. To call Itachi a liar. To claim that father would never do such a thing. That he loved his sons. But how could he? How could he call Itachi out when Sasuke knew in his heart that it was true.

"Why?"

"He...I suppose he must have caught on at some point. But he asked me if I was being...touched and I told him the truth. I don't know why I bothered but...I could see in his eyes that he was upset. Yet...he did nothing to stop it. He told me to keep doing what I was doing and that it would all be worth it in the end. He probably had hopes that once the Uchiha were in power he would be able to take direct revenge again Shimura but..." Itachi was careful to avoid saying Danzō's name, Sasuke watched him in exhaustion and pain.

"I would have stopped it."

"Hm?" Itachi's brows furrowed.

"I would have found a way. If I was dad I would have gone right to the fucker's office and cut his dick off and shoved it up his ass."

Itachi smiled at this and bumped his forehead against Sasuke's.

"I have no doubt about that." Sasuke smiled at this sleepily. He closed his eyes, bidding Itachi goodnight as the other boy crawled to the other pallet and began to set it up. He was asleep before Itachi reached it.

Itachi sat down before the fire, smiling as Sasuke's breathing evened out. He closed his eyes, enjoying the glow and warmth on his chilled skin. He did not move at the approaching footsteps, recognizing them with ease. Instead he released a light hum.

"Sempai." Itachi greeted softly and he heard the man shuffle behind him, moving to kneel at his side.

"Yo." Kakashi offered Itachi a tender smile which the boy slowly returned.

"You did well with him" Itachi murmured, head inclining towards Sasuke's slumbering form. Kakashi blinked in surprise and looked towards Sasuke for a quick moment, looking proud of the teen.

"I wish I could have done more." He replied and stilled when he felt Itachi's fingers reach out to stroke his face.

"You did Sempai."

Kakashi's own hand closed over Itachi's as he brought it to his covered mouth, kissing it through the fabric. The two sat before the fire and did not speak again. The silence of the trees and the crackle of the fire offering the only ambiance to the peaceful serenity that existed between the two.

* * *

Madara drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him as he stared pointedly at Obito. The younger man's arms were crossed over his chest, his head tilted as he awaited Madara to speak. The elder Uchiha breathed sharply through his nose, his eyes narrowed.

"Konan is dead. Nagato is dead. Hidan is no where to be found at the moment and we only have Zetsu active. The Akatsuki have effectively splintered. We are hanging on by a thread my boy. And you waltz in here claiming that some crazed spy of ours wants one of my potential candidates as well as my protege."

"He wants Sasuke. I'm certain Itachi would just be used to ensure his compliance." Obito replied with a shrug. Madara scoffed at this and stood, walking around the destroyed room with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I have my own plans for Itachi." He replied stiffly and Obito watched him closely.

"You intend to keep him this age." He finally spoke, voice surprised. Madara glanced at his student over his shoulder his lips curved into a amused smile.

"Yes."

"Why? It'll take years for him to reach the strength he was at prior." Obito asked, obviously confused to his sensei's reasoning.

"Have you looked at the child?" Madara drawled and Obito frowned, slowly removing his mask so he could stare at the elder properly. Madara's own gaze moved over Obito's distorted features placidly.

"What?"

"His skin." The elder supplied and Obito blinked.

"What about it?" He questioned, feeling suddenly like this conversation was taking an awkward turn.

"It is a marvel. It's young and supple. He breathes well. His eyesight is sharp. He is healthy Obito. Once he reaches eighteen however...that begins to deteriorate. Unless we keep him healthy." Madara's voice was bored but his eyes were alight with ambition. He had such ambitions for Itachi. But once Itachi got sick he had to restructure his whole system. Now Itachi was healthy again. And now he had an equally healthy brother who was brimming with rage and pain that Madara could use. Obito shook his head.

"You think that you can keep Itachi from catching that illness again." He muttered bitterly. "It won't matter. Just like with his memories returning. Eventually he will wake up one day and his lungs will start hurting and his eyesight will be hazy." He could recall the early days of the illness. How his skin lost what little color it possessed. how he began to lose weight, unable to keep food down. Kisame had been so worried...Obito had instructed Zetsu to keep Itachi's medication on hand but it progressed. It ate away at Itachi. Then his eyesight began to go...

That poor boy.

This wasn't however Madara being protective over Itachi. This was possession. Itachi was his. Obito was his. He could not have his protegees getting sick and dying on him. Itachi had always been the rebellious one... Either way...the Uchiha brother's might have faced one hurdle, but they had another one swiftly approaching, and it seemed Kabuto wanted to go along for the ride.

* * *

"Have you heard?" The sky was a bright blue. The sun was shining and Konoha seemed to have life breathed back into it.

"About Tsunade? Yeah, I can't believe she's up and moving already." Kurenai moved down the stairs, brushing her long hair aside. Genma laughed at her side.

"That woman's already making plans. Guy and Yamato went to her about what happened with Itachi and Danzō." Genma moved the senbon out of his mouth and Kurenai's lips thinned as she recalled what Hinata had told her. That poor boy. How was Kakashi handling the news?

"She must have been furious." Kurenai mused and Genma nodded.

"Oh she was. But she's been researching too. On whatever jutsu hit Itachi. She thinks she may have a way to bring him back to his original age."

"Go on." Kurenai prompted the man who blinked up at the sky.

"That's all. But she'll discuss it with him and Sasuke when they get back to the village." Kurenai smiled at this.

"It'll be good to have Itachi back again. He was such a sweet boy." She mused. Perhaps Itachi could finally find the peace he had adored so much.


	40. Just Hold Me

**So we still have a ways to go! I have quite a few plans for the next couple chapters, so be prepared!**

 **KakaIta and hints of KisaIta in this chapter.**

* * *

The return to Konoha was slow. Neither brother were quite ready to face what was to come. Kakashi could understand that. Sasuke had refused to leave Itachi's side during their journey back, staying close throughout it all. Itachi seemed to drawn into himself the closer they got to the village. His skin was ashen and his eyes empty. He was scared. Truly frightened of returning to Konoha after everything that had happened. With Sasuke still wounded they had to stop and apply new bandages, despite Sasuke' insistence that he was fine.

They reached Konoha by midday. Naruto had told them that Pein had fixed the village but to see it...it was as if the attack had never taken place. Itachi slowed his pace, falling behind Sasuke and Kakashi who quickly noticed and stopped walking. Sasuke looked towards his brother who was staring at the gates blankly. The spiky haired Uchiha released a sigh and nodded for Kakashi to go on without them.

Once Kakashi moved ahead, Sasuke approached his brother. Itachi's eyes shifted from the gates to his brother.

"Aniki." Sasuke murmured. Itachi looked away, gripping his backpack.

"I'm not sure if I can do this Otouto." He murmured. The gates were foreboding and forbidden. He was not suppose to be here. Not anymore.

"Itachi..."

"I was never suppose to come back. I don't belong here Otouto." His voice was calm but Sasuke could sense the small spark of uncertainty that he had never seen on Itachi before. Itachi had always know what his plan was. He had always known where he would go. Now everything had been scattered and for the first time in a long time, Itachi did not know what he was suppose to do. No clan to give instructions. No Danzō to give him orders. Was this freedom? Why did it feel so stifling?

Sasuke's hand reached out to Itachi's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He forced his lips into a smile, despite his own fears about the future. Did he really want to be back in the village after everything they had done? Could he walk down these streets without hating them? If Itachi had died, there would be no chance of Sasuke returning. Perhaps with Itachi, they could make something of themselves.

"You belong with me." Sasuke stated firmly. His eyes flickered between Itachi's eyes. "I will be with you the entire time. You know you don't need to hide from me." Sasuke murmured and reached for Itachi's hand. Itachi stared at the interlocked fingers.

"Okay." Itachi's voice came out stronger than he felt. But the warmth in Sasuke's eyes had him moving forward. The gates came closer, but Sasuke held firm to his hand. Each step felt heavier than the last. This was it... Itachi passed through the gates, hand in hand with Sasuke.

An orange clad teenager stood on a lower wall, pacing back and forth as he awaited the Uchiha brothers. When he sensed their chakra he stilled and quickly turned on his heel. He glanced over the heads of busy civilians and easily leaped from the wall. Naruto's blue eyes brightened as he spotted the brothers. He broke into a sprint, long legs easily launching him forward. He passed by Kakashi who had his face buried in his book.

"Teme!" Naruto called out, throwing his arms around the Uchiha who stumbled back, eyes wide. The Uchiha did not move for a moment and look to Itachi, who he was still gripping. Itachi inclined his head, amusement clear in his eyes. Kakashi approached, book in hand.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered in annoyance but wrapped his arms around the blonde none the less. Naruto smiled, tightening his hold on his friend.

"I'm glad you're back." He murmured against Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke grunted, hiding his own smile.

Kakashi and Itachi watched the exchange.

"Sickening isn't it?" Kakashi drawled, turning a page.

"Kakashi be nice." Itachi chided. The Copy nin snorted.

"Have I ever been nice?" Kakashi quipped and Itachi tilted his head, suddenly feeling playful.

"I can think of a few times." He replied and Kakashi dropped the book, quickly turning to Itachi. He could not hold down his own grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I-"

"Aniki! No!" Sasuke moaned, staring at Itachi in open horror along with Naruto. "Not again."

"Hush Sasuke. It's rude to interrupt." Itachi waved his hand at his brother.

"Aniki..."

Sasuke was cut off from saying anything else, when he spotted a head of familiar copper hair approaching. Close behind Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin followed. Suigetsu caught Sasuke's eye and grinned toothily.

"Oi! Naruto!" Suigetsu called out. "You never told us that Sasuke was back!" He sauntered over to the Uchiha and shoved at his shoulder. Karin followed, smirking at Naruto. When her gaze landed on the brothers, she beamed.

"YOU'RE HOME!" Karin shirked and Sasuke cringed prepared for the assault. It never came however, instead she was going for Itachi who smiled pleasantly. Karin threw her arms around Itachi, crying dramatically into his shoulder.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME WITH THESE IDIOTS AGAIN!" She gripped the boy while Sasuke slowly shook his head. Karin pulled away from Itachi and threw her arms around Sasuke, who silently allowed her. When she was through with all the affection, she nodded to Naruto.

"Hey cuz." She greeted and Naruto beamed back while Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"Wait...you're related?" He pointed between the two.

"Yep! Cousins!" Naruto declared happily.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Suigetsu stated with a smirk, earning scowls from Karin and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun." A familiar voice greeted and Sasuke lifted his eyes to stare into Sakura's jade green orbs. She stood with Rock Lee at her side and she smiled at the Uchiha.

"It's good to have you back, Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated and greeted Kakashi who waggled his fingers.

"Tsunade is awake." She stated, watching as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Already?"

"Mhm, she's walking and everything." Lee offered the girl a fond smile which was returned. "She'll want to see you when you have the chance." The pinkette added and Sasuke fought down a scowl.

"What does she want?" He asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Probably wants to spank you for running off." Naruto chimed in, waggling his eyebrows. Suigetsu snickered and Karin sighed dreamily. The spiky haired Uchiha shot the blonde a glare.

"Shut up Dobe."Sasuke shoved at the blonde's shoulder. Sakura smiled softly, her green eyes warm. She looked to Itachi who caught her gaze. Loosening her grip on Lee's hand she stood next to the Uchiha. They stood watching Naruto and Sasuke bicker. The pinkette sighed and shook her head.

"Some things never change. Glad you'll be around to see it." She murmured and the boy nodded.

"So am I."

Naruto's eyes landed on Itachi.

"You here to stay?" He asked, face hopeful.

"Yes." Sasuke answered before Itachi could. "He is." He stared at Itachi meaningfully. Naruto looked towards Itachi who shrugged.

"I suppose of Sasuke says so..." He replied. Naruto beamed, wrapping an arm around Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you back, 'Tachi!"

"I'm glad to be back Naruto-kun." He replied softly.

"You know what? I'm going to take you out for ramen. You like ramen right?" Itachi's brows furrowed.

"I-"

"Of course you do. Everyone loves ramen!" The blonde declared loudly. He moved ahead, taking Itachi with him. "C'mon Teme. You guys need to eat!"

* * *

"It's good to see you two in once piece." The Hokage sat at her desk, fingers interlocked and gaze sharp. Sasuke and Itachi faced her quietly. Sasuke's face was pulled into an annoyed scowl. Itachi was blank. The Hokage released a sigh and slowly pushed away from her desk. Tsunade walked around her office, her pace was slow but her back straight.

"In lieu of recent...revelations I thought it would be best if we talked." She began and could practically feel Sasuke bristle. His gaze was sharp, his posture stiff. It seemed once misstep and the Uchiha would lose it. His anger barely held together.

"Itachi is not going to be punished for what happened!" He barked out and Tsuande blinked.

"Did I say he was, brat?" She replied far more calmly than she actually felt. She glanced towards Itachi who remained silent. Awaiting her decision. She wondered how the Third must have felt about the massacre. How powerless he must have felt when he realized he could do nothing to stop it. How had he been able to face Itachi after it was all over? Knowing that one innocent boy was damned for all eternity and another would never be the same.

She tried to imagine herself in his position as Itachi informed her of the success. She thought of Dan. Wouldn't she do the very same to protect her brother? She had no doubt that she would have done anything to protect him. But looking at Itachi...did no one think to protect _him_?

"He won't be punished for the massacre. I would however like to speak to him about it in private. I need his insight." Sasuke relaxed at Tsuande's words and looked to Itachi. The Uhiha looked pasty. _He wants to be punished..._ Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. Tsuande's eyes flickered between the brothers, who both seemed lost in their own heads. She sat back at her desk and her gaze focused on Itachi who looked towards her in quiet compliance.

"I may have found a way to return you to your original age." She did not bother beating around the bush. Itachi stared and the other Uchiha's gaze shot to his sibling.

"Really?" Sasuke blinked at this and the Hokage nodded, her honey eyes stern.

"You can change me back?" Itachi managed, voice soft. His mind was suddenly at a blank. He could not think straight. He could barely hear what Tsunade was saying. Meanwhile, Sasuke was having much the same issue. He nodded absently when the woman would look at him but his own thoughts were far away. Change Itachi back to an adult? Could Sasuke still protect Itachi as an adult? Sasuke had learned how to face and interact with a young Itachi...but to do so with Itachi as older?

Even when Tsunade dismissed them he could barely pay attention. He walked out of the office in a daze, Itachi close behind and bidding Tsuande a good day for them both.

"It feels...emptier here." Sasuke's voice seemed to echo through their home as they walked through the door. Both stood staring into the darkness for a long moment, both unwilling to take the first step.

"It feels the same. Everything is as it was..." Itachi murmured. True, it was as if Pein had never attacked. Everything was as they had left it their final days together. Itachi shifted his bag on his shoulder, suddenly apprehensive. His eyes found the blood stains and he found himself unable to look away. Sasuke reached out for Itachi's shoulder but slowly pulled back.

"Karin is cooking tonight. I think she's trying to fatten you up." He stated, trying to distract Itachi from their parent's blood stain. He could recall, months ago how he had literally shoved Itachi's face into that very stain and rubbed it in it. The thought had Sasuke feeling nauseous and he grasped Itachi's wrist. Itachi looked towards his brother, eyebrow raised.

"Otouto?" He began and the spiky haired Uchiha cleared his throat.

"If you need anything..." He began awkwardly. "I'm going to try to clean out my room for a bit, before everyone gets here." Itachi nodded at this, shifting his backpack onto his other shoulder. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, realizing that he was still wearing Itachi's necklace. He moved to take it off but Itachi's hand shot out.

"Keep it for me, okay?" Itachi stated and Sasuke's hand fell away. Itachi smiled and teasingly pat Sasuke's cheek before he slowly headed to his room. Sasuke smiling slightly after him. He moved to follow Itachi, despite the boy's claim that he could manage on his own. Sasuke tched and moved on ahead, taking the backpack from Itachi as he moved. The boy sighed. Sasuke was behaving just like Shisui.

Itachi's room was trashed. Drawers were thrown open and papers scattered. Sasuke blinked and looked to Itachi who made a face.

"Danzō was here." He muttered, plucking the bag from Sasuke's weak fingers and setting it down. Sasuke slowly moved into the room. Disgust clear in his features.

"What was he looking for?"

"Any evidence I may have left behind. He found nothing. I cleaned up my tracks." Itachi replied dismissively. He went through his papers and items, collecting them up as Sasuke stared after him. The taller Uchiha released a sharp sigh.

"Meet me by the deck later, okay?" He requested and Itachi nodded, setting the papers on his dust covered desk. Sasuke backed out of Itachi's room, lightly closing the door behind him. Once he was gone Itachi threw the paper had had been holding. The old man was still causing trouble even in death.

Itachi moved Kisame's box onto his bed and set the forehead protector on top of it. He stroked his fingers over the shiny material and closed his eyes as memories of the Kiri nin flashed through his mind. A fond smile spread across his lips.

"Should I return to my real age? What if...what if Sasuke..." He trailed off. An unspoken fear in his mind. What if Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to forgive Itachi as an adult? What if as a child, Itachi had garnered his pity but as an adult the memories would be too raw?

"You'd know what to do, wouldn't you Kisame? You knew people. You knew how they worked and what made them tick." He lightly touched the forehead protector and swore he could see Kisame grinning at him through the reflection.

That night Sasuke slept fitfully. His dreams plagued by visions of his clan.

 _They fell around him like marionettes with no strings. Sasuke was helpless to save them. Their blood coating him. He could see Itachi in the distance, held up by strings as he attacked the clan. Sasuke ran to him, calling out his name. Itachi faced him, his expression blank. the strings threw him forward towards Sasuke. The spiky haired Uchiha could hear Danzō laughing from above._

 _Danzō laughed, his eye glowing as he dragged Itachi's limp body around the bloodied compound. Sasuke raced after them, desperately reaching for his brother._

 _"Aniki!" He screamed and Itachi lifted his head._

 _"Otouto-"_

 _Itachi began to change. He turned from a thirteen year old into his twenty one year old body. Still too thin...he was bleeding...from the eyes and mouth, his skin ashen as he stared at his brother in confusion. As if in a trance, Sasuke pulled out his katana and began to approach the adult Itachi. Itachi stared after him with milky eyes. In his head, Sasuke screamed at himself to stop. Yet, Sasuke lifted his katana high above his head and stared down at the adult Itachi.  
_

 _Itachi collapsed, the strings supporting him cut away. In slow motion, he fell. Sasuke screamed. He ran forward catching Itachi before he sit the dirt. His head lolled back, eyes open and empty, staring at the endless red sky. He was thirteen again. Sasuke's shoulders shook, he ignored Danzō's laughter and touched Itachi's face weakly. Then, Itachi was gone. Everyone was gone. Sasuke was alone in the compound, holding air. A new laugh broke out and Sasuke slowly turned. Obito moved forward, towards Sasuke who backed away._

 _"You think it's all good now? The big baddie is dead?"_

 _"What are yo-" The ground beneath Sasuke shook violently. He stepped back, lifting his eyes to glare at Obito when he spotted Itachi standing just behind the masked man. He was an adult again. He was wearing his Akatsuki cloak and it hung on him like rags. Instantly, Sasuke began to move towards Itachi, needing to get to him and protect him. Obito let him pass, following at a lazy pace.  
_

 _"You don't even realize what you've walked into. You think once Itachi's older things can return to the way they are." He drawled as Sasuke reached Itachi and grabbed his shoulder. Itachi slowly lifted his head, as if it took too much energy to do so. He ignored Obito and draped Itachi's arm over his shoulder, suddenly afraid that if he picked Itachi up the elder would fall apart.  
_

 _"You think of yourself as his protector now." Obito laughed. "You think you're stronger than he is now. You like to forget just how **powerful** he really is."_

 _"I think you need to go." Sasuke shot over his shoulder, hauling Itachi's sluggish body forward. Obito suddenly laughed, taking another step forward. His one eye wild._

 _"He's going to die, Sasuke. Your brother will die and you cannot stop it!" He declared and Sasuke stopped walking. He turned to face the masked Uchiha but he was gone. His grip on Itachi tightened as the elder suddenly went limp.  
_

 _"Itachi!" He grasped Itachi before he could fall, both standing in the deserted compound. Itachi was limp in Sasuke's arm, his head once again tilted to the sky._

 _"He was dying during your final battle..." Obito's voice hissed. "He was nearly blind..."_

 _"Shut up..." Sasuke growled, still trying to rouse his brother._

 _"He was sick. Dying of a disease no one could cure. You only gave him some extra time. Once he's an adult again...he'll fade." Before Sasuke could say anything more, Itachi burst into a cloud of dust. Sasuke cried out, the dust billowing around him and floating into the air._

 _"You're lying!" Sasuke called out desperately, hands in fists as he watched the dust fly away. "You're lying..."  
_

* * *

Itachi sat on the edge of his bed, fiddling with some loose string on his blanket. It unraveled beneath his fingers and he twirled it around his thumb absently. When he felt the familiar charka approach he slowly smiled but did not look away from the string. Kakashi sat in Itachi's window and offered the Uchiha a cheery wave.

"Yo." He greeted and Itachi released the string.

"Come here." Itachi sighed and the Copy nin silently slid into the room and approached Itachi' bed. He moved to kneel next to Itachi but Itachi scoffed and grabbed Kakashi's arm, yanking him into the bed. Kakashi fought down a laugh as he maneuvered on the bed to curl around Itachi. Itachi's head found the juncture of Kakashi's neck and he pressed against it quietly.

"You alright?" Kakashi questioned, linking his fingers with Itachi's. Itachi hummed in response staring at their interlocked hands. Kakashi watched him quietly. Awaiting him to speak up.

"Would you still want me as an adult?" Itachi suddenly asked, feeling utterly foolish. Kakashi blinked at this.

"What?"

"As an adult...would you be able to look at me...without hatred?" Itachi's voice was calm and collected despite how nervous he was. His face held no emotion. Kakashi caught this and his own face pulled into a grimace.

"Itachi..."

"I know...I know I shouldn't be asking. I knew what I was getting into. But suddenly I'm here...and you're here. I fought you as an adult. I-"

"Look at me."

"Kakashi-"

"Look. at. me." Kakashi stated slowly and Itachi met the Copy nin's eyes. Kakashi pressed his forehead against Itachi's, staring into those dark eyes.

"I fell in love with **you** , Itachi. Not your name, not your face. You. I would never stop wanting you. I never truly did. You will still be Itachi, even at twenty one." He spoke with finality and this brought a weak smile to Itachi's lips. He kissed the man's covered cheek before settling back against him, body relaxed in obvious relief. Kakashi released a small sigh, stroking his fingers down Itachi's shoulder.

"This is not how I pictures things turning out." Itachi muttered, eyes cold. "I am not sure what my future self had planned but I am him and I would have gladly died."

"I know." Kakashi murmured softly. "Call it greed but...I'm glad that things turned out the way they did..." He watched as Itachi tilted his head to meet Kakashi's gaze.

"That makes two of us." He admitted softly, as though fearful someone would overhear. Kakashi chuckled and stroked a finger down Itachi's cheek.

"I forgot to mention..." Kakashi began and Itachi tilted his head curiously.

"Yes?"

"Once you're at your regular age, you'll be legal..." Kakashi cooed and Itachi sighed.

"Come here you pervert."

"Maaa, so bossy." Kakashi drawled.

"Now Hatake." Itachi stated and pulled the man's arm. They kissed languidly, Kakashi rolling them over so Itachi straddled Kakashi. Their lips moved against each other lazily. Kakashi's hands rested on the Uchiha's lips, eyes closed. When Itachi felt Kakashi's hardness through his clothing he released a low moan. At this, Kakashi tensed his eyes widening. He pulled away from Itachi, feeling like the lowest piece of scum imaginable. Itachi stared after him in confusion.

"Itachi-"

"No." Itachi cut Kakashi off. The boy moved forward and grasped the man's face, kissing him. Itachi's lips brushed over Kakashi's as the man leaned forward. Both seemed desperate to control themselves, yet both yearning to take the plunge. Kakashi's touch was reverent and tantalizing. Kakashi hooked an arm around the Uchiha and pulled him against his chest, his other hand reaching to bury itself in Itachi's hair. He pulled his mask out of the way and his lips trailed down the boy's throat as Itachi gripped his shoulders. His grip on Kakashi's shoulders tightened. He kissed the man desperately. All his pent up frustration finally pouring out into this kiss. Kakashi pinned him against his wall and lifted him up to better reach his lips. Itachi's legs hooked around the man's waist, earning a strangled moan from the Copy nin.

"Kakashi..." He began slowly, voice breathless.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi's lips were connected to Itachi's shoulder.

"I want...I can't let _him_ be the last one to have touched me." Itachi closed his eyes as he continued to speak. I want it to be you." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Itachi..." Kakashi began. He lightly pushed Itachi off him and studied him closely. "You can't be serious." Even as he said this he knew Itachi was. Itachi wanted to wipe away Danzō's stink. The only way he knew how... The Copy nin released a sigh.

"Come here."

Kakashi's lips lowered to Itachi's throat and the boy closed his eyes, tilting his neck so the Copy nin could reach it.

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi brought his lips up to Itachi's hovering over them. Itachi's eyes remained closed as he awaited the kiss. He was surprised when he felt Kakashi's lips lightly brush against his forehead. Itachi's eyes flew open and met Kakashi's, who smiled. His dark eye so gentle.

"Goodnight, Itachi." Kakashi whispered and gently pulled away.

"Kakashi-" Itachi reached for the man who kissed him once more, a light peck on his lips.

"When you're twenty one again, I will do whatever you ask. I will be whatever you want and need me to be." Kakashi's voice was husky and he peppered Itachi's face with gentle kisses. "But until then, I will remain your friend." Itachi smiled shakily at this and took Kakashi's hand. He looked up at Kakashi who watched him tenderly.

"I'll hold you to that promise Hatake." He teased and Kakashi gave a deep bow. He took Itachi's hand in his own and pressed a chaste kiss on his knuckles, his eyes never leaving Itachi's.

"I would expect nothing less from Uchiha Itachi."


	41. But I Won't Be Home Again

Naruto seemed keen on dragging the Uchiha brother's on his adventures. He dragged them out for ramen and socializing even though both Itachi and Sasuke preferred to hide away from everyone. The blonde however remained stubborn on his quest to make Itachi his new best friend, claiming Sasuke was too cranky for the lies of him. Itachi was convinced that there was something deeper there that both boys refused to acknowledge. A few days later, Sasuke went on a mission, leaving Itachi to his own devices. This meant that Kakashi took it upon himself to drag Itachi out for some adventure. Might Guy and Genma joined in as usual. Even Aoba and Yamato joined the bought drinks, sniggering as they dragged Itachi to Kakashi's apartment.

"You ever drink before?" Aoba asked as he began to pour the glasses. Itachi sat by Kakashi, ankles crossed and expression calm. His lips tilted slightly.

"I spent much of my time either with Shisui or Kakashi, and you're really asking if I've drank?" He replied earning a chuckle from the man who shifted his sunglasses. He handed a glass to Guy.

"Touche."

Aoba handed Itachi a glass and sprawled out beside Yamato.

"Iruka coming by later?" Guy asked, twirling his glass. Yamato nodded.

"He mentioned stopping by."

"There goes the party." Genma muttered. Itachi sipped from his glass, feeling the familiar warmth of Kakashi's shoulder pressed against him. Genma pulled his senbon from his mouth and tank a deep swig from his glass. It clanked loudly as it struck the table.

"How goes Tsunade's mission to bring you back to legal age?" He drawled and Itachi glanced at him, eyes exhausted.

"Nothing seems to work." He admitted with a shrug. "I honestly think Sasuke would prefer to keep me as a child." Guy's brows furrowed at this and he shared a quick glance with Yamato.

"He's mentioned that..." Kakashi mused thoughtfully. Itachi watched him curiously as Guy rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think he just enjoys being taller than you." Guy stated with a grin. Itachi's lips curled into a smile.

"He very well might have passed my adult height." He replied and Guy laughed.

"I don't know...was he that tall last time you saw him as an adult?" He glanced to Kakashi who sad somehow managed to finish half his glass without anyone seeing the bottom part of his face.

"Maaaa, I don't recall...I wasn't exactly focused on what Itachi looked like at the time." He glanced to Itachi who, feeling the fuzzy effects of the alcohol raised a thin brow.

"Kept you on your toes did I?" He replied cheekily and Aoba laughed out load while Genma leered at Kakashi. The Copy nin smiled slightly.

"I'm not ashamed. I'll admit you kicked my ass." He replied easily and Itachi nodded sagely.

"I'm sorry. I'll kiss it better later." Itachi teased and Genma promptly choked on his drink. Guy roared with laughter, roughly hitting Itachi's back.

"There's the usual Itachi style sass I've been waiting for!" Itachi was jostled but managed a tiny smile. Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and messing up his hair.

"Brat."

"Pervert." Itachi shot back, pushing the man away to fix his hair. Aoba tossed Genma a sealed bottle and the man leered at the sight. Kakashi's door cracked open and Iruka peeked his head in.

"Ahh you're all still conscious." He greeted with a little wave.

"Iruka!" Guy greeted happily. "Join us in our merriment and drinking!" He held a bottle out to the man who glanced towards Itachi.

"You're drinking, Itachi-san?" He questioned and Itachi shook his head.

"Never." He replied, downing the rest of the alcohol and ignoring the burning in his throat. Kakashi snickered at his side and took the empty glass from him. Iruka sighed, his own expression a mix between exasperation and amusement.

"He's technically underage." He pointed out and Genma waved his hand dismissively.

"He's fine." He defended Itachi who watched as Aoba stole a box of pocky from Kakashi's table. Kakashi swiped to away and waggled his finger in warning. Itachi caught Iruka's gaze linger on Kakashi, although the man did not seem to notice. Iruka's eyes trailed down Kakashi's face, his own expression softening. The Uchiha looked away and watched as Genma and Aoba argued over Aoba's crows. Itachi had barely listened, so distracted by the looks Iruka had given Kakashi.

"Well, Uchiha here can change into a crow!" Aoba suddenly gestured to the Uchiha who blinked. What was that?

"Can I now?"

"That's what Kakashi told us after one of your battles. You changed into a flock of crows! Once you're an adult again we'll have to see who handles it better." Aoba teased and the Uchiha nodded.

"I'll have to ask Sasuke's permission. You know how possessive he gets if I speak to others." He replied lightly, Aoba sighed in understanding. Sasuke had quite the reputation when it came to being overprotective of Itachi. Genma laughed, throwing an arm around Itachi's shoulder.

"You're alright." He mused and Itachi's lips tilted into a smile.

"That's a relief." Kakashi handed Itachi the pocky and the boy rewarded him with a little smile. Iruka sat beside Aoba and took the beer offered to him.

For the next hour it was lighthearted banter and flirtation. Itachi had forgot how much he enjoyed being around his comrades. Fugaku had never approved of him having friendships outside the clan. The man had always been very strict about who the Uchiha spoke to. He trusted no one. Iruka was a very friendly man. Even if every so often he would look at Kakashi with those doleful eyes of his. Itachi managed to ignore that for the most part. Eventually Aoba and Guy called it a night and left, telling Itachi once he was back to his regular age they would have to take him out for a _real_ adventure.

When Iruka left sometime later he had smiled and bid Itachi, Genma and Yamato a goodnight, his eyes lingering on Kakashi for a moment before he too was gone. Yamato wandered off to the kitchen as Genma sighed dramatically and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I suppose I need to head home..." He drawled out lazily, eyeing the other two. Itachi crossed his legs and ate at the pocky and Kakashi casually stretched out and lay his head on the boy's lap. Gemna waggled his brows playfully, his dark eyes amused.

"Once you're an adult again I'm sure we can arrange a three-"

"Goodnight Genma." Kakashi drawled, swiftly cutting the other man off before he could finish his sentence. Gemna snickered and stood, lazily saluting the two on the couch.

"See you losers later." He waved and headed out the door, leaving the couple alone. Itachi absently ran a hand through Kakashi's silver hair as Kakashi nearly purred at the contact. They could hear Yamato rummaging through Kakashi's kitchen and the man cursed and something fell off the shelf.

"Yamato's raiding your kitchen." Itachi murmured and the Copy nin chuckled, the noise reverberating off Itachi's thigh.

"Course he is..." Kakashi reached up and lightly ran his fingers down Itachi's face. "You alright?" He asked and Itachi kissed the man's fingers, smiling down at him.

"I think Iruka likes you." He stated and Kakashi blinked.

"Why's that?"

"He kept on giving you looks." Itachi mused, twirling the man's hair between his fingers. Kakashi hummed in response. The Copy nin watched Itachi fiddle with his hair, enjoying the attention.

"Well...we were together awhile back..." He admitted and Itachi fought down the bubble of jealousy that bloomed in his chest.

"For a long time?" He managed lightly and Kakashi clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Less than a year." He replied, looking up at Itachi to gauge is reaction. Itachi however gave him none. His face still in that placid state as usual. But Itachi's mind was reeling. How had he not known about them? Was he so unobservant? They were together for a year! And Kakashi just brushed it off...

 _Longer than us..._

"Did you love him?" Itachi asked curiously and Kakashi sighed. Itachi was desperate to know. It was greedy of him thought, wasn't it? Hadn't he fallen in love with Kisame? Why couldn't Kakashi do the same?

"Itachi...why are you so curious about this?" The Copy nin asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not upset Kakashi. Truly. But I noticed how he looked at you and you seemed to avoid his gaze..." Itachi murmured. Kakashi looked away, his expression tense. Itachi's eyes fell closed and for a moment he did not move. Had he angered the man? He hadn't meant to pry. Finally the Copy nin sighed.

"We were involved. We broke up awhile before you returned. I thought he had moved on." Kakashi replied. "I know I have." He smiled tenderly at Itachi who weakly returned it. The uchiha pressed his lips against Kakashi's hair. When the clock chimed Itachi released a weary sigh.

"I should head home."

"You need me to walk you?" Kakashi offered, pulling off Itachi's lap. The Uchiha shook his head, slowly standing.

"I'll be fine. You will stop by tomorrow?" Itachi asked as Kakashi walked him to the door.

"Wouldn't miss it." Kakashi reached out and brushed Itachi's hair from his face, smiling slightly.

"Goodnight, Kakashi-semapi." Itachi teased.

"Goodnight, Itachi." Kakashi smiled back and pressed his lips against Itachi's for a quick kiss. The two separated and Kakashi smiled at Itachi as he headed out the door.

The night air was cool and Itachi basked in it, closing his eyes and the air nipped at his nose. It was late. No one else was outside and most of the lights were out. Itachi slowly began to head down the path, pulling his light jacket over his shoulders.

"Itachi, wait." A voice called out and Itachi turned.

"Oh, Yamato-san..." The man came to stand at his side, hands shoved in his pockets and his expression troubled. He stared at the night sky for a long moment as Itachi patiently waited for him to speak. Finally the man released a sigh and brushed his hair from his face.

"I believe you need to know the truth, and that you were not alone in facing Danzō's...preferred abuses." Yamato spoke softly, but quickly. As if forcing the words out before they could hide away. The Uchiha's eyes widened.

"You..." He began and Yamato shook his head, dark eyes narrowed in thought.

"It was not often. Only twice in fact, but know that you have people here that understand how twisted that man was."

"I'm sorry." Was all Itachi could manage.

"Don't apologize." Yamato sighed. "I wish I had...perhaps it was just wishful thinking or ignorance on my part, assuming I was the only one. I had never thought he would dare touch you. Not with your brother...it only goes to show how very little we knew about the psyche of the man. He boasted and strove to protect the village, yet had no qualms with taking advantage of those who lived in it." His voice was low and bitter. Itachi understood him perfectly. He closed his eyes for a long moment, taking in the news Yamato had willingly given him. So Danzō had a history of sexual abuse...it made sense. The man was in such a position of power that he thought himself above scrutiny. He was a man desperate for power and he took it from those too small and too young to fight back...

"He would not have gone after regular children...he would go after those who were separate or different. Those who did not have the support to stop it. When I began spying for the clan...I lost their protection and he used that to his advantage." Itachi's brows suddenly furrowed. "You don't think he harmed Naruto, do you?"

"Naruto would have been a perfect target." Yamato murmured. "No family and no support, but once he joined team 7...he gained the protection and Danzō would not have dared touch him." He looked down, face grim. "I remain unsure about Sai though. He has given no indication...yet neither had you or I."

"And we'll never know in any case." Itachi stated bitterly. "He ensured that."

"There were probably more victims then us..." Yamato muttered. "They would never come forward. Even with Danzō dead."

"Thank you...for telling me." The Uchiha murmured and Yamato nodded, his expression suddenly warm.

"Thank you for listening." He replied softly. Itachi turned away again, looking towards the night sky.

"My brother should be back from his mission by now. I'd like to see him."

"Go on then. I'll let Kakashi know you made it home."

"Thank you." Itachi nodded once. Yamato waved and headed back for Kakashi's apartment.

"Sleep well, Itachi-san." Yamato called over his shoulder.

"You as well, Yamato-san." Itachi replied and took off for the compound, leaving Yamato smiling slightly at his back.

* * *

The next few days passed in monotonous routine. There were missions. Itachi would meet with Tsunade, sometimes Sasuke would accompany him, usually Itachi would go alone. During these times, Tsunade would speak to Itachi bluntly. She did not tip toe around topics, but she still understood when the boy grew uncomfortable. It ate at the Hokage, knowing that the elders had put so much weight on a young boy's shoulders. She could not even imagine what hardships he had faced during those eight years as a missing nin.

She discussed the jutsu that Sasuke had inadvertently struck Itachi with months ago. There was a way to draw the chakra from the jutsu that lingered in Itachi out. It seemed both brothers had mixed feelings about Itachi returning to his normal age. Sasuke was frightened. Frightened to face his brother as an adult and unsure on how to speak to him. Itachi did not hold fear but more of a concern on what he would remember and what he would not. Would he recall his time as a teenager again? Or would his memories be stripped from him.

Sasuke was nearly tempted to leave Itachi as a kid. Allow him to grow up normally and without the pain he had endured. Let Sasuke push away the bad memories of his teenage years and replace them with happier times.

It was not going to be be an easy task. It would take time. Each session was with a gentle push of Tsunade's hand resting on Itachi's forehead during the sessions. It was not a painless process...the first session, no one knew what to expect. Sasuke had stood leaning against the wall, while Tsunade and Shizune explained the procedure to the brothers. Itachi sat in the chair, his feet barely reaching the floor and his hands settled serenely in his lap. It was a sight that left a dull ache in Sasuke's chest. Itachi looked as professional and mature as always. Like the older brother he had always idolized. Yet the bottom his feet did not manage to touch the ground.

As soon as the soft golden light had touched Itachi's skin, he had gone very still. Sasuke watched silently, arms crossed. Silence hung heavy in the room. Itachi breathed silently, his eyes half lidded and his lashes fluttering over his skin, casting shadows.

The gold pulsated languidly, sparking over Itachi's face. Shizune glanced from the boy to Tsuande, taking in the look of concentration on the woman's face. The younger woman checked Itachi's pulse and felt it beat lightly beneath her fingers.

"Vitals are good..." She murmured, jotting down a quick not in the warn out book she had on her lap.

Itachi stiffened, his skin losing pallor. The Hokage frowned, amber eyes narrowed in concentration. At the wall, Sasuke watched, his own expression unreadable but his eyes fixed intently on Itachi.

He watched as Tsunade shifted her hand slightly to the right. The light suddenly pulsated and Itachi's mouth fell open. Sasuke's eyes widened as blood suddenly began to pour from his brother's nose, gushing down his face.

"STOP!" Sasuke screamed. He lunged forward just as Tsunade pulled away. Itachi tilted forward, his body boneless. Sasuke caught him around the chest before Itachi could face plant into the floor. The bleeding stopped immediately and Itachi shuddered, his face coated scarlet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sasuke snarled.

"Calm down!" Tsunade snapped. "His chakra...it's as if he's depleted..." She watched as Sasuke gently sat Itachi back up, murmuring softly in his ear as the younger boy slowly came to. He wiped at the blood on Itachi's face.

"Sasuke..." Itachi blinked slowly and the other Uchiha grunted in response, earning a twitch of Itachi's lips. His eyes slowly focused on Sasuke who stared back with an unreadable expression. Yet his eyes spoke volumes. The spiky haired Uchiha settled his brother back into his seat before swiftly turning on the Hokage. Tsunade did not even spare him a lance, already going over her notes and muttering to Shizune about checking Itachi's chakra level. Shizune handed Sasuke a towel, which he took and gently wiped the blood off Itachi's face.

Tsunade walked around the room, deep in thought. Why had it backfired like that? It was as if Itachi's chakra vanished... she glanced at the siblings and released a weary sigh. Sasuke stared at her, eyes narrowed in obvious displeasure. Tsunade approached Itachi and checked his vitals. They boy allowed her to check him over in silence while his brother practically vibrated in anger at his side. Once assured he was fine, the Hokage pulled away and nodded to Sasuke.

"We'll try again next week."

And so they had.

For the next few weeks, Itachi would go in twice a week and each time he would leave weaker than the last. His body seemed unable to handle the strain. Finally, Sasuke nonexistent patience had reached its end. Itachi had vomited blood during the last session and Sasuke could not take it anymore. He demanded answers from the Hokage. She seemed as baffled as him by Itachi's sudden weakness.

"I have to reach into his memories...but something is holding me back." Tsunade muttered. "His chakra had been rapidly declin-"

"Then leave him! We'll just...he can age naturally. If this could _kill_ him I don't want him being worked on anymore." Sasuke snapped and Itachi remained silent. Tsunade watched him, noting that it seemed that Itachi had aged a decade within the desolate look in his eyes. Yet at the next moment it was gone and he was offering Sasuke a weary smile.

* * *

Three days later Sasuke awoke to the sunlight filtering into his room. His eyes cracked open and he blinked slowly. He sat up with a grumble, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to convince himself to get up. Finally he stood, his feet padding quietly across the wooden floors. He walked out of his room and passed by Itachi's. Itachi's door was cracked open and Sasuke slid it all the way, glancing around for his sibling.

They had argued yesterday. Or...Sasuke had argued and Itachi had listened with an eerily blank expression on his face. Sasuke wanted Itachi to stop going to Tsunade for the jutsu, claiming it was hurting Itachi. Yet Itachi seemed resilient on the topic. He wanted to age. He didn't. want to be stuck at an age where he was left in the dark.

Sasuke's nightmares were becoming more morbid. Obito's whispering in his ear, threatening to take Itachi away forever. Itachi was so stubborn. Why did he not understand that Sasuke only wanted to protect him!? Both had gone to bed frustrated, but with morning, it seemed they could talk it out as usual.

However...

Itachi was not in his room.

Sasuke would not have thought much of it expect with how spotless the room was. On the made bed sat a single folded paper and Sasuke approached it, wondering if Itachi had wandered off with Sakura or Kakashi as he was prone to do from time to time. He picked up the paper and unfolded it, sitting on the edge of Itachi's bed.

 _Otouto,_

 _I am sorry you must find out about my departure this way. However, I do not believe I can face you with the truth. Let us not fool ourselves, Sasuke. I do not belong in Konoha. My time in the village has reached its end. My part in killing the clan included the stipulation that I never return. It does not matter that the circumstances of the massacre are not as clear as they were first presented. It only proves that I am nothing but a desperate child filled with fanciful hopes and dreams. You told me earlier how many would view my actions as heroic. That what I did would cause many to praise my actions. You mentioned all of those unknown people, but never yourself. What do you think Sasuke? You do not believe my actions were truly justified let alone commendable. I can see it in your eyes even though your lips speak other words. It was our family I slaughtered. I did not kill them just to gain a hero status while they were reviled. They were meant to be honored and I was meant to remain in the shadows as their treacherous murderer. Each time the Lady Tsunde used her jutsu on me, more memories came forth even if my body remained young. It feels as if I am nearly complete, yet stuck at thirteen. Memories have returned that made me realize I could no longer stay at your side._

 _I walked away from Konoha once, and shall do so again. Even if it breaks my heart to do so. Even if you wished me to stay. We cannot continue to play pretend when our whole family is now gone, because of my actions. I should have realized that it would never be so easy. The charade would have been over the moment I returned as an adult. In any event, I cannot stay where the ghosts of our clan haunt my every step. I am a coward to run like this, but my hope is that with departure, you will find yourself. Your own path is now clear ahead of you, and it is you who decide its course. Words cannot possibly describe how proud I am of you. Our last few months together have been the best of my current life. It is funny, really. You now the elder brother. For me, it is as if you were only just eight years old and so filled with childlike wonder and innocence. I'm sorry I took that from you. I'm sorry for a lot of things. Perhaps I will reach my true age someday and will take the chance to repent for my sins. Nothing turned out the way it should have. But just look at you now! My dear, you are no longer the little boy who raced after me looking for adventure. You found it yourself. You paved your own way and never allowed yourself to fall. You've grown up so much! Mother and father would both be so proud of you. My heart is light knowing that I have someone as wonderful as you for a brother. Please, live your life as you wish. Do what makes you happy. After all this time, you deserve all the happiness in the world._

 _With all my love,_

 _Itachi_

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone! Hope your holidays were great! Has anyone seen the Naruto filler episodes? They're filled with Uchiha ANGST! I highly suggest you all see it!_**


	42. Wake Up Call

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS KIDS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

The house was silent. But for Sasuke, if felt as if the world was entirely too loud. A buzzing rang in Sasuke's ears. The letter fell from his hand and fluttered to the floor at Itachi's feet. He couldn't breathe...he couldn't...fucking...BREATHE! He was on his feet in an instant, his blood boiling. With the roar in his ears, he tore Itachi's room apart. He did not even know what he was grabbing. All he knew that was he wanted it all destroyed. Throwing items across the room, listening to wood splinter and glass shatter.

The next few hours passed in a blur.

Karin and Juugo noticed something was off with Sasuke and found him sitting on the floor Itachi's destroyed room, his face blank. Karin had quickly called for Suigetsu to find Naruto as she tried to get Sasuke to speak. Juugo found the letter and read it with a sinking heart before handing it to Karin.

"Oh, sweetie..." Karin murmured. Whether it was meant for Sasuke or Itachi, Juugo was unsure.

Naruto arrived minutes later, unsure to what was wrong but desperate to help Sasuke. He read the letter Karin handed him and cursed softly. He gave it back to the girl and slowly approached the Uchiha.

"Sasuke." He croaked, kneeling in front of the older boy and staring up at him. Sasuke stared blankly ahead, his eyes far away.

"He's gone." Was all he said and it nearly broke Naruto's heart. Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand, taking it in his own and giving it a tiny squeeze. Sasuke's eyes slowly focused on the blonde who stared up at him in concern.

"We'll send out a search party. We'll go ourselves. Don't worry Sasuke. We'll find him. You can talk sense into him." Naruto knew he was rambling, but he wanted to wipe that blank stare off Sasuke's face. He wanted Sasuke to say something. Do **_something_**. The blank stare was maddening and Naruto did not know what to do to help. Why hadn't anyone known that Itachi was going to run? Why had Itachi run? The letter seemed so final. Almost as if it were a suicide note instead of a farewell. There were so many people here that could help Itachi, but instead he just takes off! Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts, Barely hearing Naruto ramble.

Last night...hadn't they argued last night?

 _"Sasuke, you can't possibly think that me staying a child is a good idea." Itachi muttered from across the room as Sasuke paced. Sasuke merely shook his head. The light overhead flickered lazily, casting the room in shadows. It seemed like they had argued about this already. Itachi continued twirling his fingers on the table surface, but he watched his brother closely.  
_

 _"There's no reason for Tsunade to keep working on you. Nothing's happening anyway." He replied dismissively, dark eyes darting over to his brother who crossed his arms and wearily leaned against the wall._

 _"Sasuke I have to return to normal..." Itachi trailed off as Sasuke glared at him. Why? Why did Itachi have to go and return to his usual age? He was fine now. Sasuke could take care of him now!_

 _"You vomited blood, Itachi! You can't take anymore!" Sasuke snapped and Itachi closed his eyes and released a weary sigh as if Sasuke were a child and this was a stupid little temper tantrum.  
_

 _"Otouto, you're behaving as if I'm a chil-"_

 _"You **are** a child, Itachi!" Sasuke cut his brother off. Itachi's eyes narrowed. He slowly stood, watching his brother.  
_

 _"Does this actually have anything to do with protecting me? Or the more likely explanation. You don't want me as an adult because you have no control over me then." Itachi asked and Sasuke bristled._

 _"It would hardly matter if you aged. I crook my finger and you'd obey." He sneered, not wanting to admit the nightmares he had been having. Not wanting to admit to his weakness. Itachi shook his head._

 _"How quaint, Sasuke. Father would be so proud." He replied coolly before pushing off the wall and bidding Sasuke a goodnight. Sasuke did not move from his position for several minutes, the flickering light buzzing softly in the background._

"No."

Naruto blinked, mouth falling shut and looked towards the other boy in confusion.

"What?"

"No search parties. No mission. We're not going." Sasuke stood suddenly, snatching the letter from Naruto. He read it again, his eyes narrowed angrily. Naruto slowly stood and followed Sasuke as he swiftly moved down the hall and towards the living room. Karin shot him a concerned look before darting out of sight. The Uchiha tore the letter in half and quickly set both pieces on fire. He allowed the smoldering pieces to hit the floor and heavily sat on the couch. Naruto stared at the burning paper with wide eyes. It fizzled and curled up in the heat, before turning to dust before his very eyes.

"You're not going after him?" Naruto questioned in surprise. Sasuke had not moved from the couch, staring intently at the wall.

"No." He stated coldly.

"But-"

Sasuke whirled on Naruto, his eyes colder than Naruto had seen them in awhile. Naruto unconsciously The Uchiha's dark eyes focused on the blonde. Bitterness filling them.

"He's made his decision." Sasuke drawled, walking around the cinders and out the door. "And I've made mine."

* * *

The night Itachi ran again, he watched the moon. He was slow with packing. Allowing his eyes to linger on his room as it hadn't when he ran after the massacre. He wanted to see Sasuke before he left. To see his brother one last time. But Itachi knew that if he saw Sasuke, his resolve would break. So instead he slid from his window, the moon brilliant and illuminating the village as it had that night many years ago.

He moved silently and unseen through the village, stalling once outside Kakashi's apartment before hardening himself to keep moving. Itachi made his way out of Konoha,with no witnesses but the moon.

He knew where he was going.

There was only one place he _could_ go.

And it seemed Madara knew it all too well. Madara seemed very pleased with himself. As if he knew Itachi would come crawling back all along. He watched Itachi approach the hideout smugly, his scarlet eyes lingering on the boy.

"Well well well. Welcome back, my _dear_." he stepped forward in the sunshine as Itachi gripped his backpack.

"Madara-sama." Itachi bowed, his eyes dull.

"Come now child. We're _family_. Surely you will allow me to hug you?" Madara held his arms open, expectantly and Itachi hesitated. The elder scoffed and moved forward to grasp Itachi by the scruff of his neck and pull him against his chest, arms enveloping him. Itachi stiffened, mouth pulled into a thin line.

Madara pulled away and grasped the boy's shoulders, smiling slightly. He reached and roughly pat the boy's cheek.

"My beautiful boy. My perfect **little** boy." He cooed and Itachi ducked his head, Madara's sharp gaze filled with mirth.

"Find a room for our boy." Madara called out to Zetsu. "He's back home."

Itachi spent the next week cooped up in the hideout. He did not dare wander far. He could feel Zetsu watching his every move. It seemed that everyone knew something he didn't. It made his skin crawl when Obito would greet him, his one eyes staring through the mask. It seemed he knew something Itachi didn't. It seemed as if everyone knew something that he did not. Itachi was not even sure if he wanted to find out what.

The hideout had been transformed and was no longer a hovel. It was confusing to Itachi who knew without any doubt that the Akatsuki had dissolved. Was Madara trying to start up a new organization? Itachi often trailed after Madara. Unable to do anything else with no missions. Obito and Zetsu disappeared often for places unknown, leaving just Itachi and Madara behind.

Itachi tried to keep himself occupied within the base. Yet he felt as if he was walking on eggshells. He didn't have a place here and he knew it. Madara took this in stride, his flamboyant pleasure never ceasing. Itachi knew the man enjoyed keeping him as a child. He didn't understand why however.

Each night Itachi felt weaker than the last. His joins ached and his eyes burned. Even sleep did not help with the pain. Instead his dreams were plagued by vicious nightmares. His brother would appear before him. As he had haunted Itachi's dreams for years. Sometimes as a child, crying and screaming for Itachi. Sometimes as a teenager, silent and hating. Itachi did not know what hurt more.

This night, nearly a month after running for Sasuke and Konoha. Itachi dreamed again. He was in a hall, reminiscent of the one where he and Sasuke had first met when Itachi had been deaged. There were no lights and Itachi was blindly walking through the darkness, groping the walls.

Footsteps began to approach and Itachi tensed as he prepared himself to face Sasuke again. The steps became louder and through the darkness, Itachi could make out a faint yellow light, and a silhouette within that light. Itachi squinted at the person, realizing that it was not Sasuke approaching him at that leisurely pace.

 _"Shisui..." Itachi murmured. Shisui Uchiha approached his cousin, bathed in that golden light. Shisui's eyes twinkled as he looked at the younger boy._

 _"'Tachi." He greeted, voice amused. Yet he kept moving. Moving away from Itachi and down the darkness of the hall that seemed infinite. Itachi watched as Shisui walked slowly down the hall, fingers trailing over the walls._

 _"Where are you going?" Itachi called, his voice echoing eerily down the hall. Shisui did not turn to face him, and continued to move forward._

 _"Forward." He called back and Itachi nearly rolled his eyes at this. He followed after his cousin as always, eyes mystified. He heard Shisui chuckle up ahead. The younger raced ahead but Shisui seemed unreachable, always so close, yet too far. As he had been the night he fell. Close enough for Itachi to have felt the heat on his fingers. yet to far to grab as he fell backwards into the abyss._

 _Itachi continued to follow, eyes focused on his cousin's back. The Uchiha emblem glared at him. Shisui kept moving, as if he had a destination in mind. Wherever forward was, Shisui was going and Itachi would follow. As he always had. Yet the further he moved, the heavier his feel felt. Shisui was getting further and further away and Itachi could not reach him._

 _"You have to wake up 'Tachi. You've slept too long." He called over his shoulder. "It's time to wake up." He kept walking and Itachi raced towards him, fingers outstretched. His hands grazed over Shisui's before the other boy vanished._

 _"Wake up."_

Itachi's eyes flew open as if an unseen force had struck him in the stomach. He lay still for a long moment, his breathing coming in sharp gulps. His hair stuck to his face in sweaty stands and he pushed it away with shaky hands. Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning forward and rubbing his eyes. His heart was racing wildly in his chest as if he had just been running.

He struggled to his feet and a wave of vertigo sent him back down. His shook violently, breathing deeply. Fingers groped for something to help him stand and he did so slowly, legs shaking violently as a newborn colt. Finally he managed to take a step forward followed by another, his legs still shaking.

Itachi stumbled to the bathroom and flicked the light on. He gripped the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing water onto his heated skin. It dribbled down his cheeks and chin and he stared dully as it fell into the sink. Absently, he wiped his face with the side of his arm. Itachi looked up at his reflection in the mirror, taking in his worn out expression. He had never felt so worn out before. Not even when Sasuke had drugged him. He turned to return to his bed, desperate to finally rest, before hesitating. A frown slowly spread across his face. He stood very still, his breath ragged. Turing back to the mirror, without opening his eyes he reached forward and gripped the sides of the sink, white knuckled.

Silence hung in the tiny bathroom. Itachi's breathing had caught in his throat as he stared ahead. The Uchiha stared at himself in the mirror, shaky fingers reaching out to touch his reflection. He could barely breathe. The same dark eyes and pale skin were present. The same slender fingers touched the mirror, pale and fragile. But it had changed. His reflection had changed. A child no longer stared back.


	43. Nothing Can Hold You Back Now

At first, Itachi thought it was his future self making himself known as he had done several times in the past. He had been silent since Kisame's death. Drawn into the shadows and quiet since news reached the Uchiha. Yet there was the bone weary ache and the blurriness around his vision that assured him it was real, and he was no longer thirteen. Now in his place stood a young man. Itachi stepped back, eyes raking in his appearance. When had this happened? Was he finally back to normal? He took in his appearance. Funny how his adult self seemed far more fragile looking than his child one. His cheeks that had still held hints of his youth were now gaunt, his fingers frail and knobby. The health of his youth was now sucked away and in his place stood this frail, delicate, practically emaciated man.

Itachi stepped backwards, his throat tight. He looked away from his reflection in disgust. Each rib was clearly defined even through his shirt, which even now hung on him like it was meant for someone stronger. Knees struck the ground and Itachi barely felt the shooting pain as he stared at his hands blankly. Everything came rushing back to him at crushing speeds. The last several months with Sasuke...Danzō. Kakashi's tender gaze landing on him, Kisa-Kisame...

Itachi's breath itched and he screwed his eyes shut.

"Kisame..." His voice came out rough and weak as if from disuse.

How could he have ever forgotten Kisame? Nausea rose in his stomach and he pitched forward in pain. He had gotten comfortable in his youth. He had not the pain he would suffer as an adult and now it seemed to hit him all at once. He did not move for several minutes. Breathing in shallowly, as he tried to regain his bearings. Six months was a long time to play pretend. Itachi was unsure on of he was glad it was over. He hadn't realized he was crying until the first tear drop struck the tiled floor. He shakily lifted his hands and brushed them from his face. When was the last time he had allowed himself to cry as an adult? The thought was depressing.

He stood, body swaying slightly. He stumbled from the bathroom, gripping the wall for support. Had his body been this weak near the end? He had been spoiled these last few months. Both in body and with Sasuke. Just thinking of Sasuke brought an all familiar ache to his chest. He gripped at it, his shirt clinging to his sweat soaked skin. The Uchiha reached his bed and slumped down on it. His fingers gripped the scratchy blanket tightly. His fingers turning white from strain.

Itachi went through his bag he packed, pulling out kunai and medical tape and setting it aside. He remembered leaving Kakashi's leaf and doll behind in hopes of separating himself from the Copy nin. Even now he felt a twinge of pain just thinking of Kakashi. He did however pack Kisame's items. He took the Kiri nin's forehead protector from his bag and set it on his lap. A small sad smile spread across his dry lips and he stroked a thin finger over the shiny surface.

"Utter fool..." He murmured. "Why would you leave like that?"Reaching into the bag, Itachi pulled out Kisame's box. Finally knowing that he could look through it. He took Kisame's box and slowly set it on the ground. He crossed his legs and gently pulled off the lid, setting it down next to him.

There were pictures.

Photos of Itachi, caught in a moment of peace. One where he was sitting outside during a misty morning, his eyes closed and his face serene. One of him looking at his dango stick with quirked lips. Some of the pictures were a bit more...personal. One picture was of Itachi in the shower, back to the camera, his body glistening with water. Itachi remembered this. He had been showering and Kisame had slipped in. Itachi hadn't thought much of it. They were lovers. They frequently saw each other naked. It was the sound of the all too familiar clicking as the shower door slid open that head him turning.

 _"Kisame!" Itachi cried out as he turned and the Kiri nin positively leered at him._

 _"Yes Itachi-san?" He teased, snapping another of a full frontal obviously affronted Itachi._

 _"I'm showering!" Itachi hissed, trying to cover his nakedness with his arms. Kisame chuckled, clicking another picture that no doubt Itachi would destroy later.  
_

 _"I can see that."His lover teased. His eyes traveled down Itachi's body and the Uchiha fought down a shiver at the openly hungry stare.  
_

 _Another picture. Itachi sighed and motioned for Kisame to put the camera down._

 _"The least you can do is make yourself useful and help me with my hair." He informed the older ninja who quickly moved to do as asked. They had ended up on the bathroom floor...as Itachi fondly recalled. Itachi's legs thrown over Kisame's shoulders as the man thrust into him with a smile on his lips.  
_

Kisame liked taking pictures of Itachi naked. And Itachi would be lying if he didn't enjoy the thrill of catching the man in the act and even posing provocatively when he was feeling particularly playful. There were some of Itachi on his bed, head coyly tilted towards the lens and his finger at his mouth nervously. Kisame had told him that, that was his favorite were other trinkets. Little baubles they found on their travels and letters they had sent each other. It was all very sappy. Very romantic and very unlike Kisame.

Kisame had always said Itachi brought out something soft in him. Itachi had never admitted that Kisame had done the very same.

And while Itachi quietly lamented the death of his lover, he failed to notice the eyes watching him in the shadows. The eyes studied him as he quietly placed the lid back on the box. The eyes vanished as Zetsu left to tell Obito that Itachi had returned.

* * *

The Uchihas were known for their tempers. They could be considered almost famous for it. There was Fugaku. Sasuke of course took after his father in personality. Of course there were some Uchiha who never had the issue. Itachi for example. As well as his mother and Shisui. Madara Uchiha however, was not one who remained calm under pressure. This was one such example of his...rage issues.

"He's aged!" Madara snarled, shoving his items off his desk. "He's no longer a child!" His roar echoed through the office and Zetsu flinched. Ink splattered on the floor, but Madara did not seem to notice. He walked through it, leaving a trail of black on his wake. Meanwhile, Obito leaned against the wall studying his nails with disinterest.

"We can still make use of him." He pointed out in a bored tone, flicking invisible dirt from under his nail.

"Not if he's on his deathbed!" Madara snarled back at his student. He had assumed Tsunade had failed with the boy. He had thought he could raise Itachi back up under his thumb. Now it seemed Itachi was back to his old sickly self. What use would the waif be if his eyes were failing and he refused treatment for his destroyed lungs? He would not last the year! And Sasuke...Madara did not even want to begin thinking about that boy. No doubt he was angered by Itachi leaving. Yet he had not gone after him...surprising...but that just meant more work for Madara!

"You already made that foolish deal with Kabuto, and now we have Itachi to contend with!" Madara's hair jerked with his movements. Orochimaru's creepy, former subordinate had certainly surprised both Uchiha. Bringing back the dead... Obito was terrified of his identity becoming known and had agreed to whatever the freak wanted. As if the world didn't already have suspicions...

Obito sighed and drummed his fingers on his arm. Zetsu always brought the most interesting news...He watched as his mentor continued to rage before looking to the nin standing by the wall and watching in silence. He caught their eye and waved his hand dismissively.

"Go to Itachi." Obito ordered with a tilt of his head. "Kabuto has already sent for Sasuke. Well will see if either brother answers the call." He turned away again, arms crossed. Zetsu offered his leader a stiff nod, both watching Madara mutter to himself.

"It's just like Itachi isn't it? Madara has plans? _Itachi_ is going to find some way to defy them!" He sneered. The masked man snorted. As if Itachi planned to wake up as an adult. Whatever Tsunade had done, it had just delayed rather than outright failed. Obito was surprised he had not caught the signs sooner. Itachi had been weakening steadily and now...now Obito knew why,

"Well things are getting back to normal it seems." He drawled as Madara threw his chair across the room. He chuckled softly, watching the wood splinter beneath Madara's legendary rage.

* * *

The cafe was packed. Voices spoke at a gentle hum and the noise offered comfort to Sakura, who sat at a little corner table with Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and Karin. They were all gathered around, sipping their drinks and sharing a plate of snacks. The sunlight filtered through the windows, basking the table in a yellow glow.

"I'm worried about him." Sakura murmured, placing her cup of tea down. Into stared into her own tea, tight lipped. Karin leaned in her seat, voice lowering.

"You're not the only one. He acts like he's not effected but he's terrible at hiding it."

"He's been... _off_ during missions." Sakura admitted, a soft crinkle appearing in her brow as she stared at her cup. Hinata blinked while Ten Ten leaned closer. The bustle of the cafe became nothing but a dull buzz.

"Off how?" She asked, brown eyes filled with concern. Sakura chanced a glance around before leaning forward into the table. As if afraid someone would overhear.

"You know Sasuke-kun. He's not known for being warm and fuzzy...or friendly like Lee or Naruto." She began as the girls nodded in understanding. "It's just...he's usually level headed and the epitome of cool. But now...he's acting rash. Like he did before leaving Konoha. He's _cruel_ even." Ino frowned, her fingers tightening on her cup. She glanced around the cafe, noting that no one she recognized had entered.

"Cruel?"

"During battle. He hold nothing back. I know that sometimes you have to kill, but he's...he's going too far. It's like he doesn't care. Kakashi and Naruto are both worried about him." She left out that Sasuke was losing his temper with Naruto as well. And Naruto was not known for his patience. Whatever magic Itachi had worked on his brother had quickly vanished as he had.

"How is Kakashi by the way? I knew he and Itachi were...close." Ten Ten asked and Sakura released a sigh, massaging her temples.

"Outwardly? He acts like everything is fine. But he's always been like that. He doesn't let anyone in. He won't speak about Itachi. He's trying to pretend he never happened or something."

"Coping mechanism." Hinata offered softly. Karin nodded mutely.

"Everyone has their own way...I just wish Itachi..." She trailed off uncertainly. They avoided talking about Itachi directly. Although Sakura and Karin admitted to worrying about him and wondering if he was safe. Ino looked towards the clock on the wall and reluctantly stood.

"I have to go. See you guys later." She offered a waggle of her fingers and the girls bid her a good day. Sakura stared into her tea, face drawn into a frown. Things should not have turned out like this. She was terrified that Sasuke would leave again. If Sasuke ran, how would Naruto cope? He had only just come home and for him to run...Sakura could not even think of what would happen. Would he officially become a Missing-nin? Would that mean that he would be hunted? Sakura knew she was blowing things out of proportion, but the fear persisted. He left once. What was stopping him from doing so again?

* * *

The bathroom was misted with warmth as Itachi stepped out of the shower. Water dripped down his bare shoulders as he groped for a towel. Once again the Uchiha was struck by how pasty his skin was. The glow he had just that morning now ashen and nearly grey. Itachi brushed his hair from his face. He needed to make a plan. Obviously things had not turned out the way he had intended and now he was at a loss of what to do. He was...he was _alive_. He was suppose to be dead! Everything turned to dust in his hands and he had been helpless to stop them from slipping through his fingers.

He dried himself off, lost in thought. With Danzō dead, Sasuke was safe...for now. Itachi knew Madara would be furious once he discovered Itachi had returned to his original age. He knew he needed to run. He could still get his eyes to Sasuke. Or at least give him protection. Naruto still had Shisui's eye within him. Itachi highly doubted that Sasuke would turn on Naruto at this point but if Madara or Obito turned to him, he would be safe. He exited the bathroom, the cool air contrasting violently with the tepid bathroom.

He shivered, skin reacting to the cold air. Gliding across the darkened room, Itachi reached the edge of the bed. His knees hitting the mattress. Itachi had found some of Obito's spare clothing, and it was the closet fit he had. The clothes were folded on his bed and he reached them, dropping his towel to the floor.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A voice called out in amusement. There was a brief moment of silence. The Uchiha's eyes fell shut. He turned slowly, face unreadable and hair dripping. His eyes met the source of the voice who was staring at him with a little grin. Itachi could not find his voice. Unsure on how they found him. Unsure on how to speak. Finally, Itachi could not fight down the smile that split across his face. The Uchiha took an uncertain step forward, his fingers twitching at his side.

"Kisame..."

* * *

 **Okay so let me tell you guys...this chapter was an absolute BITCH to write. At first I had it included in the last chapter, but felt like it didn't fit right. Then I thought about waiting until next chapter to have this last it, but I have had this planned since the BEGINNING of the story and it was so hard not to drop hints and I figured you guys deserved a little bit of fluff! But still it was so hard deciding how I would do this whole thing. I thought of having Itachi wait another chapter to age, but I wanted it to be Kisame to first greet him.**

 **Like in the Manga, Itachi was brought back via Edo Tensi, so why not Kisame in his place?**


	44. I'm Feeling Very Still

His dreams were haunted by a face.

A face Sasuke desperately wished to forget.

Memories that nipped at his mind.

He wanted it to stop...

 _Parties with a bunch of Shinobi were...interesting. Teenagers and adults were everywhere. Guy was well into a drunken state along with Lee who was trying to stay composed to impress Sakura. Gemna was quickly handing drinks out, Ino was well onto her fourth and was grinning lecherously at Sai. Hinata was sitting perched by Naruto and Kiba, watching as the brunette stared sadly at his empty glass._

 _Sasuke was standing at the wall with Itachi, watching as his brother tried the drink Gemna handed him. Itachi drank it easily and without making a nearly puffed his chest out in pride.  
_

 ** _'Yes, look at my tiny brother drink alcohol better than you losers. Ignore the fact that Uchiha's breathe fire for a hobby. Bask in the Uchiha superiority.'_**

 _"Okay, so I'm still curious," Sasuke called over the noise of the room, his arm flung over Itachi's shoulder. "Why **did** Itachi wear a dress?" Itachi sighed, nudging Sasuke with his elbow as Genma snickered. The man lifted his hand and scratched his chin thoughtfully. Then he grinned and lifted his hand as if to usher everyone close.  
_

 _"Okay, so we were all talking about how nothing can get Ibiki flustered. And Shisui started joking about cross dressers and shit. So we figured, why not. We were going to have Guy wear a dress but couldn't find anything in his size." Genma glanced towards Guy who was sitting with Lee and made a face. "Plus he wouldn't be very pretty."_

 _"Rude." Guy called back, while Lee looked offended. Itachi sipped from his beer, fighting the urge to roll his eyes._

 _"So we decided that Itachi was drunk enough to go through with it. We found him a dress, made his hair all frilly, slapped his ass and sent him towards Ibiki's." Sasuke scowled slightly but Itachi seemed to find this amusing. Sasuke caught Kakashi scowling at Genma and realized it was because Kakashi was listening closely._

 _"Oh please, I was the only one who did not have horrendously hairy legs." Itachi replied._

 _"Or any." Kakashi waggled his brows.  
_

 _"That too."_

 _"Did it work?" Sasuke asked. Itachi sighed as Genma released a laugh._

 _"We never got the chance. Your dad was on patrol and nearly caught us." Genma shrugged as Sasuke glanced towards Itachi, who settled in his chair. "Hence, Kakashi throwing a drunk Itachi in drag over his shoulder and running as fast as he could, while Shisui tried to distract Fugaku." Sasuke snickered at the thought while Itachi's lips curled into a slight smile. His eyes were glassy and from the way he was leaning slightly against Sasuke, indicated that he was getting drunk.  
_

 _"I think he caught on." Itachi stated, voice clear despite his eyes. Genma laughed, finally able to pour his own drink.  
_

 _"No doubt."_

They would not stop...

 _"Will we stay together?" Sasuke whispered in the night, watching Itachi shift in his bed, bleary eyed. The room was cold and like a child, Sasuke could not fall asleep alone. Like a child he sought out his brother to chase away the monsters that bit at his heels. He watched Itachi push his blankets away, suddenly alert. He could faintly make out his form in the dark as his brother looked at him._

 _"Of course." Itachi replied, reaching out and grasping his brother's hand. He offered Sasuke a small smile, eyes kind. Age was just a number. Itachi would always be his Aniki. "Always."_

Dark eyes flew open and a choked groan passed dry lips. Sasuke scowled at the roof of the cave, teeth gritting in frustration. He could hear his team still asleep. For him however, sleep evaded or was plagued with dreams and a face he did not want to ever see again. Knowing that he had no chance of falling back asleep, Sasuke pulled himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

* * *

An eerie silence fell over the small room and Kisame fought not to fidget in discomfort. Instead he sat very still, still mesmerized by his naked lover standing before him, obviously oblivious to the fact that he was in fact very naked and very wet. His dark hair clung to his neck and chest, the towel laying forgotten at his feet.

Itachi did not move, continuing to stare at Kisame. His face had slipped back into his usual neutral expression and Kisame did not doubt he was trying to hide. Kisame stood up and slowly approached his lover. Itachi took a step back. Kisame fought the urge to reach forward and just grab him. The Kiri nin grabbed a blanket from Itachi's bed and held it out to him. It was a silent peace offering. The Uchiha stared at the blanket for a long moment before hesitantly reaching for it and wrapping it around his naked body. His eyes quickly returned to Kisame, looking him up and down, expression pinched slightly as he tried to take in Kisame's appearance with his weak eyes.

"You're real?" He questioned slowly and Kisame rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Surprise?"

"You're dead." Itachi stated coolly. "Why are you here?"

"Kabuto brought a bunch of us back to life with some jutsu of his." Kisame explained and watched Itachi's neutral expression shift into clinical curiosity.

"Are you even Kisame? Or do you merely wear his skin?"

"Well I was torn apart by sharks so I didn't actually have a body to come back to." Kisame pointed out watching Itachi's mouth tighten at the mention of his lover's death. The Kiri nin awkwardly sat down on his bed, unsure on what to say next. Itachi did not move, the blanket wrapped around his body tightly, his knuckles white as they gripped the fabric close.

"Shimura was looking for you." Kisame began, voice suddenly soft. "I was so desperate to protect you...and I knew I was going to die there. One way or another, but I didn't want to give him the pleasure. He would have used it against you. You know I would die for you, Itachi. No matter your age or memories. I died remembering our first meeting. You remember at the docks...and I remembered your words...I died knowing who I was. And it wasn't as some mindless monster. It was as myself, protecting the one person in this fucking place that I care about. The one thing anywhere that I would put above some mission or even Samehada. You were my mission, Itachi. You have always been my mission." He lifted his eyes to look at the Uchiha who stared back, face unreadable. Kisame released a long breath and stood awkwardly.

"I'll let you get dressed...I-" The rest of his words were cut off by Itachi moving forward. Itachi was unsure on what made his feet move. His mind cursed at him for his weakness yet his feet kept moving. Suddenly, he wanted... _needed_ to touch Kisame. To assure himself that the man was real.

Itachi darted forward, throwing himself into Kisame's lap as the Kiri nin released a surprised yelp. Thin arms wrapped around Kisame's neck as the Uchiha clung desperately to his lover. Kisame quickly gathered Itachi close, burying his face into the younger man's neck.

"Don't you leave," Itachi breathed against Kisame. His tone soft but desperate. "Don't you leave me ever again." His slender fingers gripped at his partner without care.

Kisame laughed softly, kissing the side of Itachi's head. He could almost feel how wildly Itachi's heart was beating. He had no doubt that if he still had a heart that it too would be matching the Uchiha's. Instead he just held Itachi,

"I'm here, Itachi-san." He assured his lover. "Always."

* * *

Sasuke moved down the road silently. He ignored his teammates, focusing more on returning to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru did not seem concerned by this, and walked with relaxed gait. Shino was ahead of them, hands stuffed in pockets and his sunglasses low on his nose. It was definitely a preferred group to travel with. No unneeded or unwanted talk.

It made for better missions than when Sasuke was with Naruto or fucking forbid... _Lee_.

The building was just ahead and Sasuke quickened his pace. Shikamaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Both were eager to give their reports and go on their way. Shino opened the door and ushered the other two in. The halls were scarce, only a few employees lingering as the work day drew to a close. Sasuke barely focused as they gave Tsunade their report, although he could feel her eyes staring him down throughout the meeting.

"I'm pleased that you managed this so well. Suna is pleased. These peace talks might actually work out..." Tsunade uttered, honey eyes lost in thought. Shino nodded at what she was saying while Shikamaru and Sasuke merely watched her. Shikamaru no doubt had enjoyed going to Suna...that meant seeing a certain _someone_. Tsunade's lips quirked at the lazy genius before glancing towards Sasuke. His expression was cold. As it had been for weeks now.

Since Itachi...

There was no sign of the boy. It was as if Uchiha Itachi had vanished into thin air. And it was not just Sasuke who felt the sharp sting of betrayal. Naruto missed the boy. He was angry that Itachi would leave Sasuke alone after everything they had been through. The search parties had long since given up. Kakashi, no longer had the stomach to search. Tsunade was often baffled by how alike Kakashi and Sasuke really were.

Both would rather move on and pretend everything was fine. Both were excellent at playing stoic. Sasuke had years of practice and Kakashi did not seem to know how else to be.

Itachi ran to allow Sasuke a chance to live but perhaps he only damned him...

As soon as she dismissed them, he was gone. He did not look at anyone as he swiftly made his way out of the building, barely noticing that the sun was shining brightly. He had not spoken to Naruto or Sakura in weeks. Each time the blonde tried to see him, Sasuke would find any excuse to get away. Missions or outings, it did not matter. He itched to leave the village and just go. To where he was not sure, he just wanted to get out of the filth. This village was toxic. It sucked everything out of a person and left them a husk. How people still managed to go about their day to day lives and not smell the rotting flesh of the village was beyond him.

The Uchiha approached the compound, the usual dread rising in his chest. He hated it here. He hated these abandoned streets which at one point had been alive and busting and then at another saturated in blood. He hated the houses where ghosts lingered. He could not look at the lake where he trained tirelessly. There were too many memories here and Sasuke only wanted to forget. Where a year ago he strove to keep the memories alive to drive him in revenge, now he just wanted it to end.

He was alone now. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were off on missions for the month. Sasuke did not mind. The silence was both comforting and stifling. His feet scuffed through the dirt, watching as it puffed up around his sandals.

When he felt a flare of chakra quickly approach, Sasuke lifted his head, eyes narrowing. That chakra was familiar...

"Oi, brat!" A loud voice called out from above. The Sharingan activated as Sasuke lifted his gaze to the roofs. His scowl quickly faded away as he stared uncomprehendingly at the figure above him.

Sasuke recognized that blonde freak. He had battled him over a year ago...this guy was suppose to be dead. Sasuke blinked, hand slowly reaching to grasp at his katana as Deidara leaped from the roof and landed on the dirt below, a grin spreading across his face.

"Uchiha." The blonde greeted. Sasuke regarded him closely, taking in his appearance. There was something...off about Deidara. Well...more off than usual. Another nin landed beside Deidara and Sasuke nearly leaped forward to attack him. His eyes blazed as he stared at the man who ruined everything Sasuke had fought for. Sasuke breathed deeply through his nose and quickly school his expression. He could give them nothing.

Tobi...Obito waggled his fingers in greeting as Sasuke stared at him in boredom. Deidara glanced over his shoulder at his former partner, still unused to the sudden calm that radiated off the once rambunctious man.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke coldly asked, gripping his katana. Obito tilted his head, arms crossed over his chest as he regarded the Uchiha in obvious amusement. The boy look unkempt in a way. There were bags under his eyes and his skin looked ashen. Obito could have laughed at the irony...

 _So much for keeping your brother safe, Itachi..._

Obito walked by Deidara, approaching Sasuke at a relaxed pace. The younger Uchiha could nearly feel the smirk that the man was wearing under his mask.

"You've been hiding here far too long, brat."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! Reviews would make me smile :)**


	45. I Am The Lie

**So, hey guys! So updates are slowing down now that I'm back in school.**

* * *

Sasuke faced Obito, disinterest now obvious. It was smart to confront Sasuke in the abandoned Uchiha district rather than out in the open. There were no distractions here. Sasuke cursed himself for not realizing he had been followed. He took a step back and eyed the pair.

"What are you getting on about?" He drawled and Obito cocked his head.

"I am surprised you didn't abandon the village after Shimura's...confession." Sasuke eyed the other Uchiha in annoyance.

"And where would I go?" His voice was mocking and it amused Obito. Just like Madara, this one.

"I did offer you a place in my ranks." Obito replied lightly, striding around the teen. Sasuke's eyes followed him, but did not turn. He remained stiff, gripping his weapon against him.

"And I refused." Sasuke's voice was low. Obito chuckled and stopped in front of the boy, regarding him closely. The boy had grown since Obito had last seen him. Now standing eye to eye with him. It seemed he was now taller than his brother had been. Obito shook his head.

"Such a shame. Just two months ago you were so eager to avenge your clan's massacre and your brother's...defilement." Obito trailed off with a chuckle. Deidara looked up in interest at this, his blackened eyes wide.

"The Uchiha snob got raped, un?" He blinked. Obito offered the blond a little wave, shutting him up and turned back to the teen. Sasuke's lips curled into a sneer.

"I avenged my clan by cutting off Shimura's head. The rest of the elders are nothing." He did not mention Itachi, his stare hard. Deidara leaned against a pillar and studied his nails in disinterest.

"Konoha has yet to pay." The masked man hummed and Sasuke snorted.

"Konoha is nothing." Sasuke replied and Obito released a laugh at this shaking his head.

"Yet you still serve it. How curious." Obito's arms were folded over his chest as Deidara glanced up, face unreadable. Sasuke eyed the elder Uchiha in obvious distaste. He wanted the man to just go away. Sasuke was tired and dirty and absolutely starving.

"Are we done here?" Sasuke snapped and Deidara glanced to Obito who sighed.

"We have your brother."

For now anyway. The Uchiha was incredibly flighty after all.

"And?" Sasuke drawled.

"Well I had thought you would be interested in where he ran." The man shrugged innocently.

"Obviously I don't care?"

"Oh? You're fine with your now child brother running the dark streets of the world?" Obito questioned, not mentioning that Itachi had returned to his normal age or the fact that even at thirteen Itachi had managed on his own just fine. Sasuke seemed unconcerned, which surprised Obito. The normal spark that would enter Sasuke's eyes at the mention of his brother was noticeably absent.

"Itachi means nothing to me." Sasuke coolly replied, dark eyes narrowed at the two Akatsuki members. Obito released a sharp bark of laughter.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Sasuke tilted his head and motioned for Obito to follow him. Obito told Deidara to wait outside and followed the younger Uchiha into his house. The house was dim and held an air of abandonment. No doubt the Uchiha tried to avoid this place as much as possible. Sasuke moved around the kitchen and down the hall into his room. Obito listened as he shuffled through his room, leaning against the counter and running a finger down the dusty surface. Sasuke emerged from his room and approached the mask man, his expression placid.

"Here." Sasuke held out his hand. "Give this to Itachi. It should be proof enough of what I think of him." Obito reached out and Sasuke dropped Itachi's necklace into his palm. Obito stared at it and slowly blinked. The necklace was snapped in half. The ties limp and frayed, the metal tarnished.

* * *

Itachi sat across from Kisame, legs crossed. He watched his lover move about the room before settling across from him. A large hand stroked through dark waves of hair. Kisame's lips were curled into a smile as his eyes raked his lover's appearance. Itachi stared back, smiling as Kisame's thumb brushed over his lower lip.

"You've aged." Kisame hummed and Itachi nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes."

"I guess I've missed a lot." The Kiri nin mused and Itachi laughed weakly, ducking his head. "How long was I gone?"

"A few months."

"You just woke up back to normal?"

"Yes. Two days ago." Itachi confirmed with a small nod. Kisame's smile wavered as he studied the Uchiha.

"Your eyes?"

"Fine for now. But, I do not doubt they will begin to fail." The uchiha replied with a shrug.

"Your illness?" Kisame's voice was even weaker and Itachi brushed the side of his head, eyes squeezed shut.

"I don't know. It will probably come back. But for now I am fine." Itachi opened his eyes and gave Kisame's hand a little squeeze.

"What will you do now?" Kisame questioned. "With the truth out, and Sasuke no longer trying to..." Itachi looked away at the mention of his brother. Kisame winched. "

"I do not know. Nothing turned out the way it was suppose to. I'm not sure what my next step should be."

"Run."

"What?" Itachi looked up, brows furrowed.

"You can run. We can go together. Leave all this behind." Kismet reached and took Itachi's clammy hands in his grasp. "You know the reason I even stuck with the Akatsuki was because of you. But now we can be together, and leave this all behind." His voice was hopeful and Itachi offered him a weak smile. He was tempted to agree. To run into the sunset with his reanimated lover. But he couldn't. Konoha could still be in danger. Even if Sasuke had no interest in taking out the village, Obito and Madara still did. And they were still hoping Sasuke would go with them.

"You know I can't run."

"You ran from Konoha." Itachi pulled away and Kisame winced, apologizing.

"Where would we go?" Itachi asked softly.

"Anywhere. There's someone that can help us." Itachi tensed, fiddling with loose string on the blanket.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just come with me and we'll go to this guy. He has medication that will help you." Kisame spoke quickly. He watched Itachi stand, arms crossed as he gazed across the room.

"You were obviously sent to me for a reason." Itachi mused, listening as Kisame stood up behind him. "Why?"

"To bring you to Kabuto." Kisame admitted softly, and with guilt. "He and Obito have a deal going." Itachi nodded at this, tense.

"And this jutsu he has you under...ensures you do so."

"I have no choice, Itachi-san. I'm sorry." Kisame replied and Itachi nodded.

"I understand. You were sent to ensure I went." Itachi stated bitterly and heard Kisame sigh.

"I was hoping to convince you."

"And if you couldn't?"

"My orders were to ensure you came...willingly or not." Kisame whispered. Itachi looked down.

"I see." He whispered, listening as Kisame came closer. Silently he cursed himself for his foolishness. He had been suspicious the moment he had seen Kisame. Kisame was dead. This was nothing but a mockery of the man, and this mockery had gotten to him. How easy it was for Kisame's face to have Itachi disregarding years of training. He could feel Kisame's breath on the back of his neck and slowly closed his eyes.

"You do understand that I will resist." He replied, feeling Kisame smile against him. One large hand moved around Itachi's waist in a loose grip.

"I would expect nothing less." The Kiri nin whispered into his ear. He let out a soft sigh against Itachi's throat, feeling the Uchiha lean against him and tilt his head back to allow more access. He never kissed, no. The mere breath was far more tantalizing. Kisame continued to breathe against Itachi's throat and the younger wondered why he was even breathing if he was dead. Kisame backed away slightly, his fingers grazing Itachi's waist. The touch was feather light and sent something on fire inside Itachi.

Kisame lunged at the very moment Itachi dodged to the right, legs tucking under him as he rolled. Kisame's hand shot to grab Itachi's shoulder. Itachi evaded him with ease, leaping back to his feet. Kisame lunged after him, no weapon in hand. Itachi twirled by him, hair whipping. Kisame grabbed a fistful of dark hair, yanking him back. Itachi gasped, neck arching.

Kisame's breath puffed against his throat.

"You've gotten careless, Itachi-san." He chuckled and tugged Itachi's hair. Itachi hissed softly, eyes falling shut.

"Kisame..." He began, voice a mere whisper. Kisame leaned in close, his body pressed flush against Itachi's.

"Hmm?" The Kiri nin replied, Itachi could nearly feel his grin against his skin.

"You should know better than to underestimate me." Itachi was very still as he said this and Kisame cocked a brow, beady eyes amused. His hands trailed down the Uchiha's front and Itachi fought down a shiver.

"Oh? Your eyes are not activated and your chakra is depleted. I think you've lost this round."

"Oh, Kisame..." The Uchiha moan obscenely and shoved his ass against Kisame's hips. It seemed that even resurrected Kisame could feel sexual feelings because he was hard and released a grunt when Itachi grind himself against him, his grip loosening. Itachi used this to his advantage and shoved the man back.

Kisame landed on his ass and looked up at Itachi in shock. A slow grin spread across Kisame's face and he laughed. The sound full of mirth.

"You are full of surprises sweetheart."

"You've been my partner this long, darling. You should be used to it." Itachi hummed, amusement clear. Kisame regarded Itachi closely, expression softening to fondness.

"I apologize for underestimating you, Itachi-san. It seems you have more than one way to come out on top." He inclined his head to his former lover who nodded.

"Apology accepted." Itachi replied simply. Kisame's body relaxed and he slowly crossed his arms over his powerful chest. They stood in silence for a long moment, Itachi studying the man. He released a shallow breath and looked at his bare feet. His clasped his hands, clenching his fingers in worry.

"Is Sasuke in danger?" Itachi questioned and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Always about him." He released a disgusted noise and Itachi's brows furrowed.

"Kisame."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But Obito and Deidara are going after him." Kisame conceded and Itachi brushed off the surprise of Deidara's return.

"They will force him?" The Uchiha questioned in a low voice and Kisame quickly shook his head.

"No, they're hoping I bring you back so they can use you as leverage." Kisame shrugged and Itachi brushed loose strands of hair from his face, looking deep in thought. Kisame watched him pace the room.

"I will not be going with you, I hope you realize." Itachi glanced over his shoulder at the man, who leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He grinned slightly, eyes alight.

"I figured."

"And I can't have you following me."

"Also obvious." Kisame closed his eyes. "I can't fight this jutsu. But I can give you time to get away. Incapacitate me, then run. They're still confident I can get you back."

"Why do they even want me?" Itachi shook his head.

"They're going through with this war and hoping that with you as bait, Sasuke will come running."

"Thank you, Kisame." Itachi murmured and Kisame offered him a sad smile.

"We had a good run, didn't we?"

The Uchiha moved forward, approaching Kisame and reaching to cup his face in his hands. Leaning on the tips of his toes, he pressed a gentle chaste kiss on the Kiri nin's lips.

"Always." Itachi conceded. His lips lingered against Kisame's for a moment longer, breathing in the scent of his lover and storing it to memory. He pulled back slowly and his eyes turned a bright crimson as he looked his partner in the eye.

* * *

Not even the moon was present, tonight. The air was bitterly cold and silent. Itachi made no sound as he slipped from the base and headed alone into the wilderness. His hair was still damp and he had only a small bag with him. With no destination in mind, Itachi ran. Itachi raced down the path, not looking behind him as he moved. He wondered how long it would take for Kisame to awaken. How long until someone else went after him. They had no leverage on Sasuke, without him. Sasuke was safe as long as Itachi remained hidden.

The trees provided an excellent cover and the Uchiha was able to move with ease. Twice he would stop, listening to the ambiance of the trees. It was almost peaceful out. The coldness keeping predators at bay. Itachi brushed his hair from his face, closing his eyes and breathing in. His eyes stung and his vision was even more blurred than before.

The use of the Sharingan was taking its toll and Itachi did not doubt that one day he would awaken in complete darkness. He pulled his hood low over his face and leaped onto a tree branch, fingers gripping the bark for support. And in the darkness of the night, Itachi ran.

The coughing began soon after.


	46. Do You Still Believe In One Another

If Itachi could choose only one particular aspect he despised about returning to his original age, it would without a doubt be the boneless exhaustion he felt. His limbs shook from strain and his legs felt as if he were being pricked by thousands of needles. All that ran through his mind was his need to put as much distance between himself and Sasuke as possible. If Sasuke did not see him, he would not be at risk of joining Madara and Obito. Itachi could not risk his brother losing himself.

He moved silently through the mountain path, groping the wall for support. Twice he fell as coughs wracked his body. Soon blood began to accompany his violent coughs. He had foolishly left his medication behind in his escape. Utter foolishness. Itachi leaned his head against the stone mountainside, eyes clenched shut as his coughing finally subsided. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, painting it scarlet.

Standing was difficult. How spoiled he had been in his child body. Healthy and agile. Now look at him. He could barely walk. If only his clan could see him now. What would they think of the traitor? A fitting end indeed.

It was on the third day that he was found.

Itachi had just made it down the riverside when he sensed familiar chakra quickly approaching. No longer having the strength to run, Itachi closed his eyes and waited.

"We've been searching for you, brat." Obito called out as he approached Itachi. Itachi turned to face him, noting that Zetsu stood just behind the Uchiha. Obito chuckled and shook his head. "You've gotten Madara quite frustrated. Seducing Kisame to ensure your escape was brilliant."

There was a grey pallor to Itachi's skin and that had Obito frowning. He walked towards the other slowly and took in the rest of his appearance. His eyes were hazy as they had been months ago before battling Sasuke. The shadows under his eyes were prominent.

Itachi was sick once more.

He noticed how itachi seemed unsteady his feet. He motioned for the younger to sit. Surprisingly, Itachi did so without complaint.

"You ran without your medication." Obito flicked his tongue, kneeling in front of Itachi and tipping his head back. "It's progressing quickly..." The masked man shuffled through his bag and pulled out a bottle of Itachi's pills. The younger Uchiha watched him through heavily lidded eyes as the man brought two pills to his lips.

"C'mon brat, don't be difficult." Obito muttered and Itachi relented. He swallowed the pills painfully, eyes shutting in exhaustion. He felt Obito press his pam against his burning forehead and leaned into the cool flesh offered. Obito cursed softly. It usually was not this bad. Itachi would have never allowed himself to get into this state.

"Zetsu, carry him." Obito ordered, standing and placing the pills away. Zetsu approached the Uchiha and knelt down, scooping him up from the ground. Itachi's head lolled back heavily, staring at the sky. Zetsu shifted him to support his neck and Itachi closed his eyes.

"Will...will this kill me soon?" Itachi asked, voice warbled. Obito approached, his single eye staring at his cousin.

"If you don't get help." He replied and watched as Itachi's eyes drifted shut, consciousness fleeing. Obito sighed and motioned for Zetsu to move on. Madara would not be pleased. One Uchiha stubbornly refusing to join, the other stubbornly dying.

Uchihas were a mess.

* * *

"Is he even alive?"

"No, I'm carrying a corpse. Of course he's alive!"

"He doesn't look alive."

"You're one to talk, Deidara."

"Shut up, un!"

Itachi cracked his eyes open and instantly regretted it at seeing Deidara standing nose to cheek with him and staring. When Itachi's eyes opened them bomber leaped back with a yelp. Itachi looked from face to face of his former teammates. Behind Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu watched on in could even hear Hidan. He had wondered where the Jashinist had run off to... Kisame stood in the back of the group, arms crossed over his chest and expression closed off. Zetsu moved by the group and towards the infirmary, carrying Itachi as if he weighed nothing. The humiliation ran deep.

Kisame did not look at Itachi as Zetsu passed by. Perhaps he was angry Itachi had gotten caught. Yet Kisame did not want to admit that he was relieved that Itachi was now with them, but the guilt of knowing that he had let Itachi go without his medication left Kisame in disgust of himself. Itachi ran knowing he could die. And Kisame had let him.

The cannibal closed the door in the faces of the resurrected Akatsuki snd settled Itachi onto his feet.

"You can walk?"

"Yes, thank you." Itachi replied, ignoring the rush of vertigo that blasted through him. He followed the taller man to one of the beds and sat on the edge of it, fingers gripping the edge as he watched Zetsu shuffle around the room.

"How did you find me?" He asked. Without looking at the Uchiha, Zetsu answered.

"We realized that you would be able to convince Kisame to give you a head start, so we followed the chakra trail you left. It was getting considerably weaker and Obito guessed that your illness had resurfaced. He was correct and he was smart to bring your medication with him." Zetsu turned, bottle in hand and approached the Uchiha. He handed the bottle to the younger who opened it and took two of the bitter pills out.

"Obito thinks you're going to start needing a stronger dosage, or start taking it by needle." Zetsu murmured and Itachi scowled as he took the pills.

"I won't live long enough for it to effect me."

"That's the spirit." Zetsu regarded the other closely. "You're looking worse. I'll give you a mild sedative so you can sleep."

"I don't need a sedative. I need to get away from here."

"What is with you Uchiha's being so damned stubborn?" Zetsu shook his head. "In any event it's not your call. Madara's given the order."

"Madara's orders mean nothing."

Zetsu went to speak again when the door opened and Obito strode in. He approached Itachi, a swagger in his step.

"You always have to make things difficult, don't you?" He asked and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, and I saw Sasuke." Obito casually stated, tinkering with the medical supplies. Behind him, Itachi tensed. "He's as stubborn as you are and refuses to come quietly." Itachi closed his eyes in relief. Obito turned on his heel and walked over to Itachi, extending his hand. "He's quite done with you, Itachi. In fact, he wanted me to get this to you." Itachi's eyes opened and he blinked as he stared at the necklace in Obito's hand. The necklace Sasuke had taken from him and worn when he faced Danzo. It was broken, split right down the middle. Itachi fought down the hitch in his breath and reached for the necklace, taking it from Obito's palm and pulling it into a closed fist on his lap, avoiding Obito's amused stare.

Itachi had expected Sasuke's anger. So this did not surprise him. Yet, it still hurt to know that he had truly lost his brother in the was already reaching for the syringe and Itachi's shoulders slumped in defeat. He said nothing as the man approached him and did not struggle as he brushed his hair from his neck and injected the fluid into his throat.

Zetsu left the pair and Obito made himself comfortable in the chair by Itachi's bed. He watched as the drug began to take effect and he lifted Itachi's feet into the bed, settling the Uchiha's head on the pillow. Itachi had lost too much weight since first getting sick, and it showed with how quickly he was losing focus. He was boneless already, and if Obito was a different man he would have found Itachi's fall from grace tragic.

Now it proved as an opportunity. Alive or dead, Itachi would be of use. Madara would not have it any other way. Obito reached out, brushing Itachi's hair from his face. He removed his mask with his free hand and watched as Itachi sluggishly looked up at him. Obito smiled softly, eyes warm. Just as Itachi began to nod off, Obito left him with gentle, ripping parting words.

"It's over Itachi. You might have protected Sasuke from us, but you are nothing to him now. There is no need to run when he won't ever follow again."

* * *

The months passed by with little event. Summer gave way for Autumn, which soon gave way for Winter's approach. There was frost in the mornings and a nip in the air. Soon, Naruto came to the realization that a year had passed since Itachi had first turned into a child and came to them. Soon, it was nearly five months since Itachi ran. It felt like only yesterday, Naruto had dragged the Uchiha out for ramen. Time flew by like that. The Akatsuki had gone quiet. There were no sightings or attacks near Konoha, until recently that is.

Hooded figures were seen making appearances. The red clouds visible. There were even mentions that the figures seen were Akatsuki members that had already died. Could the rumor be true that someone had resurrected the dead Akatsuki? Naruto thought so. He had gone through some major changes in the last few months. Kyuubi and him had reached an accord, he had met his ghostly mother, who by the way was just like him! He had also met the Eight Tailed carrier who was a rapping muscular man called Killer Bee. He now carried the Samehada, which irked Suigetsu.

The rumors about this is what brought the nin to the mountain range. They were to investigate these rumors. Sakura seemed skeptical about it all and Sasuke was as silent and cold as ever about it. Naruto wished his friend would be himself again. Not that Sasuke was ever warm, but not so...detached. He was certainly doing much better than he had when Itachi first ran, five months ago. He was even cracking smiles again! Yet, Naruto had always been good at reading Sasuke. No matter how much the Uchiha tried to pretend he was fine and nothing was bothering him, there was an Itachi sized hole in his heart.

Naruto hoped that it would one day not hurt so much.

Uchiha's despised the cold. It was hereditary probably. They loved the heat. Warmth and sunshine was good for them. Ice and snow and hard nipples were not. Sasuke fought down the urge to wrap his arms around himself. Naruto, the little freak was in his element. Perhaps the Kyuubi kept him warmer? Yet even Sakura and Sai did not look as miserable as Sasuke felt. And Sai's bellybutton was on display!

Group missions like this did not help Sasuke's temper either. Tsunade had sent the whole of Team 7 out, which included Yamato. Normally, Sasuke could deal with that but having Genma and Aoba included seemed unnecessary. Genma was trying to yuck it up with Kakashi who was nose deep in his porn novel.

"They've been seen gathering just past,this path." Yamato stated, dark eyes narrowed. He brushed snow off his shoulders. Kakashi snapped his book shut and sighed.

"I suppose that means, their base is nearby." He concluded. Sakura made a face as her leg sank into a deep part of the snow.

"This is ridiculous." She snapped, pulling free. Sai smiled at her, eyes closed.

"It is rather chilly here."

"Yeah, how are you not freezing with your bellybutton hanging out?" Sakura asked.

"Shhh, I sense someone." Kakashi stated, halting the group. Aoba slowly moved forward, his sunglasses glinting the sunlight. They stood with baited breath and soon Sakura felt the chakra signatures as well.

There were five of them...no six! Five of the signatures were strong, while one was barely there. They were not trying to hide their signatures and had yet to sense Konoha's. Kakashi motioned for group to move forward. If these people were working for the Akatsuki, they needed to be brought down. They kept their chakra smothered and Sasuke activated his eyes.

"Move." Kakashi ordered, his lips barely moving.

 **The reunion is coming up people! And I know the timeline is a little wonky, but it's not called fanfiction for nothing! Love you! REVIEW! I-LOVE-TRUNKS IS GETTING ALL THE AWARDS!**


	47. Into the Sun

Kisame sensed the chakra flow before the others noticed. He turned and moved towards where Itachi was waiting. Itachi had situated himself on some of Madara's equipment, his knees crossed, he did not look up as Kisame approached and the Kiri nin fought down a chuckle. He stood at the Uchiha's side arms crossed.

"I thought Madara forbade you from being here." He began slowly and Itachi inspected his nails in disinterest.

"He did." The Uchiha drawled, flicking imaginary dirt away. The Kiri nin leaned back, head tilted to the ceiling of the cavern.

"And you followed anyway." Kisame's lips quirked and Itachi nodded.

"Naturally." Itachi offered and Kisame rubbed the back of his head absently. His conflicting emotions were once again at war. Either obey the order given to him or stand at Itachi's side as he had always done before.

"It's dangerous for you to be here, Itachi-san." Kisame muttered and Itachi rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked and Itachi pushed off the wall, slowly moving towards the entrance of the hideout. He stood, arms crossed and quiet for a long moment.

"Kabuto and Madara have begun to move out. How long do you really think you can keep those Konoha Shinobi fooled?" Itachi asked lightly and Kisame's brows rose in surprise.

"Oh, so you can sense them too." His voice ducked into a slight whisper and Itachi nodded, tilting his head to the side, thoughtfully.

"Yes…faintly…I cannot discern who they are, however." Kisame watched Itachi, noting the dark circles under his eyes. Once again, worry tugged at Kisame's chest. Itachi was wasting away. He had his good days. This obviously being one of them, but they were becoming less and less apparent.

"You have your medication?" Kisame questioned gruffly and Itachi reached into his knapsack, pulling out his medical kit. The Uchiha pat it, long fingers drumming on the cloth package. Itachi inclined his head, lips tilting up slightly.

"Does anyone else know I'm here?" He asked and Kisame shook his head.

"No one's noticed your chakra yet. Which means you can get away before anyone does." As he spoke Itachi turned his head, lips pulled into a tight line. Kisame watched him in concern when finally Itachi looked Kisame in the eye, a weak smile being offered.

"It seems you have company Kisame..." He murmured. "I will allow you to greet them." Kisame grinned as Itachi vanished into the air. With a shake of his head, Kisame slowly turning on his heel and walking towards his teammates. He motioned to Kakuzu who tilted his head but did not move his position. The others continued on as normal, Deidara's lips curving into a slight grin of anticipation. Kisame moved to stand by Sasori.

"You sense them." He stated. It was not a question.

"Yes." The red head hummed, his eyes void of emotion. Deidara cursed as he dropped one of the canteens he had been looking for. He scooped it up.

"Being dead makes it much easier being in the cold like this, un." He glanced to Hidan who was wearing his normal uniform with his chest bare. Hidan leered at the blonde, running a single finger down his chest.

"You staring at my breasts Dei-chan?" He mocked gasped, gripping his chest tightly while Deidara stuck out his tongue.

"Eww, fuck off!"

"My my, what language!"

"Just like old times, eh Kakuzu?" Kisame offered the miser a grin and the man grunted.

"Let's just get this over with." He replied and Kisame clicked his tongue and grinned. He glanced around Madara's mountain top armory. It had been a surprisingly easy job. Acting as a distraction as Kabuto and Madara worked their magic. War was coming, despite Itachi's hopes and if Kisame was still the living breathing man he had been, it would upset him knowing that Itachi's sacrifices had been in vain. But his thoughts were not his own anymore. He now served Kabuto, and Itachi could no longer mean anything to him.

"Well, then let's give them a proper greeting." He suggested.

* * *

From their hiding place, the Konoha nin watched the group with a critical expression.

"What do they have here that's so important?" Sai asked softly and Aoba leaned back on the ledge, his fingers chilled.

"It's enough to have guard up." Yamato murmured. "It could be a hideout or have something he needs."

"If Madara has been lurking here for all these years he could have made an arsenal out of this place." Genma muttered and Yamato nodded in agreement. Kakashi's gaze narrowed and he reached into his weapon pouch.

"Either way, we need to put a stop to whatever they're planning." He heard Sakura murmur. When had she stopped being that silly little girl? It was not the time for Kakashi to feel nostalgic, but here it was.

"Move now." Kakashi hissed and the group sprung into action. Sakura racing ahead, chakra flowing from her closed fist while Aoba and Sasuke followed close behind. It seemed that the Akatsuki were awaiting the attack, two raced off in opposite directions while Deidara took for the air. Sai watched him go, yanking out a scroll as he raced forward.

The next moment, Kakashi turned, blocking a thrown blade from a familiar blue skinned Kiri nin.

"Kisame..." Kakashi breathed. Kisame inclined his head in greeting. His small eyes were off. As if the whites had been sucked out and replaced with a pitch darkness.

"Long time no see, Hatake."

So it was true. Kakashi finally allowed himself to look at his adversaries. There stood Deidara and Sasori. Once dead, they were now standing before them. Not clones. Their eyes were all black, save Hidan.

Hidan quickly clashed with Genma, his scythe swinging haphazardly. He was the only one who did not possess the black eyes of the resurrected group. His movements were also more fluid than his counterparts. Genma swiftly backed away from the Jashinist, bouncing off the snow with quick grace.

Hidan scowled, swinging his scythe forward only for Yamato to interfere, driving the silver haired man back. The zealot cursed, tripping over his own feet and Kakuzu snickered.

"Getting slow, Hidan." Kakuzu called out to his companion. "Were you buried for too long for oxygen to reach your brain?"

"Bastard!" Hidan grinned at Kakuzu. Sasaori rolled his eyes, glancing up and watching as Deidara flew overhead, obviously uninterested in getting involved with the battle. Or maybe because he was still bitter towards the Uchiha brat.

Yamato performed a seal, his eyebrows low. Wood burst from the ground below, knocking Kakuzu backwards. Sasori huffed, eyes landing on Sakura. Sakura's own eyes narrowed at the puppet, shifting her weight slightly.

Before anyone could move forward, Kisame burst through the rock wall, knocking Sakura back. Even without Samehada, Kisame was a force to be reckoned with. His hands just as much of a weapon. He eyed the group with his eerie gaze before standing straight, lips curving into a grin.

"Okay, boys I think our work here is done." He jeered, black eyes dancing in glee.

Kisame nodded once at Kakuzu who performed a hand seal and immediately rest of the Akatsuki were gone in a puff of smoke.

"THEY'RE CLONES!" Aoba cried out and dread filled Kakashi's chest. These clones were obviously meant to distract them. So where were they really? With the clones now gone, only two chakra signatures remained. One was flickering as if extremely weak.

"Target the stronger chakra source!" Kakashi ordered. That source was certainly Kisame. Sakura moved forward, her eyes narrowed as the chakra came closer.

"He's close." She called out.

"Not too smart are you Hatake?" Kisame's voice mocked from above. "You're all like dogs going after a bone. You don't even stop to consider what exactly you are even attacking."

"And what exactly would that be?" Kakashi asked and Kisame opened his mouth to reply, but before he could black flames erupted from the base of the hideout. A loud roar echoed through the mountain side, like high pitched screaming. The hideout was engulfed in black flame. Where the nin currently stood, they were safe from danger, but down below was pure chaos.

The flames ate away at several storage containers, eating the wooden crates and whatever contents they once nin stood in shock, staring as the hideout was reduced to ash. Soon the last of the black flames vanished into the air, leaving a heavy silence behind. Kisame shook his head slowly, expression suddenly furious.

"Dammit Itachi." He muttered and heads quickly whipped around to him. Kakashi's eyes widened. Had he heard that correctly?

"Itachi's here?" Naruto called out and Kisame scowled at the blonde.

"Of course he is. He gets ordered to stay behind and he sneaks through anyway. Never listens to orders…brat's going to get himself killed." Kisame's voice trailed off and Naruto glanced quickly towards Sasuke who had given no visual reaction to the news. Kisame shook his head, his expression pinched.

"In any event, if Itachi did what I think he did then my mission here has failed. Which means you all need to disappear." The Kiri nin performed a jutsu and the ground under the other shinobi began to crack. "Nothing personal, kay?" Kisame jeered and instantly the floor began to collapse. Aoba fell back with a cry of shock, the ground under him collapsing.

"Move, Aoba!" Sakura screamed, she lunged forward and pushed the man aside, both scampering away from the unstable ground.

"Shit."

The mountain rumbled. Sakura stumbled back to her feet, her knees bloody. Genma glanced down nervously.

"Guys..." He began, and Sai turned his head in dread as the snow surrounding them began to fall forward. Kisame had caused an avalanche. He was intending to either bury them all alive or buy himself enough time to escape.

"GO!" The snow began to collapse around them. Sai, Kakashi and Genma to the right. Sakura, Sasuke and Aoba to the left.

Naruto leaped forward through the crevice and the snow burst behind him. The force of the snow had the blonde reeling, falling face first and skidding painfully through the tunnel. He face planted in an ungraceful heap, releasing a groan. He sat up, wiping the snow off himself and struggled to his feet.

"Guys!" He called out. "Sasuke!?"

No answer.

The silence was heavy and thick. With a grumble, Naruto glanced around the cavern he had run into. He could see a path ahead, which meant that he could still make it out and find everyone. The blonde took off quickly, air puffing ahead of him. The walls of the cavern were very stable as if carved.

Twice Naruto nearly slipped on the icy ground, groping for the wall for support. Naruto turned the corner and swiftly collided with another person. He fell back, stumbling over his own feet and gripped onto the stone wall to stop his fall. His palm bled freely and Naruto released a yelp, lifting his head to see who ran into him. He opened his mouth to apologize, wiping the blood away.

"Hey, are you-" Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with not Sakura or possibly Sai as he had thought. It seemed Kisame had been correct. Uchiha Itachi stood in front of him.

Itachi stared back with an expression equally as shocked. His hair was out of its normal ponytail and was in a disarray around his face.

The blonde haired boy moved forward, fingers tense as if to grab for Itachi but he quickly lowered his hand, face suddenly deeply confused as he stared at Sasuke's missing brother. It was then that he noticed the differences in him. Itachi's face was sharper, baby fat cut away. His hair longer and he stood taller. He would not have grown that much in the five months since Naruto had seen him. Itachi was no longer that thirteen year old boy. Staring at him now was the man that he would eventually become.

"Hi." Naruto greeted once he found his voice. Itachi inclined his head.

"Naruto-kun."

"You've aged." Naruto noted and Itachi nodded once.

"Yes."

"When?" Naruto silently cursed at how high pitched his voice came out. He had not expected this. Itachi, suddenly returned to his former glory. Yet he looked washed out, far too thin and more delicate now than he had looked at thirteen. As if a strong gust of wind would send him toppling down.

"Shortly after I arrived at the base." Itachi offered quietly. Naruto continued to look him over, noting numbly that even with the height Itachi had gained, it made no difference. Naruto now stood nose to nose with him. And he still had growing to do. Meaning that Sasuke would now be taller than his brother. Naruto's heart ached at how Sasuke would react. He wondered if Itachi knew Sasuke was here.

"Why are you here?" He asked instead. "Are you helping the Akatsuki?" His lips pulled into a worried frown and Itachi shook his head.

"No, I was not supposed to be here for fear I would tamper with their weapons."

"Which you did." The boy noted, his lips twitching.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that. No one was hurt were they?" Itachi's brows furrowed. Naruto nearly laughed at this, but shook his head.

"Nah, just all the weapons." He replied. It was just like Itachi to worry like this and it gave Naruto comfort. Itachi might be back to his actual age but he was still very much the soft-spoken worrywart Naruto had come to care for. Itachi nodded, expression softening. He glanced down the tunnel and sighed.

"Sasuke was really upset that you left." He muttered and Itachi's expression did not waver.

"I do not doubt that he was." He replied carefully and Naruto stared at him, gauging his reaction but finding nothing. Adult Itachi was better at hiding himself. Yet, Naruto guessed that after nearly a decade of having no choice but to hide who you really were, anyone would be good at it.

"Yet you ran anyway." Naruto's voice was bitter and he could not bring himself to care.

"I did not wish to."

"Then why!?" Naruto snapped, voice echoed through the cavern. "Why run if you knew it would hurt him?"

"What do you wish me to say Naruto? That I regret running? That I should have just stayed and pretended the last nine years never occurred? That Sasuke and I could play make believe and continue through our lives even though my hands were soaked with the blood of our kin? I love my brother more than anything in this world and leaving him again was the most painful thing I I had to do. But I had to. I killed them all, Naruto. I slaughtered our whole family and there is no coming back from that. I ran the first time so that our family's honor would remain intact. I could not stay and pretend that everything was going to be fine when the grounds of the Uchiha district are soaked with blood. Sasuke clung to me because I was a child and offered him the familial support he had lost because of my actions. I am not the person he needs, Naruto. I am the reason he was so lost and angry. I fed his fire and could not even do our clan honor and die by Sasuke's hand. The least I could do was suck the poison that my presence was out of his life and give him the chance to live his life without my shadow."

Itachi's voice did not raise, but Naruto could see in Itachi's eyes how much this affected him. The blonde gulped. He had never heard Itachi speak that much before.

"You're wrong, Itachi." He finally managed, voice wavering. "You don't even realize how much you mean to him. To _me_. You became my friend and knowing that you ran away was just as painful as when Sasuke ran. Believe it." He reached for the Uchiha, taking an icy hand into his grip. The hand was so frail in Naruto's own, bones protruding. Was Itachi even eating?

"Come home, Itachi. Sasuke needs you. Kakashi misses you." Itachi's gaze softened at these words and he looked at their joined hands. Naruto's hand was warm and Itachi loathed to break the boy's heart. He gave it a gentle squeeze and smile fondly at the teen.

"You've been wonderful to my brother, Naruto-kun. I am glad he has you in his life." He spoke softly and Naruto slowly grinned, eyes dancing.

"Try telling the Teme that." He replied and Itachi smiled slightly. The Uchiha took a step back, his expression returning to its normal state.

"I should leave before Madara gets here. He will be displeased."

"You destroyed his hideout. That takes guts." Naruto mused, smilingly slightly and Itachi nodded. He turned his head down the path, brows furrowing.

"Your friends should be close by. Be safe, Naruto."

"Wait-" Naruto barely got the word out before Itachi burst into a flock of crows and flew down the tunnel and out of sight. Naruto slowly shook his head in frustration.

"Uchihas…"

* * *

Kakashi helped Yamato to his feet, watching as Sakura brushed snow off herself. They were all accounted for…except Naruto. Kakashi glanced around nervously for his student.

"Missing someone Hatake?" Kisame called out, obviously amused by the situation. He was standing on a ledge of the cliff, looking all too comfortable with himself, despite the avalanche that he had caused.

"Where's your little partner, Hoshigaki?" Kakashi muttered back. Genma shared a dubious glance with Yamato. Kakashi was obviously still bitter.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll run before Madara gets his hands on him." Kisame leered at Kakashi, eyes narrowed. Sasuke stared at the Kiri nin in silence, ignoring the worried glances Sakura was throwing him.

"What about you? You failed whatever you were ordered to do."

"But you were distracted long enough for Madara to move out." Kisame shrugged carelessly. "I'd call that a win."

The sound of crows cawing had them all looking up and watching as the crows landed and reformed into Itachi. The Uchiha did not spare the Konoha nin a glance, eyes on Kisame who narrowed his own in displeasure.

"Madara is not going to be happy with you." He noted and Itachi shrugged carelessly.

"I suppose he should be used to disappointments by now." Itachi offered softly.

"You destroyed his base."

"You noticed." Itachi inclined his head and Genma snorted earning a scowl from Yamato.

Sai felt Naruto approach and turned in his direction. The blonde's hair was disheveled and he did not spare Sai a glance, rushing to Sasuke's side. Kakashi and Sasuke were silently staring at Itachi. Kakashi's fingers clenched and unclenched, obviously distressed.

"Itachi!" Kakashi cried out and Itachi turned slowly. He stared at the Copy nin in tense silence while Kakashi gaped in realization that Itachi was returned to his normal age. Sasuke grit his teeth as he noticed this, fighting the urge to call out to him.

"Itachi, come on!" Kisame shouted. "Madara's going to show up any minute!" Itachi glanced from Kakashi to Kisame, eyes narrowed.

"Go without me." Itachi replied and Kisame released an exasperated groan.

"He's going to come after you, have your heart to heart later! Kabuto's waiting."

"I don't recall following Kabuto's orders, or is there something I missed?"

" **ITACHI**!" The Uchiha turned swiftly facing Kisame. His eyes held a cold hostility that did not look right.

"Go scurry back to your master, I will join shortly." Itachi callously sneered and Kisame stared for a long moment before nodding once. His eyes were cold as he stared at the Uchiha.

"Fine." He muttered and with a quick hand sign, vanished in a cloud of smoke. Itachi did not spare the smoke a second glance and looked back towards the Konoha nin.

"So you ran back to the Akatsuki." Kakashi mused and Itachi glanced towards him.

"Naturally." He offered, voice low. Sasuke shoved past Aoba and stared at Itachi.

"You're an adult again." He stated, his tone suddenly angry. Itachi's eyes moved towards his brother, studying him for a long moment before nodding.

"I am." He replied. Itachi regarded his brother with a cold expression that was matched by his brother's. He reached into the knapsack around his shoulder and pulled out a scroll, tossing it to Kakashi. "These are all the bases Madara and Kabuto have set up."

Kakashi caught the scroll and nodded his thanks, pocketing them. Naruto stared at the Uchiha hopefully.

"Why are you even with them, if you're working against them?" He asked and Itachi brushed his hair from his face. He had not expected to be so shaken by seeing Sasuke and Kakashi again. He had hoped to avoid this.

"Tobi has made it very clear that despite my obvious…distaste for their methods and their group in general, that it would be in my best interest to stay with them."

"But you're not loyal, why stay?" Sakura asked. Itachi did not want to mention the necklace that Tobi had given him that symblized Sasuke's true feelings for him or how he had tried to run only to be caught again. How he did not have the strength to survive on his own. How he was dying slowly and did not wish Sasuke to witness it. Instead he shrugged, forcing himself to remain calm. The pain in his chest pulsing, and his throat itched to release a cough.

"They believe differently. And in any event it is useful to know what exactly they are planning."

"Not Kisame. He thinks they're onto you." Genma pointed out. Itachi nodded.

"Kisame seems to believe that Madara is aware of my actions. I have clones set up and as far as he's aware, I am still at the hideout." Itachi was not actually allowed out of the hideout, because of his illness.

"Kisame seems to think that Madara knows." Yamato replied and Itachi shrugged.

"Perhaps he has discovered my actions. I think he's been expecting them for sometime now." He gracefully made his way down the snowy slope, seeming to glide over the snow. Kakashi moved forward without thinking, approaching Itachi in a slight daze. Itachi did not allow Kakashi to get any closer, his footsteps careful.

"You seemed a little hostile with your partner over there." Kakashi hummed, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was attempting to keep casual, even though his heart was racing wildly. Itachi shook his head, eyes narrowed.

"Kisame is dead. That is simply his corpse masquerading about." His voice was calm, but Kakashi could see how these words upset him.

"A bit harsh don't you think?" Aoba muttered and Itachi glanced towards him.

"Perhaps." He replied, but the truth was always harsh. He had come to accept that the man he had loved was dead, and even if this Kisame looked and acted like and thought he was that Kisame, he was his ghost. Itachi's Kisame was dead because of him.

"You're still working for Konoha?" Kakashi asked softly. The Uchiha's eyes moved to Kakashi, his lips managing a weak smile.

"Of course." He looked around the snowy mountain caps with a tired expression. His breath puffed in the air.

"There is something you need to know, Kakashi. About _Tobi_." He looked back towards the Copy nin.

"What?" Kakashi's brows furrowed. Itachi handed Kakashi another scroll, their fingers brushing. A bolt of electricity passed between them. The two met each other's eyes for a long moment, before Itachi quickly looked away.

"I do not know how to say it, but all the information on him is in that scroll. He does not want you to know and he will be furious when he learns what I've done. Please keep it safe." Kakashi met Itachi's gaze, his eyes widening at the sight of Itachi's glazed eyes.

"You-" Itachi realized what Kakashi was going to say and quickly cut him off.

"War is coming. Madara and Tobi are moving towards Konoha." Kakashi blinked, momentarily distracted.

"Help us stop them." He managed weakly. Itachi closed his eyes, expression suddenly torn.

"So the Akatsuki clones were what? A diversion?" Genma asked in confusion and Itachi nodded.

"They needed Sasuke and Naruto out of the way. Sasuke refused their offer, but they don't want him killed if there is a chance he may change his mind. Naruto is also a target."

"And you were planning on cutting off their weapon supply?"

"That was the plan. The avalanche was a surprise." Itachi replied softly. Sasuke scoffed. He did not want Itachi here. He had spent five months getting over Itachi's actions and now seeing him was already sending him over the edge. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Itachi or strangle him.

"We don't need this. We did what we had to do. You've given us nothing. Go crawl back to Madara." Sasuke sneered and Itachi inclined his head slightly, lips curved into a humorless smile. His eyes lingered on his brother, taking in how much he had grown in their months apart. His little brother was not so little anymore. Sasuke was quickly becoming a man. His hands shook and he kept them tucked by his side. He had to leave now, before his will broke.

"Be wary of the next few days. They are coming. Goodbye, Sasuke." Itachi stated calmly and turned.

"Wait!" Naruto cried out, stepping forward. He ignored Sasuke's snarl to shut up as he stumbled towards Itachi. "Come with us!"

Itachi did not turn. He closed his eyes tightly, huffing a light breath as the cold air nipped at his nose.

"I cannot." He finally spoke. His voice was surprisingly unaffected despite how shaken he truly felt.

"We need your help. You know what they're planning." Sakura spoke up. She came to stand at Naruto's side. Her jade eyes were imploring and Itachi loathed to turn his back on his brother's teammates.

"Which is exactly why I must stay with them." Itachi murmured.

"And if Madara knows what you've been doing? He'll catch on eventually. What will you do when he comes for _you_?" Aoba asked.

"I run." Itachi responded and Sasuke let out a bark of laughter.

"You've always been so good at that." He sneered and his brother did not respond. He closed his eyes and took for the air. He landed back on the ledge and turned to study his brother.

"Stay safe, Sasuke." He breathed and Sasuke moved forward, shoving past Sakura and Naruto.

"Fuck you, Itachi. Run away like you always do! You're nothing but a fucking coward! Didn't dad ask you to protect me? Wasn't that his dying wish as you slaughtered him!? The least you could have done was actually honor it! But no, you run like you always do because that's easier. I should have expected it. For all your power you're nothing more than Danzo's _bitch_!" Sasuke snarled viscously and Sakura flinched at this as Itachi offered a weak smile.

"Forgive me, Otouto." Itachi murmured, his expression remaining placid. Sasuke glared at him, his Mangekyo glowing in pure fury.

Before their eyes, Itachi burst into a murder of crows and flew off towards the mountainside, silhouetting off the glare of the setting sun. Sasuke's teeth bared and he scooped up a rock, flinging it as hard as he could after Itachi.

"GO!" He screamed. "RUN AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Sasuke's voice cracked and he picked up another rock and flung it. His teammates stared at his back in silence. It was clear that despite his once cold, uncaring exterior, Sasuke was breaking before their eyes. Kakashi turned away as Sasuke continued to scream out his rage. Naruto moved forward, approaching Sasuke as the older boy turned and snarled at him.

"You were with him weren't you? What did he say to you!?" He shoved at Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grasped his hand, halting another shove.

"He didn't say anything." Naruto managed, eyes narrowed. He was as confused as Sakura by Sasuke's sudden violent hostility.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke spat. "He spoke to _you_! WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU!?"

"Sasuke…" He began and the boy shook his head. He moved away from the group, his shoulders heaving.

"No. I don't want to hear it. It's all the same. He's nothing to me! He can die for all I care!" Sasuke rasped and Sakura shook her head.

"You don't mean that." She began but the Uchiha only offered her a cold glare. Sakura stepped back, her fingers curling into a tight fist. They watched as Sasuke turned to stare into the distance Itachi had flown off to.

"Let's just go." Sasuke muttered weakly, shaking his head. He moved ahead, his shoulders sagging and the fight drained out of him. Sakura sighed sadly, glancing at the mountaintops where Itachi had vanished. She reached for Naruto, taking his hand in her own and the two followed after Sasuke. Kakashi stared in the distance, lost on how he could offer comfort to Sasuke when he himself was lost on what to feel. Genma approached and pat his shoulder lightly, but Kakashi did not glance towards him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, the scrolls Itachi had given him, offering a heavy weight against his chest.

The group followed after Sasuke, the sun setting behind the mountains and casting the snowy landscape in a bright orange light. And down bellow the snow laden valley, a crow released a long mournful caw and faded into the distance.

 **Honestly guys, for a split second I considered ending the story here just to be a twat waffle. But seeing how Itachi can't even have a happy ending in a filler AU where the Uchiha's are supposed to survive, I'm going to give him one here.**


	48. To Slowly Plot Your End

**So, a quick note to a recent anon. There are warnings throughout the story that it was a M/M fanfiction and the chapter you reviewed had a warning right at the top of the page, so I really don't know what to tell you.**

 **There is also mentions of gore in this chapter.**

* * *

There was a peacefulness in the hideout for the first time in weeks. Obito was gone with the Akatsuki, except for Kisame and Zetsu who were being given odd jobs by Madara. Things had been tense between Kisame and Itachi since the younger had snuck back into the hideout. They avoided each other as best they could.

But Kisame had kept Itachi's secret and with Madara buried up to his nose in planning, he had not taken the time to see Itachi much. Itachi did not mind this in the least. Itachi spent most of his time in his rooms, resting his eyes and waiting for news to come. Finally, Madara came to him. One evening, he approached Itachi. It had been four days since the avalanche and Madara's rage had simmered. He had muttered about Konoha and the foolishness of battling on a mountainside.

"Come." Madara waved his hand to Itachi who had been suffering a migraine that day and had been trying to stay out of sight. Itachi followed his sensei in silence. Madara led him down the corridor and to his private rooms, motioning for Itachi to enter.

"I thought you would have gone with Obito by now." Itachi mused as he walked into Madara's room.

"Obito has moved ahead with our plans. I am simply getting everything in order."

"Ahh." Itachi offered a weak nod. His eyes pounding behind his skull.

"Would you like me to tell you a story, Itachi?" Madara motioned for Itachi to sit down. Itachi did so slowly, face set in an expressionless mask. He could see Madara's shape sit across from him.

"Once a mighty falcon sought to make the world his. This falcon saw the lie that the world had become and sought to make it right." Madara ran his fingers on the edge of the table, watching Itachi who was sitting silently in his own seat.

"The falcon had his own little birds to do his will. The raven and the crow. The raven obeyed the falcon because the raven understood his role. The raven's goals aligned with the falcon's. But the little crow was always so…defiant. The crow naively hoped for peace in a world filled with darkness. The little crow, in his folly destroyed a nest that the falcon and the raven had worked so hard to build. So one evening, the falcon sat down with the little crow and he looked at him and he asked, Did you think you could fool me for long, little crow?"

Madara's eyes moved to the tabletop, smiling as he traced his fingers over the surface. Itachi stared at him, face ashen. Madara approached the younger Uchiha and knelt in front of him, taking Itachi's slim hands in his grip. He lifted his head to look up at Itachi, staring into his faded dark irises. Slowly, Madara smiled, the smile anything but kind.

"And the falcon came to the realization that it was not only peace that the crow was after. For the crow had a hawk he wished to protect, and he would peck at those who built him up to do so. And this _hurt_ the falcon. He had thought that his crow was loyal to him. Why wouldn't he be? Had the little crow not been pecked and forced from his own nest? So the falcon stated, with a heavy heart that the crow as well as the hawk would need to be punished for the crow's foolishness. And **_what_** do you think happened then, Itachi?" Madara released Itachi's hands and stared at the boy who stood. They stared at each other in silently for a long moment. Itachi's fingers curved into a light fist and he lifted his chin to Madara, staring at him defiantly.

"The falcon aimed to high. And so history repeated itself and the falcon lost." Itachi croaked and turned on his heel, rushing for the door. He heard Madara move and the younger Uchiha did not look behind him.

Itachi barely made it ten feet out the door before he was roughly yanked back by a hand gripping his ponytail. For a moment he struggled, baring his teeth against Madara. The grip tightened painfully. He went with the hand, allowing himself to be dragged rather than fight against the sharp pain against his head. He was shoved bodily against the wall, and met Madara's glare with one of his own.

"Zetsu informed me of your actions." Madara's lips curved into an unamused sneer. Itachi watched his sensei with a cold expression. "You've single handedly destroyed years of planning. That was our main arsenal."

"I'm well aware." Itachi replied, his voice level. Madara yanked on the ponytail and Itachi's eyes clenched shut as the painful movement. Madara yanked him close, his lips brushing over the shell of Itachi's ear.

"You will regret defying me." He took a harsh grip on Itachi's arm and dragged him down the corridor. Their footsteps echoed in the eerily quiet hideout. Itachi could barely keep up. He kept stumbling, loosing his footing. Madara's pace did not waver. He moved forcefully, his nails digging into Itachi's flesh. Madara yanked open one of the doors and threw Itachi inside. Itachi stumbled, falling to his knees and Madara slammed the door shut behind him.

Madara approached Itachi as the younger slowly got to his feet. He moved around him in a slow pace, Itachi standing in tense silence. Madara rereleased a long disappointed sigh.

"You knew I could find out about your actions yet you still returned here. Why?" He asked in obvious curiosity. Itachi inclined his head, eyes falling shut and long lashes kissing his cheeks.

"As long as you stand as a threat against Sasuke, I will be here." Itachi was calm but the pinch in his brows had Madara slowly smirking.

"And what could _you_ do against me?" Madara asked softly.

"Whatever I had to."

"Kisame tried to keep this quiet. Despite our best efforts, he still views you as his priority. Luckily, Zetsu remains loyal." Madara hummed.

"I had not realized Zetsu was there." Itachi admitted, cursing himself for having not sensed him.

"You can't even see me can you?" Madara mused. "Your eyesight is gone." He stood closer, inspecting his eyes before pulling away. His lips curled into a sneer and he stared at his student coldly.

"I managed to destroy your precious weapons vault without my sight." Itachi replied evenly, staring at the blur that Madara was. He did not flinch as Madara gripped his chin.

"You were easier to handle as a child." He turned Itachi's face side to side, studying him. Itachi remained silent, watching his sensei with narrowed eyes. All at once Madara's eyes lit up and he laughed softly. He pulled back and lightly pat Itachi's cheek. Itachi did not flinch, staring stubbornly at his sensei who took a step back.

"Oh, _Itachi_ …you should have fled when you had the chance."

* * *

Outside the room, Kisame stood waiting outside of the room, arms crossed. Zetsu had ordered him to collect Itachi after Madara was finished with him. There was silence in the room and Kisame did not doubt that Itachi was being as difficult as possible. Minutes later, the door flew open and Madara swept from the room, his jaw set in an expression of displeasure. He did not spare Kisame a passing glance as he moved down the hall.

Kisame watched him go and once he was out of sight, Kisame walked into the room. The lights were dimmed and one of the chairs was knocked over in the argument. Itachi was standing at the desk, his back to the Kiri nin. His arms were shaking and his head lowered as he gripped the desk.

"Kisame." Itachi called out, voice tight and the man inclined his head.

"You okay, Itachi-san?" He asked smoothly, trying to push away the anxiety he felt at seeing Itachi, but the relief he felt to see he was unharmed was there as well.

"I'm fine. Madara's made it very clear that he will not tolerate my behavior." Itachi's voice was clinical.

"And will that change anything?" Kisame asked and for a long moment Itachi did not answer.

"No," Itachi murmured, voice suddenly shaky with emotion. His arms shook and he sank to his knees. "But I suppose it does not matter anymore." Kisame moved forward, reaching for Itachi.

"Itachi-san?" Itachi flinched violently.

"Leave me, Kisame." He whispered. Whatever Madara had said to Itachi had obviously greatly effected him.

"But-"

" _Please_ , Kisame. I need to be alone right now." Itachi's voice was thick as if trying to suppress tears. It was so uncharacteristic of him. Kisame's fingers clenched as he fought the urge to ignore Itachi's plea. But that desperation in his voice had him nodding. Itachi began coughing, leaning forward as Kisame tried to pat his back. His shoulders shook with the force of them. There was something wrong with this whole situation. But Kisame's senses were fogged. He could be no help to Itachi. He could smell blood as Itachi continued to cough. He reached onto the desk where Itachi's medicine sat and handed it to him, Itachi's fingers fumbling for them.

"Thank you." He murmured and Kisame pressed his lips against Itachi's shoulder. Itachi slowly relaxed, a trembling hand reaching back to take Kisame's in a clammy grip.

"Don't keep me out, Itachi." He whispered against Itachi's skin. "I died. I know that. But I'm still me. I still love you and I will stand by you. You know I'm here for you." He reached to Itachi's face and kissed the back of his head. Itachi slowly relaxed against him but the trembling had not stopped. In fact, it seemed to have gotten worse.

"Kisame, I…" Itachi could not finish as he could not find the words. He allowed Kisame to help him to his feet, leaning his back heavily against him. And Kisame did not push him. He had never pushed him. Merely turning Itachi to face him, words of comfort on the tip of his lips.

* * *

Kakashi had barely reacted as Naruto approached. Itachi's letter laying on the desk. Naruto watched his sensei slowly glance towards him.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Baa-chan wants us in her office." Naruto's voice was uncharacteristically soft. Kakashi blinked, brows furrowing unhappily. The stench of alcohol on his breath was obvious to Naruto who tried to ignore it. The letter's contents had greatly upset Kakashi. He had spent the entire night drinking.

The Copy-nin nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was still shaken about Itachi's letter and learning that Tobi was...That Tobi was Obito. Half of him did not want to believe it. He waved Naruto off, assuring the boy that he would be at Tsunade's office soon. Groaning, he leaned his head against the wall and scowled at the ceiling. He hid the letter and left his apartment, still dazed.

Outside the sun was shining and people were bustling by without a care in the world. Did they not realize the threat that was approaching? Kakashi spotted Yamato by the cafe and lifted his hand.

"Kakashi." Yamato greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Yo." Kakashi murmured. They fell in step with each other, both asking if the other knew what Tsunade wanted. Eventually conversation, led elsewhere, Kakashi waving at Genma and Raido as they passed over the bridge.

"How are things going with Iruka?" Yamato asked softly, watching Kakashi carefully. Kakashi shrugged, his expression placid.

"Things are good." He stated. He didn't love Iruka. And he did not doubt Iruka actually loved him, but for the past couple of months they had offered each other a much needed distraction. They fell in step as they headed towards the Hokage's office. Kakashi opened the door and dramatically opened the door for Yamato to go ahead of him.

Sai and Sakura were waiting just outside Tsunade's office and Sakura smiled at the pair, her eyes lighting up. She approached them, Sai trailing just behind. Sai smiled, eyes closed and shrugged as Yamato asked if either of them knew why they were being called in.

"Naruto's already gone ahead to bother Tsunade-san." Sakura inlined her head towards the office. "I figured I would wait for you." Kakashi offered the girl a weak smile and the four walked into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was waiting in her office, Naruto leaning on it with a large grin as he spoke to her. She waved him off and motioned for Team 7 to sit. Sasuke had yet to arrive. He had been extra moody since the run in with Itachi.

After his outburst on the mountain, Sasuke had gone silent. Refusing to engage in conversation. All the progress he had made in the months without Itachi had washed away with one look at the older Uchiha. All the progress everyone had made seemed to suddenly vanish. It had actually left a lot of people on edge, but Tsunade had been quick to use Itachi's information and dispatch various Shinobi to the hideouts. Itachi had been true to his word and the allied forces had taken the advantage.

The door opened again and Sasuke moved through the threshold, his forehead protector missing and his shirt crumpled as if he had been sleeping. Tsunade watched Sasuke approach and nodded for him to sit. She stared at the group, a small box sitting on the side of the desk.

"Zetsu appeared outside the village with this package. He said it was for our forces to see and do what we will with it. But he stated that you had to be the one to open it." Tsunade stared hard at Sasuke, who lifted a brow.

"What is it?" Naruto sat heavily on the bench. With team 7 all situated, Shizune handed Sasuke the package.

"We were not sure what it was and figured that we should keep the witnesses small." Tsunade folded her hands in front of her.

"Is it from Madara or...Obito?" Kakashi asked after a moment and Tsunade shrugged.

"For all we know it could be more information from Itachi, but I don't get that vibe with Zetsu." Kakashi drawled, looking at the box curiously.

"I don't have any interest in Itachi or his _gifts_." Sasuke stated coolly but Tsunade fixed him with a glare. He fell silent, face set into his normal unhappy scowl.

"We will have ANBU outside the perimeters in case Zetsu should appear again." Shizune piped up, earning another nod from the Hokage. Sasuke held the package in his hand and studied it. It was light weight and small.

He stood by Naruto who was watching him curiously. Sasuke opened it slowly, feeling the eyes of the team on him. The first was a folded piece of paper. Sasuke set aside the package and unfolded it. He glanced at Tsunade who nodded, telling him to read it out loud.

 _ **Sasuke,**_

 _ **You were offered the opportunity to join our cause and you refused us again and again. It saddens me that you would turn on your destiny. You would rather stand with Konoha and those who would see you fall rather than allow you to rise. It must be a family trait. Your brother has been defiant. He has gone against my orders and stubbornly refuses to stand at my side.**_

 _ **I realize that this battle will force us to meet at some point and I admit that I enjoy a challenge. Let this even the battlefield. We leave you this gift as a show of goodwill. Perhaps we shall meet face to face on the battlefield soon. I look forward to it. Give my regards to the Jinchuriki.**_

 _ **-Madara**_

Sasuke read the letter in a clear steady voice, glancing towards Tsunade who narrowed her eyes at the paper. She stood slowly, fingers digging into her desk.

"Sasuke, I'm not sure you should open that." She began slowly and Sasuke glanced towards her. It seemed the whole team were a bit lost on what to think. It sounded like Madara was giving Sasuke an advantage.

"Why?" He asked. Kakashi leaned back in his seat, watching Tsunade walk around her desk.

"I think I know what they've given you." She motioned for Shizune to ensure the door was locked. Shizune approached the door and checked the locks, nodding to Tsunade. Yamato and Kakashi shared long glances. Tsunade watched Sasuke closely.

"I'd suggest you sit down." She murmured and Sasuke frowned but did as he was told. He unraveled the package carefully, wondering if it was going to blow up. He nearly flinched when something fell from the package and onto his lap. He glanced down and lightly picked it up. His brows furrowed as he touched Itachi's necklace. He held the two broken pieces, and studied them. Was this their idea of a joke?

"Absolute shit." With a sneer he tossed it aside, allowing it to hit the floor. Naruto knelt down and picked it up, unsure on what to do with it. He noticed Kakashi looking towards him and the blonde offered it to the Copy nin, who took it in his palm. Sasuke did not spare him a glance and tore open the paper.

The jar fell in Sasuke's palm and nearly rolled onto the floor. Sasuke swiped it away and held it up. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at.

"Oh, God…" Sakura managed weakly. Tsunade cursed and closed her eyes, pressing her head against his interlocked fingers. The office feel silent, everyone holding their breaths. Sasuke stared at the jar, unable to speak.

In the jar, two eyeballs stared back, floating lightly in the fluid, their dark irises dimmed by the green liquid it was soaked in. They floated lazily, staring accusingly at Sasuke as a single name rang through his head like a morbid mantra.

 _'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi...'_


	49. The World We Knew

**So…woah, big things happened last chapter! It was not even planned it just sort of…happened. But anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews and I wanted to say a special thank you to everyone who has been with this story since chapter one. Each time I read a comment from a regular reviewer it made each chapter that much more enjoyable!**

* * *

Rage is a funny thing. It can consume you and turn you into someone you don't truly know. Rage is primal. It is the most basic form of yourself. Fight or Flight. And with Kisame, the answer was always fight.

Kisame was honestly not sure what happened in the time between him seeing what Madara had done to Itachi and the chaos that erupted afterwards. He could say that he was blinded by his rage and unable to recall the next seven minutes of his day. It was a rare thing indeed where Kisame lost all control to the point where his memories were so vague.

There were somethings in this world he never wanted to see. Somethings in this world that should never happen.

Itachi had turned away when Kisame had tried to look at him, his shoulders hunched. Kisame had sighed, at first thinking Itachi was being difficult.

"C'mon, Itachi-san. Let's get you out of here before Madara comes back." Itachi was rigid in his grip and Kisame lost his patience. Was Itachi still closing him out? Had they not been partners for years? Had Kisame not stood by Itachi's side through _everything_? Could he truly not except what Kisame was now? Kisame had gone against orders to protect Itachi, and the ungrateful brat refused to even _look_ at him!?

"I'm not playing around here! Let's…go." Kisame had managed to spin Itachi around to face him. The Uchiha had closed his eyes, but Kisame had already seen enough to know what had been done to his partner.

Madara's punishment for Itachi's betrayal had been far steeper than Kisame had anticipated. The time after that had been a blur. When he had come back to himself, he had managed to destroy three rooms in the base, tearing holes through the walls. He must have gone in search of Madara who had already taken off to Konoha with Zetsu. It was pure luck that Itachi had not followed him to talk him down as he used to. Instead, Itachi kept away in Madara's office listening as Kisame released a blind rage upon the rest of the hideout. Was he not known as the Tailless Tailed Beast for a reason?

Itachi did not flinch at the loud noises being unleashed. The room shook and something fell off one of Madara's shelves and shattered on the stone floor. Itachi leaned his head back against the desk and fought down the bile that rose in his throat. His empty eye sockets remained closed to the world.

But could this turn out for the better? Madara's intentions were to give the eyes to Sasuke as a form of mockery. But if Sasuke could use them…Itachi had been going blind. What use were they? But even these thoughts did nothing to offer comfort to the Uchiha. For the first time since first returning to his child body, Itachi was truly terrified.

And now, he couldn't even possibly think of what would happen next. For the first time, he did not know what to do and it scared him. He had not even been able to react when Madara had pinned him to the desk and quickly plucked the first eye out. It had happened so fast that for a moment, Itachi had thought he had imagined it. It was only that moment where the pain caught up with the act, that he realized it was not some jutsu.

He had not even managed to scream. So shocked and mortified that when Madara went for the second, he could only stare in blank horror as the last thing he would ever see was Madara's cold face and those fingers _reaching_ …

Kisame panted heavily down the hall. He could hear water spraying nearby and figured he must have hit a pipe. His face was misted by it and he rubbed at it absently, still shaking and his heart pounding loudly. His knuckles were unscratched as if he had not just been violently assaulting the base. One of the benefits of already being dead, Kisame guessed.

He glanced around the destroyed room in detached interest. For the first time since being reanimated, he almost felt like himself again. He swore softly and glanced back down the hall. Itachi needed him now.

"Are you in any pain?" Kisame asked as he reentered the room. Itachi kept his eyes shut and head lowered and he shook his head.

"I feel nothing." He managed, voice far weaker than he would have liked. Kisame cursed and Itachi heard him shuffle closer and kneel at his side. Kisame's breath lightly puffed against his cheek and he fought the urge to pull away.

"You might be in shock, c'mon-fuck! You're _freezing_!" Kisame's hands brushed over Itachi's arms and felt the chilled flesh beneath his fingertips. He cursed and put an arm under Itachi's knees and behind his back, slowly scooping him up. Itachi sagged against him, body shaking violently.

This was not right.

Itachi should never be this vulnerable.

He quickly carried Itachi out of Madara's office and to the room he had been sleeping in since arriving at this hideout. He set Itachi on the bed and that seemed to be the breaking point as Itachi tipped over, face screwing up in agony as his hands finally darted for his face. He made no noise, but his expression was enough for Kisame to know that the pain was intense.

Kisame did not know what he could say that would offer comfort to his partner. What could he possibly think of that would make the travesty less?

"I'll get you some painkillers, just hold o-" Kisame hard turned as he was speaking and came face to face with Obito. Obito regarded the Kiri Nin with a tilt of his head.

"Leave us." He stated lazily and Kisame scowled, small eyes narrowing.

"He's going into shock, he needs-"

"He will not be receiving anything." Obito cut him off. Kisame's fists clenched and he fought down the temptation to snap Obito's smug little neck.

"LIKE HELL HE WON'T!" Kisame roared, moving towards the Uchiha who easily evaded him and approached Itachi.

"Shall I rip out his tongue as well? Get out." Obito's voice was cold as he knelt by Itachi. Kisame stared at the pair, face pulled into an unhappy glare. He did not doubt Obito would do just that. With a curt nod, Kisame backed out of the room, eyes never leaving Itachi whose breathes were coming in shallow pained gasps.

Obito did not spare Kisame a parting glance, his attention now on his student. He reached out and lightly ran the tips of his finger over Itachi's clammy flesh. Itachi did not flinch at the touch, but Obito could feel the tension.

"You've made quite the mess of things." Obito hummed softly, stroking sweaty hair from Itachi's brow. "I hope it was worth it."

"It…was." Itachi's voice was a rough garble of words, but Obito smirked behind his mask. His student never failed to impress him. He spotted Itachi's discarded medication on the floor and he picked it up, placing it in the pack attached to Itachi's hip. Itachi trembled violently beneath his touch and Obito tsked.

"There's nothing I can give you that will help with the pain." He noted as he slowly sat Itachi back up. Itachi leaned against him, his hair falling in front of his face. His breathing was shallow as if fighting down nausea.

"Come on, stand up." Obito pat Itachi's thigh and stood slowly pulling the younger Uchiha with him. Itachi clung to Obito's hands but did as he was told, his legs shaking. Obito steadied the smaller man, reaching onto the bed to grab a blanket. He draped it around Itachi's shoulders.

"Zetsu has delivered his package to Konoha, but I think one more wouldn't hurt. Better to keep you out of Madara's sight for awhile." Obito blandly stated and Itachi lifted his head to him, face ashen and the troves beneath his eyes severe against his pallor.

"It does not matter. Take my eyes. Take my tongue. You will still fail." Itachi stated, his chin lifted to the man. "By taking them from me you only prove that you fear what is to come." He fought down a flinch as Obito mockingly pat his cheek.

"Let's go see that brother of yours." Obito jeered. "I'm sure he'll be _elated_ to see you." Before Itachi could speak another word, he felt a sharp prick in his neck. His hand moved as if in slow motion to where Obito had injected him. His fingers fumbled over his flesh. He could not look to see Obito's reaction but as his fingers began to tingle, he allowed himself to slump to his knees at Obito's feet.

Obito watched him go quietly. He placed the needle away and readjusted the blanket around Itachi's shoulders. He considered wrapping Itachi's eyes, but Madara had made it clear, he wanted Sasuke to see the full extent of his rage. So instead he tinkered around the room as he waited for Itachi to go under.

"It's a sad turn of events, cousin." Obito commented as he studied Itachi's weapon set. "You and your brother could have helped rebuild this world but instead…well, _now_ look at you." He almost felt a wave os sadness looking at the state his student was in. Madara's rage was legendary and cruel it seemed. Itachi should have known better than to bite the hand that fed him. Such a shame.

"You…think I would…have gone alone…with you?" Itachi slowly garbled out, taking deep breaths between his words. Obito set the weapon back down on the counter and glanced towards his cousin.

"Eventually." He shrugged and lifted his head towards the door as Itachi continued to fight to remain conscious. "You were a child again Itachi. You had this grand opportunity but you squandered it. It's a shame…you had so much life and energy and now you are nothing more than a walking corpse. Perhaps your brother can find use for you." Obito walked towards the door and peered down the hall.

"Ahh, Zetsu's back. Let's get you ready shall we?" Obito hummed as he turned around to look back at Itachi, just as the younger Uchiha slumped forward, his face smacking against the floor. Obito blinked and stared at the limp body.

"Ahh, yes." Obito tutted. "Well sleep well." As he said this, Madara walked through the door, his eyes fixed on Itachi's limp body.

"He is ready to deliver?" Madara questioned, Sharingan sparkling in the light. Obito nodded once, unsure on what to say to his sensei. Madara looked away from Itachi to study his student.

"Traitors do not belong among our ranks. I had hoped his experience would have changed him. But it seems I was wrong." He watched as Obito went to gather Itachi up when he stepped forward.

"Wait, there's one more thing I wish to do…a parting gift for him and his brother." Madara's eyes glowed as they stared at Itachi and Obito could only nod.

* * *

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Sakura flinched violently as she listened to Sasuke scream just outside Tsunade's office. Both Yamato and Naruto had raced after him to subdue the Uchiha as he released his rage. "HOW DARE THEY! I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM!" Sasuke's screams were near hysterical at this point. There was a hitch in his breath as he roared, his voice thick with tears. She could hear Naruto say something but it was drowned out by Sasuke's rage.

"THEY KILLED HIM!" He snarled. "They killed my brother! He died, thinking I hated him…" He struggled against Naruto's hands as the younger boy tried to calm him down. Naruto tried to offer words of comfort to Sasuke but his own chest ached at what he had seen.

Why hadn't he persuaded Itachi to go with them. Why had he let Itachi return to Madara? If only he had tried harder. Made Itachi realize that he was in danger. Sasuke looked towards Naruto, expression raw.

"He was alone, Naruto. He had no one with him and he thought I hated him. I called him Danzo's bitch. Oh fuck…that must have hurt him. Why did I say it, Naruto?" Sasuke croaked, tears gathering in his eyes. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, burying his face in the side of his neck.

"He knew you were just upset Teme. He could never be angry with you. He only wanted you to be happy. That's all he wanted." He felt the older boy cling to him and he clenched his eyes shut.

"The letter never said he was dead." Tsunade spoke up softly. Her eyes shifting between the occupants of the room. "He could still be alive." These words offered no comfort to Kakashi or Sakura who considered the idea that Itachi could still be alive with his eyes robbed from him horrifying. Was it wrong of Sakura to quietly hope that Itachi was dead, rather than blinded and trapped among enemies?

Kakashi had not looked up since realizing what the contents of the jar were. His face was buried in his palms and while Sasuke's reaction had been born of noise and motion, Kakashi's had been of silence and absolute stillness.

While Sasuke assumed Itachi's eyes meant his death, Kakashi himself had to agree with Tsunade and pictured a darker fate for Itachi. Madara would not have simply killed Itachi. He would have taken his only line of defense and made sure he lived to suffer through it. What help could Kisame be when he was under Kabuto's thumb? Would Obito have allowed this? Was he as warped as Madara? Or was there still signs that the boy Kakashi had known still existed?

Kakashi did not react as the two women spoke in hushed tones. All he could now see were those two eyes floating in that jar. It was on the ground still, where Sasuke had dropped it as he bolted out of the room.

Itachi…

They had only seen him a few days ago. He had been so full of life. His skin had been flushed and there had been a wildness about him after he destroyed the Akatsuki's arsenal. It had been breathtaking. Itachi had been gorgeous at thirteen, but at twenty-two he was…mesmerizing.

But his eyes…

His eyes had been milky. Once a dark story grey now faded like slushy snow. As if the color had been sucked from them. Had he finally lost his eyesight?

"Bring him back in." Tsunade called out to Yamato. Kakashi and Sai listened as Naruto spoke to Sasuke again. Sakura finally moving towards the door to try to help. The door opened and Naruto came through, leading Sasuke who refused to meet anyone's eyes. Naruto led Itachi to a chair and he sat heavily in it as Shizune discreetly hid the jar.

Tsunade leaned forward against her desk, staring at the Uchiha. Her honey eyes were uncharacteristically tender as she regarded the distraught Uchiha.

"We will find Itachi. Madara…Madara wouldn't have killed him." The Hokage muttered and Sasuke stared at her dazed.

"They mutilated him." He replied, voice weak and so very sad. "They took his eyes and…he can't defend himself anymore. They made sure of it." Tsunade's heart nearly broke at this.

"And we will get him back. I can promise you that. I will send everyone I can out to find him and bring him to safety." She signaled the end to the meeting and Naruto stood at Sasuke's side as he slowly stood, he blearily glanced around for the jar and reluctantly, Shizune handed it to him. He held it in a light grip, staring blankly at his brother's floating eyes.

Had they even drugged him before taking his eyes? Or had they ripped them from him? Stole them like Itachi's home had been stolen. Like how his childhood and family had been stolen.

He held the jar close and nodded curtly to Tsunade, turning on his heel to leave. He does not spare Kakashi a glance, the man was lost in his own thoughts. Naruto and Sai watch him go, and Sakura looks like she wants to speak. No words are enough though. Not with what Sasuke holds in his hand.

Before he can make it out the door, a Chunin rushes through it, nearly knocking into Sasuke in her rush. Sasuke lets her pass without a word, his feet moving to walk by her, when she spoke.

"Lady Hokage!" The Chunin panted and Tsunade stood, waiting for them to catch their breath. The young nin lifted her face and looked at her Hokage.

"One of the Akatsuki was just spotted on the outskirts of the village." She stated calmly and Tsunade frowned. Sasuke stopped mid stride but did not turn, his back tense.

"Here? Did they say anything?" Tsuande asked as Kakashi's eyes zeroed in on the girl. The Chunin shook her head. She noticed all the eyes on her and fought not to fidget beneath their stares. She looked at the woman and slowly shook her head.

"No, but they left someone behind." At this, Sasuke slowly began to approach the Chunin. The Chunin looked towards him.

"Who?" Sasuke managed softly.

"Raido did not say, but he said Genma asked for you and Kakashi specifically." Kakashi and Sasuke shared a quick glance, Kakashi already on his feet and ready to go. Tsunade nodded to the pair and motioned for Shizune to follow her.

"I have a feeling he's going to need medical attention." She muttered and thanked the Chunin who offered a bow.

* * *

Zetsu set Itachi down, steadying him on his feet. He did not say anything and Itachi did not question him. He lifted his head, as fresh air touched his face. His movements were sluggish, heavily drugged. He did not think he would be able to support his weight. And once Zetsu had pulled away from him, he had slumped in the mud, his head limp. He clutched at the blanket Obito had provided him. It clung to him, but he can't bring himself to care.

He is naked beneath it, Madara having taken his clothes as a final form of punishment.

 _"Let your brother see what I did to his precious, **Aniki's** skin."_ Madara's bitter words whispered in his ears. He is grateful for the blanket. Without a word, Zetsu vanishes into the ground. Zetsu left him in the rain and Itachi remained where he fell. He did not think he had the strength to stand. The blanket sticks to his skin and against the wound Madara had carved into his back. It bleeds freely and his back is drenched scarlet. The scent invaded his nostrils.

He cannot even bring himself to wonder what Madara had carved on him. Instead, he remained kneeling in the dirt, numb to whatever came for him.

"Itachi!?" A familiar voice called out and sluggishly, Itachi lifted his head as Genma raced towards him. He sid through the mud, uncaring as he dropped in front of Itachi.

"Shit, there's blood everywhere." He heard another voice…Raido? Yes..Raido...

"Someone get Kakashi and Sasuke!" He heard Genma shout as he knelt in front of Itachi. He reached for the Uchiha's shoulder, cursing softly.

"C'mon Itachi stay awake for me. You're brothers on his way." Genma's voice was soft as he waited for the message to reach Tsunade. Itachi's hair was in matted tangles and the blanket he was wearing was bloody. Genma went to move it to find the wound, but cursed when he realized Itachi was wearing nothing beneath it. He pulled the blanket around Itachi, tighter, trying to shield him from the cold.

"You still with me, Itachi?" Genma murmured in concern.

Itachi offered a weak nod, eyes still not opening. Panic raced in Genma's chest. Itachi was too pale and his skin icy. If he lost consciousness…

"Itachi, you need to keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me? Come on, look at me okay, Itachi? Just open your eyes."


	50. What If I Lose It All

"I…can't." Itachi's voice was brittle and barely audible. Genma stared in confusion. He reached out for the Uchiha, pulling the blanket more securely around him.

"C'mon Itachi. You can do it." Genma stated, sounding optimistic. "I don't want you passing out on me." He gave Itachi a little shake, hoping to get him to look up. Itachi was far too pale and it scared Genma

"I don't have it."

"Have what?" Genma murmured, encouragingly rubbing a shoulder and trying to keep Itachi talking. Itachi lifted a hand from the confines of his blanket and indicated to his face.

"There's…there's nothing there." Itachi managed, brows furrowing into a distressed frown. It took Genma a moment to realize what Itachi meant and he leaned back on his heels.

"Shit." He breathed, shaking his head as he stared at Itachi.

Sasuke tore through the tree line, breathing sharply. He could hear Kakashi just behind him. They did not speak to one another and Sasuke doubted he would even be able to form a sentence at the moment. He skidded through the mud, silently cursing the weather. Finally he came to a clearing where two shinobi pointed west. Sasuke barely spared them a passing glance, rushing ahead as Kakashi gave a nod of thanks.

Sasuke spotted Genma ahead, kneeling in the mud. Blocked by the man, Sasuke could see wisps of dark hair.

" **ITACHI**!" Sasuke screamed and Genma turned to him, revealing Itachi who lifted his head. Genma moved aside just as Sasuke slid through the mud and into his sibling. Itachi had no time to react before he was yanked into Sasuke's arms. The teenager burying his face into the crook of his neck and releasing a dry sob.

"Otouto…" Itachi murmured, his free hand reaching to cup Sasuke's cheek. Itachi's fingers were icy. Sasuke pulled away to look his brother over. He stared at the blanket Itachi had wrapped around himself and lightly pulled at it, spotting his brother's bare collar bone.

"Where are your clothes?" The younger Uchiha questioned and Itachi self consciously pulled the blanket tighter.

"Madara took them away." He replied softly. Rage flared in Sasuke's chest and he squeezed his eyes shut.

How dare he…

Itachi leaned against the body heat Sasuke offered, his eyes falling shut. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi who stood at Genma's side watching the exchange. Kakashi approached and knelt next to Sasuke, eyes fixed on Itachi.

"He needs medical attention." The Copy nin stated and Itachi's eyes slowly fluttered as if wishing to open them. The skin around them was raw and a deep pink color. It was obvious they had not been removed surgically. Madara had simply torn them out.

Sasuke moved his hand to Itachi's back to help him stand when the elder's back arched and he released a gasp of pain. Sasuke pulled away, glancing bewilderedly at Kakashi who watched Itachi in silent trepidation. Sasuke quickly pulled at the blanket, ignoring Itachi's attempts to keep himself covered. Kakashi and Genma politely turned away as Sasuke pulled the blanket aside and look at Itachi's naked back.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath of shock and his fists clenched over the blanket. A large fresh wound marred the one flawless skin. What looked like several tomoe were carved into the skin of Itachi's back. Dried and fresh blood clung to it. It had beed cut with precision and delicacy. Again Sasuke had to fight down the white hot anger that threatened to consume him. Itachi swiftly pulled the blanket back up around his shoulders, his face flushed in humiliation. Sasuke helped him with the blanket with an apology.

"Let's get you somewhere warm, Aniki." Sasuke finally murmured, brushing strands of Itachi's damp hair from his face.

He slowly stood, taking Itachi with him. Itachi leaned against his brother, unwilling to allow Sasuke to carry him. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulders, careful to avoid his wounded blanket was drenched and muddy and mud clung to Itachi's bare feet and legs.

Genma walked ahead while Kakashi fell in step just behind the pair, his eyes fixed on Itachi's hunched shoulders as he slowly moved forward. The walk back was slow but Sasuke was patient, not pushing Itachi to move faster and he allowed Itachi to walk, rather than humiliate him further by carrying him. One hand was wrapped around itachi to support him while the other was clasped with Itachi's own cold hand.

Twice, Itachi stumbled and when his legs finally collapsed under him, Sasuke knew he would not be getting back up. Sasuke waved Genma on ahead and knelt across from Itachi. Kakashi stood close by, but allowed the brother's their privacy.

"Can I carry you, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, both hands resting on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi turned his face away, his mouth pulled into a thin line. When he nodded it was with great reluctance. Sasuke was as careful as possible wrapping one arm around Itachi's wounded back and under his legs, scooping him up as if he were still thirteen years old and tiny. Although he was taller now then he had been, so was Sasuke and Itachi weighed very little even now. Itachi rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder, consciousness fading as they approached the village.

"Itachi, I need you to stay awake okay?" Sasuke prompted softly as he felt Itachi sag against him.

"I'm so _tired_ …" Came the feeble reply.

"I know…I know, and I'll put you in a nice warm bed with a bunch of blankets and pillows, but first we have to make sure you're okay." Sasuke stated, fighting down the hitch in his voice. Kakashi watched the exchange, expression never changing. He came forward until he was walking side by side with Sasuke who glanced at him.

"Itachi?" Kakashi called.

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you that I wanted to grow a beard?" Kakashi questioned and Sasuke nearly faltered, eyeing Kakashi in silent questioning. Itachi's brows furrowed.

"That would be incredibly stupid." He stated finally and Sasuke's lips quirked slightly. He walked around a puddle and shifted Itachi in his arms.

"Maa, I think I would look quite dashing." Kakashi replied and Itachi tilted his head back slightly.

"Why would you want a beard? What possibly purpose could it serve?" Itachi asked wth a little more strength on his voice and all at once, Sasuke realized what Kakashi was trying to do. Keep Itachi awake and keep him occupied. He allowed the pair to speak back and forth, shooting scathing looks at Kakashi when the older man started with the cheesy pick up lines.

But they seemed to keep Itachi sleepily amused, so Sasuke silently bore with it. They took the back way into the village, managing to avoid the crowds and meeting up with Naruto near the hospital entrance.

Sasuke carried Itachi through the doors that Naruto and Genma opened for him,motioning to the front desk. A group of medic nin were already waiting with a wheelchair and Sasuke was reluctant to release his sibling.

Finally, he set Itachi down in the wheelchair and allowed the medic nin to roll it down the hall, keeping pace with them so Itachi was always in his sight. He was stopped at the door to the hospital room and moved to shove the medic nin aside when a hand touched his shoulder.

"He's in good hands, brat." Tsunade stated, patting the teen's shoulder. Sasuke scowled and reluctantly stepped back. He watched Tsunade to walk through the doors, catching a glimpse of his brother being lifted into the hospital bed, his body completely limp and frail. The door swung closed and Sasuke lost sight of him.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura did not leave Sasuke's side throughout the wait. Naruto sat at Sakura's side, hands clasped on his lap, watching the Uchiha from the corner of his eye. Sasuke paced the room, unable to sit. His eyes would dart to the clock every now and then, hoping that those doors would open.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Sakura murmured softly, brushing her hair from her face and watching Sasuke who did not spare her a glance. Kakashi was leaning against the front desk, watching the medic nin work with a bored expression. If it were not for the tenseness in his back, Sasuke would think he was uninterested in being there.

When the door finally opened, Naruto jumped to his feet and Sasuke's head swung to face her.

"How is he?" Sasuke quickly asked. Kakashi pushed off the desk and approached the Hokage. Tsunade was wearing a pair of scrubs rather than her normal outfit. She motioned for the group to follow her. They walked down the hall and Tsunade opened the door to Itachi's room. Sasuke had to fight the urge to shove her aside to reach his sibling.

Itachi was hooked up to several IV'S, his eyes bandaged. He had been dressed in a medical gown and Sasuke was mortified by how he could clearly see Itachi's collar bones. A blanket had been placed over him but Sasuke did not doubt his ribs would be poking through his skin. Tsunade stepped aside so Sasuke could approach his brother.

Sasuke knelt down next to Itachi and listened to him breathe. He took a slender hand into his grip and clung to him. He heard Naruto shift behind him and shuffled, motioning with his free hand for Naruto to sit next to him.

"His…eye sockets had an infection starting in them, no doubt because his eyes were not properly removed." Tsunade began and Sakura winced at this, horrified at the idea. Sasuke gave no physical reaction, merely continuing to hold Itachi's hand.

"The carving on his back has been cleaned, but it will no doubt scar. Madara wanted to send a message to you as well as ensure Itachi never forgot what was done to him." The Hokage continued. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and watched Itachi.

"His eyes….can you heal them?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade glanced towards Itachi, who remained asleep.

"I don't know what good it will do him."

"What do you mean?"

"Even with the eyes, he's blind." Kakashi stated solemnly, Tsunade quickly glanced towards him. "I saw them at the mountain hideout. He was completely blind." The Copy nin explained.

"But how did he manage to still take the whole place down?" Sakura asked, blinking and Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Because he's Itachi and blind or not, he's going to win." He spoke with the pride of a ANBU captain who once had Itachi working with him.

"He's blind either way." Naruto muttered and Kakashi narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Wait. I have an idea." Kakashi suddenly spoke up. "You mentioned how Itachi intended for you to take his eyes so you could achieve the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" He looked to Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at his sensei.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked slowly. Naruto looked away from Itachi to glance at Sasuke.

"You take Itachi's eyes and we give Itachi's yours. You have the Mangekyo. You'll receive the eternal as will Itachi, along with his eyesight." Kakashi softly pointed out and Sasuke blinked, leaning back to glance at his brother.

"Both of us?" He murmured, thoughtfully. He had not even considered the idea. Itachi's eyes were his own. The thought of taking them was horrifying, but if he traded eyes with Itachi, there could be hope. They would become powerful enough to stand against Madara and Obito, and Itachi would see again. Sakura shook her head, standing up from her chair.

"You can't perform surgery now. His body is too weak to handle it." Sasuke eyed the pinkette who faced him. " You need to give him time to recover enough strength." Tsunade watched her student, the heaviness in her chest growing.

"He will be fine though?" Sasuke roughly asked. "He'll recover?" Sakura glanced to Tsunade, a smile on her lips. It faded away at the expression on Tsunade's face. Sasuke stared at her, coldness falling over him.

"What?" He asked softly and Kakashi eyed the Hokage.

Tsuande rubbed her temples, brows furrowed. For a moment she looked much older than her actual age. She released a low sigh and met Sasuke's eyes.

"We discovered something else." She murmured bitterly and the excitement Naruto had felt was sucked out of him. Kakashi blinked and faced the woman. What else could be wrong?

"There is a disease eating at his lungs. I cannot even figure out what it is, but it is progressing. And very quickly." She stated and Sasuke's hands tightened around his brother's.

"What do you mean?" He asked. This couldn't be happening. Not to Itachi. Not after _everything_!

"Your brother is very ill. And has been for sometime. He must have been self medicating to keep it at bay, but I'm not sure what I can do for him." Kakashi shook his head at this. That could not be true. Itachi was so powerful as an adult. They had faced each other as adversaries and Itachi had easily overcome him.

"That's ridiculous. Itachi never gave any indication to-"

"He was coughing up blood." Sasuke spoke up suddenly. "During our final fight at the Uchiha Hideout…I didn't think anything of it, but now…he was very sick when he last faced me." Dread settled in Sasuke's chest and he looked over at his brother, reaching to stroke his cheek.

"Is he going to die?" He croaked, fighting back traitorous tears. Itachi's face became blurred and the boy blinked.

"Not if I can help it." Tsunade firmly replied, eyes fixed in the Uchiha brothers. "We can still help him, Sasuke. I will make sure of it."

* * *

 **Short chapter! Alas! Give me feedback, kay?**


	51. Words As Weapons

**Oi! Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback, this is great! Thank you all so much! Working on other stories along with this one!**

* * *

Four days later, Sasuke found himself still in Itachi's hospital room. Itachi had yet to awaken. Sasuke refused to leave his brother expect to use to restroom. Naruto, brought him his meals and would even spend a few hours with him, while they waited for Itachi to come to. Kakashi and Genma even came by a few times. Kakashi, leaving little blue flowers behind, which Sasuke kept at Itachi's bedside.

He had requested that they perform the eye exchange while Itachi was still under, but both Sakura and Tsunade agreed that Itachi would probably not be able to survive it. Not in his current condition.

Sasuke leaned over in his chair, tilting his head to the ceiling and released a low sigh. A buzzing in the light kept him from relaxing and he scowled at it. He wondered where Madara and Obito were hiding at the moment. He did not doubt that once Tsuande turned the other way, Sasuke would be tracking them down.

Itachi should not be lying on that bed. He should not have his skin desecrated and vandalized as it was. A constant reminder of what horrors he faced the final days of having his sight. Sasuke was an avenger. First against his brother, than Danzo and now it seemed Madara was his target. Hatred bred hatred and Sasuke would never be ale to escape the cycle of it. He would let it consume him if he needed to. Damn the consequences.

His brother would finally be given the peace he deserved, even if Sasuke had to kill and butcher to offer it to him.

Movement from the corner of his eye had Sasuke turning, just as Itachi moved his head, lips parting. Sasuke was out of his chair in an instant, moving to his brother as the chair screeched on the linoleum floor. He reached Itachi quickly, just as the elder Uchiha managed to feebly pull his head up, finally after all these days regaining consciousness.

"Aniki…" Sasuke breathed, reaching for Itachi who touched his face with weak fingers, feeling the gauze wrapped around his head.

"Otouto." The elder managed as Sasuke touched his elbow. He turned his head towards his brother, reaching out for him and Sasuke quickly leaned forward into his arms, allowing the elder to wrap tired arms around him in a hug. Sasuke instantly melted against him, elated to be in reach of his brother once more.

"How long have I been here?" Itachi murmured against Sasuke's shoulder, voice slurred from the drugs in his system. It would take some time before he was completely free of them.

"Four days." Sasuke replied, hands reaching to run down his brother's long hair which had been taken from its usual ponytail. It was ragged and Sasuke noted that it had grown longer since. The long hair suited him. Itachi hummed and pressed his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Genma found me." He recalled. "After Zetsu left me."

"Yes." Sasuke replied, continuing to pet his brother's hair.

"I'm sorry for the hassle." The elder spoke again and Sasuke's lips tilted at the corner. Still apologizing, Itachi?

"Don't start," He admonished in a kind voice, one he rarely used. "You were worth every step." At this Itachi released a weak laugh, reaching for the bandages, his lips wilting.

"My eyes are gone…" He murmured absently as Sasuke gathered up his fingers in a tight grip.

"I know." Sasuke stated simply, pressing his cheek against Itachi's fingers. Itachi's fingers were so cold, Sasuke desperately tried to warm them in his own grip. The elder Uchiha quietly enjoyed the attention, stroking his thumb down Sasuke's soft cheek. He leaned back against the pillow, body relaxing.

"I did not think I would ever…see you again…" Itachi stated, taking Sasuke's hand into his own.

"Neither did I." Sasuke admitted, voice just as soft. Itachi faced their clasped hands, lips pulled into a thin line.

"I'm sorry I had to go…" Itachi murmured. Itachi felt the tension that quickly rose in his brother at his simple words. Sasuke yanked his hand out of Itachi's weak grip.

"You didn't have to go." Sasuke bitterly stated and Itachi shook his head, too tired to go through this.

"I couldn't stay."

"Bullshit! You could have stayed and you ran!" Sasuke snarled, all his frustration striking him. He shoved his chair over and Itachi remained perfectly calm. This only spurred on Sasuke more. He had thought he would be able to control his temper, but Itachi had always managed to effortlessly bring it out in him.

He paced the room, fingers clenched as Itachi quietly remained perched on his bed, waiting for Sasuke to calm down. The medical gown he was wearing drooped off one shoulder, and any luck of Sasuke calming down dissipated at the sight of his brother's weakened body. Weakened because he refused to see reason.

"Did you know, Madara was going to take your eyes?"

"No." Itachi quietly replied, head moving towards his lap as he fiddled with his nails.

"But you knew he was not going to be happy with you."

"I…yes." Itachi admitted reluctantly. He listened as Sasuke moved, body tensing.

"Are you suicidal? Or are you really that fucking stupid?" Sasuke's voice was harsh and bitter, Itachi did not even bother to correct him for his language. He deserved his anger.

"I made a tactical decision based on the probability that Madara wou-"

" **BULLSHIT**!" Sasuke roared.

All at once, Itachi's face lost what little color it had. Sasuke was too far gone to notice. Too angry about everything to look at him.

"You fucking run away from your problem! You always have! You ran after the massacre, you spent years running from the truth! You came back as a kid and you ran again! You're nothing but a coward!" Sasuke shoved Itachi's shoulder and turned away, breathing labored. Itachi licked his lips and brushed his hair from his face.

"I know." Itachi calmly replied, his throat constricting. He rubbed at his neck, brows furrowing. Sasuke turned on his feel and approached the bed, grabbing Itachi's wrist away from his neck, holding it in a tight grip.

"You know…you know!? That's all you fucking have to say!?" Sasuke bared his teeth. "Let me tell you what happened, Aniki." He spat out the last part in disgust. "You were dropped in the forest, naked and eyeless. No fucking pride in sight. I **carried** you to Konoha. Madara made you nothing! And you don't even regret running!" He shoved Itachi's arm, turning his back on his brother in disgust.

"I don't regret running because it needed to be done." Itachi argued softly, voice still so calm. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, enraged that his brother was being so…placid about this.

"You're so fucked." He muttered softly. "Do you even see it? Or did Madara tear out all common sense along with your eyes?"

Itachi turned away, groping blindly for something to steady him. He could feel the pains in his chest and knew another coughing episode was approaching. He could't let Sasuke see him like this. His bare feel found the cool floor and he stood. Blind or not, he needed to get away from Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't!" The younger Uchiha snarled, grasping Itachi's shoulder. Itachi was frail beneath his fingers, fragile and breakable. This did nothing to soften Sasuke. It only angered him more. His powerful unbeatable brother, reduced to this. This weakling was not his brother. Sasuke dug his fingers into his brother's protruding collar bone and wrenched him back.

"You don't get to fucking run away again." Sasuke spoke suddenly calmly, dark eyes fixed on his brother. Was this what true power felt like? To have someone as strong as Itachi, now so weak and Sasuke now the strong one? It did not add up. "You're done with hiding and I'm done being manipulated by you."

Itachi shoved at Sasuke's hand, fingers trembling. He turned his head away from his brother and listened as the other Uchiha scoffed, grabbing ahold of his shoulders and holding him firmly in place.

"Itachi." Sasuke's voice was far too calm and Itachi could picture his disgust. His throat ached and chest burned.

"Itachi!" Voice sharper, fingers tightening on too frail flesh. Itachi breathed slowly, pain rising.

"SAY **SOMETHING** DAMMIT!"

Itachi coughed once, and with that single cough, he could not held the rest back. He managed to push Sasuke back, legs pulling up towards his chest.

"I'm sorry," Itachi croaked, coughing again. His shoulders quaking violently with each cough. Blood stained his lips and dribbled down his chin. "Sorry Sasuke…I'm sor-" Itachi could not finish his sentence, body hunching forward as he tried to keep his coughs under control. His body continued to heave, scarlet staining the once white sheets.

Sasuke stared in blank horror.

Itachi breathed shakily, hands grasping at the front of his bloodied gown, knuckles straining. He saw tensely for a long moment as the worst of the coughing passed. Itachi could taste the blood in his mouth, could feel it stain his chin.

"Itachi…Niisan?" Sasuke's voice was suddenly soft, and unsure. He approached his brother slowly, reaching for him. Itachi's shoulders continued to heave, even as his coughing subsided. The sight of his pasty skinned brother had Sasuke shaking alongside him. He gently touched his shoulder and Itachi weakly lifted his head, mouth red.

"I…I'm sorry." Itachi offered weakly. The fight had left Sasuke the moment Itachi had begun coughing. He moved forward, shaking as he sat down beside Itachi. He tilted Itachi's face towards him, eyes narrowed as he stared at the bright droplets of blood on his brother's face.

"Don't," Itachi argued as Sasuke wiped the back of his hand against Itachi's chin. "You're going to get blood on you." Sasuke ignored him and wiped the blood from his brother's face. Sasuke wiped his bloodied hands on a towel that hung nearby, before returning his attention to his sibling.

"I apologize." Sasuke quietly spoke up. "I promised myself I wouldn't lose my temper…and instead…" Sasuke was disgusted with himself. He had been adamant that he would not get angry. Now Itachi was coughing up a lung and looked worse than he had when he awoke.

"You deserve to be angry." Itachi murmured, voice weak. He felt Sasuke shift around the room. The younger released a long weary sigh that reminded the elder of their father after he would lose his own temper. The similarities between the two were startling.

"And I am. I'm furious." Sasuke stated blankly. "But I need to choose my battles, and fighting a weak opponent is beneath me." Sasuke's words were purposely cruel, conveying his anger and hurt, even with his heart still racing. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling like the lowest of scum. Here Itachi was, safe in Konoha again and Sasuke had already picked a fight with him. What happened to his reverent pleas in the dead of night to be reunited with his brother. What happened to that awful pain at seeing those two eyeballs floating in a bottle. He had once again shown that the cruelty and anger still lay within him, and nothing could change that. Had he not prayed for Itachi? Promising all sorts of things, with only the plea that Itachi be returned safely?

But he would not reach out to him. He would not coddle him. Sasuke's anger festered. Itachi would not be in this position if he had not been so foolish. This was his fault. He never considered what could happen to him. Sasuke was sick of being hurt.

"I would suggest you don't run again." He drawled, casting his brother an expressionless glance. Itachi had once hardened his heart to protect him, perhaps it was time Sasuke did the same. Itachi smiled bitterly, showing no outward reaction to Sasuke's frosty attitude.

"There's no need to run anymore Sasuke. I am of no use to anyone anymore."

* * *

Kakashi shifted awkwardly outside of Itachi's room. He had heard the commotion. He was pretty sure the whole hospital had. Sasuke and his temper…but now a silence had fallen over the room, and Kakashi did not doubt that Sasuke's energy had been zapped.

He reached forward and rapped his knuckles against the door. For a long moment no one answered and Kakashi could only imagine Sasuke sitting on the edge of his brother's bed glaring at the door and the intruder on the other side.

In fact that was exactly what Sasuke was doing, scowling at the door in distaste as Itachi tilted his head back. When he realized Sasuke was not going to answer he sighed.

"Itachi?" A familiar voice called out. Itachi perked up as Sasuke shot him a dubious glare. "Can I come in?"

"No." Sasuke called out just as Itachi called out yes. Sasuke scowled again as Kakashi opened the door and peeked his head in, holding a stick of dango hopefully.

"I have dango." He declared and Itachi shot him a weak smile.

"We don't want dango." Sasuke griped.

"Sasuke, don't be rude." Itachi chastised his sibling and Kakashi practically skipped into the room. He took the vacant seat, paying no mind to Sasuke as he focused on Itachi. You could practically see the hearts in his eyes and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He plucked the dango from Kakashi's fingers.

"He probably can't even stomach this right now." He pointed out and placed the dango stick on the plate beside Itachi, who already looked worn out. Kakashi watched him fight to his head up. the gauze gave him a all too vulnerable appearance and it ate at Kakashi. Sasuke did not look at his brother as he suffled around the room. Itachi was tense, fingers curled into fists.

"Hey, Itachi?" Kakashi called out gently.

"Yes, senpai?"

"I need to borrow Sasuke for a second, is that okay?" He asked, slowly standing as Sasuke furrowed his brows. Itachi offered a tired nod. Sasuke got off the edge of the bed.

"Get some rest." He muttered over his shoulder, stalking from the room. Itachi hummed weakly, already going back under. Kakashi followed his former student out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Sasuke did not spare his brother another glance, unable to stomach the guilt still stirring in him. Instead he allowed Kakashi to close the door, scowl in place as he turned.

"What the hell do y-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Kakashi's fist shot forward and struck him square in the nose, sending him reeling. The force of the blow and the shock of it managed to take him off his feel momentarily and he groped for the wall, eyes activating in shock as he met Kakashi's disgusted glare.

"Mind telling me why the moment your brother regains consciousness, you attack him?" Kakashi drawled and Sasuke wiped his bloodied lip with a sneer.

"I don't owe you anything."

"True, but do you really think you're helping him?" Kakashi inclined his head to the door, relaxed once more. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. "You lost him so many times already Sasuke. Don't make this the final time."


	52. Take My Heart

**Hey everyone! So more Sasuke-angsting! But you know how he is! Not an actual progressive Sasuke storyline, unless he spends time angsting. Lots of KakaIta in this chapter.**

* * *

The hall was blessedly vacant as Tsunade made her way towards Itachi's room. Both Kakashi and Sasuke had made themselves scarce after Sakura intervened loudly. The Hokage reached Itachi's room and gave a quick knock before entering. Tsunade watched the Uchiha with a critical eye, taking in his frail appearance. He was seated cross legged on his bed, hunched forward slightly, sightlessly staring at his hands which were resting on his lap. His head lifted slightly as he heard the Hokage enter the room.

"Kakashi mentioned you were awake." She murmured as she closed the door behind her. Itachi inclined his head, bandaged face moving towards the sound of her voice.

"Hokage-sama." Itachi greeted and the woman's lips twitched.

"Much more polite than your brother..." She mused, taking the seat by Itachi's bed. She reached for his arm to check his vitals, noting the bloodied towels. "How long have you been sick Itachi?" She asked as she gently released his arm. Itachi folded his fingers together and leaned back.

"Shortly after I turned eighteen." He murmured after a moment's consideration. Tsunade leaned back in her seat and folded her hands on her lap.

"Did it come on quickly?" She questioned, watching the Uchiha who shook his head. He sat quietly for a moment as he thought it over.

"No...it started off as what I considered another unimportant illness, but then it began to get worse. Madara-sama had me go to a healer near Suna where she stated that it was a simple flu."

"Obviously it wasn't." The Hokage muttered and Itachi nodded once.

"No," Itachi chuckled humorously. "It wasn't." They sat in silence for a long moment. Tsunade took this chance to really look Itachi over. There had been mentions of a confrontation between Kakashi and Sasuke earlier that day. Something that still left Tsunade baffled when she heard from Sakura.

 _"What the hell do y-"_

 _Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Kakashi's fist shot forward and struck him square in the nose, sending him reeling. The force of the blow and the shock of it managed to take him off his feel momentarily and he groped for the wall, eyes activating in shock as he met Kakashi's disgusted glare._

 _"Mind telling me why the moment your brother regains consciousness, you attack him?" Kakashi drawled and Sasuke wiped his bloodied lip with a sneer._

 _"I don't owe you anything."_

 _"True, but do you really think you're helping him?" Kakashi inclined his head to the door, relaxed once more. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. "You lost him so many times already Sasuke. Don't make this the final time." Sasuke lunged forward at this, grasping Kakashi by the front of his shirt and shoving him against the wall, teeth bared._

 _"What the hell do you know about it, huh!? You saw what they did to him! You saw his eyes! And he's acting like he'd do it all over again!"_

 _"And he would." Kakashi steadily replied, shoving Sasuke's hands away. "Even without his eyes, Itachi is still a shinobi and is still going to think like one. And more than that he is your brother. He wanted to protect you."_

 _"He knew the consequences of going back, and he still did!"_

 _"And if he hadn't they would have merely tracked him down here. Think for once Sasuke."_

 _"You put him on a pedestal." The words were bitter as they came out of Sasuke's mouth and the Copy nin shook his head._

 _"And you act like he's a crippled child." Kakashi replied calmly._

 _"He is crippled! Or did you miss the fact that his fucking eyes were gouged out of his skull!?" Sasuke snarled. Kakashi stared at the boy for a long moment before sighing._

 _"You still assume to worst from him..." The copy nin shook his head in disappointment._

 _"No!" Sasuke quickly stated, shaking his head. That was the very last thing he wanted anyone to think. That he hated Itachi. That he still blamed him for the massacre. "I love my brother more than you could possibly understand."_

 _"Sure looked like it in there." Kakashi sarcastically shot back._

 _"Hey!" Sakura's voice loudly caused both Kakashi and Sasuke to falter. Sasuke shot the girl a glance as she approached, hair in a messy bun and expression pinched in displeasure. She came to a halt in front of them, hands on hips. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped, looking from her sensei to Sasuke who stared back with a cold expression._

 _"Ahh, Sakura," Kakashi greeted with a curt wave. "We were just-"_

 _"Leaving." Sasuke muttered, cutting Kakashi off as he strode away from the pair. Sakura blinked and Kakashi tilted his head. He watched the Uchiha stalk off, sharing a quick glance with Sakura._

 _"What about Itachi?" The Copy nin called out and Sasuke hesitated for a moment, not turning to face Kakashi._

 _"Seeing how you're so concerned about him, **you** can stay with him." The Uchiha threw over his shoulder, and then he was gone._

* * *

Kakashi approached Itachi's room when the Hokage slipped out. She fixed him with a stern stare for a long moment, closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

"You'll take him back to your place?" She asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Did he overhear Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, trying not to look too worried.

"No, he was passed out during that. Good thing too. Poor kid doesn't need to here all that." She glanced at the door over her shoulder. "I've looked him over and he's alright to check out. We will discuss our next step once Sasuke cools down." Kakashi bowed in understanding at the Hokage left, Shizune hot on her heels. Once they were out of sight, Kakashi opened the door and looked to Itachi on the bed. Itachi glanced up.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted and the Uchiha relaxed.

"Kakashi." He greeted. The Copy nin took his usual seat and linked his fingers together, watching the Uchiha.

"Tsunade suggested you stay with me until Sasuke cools down." Kakashi murmured. Actually, Sasuke had straight up refused to see Itachi. It seemed once he was sure Itachi would survive, he wanted nothing to do with him. Kakashi wondered if he still planned on switching eyes. Itachi nodded, showing no indication that he was effected by Sasuke's refusal to see him.

That night, Kakashi brought Itachi to his apartment. Guy and Yamato shadowing them to ensure they reached it safely. Itachi moved slowly, gripping onto Kakashi's hand as the man led him into the night. Kakashi could sense Naruto watching over the pair, but Sasuke never made an appearance.

Kakashi tried to pretend it did not disappoint him.

He led Itachi into his apartment, waving goodnight to Guy and Yamato who said they'd catch up later. Itachi stood close to Kakashi, obviously unsure on what to do with himself. The Copy nin's chest ached at how dependent Itachi was on him. He asked him if he would like anything to eat, but Itachi shook his head, mouth set in a thin line.

"Are you in any pain?" Kakashi asked softly, watching the Uchiha closely.

"I'm fine." Itachi replied quickly, and Kakashi stared at him, brows furrowing. He wanted Itachi to be truth with him. To let Kakashi help him. But he understood all too well how Itachi felt. Itachi's pride was still intact. He would not admit weakness. They stood in Kakashi's small apartment, neither speaking for a long moment. The last time Kakashi was alone with Itachi here was when the Uchiha was just a boy who had been so eager to kiss Kakashi, but so very unsure. Now he was a man who had seen and suffered too much.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Kakashi finally sighed, scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze. Itachi nodded, hand reaching to grip at his own too thin arm, unsure on what to do with himself. Silently, Kakashi cursed Madara and Obito for what they had done to the Uchiha. He led Itachi to the single room, the younger man grasping at his arm.

"Where will y-"

"I'll be on the couch." Kakashi murmured and Itachi reached for his shoulder.

"You don't need to do that, Kakashi. I can-"

"Hey," Kakashi took Itachi's thin fingers in a light grip, stopping him. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Kakashi murmured, staring at Itachi's bandaged face. The Uchiha's head lowered in exhaustion. He allowed Kakashi to lead him to the bed and help him sit down. The strain from the wound on his back had Itachi wincing. Kakashi helped ease him down but allowed Itachi to remove his own sandals. Itachi fiddled with his shirt for a moment, avoiding facing Kakashi who smiled tenderly at the Uchiha.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Itachi murmured finally lifting his head and smiling weakly.

"You don't need to thank me, Itachi." Kakashi softly admonished, reaching to brush Itachi's dark hair from his face. He was surprised that Itachi did not flinch away from his touch and it warmed his chest to see. Itachi reached to touch Kakashi's hand. Thin fingers tracing over the Copy nin's pale flesh. The Uchiha's hand explored Kakashi, trailing up his arm over his face, stilling over Kakashi's covered lips. Kakashi took Itachi's fingers in his grip and kissed the tips of them. He allowed Itachi to slowly pull his mask down, smiling against the finger brushing his bare lips.

"Kakashi..."Itachi breathed and the Copy nin quickly moved forward, pressing his lips against Itachi's firmly. Itachi stiffened, shocked and as Kakashi moved back swiftly, apology on his lips, but before he could do so, Itachi moved forward, gripping Kakashi by the back of his head and kissing the man back. Kakashi quickly got over his surprise and his eyes fell shut as he kissed Itachi back, just as desperately. His fingers reaching to cup the back of Itachi's neck. Itachi tasted much the same as he had years ago, his lips all too familiar even with the near decade that Itachi's body had gone through in less than a year.

Kakashi's hands moved to cup Itachi's cheek, smoothing his thumb over the soft flesh. He seemed fascinated with taking in the changes Itachi had gone through from when he was thirteen. Itachi was content to let his fingers wander, enjoying the sensation of Kakashi's gentle fingertips against his skin. It had been some time since he had been touched with gentle hands. Slowly, Kakashi moved forward, kneeling on the bed and stroking Itachi's face. He smiled behind the mask as Itachi's own fingers trailed over his face. He cupped Itachi's cheek and offered the Uchiha a tender smile.

"I remember seeing you again for the first time since the massacre. You standing on the water with your partner. It was like looking at a completely different person." Kakashi murmured, hand smoothing over Itachi's chest. "But it was _you_. Just as gorgeous as I had remembered." Itachi ducked his head down.

"I had hoped to avoid you." Itachi's lips twitched as he fought down a find smile. "My goal was to remind Danzo that I was still there. Instead I ran into both you and my brother." Kakashi kissed Itachi's fingers, marveling at each slender digit.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing his finger lightly. "Nothing has changed since the last time. Nothing will ever change that." He watched as Itachi tensed, slowly pulling his hand away from his face.

"Kakashi..." His voice was weak and Kakashi's shoulders slumped. He had not expected Itachi to love him. Not as an adult, who had grown up with Kisame as his only support. He scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He breathed. "I shouldn't ha-" Itachi suddenly moved forward, groping blindly for Kakashi and throwing his arms around his neck. Kakashi blinked in surprise, nearly falling back.

"I love you." Itachi murmured against Kakashi's shoulder. "I thought of you constantly after the massacre. But it hurt too much so I pushed you from my mind and pretended that what we had wasn't important. But it was. It was so important to me and I hated myself for hurting you." The Copy nin managed to blink, arms slowly wrapping around the Uchiha. Itachi did not cry. Of course he didn't, but he did lean against the warmth Kakashi provided and that was enough. Kakashi gently ran his hands through dark hair.

"Get some sleep, okay? We'll talk more in the morning." He assured the Uchiha. Kakashi hesitantly brushed his lips over Itachi's, pulling the Uchiha into a tender but chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, kohai." Kakashi pressed his forehead against Itachi's and smiled gently at the younger man. Itachi's lips tilted in happiness.

"Goodnight, senpai."


	53. Keep Me Guessing

**So, thanks for all the wonderful comments! It's been fun seeing my reader's insight! Nothing too major in this chapter...some Kakashi/Itachi fluff and Sasuke angst.**

* * *

Kakashi heard Itachi before he saw him. It was early morning and the Copy nin had been sipping coffee and staring out the window when he heard light footsteps stumble around the bedroom. Kakashi set his cup down and stood. He could hear the Uchiha trying to find his way out of the room and the man was quick to stride to the door and open it. The uchiha stood near the wall, hand pressed against it as he took an uncertain step forward. At the sound of the door opening Itachi looked up, his bandaged face moving towards the source of noise.

"Kakashi?" He called out and the Copy nin approached the younger man.

"Good morning." He greeted, taking Itachi's outstretched hand in his own and entwining their fingers. Itachi smiled slightly, head tilting back. It was obviously he was embarrassed by the noise he had made. He had spent a lifetime with the divine ability to move soundlessly, and now it appeared without his sight, he could no longer move as he used to. Kakashi smiled at the Uchiha, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Sleep well?" He drawled and Itachi nodded once, fingers tightening in Kakashi's grip.

"I did, thank you." He murmured. His hair was out of its normal ponytail and lay mused down his back. It gave Itachi a softer appearance. Kakashi drew Itachi to the door, arm wrapping around his shoulder.

"Good, now how about I make you something to eat? You must be starving."

"You don't have to do that, Kakashi." Itachi replied as they passed into the small living room. Kakashi snorted, walking itachi to the kitchen table.

"Nonsense. Just sit your cute butt down and prepare for an amazing meal." He teased. Itachi took the seat offered, lips pulled into a weak smile.

"Thank you." Itachi listened as Kakashi moved around the kitchen, humming as he shuffled through the cupboards. He pulled pancake mix off the shelf and set it down beside him as he continued rummaging. Itachi rested his hands on the wooden surface of the table, finger tracing absently over a scratch that adorned it. He heard a pan clank as it was set on the stove.

"Kakashi?" He called out as the man turned on the burner.

"Hmm?" Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at the Uchiha who turned his head in the man's direction.

"What happens now?" He asked softly. Kakashi blinked, looking away to study the bowl of pancake mix.

"Well," He began as he put the first dollop on the pan. "First, we gorge ourselves on pancakes and sugar and after that I was thinking about taking you out into the sun. You're looking a bit pasty." He pulled his mask down and flashed the Uchiha a small grin. Itachi's brows were knitted together and the Copy nin released a sigh.

"You mean literally…we need to stop the Akatsuki. We're at edge of war and tensions are high. Tsunade wants any information you can spare." Kakashi muttered. He flipped the pancake, listening to it sizzle. Itachi nodded, head lowered over his hands.

"I can give you all the intel you need." He replied after a long moment. Kakashi hummed, turning and leaning against the stove to watch the Uchiha.

"And on a more personal note, I will be having you and Sasuke face each other." He brushed strands of silver his from his face, studying Itachi as the younger man offered a weak nod. His expression was unreadable, especially with his eyes covered.

"He has a right to be angry with me." The Uchiha stated, voice level. Kakashi turned back to the pan, rolling his eyes at the self deprecation rolling off the raven. He took the handle of the pan and studied the pancakes.

"I know he does. But there is a difference between anger and unnecessary cruelty." Kakashi argued softly. He flipped the pancake again, pulling a plate forward. Itachi's fingers worried over the wood, lips pulled into a thin line. Was Sasuke being overly cruel? Itachi honestly did not think so. Sasuke had every right to be angry with him. This was not how everything was supposed to turn out. This was not how Itachi had planned his path to go. Now he was unsure on what to do with himself. He looked up as Kakashi placed a plate in front of him, before taking the seat next to him. Kakashi took the syrup and nearly drowned Itachi's pancakes in the sticky sweetness, just as the Uchiha liked. He put a tiny dollop over his own, offering the Uchiha a fond grin.

"I trust you still have a sweet tooth." He nudged the Uchiha who already seemed to be slipping into a funk. Itachi lifted his head after a moment and offered the man a weak smile.

"Of course." Itachi replied, hand slowly reaching for the fork Kakashi had placed in front of him. The Copy nin's eyes closed as he smiled again, taking a bite of his own breakfast. He was desperately hoping to keep Itachi occupied from thoughts of Sasuke or what he had faced the last few months. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Itachi felt in returning to the village he had sacrificed everything for. They ate in comfortable silence for a moment before Kakashi slowly stood up. He pulled his mask back up.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He looked to the Uchiha who nodded as he took a bite of the syrupy pancake.

"Okay." Itachi murmured, relishing the sweetness that burst in his mouth. Kakashi chuckled softly, before making his way out of the kitchen. Once Itachi heard the man walk out of the room, he put down his fork and buried his face in his palms, breathing heavily.

Sasuke stared at the skyline in tense silence. His arms were crossed over his chest. The air was cold this morning, but the boy hardly noticed. Somewhere out on that horizon, Obito and Madara Uchiha lurked. And Sasuke was going to find them. He kicked at a pebble laying at his feet, watching as it skipped over the dirt and rolled down the slope. Sasuke moved forward, walking down the empty street.

He walked by Kakashi's apartment and hesitated, staring at the window for a long moment. With a shake of his head, Sasuke kept walking. He barely made it seven feet before he heard a sharp whistle. The Uchiha glanced up and scowled.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted, leaning casually against the banister on the floor of his apartment. Kakashi stilled, looking up at his former sensei with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?" He grouched. Kakashi hummed, drumming his fingers along the banister.

"I thought you were coming up for pancakes…your brother's in there inhaling them." Kakashi glanced ver his shoulder at the closed door to his apartment.

"Good for him." Sasuke muttered coolly and the Copy nin sighed, as if Sasuke were a bothersome child.

"You can't avoid him forever, Sasuke. Come up and talk to him."

"I have nothing I need to say to him right now." The boy responded in a clipped tone, body tense, and mouth pulling into a thin line. Kakashi could easily point out the similarities between Sasuke in Fugaku with that expression. He regarded the younger Uchiha in detached disappointment.

"It's funny really." He finally drawled, moving to rest his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared at the teenager.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke questioned, obviously wanting to go on his way.

"A few weeks ago you didn't give a damn about Itachi's wellbeing…I distinctly remember you wishing he would just _die_. Then of course, we get his eyes delivered to us and you were so _distraught_ about it. You thought Itachi had died thinking you hated him…you suddenly regretted how you had treated him on the mountaintop…and let's not forget that he was then dropped off in the rain, eyeless, branded, naked and sick…so tell me Sasuke…what is it with you? Do you hate your brother? Or do you love him? Or is it more of a possessive obsession with being the one to control him and his life?" Kakashi leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied the Uchiha. Sasuke released a sharp bark of laughter.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Hatake. Stop trying to pretend you actually care." Sasuke's dark eyes held nothing but contempt and Kakashi wondered who it actually was aimed at. Kakashi sighed, leaning forward on the banister and eyeing the boy.

"Your brother is dying Sasuke. You have to know this. If you want to make your peace with him, you need to do it soon. Otherwise you will spend the rest of your life regretting it."

"He's not dying!" Sasuke suddenly grit out, eyes swiftly activating in anger. "He's going to be fine. Tsunade's already said it's treatable." Sasuke's voice held such determination, as if he refused to believe that Itachi could die. The Copy nin shook his head, expression softening.

"And if it doesn't work? If he doesn't get better?"

"I'm done talking to you about this. Goodbye Hatake." Sasuke snapped. He turned on his heel, deciding to walk another path to the center of the village. He half expected Kakashi to come after him but instead the man merely shook his head and walked back towards his apartment, bitterly disappointed. When he moved to walk through the door his eyes widened upon seeing Itachi standing at the entrance, arms crossed and leaning his shoulder against the door.

"Itachi." Kakashi blinked and Itachi inclined his head. Kakashi released a low sigh, running a hand through his silvery hair. "You heard all that." He muttered and Itachi hummed, nodding. He turned his head away from the man, licking his lips absently.

"I need to speak to him."

"I know." Kakashi murmured, voice just as soft as Itachi's. The Uchiha looked down towards his feet, the bandages keeping him unreadable to Kakashi who watched in quiet concern.

"Tonight…if you could please walk me to the compound I would be very grateful…I'd like to give him a little more time to sort out his emotions." Itachi's voice trailed off. Kakashi moved back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He fought the urge to reach for Itachi and touch him. The Uchiha looked ashen and if it was from overhearing Sasuke or his illness, Kakashi couldn't tell.

* * *

The house was quiet tonight. And blessedly empty now with Juugo taking some solo missions. It allowed Sasuke the chance to be by himself and be alone in his always swirling thoughts. Sasuke moved down the hall, bare feet padding against the cool wood. He rubbed the side of his head absently. He flicked on the lights to the kitchen, grabbing a cup off the counter and filling it with water. It was late out and he wondered why he was even still awake. Suigetsu and Karin were due back from their mission tomorrow afternoon, Sasuke had enjoyed the silence while it lasted. He set the cup down, rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion.

Sleep was eluding him tonight as it had the last night…and since Itachi was left in the mud. That sight refused to leave him. That and Itachi's empty eyeless stare whenever Sasuke would close his own eyes. Those far too narrow shoulders and skin that was paler than it should be…The spiky haired Uchiha shook his head as if to get rid of his morbid thoughts. He leaned forward against the sink, gripping the edge in a white knuckled desperation. Now, it seemed that Sasuke had too much energy mixed with bone aching tiredness. He moved away from the sink, feet silently sliding over the floor as he decided to crawl back into bed. The young Uchiha rounded the corner of the kitchen.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned swiftly, eyes activating in surprise at the voice. He spotted the source of the voice, sitting on one of the stools. The boy's eyebrows quickly narrowed as his eyes took in Itachi sitting at the counter, ankles crossed and hands folded in his lap.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke snapped out instead of a greeting. Itachi's lips twitched into a humorless smile, head tilting to the right.

"You know why I'm here, Otouto." He replied in his normally soft spoken voice that at the present grated on Sasuke's nerves. He grit his teeth, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh? Enlighten me then _Aniki_." He spat out the last part as if it were a curse. Itachi appeared nonplused and slowly stood, gripping the counter with a bony hand as he turned his face towards Sasuke."

"It is time for that now…isn't it."


	54. Return To Me

The mountainside felt smaller somehow. Far bleaker than Kisame remembered. Was this what death meant? That once you've died you're not meant to come back. That the world as you know it is no longer what it used to be? Keh...when Kisame was alive...he would have defended Itachi when his eyes were taken. He would have attacked Madara, loyalty or not. Itachi would have been safe with him. Now Kisame was nothing more than a puppet. Like he used to be, before joining the Akatsuki...and Itachi.

War was on the horizon. Both Obito and Madara seemed to radiate with fierce pride and impatience. Even Kabuto was somehow involved. For the first time in years, Kisame was questioning his role in life and in death. Kisame had been robbed of his death and his freedom. He had died gloriously. He had died knowing who he was and what his life had meant.

Now he was nothing more than a shadow of his former self and even the return of Samehada did not feel natural. It was all just a sick parody of the life he had once lived.

Kisame looked up at the night sky, staring at the stars that adorned the expanses. Funny how small those stars made him feel. How insignificant this very world made him. Had Itachi been right to turn away from him? Had his brilliant partner understood and sensed that his Kisame was dead, while Kisame himself refused to see it?

Slowly, a grin spread across Kisame's sharp features. Who knew where things would go in the coming weeks...war was inevitable and Kisame would follow the Uchiha to victory. Funny thing is, he wasn't sure which Uchiha that was.

* * *

The younger Uchiha was surprised when Itachi readily agreed that they needed to talk. He was expecting Itachi to avoid answering him all together. Well, then Sasuke was going to finally get his answers. Sasuke scowled, shooting his brother an unhappy glare. Itachi tilted his head, his dark hair tumbling over his shoulder as he tried to blindly gauge Sasuke's reaction. Finally Sasuke noisily approached Itachi and sat across from him, the chair screeching against the floor.

"Talk." Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi's hands clasped in his lap and he licked his lips, head moving towards the window.

"I was upset my final night here. I was so angry with you and I couldn't sleep. Each time the Hokage used her jutsu on me, more memories surfaced. I had the mind of an adult stuck in my teenage body. I only wanted to feel normal again. But you wanted me to play this role-"

"I wanted you to be safe!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at Itachi who inclined his head with a small hum. He drummed his fingers on his thigh, mouth pulling into a thin line. He didn't doubt that Sasuke wanted to protect him. And he appreciated him for it. But it changed nothing. If only he could look into Sasuke's eyes. To make him understand that Itachi hadn't left to hurt his brother, or to hide. He left...

"In any event, after you went to bed. I stayed awake for a long while and I realized something."

"What?" Sasuke muttered, scowling at his sibling. Itachi faced him, looking suddenly forlorn.

"That my staying was hurting you. That my very presence was poisoning you." Itachi admitted, tone level despite his trepidation.

"Bullshit." Sasuke spat rolling his eyes. Of course Itachi would act as if his actions were for Sasuke's benefit. The long suffering older brother, giving up something for the spoiled unworthy little brother. Itachi scratched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

"So I wrote you th-"

"Yes, your **_letter_**." Sasuke bitterly muttered, recalling how every word Itachi had written was like a punch to the gut. Itachi had run away like a coward, leaving a flimsy piece of paper as his final goodbye. The elder Uchiha nodded once, licking his lips.

"You were so obsessed with protecting me. So stubborn about shielding me from everything. You were more than willing to keep me as a child in order to do so."

"You were healthier at thirteen. Now look at you." Sasuke replied, recalling that Itachi had more color to his skin and his cheeks were not so hollowed out as they were now. Itachi stood, gripping the edge of the chair to support his weight.

"But I'm not thirteen anymore Sasuke. I couldn't keep up the charade. I couldn't stay when you couldn't accept that I needed to age."

Sasuke sneered, pushing off the chair and walking around the kitchen to stare out the window. How could he want Itachi to age? He knew Itachi had taken an illness as an adult. He knew the risks that it presented. His brother was better off reliving his youth. Itachi's head followed his movements and he made an slow step forward, shoulders straightening.

"You want me to apologize for my decision. To admit that I was wrong to leave. However, I will not apologize for doing it. Not when it spared you having to face my illness." He listened to the floor creak, awaiting Sasuke's response.

"You crawled back to the man who saw it appropriate to claw out your eyes." Sasuke spat over his shoulder. Itachi turned away, expression pinching bitterly. His fingers tightened into fists before quickly relaxing.

"More preferable to crawl back to his physical abuse then to your resentment." Itachi replied steady and Sasuke turned in suddenly fury. His hand shot out, grasping Itachi's collar and wrenching him forward. How dare he? How dare Itachi compare him to the very man that made him this weak.

"You dare fucking saying th-" Sasuke began, lips pulled into a snarl, wrenching Itachi who did not struggle and dragging him by his shirt. Itachi stumbled, surprised by the sudden movement and unable to stop his fall in time. Both brothers fell to the ground, Sasuke attempting but unable to break Itachi's fall. Sasuke's elbow smashed painfully into the floor and Itachi landed on top of him, the side of his head hitting the floor with a sharp thwak.

Itachi released a sharp noise of pain and once Sasuke heard that small pained gasp that escaped his brother, all the fight left him. Itachi couldn't even see to defend himself. He couldn't even stop his fall...it was like a smack to the face. This was what his brother had been reduced to. All to spare him the pain of holding him back.

"Shit," Sasuke hissed, reaching for Itachi and ignoring the pain in his elbow. "Are you okay?" He pulled Itachi into a seated position, fingers lightly reaching to touch the side of his head. Itachi nodded without hesitation and Sasuke scowled in irritation and worry. Itachi had hit his head hard. He got to his feet, helping Itachi to his feet. He led him to the counter and helped him sit, studying the side of his head and finding no bump or bruise.

"You knew he would not be happy with you after you blew up the mountain." The teenager muttered sullenly and if Itachi had eyes, he did not doubt that he would have rolled them in annoyance.

"The man was perpetually upset me with, it was hardly a shock to him." Itachi argued lightly and Sasuke shot him a glare of disgust. How could he even joke about this? How could he be okay with having his eyes stolen and his skin defiled?

"Yet you left and went right back to him...again."

"I left because if I didn't, he would have come after me himself. Do you truly think he would have allowed me to hide away here?" Itachi asked, listening as Sasuke stalked around the room like a caged animal.

"I could have prot-"

"No." Itachi swiftly cut him off, face screwed up in pain. "Not against Madara. You know this." Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning against the counter. His splayed his fingers out over the surface, staring at the small bruises that lined his knuckles. He should have known he would have to face Itachi. That Kakashi wouldn't keep them separated for long. Only long enough to allow Itachi the chance to gain his strength. Sasuke had been in a daze since leaving Itachi at the hospital. Refusing to see anyone. Not even Naruto.

He approached Itachi noisily, allowing his brother to know he was approaching again. Placing both hands on either side of the counter, he leaned close to Itachi who tensed, unsure what his brother was going to say or do next. For a long moment the only noise was Sasuke's uneven breathing. He stared hard at his brother. Looking at his waif like and sickly appearance. He couldn't do this. He couldn't continue to fight with Itachi. Not when he only just got him back. The boy bowed his head, sighing heavily.

"I can't lose you. Not again." Sasuke stated stubbornly, dark eyes lifting to stare at Itachi who offered him a tired smile, hand reaching to cup his cheek.

"You won't lose me Sasuke." The elder attempted to reassure Sasuke, thumb stroking down his cheek. How had this boy suddenly become a man? When had they years gone by so very quickly? "Death is a natural part of life."

"Not at twenty-two." Sasuke countered. Itachi shook his head, face tilting down slightly. Sasuke should know better.

"It is if you're a Shinobi." He replied as Sasuke pressed his head against Itachi's shoulder, his body sagging. Like the fight had left his body, he clung to his brother almost desperately. His fingers digging into Itachi's mused shirt.

"What do I do if you die?" Sasuke muttered against Itachi's shoulder, refusing to use when...even if it was highly likely. Even if death was tapping on Itachi's too thin shoulders, awaiting him to turn around. Itachi stroked his fingers through the boy's hair. His heart breaking. Hadn't he hoped his brother would suffer no more pain because of him.

"You move on." He offered softly, hugging his brother close. "You move on and you live your life as you choose to."

"Not without you," Sasuke fiercely replied. "You're not going to die Itachi. Not after everything we've been through." Itachi did not offer a reply, merely holding onto Sasuke like a lifeline. Sasuke looked up, cupping Itachi's cheek and staring at his bandaged face.

"When he took your eyes...did you know he was going to do it?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to Itachi on the counter and holding onto his fingers in a tight grip. Itachi shook his head, leaning against his brother's shoulder. His bare feet hung over the edge of the counter; he felt like a little boy again, sitting with Sasuke at his side.

"No...I knew Madara would be displeased, but I did not think he would bother with my eyes. I was already blind."

"Was it painful?" Sasuke quietly asked and Itachi nodded, not bothering to lie.

"He took the first one so quickly, I hadn't realized what happened until he pinned me back for the second." The elder replied and Sasuke released a disgusted noise. He reached for Itachi's hair and ran his fingers down the bandages, causing his brother to stiffen.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke whispered and his brother smiled weakly, reaching to touch his brother's fingers. He stroked his thumb over the back of Sasuke's hand.

"Not anymore." He replied. He was surprised when Sasuke's fingers reached to unravel the gauze and his hand shot up to stop Sasuke. Sasuke lightly sushed his brother, taking his hand in his own. Slowly, Itachi lowered his hand and allowed his brother to continue to remove the protective covering. Sasuke gently pulled the cloth away from his brother's face. It fluttered gently and landed on the counter, forgotten as Sasuke stared at his brother. He reached out hesitantly, brushing the tips of his fingers over Itachi's closed lids. Itachi's body was relaxed against him, completely trusting.

"Your eyes...Tsunade has them." Sasuke managed to speak up weakly, gaze flicking over his brother's face.

"They are yours now." Itachi replied, holding his brother's hand. "They were always meant to go to you." Sasuke looked away, grasping at his siblings hands. They were icy in his grip and the boy quickly tried to warm them between his palms. He knew Itachi wanted him to take his eyes. He knew that had been Itachi's endgame since the very beginning. Could he do it though? Could he take his brother's eyes and leave him helpless and in the dark? It seemed barbaric and the refusal was at the tip of his tongue, when...

"Then you take mine."

"What?" Itachi's head shot up, but Sasuke was already on a roll. He moved quickly, standing in front of his brother and taking both of his hands into his own and staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"My eyes...we'll switch. We both have the Mangekyo Sharingan in our original eyes. We both would be at risk of going blind. If we switch, we keep our eyesight and we gain the Eternal Mangekyo and then we can face Madara on equal ground. It was meant to be, Aniki. He hasn't won. Not yet."

* * *

 **Oi! Hey everyone! We're getting so close to the end here! I can almost...taste it.**


	55. Through Space And Time

**Next day update? Can it be? It is!**

* * *

When morning came, Kakashi was surprised to arrive at the Uchiha compound with no bloodshed. He instead found both brother's sitting by the dock with a plate of food between them. Kakashi did not miss how Sasuke's hand rested close to Itachi's leg, as if to grab him if he slipped into the water. Itachi's previous suicide attempt had never left the boy and it was obvious he was prepared for the worst. Even if Itachi was smiling at him and looking to be at eace with the world.

Sasuke wasted not time in telling Kakashi of his plan. It was a simple idea. But it was utterly brilliant. Both brother's would gain a power and neither would have to suffer the consequences. Itachi had spent the evening arguing with his brother over the idea of switching. Sasuke was stubborn however and told Itachi he would not take his eyes unless, Itachi took his in return.

Kakashi found the idea, pleasing. It would mean Itachi could gain back his independence and live his life once again. The three of them made their way through the village, Kakashi raising a hand to wave at Genma and Yamato who saluted back in greeting. They came to a stop near a field and the light wind had itachi looking younger Uchiha stopped, turning to look at his brother. It was at that moment he realized that he had finally grown taller than Itachi. He blinked at this discovery and looked over at the Copy nin who offered him a closed eye smile. The Uchiha returned his attention to Itachi who was facing him, awaiting him to say something.

"I need to talk to Tsunade." Sasuke firmly stated and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure she'd be all for it." He drawled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and lightly bumping shoulders with Itachi who furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"I'll be back later, okay? We'll go out to dinner." Sasuke turned back to his brother who nodded, offering him a tight lipped smile. Sasuke knew he wasn't thrilled with his plan, but what else could he do? This was their chance to gain back some normality in their crazy lives. Sasuke bid his brother and Kakashi goodbye and without wasting anytime took off towards the Hokage's tower.

"Kakashi?" Itachi began as they began to walk through the field, Kakashi holding onto his elbow as they passed by a bolder.

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happened with my brother and Naruto..." Itachi began and Kakashi shrugged before realizing Itachi couldn't see him.

"I honestly don't know what happened with that. Naruto didn't join Sasuke when he first went to hunt you down...and after everything since, they barely speak."

"This is my fault." Itachi muttered, shoulders seeming to diminish slightly. Kakashi reached forward, twirling a lock of Itachi's hair between his fingers.

"Your brother's a big boy. If he wants to talk to Naruto, he can. And if Naruto wants to talk to Sasuke there is nothing stopping him."

Kakashi leaned forward, pulling his mask down over his chin and gently brushing his lips over the Uchiha's. He felt Itachi tense in surprise, before quickly sinking into the kiss. The light breeze through the field had his hair ruffling and strands of it got caught in the Copy nin's mouth. He smiled slightly, hand moving to brush Itachi's hair behind his ear.

He lay back into the grass, pulling Itachi down with him. The Uchiha lay his head against the man's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Kakashi watched the clouds lazily roll by in the sky, hands gently stroking down Itachi's arm.

"You loved me even after you left for the Akatsuki?" He murmured. Itachi lifted his head towards Kakashi, mouth pulling into a tired smile.

"I never stopped." He admitted with ease, his voice barely audible. Kakashi's chest warmed at this. But curiosity ate at him and he took Itachi's hair in his hand, running his fingers through it.

"You loved Kisame." He noted and Itachi smiled against Kakashi's chest at the mention of his lover.

"I still do. He became my anchor and the one constant in my life." Kakashi shifted, pulling Itachi up against his shoulder.

"Do you miss him?" He asked. His voice remained level, but his curiosity was apparent. Itachi nodded, running his fingers through the grass.

"The Edo Tensei version has his body and his memories and personality...but it's not him. Not while he's under Kabuto's control. Without his freewill, Kisame will never be himself." His voice came out bitter. Angry that his partner was so close, yet untouchable. Hurt that Kisame was enslaved to the twisted ambitions of cruel men. He would free Kisame. One way or another.

"And...Obito?" Kakashi asked softly, suddenly feeling unsure. Obito had been his friend and teammate. And now he had become this...he had tried to avoid even thinking about the man, but Obito still haunted his dreams. Not as a child, half crushed and filled with fierce pride and loyalty. He was now appearing to Kakashi, twisted and cruel with no indication that the Obito Kakashi had known ever existed.

"That is Madara's doing." Itachi murmured. "But he's not who you remember Kakashi. Please don't do anything foolish if and when you face him again." Kakashi closed his eyes, biting back the argument that no was beyond saving. That Obito was still inside that man somewhere. But one look at Itachi's bandaged face, and any argument Kakashi could have presented faded away.

Itachi moved suddenly, surprising Kakashi as he straddled the man's lap and cupped his face in the palm of his hands. The Uchiha kissed him deeply and Kakashi clutched onto his waist, tongue running over Itachi's bottom lip. The Uchiha's lips parted and they battled for dominance. Kakashi smirked into the kiss, flipping Itachi over so he was laying on his back with Kakashi on top. He took both of Itachi's wrists in his hand and pinned them over his head. Itachi released a breathy moan as Kakashi ground his hips against the raven's. Itachi pulled a hand free and moved it up Kakashi's chest, gripping at his collar.

They parted slowly, both panting. Itachi sat up slowly, running his fingers through Kakashi's silver locks.

"I wish I could see you." He muttered softly. Kakashi's smile saddened and he ran him thumb down Itachi's lip.

"You will," He offered tenderly. "Sasuke's going to Tsunade right now about the switch, and you know she will agree to it."

"I was hoping Sasuke would change his mind." Itachi replied with a shake of his head. The Copy nin smiled again, his eyes fond.

"You know him better than that." He chastised the Uchiha. Itachi looked down, smiling weakly. His fingers continued to stroke through the man's hair.

"It will be nice to see again," Itachi admitted, tilting his head as his hair fell over his shoulder. "I miss seeing the stars." He spoke softly, with a touch of nostalgia. It seemed Itachi's love of stars had not faded when he aged.

"Once your eyes are all fixed, I'll take you out to look at the stars." Kakashi swore to the Uchiha.

"So romantic, Kakashi-senpai." Itachi released a light laugh. "You're making me feel all fluttery."

"Soon, I'll make you feel all sorts of things." The Copy nin leered and Itachi pressed his forehead against the man's.

"Please do." He teased. "You did promise me that you would do whatever I wished when I aged again." He reminded the Copy nin. Kakashi chuckled and slowly stood, helping Itachi to his feet.

"You remember that?"

"Of course. I expect full payment." Itachi replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Kakashi pulled his mask back up, waggling his brows.

"Good to know. First, let's get you home before Sasuke comes back looking for you." He placed his hand on Itachi's lower back and led him through the field towards the village.

* * *

It seemed Kakashi was right about Tsunade's decision, because two days later both brother's were to report to the hospital to have to procedure done. Naruto nervously paced down the hall, eyes darting now and again to the door. Itachi was already in the hospital, having his lungs checked over by Tsuande. Kakashi lounged in one of the chairs, ankles crossed, eyes following the teen. Finally, Sasuke strode through the door and his eyes clashed with Naruto's.

"Usuratonkachi." He greeted voice low. Naruto grinned at him, but it seemed to lack that carefree mischievousness it usually held.

"Teme." He shot back, but it lacked the usual bite.

Both seemed unsure on what to say next and Kakashi leaned back to enjoy the show. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Goodluck."

"I've got to go."

They spoke at the same time and Kakashi's brows rose at them. Sasuke blinked once, and turned towards Kakashi who folded his hands on his lap, studying his students.

"Itachi's here?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded, indicating down the hall. Naruto shuffled, looking ready to speak. The Uchiha looked away, expression pinching before bidding the pair a swift goodbye and making his way down the hall and out of sight.

Wow.

Things were worse than Kakashi had previously thought. He watched as Naruto slumped back in his seat, expression morose. He didn't even seem to notice Kakashi watching. Lost in his own thoughts. Usually it was so easy for Naruto to talk to people, but Sasuke had always been the exception. It was like they were walking on eggshells around each other and Naruto hated it. He knew things wouldn't magically get better when Sasuke came back...but this...they treated each other like strangers when they were once so close. Naruto was grasping at straws at this point, unsure on what to do to reach out to the Uchiha.

"You seem lost, Naruto." A voice drawled to the blonde's left and the boy turned. Naruto blinked in surprise, looking at his sensei who casually crossed his arms over his chest, watching him, closely.

"What?"

"I was simply curious about you and Sasuke...you two have seemed pretty distance recently..." He noted and the blonde looked away, brows narrowing.

"I don't want to bother him..." Naruto began and Kakashi shot him an unimpressed look, shutting him up.

"Please Naruto...if you're going to lie to me you can do better than that. You've been chasing him for years trying to get him to return to Konoha. You didn't worry about bothering him back then...what's the deal?" He asked and Naruto's mouth pinched into a thin line, his brows narrowing in obvious distress.

"We're both boys sensei! And he wants to rebuild his clan! How can he do that if he likes me! I'm not a woman! He can't be with a guy if he wants kids!" Naruto stated in frustration and the Copy nin sighed. He moved from his own seat and plopped down next to the blonde.

"There are such things are surrogates, Naruto." Kakashi murmured, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. Naruto made a face, obviously not ready to even consider thinking about a romantic future of hand holding and children. He was seventeen. He was in the here and now. But he understood what Kakashi was trying to do and he appreciated him for it.

"I'll...I'll talk to him after the operation." Naruto stated firmly, nodding to Kakashi who closed his eyes as he smiled at the teenager. That was the Naruto he knew.

"Get him while he's too drugged to call you names, eh?" He prompted and the boy scowled.

"No! Don't be weird, Sensei!" He declared, sticking his tongue out at the man who shrugged, whipping out a book and burying his face in it.

"What about you and Itachi?" Naruto teased, elbowing the man. "Domestic life suits you." His mouth pulled into a wide grin. Kakashi reached forward, smacking the boy upside the head.

* * *

Hospitals had that distinct odor. Not something anyone could really place, but a scent that many could easily recognize. This smell was what Sasuke had woken up to after the massacre. A smell that to this day had him thinking back to opening his eyes and the bone crushing agony of remembering everything. It was weird, almost. How now Sasuke was walking through the hospital on the way to find his brother. A brother who for years he wanted dead and was now fighting with every fiber of his being to keep alive. Funny how things worked out that way. Sasuke found Itachi seated on the hospital bed. He was dressed in a hospital gown that hung off one shoulder. The elder looked up as he heard Sasuke enter.

"What did Tsunade say about your lungs?" The younger man asked, closing the door behind him. Whatever medication had been given to Itachi seemed to be helping. He had more color to him and he had more energy than he had on the mountaintop.

"She said they're looking better at the moment." He replied with a weak shrug. Sasuke took a seat next to his brother, taking his hand in his own and giving it a light squeeze.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Itachi shook his head. He didn't offer and explanation and Sasuke didn't ask for one. He was glad that he was even given this opportunity. That his eyes could help Itachi as well as giving them both of them enough power to face Madara on equal ground. Sasuke took his own gown off the railing and picked it up. The gown was flimsy and he refused to put it on until necessary. He pulled Itachi's gown back up to cover his shoulder and his brother offered him a weak smile, lips pulling up at the corners.

"You and Naruto seem distant." He noted and Sasuke blinked at the unexpected comment.

"What?"

"You and Naruto," Itachi slowly spoke. "I thought you two were close." Sasuke eyed his sibling who was now facing the ceiling, tapping his foot casually.

"Are you trying to see if I'm playing nice with the Dobe?" He deadpanned. Typical Itachi making sure his little brother was playing nice with his little friends.

"Or kissing him if that's what you prefer," Itachi airily stated, waving a hand in dismissal. "I'm not picky." Sasuke was now opening staring, mouth opening and closing in shock.

"You want to know if I'm getting _laid_?" His voice came out half mortified half awestruck. Itachi cast him a look that screamed annoyance and indignation. How rude to say such things!

"No, Sasuke. I want to know if you're still in love with Naruto." Itachi explained, reaching to flick the side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke scowled, rubbing his head.

"I'm not in love with Naruto." Sasuke argued hotly and Itachi rose a slender brow.

"You're also a terrible liar." Itachi hummed. Sasuke lightly nudged Itachi's shoulder in response, smiling despite himself. Both brothers looked up at the knock at the door to see Tsunade and Shizune at the entrance, Shizune gripping a clipboard. Tsunade looked from Sasuke to Itachi.

"You ready?" She asked and Sasuke nodded in confirmation while Itachi remained still. Tsunade motioned for Sasuke to follow her and the boy stood from the bed. He looked down towards Itachi and offered him a small smile.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Sasuke assured his brother who lifted his head and slowly nodded in understanding. Sasuke reached out, taking Itachi's hand and linking their fingers together. He gave Itachi's chilled hand a reassuring squeeze, before slipping his fingers free and following Tsunade out of the room.


	56. Waking Up

**So this is a big SasuNaru chapter, nothing fancy happens here but it gets the ball rolling. This story is beginning to wind down! Maybe five or six chapters left?**

* * *

It was raining when Sasuke woke up. The drizzle sounding dully outside the window and the sky grey and cloudy. Sasuke felt fuzzy when he finally came to. He tried opening his eyes, but was only met with darkness. His eyes were bandaged and the teen instinctively reached to touch his face and at his movement, he felt Naruto's chakra fluctuate. A chair screeched slightly against the linoleum floor.

"Sasuke, you're awake." Naruto stated as he walked over to the other boy. Sasuke's fingers rested against his covered temple and he offered a weak nod.

"Help me sit up, would you?' He managed to ask, voice gravelly. He felt familiar hands support him and he pushed against the mattress into a seated position.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, taking a seat next to Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha did not answer for a long moment, hand slipping away from his bandaged head. He didn't even know how he felt.

"How long have I been out?" He asked. He could hear Naruto moving and fought the urge to reach for him and hold him still.

"Almost two days. You woke up awhile ago but were too drugged to move much and you passed out again." Naruto explained, scooting closer. Sasuke nodded in understanding. He leaned against the pillow.

"Is Itachi awake yet?" Sasuke quickly asked, realizing that he had been unable to keep the worry out of his tone. Naruto offered Sasuke a smile, even if he couldn't see it.

"I don't know, I haven't left your room since-"

"You've been in here two days?" Sasuke's head moved to the sound of Naruto's voice and the blonde let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah. Where else would I be?" He replied. Sasuke shook his head slowly, lips tilting into a thin smile. He should have known Naruto would not leave his side.

"Dobe, you didn't have to do that." He stated in amusement.

"I wanted to." The boy quickly argued and Sasuke offered him a genuine smile.

"Thank you." He replied, he leaned back against his pillows and Naruto glanced towards the door. He stood and looked back to Sasuke.

"Hold on one sec, I'll have someone let the granny know you're awake now." He reluctantly walked away from the bed and opened the door, peering down the hall. There were people everywhere.

"Oi!" Naruto called to a passing nurse. "Get the Hokage for me, okay?" The nurse turned to Naruto, nodding before rushing off to alert another nurse. The other nurse waved his hand, continuing to write and Naruto scowled.

"Take your time, no rush!" He sarcastically called out and the nurse shot the blonde and exasperated look before putting down his report and walking out of sight.

As Naruto continued to harass the hospital staff, Sasuke's fingers began to slowly feel the gauze around his face. His fingers tingled from the after effects of the drugs he had been giving. He could already feel the change inside him. These eyes felt different…

There was a power within him now. Itachi's power was coursing through him. Even with his eyes covered, he had never felt more powerful. Like a dam had been released, the chakra flowing through Sasuke was nearly tangible.

"Baa-chan's on her way." Naruto chirped as he plopped back into his seat. "You feeling okay?"

"I feel fine." Sasuke hummed, hands dropping to his lap. Naruto studied the other teen closely, trying to figure out of he was telling the truth.

"You think Kakashi's with Itachi?" Sasuke muttered and the blonde grinned widely.

"No doubt." He teased and the other boy scowled at the thought.

Minutes later Sasuke heard Tsunade stride through the door.

"Good, you're awake." Tsunade stated, walking around Naruto to reach the Uchiha. "You feeling alright?" She asked, taking Sasuke's face and tilting his head up.

"I'm fine. Is my brother awake?"

"Not yet. I'm going to remove your bandages now, okay? So hold still." She reached for the gauze.

"No, I want to be with Itachi when I remove them." Sasuke began to argue and Tsunade clicked her tongue, eyes narrowing slightly.

"There's no telling when he will wake up and I want to be sure it worked. You can be with Itachi when his bandages come off." She assured and felt the boy nod reluctantly. Once she was sure he would let her continue, she removed a clip from the gauze. Sasuke didn't move as she began to slowly unravel the bandages.

Naruto watched Sasuke over the woman's shoulder, face scrunched up in curiosity. Tsunade reached the last layer and gently pulled it away from the Uchiha's face. Sasuke's eyes remained closed as the Hokage set down the bandages.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, eyelashes twitching against the room's light. Naruto cocked his head at the teen, biting his bottom lip.

Dark eyes opened and Sasuke blinked. The light overhead buzzed dully overhead. His brows narrowed as if deep in thought.

"So, does it feel any different?" Naruto peered closely at Sasuke who looked around the hospital room. He couldn't describe it. There was a sharpness to his sight. As if everything he was looking at was magnified.

He looked over to Naruto, noting how blue his eyes were. Sasuke could see every detail of the dobe's eyes. He caught himself staring and unable to look away. Naruto stared back, blinking once.

"Sasuke?"

"I-"

Tsunade cleared her throat. Both boys blinked and tore their eyes away from each other to stare at the Hokage who was smirking at the pair in amusement, arms crossed.

"How's it feel?" She drawled and Sasuke blinked again.

"Weird. Like everything is sharp." He looked out the window, transfixed by the rainfall. The Hokage took a compact mirror and held it out to Sasuke who took it.

He opened the mirror and stared at himself. He and his brother had nearly identical eyes. It wasn't like his eyes were suddenly green or something, but it still felt weird.

These eyes had been Itachi's for twenty two years. These eyes had seen things Sasuke could never even imagine. He turned his head this way and that, staring into his eyes with open curiosity.

He didn't look any different but he felt it. These eyes had been brutally torn from their original owner and delivered to Sasuke to mock him. Three days ago these eyes had been floating in some jar.

Now they were his. As his brother had originally wanted for him…but not how he had expected they would be delivered…

He help out the mirror to Tsunade, hands shaking and the woman took it and tucked it away. Tsunade snorted, glancing towards Naruto and nodding.

"I'm going to check on your brother and see how he's doing; you two stay here, alright?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke didn't offer a reply. He was lost in thought and his pale hands pulled into light fists. Neither boy seemed to hear her as she left the room, lightly closing the door behind her.

This power…he could face Madara and Obito. He could kill them for what they had done…it was too bad Danzo was dead. Sasuke would have enjoyed using these eyes against him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice carried forward and the raven tore his gaze away from the raindrops clinging to the window to look at the other boy.

"Hn?" Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, looking Sasuke over.

"You sure you're okay?" He questioned. Sasuke offered a nod, eyes darting to look at Naruto's bright hair.

"Your hair looks weird." He muttered and Naruto's hands darted to the top of his head.

"It does?" He squeaked ], trying to brush it down and the other teen offered him a crooked smile, reaching and pulling his hand away from his hair.

"Usuratonkachi." He teased, fingers entwining with Naruto's. Naruto gulped, looking down to their hands. Sasuke's nails were clean and nicely trimmed and short. His pale hand flawless compared to Naruto's. There was dirt under his thumb nail and his knuckle was scuffed up. He felt like a child compared to Sasuke.

"You know," Sasuke slowly began, studying Naruto's hand. "My brother gave me a hard time about avoiding you." His eyes traveled up Naruto's arm to meet his eyes. Naruto's blonde brows narrowed and his lips pursed in confusion.

"Avoiding me?"

"Yeah. He thinks we need to play nice again. You know how he is…I've been sort of distant these last few months, huh?" Naruto scooted closer.

"You were brooding." He argued. Sasuke snorted, looking away from the jinchuuriki.

"Yeah…after Itachi and I are released from you…you and I should…"

"Are you asking me on a date, Teme?" Naruto grinned widely. Sasuke looked over at his teammate, one brow raining high into the air.

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"I would." Naruto teased. "I suppose I'll go on a date with you…but I have to schedule you in. I'm very popular you see." He battled his eyelashes and Sasuke lightly pushed on his shoulder, shooting him an amused smile.

"Idiot…" He breathed. He pushed over on the bed, and pulled on Naruto's arm. The blonde got the hint and scooted next to him on the bed.

Their noses brushed and Sasuke actually smiled at him. Naruto grinned back, happily. They lay curled together, using the same pillow and listening to the rain pound against the window.

"Remember the time we kissed?" Naruto whispered, his nose nearly brushing Sasuke's. "The first time?"

"When you 'allegedly' fell?" Sasuke snorted, his lips pulling into a tired smile.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "That one." Lighting flashed and Sasuke profile was highlighted in white and black.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked, eyes closing.

"Just saying it didn't suck." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke snorted again, eyes remaining closed. He pressed closer to Naruto. Their foreheads brushing.

"Obviously. It's why we did it again." He answered. Naruto laughed slightly at this. His laugh was cut off as Sasuke moved forward and captured him mouth into a simple, but somehow meaningful kiss.

"I'm tired." Sasuke stated as he pulled away from the kiss. He closed his eyes, at ease as if he hadn't just kissed the other teenager. "Go to sleep, Naruto." Naruto blinked, still in shock from the kiss.

"…Kay…" Was all he could manage. Sasuke smiled, slightly.

Sasuke's shoulders relaxed and his breathing evened out as he fell back asleep. Naruto watched him for a long moment, a tired smile on his face. Sasuke's form began to turn fuzzy as Naruto's own eyes drooped. The two days inside the hospital room had swiftly caught up with him and Naruto fell asleep soon afterwards. Both boys remaining pressed close together on the small hospital bed.

* * *

Just outside the room, the door silently closed. Tsunade smiled as she released the handle. Shizune stood at her side, clipboard in hand. The Hokage brushed her hair from her face, honey eyes moving to the woman who was still smiling from the sight she had seen.

"Let them sleep." Tsunade murmured. She began to stride down the hall, Shizune following at her side. They passed by a few nurses who offered the Hokage a bow. Shizune moved her papers, catching Tsunade's eyes.

"What did Kakashi say?" She asked, looking at the older woman who looked utterly pleased with herself. Tsunade smirked once, taking the clipboard from Shizune. She casually flipped through it.

"The kid's still asleep, but Kakashi thinks he'll probably be awake by tonight." Tsunade explained. They headed for the staircase, descending down the steps. Shizune hummed, holding onto the railing.

"You're not going to mention you saw Naruto and Sasuke cuddling are you?" Shizune questioned and the Hoakge laughed. They walked out of the hospital, watching as the rain began to let up. The smell of fresh damp earth was amazing and Shizune inhaled happily.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it." Tsuande teased lightly.

For some reason, Shizune didn't believe her.

* * *

 **So, no Itachi in this chapter. Don't worry, he's in good hands ;)**


	57. All The Worries Behind You

**Yay Itachi's back! Anywho, thanks a bunch for all the reviews and support in the last few chapters! So, there is SasuNaruSasu in this chapter as well as some KakaIta.**

* * *

Itachi woke up early the next morning

Kakashi and Sasuke had decided to split shift duty and Sasuke had been with Itachi not even half an hour when the older Uchiha moved. His fingers twitched in the blankets and his head moved to the side. Sasuke swiftly looked up from the paper he was doodling on to look at his brother.

"Itachi." He spoke up, setting the paper aside. Itachi moved again a low noise escaping his lips as consciousness returned to him. "Aniki." Sasuke spoke up again, catching Itachi's attention. The elder raven turned his head in Sasuke's direction. His movements sluggish from the drugs in his system.

"Sasuke..." He murmured, shifting to his side and causing the medical gown to slip down his shoulder.

"Hey, Aniki." Sasuke greeted, moving his seat closer to his brother and taking Itachi's chilled hand into his own. He quietly pulled Itachi's gown back into place and Itachi smiled weakly.

"When did you wake?" Itachi asked, voice raspy. Sasuke ran his thumb down Itachi's wrist.

"Yesterday."

"You were not alone were you?" Itachi questioned, head tilting towards the younger who shook his head.

"Naruto was with me." Sasuke replied softly and Itachi's lips pulled into a sleepy smile.

"Good." Sasuke opened his mouth to say more when the door behind him clicked open. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see Tsunade standing at the entrance, arms crossed and looking at Itachi.

"He's awake." Sasuke intoned and the Hokage looked towards him.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked over to Itachi.

Itachi turned his head in her direction and the Hokage placed a finger beneath his chin as she checked his pulse. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the woman worked.

Tsunade tsked, hands moving to the back of Itachi's head to start unraveling the gauze. Itachi was still under her touch, hands resting in his lap as Sasuke stared at his brother with an inscrutable expression on his face. The gauze slowly pulled away from Itachi's face, the last piece gently falling away. Itachi's eyes remained closed, waiting for Tsunade to tell him to open. The blonde deposited the gauze in the trash bin, watching Sasuke from the corner of her eye. The boy was seated forward, legs splayed and hands clasped as he studied Itachi.

"Okay," Tsunade hummed. "I want you to slowly open your eyes." She took a step back as Itachi's eyes twitched. What seemed like a lot of effort as Itachi's lashes fluttered and his eyes slowly opened for the first time since losing his sight. An ocean of black greeted Sasuke's as the elder's eyes quickly sought him out. Sasuke hadn't known what to expect when Itachi looked at him. Would Itachi weep? Would he be excited? Itachi had finally gained back his sight. Itachi blinked once, looking at this brother closely.

"You've grown." Was all he said and Sasuke was unable to stop the snort of laughter.

"You finally get eyes and the first thing you can say is that I've grown?" Sasuke asked in amusement as the Hokage shook her head with a small smile. Itachi offered his own smile, dark eyes sparkling in pleasure. Itachi may be good at hiding himself, but that glint in his eyes could not be contained.

"You have." Itachi defended himself. "Your shoulders are broader too." He noted, eyes taking in his brother's appearance. Sasuke could not contain his own smile and reached for Itachi's hand. He gave it a light squeeze, tracing his thumb over the cool flesh. Itachi stared at their clasped hands, face impassive. The shadows under his eyes were prominent, but to see his brother with eyes again had Sasuke nearly beaming.

He had regained his sight. He had his brother back at his side. It was an ending he could never have imagined. Tsunade moved forward and Sasuke watched as she put him through a few exercises, checking his eyes out as she had done with his. Once she was satisfied the woman pulled away, hands on hips.

"Well it looks like everything is all set. I want you to stay here for another hour just to be sure, then you two can head back home." The Uchiha's watched the woman exit the room and Sasuke moved forward to sit on the bed beside his brother.

"How do you feel?" He asked and Itachi looked back towards him.

"Exhausted." He replied with a little shrug and the younger cracked a weak smile.

"Yeah, I get that." He agreed quietly. The two brothers stared at each other for a long moment, both mesmerized by the fact that their eyes were now in use of the other.

Sasuke looked out the window, relaxed now that his brother was awake and well. A great pressure had been eased off his shoulders and now he felt more at ease than he had in months.

"How about I grab us some food, then we can head out?" Sasuke stood and Itachi leaned against his pillow. He watched as Sasuke slipped out of the room and looked towards the window. Outside the sun was shining and the trees in the distance were rustling lightly in the wind.

He looked back to his hands, surprised by how sharp his vision was. After so long with poor sight and then after losing it completely, it was odd having it back better than before.

Of course he knew that this meant he and Sasuke would have to face off against Madara. How surprised would Madara be when he saw Itachi once more with eyes? Knowing the man, it would only serve to please him. It would give him a challenge and Madara Uchiha had always loved challenges.

With Danzo dead this left Obito and Madara as the biggest threats to Sasuke and Konoha. And with Kabuto using Kisame and the others as his own personal puppets, it made things much more challenging. Kabuto needed to be taken out first. Kisame needed to be freedom from the maniacs clutches.

Again, Itachi caught his thoughts wandering to his former partner's. Kisame still had his mind but his body was no longer his to control. How was he handling it? Being powerless in his own skin. He would be the first one Itachi would free. Even if that meant having to lose him once again.

* * *

"You sure you'll be fine on your own?" Sasuke asked for the forth time. Itachi glanced over at his brother in exasperation. They had been home for a few hours and Sasuke was going out to see Naruto.

Yet, even with Itachi back with his sight and fully capable of managing on his own, Sasuke still seemed reluctant to leave him. Itachi had just about enough of hid coddling.

"For goodness sake, Sasuke. I'm a full grown adult. I can handle a few hours on my own. Go see Naruto." He made a shooing motion as Juugo walk around the kitchen, looking through the cupboards. Karin and Suigetsu had slipped out earlier, 'arguing' which really meant they were going on another date. Juugo seemed content with raiding Sasuke's food stash and eating in peace. Sasuke eyed the larger teen for a moment before looking back to Itachi.

"Okay, but if you ne-" The older Uchiha waved him off with a hand motion towards the door.

"Otouto, I _swear_ if you don't go away and leave me in peace, I will carry you to Naruto's apartment personally on my back." Itachi stated firmly and finally Sasuke relaxed releasing a light laugh. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling Juugo smiling in amusement.

"I'm going, I'm going." He held up his hands placatingly. He took a step back and bid his brother and Juugo a good day, before slipping from the kitchen. Itachi smiled and shook his head, turning back to watch Juugo pull out a box of pasta from the cupboard and set it down on the counter.

"Any preferences?" The orange haired teen asked and Itachi shook his head.

"Anything sounds appetizing at this point." He replied, eyes dancing and Juugo offered him a smile, pulling another item from the cupboard.

"Hospital food doesn't seem to appetizing." He murmured, taking a pot from another cupboard as Itachi smiled in response. While Juugo set off to cook Itachi made his way around the house.

Moving with no need of aid or without having to hold onto the wall was freeing for the Uchiha. He finally gained some semblance of independence back in his life.

It was odd being back here. With all his memories restored and back to his normal age, it almost felt surreal to be walking down these halls. He avoided the room where he had killed his parents. Sasuke had actually had new floors put in, but Itachi would still remember the exact spot that blood stain would be in. Even with this new floor, the memory would never leave Itachi.

He walked outdoors, enjoying the sun beating down from above. Sasuke had done quite a bit around the compound. He, Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu had renovated the worst of the damage and even replanted several overgrown gardens. Izumi's mother had a wonderful garden, with colorful flowers that Izumi had adored. Karin and Sakura had planted new flower in their place and Itachi wondered what Izumi would think of them. Knowing her, Izumi would have loved it. Some stains remained cemented in the buildings and even now they cast eerie discolored shadows. If Itachi closed his eyes he could recall the exact position each clan member lay in at the time of their death. He had not spared himself anything with killing his clan. He ensured he would forget nothing. Itachi walked by Izumi's house and approached Shisui's. This house remained untouched. Shisui's ailing father had died quietly in his sleep, unaware of what was happening around him. He had felt no pain. It was the last Itachi could do for Shisui.

Still unable to bring himself to get any closer, he instead walked to the old Uchiha shrine. It had not been rebuilt after Pein's assault which was fitting really. This place held only cruel memories. It now lay in a crumbled mess that neither Sasuke or Itachi felt good about nearing. He knew of the hidden meeting pace hidden beneath. He knew of the times he and Shisui had hidden in the back during a clan meeting, whispering to each other. It was a place that held only the worst of the Uchiha clan and he refused to return there. Instead he stood on the crumbling steps and leaned against the half beam, overlooking the compound.

He could try to make a life here again, with Sasuke and his friends. It could be done, even if it was difficult. A crow flew over head and he watched it with a small smile, lifting his hand towards it as if it would land. It circled overhead before landing on a perch and cawing at Itachi in greeting.

Itachi had his own crows to summon, but being able to see them flying about was breathtaking. The crow ruffled it's feathers and hopped from foot to foot before inching closer to Itachi's outstretched hand. Itachi waited patiently, watching the bird.

Finally, the crow swooped sown and landed on Itachi's arm, head cocking towards him. Itachi pet the crow's head with his free hand, watching as it happily leaned against his fingers.

Once it had enough affection, the crow took back off to the sky and flew out of sight over the treetops. Itachi lowered his arm and closed his eyes.

"Yo." An all too familiar voice called out and Itachi turned his head towards Kakashi offering him a slight smile.

"Kakashi." He greeted. "Were you looking for me?" He asked. The man stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He studied Itachi for a long moment, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah…Juugo told me you wandered off so I…well here I am." Kakashi shrugged, walking up one of the steps.

"There you are." Itachi hummed softly. Kakashi moved closer, staring into Itachi's eyes.

"Well, look at you." The Copy nin released a low whistle and the Uchiha shook his head in amusement. "How do you feel?" Kakashi echoed Sasuke's earlier question.

"It's…odd." Itachi admitted. He motioned towards his eyes. "These were Sasuke's eyes and now…I'm not sure what to think." He sat down on the step and Kakashi sat next to him, ankles crossing.

"Mah," The older man breathed. "I think things turned out much better that they could have." He replied with a little shrug and Itachi tilted his head back, watching the clouds roll by.

"You've always been an optimist, Senpai."

"And you've always been a worrywart, Kohai." Kakashi teased lightly. This felt so natural. Like how things used to be. How they should have been. If things had turned out differently…if Itachi hadn't had to do what he had done…perhaps they would have continued this without second thought.

"Sasuke with Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Itachi nodded.

"Naturally."

"I should have guessed those two would end up falling for each other…there were a bit too many _accidental_ kisses for it to be a coincidence."

"Naruto's a good person. He will be good for Sasuke and Sasuke will be good for him." Itachi murmured. Kakashi smiled again, eyes closed. He reached out for Itachi's hand and took it in his own. Itachi shot his a smirk that was all Uchiha and Kakashi's heart fluttered at the sight.

"You're staring, Kakashi."

"Am I?" Kakashi hummed absently and Itachi smiled again, laying his head against the man's shoulder.

"I'm not complaining." He states softly. Kakashi pressed his lips against Itachi's head in a firm kiss.

"So…are we dating again?" He asked and Itachi snorted in an un-Uchiha like manner.

"I certainly hope so." Itachi teased lightly, looking up at Kakashi and blowing lightly into his ear. "I find myself craving your company." He admitted and Kakashi chuckled, he tilted Itachi's chin up towards him and the two shared a chaste kiss, before pulling away again to look back over the compound, hand in hand.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Sasuke finally woke up. He rolled over in the small bed, stifling a yawn. His whole body was sore and he wondered if Naruto was in the same boat. He felt the warmth of the sun beating in through the window but did not bother to open his eyes. It was only when he felt the body next to him move that he cracked his eyes open.

"Naruto," The Uchiha grumbled sleepily looking at the tan naked shoulder next to him. "You need a bigger bed." He stated and the blonde laughed. The younger teen moved so he was leaning on his elbows, the blanket sliding down his back. Sasuke's eyes followed it in interest, reaching to push it away.

"Hmmm? We could just use yours." Naruto argued, grabbing Sasuke by the arm and pulling him closer. Sasuke shot him a half hearted scowl and wrapped his arm around the other teen. He buried his nose against the blonde's neck, opening his eyes to watch him.

"This place is too small." He grouched and Naruto laughed, the sound loud in the small space.

"The apartment?" He asked and Sasuke nodded. He prodded at a hickey on Naruto's shoulder and the blonde stuck out his tongue.

"You're telling me teme." Naruto replied. Sasuke hummed, drumming his fingers lightly on Naruto's shoulder.

"You practically live at my place…you might as well move in with me." He casually muttered and Naruto stiffened.

"Are…are you offering?" He asked and Sasuke snorted.

"No," He replied feeling Naruto go slack against him again. "I'm not asking you to move in dobe. I'm telling you." The blonde pulled away and Sasuke made a noise of displeasure, reaching to grab him again when he met Naruto's eyes.

The blonde was openly staring, eyes wide and mouth taunt. Sasuke blinked, his brows slowly furrowing at the expression the younger boy wore.

"What?"

"You mean it Sasuke?"

"Mean what?" Sasuke muttered, tugging at Naruto's arm. Naruto did not budge however.

"That you want me to move in with you." Naruto murmured softly and Sasuke stared at him in confusion. He lightly flicked the blonde's nose.

"Well why else would I bring it up Usuratonkachi?" He asked with a shake of his head and Naruto beamed at him, leaping forward to throw his arms around the raven, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ow! Dobe!" Sasuke muttered, half heartedly pushing at Naruto who grinned wider.

"You _do_ care you bastard!" He declared loudly and Sasuke couldn't help his own smile.

"Don't read in to it too much, dobe. I just don't want to have to walk all the way to your house to…" He trailed off to look down Naruto's body and the blonde puffed his cheeks.

"You're just as much of a perv as pervy sage!"" He declared, but tossed the blanket aside so he was once again blessedly naked in front of Sasuke. Sasuke grunted in response and pushed Naruto back so he was lying once more on the bed.

"I don't hear you complaining, Usuratonkachi."

"I don't let things bring me down, teme. That's my ninja way!" Naruto teased flashing his teeth in a large grin. Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde's.

"Stop talking." He muttered, reaching for the small bottle on the counter. I think it's _my_ turn to fuck _you_."

"Neh, Sasuke who says I want you to?" Naruto asked before yelping as Sasuke grabbed a hold of his hardening erection. The blonde released a weak moan, grasping the sheets and his toes curled.

"This does." Sasuke stated smugly and Naruto matched his grin with one of his own.

"You heard the man." He stated and Sasuke shut him up with another firm kiss on the mouth.


	58. A Needed Kindness

**So, I'm probably not going to put a lot of focus on the final battle. I'm trash with fight scenes and it would probably drag the entire story out for another several chapters. I'll include it, but will find a way that doesn't make me look completely incompetent as an author. After all, we still need to have the Kakashi/Obito confrontation, the Kisame/Itachi reunion, the Edo Tensei plot line and anything else that pops into my over dramatic mind.**

 **This chapter is more lighthearted than usual, until the end of it where it picks up a bit more.**

* * *

What will you do when you finally face Obito after all these years? This was the question that had plagued at Kakashi ever since Itachi had revealed Tobi's identity to him. He tried to think over possible ways he would approach the man. Was their any humanity left in him? Or had the boy Kakashi had known died with Rin?

There had not been much time to stand around on ceremony. Now that both Itachi and Sasuke had recovered from their surgery, they had both thrown themselves into the war effort. This was truly what this was now. Another war...

Kakashi tried not to allow his thoughts to get so morbid. But it seemed impossible to think of anything else. Even here on what should have been a night of relaxation. He currently sat next to Yamato at one of the village's bars. It was nearly the whole crew. Genma was seated a few chairs down flirting with a brunette medic nin. Aoba and Raido were playing darts with Anko who appeared to be beating them by a long shot. Genma had tried to convince Itachi to join them but the Uchiha was still not at full strength and decided instead to spend the night with Sasuke and his team, watching movies.

However, Kakashi was sure there was more to it then being tired. It would have been Itachi's first real outing as a reinstated member of Konoha. The thought probably terrified him. Itachi had never expected to face his former teammates again and now that he was here...it probably scared him. Not that Kakashi blamed him at all. He knew Itachi's hesitation and he understood it. Kakashi did not doubt that everyone would have welcomed Itachi back into the fold. Anko had voiced her displeasure of not seeing him tonight and swore she would drag him out one of these days.

Kakashi took a sip of his sake, watching as Guy approached and took the vacant seat on Kakashi's other side. The man flashed him a large warm grin and waved at Yamato.

"Any new missions?" Yamato asked Guy who shook his head.

"The Lady Hokage has yet to give out orders. It's only a matter of time. Lee and Neji just returned from scouting."

"I saw Lee earlier today. He seemed to be in a good mood." Kakashi commented and Guy positively beamed.

"That is because he has finally persuaded the youthful Sakura to be his official girlfriend!" He declared and Kakashi rose a brow at this. He knew the two of them had been going out on a couple dates but he had no idea they had started dating.

"How did he manage that?" He asked while Yamato leaned back on the stool. Guy beamed and accepted the offered drink.

"The day before he left for his mission,he met up with her at the cafe while she was out with Ino. I don't know what he said to her but she accepted his hand and now they are a lovely couple!" Guy declared and Yamato lifted his hand in toast.

"To Lee's youthful girlfriend." He declared and Guy and Kakashi were quick to chorus him. Yamato and Guy fell into easy conversation that was only stopped by a sharp slap as the brunette, Genma had been talking to soundly slapped him across the face and stormed off. Yamato snickered as Genma slouched in the seat beside them.

"No luck?" Yamato questioned and Genma shot him an unhappy scowl. He ordered himself a drink, absently rubbing his reddening cheek.

"Not all of us can be blessed with your suave seduction skills." Yamato teased. Guy laughed softly at this while Kakashi only looked smug.

"Oh please," Genma snorted. "The only people that worked on was Iruka and Itachi. And Itachi was thirteen and probably horny at the time." Kakashi shot the other man an annoyed glare.

"Where is the Uchiha at anyway?" Raido asked as he and Aoba handed Anko her winnings.

"With Sasuke, Naruto and the rest watching some horror movie." Kakashi replied with a little shrug. Aoba nodded in understanding as Raido shrugged back, commenting that Itachi should hang out sometime. Anko grinned suddenly as she pocketed her money.

"Let's go drop by and say hello, shall we?" She suggested. Guy and Raido exchanged weary glances. Genma however found the idea to be brilliant and rubbed his hands together. Kakashi set his drink aside and stood.

"Fine fine, but if Sasuke goes for your throat I'm not helping." He relented and Anko nodded impatiently. They paid for their drinks and made their way out of the bar. Raido and Yamato kept close to Kakashi, hands stuffed in their pockets as they watched Genma and Anko race ahead.

"It's like we're dealing with overgrown kids." Aoba drawled, earning a grin from Guy.

"Guys, mask your chakra." Genma hissed as they approached the compound. Kakashi could hear Anko sniggering somewhere behind him. They spotted the main house, Anko quickly moving forward with Genma at her heels. They could see flickering light in the darkened house. Anko peeked around the porch, lips pulled into a grin. Kakashi listened as they moved forward, Anko ducking through the front door.

The shriek that followed was high pitched and loud. Kakashi and Guy ran into the house to see Karin and Sakura clinging to each other, chest heaving as Suigetsu fell from the couch with a loud grunt. Juugo looked up from his own seat and laughed lightly. Naruto had leaped into Sasuke's lap, jarring Itachi who had been leaning against Sasuke's shoulder. He looked towards the door and met Kakashi's stare.

"Surprise?"

"If you wanted to see Itachi that bad you could have just come over, earlier." Sakura huffed in annoyance and shifted over so Anko could sit beside her. Kakashi strolled forward and heavily sat himself on the floor beside Itachi. Naruto moved so he was leaning against Sasuke again. Sasuke offered the blonde a barely there smile, but it was enough for Naruto. The rest of the group found their own seats, Genma quickly trying to sit between Kakashi and Itachi until the silver haired man shoved him aside. Itachi curled next to Kakashi and they all settled in watching the movie.

"Anything good?" Kakashi whispered against Itachi's temple and Itachi hummed, looking away from the screen to study the man. The colors from the television illuminated off of Kakashi's face and Itachi once again caught himself appreciating having his sight returned.

"The movie is horrible and I think my brother and Naruto-kun are dating." Itachi whispered back. Kakashi laughed at this, draping an arm behind his back and turning to watch the movie. It was times like this that were rare and precious. His friends and comrades along with his students and his lover all together at once.

A few nights later after dinner, Kakashi had noticed that Itachi had gotten quiet. Well...more than normally if that was possible. Sasuke was out for the night with Naruto again, giving Kakashi and Itachi time together. The Uchiha was perched on Kakashi's couch, legs crossed as he studied the tea he had been drinking. Kakashi moved around the living room, eyeing the other from time to time.

"Something on your mind, Itachi?" Kakashi finally asked and itachi quickly looked up from his tea, dark eyes fixing on the older man. The Uchiha's gaze quickly dropped however and he licked his lips as he smiled weakly. He trailed a finger over the wooden table's surface, catching a small scratch with the edge of his nail.

"There is a lot on my mind." He admitted softly and Kakashi came to sit across from him. The Copy nin came to gently touch his wrist and Itachi smiled at this, gently placing his hand over Kakashi's.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" Kakashi's voice was soft. Itachi looked up and leaned forward to press his lips against Kakashi's brow.

"Come to the bedroom?" He prompted and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. He pulled back and studied the Uchiha closely.

"The bedroom?" He repeated slowly and Itachi nodded. He stood from the table and held his hand out to Kakashi. Kakashi took it, still bewildered. The Uchiha led him to the bedroom and lightly closed the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, he released Kakashi's hand and turned to face him. Kakashi's dark eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Well?" Kakashi prompted, head cocking slightly to the side as he studied Itachi fondly.

"Well," Itachi began in a soft voice, leaning over Kakashi to press a tender kiss against his brow. "You did tell me that when I returned to my original age, you would do whatever I wished of you." He continued pressing light kisses against the man's skin, lips curving into a slight smile.

"When you're twenty-one again, I will do whatever you ask. I will be whatever you want and need me to be."

"And you told me that you would hold me to that promise..." Kakashi mused and Itachi chuckled softly.

"That is, unless you aren't intere-" Kakashi shut Itachi up with a look.

"I am very interested. Don't doubt that." He gently flicked Itachi's nose and the Uchiha smiled again, dark eyes sparkling. The Copy nin pulled his mask down, baring his face to Itachi. They moved forward at the same time, lips coming together in a fierce kiss. Itachi's hands moved to grasp at Kakashi's face, pulling him flush against him. Kakashi chuckled against Itachi's lips. His hand moved down Itachi's clothed back to cup his ass. Itachi smiled at this, nipping Kakashi's lip.

Kakashi pressed Itachi back against the mattress, offering him light teasing kisses. The Uchiha lay back on the bed, Kakashi crawling on top of him and playing with the hem of his shirt. The older man moved between Itachi's legs, the Uchiha instantly parting them to make room for the man. Kakashi pressed against the Uchiha and his lips pulled into a smile as he felt the Uchiha's erection pressing against his stomach.

"You're enthusiastic." He teased. Itachi smiled back, hand reaching down and boldly cupping Kakashi's own length in his hand. Kakashi's eyes widened at this, hips jerking. Itachi's smile turned absolutely smug.

"I'm not the only one it seems." He replied and Kakashi quickly kissed him again. "And I-"

Itachi's words were interrupted by a knock at Kakashi's door. Kakashi looked up reluctantly for a moment before returning to Itachi and pressing his mouth against the Uchiha's collar bone.

"Ignore them. They'll go away." Kakashi hummed. There was not another knock so Itachi's eyes fell shut as he arched his neck for the man to have easier access. Kakashi's hands moved under Itachi's shirt, fingers reaching upward and ghosting over a pale nipple. Itachi gasped softly, feeling Kakashi chuckle against his throat.

"So sensitive, Kohai." He teased. He pushed the shirt up to Itachi's neck, baring the Uchiha's chest to him. He spent time just looking the younger man over, transfixed on how creamy his skin was. Itachi stared back, eyes blown wide and mouth parted. The Copy nin slowly moved forward and pressed his lips against Itachi's stomach in a tender kiss. The Uchiha tensed beneath his gentle touch, breath hitching.

"You're so beautiful..." Kakashi whispered so softly that Itachi wondered if he had imagined it. Kakashi's lips trailed over Itachi's stomach and up his chest. He took a dusky pink nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tiny nub. Itachi released a gasp against him, fingers digging at the pillow his head lay on. When Kakashi's tongue flicked teasingly against the nipple, the Uchiha's hands shot into the older man's hair. He felt the man laugh against him again, before moving onto his left nipple.

He felt Itachi's fingers tighten in his hair as he continued to pepper his chest with kisses and light nips. Lifting his gaze, Kakashi could catch Itachi's dark eyes from his position against the Uchiha's chest. Itachi fingered his hair, mouth parted slightly. Kakashi rolled his tongue the nipple before moving to kiss Itachi again. It was a simple kiss, but filled with so much tenderness that it could nearly be considered lewd. When they parted, a thin string of saliva followed. Kakashi cupped Itachi's cheek and smiled at him. The Uchiha's shirt remained pulled up against his neck and his chest and stomach were already reddened from Kakashi's ministrations.

"May I?" Kakashi indicated to Itachi's pants and Itachi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Kakashi reached for the hem of Itachi's pants and the Uchiha lifted his hips to allow the man to pull them down. Kakashi quickly pulled them down and Itachi kicked them aside. Heart beating wildly in his chest, Kakashi kissed Itachi again, wondering o the younger man could feel it. Once again a knock came to Kakashi's door. The Copy nin scowled over his shoulder, prepared to ignore it again when Itachi reached up to touch the man's shoulder. Itachi offered Kakashi a slight smile, dark eyes glittering from the light in the small room.

"Go on. It might be important." He stated. Kakashi stared back at Itachi in indignant reluctance. The Uchiha was laying beneath him, eyes dilated and as turned on as he was...and he expected Kakashi to leave him. Sighing, Kakashi moved forward and kissed the younger man once more.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He muttered against the Uchiha's lips and the younger released a breathy laugh.

"Yes, senpai." He replied back. Kakashi smiled back at him before pulling his mask back up and walking to the door. He was already deciding how to murder whoever had interrupted them as he threw it open, nearly smacking the Chunin's face with it. The boy stepped back in shock, back straightening as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him in distaste.

"What is it?" Kakashi drawled to the nervous looking Chunin.

"The Hokage demands your presence at once." The Chunin finally stated and Kakashi cocked a brow. "The Akatsuki have been sighted." He finished and the Copy nin closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course they have...was that all?"

"Yes, she also stated that if itachi Uchiha was here that he should come too." The boy's brows were furrowing at the mention of Itachi and Kakashi clicked his tongue.

"Maaaa, we'll be there." He responded and promptly closed the door in the boy's face. Of course the Akatsuki were now spotted. They always had the worst timing. Scowling at the door, Kakashi turned to get Itachi when he found him already standing just outside Kakashi's bedroom, hair still in a disarray and still only wearing a shirt. Kakashi's eyes lingered on his legs for a long moment. Fucking Akatsuki... he caught Itachi watching him in question and the Copy nin sighed.

"Rain check on our sexy times, Kohai. The Akatsuki have been spotted." Kakashi muttered unhappily while Itachi slowly nodded, face hardening. "The Hokage wants to see us." Itachi nodded once, trying to fix his mused hair. He raced back to Kakashi's room to find his pants while Kakashi silently cursed the Akatsuki again for their timing.

"Madara's already made his move! It's now up to us to respond!" There were many voices, arguing and agreeing. Many ninja were packed into the small room, Tsuande seated at the front with Shizune in the chair beside her. No one seemed able to come to an agreement and the same argument was being used again and again. Shizune cast a quick glance at the blonde who seemed deep in thought, her fingers interlocked.

"We need reinforcements!" Another voice called out. From beside him, Itachi head Sasuke curse and he quickly glanced towards him in concern.

"It doesn't matter how many men we have if Madara had the zombies at his side!" Raido stated.

"Here's what we do know." Tsuande quickly spoke up, eyes flashing and causing the arguing to simmer down. "Madara and Obito have a plan to take us all down using the moon. We have managed to take down many of their operating bases and know where they had planned to strike thanks to one of our spies." At this, many eyes quickly darted to Itachi who gave no reaction.

"How does that even work?" Kurenai asked. "What is Madara hoping to achieve?" Tsunade looked at Itachi who lifted his head.

"Madara wanted to achieve peace in the world. No more wars, no famine, no death, no pain. However, this world is filled with strife. It will always be filled with pain and sadness and death because that is how the world is. Madara lost his brothers and his pride as well as his clan. He was filled with such hopelessness over it and was embittered by how the world was. There could be no eternal peace in the real world. Madara realized this and so he sought to make it right. He would end all the pain and war through illusion-"

"And how exactly can we trust the word of a murder-" One man had foolishly called out, only to be roughly smacked down by Sakura who had been standing close by. He was effectively cowed by all the venomous glares he was now being shot. Sasuke particularly looked prepared to go for the man's throat while Kakashi looked highly unimpressed. The man's shoulders sagged and Sakura smiled at Itachi and nodded for him to continue.

"In his studies, he discovered the Uchiha's Stone Tablet and, from what he could decipher, he learned of the God Tree, the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and how a power could be acquired through union of the Senju and Uchiha. Using Hashirama's flesh he managed to awaken the Rinnegan. He needed to use the tailed beats in order to form the ten tails of legend. With it's powers he would cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, putting the entire world under it's trance and thus creating the 'perfect world.'There would be no more wars and no more pain." Tsunade had winced at the mention of Hashirama, and she noticed that many were now staring at itachi with wide eyes. Itachi himself appeared unaffected by this, his face expressionless.

"Madara had believed he could not complete his plan during what remained of his natural lifespan. He was convinced his death was imminent, but perhaps in his studies he found away to extend his youth. He took many precautions in the event that he did die and this included taking Obito as his prodigy. Obito had been mortally wounded, but Madara managed to heal him and manipulate him to his will. Soon he had Obito as his loyal partner and both agreed to bring the Infinite Tsukuyomi into function."

"And what part did you play in Madara's little scheme?" The man was at it again, sneering at the Uchiha. Sasuke turned to bark at the man to shut up, while Itachi inclined his head.

"He took Obito on as a partner, but he needed someone to take on his legacy should he die. I was to finish his work and ensure the world remained in the illusion of peace." Itachi spoke plainly, not blinking or breaking eye contact with the nin.

"And how do we know you're not still working for him, huh?"

"He's sitting right here giving us all the information." Sakura snapped, arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, well everyone knows what he did to his own clan. Who's to say he doesn't crawl right back to the Akatsuki with all the information he got from here?" The nin continued on. Sasuke grit his teeth, chancing a quick glance to Itachi who had given no physical reaction to what was being said.

"Maaa, you're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" Kakashi drawled and other other man fixed him with an open glare, dark grey eyes narrowed. He wasn't a physically empowering man, smaller than Kakashi but brimming withabsolute rage. His eyes were an odd mix of grey and green, like a storm over a leafy forest. Itachi silently watched the exchange, gripping his brother's arm while the younger bristled beside him. Tsunade had yet to speak up, watching Kakashi closely. The man looked from Itachi to Kakashi, lip curling into an unhappy sneer.

"Excuse me?" He bit out and Kakashi hummed, slinging his arm over the back of his chair. At his side, Yamato and Guy glared daggers at the other man while Genma who was a few rows back was leaning back in his seat, watching Kakashi in amusement, knowing that Kakashi was about to fuck the poor idiot up.

"You heard me. You're really sort of stupid aren't you? Itachi's always been loyal to Konoha. He's never worked for the Akatsuki. He's been working for Konoha for years now. If you had been paying attention to Tsunade's briefing a few months back you would have known this, or were you too busy nursing your most recent hangover?" This was met with sniggers from Genma but the other man was unrepentant. He looked over at Itachi who stared back blandly.

"That's rich coming from you, Hatake." He jeered, not looking away from Itachi. Kakashi glanced over to Itachi, before shrugging. Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man, already annoyed with the interruptions.

"Should we stop them?" Shizune hissed to Tsunade who minutely shook her head.

"Are you kidding? This is the most entertainment I've gotten in weeks." Tsunade replied and Shizune sighed.

"Quit while you ahead, Shikeru." Genma drawled suddenly from his seat. "You're only going to embarrass yourself even more."

"It's far too late for that." Kakashi responded in a bored tone. Shikeru whirled back at Kakashi again.

"Oh, protective of your little boyfriend, Hatake? Don't want anyone to smudge his honor?" Shikeru jeered. Tsunade rose a brow in interest. It had been some time since she had seen anything quite this interesting. Sasuke however was livid at Itachi's side. Practically shaking against Naruto who had gone uncharacteristically quiet at Shikeru's words. Naruto looked over at his teammate in worry.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke finally bit out, causing all eyes to quickly move to him. Shikeru turned on his heel, casting a glare at the teen and at Itachi.

"And I know how you Uchiha's are." He muttered in a low voice. Itachi watched him, unimpressed while Sasuke's teeth pulled into a sneer.

"Do you?" Sasuke spat back. "You know nothing of me or my brother. My brother has done more for Konoha in the span of a year then you have done in all your years bumbling around like some second rate loser Chunin." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, face pulling into an expression of dismissive boredom.

"Sit down Shikeru. Obviously no one cares what you think." Genma called out again and Shikeru looked from Kakashi back to Sasuke. Kakashi was shaking his head in annoyance. Never mind how stupid Shikeru was. Never mind that Itachi had fought and bled and suffered for the sake of the village. Never mind that Sasuke had lost everything and was still seated in this room, prepared to defend the village. Never fucking mind that Itachi had been brutally mutilated and raped in service to Konoha and never mind that Sasuke still woke from violent night terrors, unable to breathe. No, let Shikeru ramble on like an idiot.

"Just because you and nearly every guy in this room have been fucking the Uchiha since before he hit puberty, doesn't mean you know anything!" Sasuke was suddenly on his feet. Itachi did not move to grab him, simply watching as Sasuke swiftly approached the other man who moved forward himself. By now, all the amused looks were wiped from people's faces. Sakura herself look mortified at Shikeru's crass words. Shikeru looked around the crowd, eyes alight in malice.

"You've heard the rumors, yeah? Itachi's been fucking men since before his feet could properly touch the floor while sitting." He looked back towards Sasuke, ignoring the livid glare that Kakashi had thrown him. He looked Sasuke up and down. "And I've seen how you are with him, Uchiha. Are you fucking him too? Keeping it in the family!? I wouldn't be surprised. Seems like the Uchiha thing to do. Just bend him over the nearest-"

Sasuke was upon Shikeru quickly, teeth bared as the rest of the room's occupants stared on in stunned silence. Everyone was suddenly on their feet, to watch as Sasuke took Shikeru down. Kakashi watched the exchange, with gritted teeth. Shikeru barely had time to react, tripping backwards as Sasuke threw him roughly to the ground.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice suddenly called out, sharp as a whip and just as effective for that was all it took for Sasuke to take a step away from Shikeru, eyes still blazing. He looked back to Itachi who was still regally sitting in his seat. The only one besides Tsunade who had not stood during the altercation. Itachi did not spare Shikeru a glance, watching his brother closely.

"We have bigger things to worry about than whether or not I slept with every male occupant of this room. Come sit down so we can finish this meeting."

"He said-" Sasuke began and Itachi shook his head.

"He is nothing." Itachi replied blandly, arching a fine eyebrow. Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled away from where Shikeru still lay, sporting a bloody lip. Casting the man a final dubious glare, Sasuke trudged back to where his brother was seated and sat beside him. The room's occupants slowly began to take their own seats, still shocked over Shikeru had said and how Itachi had effortlessly defused Sasuke's often volatile rage.

Shikeru sat up, wiping at his lip with the back of his hand. Tsunade nodded coldly for him to take his seat and he did so without complaint, shoulders sagging. The Hokage looked away from the man and back at the shinobi. Soon, conversation fell to strategy and Itachi leaned back on his chair while Sasuke gently nudged him. The two brothers shared a quick glance and Sasuke's lips twitched into a reluctant smile.

"Now that we're back on track..Kabuto Yakushi and several reanimated Akatsuki members were spotted heading east." Itachi lifted his head at this, dark eyes inscrutable. He could feel Sasuke watching him from the corner of his eye.

"There's no way to end the reanimation justu without Kabuto. He has to be the one to do it." Shizune commented from Tsunade's side. The Hokage leaned back in her seat, pursing her lips.

"We need to start the defense here. Kakashi, Kurenai and Guy I need you to lead a group to head off against Madara and Obito. Until the jutsu is broken we can't do anything against them. Kabuto has to be dealt with first if we have any hopes of winning this. But he has to be kept alive." Her eyes focused quickly on Itachi and Sasuke.

"You two will go after Kabuto. Do not kill him but ensure he releases the jutsu." She ordered and Itachi nodded in understanding. She gave out the rest of her orders before dismissing the group to go about their evening. Shikeru slunk out as quickly as he could, followed by the jeers of Genma and Anko. Once most of the room's occupants began to disperse, Tsunade motioned for Itachi to wait. He did so with Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto standing aside to let everyone else go. Sakura bid the group a goodnight with a fond smile as she followed Anko out the door. Once everyone was gone Tsunade sighed wearily.

"I need a sake..." She muttered irritably. She looked over at the older Uchiha a slight smirk.

"Quite the ability you have there Uchiha." She commented, nodding towards Shizune who walked forward with a small box in her hand. "I think Shikeru won't be talking out to much anymore." She shook her head in annyoance while Naruto scowled.

"You should have let Sasuke rip his eyebrows off." He muttered sullenly, earning a smirk from the younger Uchiha. Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"This mission will be your first one back with us. Are you sure you're up for it? And you Sasuke? Your eyes are all healed?" Her eyes flickered between the pair and they both nodded. Tsunade hummed in approval, her honey eyes focusing back on Itachi.

"So you're running back with Konoha again, Uchiha. Hopefully you can get all these lumps into shape." She stated and Itachi gave a small nod as Kakashi watched him with open fondness. "And I can't have a technically rouge nin running about...so naturally it's only right that I reinstate you. As ANBU Captain" As she said this, Itachi looked up in surprise. Kakashi was smiling behind his mask, as he watched the open shock on Itachi's face. Itachi managed to thank her and the woman merely smiled. Sasuke was watching his brother, taking in his expression. It was rare to see open emotion on Itachi's face. Tsunade turned and took something from Shizune.

"And as ANBU Captain, you'll need this as well." Tsunade commented and held out her hand to the Uchiha. Itachi's former ANBU mask stared back. It was just as Itachi remembered it, the eyes..the mouth. Itachi took it hesitantly, hands shaking slightly. Sasuke watched him, mesmerized by Itachi's open wonder. Itachi held the mask gently. He had worn this very mask when he served under Kakashi's orders. This mask had served him as equally as he had served it. Hiding beneath it as every order he was given was accepted and executed. He thanked her again and Tsunade chuckled.

"The Third stated that kind people should not be in ANBU. That the ANBU ate at the kindness in people's hearts and destroyed them from the inside out. It must have been you that influenced him in that ideal. That your kindness had been paid for in cruelty that he wished it to never be repeated again. It's why Kakashi is where he is now." Kakashi looked up at this and Naruto glanced at him curiously. "But I've always had my own ideas. That perhaps ANBU needs kindness within it's ranks. That maybe something good can be made out if it if the right person is placed within. Kind hearted people are exactly what ANBU needs. And you have it." Itachi blinked in shock at this, unsure on what to say. He offered her a low bow, thanking her again. Shizune beamed at the Uchiha, eyes suspiciously wet. Tsunade waved her hand at this, lips curled into a slight grin.

"One more thing and then you'll be looking quite spiffy." Tsunade went back to her desk and snatched something from the drawer before walking back to Itachi. "You can't properly represent us without this." She teased the Uchiha lightly, offering it to him. In her hand was a Konoha forehead protector. One without the long scratch through the center. Unblemished and shining in the yellow lighting of the room.

* * *

 **Obviously I changed some things around with the whole Madara thing, but it's not called fanfiction for nothing, eh?**


	59. I'm Free And I Love To Be Free

**So there is sex in this chapter. Smutty smutty sex...**

 **I'm thinking I will get to 65 chapters.**

* * *

"You're heading out?" Kakashi's easy tone was loud in the small bedroom of his apartment. Itachi had been spending the last couple of nights due to Sasuke and Naruto's...activities. The raven haired man looked up from his knapsack and offered Kakashi a nod of confirmation. His eyes darted to the clock on the bedroom wall. It clicked dully by second.

 _Tick, tick, tick._

"Sasuke and I will be meeting at the gate in two hours." Itachi replied as he tied up his knapsack. His forehead protector was sitting on the bedside. Itachi had yet to put it on. His mask lay beside it, the Uchiha not sure where to place it while he was gone. He seemed to be in a daze since Tsunade's announcement. It was a lot to take in. It was heartwarming to see the usually stoic put together Uchiha to be so openly shocked. Having him back as one of them was more satisfying than anything Kakashi could have imagined. He was back where he belonged and this time nothing would take him away. Kakashi smiled, moving forward and pressed his lips against Itachi's brow.

"Be careful out there, neh? Don't want you going on some other misadventure." He teased lightly and Itachi hummed, meeting Kakashi's eyes and offering him a fond if not exasperated look. He reached for Kakashi's mask and lowered it enough to see Kakashi's quirked lips.

"I'll try to not wander off." He replied, pulling Kakashi in for a quick kiss and nipping teasingly at the older man's lip. They parted and Kakashi lightly bumped his forehead against Itachi's.

"Good. I expect you to return just as you left." He drawled in his normal lazy tone. Itachi nodded at this, eyes moving to look at the crack in the wall. The copy nin pulled away him a small hum, turning to head out the door.

"Wait-" Itachi called out, reaching to grasp Kakashi's hand. Kakashi blinked in surprise and looked at their linked hands. Itachi ran his thumb over Kakashi's knuckles, thin eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I still have time before I have to meet Sasuke. We could..." His eyes shot up from Kakashi's face and to their hands and the Copy nin's eyes widened.

"Oh." Kakashi managed. It was just a breath of a sound and quickly, Itachi released the man's hand. He stepped back, face suddenly devoid of emotion as he tried to brush off what he had just said. He glanced towards the window, watching the tree outside shift slightly in the wind.

"If you would like to, that is..." Itachi finished softly. He suddenly felt very stupid. He couldn't just assume Kakashi would want sex right now. Not with all that was going on. It was foolish of him to-

Itachi's back hit the wall with a bang. Kakashi's mouth pressed against Itachi's in a desperate kiss. A picture on the wall fell to the floor. Neither seemed to notice this as Kakashi dove in for another kiss, effectively pinning Itachi in place. Their mouths fought against each other for dominance, neither willing to pull apart for breath. The copy nin hefted Itachi up against the wall, attacking the Uchiha's throat with quick kisses. Itachi's fingers grasped into the fabric of Kakashi's vest, tightening desperately. Kakashi released a light laugh as he felt the Uchiha's legs wrap around his waist, nipping at the raven's shoulder.

"Maaa, so enthusiastic..." His voice was a low whisper in Itachi's ear. Kakashi stepped back, carrying Itachi towards the bed. He turned and Itachi hit the bed, Kakashi landing on top of him.

It was almost startling how this was turning out. Itachi was no longer that thirteen year old boy. Now he was a grown man who was ready to take the next step in their relationship. Kakashi had never envisioned that anything like this would happen. For years Itachi had been the enemy. Yet now, here he was...straddling Kakashi with that sharp little smirk on his face. The Uchiha wasted no time in kissing a path down Kakashi's neck, biting teasingly at the tender flesh as Kakashi released a low groan, tipping his head back.

"Kakashi..." The Uchiha breathed against the Copy nin's shoulder, lifting his head so their eyes met. For a moment they were both utterly still, then in a flurry of movement they began to tear their clothing off, tossing it aside and forgotten as both were now desperate to move forward. Itachi kicked off his pants and underwear and before the pants had even hit the floor, Kakashi was pushing him back onto the bed. He pinned Itachi in place and looked him over, his mismatched eyes calculating.

"You're so fucking perfect." He muttered, brushing his thumb over a pebbled nipple. Itachi's breath hitched and he grasped at the man's hand in order to keep it on his nipple. Kakashi chuckled at this and tweaked it. His eyes scanned over Itachi's bare flesh, one hand stroking down his ribs. Nothing could stop him now. Now that stupid chunin, not Team 7 or the Hokage...not even the first Hokage himself could pull him away from the Uchiha. Well...yeah _no_. He wasn't going anywhere.

Kakashi presented his fingers to Itachi, who frowned at the action. He took hold of them and pressed his lips against them in a kiss. He held the man's fingers against his cheek, meeting his eyes.

"I'm not a virgin, Kakashi. You don't need to prepare me." Itachi chided but Kakashi persisted.

"You've never been with me and I plan on making sure you're comfortable. Now come on." Kakashi ordered and the Uchiha wasted no time in taking Kakashi's fingers into his mouth. He rolled his tongues over the digit, eyes flashing in amusement as he heard Kakashi's breath hitch at the sight. He lathered the man's fingers with attention, taking his ring finger and wrapping his lips around it, ensuring he was staring into Kakashi's eyes as he did so. When Kakashi pulled his fingers free, a thin strand of saliva followed. The copy nin licked his lips nervously. His erection pressed against Itachi's side, the tip red and leaking.

"Spread your legs." The man requested and the Uchiha did as he was asked, his knees moving to accommodate Kakashi and bare himself to the man. He did not hesitate, but the small shift in his brows and the thinning of his lips was proof that he was incredibly nervous. Much more than he would ever admit out loud. Kakashi offered Itachi a tender smile and moved between his pale thighs.

He kissed one inner thigh gently, lips hovering over his soft skin. The obedience that Itachi presented was just as much of a turn on as it was when he was sucking his fingers. Itachi's erection was prominent, causing any nervousness that Itachi wouldn't be into it to evaporate. He bypassed Itachi's length to trail down over his sac and to the small pink entrance below. He traced his wet pointer finger over the pucker and Itachi's breath became uneven as he spread his thighs further apart. Kakashi slid his middle finger into Itachi's body slowly, watching it disappear into Itachi who murmured his name. He fought the urge to lean forward and taste Itachi, deciding to save that for a day they were not pressed for time. Kakashi was diligent with preparing Itachi, fingering him slowly as the Uchiha pressed against him. Itachi's hair was strewn across the pillow; it reminded Kakashi of a spilled ink bottle in a way. Each strand curving and startlingly dark against the white pillow.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi whispered urgently, staring intently into Itachi's eyes. "We don't have to do this now. We can wait if you're not ready-" A slim finger planted against the man's lips and Itachi glared half heartedly at Kakashi.

"Kakashi if you don't put your dick inside me, I'm going to have to do it myself." Itachi firmly stated, tapping the man sharply on the cheek.

"Well if you're into riding we could-" Kakashi began with a nervous chuckle only for Itachi to roll his hips invitingly, causing his breath to hitch. Their lips met in a messy kiss, Kakashi's hand taking hold or his length and lining it up with the Uchiha. The tip slowly began to breach Itachi and Kakashi cursed softly. Itachi was prepared enough that Kakashi managed to slide into his lover, but it did nothing about how tight he was and how it was almost _painful_ for Kakashi. He bottomed out and buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck, shaking slightly. He felt Itachi's slender fingers slide through his hair as he pressed his lips against his cheek.

Neither were virgins and neither were inexperienced with sex. Kakashi had been with men and women before he dated Itachi and after Itachi had defected. He had experienced all sorts of different lovers but there was something different about Itachi. Something that Kakashi had been missing for years. As for Itachi, he had only one other consensual lover in his lifetime. Before now, it had only been Kisame.

Itachi indicated to Kakashi that he could move and the elder did so slowly, hips languidly moving as he released a low curse against Itachi's shoulder. He felt the Uchiha chuckle softly before moaning as Kakashi brushed a bundle of nerves. Kakashi's confidence boosted at this and Itachi felt him grin against his throat. The Copy nin flipped Itachi over and grasped his legs, spreading the Uchiha's thighs wide open, his thrusts deepening. Itachi wrapped his legs around his lover, pulling him closer.

" I love you." Kakashi whispered into Itachi's ear as he continued with his languid thrusts. The Uchiha blinked at this, dark eyes intently fixing on Kakashi for a long moment. His smile offered was breathtaking.

"I love you too." He replied and gasped as Kakashi's hips jerked forward. Itachi tangled his fingers into Kakashi's silver locks, mouth falling open. He was close and Kakashi knew it. His movements became more erratic and he took Itachi's wrists and kissed each one before pinning them to the mattress above Itachi's head with one hand. With his free hand he took Itachi's erection into his grip. Itachi wailed at the contact and his member twitched beneath Kakashi's fingers. With a smirk, Kakashi ran his thumb over the slit, feeling more precum dribble over his fingers.

"Next time I see you, I'm going to keep you in bed with me all day," Kakashi's voice was a low growl in Itachi's ear, his hips rocking forward sharply causing the bed to smack against the wall with each thrust. "I'll spread you out and eat your pretty little hole until you can't think from all the pleasure. You won't be able to walk for a week and when you do, all you can think of is the ache from my dick stretching you out and how much you need me back inside you."

"Kakashi..." The Uchiha released a needy and breathless moan, eyes dilated as his hips desperately rocked in time with Kakashi's deep thrusts. It seemed the man's dirty talk was extremely effective. With a sharp cry, Itachi's back arched as he came, coating Kakashi's fingers and his chest. Kakashi continued on, kissing the Uchiha deeply as his hips rocked forward. His mouth latched onto Itachi's sweat slicked shoulder as his orgasm approached and with a groan he came, deep inside Itachi. Kakashi slumped forward across Itachi who released a huff of breath, mouth opening and closing.

As they recovered, Kakashi reached for the Uchiha and pulled him close, arm wrapping around his back. Itachi closed his eyes with a small smile, breath evening out. Kakashi pressed unhurried kisses against Itachi's jaw and shoulder before slipping from the bed and walking into the bathroom. He returned moments later with a damp towel and returned to the bed. He gently wiped the excess come from Itachi's stomach and gently spread the Uchiha's thighs to clean them. As he wiped them, he noticed a thin scar running high up Itachi's left inner thigh, dangerously close to his sac. He reached forward and traced a finger over the scar. Itachi tensed slightly and tilted his head on the pillow.

"Danzo did that to me." He murmured and Kakashi's eyes shot from the scar to his lover.

"When?"

"It was years ago. Not when I was reverted back. It was before I was given the order to eliminate my clan. He was angry with my father over something and when I was to lay with him during that meeting, he cut me." Itachi tried to sound bored at the admission, but there was a certain shine to his eyes that only appeared when he was upset.

"It must have hurt after."

"Terribly. It was an awful place to cut me , because I felt it every time I moved. I suppose I should count myself lucky I didn't have any difficult missions during the next few days. I would have been useless."

"And no one noticed?" Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I told father I was just feeling ill. Shisui didn't believe me. He made me show him and he had some salve back at his house. He always took care of me." Itachi's voice was barely a whisper.

"I know he did." Kakashi managed back.

 _It should have been his mother and father helping him. It should have been his parents taking care of him and they should have gone after Danzo. Itachi should never have gone through all of this...he deserved better._

Kakashi frowned at Itachi's words and moved down Itachi's body to spread his thighs apart. Itachi gasped softly as the man kissed the scar with reverence.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, he reached for the towel and began to clean the Uchiha once more. As he cleaned him, Kakashi began to softly speak, catching the younger man's attention. He gently slid the towel down Itachi's inner thigh, expression relaxed.

"I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd have you here like this. It wasn't suppose to happen. Not in this lifetime anyway." He finished wiping Itachi's thighs and set the towel aside. "I thought you were gone. I thought I would never see you again except as an enemy, yet here you are." He stroked the back of his hand down Itachi's cheek and the Uchiha gifted him with a little smile.

"Here I am." He conceded softly.

"You're staying this time. No more self sacrificing road trips okay? You're brother would have a conniption and my poor old feeble heart can't handle it anymore." Kakashi's voice was teasing but no doubt a plea. Itachi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Life was unpredictable. He could make no such promises. Not with war and his illness still very much in existence. His eyes eventually moved to the clock and he sighed. "I have to take another shower..." He muttered, rolling over to get out of the bed.

"Do you want me to join you?" Kakashi teased, flopping back. Itachi raised an eyebrow and seemed to consider it before finally shaking his head.

"No time. But I promise next time we will thoroughly enjoy each other." He strode over to the bed and pressed his lips against Kakashi's in a quick kiss, before darting to the bathroom. Kakashi laughed softly and put his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling with a little grin on his face. He heard the shower start up and chanced another glance at the clock. He still had another hour and that all depended on if Sasuke was going to be there on time.

Minute later the water turned off and the door opened. Kakashi was instantly graced with Itachi walking naked into his bedroom with the towel wrapped around his hair. Droplets slide down his pale chest. His skin was littered with hickeys and small marks from their time together. Kakashi lifted himself on his elbows, watching with a lecherous grin. Itachi certainly was thirteen anymore. Itachi grabbed his clothes and pulled his hair into a pony tail as Kakashi stretched out on the bed. He appreciated the view of Itachi's ass, eyes lingering for a moment and Itachi turned to him, lips curving into a knowing smile.

"See something you like, Kakashi-senpai?"

"I see a whole lot of things I like, _Kohai_." Kakashi drawled with a little shrug. Itachi smiled genuinely at this and quickly turned to get dressed. Kakashi's smile dimmed at the sight of the scar on his back, that was given to him by Madara Uchiha. It had healed well, but the outline of the Sharingan would always remain. It seemed it was not only Danzo who would leave a permanent mark on his body. Itachi grabbed his forehead protector and wrapped it around his arm. Itachi moved to the bed and sat down on the edge, reaching to run his slender fingers through Kakashi's hair. For a long moment, Kakashi simply laid there and enjoyed the attention. Then, he took Itachi's hand and pressed his lips against the Uchiha's wrist.

"You nervous?" Kakashi asked and Itachi shook his head.

"No. Although it will be an odd experience." He admitted, with a small shrug. He looked back at the clock. "I'm going to head out now." He kissed Kakashi once more, slipping his tongue over the man's lips in a teasing little dance. He grabbed his knapsack off the bedside table and headed for the door, Kakashi blowing a final kiss as he slipped out of sight.

* * *

Sasuke greeted his brother with a tilt of his lips, striding over to the elder. It was windy today, which did nothing for the sunshine. Itachi looked as serene as always and smiled at the younger man. Sasuke lightly touched the shiny new forehead protector that Itachi had tied around his arm. It seemed he was not quite at the point where he could wear it comfortably. Yet to see him with it had Sasuke's chest feeling very warm.

"Nice forehead protector." He teased with a shockingly tender smile and Itachi touched the shiny surface gently. He still could not really wrap his mind around it. He was shocked he hadn't started crying when Tsunade had given him the forehead protector and ANBU mask. The fact that he was reinstated as Captain had the Uchiha nearly jittery. Sasuke however was still watching him, mirroring his expression and Itachi nodded, brushing his blowing bangs from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

"Thank you...are you ready?" He wished to change the subject and his little brother shrugged at this, hands now in his pockets. They moved forward, Sasuke glancing towards the gate with mixed emotions. The younger Uchiha kicked a pebble across the dirt road, watching it skip down the hill and out of sight.

"Yeah, you just missed the Dobe. He's off with that Killer Bee guy on his own little mission." Sasuke did not smile at this, but there was a certain warmth to his eyes that Itachi knew all too well. Itachi hummed in contentment, shifting his knapsack on his shoulder. They both headed towards the entrance of the village; Itachi stilled and looked back over his shoulder, nearly overwhelmed by the fact that he was going on a mission for Konoha. That he was back in Konoha with his brother and Kakashi. He was home. Despite everything that had occurred and everything that he had sacrificed, somehow he was still home.

"Is that a hickey, Aniki?"

Ah yes.

Home.

* * *

 **So, after 59 chapters KakaIta has officially... _meshed_.**


	60. Saying Goodbye

**So this chapter is a tad bit tardy and not up to what my hopes were for it. Truthfully this chapter was mostly finished last week and I've just been tweaking it a bit.**

 **I admit that what I'm writing will be different from the manga. It will become more obvious in the final showdown with Madara and Obito. I have no plans of having Kaguya make her godly appearance and all that rot. So, essentially that means that Zetu's role is diminished and Obito and Madara are the big bads…well more like Madara is the big bad and Obito is that cousin that makes really shitty choices in life.**

* * *

 _"You're a traitor." Kisame's voice was nothing more than a gruff whisper on the chilly fall morning. Itachi looked to his partner, setting down the scrolls he had been reading. His parter and lover was facing him with an expression Itachi was not used to seeing on him._

 _Disgust. Anger. And distrust, all pointed at the Uchiha. Itachi's brows furrowed as he tried to understand what the man could possibly mean._

 _"Kisame?" He prompted and the Kiri nin grit his teeth as he looked away from his partner, focusing on the lamp sitting on the nightstand instead._

 _"Madara revealed everything. How each of our missions mysteriously end in failure, how none of us managed to make much progress in Konoha. Your loyalty was never to us. You're the spy." Kisame finally elaborated and Itachi closed his eyes._

 _"So he told you."_

 _"And you confirmed it." Kisame bit out. Itachi wondered why Madara had finally decided to tell Kisame everything. What had compelled him to confide in Kisame? Perhaps it was merely to spite Itachi and the Uchiha would not put it past the man._

 _Kisame hated liars. He despised those who kept secrets and worked in the shadows. It was a shame that he had foolishly fallen for the greatest liar of them all._

 _"And with this knowledge now out in the open….what will you do?" Itachi asked, without looking at him. He loved Kisame. The Kiri nin had offered him something he had never expected in his life. But he loved his brother more and if it came between silencing Kisame forever or risking Sasuke, Itachi would swing the blade without a second thought._

 _The kiri nin stared at him for a long moment. For once, he was unreadable. It was a rarity that Itachi could not immediately know what his partner was thinking. Itachi watched him silently, not daring to move. Finally, Kisame sighed, shuffling around the room. Itachi tracked his movements with rapt attention, hands resting tense on his lap, but not moving his body at all._

 _Kisame moved so he stood directly in front of his partner, standing at full sight as he studied the Uchiha._

 _"My loyalty is to you," Kisame muttered, softly. "It has been and always will be."_

 _"Despite the lies?" Itachi prompted in surprise._

 _"…Yes." Kisame stated after a moment of hesitation._

 _It was surprising to say the least. Itachi had expected Kisame to be unable to look past Itachi's schemes, but for some odd reason he was willing to. A new warmth for his lover filled Itachi's chest._

 _"Thank you, Kisame." He murmured and Kisame grunted, looking away from his partner._

 _"Just because I'm not going to slit your throat means that I'm not looking past this…you owe me answers Itachi."_

 _There was an obvious truth to it. Kisame was putting his neck on the line by keeping Itachi's secret, and he had no idea the reason behind it. Itachi turned his head towards the ceiling, mulling over his choices. Keep quiet and allow Kisame to blindly flounder or finally let the man who followed him in on his biggest secret._

 _"I suppose there is no hiding it now. Come here," Itachi held out a freshly painted hand to Kisame who slowly approached, looking wary. "If your loyalties remain with me, I think there are some things you should hear rather than Madara's botched report." Kisame's eyebrows furrowed, causing his nose to scrunch up slightly._

 _"What more is there?"_

 _"There is much more than just me working for Konoha." Itachi replied, pulling Kisame forward. The Kiri nin knelt down between Itachi's knees, staring at him curiously._

 _"And what would that be?" Kisame finally asked. Itachi took a steady breath, fingers tightening over Kisame's wrist._

* * *

As missions went. This was not difficult in the least. They knew where Kisame was and they knew when he would be there. The Akatsuki had been scrambling for weeks and Konoha had taken advantage of it.

Sasuke's initial plan was to kill Kabuto and it had taken Itachi some time to explain that they needed Kabuto alive in order to reverse the jutsu. They needed Kabuto alive. Both Uchiha knew what they would find in that decrepit cavern, but they had not been expecting how far gone Kabuto would be.

There was nothing of him that resembled the young man he once was. In fact he seemed to be infused with Orochimaru to the point where there was nothing human left in him. His once bright silver hair was dulled and lank, his skin sickly white and his shoulders hunched.

Even his voice had taken on a slithery accent and it sent chills down Sasuke's spine. Oddly, he was alone. Kisame's chakra having dissipated before they reached their destination.

It would be the first battle he and Itachi would officially fight together, and it was utterly satisfying to finally do so. If Sasuke had any lingering worries for his brother's recovery, they were dashed with swift efficiency. Itachi was a powerhouse, and nothing would ever change that.

Now with the sunsetting over the mountaintop, Sasuke had never felt so unsettled. They had allowed Kabuto to live, after Itachi managed to convince him to release the jutsu. Somehow Itachi had managed to reach something in Kabuto that had him finally stepping back from his plans. Somehow, the lingering humanity in Kabuto had been touched. Sasuke was not about to question his brother or his methods. It was still impressive to see the elder in action. He stared at the tree line in grim silence, waiting for his brother to finish with Kisame. Once they had finished with Kabuto, Itachi had insisted on going to where Kisame would be waiting for him.

Sasuke was still troubled by the battle. Kabuto's earlier words still whispered in his ears.

"So the rumors are true. Once you two were enemies and now you stand here before me to fight side by side…fascinating."

'You came here alone." Sasuke sneered. "That was rather foolish of you."

"Oh, heavens no. I have Kisame patrolling nearby. Perhaps he will come aid me." Kabuto turned dead eyes to Itachi who had given no physical reaction to the mention of his former lover. Once he was finished dealing with Kabuto, he would release the jutsu and free Kisame. Kisame would serve no master against his will. Not if Itachi could offer him a final escape.

Truthfully, Sasuke had never given Kabuto much mind during his time with Orochimaru. Yet the man seemed to know all there was to know about him.

"Was it not my master you came to in order to kill your dear brother. Was it not his blood you would have gladly bathed in. How the tables have turned."

"You don't know anything. You haven't changed at all. You're still that loser assistant chasing at your master's coattails." Sasuke's voice bit out in the cavern, echoing off the cold stone.

Kabuto had merely laughed, finding Sasuke to be nothing but a funny child.

"And I see you haven't changed either, Sasuke-kun! So filled with anger and hatred…no matter who it as aimed at, you always need someone to hurt. It is laughable. Like a child burning an ant or ripping the wings off flies."

His eyes had roved to Itachi. His smile was unnaturally wide and predatory as he took a lazy step in Itachi's direction.

"And _you_ , Itachi-san. You are the best liar of us all." Kabuto's snake like eyes were cold as the fixed on the elder Uchiha. "It's what makes you such an excellent shinobi. Nobody really knows who you are."

"My loyalties has been and always will be to the village as well as to my brother." Itachi's voice was level and cold. Sasuke wondered how he could always remain so poised and cold, even when Sasuke was bristling with anger. He was the ice to Sasuke's fire. Kabuto had sensed this quickly and his eyes darted between them, mouth pulled into a far too large grin.

"Ahhh yes, the brother you would maim and kill for. Such an interesting dynamic you two have." He jeered, staring hard at Itachi. "You were given such an interesting opportunity. You reached something that Orochimaru could only dream of…and you threw it all away."

Itachi's dark eyes remain unwavering but Sasuke's scowl deepened. Itachi returning to his normal age was still a sore spot for Sasuke. He still felt like he could have protected Itachi and now he no longer had that opportunity. Not with Itachi's illness following his every step.

It was all for nothing though. Kabuto was not strong enough to defeat the brothers and despite his bravado and earlier speech of finding himself and transforming from a snake into a dragon, he still failed to do so. He still relented when Itachi proved himself to be the better shinobi.

When the man finally relented and agreed to release the jutsu, Itachi left to find Kisame.

"Sasuke, you'll be okay?" Itachi questioned and the boy waved him off.

"Go on. I've got Kabuto. Go say goodbye to your shark." Sasuke offered his brother a small nod and Itachi turned his head towards the cave's entrance.

"I won't be long." He murmured and stepped out into the daylight.

* * *

"I should have known it would end up being you." Kisame Hoshigaki's voice held nothing but amusement and acceptance. "Who else would be able to reach me like this..." He had not turned to face Itachi, instead staring over the edge of the cliffside and watching as the sun began to rise over the treetops. Itachi approached slowly, coming to stand next to his former partner and allowing himself to relax and enjoy the sight.

"You always were much more introspective than you let on." Itachi hummed. Kisame glanced at Itachi, lips curving into a slight smile.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He commented. "You have eyes again." His grin was comforting and Itachi looked away.

"Indeed." He murmured. Kisame's smile was far too familiar. If Itachi wasn't careful he would be pulled back into it. And that thought scared him.

"We had a good run, didn't we?" Kisame hummed, causing Itachi to look back to him. Kisame grinned back. "We did good right?" There was an earnestness to his voice that had Itachi's heart fluttering.

"We did good, Kisame." He assured the Kiri nin. Kisame relaxed slightly at this and Itachi allowed himself to study his partner. With the jutsu in effect, Kisame's skin was cracked like broken china. His eyes were rimmed in black. Despite it all, it was still Kisame. It was still his partner standing for the last time at his side.

"You'll be careful alright?" Kisame gruffly stated, taking Itachi's chin between his fingers and turning him to face the elder. "I know you're a genius and prodigy and all that shit, but you're still human. You still need sleep and you still need to eat. Don't go starving yourself or working yourself to death."

"I won't." Itachi's lips twitched.

"You promise?" Kisame stared at Itachi long and hard and the Uchiha nodded.

"I promise." This seemed to assure Kisame who slowly pulled away, hand curling into a fist. He looked back over the horizon, the sun casting his skin in hues of orange and yellow.

"Can I…" Kisame's voice trailed off in sudden uncertainty. This piqued Itachi's interest. "Can I say goodbye before I go?" The question was vulnerable coming from Kisame. But Kisame had always been at his most open when it came to Itachi. The Uchiha's heart ached and he moved forward, reaching a hand out to his partner who took it. Kisame smiled at Itachi's hand which was dwarfed in comparison to his own.

He brought Itachi's hand to his lips and kissed it, shooting Itachi a toothy grin as he did so.

"Goodbye, Itachi-san." His voice was a low rumble and his eyes were dancing as he looked his parter and lover over.

"Goodbye Kisame." Itachi croaked. Kisame slowly released Itachi's hand and moved to stand tall. He offered the Uchiha a lazy salute, teeth pulled into a large grin. A slight shimmer began to emit from Kisame's flesh. He turned to glance over the horizon one last time.

"Kisame!" Itachi called out, and the Kiri nin turned just as Itachi purposely moved forward and, despite the childishness of it, wrapped his arms around the nin and buried his face against his shoulder.

"Goodbye, Kisame." Itachi murmured against the man's chest.

"Heh, finally throwing yourself at me?" The kiri nin chuckled. "Whatever would Hatake think?" Kisame's voice was light and Itachi offered him a small smile as he pulled away to study him.

"He would not mind." He replied absently and Kisame hummed, his large hand reaching to cup Itachi's face.

"I'll see you later, neh Itachi-san?" He quipped and Itachi smiled back at him.

"Yeah."

"Later, **not** sooner alright?" Kisame bopped Itachi's nose and the Uchiha's lips twitched in amusement.

Kisame did not let go of Itachi as the golden light began to glow over his skin. It was like ashes over flames, rising high into the air and vanishing with the wind. Itachi did not look away as the golden light burst from above KisameThe Kiri nin's features became distorted in the haze of light. His fingers squeezed Itachi's one final time before the light burst through him and in an instant, Kisame Hoshigaki was returned to rest.

By now the sun was above the trees and Itachi could hear birds beginning to chirp. He stared after where Kisame had stood for a long moment, hand still held out from where it had held Kisame's.

"Goodbye, Kisame." The Uchiha whispered softly into the air. He smiled weakly in the sunlight, eyes falling shut. For a long moment he just let the sunlight warm his face and enjoyed the peace. With the jutsu released, this meant that not only was Kisame freed, but Madara's plans would be delayed. It meant that facing him would be all the more easier. Still, it was not easy to say goodbye to Kisame after only just being able to see him again.

He heard Sasuke's quiet footsteps as the younger Uchiha moved around the rock ledge. Itachi did not move for a long moment and Sasuke stared at the skyline before focusing on his brother. He loathed to pull Itachi away from his musing but they needed to move on from here.

"Itachi?" Sasuke's voice hesitantly spoke up. Itachi turned to face his brother who stood close by, looking unsure.

"You ready to go?" He asked and Itachi nodded, looking back to the sunlight.

"I am."

* * *

 **I changed quite a bit of the Kabuto vs Sasuke and Itachi interaction. Like I've sad before, battle scenes are not my strong suit and I didn't want to bore anyone with attempting to write it.**


	61. It Always Ends

**Alright so my original goal was the update by the 25th, but as you can see that didn't happen. No internet really is a downer.**

 **I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters after this one! So we're close to the wire! I'll wait until the last chapter to get all mushy and sentimental with all you guys.**

* * *

When Obito died, the world felt as if it had burned. Kakashi would never forget that pain of helplessly staring at his teammate and being unable to help him. And leaving him behind…

Itachi revealing the truth had been just another painful jolt in Kakashi's heart. And for the first time, he was given the opportunity to face Obito one on one. With nearly everyone busy on missions, Tsunade had instructed Kakashi and several other available Jonin to investigate several leads she had on Akatsuki bases. Kakashi was quick to take the job, looking for any reason to get involved with the war effort.

And as fate would have it, Obito and him would finally meet face to face with no secrets between them. Tsunade had sent Kakashi out on a solo mission that should have just been a quick walk in the park. Instead when Kakashi had delved into the cave he had been sent to, he felt as if he were being watched. This cave had been used by the Akatsuki to transport weapons. But when Itachi managed to stop the Edo Tensei, all those under its power were sent to rest and Madara had lost much of his manpower.

But there were those that still lived and those who were still keeping an eye on their supply caches. It was luck that had Kakashi's sharp eyes sensing the eyes watching him. And he knew before even seeing who it was, that Obito Uchiha was in the same vicinity as him. Obito seemed to have sense Kakashi's awareness because there was a slight scuffing of feet and the silver haired nin turned on his heel just as a flap of a cloak whipped around a corner and out of sight.

"Wait!" Kakashi called, voice echoing sharply off the walls as he raced after the man. The other did not hesitate in his running, his legs pumped forward.

"OBITO!" Kakashi's sharp voice slowed the man down until he stopped walking, back rigid. Kakashi came to a stop, panting slightly as he awaited the other man to move or say something…anything.

Obito turned slowly to finally face Kakashi. It was like a punch to the stomach and Kakashi suddenly found he could not breathe. His face was heavily scarred on one side, the skin stretched thin and drooping in the corner.

There were not the eyes he remembered. There were not the bright and hopeful eyes of the boy who declared he would be Hokage. Who wore his heart on his sleeve and had fallen head over heels for Rin. This was not the Obito he remembered. But there was no denying it. Uchiha Obito stood before him, dead eyed and cold.

"So it's true. It's really you." He breathed and Obito cocked his head slowly, face placid.

"Kakashi." Obito greeted dully. "Now you see me." There was no infliction on Obito's voice. No anger or amusement or even annoyance. It was just a dull statement. Kakashi's hands curled into tight fists as he stared at his former teammate. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he tried to think of something…anything to say to reach out to the Uchiha.

"We all thought you were dead." Kakashi croaked roughly. "And all this time…you've been alive and working with the Akatsuki?" Obito gave no reaction, looking rather bored with Kakashi. Kakashi had hoped Itachi had been wrong. Or even that he had lied. Anything but seeing the boy he had known reduced to…this.

"Rin wou-" He began, suddenly and Obito's eyes narrowed.

"You don't deign to speak her name in front of me!" Obito suddenly snapped, teeth pulling into a snarl and his eye filled with hatred. Kakashi started in surprise at this. An animalistic rage had filled what Obito had once been. Then he remembered Itachi's broken body being umped in the rain. He remembered the blood and Itachi's face staring listlessly ahead; his eyes robbed and his body mutilated.

This memory sent Kakashi forward, staring at Obito as if he had never seen him before. Obito stared back, the mask hiding any reaction he could have had.

"Or Itachi!" Kakashi snarled. "You used to carry him around to try and get Rin's attention! You _adored_ him! You never would have hurt him!" Obito had been so puffed up and proud about Itachi, bragging that he could easily get Rin's attention with his baby cousin on his hip.

"Both those children are dead." The reply was clipped and bitter, there was no remorse in his voice. There was no regret over the little boy Obito had destroyed.

"No." Kakashi replied coldly. "Itachi lives and here you are."

"Itachi is nothing more than a broken doll and I am not the stupid child you recall." Obito shrugged in boredom, his one visible eye fixed on his former teammate.

"But you're still here." Kakashi stated and the Uchiha released a cold bark of laughter, so unlike the laughter Kakashi remembered.

"I died when Rin fell." Obito coldly replied, mouth pulling into a sneer. "I died when you failed her. You never were good with promises and camaraderie. I should have known you only would have hurt her in the end." He spoke in disgust and shook his head.

"You-" Kakashi began when Obito lifted a hand, silencing him.

"I watched you kill her. I watched her die and you just stood there. I'm surprised the Hokage ever put you in a position of authority. Your whole team had died yet they kept giving you people to fail. That man Yamato who is more broken than you can imagine. And that Team 7 of yours, do you see us when you look at them? Is that pink haired girl a memory of Rin? And Sasuke….do you see yourself in him or do you see me? Let's not forget our Sensei's dear little boy. He was as much of a loser and failure as I was and what did you do for any of them? What support did you offer Sasuke until he decided to seek power elsewhere? Where were you when the girl struggled to find herself and eventually found a new teacher? And what would Sensei think of how you disregarded his boy? All your students left you more broken then when they came."

Kakashi could not speak. He could barely breathe as he watched the cold rage that radiated from that single eye.

"And last but not least, my dear sweet cousin who easily fell for your advancements. Can't you see it Hatake? He was already being taken advantage of by one authority figure. You were just another in the long line of adults who used him. He never knew any better than to fall for you. You are just as twisted as Danzo was."

The idea that he was being put in the same category as Danzo was nauseating. Hadn't he always feared that though? That he was taking advantage of a broken boy? And his team…what would Sensei had thought of his actions? He had failed all of them. He was not the Sensei they deserved. He had failed everyone. Obito watched with mild interest as Kakashi's mind unraveled before him. With a click of his tongue, the Uchiha turned on his heel. He stepped forward, his steps echoing in the cavern and Kakashi made no move to approach him.

"And I no longer have time for your childish complaints. We will meet again, Kakashi. Do try to be ready next time." And as quickly as he appeared, Obito vanished into the shadows leaving Kakashi as powerless as ever.

* * *

It took Kakashi two days to return back to Konoha. His every movement felt sluggish and weak. Tsunade no doubt noticed the change in him but did not mention it, allowing the Copy nin to return home to rest.

Kakashi walked to his apartment, feeling weaker than when he had left. He silently fumbled with his keys and opened the door. His shoulders sagged as he felt Itachi's chakra in his room. The man set down his items on the coffee table and silently made his way to the door. Peering in, he could see a mop of dark hair through the darkness of his room. Itachi was breathing evenly in sleep and Kakashi loathed to disturb him. He shifted to leave the room when the Itachi moved.

"Kakashi?" Itachi mumbled sleepily, lifting his head off the pillow. It was the early hours of the morning and still dark. The blankets were rumpled and Itachi's eyes were glassy with exhaustion.

"You're back early. Kakashi commented softly, staring at the Uchiha who lay curled under the covers. The raven's lips pulled into a slight smile.

"You're late." He observed. Kakashi approached the bed, kneeling down heavily and Itachi frowned, moving to make room for his lover, but the man did not move any closer.

"Itachi…" Kakashi croaked and the Uchiha did not even question his lover, merely awaiting him to make the next move. Kakashi stumbled towards Itachi, who sat up, moving the blanket and reaching towards the older man.

The Copy nin buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck. For a long while, neither spoke. Itachi simply stroked his fingers through Kakashi's hair and waited for him to finally react. The Copy nin was despondent, and look exhausted as if he had not slept in days. Itachi knew without a doubt that he had confronted Obito. He ran his fingers through the man's silver hair and pressed his lips against his temple.

"It will end Kakashi. It always ends." Itachi murmured, cheek resting against the top of Kakashi's head. He felt the elder sigh against him, hand moving to cover Itachi's and give it a light squeeze.

"He's really gone." Kakashi murmured and Itachi held him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Was all Itachi could say. He would not hold this over Kakashi. He knew how far Obito had fallen and he would not hurt Kakashi even more. Kakashi flopped back on the bed, dry eyed but obviously upset. He was quiet for a long moment, fingers fiddling on top of his chest before looking to Itachi.

"Did I…did I ever hurt you Itachi?" He suddenly asked.

"Kakashi?" Itachi blinked in confusion and Kakashi turned his head away.

"You were so _young_ …and I was your captain…did you feel like you had no choice but the accept whatever I threw at you?"

"Did _he_ tell you that?" Itachi coldly stated, no doubt knowing exactly who had put Kakashi into such a state. The Copy nin closed his eyes.

"Itachi-"

"No," Itachi cut him off. "You can't come here and act as if I were not willing in any of what we did. I came to _you_ Kakashi."

"You were thirt-"

"I killed at thirteen. It's not too far fetched that I could also fall for someone at that age." Itachi shook his head but Kakashi did not look convinced.

"You were so young." He argued and Itachi stood from the bed, suddenly standing over Kakashi and causing the older man to start in surprise.

"It's funny. How at thirteen I was considered capable enough to kill people and fight and lead a whole team…but when it comes to personal matters I am suddenly too young and too immature to make my own choices?" Itachi muttered. "I chose you Kakashi. You were one of the few things in my life I had the power to make my own choice about." He looked away from Kakashi and out the window.

"Obito is a cruel man with no regard to the people around him. Madara has twisted him into something inhuman. Do not let his words effect you, Kakashi. I wanted you and no amount of his scorn will change that." The Copy nin moved forward, the sheets rustling as he took Itachi's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Itachi turned his head and offered his lover a tired wane smile.

"Get some sleep Kakashi." He finally breathed, lightly pushing Kakashi towards the bed. "You'll need your rest." Kakashi fell back against the mattress with a little sight, tugging Itachi along with him. The Uchiha moved so they were laying side by side.

"Can we actually do this?" Kakashi whispered in the dark. "Can we actually beat them?"

"We have no choice." Itachi replied sleepily. "We can't afford to lose."


	62. For Brothers Share This Bond

**So, this took quite some time to finish. I kept going back and changing things and adding this then getting rid of them. I decided that the final battle wouldn't be included in great detail. Like I've said before I am not very talented with battle sequences and decided to use my other abilities with writing. And it's completely different from canon events. So there's that…**

 **And also…**

 **We have reached the end! The final chapter is about to be presented! I have more notes at the end of this. It's a really long chapter guys, like I need to calm the hell down before I hurt myself.**

* * *

There was a stillness after the final battle that seemed to last for an eternity. Like when a loud sharp noise suddenly fills a space and all other noise and motion quickly die down as everyone listens for what caused such a commotion. This time there was no easy answer. It was just silence. Now that it was over, everyone just kind of stood around in a heavy daze. Sakura was seated on a crumbled rock, face buried in her palms. Ino and Sai stood overlooking the wreckage, their hands clasped. Hinata Hyuuga was standing with Kiba, both seemingly exhausted and weary.

It was over. It was finally over and it had ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Kakashi wiped the grime from his face and looked around, Sakura was accounted for and he could see Naruto helping Shino limp across the field. Sasuke was slowly making his way through the rubble, Suigetsu and Juugo just behind him. The Uchiha lifted a hand in greeting and Kakashi nodded. All his students had survived. There had been many casualties and even more wounded. Neji had narrowly avoided death himself and was still far too wounded to join the battle. Gai had not left his side since he was brought to the infirmary. Kakashi made his trek down towards Sakura, carefully stepping over the rubble. Sakura looked up from his hands, green eyes exhausted and her nose bloodied.

"Sensei," She greeted with a weak nod, her mused hair sticking everywhere.

"How are you holding up?" Kakashi murmured, crossing his arms over his chest and studying his student with thinly veiled concern. Sakura cracked a slight grin and lifted her chin up high.

"I'm alive. As is Naruto and Sasuke. It's all I could have asked for." She replied, her gaze passed over Kakashi's shoulder and her lips formed into a larger smile as Kakashi heard a familiar voice call out her name. Rock Lee skid by Kakashi to quickly rush over to Sakura, and reach for her hands.

"Sakura-chan, you are unhurt?" He asked, thick eyebrows bunching up in concern. Sakura laughed weakly at this and shook her head, squeezing Lee's hands back. Kakashi watched them in amusement.

"I'm _fine_ Lee. What about you? You have a cut on your forehead?" Her eyes lift up to the cut above Lee's eyebrows and the young man nodded.

"Do you think it shall scar?" He asked and Sakura gently reached out to touch it.

"Maybe?" She sounded reluctant to tell Lee, not wanting him to worry over something silly like a scar when he was the most handsome man in the world to her. Lee took her hand and kissed the back of it, like a true gentleman.

"Are scars not dashing, Sakura-chan?" He prompted and Sakura managed a light giggle at this, sounding so young. Kakashi shook his head, turning to give the two of them space.

He found his own lover, helping Genma settle onto a bench to look at his broken ankle. The healers helped situate Genma who offered them flirtatious grins and cheesy one liners that would have put Kakashi to shame. Itachi caught sight of Kakashi and he smiled at him. There was dark bruising along his cheek, but other than that he seemed unhurt. The Uchiha bid Genma farewell before moving to approach Kakashi. The Copy nin smiled at the Uchiha fondly.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to." He mused and Itachi reached for his hand, studying the bloodied knuckles.

"I feel like I've been everywhere and nowhere all at once." He admitted and Kakashi had to agree. "It's been a long day, Kakashi. You're unhurt?"

"I'm fine." Kakashi replied, watching as Itachi examined his hands. "What about you?" He asked in concern and Itachi shot him one of those half smirks that he and Sasuke wore so well. He allowed himself to reach forward and cup Kakashi's cheek in his palm. They stared at each other for a long moment, both basking in the sensation of being together again.

"Don't worry about me Kakashi." He replied, his eyes moved to where he could see Sasuke and he offered Kakashi a nod. "We'll talk later?" He prompted and Kakashi nodded. He watched his lover approach his brother with a tired smile, before moving to sit down next to Yamato, lightly pushing his shoulder and receiving a grin in response. Gai and Genma soon approached, all happy to see each other alive and feeling so very lucky. Kakashi's mind was a beehive. All his thoughts buzzing around loudly and he could barely think straight. His last moments with Obito and the sense of bittersweet partings that should have left Kakashi at least feeling a bit satisfied, but just left him wondering where he had gone wrong.

 _After all his actions, Uchiha Obito proved that he was still a good man. He proved that he had not completely turned his back on his convictions. The blood of innocents may have stained his hands, but in a matter of seconds, nothing mattered to Kakashi but having his teammate back at his side. He didn't understand what exactly gave Obito his change of heart, but he appreciated it all the same. And for the first time in years, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito battled side by side, a team once more. When the final white Zetsu fell at Kakashi's feet, he had breathed in relief, offering the Uchiha a nod of appreciation, still unable to let go of his shock. Zetsu had hime down. Kakashi knew he was going to die at that moment. He was pinned, his weapons gone and his chakra not fast enough for the assault and Zetsu had gone for his throat, teeth glinting and eyes mad. Instead, Obito had intervened and in doing so, saved Kakashi's life once again and put himself between Zetsu and Obito._

 _Now with their final enemy down, it gave them a final moment to breathe again. Obito turned away from Kakashi and watched the battle below the hill. His once stiff shoulders sagged and he looked older than he actually was. As if the weight of the world was slowly seeping him of all life. This was not the Obito Kakashi had known. He had forced himself to accept that after their last meeting. He had forced himself to remember what Obito had allowed to happen to Itachi, a cousin he had once cared deeply for._

 _"There is nothing left. Everything I ever wanted is dust now." Obito stated and Kakashi blinked, chin lifting to study his former teammate. It was almost heartbreaking to see Obito so lost and the Copy nin despised being helpless._

 _"Do you not regret anything you've done?" He asked softly and Obito glanced over his shoulder at the man; His scarred face stretched into a deeply troubled expression. It was not unattractive, Kakashi found himself thinking. Obito had certainly been given the Uchiha's broody good looks._

 _"What good does regret do, Kakashi? It doesn't bring back the Uchiha clan. It doesn't help Rin or sensei." Kakashi shook his head at this, slowly approaching the Uchiha, carefully stepping over twisted metal of what once was a railing._

 _"You know…for years I carried your death with me. Then when Rin and sensei died, I carried theirs as well. All these deaths of people I cared for and I felt like I had failed all of you. My father was my darkest secret and you were my biggest regret. I had been too slow to save you and too slow to avoid Rin. But those regrets shaped me. I didn't want to let anyone else down. Then Itachi happened. And after him came Team 7 and it was just a fucking cycle of me not being strong enough to help everyone around me. But they came back, one by one. I wasn't strong enough to help you or Rin, but I will be damned if I let anyone else slip through my fingers. Not while I am still alive to help. You're not dead Obito, no matter how much you play pretend. Rin is dead. No amount of fighting will change that. But you can still change yourself. You can still be the person you were before, the person who Rin called a friend. The person I called a friend." Obito had barely moved during Kakashi's monologue but at the final mention of Rin, he turned his head up towards the sky._

 _"You're idealistic." He hummed and Kakashi could easily spot the darkening blood stain creeping from the back of his shirt. He had shockingly taken a blow meant for Kakashi. Once again saving him at his own personal sacrifice, just looking at it told him that the wound was fatal. Obito seemed to know this as well. He made no attempt to cover it._

 _"You were once." Kakashi reminded the Uchiha and the other chuckled._

 _"That was a long time ago."_

 _"You saved me back there. From Zetsu. You could have let me taken the blow and continued on with your plans."_

 _"My plans were never meant to go through. And if I am to be done with this world, I would rather it be for something worth saving." Obito offered Kakashi a wane smile. "You were my friend once. I never forgot that." He heavily sat down and Kakashi rushed over to him, kneeling into the broken glass without care. Obito offered him a lopsided grin. "I'm dying again for you, Kakashi." He pointed out and Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. Obito shook his head, reaching out a blood stained hand to grip Kakashi's shoulder. "I didn't regret doing it then and I don't regret it now." His voice was shockingly firm with his much pain his had to have been in. Zetsu had managed to pierce through Obito's stomach, and there was too much blood. Again. Kakashi was going to have to watch Obito die again._

 _"I never wanted it to end this way." The copy nin croaked weakly and Obito hummed, head tipping back to stare up at the sky._

 _"Neither did I. I wish I could have held to my childhood ideals more firmly. Will you look after Itachi for me? After everything he's gone through, he deserves peace. Even though I don't know how long it will be for him. And tell him I'm sorry I never got him his last dango. I promised it to him before we went to the bridge. There's a lot I need to apologize to him for." Obito's tone turned somber and Kakashi nodded, easily promising that. Obito smiled at this, his scarred face managing to smooth out._

 _"I remember when he was a little kid. Always so **excited** to see me and I remember thinking to myself, this little kid is going to do great things. He was just so earnest and kind, even at four. And I knew he'd grow up to be this amazing shinobi and I wanted to be there every step of the way. War took that possibility from him. War and greed. And I didn't help. He was with me for years and I went from the cousin he used to toddle after to the monster who gleefully helped take down his clan and allowed Madara to take his eyes. I ruined him more effectively than Danzo or Fugaku ever could have."_

 _"He's still capable and still going to great things. He and Sasuke swapped eyes and he's recovering from his illness. He'll live the rest of his life back with his brother." Kakashi assured Obito, lightly touching his shoulder. Obito coughed, his lips staining crimson. He dug his fingers into the dirt, the texture warm against his palms._

 _"Good…apologize to the kid for me while you're at it. I probably drove him up the wall these last few months." Once again, Kakashi nodded._

 _"It's more that I deserve, but….could you stay with me. Until it's over?" His voice was hesitant, sort of cheeky like when he'd arrive late and come up with some lame excuse. Kakashi could never have said no. Not to Obito._

 _"I will." Kakashi's voice was barely a whisper, but Obito heard it and he smiled, transforming into the boy he had been. He leaned his head back against a tree stump, eyes remaining on the sky as if willing himself to go there. He didn't speak to Kakashi again, but reached out with his remaining strength and they clasped hands. It was Obito's final way of apologizing to him, but there was nothing to forgive. Kakashi had done that the moment Obito had helped him. Instead of speaking, Obito simply enjoyed the breeze, the light wind ruffling his dark hair. Kakashi knew who he was thinking of. He knew that even now, Rin was in his thoughts and when Obito let out his final breath moments later, it was with her name on his lips._

 _Kakashi's eyes burned and he shakily reached forward to close Obito's eyes, gently wiping a streak of blood off his cheek with his thumb. It was almost as if he were sleeping, with the peaceful expression on the Uchiha's face. He scarred skin was suddenly youthful looking. Kakashi allowed himself to mourn for his friend, but even then it didn't feel like he was losing Obito. He was simply watching him go to be with Rin. To go see sensei again. They were waiting for him and Obito was finally home._

* * *

Sasuke did not move as he heard his brother speak his name, instead opening his eyes and waiting for him Itachi sat down beside Sasuke. Their shoulders brushing and the brothers stared out at the horizon. Neither spoke for a long while, both content to simply catch their breath and enjoy the peace. The younger Uchiha looked down at his bloodied hands, his skin littered with cuts and bruises.

"You look troubled, Otouto." Itachi noted in that soft voice of his. Sasuke shot him a tired smile, lightly nudging him. Itachi seemed relatively unscathed, a few bumps and bruises and a shallow cut on his arm, but nothing he couldn't manage.

"I guess I'm starting to take after you." He managed to tease and Itachi's hand moved forward to wipe dirt away from his nose. He smiled at his younger brother, dark eyes warm. The sun was warm against Sasuke's skin and Itachi's fingers were as cold as ever. It reminded him of his mother's words of wisdom; cold hands and a warm heart.

"We're a troubled looking team then. Brooding and tortured, who could resist us?" Itachi mused. Sasuke watched as his brother traced patters in the dirt with a slender finger. Sasuke noticed that he was drawing the kiri symbol and it was almost painfully sweet. Kisame Hoshigaki had left the world but not Itachi's heart. Itachi often found himself thinking of his lost lover and the life they never could have had with their fates. Kisame had given Itachi many gifts in his life, but being able to say he knew the man was the best of all and Itachi would always cherish him as his star crossed lover who was now in the skies. Itachi had promised not to reunite with him too soon, and he planned on keeping that promise.

Sasuke wiped sweat from his brow. It was odd to have this moment to sit down and be together. Although, by this point Sasuke didn't doubt that he would be given a lot more of an opportunity to be with his brother in peace. "It's over. All his scheming and mechanics and within a day, he's gone." Itachi's voice turned somber at this and Sasuke quietly wondered if part of Itachi had come to care for Obito and Madara in his own way. They had been the only blood relatives he had been with for so long…Sasuke could hardly fault him for caring even a little bit. It was hard to be around someone so long and not feel some sort of attachment to them.

 _Sasuke had not made his plan for going after Madara a big secret. Honestly it should have been a little obvious at this point. Madara stole Itachi's eyes so Sasuke was going to steak his life, seemed fair and obvious. It had been a bitch to actually reach him though. With the returned Kages and all the fighting, Sasuke was swept up into his own fights. He and Naruto had just found each other when Sasuke finally caught sight of the Uchiha. Naruto had not even bothered to stop him and instead watched him go with a sigh. Sasuke tore down the hill, leaping over rubble and nearly tripping in his haste._

 _"Madara!" Sasuke shouted, catching his attention. "You and I have unfinished business." Sasuke pointed his finger at Madara who released a jovial laugh. He had been wondering when he and Sasuke would meet again and of course the boy was going for the brooding avenger thing._

 _"Ah, Sasuke. I was hoping to hear something more from you! Not another, avenger monologue. I'm not sure it's healthy for kids your ago to be so damned **angry**." He almost sounded disappointed in Sasuke. As if he were one to talk about avengers or monologues. The elder moved down the smoking ruins, eyes alight as he took in the damage. "But think of it. I will end this little fight and perhaps peace can finally be gained, as your brother and Hashirama always drolled on about." He turned his head to stare at the tree line, his expression grew somber as reality set in. He had lost and honestly, he was okay with it. Perhaps this was what moving on meant._

 _"I knew it would eventually end like this." Madara chuckled out a cough and caught Sasuke's cold stare. His smile widened, teeth bloody. "Your hate was never strong enough. Not for him. He's your brother and therefor part of your soul. I understand that sentiment. For brothers share this bond that transcends all reason and pride. A bond deeper than that shared with any friend or lover. You stand here prepared to fight and die for the very brother that you once strove to kill. What is he to you, but the very breath in your lungs and the blood in your veins? He has shaped and guided you with the blood of your clan dripping from his hands. That bond is what defines you. Once upon a time, I shared that very bond with my own brother. And it turned to ashes in my mouth. And now here you are. Prepared to avenge your brother as **I** would have done for mine. How very alike we truly are. My death is imminent and I am prepared to face it. Allow me the dignity of a good death and return to your brother. There is nothing left in this world that could hold me. The same cannot be said for yourself."_

 _It was unexpected to hear from Madara and left Sasuke stunned and before he could offer a response, another voice called out to him. Itachi had finally reached his brother. Madara's eyes met Itachi's and the smile that curved across his lips was nearly proud and wistful His student had once again clawed his way from the brink. Itachi Uchiha was full of surprises._

 _"My my, I see you're all better from our last get together." He mused, seemingly in awe. "And just look at your eyes. You are truly magnificent, Itachi" An asshole to the end. Somethings would never change. Madara's expression was now undoubtably that of pride. He had a tendency of dismissing Itachi, but it was too obvious that the Uchiha had proved him wrong once again._

 _"He's dying Sasuke." Itachi stated, choosing to ignore Madara all together and looked instead to his brother who frowned at him. "He's lost and he knows it. He's like a caged dog just lashing out to the last." Madara inclined his head, seemingly unbothered with Itachi's words. He must truly be dying…but Sasuke could see no wound._

 _"Itachi-san, thank you for bringing me to him." A man stepped from behind Itachi and Sasuke could have screamed at this point. "I believe this is our final chance to end things." Hashirama. Of all the… Itachi murmured a reply to the first Hokage, before looking to his brother. Madara was gazing openly at Hashirama. Sasuke hesitated, still unwilling to walk away from the man who had thrown everything into chaos. Itachi caught his brother's train of thought and made his way forward, not looking at either Madara or Hashirama, his focus only for his brother._

 _"Sasuke please," Itachi took a firm grip of Sasuke's shoulder and dragged him back. "This is not our fight anymore." Sasuke offered no resistance, shooting final glance at the two men before following his brother away. He was not sure of he was leaving Madara to make peace with Hashirama or to fight him to the end. Sasuke didn't know and by that point didn't care. With Madara's death would come the end of the war. He reached for Itachi's hand and linked their fingers together, and he would not allow anyone to pull them apart again._

When everything was said and done, the war ended more quietly then when it had begun. Madara and Hashirama had gone in peace, something no one had really were smiles and hugs and a general feeling of relief all around. The Lady Hokage was thanking everyone and checking to see how everyone was making out. Neji managed to hobble from one of the tents and offered Ten Ten and Rock Lee a tired smile, that told them he was going to be okay. Naruto was making his rounds, happily engaging everyone and checking to see how they were doing. Future Hokage indeed. Hinata sat down beside her cousin and they shared a smile, reaching to take each others hands and give it a reassuring squeeze. Sasuke didn't join in the celebrations, happier to sit with Itachi and watch as everyone else talked.

Kakashi and Itachi met eyes and the Copy nin lifted a hand and offered a lazy salute, his mask hiding the find smile that graced his face and his eyebrows waggled flirtatiously. Itachi laughed tiredly and shook his head at his lover. They heard Naruto's excited shout as he caught sight of the Uchiha brothers and Sasuke smiled, pressing his head against Itachi's shoulder.

"You are well, Sasuke?" He heard his brother's question and Sasuke nodded without looking up, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He had a knot on the back of his head, his lungs felt like they were on fire; Kakashi was making eyes at his brother and Naruto was charging over for what he knew would he a tackle hug for both brothers. Sasuke released a breathless laugh and looked his brother in the eye, expression open and raw.

"I feel better than I have in years."

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

* * *

"Kakashi, wake up." Itachi's Uchiha's voice cut through Kakashi's sleep like a nails on a chalkboard. Sexy nails, but still nails. Kakashi liked sleeping.

"Hnnngggnnn." Kakashi groused, turning under the covers and burying his head beneath his pillow. Itachi released a weary, long suffering sigh. He lightly clapped his hands on his thighs and looked at the ceiling. The window let in a genrous amount of light and the bedroom was illuminated and Itachi was ready to go.

"Kakashi Hatake, I am **_not_** in the mood to drag you out of your bed. Might I remind you that you are Hokage? And as Hokage you have certain duties that take precedence over your sleep? It's almost 9 in the morning anyway…" Kakashi peaked an eye open to look at his irate boyfriend. His arm shot out to grasp Itachi around the waist and drag him under the covers with him, throwing the fluffy material over their heads to cocoon them. Itachi released a surprised breath before melting against his lover and resting his head on his arm. Kakashi was mask free and smiled openly at his lover, stroking his thumb over the Uchiha's lips.

"I am Hokage, my beautiful boy because _someone_ nearly laughed in Tsunade's face when she offered them the position and refused to take it." Kakashi lightly flicked Itachi's nose and the Uchiha teasingly nipped at the digit. He reached for Kakashi's hand and kissed his fingertips one at a time.

"Give yourself some credit, Senpai. You're Hokage because you're the one for the job." Itachi lightly admonished. Although what Kakashi had said was very true. He had not wanted the position and Tsunade seemed to understand that. Itachi would much rather avoid positions of power. He had seen his fair share of the dangers and found that he enjoyed Kakashi's role as the Hokage. No one better could have been chosen for the job.

Kakashi kissed Itachi, mouths moving against each other lazily. The Copy nin pushed Itachi to lay on the mattress, swooping down the capture his lips again.

He flicked his hair back from his face with a little jerk of his head, eyes half lidded as he stared down at his lover and assistant. Only he got to see Itachi like this, dazed and stretched out and so very open. Itachi reached forward and brushed his fingers over Kakashi's lips, down his throat and against his chest.

"You know if you laze about too long, you'll return to your office with Naruto posing on it again." Itachi hummed between kisses and Kakashi scoffed lightly. Naruto had a tendency of sneaking in to fuck with Kakashi's things. By this point it was nearly a game between them. Itachi rolled his hips to change positions so that he was straddling the silver haired man. Kakashi was not complaining at all. He rested his hands on Itachi's thin hips, fondly looking up at his love.

"I love you." He murmured and Itachi responded in kind, cupping Kakashi's cheek in hand as he looked down at him. "We should just spend the day here, Kohai. Let me spoil you."

"As tempting as that is, you have meeting today with Genma's squad. They're back from Iwa and Genma has as he says 'some steamy information to tell you. You wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"That's fine." He argued and reached up Itachi's shirt to tweak a nipple. The Uchiha's breath hitched and his hand shot forward, at first to keep Kakashi's fingers on his nipple. Kakashi rocked his hips up, gleeful as he felt Itachi harden. "Plus I do believe I need to reward my most loyal villager." Ah the old villager and Hokage game; many nights and days were spent with Itachi in all sorts of positions on Kakashi's desk. He wondered if they were the first to use the Hokage's desk as a surface to have sex, but he honestly doubted it. The list of Hokage's all seemed to have had overactive libidos.

Kakashi slowly grinned, moving from one nipple to the next. Itachi swatted his hand away, his lips pulled into a playful grin.

"Get up." He ordered, pecking Kakashi on the lips. Kakashi sighed, going limp on the mattress.

"I thought you had to listen to what I said. Being Hokage and all." Kakashi pouted in his usual drawl and Itachi smiled pleasantly, suddenly making Kakashi on high alert. Itachi leaned down and gently kissed his lover.

"You might be my Hokage, love. But if you keep trying to use you rank against me, you'll be my Hokage sleeping on a friend's couch." Itachi's lips moved from kissing Kakashi's bare shoulder to hover over his ear. "Now darling, get up." He breathed.

"Yes dear."

* * *

Sasuke had been back from his mission for less than an hour and Naruto had already made it his personal mission to push his buttons. The Uchiha had made it through the door to his apartment when Naruto had lumped to the door, blocking his entrance with a wide grin.

"So teme, come here often?" Naruto leaned in what he thought was a provocative pose against the doorframe. One leg was lifted, blocking Sasuke's path as Naruto's back was firm against the frame. Sasuke snorted and lightly shoved the blonde's shoulder. For all the antics he pulled, they never annoyed Sasuke. Well…not as much as they used to.

"Idiot, we live here." He replied and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. The Uchiha pressed forward and kissed the blond's cheek in a rare show of affection that had Naruto's face flushing bright red. The blonde looked down, suddenly awkward like a boy with his crush.

"Kakashi's sending Sakura-chan and I out to Suna." He stated, catching Sasuke's hands in his own and kissed his knuckles. Sasuke smiled despite himself and brushed his fingers over the blond's full lips. The two pulled away from each other to close the door to their apartment and give themselves some privacy. Naruto all but dragged Sasuke to the living room. The apartment was spacious and always smelled like ramen.

"When do you leave?" Sasuke asked, settling on the tan couch. Naruto plopped down beside him and grabbed his frog pillow, holding it against his chest. He gave it a little squeeze and stretched his long legs over Sasuke's lap and tapping his bare toes against the arm of the couch.

"Tomorrow night. But it shouldn't be too awful Gaara's there. Plus I'm not gonna mess around and take forever. I know what I'm doing on missions." Naruto beamed at Sasuke who snorted. Of course Naruto would want to finish the mission quick. It seemed their missions overlapped and they didn't always go on missions together. When they did, it was like a little get away for them, until they started arguing as is per usual. Honestly, part of him would be leery about Naruto and Gaara being anywhere near each other, with Gaara absolutely smitten with the blonde, but Naruto was far too loyal to even think about anyone other than Sasuke.

"Well, seeing how you're the future Hokage, I'd hope you know what you're doing." Sasuke responded as he pressed his lips against the younger's shoulder. Naruto grinned at him, flashing brilliant teeth.

"So you think I'm gonna be the Hokage?" He asked, grin blinding. Sasuke flicked his nose, eyebrow raising in amusement.

"Who else could it be? Itachi doesn't want it, Might Gai would give too many heart to heart speeches and Anko's too scary to do it." All very true and Naruto chortled, throwing his pillow at Sasuke's face. No doubt that if Naruto did become Hokage, it would change his whole life. He had dreamed of it for years and for Sasuke to so easily say he would be it…it meant a lot. Sasuke had faith in him and that meant more to Naruto then any title ever could hope to.

"If I do become Hokage, we'll have to break in the desk," He teased and Sasuke's lips quirked into a smile and then Naruto's grin turned positively mischievous. "After we clean it of course, I've walked into too many scenes with Kakashi sensei and Itachi-nii." The pillow at the face and the mortified stare were all worth it. Once he was finished with his laughing fit, he leaned his head back to study his boyfriend, bright blue eyes suddenly focused.

"Have you talked to Karin at all about the surrogates?" Naruto suddenly asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Not yet. I still need to meet the woman who offered to carry for Itachi. If we can get him to agree." He replied and Naruto nodded in understanding.

Rebuilding the clan was not something Sasuke had thought was possible. Not with their situations, but it seemed that there was still a chance. Having surrogates that would be able to help carry on the clan legacy would give the clan one more shot at life. Karin and Sakura were on board with discussions, Sakura more interested in the medical aspect than the carrying. She had already married Rock Lee, and was planning her own family as it was; Karin and Suigetsu didn't want kids of their own, but Karin was willing to help Sasuke. Sasuke was in talks with another woman that lived outside of Konoha named Kali or something. The woman was crass and, but Anko had suggested her. Probably because they had the same abrasive personality. When Anko had gone to talk to Kali about acting as a surrogate the woman had asked to see pictures of her options. She had chosen Itachi without hesitation, stating that she wanted the spawn to be attractive and apparently Sasuke had asshole all over his face. Was that meant to sound as dirty as it came out? Sasuke really hoped her never had to meet her. His ego was still bruised.

Itachi was hesitant at the idea, still haunted by what he had done and Sasuke wondered what went through his mind when Sasuke asked about the possibility of rebuilding the clan. Sasuke still felt too young to be settled with kid, and seeing how he had the dobe, he wanted to be sure that they were both ready for the responsibility. Kakashi was ready to wait for Itachi to make his decision, comfortable with whatever Itachi chose. And so was Sasuke. Yet there would be that burning satisfaction. That gleeful pride that Danzo would have failed in his plans. That the Uchiha clan would rise like a phoenix and rebuild while Danzo remained forgotten and nothing more than a stain in the history books and on the ground. It would be justice and irony to the highest level, and Sasuke hoped that the man was turning in his grave. In the end, he had failed and that was the best victory Sasuke could have hoped for.

It was approaching late afternoon when Sasuke went to see his brother. Naruto had gone to pack for his mission, leaving Sasuke to his own devices. Sasuke was quiet as he walked through the Uchiha compound. It was almost sacred ground at this point and he had a destination already in mind. Sasuke automatically relaxed as he spotted the elder Uchiha sitting at the docks. It was a quiet reassurance whenever his Aniki was at their usual meeting spot. Itachi was still so thin frail against the lake's backdrop, Sasuke having managed to outgrow him in height and weight by inches. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over the familiar lake. The water was as blue as it had been when he was a kid, even though it wasn't as big as he had always thought it was when he was small and trying to get his father's attention. The compound itself seemed smaller. He and Itachi had left it after the final battle. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo still lived there though. All three of them making homes for themselves and sprucing up the place to its former glory. All but the main house, which was left untouched.

Itachi turned his head to look at Sasuke. He lifted a hand in greeting, his slim and the ring on his finger glinting in the sunlight. Sasuke strode forward, setting his kunai pouch down as he moved. The wood of the dock was sturdy and did not creak as Sasuke took a seat next to his sibling. Itachi turned to look at his brother, looking completely at ease with the world.

"How was your mission?" He asked, resting his chin in his palm and regarding his brother with apt attention, long eyelashes curled and lovely. The younger Uchiha would be lying if he said that having Itachi's attention didn't still make him all gleeful and excited, but he managed to act casually.

"It was fine. I'm glad I'm back though." He replied with a little shrug, flicking his bangs from his face Itachi had all but retired from ninja work. His health was much better without the missions, although there were some that he would go to with his Hokage as well as some representative work. But no more fighting, no more Itachi having to go to the hospital with blood in his lungs.

"I brought you some food on my way here. I wasn't sure if you had managed to grab anything yet." Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts and he watched as Itachi turned to take a small paper bag from his side and took items from it. There was a small package of what Sasuke recognized as onigiri and two bright red tomatoes. Itachi nudged the tomato towards his brother and Sasuke took it, shooting his brother a cheeky grin. He lifted the tomato and set it on his lap.

"You realize I'm twenty right? You don't have to take care of me." It wasn't a complaint, simply an observation. Itachi waved a dismissive hand, obviously not too concerned with Sasuke's pride.

"You're nineteen for four more months and it doesn't matter. Two, twenty, eighty five years old. I will still bring you tomatoes and inquire about your well being." Itachi spoke with that usual conviction of his and Sasuke laughed openly at this.

"You'll be ninety and I'll be pushing you around in a wheelchair if we're somehow still alive." He could imagine an old crotchety version of himself wheeling his old brother around Konoha while shouting at the youths to get out of his way. Itachi took a bite of his own food and waggled his finger teasingly.

"Well, if you're pushing me in my wheelchair who is going to push Kakashi in his? Or Naruto for that matter?" He asked and Sasuke snorted, digging into his food.

"The man would be nearly a century. I think if anything we'll be cleaning his grave. And Naruto will be running laps around all of us." He replied cheekily and Itachi put a hand against his heart as if deeply hurt by his brother's explanation.

"How crass, Otouto. Kakashi is a virile man. I could hardly allow him to escape me." Itachi's tone took on a teasing edge and Sasuke was assaulted with the image of an ancient Kakashi trying to chase Itachi down with his own wheelchair, as Sasuke tries to rush away, but can't because he's fucking eighty-five years old and should be too old for that kind of shit. And somehow at ninety years old, Itachi still had amazing hair. No wonder Kakashi was drooling…

"Ew, I did not ask for that mental image." Sasuke bit savagely into his onigiri, imagining it was Kakashi's head. Itachi smiled at his brother fondly. Sasuke might physically be approaching adulthood, but the boy still remained in remained on the dock for a long time, even as the sun moved below the treetops and cast the water in a fiery glow. Orange dances across the shimmering reflection of the lake.

"This is nice." Sasuke murmured and reached across the dock to take his brother's hand in his own. There was a surety with having his brother's hand clasped in his own, as if the whole world is much easier to face. Itachi had gone from his nightmare and object of his violent obsession to his loved brother once more. He had been thirteen when he was given his order and by some grace of Kami he had been turned back into a child and guided back to his brother. He could have killed him. He could have killed Itachi in that final battle and lived the rest of his life believing a lie, or been forced to face the truth with Itachi nothing more than a ghost. Or at the memorial, his rage could have destroyed his child brother, it was as if fate itself wanted to spare Itachi and set him on his path. Itachi had danced through Death's grasping fingers and back into life with flourish and grace.

Now Itachi was twenty-four years old and he was home where he belonged. He was back in his adult body and living the life he had deserved and that had been robbed from him. There would be nights he would wake up in a terror, but he was no longer alone. He would never be alone again, not while Sasuke had air in his lungs and a beating heart. Mother and father had died still loving Itachi and he hoped that they were proud of them both. Happy that Sasuke had found himself and that Itachi's path was not washed away.

"It is." Itachi softly agreed and the smile he offered Sasuke was like coming back home.

* * *

 **Well friends, after 62 chapters and so many ups and downs and plot twists, we have finally reached the end of For Brothers Share This Bond! And as you can see I'm a sucker for happy endings. For a while I considered having Itachi's illness take him in the end, but I figured he was never given a happy ending in the manga, that I owed it to him to let him live and live happily. That goes for Sasuke as well.**

 **So here it goes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this massive angst filled story. Whether you have been with me since the beginning or are just reading this for the first time, thank you. Red wine brought the smut and Hot Cocoa brought the fluff. It's been a journey and I'm glad there were so many people out there who felt this was worth their attention. I wish I could thank you all individually, but I hope this does you justice. Support for writers helps motivate their works and you've all been so great!**


End file.
